


De nuevo ('Anew') - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Series: Reacondicionamiento IronStrange MCU [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Divergencia del Canon, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But no character bashing either, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Later chapters contain spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War, M/M, Morally Grey Tony, Not Ex-vergers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Rehacer, Team Bitter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark deserve happiness, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 138,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: ANEW ("De nuevo")★AUTOR/A: Iviv (user de AO3).★Link de la historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126/chapters/27111240(LONGFIC IRONSTRANGE)★Resumen: "En la muerte, no hubo gloria, ni redención, ni salvación"."Sólo oscuridad y hielo, o eso es lo que Tony pensó. Cerró los ojos en un búnker siberiano para volverlos a abrir en su cumpleaños N° 41, con War Machine volando en la distancia".*****ACLARACIONES:*LEER LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE LA PUBLICACIÓN PREVIO A LA LECTURA DE LA HISTORIA.*ESTA HISTORIA CUENTA CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR PARA SU CORRECTA TRADUCCIÓN.*LA PUBLICACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN SERÁ REALIZADA DESDE LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK "INFINITY FACIAL HAIR BROS".





	1. CAPÍTULO 1: Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 



> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Bienvenidos, nuevos lectores! Una nota de advertencia antes de continuar, por favor consideren las etiquetas con mucho cuidado. Este fic no es amigable con Ex-vengers. Aquellos que no soportan a los personajes que enfrentan consecuencias por sus acciones, no necesitan leer esta historia".

Tony se apoyó en la chimenea que se desmoronaba, con la boca abierta y expresión desconcertada. Observó cómo War Machine despegaba a lo lejos, incapaz de comprender el giro de los acontecimientos.

 _"Espera"._ Tony quería decir, quería gritar, porque ese era su amigo, muy posiblemente su único amigo, y ese amigo estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo.

 _"Por la vida"_. Habían dicho.

El traje monocromático desapareció en el cielo nocturno. Las luces de fiesta parpadeaban por encima de Tony, los tonos eran de un deprimente azul. Tony arrancó su placa frontal. No podía respirar, estaba solo, estaba moribundo, muerto.

 _"Espera. No me dejes atrás"_. Tony llamó a aquella persona que no estaba ni aquí ni allá. _"No me dejes"_.

-Señor -Tony se congeló-. Está mostrando síntomas de un ataque de pánico. Por favor, siga mis instrucciones y establezca un patrón de respiración.

J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony no registró lo que la IA acabó de decir debido a que ese era Jarvis. Jarvis estaba vivo. Jarvis estaba hablando con él, tratando de ayudarlo de nuevo después de haberlo perdido hace tantos años atrás.

Tony no pudo contenerlo más, se deslizó de la chimenea, estrellándose contra el concreto. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, lo mejor que pudo mientras todavía estaba en el traje, y lloró. Tony saboreó sus saladas lágrimas mientras abría la boca en un grito silencioso. Estaba a salvo aquí, en su casa. Él todavía tenía un hogar. A pesar de su estado arruinado, a pesar de que el lugar apestaba a alcohol, y a pesar de que su mejor amigo acababa de despegar con su traje de Iron Man.

Todo el dolor, la angustia, el sufrimiento y la traición estallaron en su pecho. Le dolía como si se tratara de algún golpe fantasma al que todavía no había recibido. Tony lloró hasta que ya no le quedó más nada.

Lloró por los recuerdos de una familia que nunca fue, lloró por las amistades perdidas, pero lo más importante, lloró porque aún no era demasiado tarde.

Si esto era una broma cruel, un retorcido sentido del castigo...

...Tony no quería despertarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: [trataré traerles un capítulo diario, dado que este fanfic tiene 40 capítulos en su haber y tengo muchos fanfics más por traducir en mi lista de pendientes. Deséenme suerte para no morir en el proceso (?)
> 
> los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha]


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Tony hace un poco de control de daños".

Tres horas, ese es el tiempo que tardó Tony en levantarse y aceptar que todo era real. Realmente viajó en el tiempo.

—JARVIS, control de daños —ordenó Tony en voz baja, como si el mínimo ruido fuera suficiente para hacer añicos la ilusión y una vez más estaría varado en la nieve y el hielo.

—Los invitados han sido evacuados de manera segura. El video de vigilancia indica que ninguno resultó herido. La integridad del edificio está en el 83% —dijo JARVIS con su voz robótica característica. Algo de tensión abandonó los hombros de Tony.

—Haz que los bots entreguen el traje en la planta baja para mantenimiento —Tony buscó a tientas la liberación manual de su traje. Frunció el ceño cuando la cerradura no estaba donde él pensó que estaría, y luego recordó que no llevaba puesto el Mark 46.

Tony se quitó pedazos de armadura, tirándolos uno tras otro. Fue extrañamente terapéutico. A diferencia de sus creaciones posteriores, los primeros modelos del traje de Iron Man no lo envolvían en un abrazo metálico. Las piezas se aferraban a él en un patrón intrincado pero robusto. Las manos de Tony recorrieron el metal, empujando y tirando de maneras que él no sabía que todavía recordaba. Después de todo este tiempo, Tony aún podía visualizar los esquemas de cada iteración del traje de Iron Man como si los hubiera dibujado ayer. Estaban grabados en su ser. Sus creaciones nunca lo abandonan, no para mejor, ni tampoco para peor.

—Señor.

Es una locura, ahora que Tony lo piensa: una IA que mostraba emociones humanas, sin embargo JARVIS le dio vida a esos archivos de sonido pregrabados. En ambas ocasiones, cuando perdió a JARVIS, también perdió a un importante miembro de su familia sin apenas tener tiempo para llorar.

—Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes, ¿puedo sugerir otra prueba de toxicidad en sangre antes de retirarme esta noche? —preguntó JARVIS.

Tony siguió trabajando, acumulando pedazos del traje uno encima del otro. Normalmente nunca trataría sus creaciones con tal falta de respeto, pero estaba demasiado desesperado por liberarse de ellas. La sensación de hielo que lentamente reclamaba cada centímetro de su ser mientras se encontraba atrapado dentro de él, perseguiría sus sueños en los años venideros. El traje se había sentido como un ataúd y si él estaba aquí en estos momentos, era algo para tener en cuenta, dado que al final terminó convirtiéndose en uno.

—Señor, si puedo sugerir...

—Te perdí —espetó Tony—. La jodí y tú pagaste por ello.

—Mis disculpas, señor. Me temo que no lo sigo.

—Yo... ¿cómo empiezo, JARVIS? —Tony arrojó el último pedazo de su traje, mirando el rebote de la placa roja y dorada una vez, para luego instalarse sobre una pila de escombros—. Un minuto me estaba muriendo, en una base de Hydra en Siberia. En realidad, estoy ciento por ciento seguro de que morí pero... Entonces estoy aquí, seis años antes.

—¿Está sugiriendo que acaba de experimentar un viaje en el tiempo o tal vez una visión del futuro? —sugirió JARVIS lentamente.

—Sí... No, tal vez... No sé qué es esto —Tony levantó su musculosa, el reactor Arc anidado dentro de su pecho resultó cegador en la oscuridad. Los recuerdos de un escudo aplastándolo por la mitad destellaron ante él. Tony rápidamente lo cubrió.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Y pensar todo lo que había hecho, toda las advertencias, días pasados dentro de su laboratorio, sin dormir. Él creó a Ultron. Por ellos. Porque no quería ver a su equipo, a su 'familia' herida cuando le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a aquella persona que supo manipular sus peores temores. Nadie lo había escuchado. En el proceso de perseguir una ilusión de aceptación, en su lugar, Tony perdió a su familia real.

—Te perdí, JARVIS — dijo Tony con la voz ronca, sintiendo la conocida sensación de escozor retornar a sus ojos. Intentó desesperadamente ignorar la sensación—. Estabas destrozado, por mi culpa. Lo que hice te mató. Yo... Lo siento tanto.

—Estoy firmemente en desacuerdo, señor —afirmó JARVIS—. La evidencia sugiere que todavía estoy aquí, mi ordenador principal está seguro en su bóveda. E incluso si esos eventos tuvieran lugar en el futuro, hoy estoy aquí gracias a usted. Es mi creador, siempre en el fondo ha seguido mis mejores intereses y los suyos propios.

Tony se pasó una mano por la cara, llorar una vez frente a su IA era suficiente para aquel día.

—Si le sirve de consuelo, lo perdono, señor —dijo Jarvis con naturalidad—. Ahora si puedo sugerir otra prueba de toxicidad en sangre, antes de retirarme por la noche.

—Deja de presionar mis botones —murmuró Tony a medias.

—Una observación muy peculiar dado que raramente presiono algo —dijo JARVIS inexpresivo—. ¿Le gustaría que programara los servicios de limpieza?

—Sí, resérvalos para mañana por la mañana... Pensándolo bien, planíficalos para esta misma tarde —el par continuó su alegre broma mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio principal. Tony se tiró al colchón, el cansancio lo inundó y fue ahí cuando fue consciente por primera vez de lo cansado que estaba.

Escuchar a JARVIS otra vez había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, antes de eso estaba Siberia, y antes de eso los Acuerdos. Tony agarró un dispositivo metálico de la mesita de luz para luego pincharse el dedo con él.

82% .

Solo se extenderá exponencialmente desde aquí.

—¿JARVIS...? —el sueño amenazó con tirarlo al abismo. Tony se aferró a sus últimos momentos de conciencia y los usó en llamar a su IA. Esta vez, recibió una respuesta.

—Estoy aquí, señor.

Con eso, Tony se dejó ir.

 

\----------

 

—Señorita Potts, tiene una llamada entrante, es del Sr. Stark —Pepper frunció el ceño a su secretaria. Se volvió para mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

Veintisiete llamadas perdidas. El teléfono había estado sonando sin parar durante la última hora y Pepper había decidido ignorarlo. Ella no estaba impresionada con la borrachera de Tony de anoche. Parte de ella sentía dolor por cortar con él de este modo. Debajo de su armadura de réplicas sarcásticas, sabía lo sensible que podía ser, sin embargo, ella también se vio obligada a tener que dejar en claro su punto. La franca irresponsabilidad de Tony podría destruirlo algún día. Su RP había sido una pesadilla desde el primer día, y con la variable añadida de convertirse en Iron Man, su opinión pública solo se dividiría más si no limpiaba sus acciones rápidamente.

—¿Señorita Potts? —preguntó su secretaria.

—Ponlo en la línea —Pepper se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Le hubiera gustado darle a Tony al menos otro día para refrescarse, pero había recurrido a llamar a teléfonos fijos. Lo último que necesitaba era a Tony tropezando en sede principal con resaca y causando una escena.

—Pepper —murmuró tan pronto como se conectó la llamada.

—Mira, Tony, no voy a fingir que no estoy molesta porque ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto —Pepper sintió que su resolución inicial se desmoronaba bajo la suavidad de la voz de Tony. Ella tomó un momento para estabilizarse y así disponerse a continuar—. Ya hice varias llamadas telefónicas. Si se trata del traje de Iron Man, puedes olvidarlo. Rhodes hizo lo mejor que pudo, torciste su brazo con todo este asunto.

—No se trata de eso —respondió Tony, veloz como un rayo. Parecía sorprendentemente serio—. Quiero decirte algo. He querido decirte esto por mucho tiempo pero no pude hacerlo. Estaba tan convencido de que era porque quería ahorrarte el dolor, pero en realidad... todo el tiempo se trató de mí solamente. No quería admitirlo porque sino significaría que ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No quería verte lastimada, pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta ahora de que si llegara a suceder lo peor y nunca dirás adiós, si no que te culparás por el resto de tu vida incluso cuando nada de esto sea tu culpa.

El color desapareció de las facciones de Pepper, su sangre se convirtió en hielo dentro de sus venas.

—Anthony Edward Stark, ¿qué has hecho...? ¿Estás... estás bien?

—Eras tan buena conmigo, Pep, me apoyaste a pesar de todo. Merecías saber... No era mi lugar el mantenerme alejado de ti. La verdad es que estoy muriendo. Me he estado muriendo desde el momento en el que el reactor ha estado metido en mi pecho. El núcleo de paladio, que es lo alimenta, me está envenenando de a poco. Pilotear el traje solo aceleró la situación —Pepper casi dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos—. Probé todas las combinaciones de elementos conocidos, cada permutación o eso creía. Pienso que estoy trabajando en algo ahora, con suerte y dependiendo de los tiempos de envío, podría solucionarlo en un instante. Solo tienes que darme algo de tiempo y estaré fresco como una lechuga... —la voz de Tony siguió fluyendo a través de los altavoces, hasta que finalmente Pepper pudo salir de su trance.

—Oh... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tony! —murmuró Pepper. Levantó su teléfono con manos temblorosas—. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Estás en tu casa? Quédate quieto. ¡Ya voy para allá! ¡Happy, prepara el auto! —gritó Pepper, casi tropezándose mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Ella apenas podía pensar con claridad. De repente, todo tuvo sentido. El comportamiento autodestructivo de Tony, la recaída completa en la bebida y las fiestas, las miradas evasivas... Tony se estaba muriendo. Tony se está muriendo y ella no estaba a su lado. ¡Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada! Demasiado ocupado siendo el nuevo CEO de Stark Industries...

—Espera, ¿acaso me designaste como CEO porque sabías que estabas...? ¡Sabías que estabas...! —ella había pensado que no estaba tratando lo suficiente, que estaba decepcionando a todo el mundo, cuando todo este tiempo...

—Corre con cuidado con esos tacones —desvió Tony la conversación, sin confirmar ni negar nada. —JARVIS. Esta es precisamente la razón por la que te dije que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera estado allí en persona.

Pepper se metí al auto y cerró la puerta de un golpe mientras le ordenó a Happy que pusiera el acelerador.

—Señor, de acuerdo con mi matriz de probabilidades, la interacción cara a cara produjo el resultado de una probabilidad del noventa y siete por ciento de discusión, en comparación con el tres por ciento de posibilidad de tener una conversación civilizada.

—Punto a favor.

Pepper hizo caso omiso de las alegres disputas y le dijo a Happy que ignorara las luces. Ella necesitaba llegar a Malibú lo más rápido posible.

 

\----------

 

Seis horas, una camiseta de AC/DC empapada de lágrimas y una larga llamada telefónica con un preocupado Coronel James Rhodes más tarde, Tony se sentó en su sofá a tomar un trago.

No es del tipo alcohólico. Sin embargo, él aún se estaba muriendo, muchas gracias. La clorofila todavía sabía tan repugnante como la recordaba. Pepper estaba dormida en el dormitorio de invitados. Considerando la bomba que acababa de lanzar sobre ella, diría que todo había salido bastante bien. Una hora más tarde y Tony hizo un gesto de adiós a los limpiadores, su mansión de Malibu una vez más descendió a la oscuridad.

—La copia de seguridad está completa, señor —informó Jarvis.

Un chip surgió de la consola del comando central. Tony lo sacó de su zócalo y lo encerró dentro de una caja a prueba de señales—. Recuérdame hacer esto cada seis meses —había pensado que las copias de seguridad eran vulgares, demasiado inseguras. No volverá a cometer ese error.

—Registrado, señor.

Tony bajó los escalones que conducían a su taller. Comparado con su laboratorio en la Torre de los Vengadores, el taller de Malibu parecía anticuado, humilde, inclusive. No obstante, este lugar había visto la desaparición del Mercader de la Muerte y el nacimiento de Iron Man. Algunas de sus mejores ideas nacieron aquí. Sus dedos se volvieron fantasmales sobre la almohadilla de bloqueo. _"Ugh-contraseñas..."_ , Tony hizo una mueca. _"¿Qué es esto, la edad de piedra?"_ La puerta se abrió con un suave clic y múltiples hologramas cobraron vida. Iluminaron el espacio con un suave resplandor. Su asiento quedó como lo había dejado en otra vida. Se inclinó en su banco de trabajo apreciando la limpieza a su alrededor. En la pared del fondo, la hilera extensa trajes de Iron Man destruidos se exhibía con orgullo.

Tony liberó el aire contenido: olía a metal mezclado con aceite de motor. Este era su taller, su garaje, su patio de juegos... Y se lo habían devuelto.

Tony podía sentir la adrenalina, la alegría pura de la creación volvía a él. Le ordenó a JARVIS que blindara el lugar.

Era hora de volver al trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [¡Chicos, chicos! La autora puso el link de esta traducción en su propia publicación, es decir, SOMOS LOS TRADUCTORES OFICIALES DEL FIC AL ESPAÑOL.  
> Si pueden vayan al link de la historia original y déjenle un comentario, creo que en verdad Iviv lo apreciará mucho <3
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha]


	3. CAPÍTULO 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Cualquier kudos y comentario será atesorado. La primera actualización incluirá 4 capítulos y un prólogo."

Tony tardó menos de nueve horas en dibujar los esquemas del Mark 47 durante los cuales abandonó todas las actividades innecesarias para mantener la vida, sin embargo, aun así logró dormir tres horas únicamente debido a que JARVIS lo había amenazado con apagar su laboratorio y Pepper con echarse a llorar. Los suministros que Tony necesitaba para crear el nuevo elemento llegaron después de su siesta. Mientras JARVIS había estado ocupado comprando un laboratorio lo suficientemente grande como para sintetizarlo, Tony puso al Mark 47 en proceso fabricación. Estaría allí cuando lo necesitara, pero por el momento, continuaría piloteando al Mark 5. Necesitaba cerrar la brecha tecnológica entre sus inventos futuros y la iteración escueta que proporcionaría para los militares. Sí, Tony iba a recrear la Legión de Hierro.

Si Tony había aprendido algo de lo que los medios llamaron 'Civil War', es que el rechazo ciego a la autoridad por parte del Capitán América tuvo consecuencias sumamente desastrosas. Mientras uno siga viviendo en sociedad, siempre estará sujeto a reglas y regulaciones. El truco era asegurarse de que los buenos escribieran esas reglas. Para evitar fallas en el futuro, Tony necesitaba una mayor influencia política. Por supuesto, tenía influencia como Iron Man, pero de alguna manera no había podido reconocer la fuerza bruta que era Tony Stark.

El brillante líder de Stark Industries, genio, inventor, multimillonario.

En retrospectiva, hubo lapsos de decisiones fatales mucho antes de la creación de Ultron. Impulsado por su caprichoso deseo de querer convertirse en un "hombre mejor", Tony se había distanciado del corazón político de Estados Unidos, haciendo la vista gorda ante la tormenta que se gestaba entre la élite mundial. Tony no había logrado identificar a los miembros comprometidos de dicho círculo, lo que hubiera sido notoriamente obvio de haber sido parte de él.

Pepper había llamado para una conferencia de prensa el día de hoy. Flanqueado por el coronel James Rhodes, ella compartió la grave noticia de la salud deficiente de Tony. El mundo estalló en caos en medio de una transmisión en vivo. Para cimentar su punto, Pepper había recibido instrucciones de traer escaneos de su pecho a la conferencia. Cualquier incredulidad fue sofocada rápidamente por expertos de todo el mundo. Enfrentados a un interés público sin precedentes, llegaron a la decisión unánime de que esas fotos mostraban nada más y nada menos que envenenamiento con paladio en sus últimas etapas.

Hubo una multitud acampada frente a la sede de Stark Industries desde el anuncio, exigiendo ver a Iron Man. Las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos estaban en completo desorden. La armadura de War Machine solo los detendría por un tiempo antes de que exigieran contacto directo con Tony.

Con la atención preocupada en otra parte, Tony no había salido de su mansión en Malibú,sin embargo, supervisó la situación actual desde su taller. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para calcular su próximo movimiento. Tony se había sorprendido por la falta de contacto de SHIELD, pero sospechaba que era porque nunca les había dado una oportunidad esta vez.

Desde su desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños, Tony nunca abandonó la casa, y mucho menos se fue a una tienda de donas deshabitada. Su relación con Pepper y Rhodey fue reparada después de que dio a conocer su condición, por lo tanto, todavía tenía personas a las que podía recurrir. Tony también había despedido a Natalie Rushman sin previo aviso. JARVIS eliminó todos los errores restantes que el agente había plantado en su sistema.

SHIELD ya no tenía idea sobre la vida de Tony, estaban tan ciegos como el resto del mundo. Si SHIELD pudiera, a estas alturas habría dado un puntapié en la puerta de entrada, ofreciendo a la fuerza su "ayuda" a cambio de algo mucho mayor en el futuro. Tony no los necesitaba, pero tampoco iba a interferir debido a que, después de las últimas horas, habría personas mucho más preocupadas por su bienestar que él mismo. Las personas con recursos suficientes para asegurar que las sospechosas organizaciones desde las sombras no se acercaran ni siquiera al mismo código postal que él.

Tony sintió una retorcida sensación de satisfacción. Dado que es compensado por sus servicios, no está en contra de hacer negocios con SHIELD. Son útiles de muchas maneras, pero él lo haría bajo sus propios términos o no lo haría en absoluto. No era conocido por cometer el mismo error dos veces seguidas.

—Señor, tiene una llamada entrante del Coronel Rhodes —informó JARVIS. Una imagen de Rhodey apareció en la esquina de la tableta en la que Tony había estado trabajando.

—Pásamelo —dijo Tony, dejando la tableta a un lado.

—Tony —el coronel había visto días mejores, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos coincidían con los de Tony y tenía el ceño fruncido grabado profundamente en sus facciones—. No tienes que hacer esto. Puedo contenerlos todo el tiempo que necesites. No les debes una maldita cosa.

Tony sonrió.

—Lo sé, osito. Pero todo tiene un precio y solo hago lo que mejor hago. Hacer tratos.

Rhodey frunció los labios. La transmisión cambió a una habitación diferente.

—Señor Presidente —Tony no hizo ningún intento de esbozar su sonrisa de showman, y por lo que parece, el presidente Ellis no había esperado que lo hiciera.

—Señor Stark, me gustaría comenzar expresando mi admiración por su trabajo. Si lo que dijo el Coronel Rhodes era cierto, Stark Industries recibirá todo el apoyo. Serás ayudado por los mejores de esta nación y se te proporcionarán los fondos que el gobierno pueda proporcionar para garantizar que la 'Legión de Hierro' alcance todo su potencial antes de... tu intempestiva partida —la mirada del presidente se deslizó por el cuello de Tony, no mostró especial atención a las venas pintadas de paladio que él tampoco había intentado ocultar—. El coronel me ha informado sobre su condición, su devoción a la paz mundial es verdaderamente digna de elogio.

Tony era muy consciente de lo terrible que debe ser el envenenamiento con paladio y planeaba abusar de esa ventaja.

—Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se entusiasme demasiado, mi declaración anterior permanece en pie. La Legión de Hierro no será retroadaptada con ningún armamento. Solo servirán como unidades de búsqueda y rescate. Su primera y única prioridad es evacuar a los civiles de los desastres naturales o zonas de guerra.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Stark. No podría estar más de acuerdo —el presidente Ellis aceptó con entusiasmo los términos preestablecidos de Tony. Stark Industries entablaría una relación de trabajo con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, diseñando y fabricando unidades patentadas de la Legión de Hierro para las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. Stark Industries retendría todos los derechos legales y la jurisdicción sobre el despliegue de esas unidades. El contrato establecía específicamente que la Legión de Hierro no podía ser alterada, remodelada o modificada de ninguna manera y solo podían desplegarse en un contexto de búsqueda y rescate. Por supuesto, si los militares decidían respetar esos términos ya era otro asunto completamente diferente.

A juzgar por el entusiasmo de Ellis, probablemente todavía habría firmado, incluso si el contrato era una negociación por su riñón izquierdo. La estructura política interna del Senado actual era delicada. Después de todo, si se atrevía a rechazar los términos de Tony, él podría firmar fácilmente los derechos con sus oponentes. Las próximas elecciones se acercaban, y como todos los políticos, Ellis también necesitaba buena voluntad pública.

Un ejército uniforme de Iron Man tendría más impacto que un solo parecido. La armadura de War Machine había sido escaneada en el momento en que aterrizó, pero según Rhodey, ninguno de sus ingenieros estaba ni medianamente cerca de descubrir cómo funcionaban los propulsores, y mucho menos toda la armadura. La recreación de Iron Man tomaría al menos otra década. O peor aún, después de la muerte de Tony Stark, la tecnología de Iron Man podría perderse para siempre. Era mejor para ellos esperar su tiempo y obtener lo que podían mientras ellos todavía podrían otorgárselo. Después de todo, sin un sucesor intelectual, Stark Industries tenía garantizado un camino hacia el fracaso sin importar cuán duro su actual CEO intentara mantenerlo a flote. Stark Industries se basó en avances tecnológicos revolucionarios. Fue la fundación que apoyó al imperio Stark. Esperar que la compañía mantenga su trayectoria brillante después de perder su guía no era realista.

En ese punto, el contrato no sería más que promesas vacías. Las principales potencias podrían intimidar fácilmente el caparazón del Stark Industries en sumisión. El presidente Ellis los había firmado tan voluntariamente porque eran los términos de un hombre muerto, obsoletos en el momento en el que les entregaba el trabajo de toda su vida.

—Mis condolencias al Señor Stark. Está haciendo buenas obras. Su trabajo no será olvidado —dijo el presidente Ellis después de que el contrato había finalizado. Ambas partes recibieron una copia digital de la documentación.

—Dios bendiga a América —y con esas palabras, Tony cortó la transmisión.

Estaban en un brusco despertar.

 

\----------

 

Tony comió un plato de lasaña en su taller. No era del tipo instantáneo, sino del tipo que uno esperaría de un elegante restaurante italiano. Carne de res ciento por ciento alimentada con pasto, orgánica y certificada. Una de sus pantallas reproducía imágenes anteriores de Tony dirigiéndose a la prensa desde la entrada de la sede de Stark Industries.

— _'Legado'_ —repitió la grabación de Tony. Al otro lado de la pantalla, el hombre en el podio parecía mortalmente enfermo—. _'Iron Man no es sobre mí. Nunca lo fue. Se trata de lo que elegimos dejar atrás para las generaciones futuras. Se trata de lo bueno que podemos hacer mientras aún estemos aquí, y de lo que podemos hacer incluso después de que nos hayamos ido'._

—JARVIS, amigo. ¿Tengo que comer esto? —Tony pinchó el lado ofensivo de la ensalada con su tenedor. Nadie comía lasaña con ensalada, era un comprobado hecho científico.

—No, señor, aunque la Señorita Potts había insistido en un informe de su ingesta dietética diaria. ¿Le gustaría que excluyera las diversas vitaminas y minerales en dicho informe? —preguntó JARVIS en un tanto pasivo-agresivo.

—Traidor —murmuró Tony, metiéndose un bocado de ensalada en la boca. En la pantalla, el ex director ejecutivo de Stark Industries era bombardeado con múltiples y variadas preguntas. Después de responder algunas sobre la Legión de Hierro, una periodista planteó algo que silenció a la cuadra entera de ciudad en la que se encontraban.

— _'¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo más le queda al Señor Stark?'_ —claramente una fanática de Iron Man, la chica sin severidad en su voz se le notaba que estaba a punto de llorar congojada—. _'¿No se puede hacer nada para curar su enfermedad?'_ —el espacio para conferencias estaba en silencio, tanto la prensa como el público se encontraban esperando su respuesta.

— _'¿Cuál es tu nombre?'_ —preguntó la grabación de Tony.

— _'Es Tracy, señor'._

— _'Bueno, Tracy: he hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. Cerrar el sector de armas de Stark Industries, el nacimiento de Iron Man, la Stark Expo, aunque no muy buenos, fueron todos intentos de tratar de corregir esos errores'_ —su grabación se detuvo para inspeccionar a la multitud—. _'¿He hecho del mundo un lugar mejor? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero dejarlo en este estado. Tengo tantas ideas, energía renovable, tratamientos médicos de vanguardia, prótesis humanas, tantas posibilidades. Nunca supe la importancia del tiempo hasta ahora. Después de que la Legión de Hierro sea entregada de manera segura, regresaré a mi laboratorio, porque si soy conocido por algo, es por no ser una persona que simplemente se da por vencido'_ —la multitud estalló en vítores ante aquel conmovedor discurso—. _'Estoy lejos de haber terminado. Triunfaré o moriré en el intento, puedes contar con ello. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, Tracy, tengo tres, tal vez cuatro meses, para hallar una solución.'_

La niña, bendita sea su alma, se rompió a llorar para terminar diciendo.

— _'Gracias, Señor Stark. Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes.'_

Tony asintió con firmeza, para luego girar sobre sus talones. La prensa restante intentó a asaltar el puesto, solo para ser detenidos por los de seguridad. Después de eso, la transmisión volvió a la sala de redacción.

— _'Bueno, Jimmy, eso fue ciertamente inesperado. Por lo que parece, Tony Stark no está acabado...'_

—Apágalo —la pantalla regresó a una explosión axonométrica del reactor Arc.

—Señor, tan impresionado como estoy por su entrega ejemplar, lamento informarle que todavía tenemos varias dificultades por abordar antes de que podamos sintetizar el nuevo elemento —las páginas de cálculos aparecieron en la pantalla. Tony se estaba quedando sin tiempo y los tres meses que le había prometido a todos resultaban no ser suficientes.

Tenía menos de setenta y dos horas antes de su cumpleaños, que se ajustaría a aproximadamente cinco después de arreglar todo y trasladarse a su nuevo laboratorio. Tony sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero nunca había sido conocido por su precaución. Con su enfermedad ahora de conocimiento público, Tony tenía la excusa perfecta para desaparecer bajo el radar por un tiempo. Sintetizar el nuevo elemento tomaría solo una fracción de ese tiempo, pero Tony necesitaría esos tres meses para elaborar estrategias y hacer una investigación privada de los eventos futuros.

Se había sentido un poco culpable por mentirle a Pepper y Rhodey. Pero bueno, al menos estaba mejorando al decir medias verdades, ¿verdad? Él tenía la solución lista, así que no tenía mucho sentido darles un ataque al corazón. Bueno, un ataque al corazón más severo de que los que ya habían experimentado, mejor dicho.

—El laboratorio debe completar su retroadaptación en un par de horas, Señor.

—Genial, JARVIS. Sube al servidor cuando esté hecho. Haz que los materiales sean transportados allí, luego coloca las instalaciones bajo llave —ordenó Tony. Tuvo que demoler la mitad de su mansión previamente en su carrera contra el reloj. Lo intentaría con más detenimiento ahora que tenía la oportunidad de prepararse.

—Lo haré, señor.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando, no había vuelta atrás. Era hora de llevar este espectáculo a la carretera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [estoy tratando por todos los medios hacer que los capítulos me vayan quedado de un modo lo más alejado al tipo "Traductor de Google". Espero estar lográndolo porque no se hacen a la idea de lo mucho que cuesta hacerlo xDDD  
> Cualquier cosa, me lo dicen en los comentarios. Los leo todos y me sirven para saber como voy con el proyecto n.n  
> Nos estaremos leyendo mañana con un nuevo capítulo, chicos.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha]


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

En el backstage de Stark Expo, Justin Hammer se dio prisa. Estrechar algunas manos había tomado demasiado tiempo y estaba retrasado en lo que respecta al cabello y el maquillaje.

-¡Señor Hammer...! ¡Oiga! ¡Justin Hammer! -lo llamó un guardia de seguridad.

-¿Qué? -espetó Hammer-. Será mejor que sea importante, estoy a punto de subir al escenario en treinta minutos -manteniendo el ritmo, Hammer apartó al guardia del camino.

-Hay algún tipo de falla en el equipo... los drones no saludaron cuando los probamos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio... -al detenerse, el ritmo cardíaco de Hammer aumentó al oír esa información. Hammer Industries había querido una sede de Stark Industries durante más tiempo del que cualquiera pudiera recordar. Él no quería demostrarle al mundo que merecía igual atención en comparación con el multimillonario, si no aún más.

-Será mejor que eche un vistazo, por aquí. Sígame -el guardia de seguridad hizo señas, aunque con un poco de fuerza.

En el estado de ánimo normal de Hammer, podría haber interrogado al hombre, pero ante la humillación pública, decidió simplemente seguirlo con prisa. Viajaron por un pasillo vacío, luego a través de una entrada marcada como 'personal autorizado'. Todo era bastante siniestro.

-¿A dónde vamos? -la pregunta de Hammer fue recibida con silencio-. ¡Respóndeme! Sé Kung Fu... -el guardia de seguridad lo empujó hacia una puerta lateral.

Tony estaba sentado en el centro de la sala de profesores vacía.

-Déjanos -ordenó. El guardia asintió, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás suyo con un suave clic. Hammer jugueteaba con su corbata, pero no parecía alarmado. Era consciente de que Hammer habría entrado en pánico de haber visto a alguien más después de haber sido trasladado a un lugar desierto, pero Tony era Iron Man. Iron Man no era conocido por hacer trabajos turbios. Antes de que Hammer pudiera comenzar con las preguntas, Tony levantó un dedo para callarlo-. Buenas noches, genio. De seguro te preguntas por qué estoy aquí en lugar de agazaparme en un búnker tratando de resolver problemas más importantes. Bueno, déjame darte una pista, esa razón se relaciona con el estar a diez pies delante tuyo -Tony escribió en su computadora portátil. No le dio a Hammer una sola mirada.

-Anthony, yo... -Hammer bufó, alisando su arrugada chaqueta. Vio a uno de sus drones. Su placa posterior había sido removida, exponiendo la placa del circuito. Un par de cables gruesos lo conectaron a la computadora portátil de Tony-. ¿Estás pirateando mis drones? ¡No puedes hacer eso, es propiedad del gobierno! -graznó Hammer-. Oh... ahora lo entiendo. Como pruebo ser un digno oponente tuyo, decides mostrar tus verdaderos colores. ¡Me pregunto qué dirá el mundo cuando se entere de esto! Y créanme, oirán hablar de... -Tony, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas vacías por lo que son, dio vuelta su portátil mostrándole a Hammer la pantalla. La codificación parpedeó en rojo en el fondo-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me estás mostrando? -Hammer se acercó, mirando la pantalla como si de un idioma alienígena se tratara.

-Por el amor de... -Tony pasó su mano por su rostro tratando de alejar la exasperación que ahora empezaba a sentir-. ¿Nada de esto significa algo para ti? ¿Incluso cuando dices tener un título en ingeniería? -se levantó y golpeó el dron en la pierna para enfatizar sus palabras-. Esto está comprometido. Vanko tiene tantas salidas que bien podría tratarse de una colmena. ¿No entiendes lo que has hecho? Has arrastrado a un terrorista convicto fuera de prisión, has falsificado su muerte, financiado su investigación, solo para que pudieras ¿qué? ¿Para superarme en una tonta feria de ciencias? Aunque, lo admito, es una feria de ciencias muy extravagante, pero mira esto -Tony hizo un gesto hacia el avión no tripulado, luego a la codificación en su computadora portátil-. Todo lo que se necesita es un comando, y tendrás un ejército de drones en vivo que solo responde a Vanko. ¿Te parece que sea el tipo más razonable del mundo?

-Y-yo... no sé de lo que estás hablando... -tartamudeó Hammer.

-No, no, ahórratelo, no quiero oírlo -interrumpió Tony-. Me importa una mierda lo que te pase, deberías haber pensado en las consecuencias cuando lo sacaste de la cárcel, pero esa gente de ahí fuera, esas personas inocentes que están aquí para pasar un buen rato, cuando la situación este ardiente... serán los que quedarán atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Ellos serán los que paguen por tus errores -Tony sacó una maleta de debajo de la mesa. Lo abrió para recuperar un pequeño dispositivo metálico del tamaño de un teléfono celular-. Este de aquí es un pulso electromagnético. Cuando presiones el interruptor, freirá cada circuito dentro de los cien pies de distancia. Tendrás unos tres segundos entre que Vanko los encienda y cuando comience a disparar. Úsalo sabiamente -con el objeto entregado y situación informada, Tony prosiguió a desenchufar su laptop del dron.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? -atónito, Hammer siguió a Tony fuera de la sala de profesores.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? Shuu... ¿No tienes programado estar en escena en veinte minutos? -Tony lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Hammer mientras abría la puerta de la salida de emergencia. Había un vehículo esperándolo afuera. Al ver a Tony, Happy salió del asiento del conductor para abrirle la puerta a su jefe.

-No puedes irte, si lo que dijiste es cierto... -Hammer agarró la mano de Tony y metió el EMP (pulso electromagnético) en ella-. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Solo soy un civil! ¡Tú eres Iron Man, no puedes huir! -Happy se apresuró, listo para golpear en la cara a Hammer de ser necesario. Tony se quedó quieto y colocó una mano reconfortante sobre su guardaespaldas.

Hubo un tiempo en que Tony había creído en la misma maldita cosa. Él era Iron Man. Él no podría escapar. Había personas que lo necesitaban. Esas personas resultaron ser las mismas que lo culparon por todo lo que estaba mal en sus vidas. Lo había intentado tan duro. Dejó hasta su alma por defender los acuerdo, tragó su orgullo y respondió por Ross de entre todas las personas, pero nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno. Sus errores siempre superarían cualquier mérito. Después de años, décadas de intentarlo, Tony simplemente ya estaba cansado. Se recuperó luego de haber sido golpeado innumerables veces. Él siempre se armó de nuevo, siguió adelante con la vida más decidido a ayudar, más impulsado a traer el bien. Nunca podría darse el lujo de frenarse, temeroso de perder su determinación por corregir sus errores, pero de alguna manera, el golpe en Siberia lo hizo.

Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con observar a las personas que trató de proteger en su contra, o tal vez fue ver que su "familia" percibida sea elogiada por hacer las mismas cosas por las que siempre había sido reprendido. Obligación, responsabilidad, consentimiento: al final, nada de eso importó. Tony finalmente se dio cuenta de que no podía salvar a todos. Él no podía asumir la responsabilidad de las acciones de otras personas.

Lástima que nadie había estado allí para decirle eso mismo antes de volar a Siberia.

-Contrariamente a la creencia popular y/o tu propia creencia, yo también soy solo un civil -Tony se encogió de hombros-. Y un civil que se está muriendo de un envenenamiento por paladio al máximo nivel -giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que Hammer pudiera ver mejor las venas de su cuello-. Creo que me he ganado una licencia temporal por enfermedad. Ya no eres mi problema, al menos no durante los próximos tres meses. Así que... Ve. A. Salvarte. Tú mismo -Tony metió el pulso en la mano de Hammer-. Al menos ahora sabes cómo hacerlo, no mucha gente tiene ese privilegio -Tony apartó su mano de las de Hammer, tirándose él y su computadora portátil al asiento trasero de su vehículo.

-Todos cosechamos lo que sembramos.

 

\---------

 

La sección de Hammer Industries terminó en un completo y total desastre, por decirlo del más modo suave posible.

Tony, quien tenía exactamente cero esperanzas puestas en Hammer, no había planeado dejar en sus manos la vida de miles de civiles desde el primer momento. Había un pequeño ejército de oficiales de la SWAT acampado fuera de la exposición, listos para desplegarse en cualquier intante. El pulso electromagnético había sido más beneficioso para Hammer de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Habiendo tenido la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, Tony pensó mucho sobre sus acciones pasadas. Quizo darle una salida a Hammer, un escenario en el que no tenía que terminar encarcelado por el resto de su vida, y sorprendentemente, este lo supo aprovechar. A Tony le impresionó que le hubiera dado a Hammer menos de treinta minutos para procesar la situación. Tuvo que procesar las palabras de Tony (nada y nada menos de entre todas las personas) sobre que Vanko había comprometido los aviones no tripulados y debido a esto, tropezó en el escenario desorientado por la sobrecarga de información, para luego tartamudear la mitad de su discurso antes de presionar el botón y activar el pulso incluso sin siquiera esperar a que Vanko los encendiera previamente.

No hubo víctimas, aparte de un mínimo daño a la propiedad y que todo el público se alejó corriendo del lugar. Hammer fue puesto bajo custodia en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo. Hasta que nuevas investigaciones pudieran revelar evidencia adicional, él estaría haciendo servicio comunitario y pagando una considerable multa al estado por los daños causados, una gran diferencia en comparación con la cadena perpetua y la confiscación de todas las propiedades relacionadas de Hammer Industries que tuvo lugar en su otra línea temporal.

Vanko fue atrapado a su tercer día como fugitivo. Rhodey personalmente se aseguró de que nunca volviera a ver la luz del día en prisión. Las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos apoyaron plenamente la decisión. Teniendo en cuenta que todavía se estaba "muriendo", Tony dudaba de que hubieran permitido que cualquier persona le tocara un solo pelo de la cabeza sin haber entregado la Legión de Hierro antes.

Hablando de morir, Tony tocó el reactor Arc y pensó en lo extraño y familiar que era volver a sentir la carcasa.

-Vamos, JARVIS, ¿realmente necesito seguir bebiendo esto? Estoy curado, nunca he estado mejor -Tony derramó el líquido en su botella de bebida, haciendo una mueca ante su color verde pantanoso.

-Los suplementos de clorofila son muy recomendables para eliminar las toxinas restantes en su cuerpo. Estoy ejecutando pruebas del elemento recién sintetizado. Hasta que se pueda tomar una decisión unánime, me temo que su tratamiento deberá continuar, Señor -ante la respuesta de JARVIS, Dum-E emitió pitidos alegremente. Corrió para reinstalar la licuadora que Tony había destrozado.

-Oye, esa cosa ha estado en el cesto, al menos enjuágala primero -advirtió Tony. Viendo el esfuerzo inútil que esto era, simplemente se dedicó a suspirar y tomar otro trago más de clorofila.

-Señor, si puedo me gustaría felicitar las decisiones maduras que ha tenido en los últimos días. Estoy seguro de que la Señorita Potts estará muy orgullosa de usted -JARVIS le dio a Tony cinco segundos de advertencia antes de apagar el laboratorio.

-Sí, cuéntame sobre lo inmaduro que he sido antes -Tony se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente.

Aparte de la salud física, Tony se había sorprendido de lo bien que lo había estado haciendo psicológicamente hablando. El regreso de JARVIS sentó las bases de su camino hacia la recuperación. Su relación mejorada con Pepper solo impulsó este proceso. A pesar de todo, Tony todavía tenía pesadillas, todavía se despertaba sobresaltado en medio de la noche con la mano agarrada a su pecho porque había estado tan seguro de que el reactor Arc estaba aplastado por la mitad. Sí, intentó solucionarlo a base de ir a la deriva por el peligroso camino de hacer setenta y dos horas de una ardua y excesiva jornada laboral, pero debido a su patrón de sueño preestablecido tuvo que desechar esa posibilidad mucho antes incluso de que él mismo lo supiera.

El nuevo laboratorio de Tony contaba con ventanas de piso a techo en una de sus paredes. La exposición a la luz natural entrenó su cuerpo para hacerlo aceptar que este necesitaba permanecer dormido a ciertas horas del día. Aunado al hecho de que ahora además, se alimentaba regularmente y comenzaba a exigir comida cuando esta no estaba allí, su mejoría fue más que notable. De hecho, nadie esperó que un moribundo en sus condiciones asistiera a eventos de importancia tales como lo eran galas de recaudación de fondos, por ejemplo.

Entre la falta de entretenimiento nocturno y que JARVIS cerraba el laboratorio a tempranas horas de la noche, Tony no tuvo más remedio que comer, bañarse y descansar. Aún no había nada por lo que preocuparse sabiendo que todas las situaciones que habían plagado sus pesadillas no habían sucedido aún. Nueva York, Ultron, los Acuerdos de Sokovia... Ninguna de ellas era real en estos momentos.

Dentro del secreto de su laboratorio, Tony mantuvo la vigilancia sobre enemigos conocidos, comenzó proyectos para atacar problemas correlativos e investigó variables desconocidas para que pudiera prepararse en consecuencia. Tony había fortalecido su relación con el gobierno, remendado el chiste que significaba su anterior imagen pública, tratado con los drones de Hammer y sintetizado un nuevo elemento dentro de setenta y dos horas. Con años en la pista y usándolo en su favor, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria: él sintió esperanza.

Esa renovada perspectiva de su vida, hizo que Tony se maravillara. Aferrado a sus últimos años de juventud, se estaba recuperando a un ritmo que una vez le pareció un recuerdo lejano. Estaba reconstruyendo masa muscular, entre trabajar en el traje de Iron Man, volver a dibujar esquemas para la próxima generación de tecnología Stark y continuar su investigación sobre prótesis de alta tecnología. Tony ahora se alegraba de levantarse cada mañana.

Quizás y debido a esto, es que pasaron tres meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando llegó el momento de enfrentar el mundo, Tony ya se encontraba más que preparado para hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [No sé si no lo han notando (aunque lo dudo, considerando que la escritora es muy buena dándose a entender con la narrativa) pero esta historia es un tanto oscura en cuanto al modo de accionar de que tiene Tony. Puede que a partir de aquí las cosas se vayan enturbiando más de la cuenta. No les quiero ni asustar ni nada pero consideré que debía decírselos antes de que las actualizaciones continúen su ritmo xD
> 
> Cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo en los comentarios, los leeré todos y se los contestaré en la medida de lo posible. Recuerden eso sí, no dejar spoilers, por favor se los pido...  
> Nos leemos <3
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha ]


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Capítulo en el cuál Stephen finalmente muestra su rostro..."

—Señor Stark, qué historia tan inspiradora. ¿Puedo agregar lo maravilloso que es verlo de nuevo? Ha sido tan aburrido sin su exquisita presencia —una mujer, heredera de una corporación minera sonrió cuando Tony la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla. Sus joyas brillaban bajo la luz de los candelabros que iluminaban el salón.

—Jemma, el placer es todo mío —Tony mostró su sonrisa distintiva de hombre de negocios —. Es bueno estar de vuelta. Eché de menos la atención —su compañía se rió cortésmente ante aquel comentario.

En la gala, hombres y mujeres se mezclaron en trajes y vestidos a medida. Tony había pronunciado recientemente un discurso, repitiendo por centésima vez su alentadora historia de sufrimiento en Afganistán, escapando del cautiverio con la armadura de Iron Man, su subsecuente envenenamiento por paladio para finalmente cerrar narrando su triunfo al sintetizar un nuevo elemento. La mayoría de ellas eran noticias viejas a decir verdad, sin embargo como al mundo siempre le encantaba oír alguna historia triste, no podía negarse a contarlas frente a esas multitudes. Tony se quedó y conversó con los invitados hasta que consiguió una excusa para ir al bar. Si hubiera sido más joven, habría salido a la carretera, pero a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, su segundo ascenso (casi literal) de las cenizas necesitaba mostrarse prometedor. Hasta ahora, todo había ido según lo planeado, si crear el reactor Arc en una cueva a partir de los restos de un misil no era suficiente, sintetizar un elemento nuevo mientras moría solo consolidaba su genialidad aún más. Todo lo que se esperaba de él por el resto de la noche era el mezclarse en la concurrencia hasta que llegara la hora de la subasta de arte para caridad. A Tony no le interesaban los garabatos intangibles, pero a Pepper parecía gustarle. Ya en otras ocasiones había gastado más por menos así que no le importaba "derrochar" su capital en ello.

Después de la confesión de Tony, los dos se habían acomodado al viejo ritmo de este último estableciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: el creaba el gran esquema de las cosas mientras Pepper los hacía realidad. Era cómodo, familiar. Ella estaba haciendo un trabajo extraordinario como CEO. Las acciones de Stark Industries habían caído en picado a raíz de la ausencia de Tony, solo para dispararse nuevamente después de su regreso. Es verdad, tenía cada vez menos tiempo para él y a cambio, Tony se había dado cuenta de que también la necesitaba cada vez menos en comparación con otras veces.

Sin importar el hecho de si Pepper lo sabía o no, habían pasado por el infierno y, bajo cualquier pronóstico, volvían a estar juntos. Su "ruptura" en su vida anterior ayudó a Tony a darse cuenta de que ellos nunca fueron el uno para el otro de una manera romántica. Había cosas que la gente haría por un amigo pero que nunca aprobarían en un amante. Pepper necesitaba estabilidad en una relación, alguien para estar allí para ella cuando lo necesitara. Tony era Iron Man, se lanzaba más al peligro todos los días que algunos hombres durante toda su vida. En cambio, él necesitaba lealtad, compañerismo y emoción. Tony basó sus logros en la elaboración de un objetivo, para luego encerrar en un túnel su visión y no detener su marcha hasta alcanzarlo. Algunas personas solamente elegían retroceder cuando se topaban con un callejón sin salida, pero Tony no era así. Se lanzaría a él una y otra vez hasta alcanzar lo imposible o se hiciese añicos en un millón de piezas. Cuando Tony creía en algo, no se detenía hasta que lograba conseguirlo, llueva o truene.

Mientras Pepper estaba llegando a un acuerdo con su recién encontrada independencia, Tony también estaba aceptando el hecho de que le gustaba más a Pepper como amigo. Lo que tenían era comprensión, una afición mutua construida a base de años de relación, algo demasiado precioso como para arriesgarse a perderlo. 

Tal vez Tony le recompraría la colección de arte moderno que había donado a los Boy Scouts de América, con piezas adicionales para compensarla por deshacerse de ella en primer lugar.

Los pensamientos de Tony corrieron en una tangente mientras esperaba su bebida. Se apoyó contra la barra, examinando a la multitud con un aire de hastiado aburrimiento hasta que una figura vestida de esmoquin, llamó su atención. _'¿Acaso era…?'_ Tony, haciendo caso omiso de su orden de bebida, tomó dos cócteles justo cuando otro camarero los colocó. Ignorando las miradas indignadas en su espalda, marchó a través de la pista de baile en dirección a la figura que había capturado su atención. 

—Doctor... ¿Strange?

El hombre en cuestión se volvió hacia él.

—Pues, si no es otro que el Doctor Stark, el hombre del siglo —Strange arqueó una ceja, estaba claro que no había esperado que lo abordaran.

—Por favor, no me digas que crees en el periodismo sensacionalista. Mis amigos me llaman Tony —le dio a Strange una de las bebidas. El doctor lo tomó. Tony nunca había sido presentado a Strange antes de aquel instante, ni sus caminos se habían cruzado en ninguna otra ocasión. Este solo tenía clientes dentro del círculo íntimo de Tony, así como también lo tenía una docena de las personas que asistían a la fiesta. Intercambiaron comentarios amables, ambos contagiados con el ingenio rápido y el pensamiento agudo del otro. 

—Me sorprende que nuestros dos egos encajen en esta habitación —sonrió Tony. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Debería haber esperado por su orden de bebida—. Su artículo sobre la neurogénesis de estimulación temprana es verdaderamente fascinante. He oído que tienes una amplia experiencia con lesiones de la médula espinal y un historial perfecto. ¿Qué pensarías de un trabajo secundario como consultor médico de Stark Industries? Nada demasiado comprometedor, no tomará mucho de tu tiempo. Solo requiere una visita de vez en cuando a mi laboratorio para dibujar algunas líneas preliminares.

Stephen Strange miró sutilmente a su alrededor y notó que aproximadamente la mitad del pasillo podía escuchar su conversación. 

—¿Preferirías un lugar privado? —Strange bajó la voz—. Si esto es sobre... —hizo un gesto hacia el tenue resplandor debajo de la camisa de vestir de Tony para darse a entender.

—¿Esto viejo de aquí? Nah, ya está arreglado. Yo quería tu opinión sobre otra cosa. Stark Industries planea lanzar una línea de prótesis de vanguardia, pero que sean asequible, literalmente a precio de fábrica —era un viejo proyecto que Tony solamente no podía dejar ir. Había actualizado la armadura de War Machine con un paracaídas, un generador de respaldo, tecnología de absorción de choque de última generación y soporte reforzado de la médula espinal. Tony estaba seguro de que Rhodey estaría adecuadamente protegida esta vez, pero ya tenía los esquemas, todo lo que necesitaba era un empujón extra.

—Pensé que, mientras aún pudiera, sería mejor que hiciera algo bueno para el mundo. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que cerré el sector armamentístico por un bien mayor —Tony tocó el reactor Arc. Todavía no se sentía cómodo con ponerse en esa posición. Una parte de él todavía gritaba que no merecía ser un mejor hombre, no obstante, estaba mejorando para bloquear dicho pensamiento. No dejaría que la ansiedad se apoderara de su vida.

—Eso es... muy admirable —aseveró Strange vacilante. Tony no estaba resultando ser nada de lo que esperaba que sea—. Y una idea que podría apoyar, me ocuparé de limpiar mi agenda para una consulta —no es que a Strange le importara tanto el "bien mayor", pero estaría loco por dejar pasar la oportunidad de colaborar con Stark Industries. Todo lo que Tony Stark tocaba se convertía en oro, revolucionar la industria médica era algo se vería bien en el historial de cualquier persona.

—Como dije, no tomará demasiado tiempo. Llámame cuando estés libre —Tony le pasó a Strange su tarjeta. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que se acercaba otra figura.

—Stephen, estuviste fuera por un tiempo, así que volví a... ¡Señor Stark! —a mujer jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de con quién había estado hablando su cita.

—Christine, me gustaría que conozcas a Tony. Tony, ella es la Dra. Christine Palmer, cirujana del Metro-General Hospital —Strange rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la mujer para acercarlo más a él.

' _Los tipos posesivos son los peores'_. Tony puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Él lo sabía.

—Dra. Palmer —tomando la indirecta, Tony besó su mano—. encantado de conocerla —en su adolescencia, Tony no lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de comenzar el drama, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba a Strange de su lado. El hombre era interesante para hablar y lo más importante era que Tony podría usar su opinión sobre la nueva línea de prótesis. Si pudieran reducir el costo lo suficiente, podrían mejorar miles de vidas—. Escuchen, fue un gusto haberlos conocido pero lamentablemente ahora tengo que correr, ustedes dos procuren divertirse —Tony se bebió su bebida y colocó el vaso vacío sobre la bandeja de una mesera que pasaba.

—¿No se quedará en la subasta? —preguntó Christine.

—Hablé con la curadora de antemano, ella guardará algunas piezas para mí —Tony le guiñó un ojo—. Llámame cuando sea —le dijo Tony a Strange antes de llamar a Happy para volver a casa. ¿Eran apenas las once y ya estaba bostezando? Qué blasfemo.

—¿No sabía que conocieras a Tony Stark...? —Christine se aseguró de que Tony estuviera fuera del alcance del oído antes de hablar.

—No lo conocía —Stephen estudió la tarjeta de presentación. Era liviana, hecha de algún tipo de metal. No tenía nombre, solo un número grabado en la superficie. El hombre era seguro y no del todo-desagradable, él le daba el crédito por eso.

—¿De qué hablaron ustedes? —preguntó Christine.

—Confidencialidad médico-paciente, Christine —Strange suspiró y deslizó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su esmoquin. Guió a Christine hacia la galería, la subasta estaba a punto de comenzar—. Incluso si no tiene que nada ver con su salud.

—Sí, ¿qué estaba pensando? Vives y respiras las reglas —Christine puso los ojos en blanco—. No puedo contar la cantidad de veces que me has preguntado sobre los pacientes de Nick —Stephen solo le dedicó un silencio a modo de darle la razón —. Ustedes parece que tuvieron una buena charla.

—Al igual que las mejores mentes se atraen —Strange sonrió.

—Oh, por favor.

 

\----------

 

—Dirígete a casa Happ, estoy vencido —gimió Tony mientras se deslizaba al interior del auto.

—Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Sr. Stark —el gruñido masculino que Tony había estado esperando fue reemplazado por una provocadora y sensual voz femenina. Las puertas se cerraron, atrapando a Tony dentro mientras el vehículo se alejaba de la finca.

Tony reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Él la conocía desde hacía más de una década. 'O más bien, pensó que lo hacía', Tony corrigió mentalmente. Había una gran diferencia entre los dos. 

—¿Qué le has hecho a Happy? —preguntó Tony, endureciendo su máscara de frialdad autoimpuesta.

—Relájate, él está en el estacionamiento —la agente Natasha Romanov de SHIELD mantuvo su mirada en el camino—. ¿Me extrañaste? —ella corrió sus mechones rojos a un lado, exponiendo casualmente la longitud de cuello. Tony la observó con una mirada tan fría que en más de un momento, Natasha tuvo que convencerse a sí misma de que era el mismo hombre al que había dedicado la más de la mitad de un mes espiándolo. Nada de lo que Stark había hecho desde su cumpleaños coincidía con el comportamiento registrado en su informe. Incluso teniendo en cuenta su segunda experiencia cercana a la muerte, el cambio había sido demasiado drástico.

Cuando SHIELD se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Stark había salido de la red, estaban preparados para dejarlo ir. Independientemente de su valor como potencial activo, no podían arriesgarse a que las notas de Howard cayeran en manos equivocadas. Era demasiado arriesgado mantener contacto cuando su mansión había sido rodeada por militares. Pero en lugar de sucumbir a la enfermedad, Stark escapó milagrosamente indemne. Había reparado su imagen pública, fortalecido sus lazos con el gobierno, había sintetizado un elemento nuevo sin las notas de su padre... Era casi como si alguien le estuviese diciendo qué hacer.

—No. Te despedí. Ahora sal de mi auto —no había calidez en su respuesta, nada que sugiriera que alguna vez se sintió medianamente atraído por ella. Natasha estaba bien entrenada en el arte de la seducción. Estaba segura de que Stark una vez habría estado bastante interesado en jugar entre sus manos, pero de un día para el otro, él simplemente la interrumpió sin previo aviso.

—Tenemos que hablar —explicó con calma.

Tony sintió una punzada de molestia alzándose dentro de él. Ese siempre había sido el caso, ¿no? Él declarando lo que quería y ellos ignorándolo por completo. Dos podrían jugar ese juego esta vez. 

—Mis horas de consulta están reservadas por completo hasta julio del próximo año. Dile a tu director que se ponga en contacto conmigo luego de ello —Natasha levantó una ceja ante la información intercambiada entre esas simples palabras.

—Sabes para quién trabajo —su expresión era de practicada y educada indiferencia.

—Solo pirateaste veinte terminales impares. Un consejo: los bug son una calle de doble sentido —Tony frotó disimuladamente su reloj buscando, de este modo, ocultar su guantelete—. Ya le dije que no quiero ser parte de su banda de chicos súper secreta.

—Stark, este es un asunto serio —ella le entregó una carpeta con el logotipo de SHIELD en la portada.

**'La Iniciativa de los Vengadores'. 'Informe preliminar'.**

—No vienes recomendado, pero teniendo en cuenta tu desarrollo reciente, el director ha decidido darte una segunda... —Tony bajó suavemente el vidrio de la ventanilla y arrojó la carpeta y su contenido al viento. Un rastro de páginas revoloteó detrás de ellos.

Érase una vez en el que Tony hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para demostrar su valía. Habría entregado su tiempo, su hogar, su tecnología y su cuenta bancaria a cambio de nada más que oír un considerado 'estás haciendo lo correcto'. Después de los acontecimientos de Afganistán, había pensado tan poco de sí mismo. Él restó importancia a sus esfuerzos, incluso llegó a ocultar los recursos que había reunido en rescate después de cada misión de los Vengadores. Había pensado, tontamente, que si podía dar un poco más de él, castigarse a sí mismo un poco más, entonces y sólo quizás el equipo finalmente lo vería como alguien redimible y lo aceptarían moralmente como un igual.

A pesar de todas sus luchas, murió solo en un búnker en Siberia. Nadie regresó por él. No podían jugar con sus inseguridades, esta vez no lo harían. Ya no.

—Ups... Será mejor que vuelvas allí después de eso. Ya sabes, por todo el tema de lo ultra secreto y todo el asunto.

—Tú... —la fachada de pasividad de Black Widow se resquebrajó en menos de un segundo. Ella informó su ubicación por su auricular. Donde Tony alguna vez se sintió culpable, esta vez solo sintió un frío desprecio.

Natasha lo miró con incredulidad. Algo estaba mal, así no era como se suponía que un civil debía responder. A pesar de la participación de Howard con SHIELD, su hijo no debería haber tenido antecedentes con organizaciones ocultas. Un destello rojo y oro llamó su atención. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar su arma, se encontró con un guantelete que brillaba ardientemente apuntando hacia su rostro.

—Solo lo repetiré una vez más: sal de mi auto —el rayo repulsor zumbó constantemente en aquel espacio confinado. Natasha accedió a la situación, estaba bajo estrictas órdenes de no lastimar a Stark, todavía estaban caminando a oscuras con respecto a su condición médica. Sus dos manos eran visibles, a esta distancia el rayo la golpearía incluso si logra evitar su cabeza. El tráfico de Nueva York de ninguna manera era ligero a esta hora. Ella se detuvo al lado de la carretera.

—Informaré al Director Fury de tus acciones.

 _'Acciones'_ , pensó Tony,  _'no decisiones'_. Justo cuando Natasha hacía su salida, este alcanzó a gritar.

—Esta advertencia es lo único que obtendrás de mí, así que escucha con atención. Mientras que muy amablemente me concediste el acceso a los sistemas de SHIELD, esto me ayudó a encontrar información bastante interesante. Acércate a mí o cualquier persona de mi alrededor de nuevo y uno de tus agentes se quemará, empezando por Barton —Natasha se congeló en seco.

—Si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría —la mirada amenazadora de la Viuda Negra habría puesto nerviosa a cualquier hombre en condiciones inferiores, pero Tony únicamente se dignaba a mostrar su sonrisa distintiva de hombre de negocios.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo. Hablando por experiencia, el mentir y espiar, a la larga, siempre termina pasando factura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Stephen apareció. Al fin <3
> 
> Espero que continúen con esta historia porque ahora sí que empieza lo bueno n.n  
> Recuerden si van a comentar no hagan spoilers, por favor 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha]


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Ahora tengo una beta! ¡Gracias Lavanyalabelle por ayudar con este capítulo!"

Pepper estaba encantada con el regreso de su colección de arte moderno. Aunque, como buen hombre de negocios que era, Tony también aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una idea que había estado gestando desde la Expo Stark. Pepper, para sorpresa de Tony, no lo rechazó de forma inmediata. Después de explicar sus planes y llevarla a través de su proceso de idealización, Pepper solo alcanzó a suspirar e informarle a Tony que ya no estaba preparada para tomar decisiones por él.

Un par de años atrás, ella habría sido escéptica... reacia en ver a Tony hacer algo por sí mismo. Era casi como si alguien hubiera tocado un interruptor. Tony había madurado tan increíblemente y tan repentinamente que resultaba ser hasta abrumador el comprenderlo. Algunos días Pepper todavía se despertaba y cuestionaba lo absurdo que había sido el año pasado. Su jefe, su Tony, era Iron Man; un superhéroe y el poderoso símbolo del mundo libre. Atrás quedaron los días en que lo peor que podría llegar a sucederle era que Tony inventara una jugarreta que lo ayudara a evitar hacer el papeleo.

Últimamente, él había demostrado estar haciendo todo lo posible para corregir sus errores del pasado y Pepper estaba orgullosa de él, muy, muy orgullosa. No obstante, hubo días en los que Tony se escondería en el taller y evitaría el contacto visual con ella. Luego ella encontraría cortes, magulladuras y marcas de quemaduras en él. Esos eran los días en los que deseaba que Tony pudiera ser un poco más egoísta. Deseaba que él pudiera escapar de unas pocas peleas y dejar que otros tomaran los golpes por él al menos una vez. Algunos días miraba a Iron Man y deseaba recuperar a Tony. Luego de ello vinieron los argumentos, las peleas. Ambas partes ocultaban sus sentimientos y optaban por gritarse mutuamente, dado que solo de ese modo lograban llamar la atención del otro. Pepper se preguntó por qué le había tomado tanto tiempo ver algo como esto, pero en el proceso de poner los pies de Tony sobre la tierra, ella también lo había estado frenando.

-Sabes que siempre te amaré, ¿verdad? -Pepper sonrió sabiendo que después de ese día, las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo-. Te amo... sin embargo, a veces las personas se aman y las cosas todavía continúan sin funcionar.

Tony estudió su expresión. No había enojo en la sonrisa de Pepper, solo un pequeño indicio de tristeza.

-Iba a mencionar esto, pero el momento nunca era el indicado.

-Sí, eso pensé... Aún así, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaré aquí para ti -Pepper tiró de Tony en un fuerte abrazo-. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, también puedo llegar a ser un dolor en el culo.

-Solo que eres de los buenos -murmuró Tony en el hueco del cuello de Pepper. Tenerlo de vuelta en sus brazos se sentía tan bien, pero no era justo aferrarse a él cuando sabía que ya no sentía lo mismo-. Entonces, ¿amigos todavía? - preguntó después de una breve pausa.

-Mejores amigos -Pepper lo besó en la mejilla y lo soltó-. Sin embargo te insto a que reconsideres tu idea, puedo ver que esto estallará en llamas y lo hará rápido.

-Créame, Pep, lo sé. He recorrido esto miles de veces, tanto en mi cabeza como en simulaciones. Ninguno de estos terminó en un "felices para siempre".

Pepper levantó sus cejas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? Podríamos expandir nuestra línea de producción. Estoy segura de que el presidente Ellis estará dispuesto a esperar, teniendo en cuenta el favor político monumental que estás haciendo por él.

Repiqueteando sobre los dedos de sus pies, Tony se acercó a su armadura de Iron Man. No al elegante Mark 5, sino al Iron Man original. El traje que había sido dejado atrás cuando fue rescatado, luego recogido y vuelto a armar después de que anunció que Stark Industries no volvería a fabricar armas nunca más.

Después de una larga pausa, Tony habló.

-Porque tengo que intentarlo. Necesito corregir mis errores pasados de una vez por todas. Le he estado dando a la misma gente demasiadas segundas oportunidades mientras dejo a otros sin ellas. Algunos están demasiado lejos, pero aún puedo salvarlos. Si esto funciona, será beneficioso para Stark Industries a largo plazo también.

Pepper resopló, ella nunca podría ocultar su cariño por Tony.

-Bueno. Haz lo que creas correcto, siempre limpio después de ti de todos modos.

-Qué indignante. Tengo en mi haber prácticamente un cero por ciento de mantenimiento -extendió una mano sobre su pecho, jadeando con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-Señor, si me permite llamar su atención, podría recordarle sobre los dos mil setenta y dos y contando incidencias en las que era cualquier cosa menos... -interrumpió JARVIS. Tanto Tony como Pepper hicieron una mueca ante esos recuerdos.

-¿Dos mil? Ahora solo estás jugando conmigo -todas las IAs de Stark estaban aprendiendo a ser Inteligencias Artificiales, incluso si Tony reconstruyera a Jarvis desde el mismo código otra vez, los dos prototipos nunca serían idénticos. Era la belleza del proceso de aprendizaje.

-Como siempre, señor, mis cálculos parecen ser precisos.

-Bueno, entonces es bueno que Jimmy Choo esté lanzando su colección de primavera el próximo mes, ¿no es así?

 

**\---------**

 

Con la predicción de absolutamente nadie, Stark Industries hizo un anuncio oficial para designar a Hammer Industries como su subcontratista en la entrega de la Legión de Hierro.

Era de común conocimiento que desde el cierre de su sector de armas, Stark Industries había vendido la mayoría de sus instalaciones utilizadas para fabricar equipos de grado militar. Todo lo que quedaba era una línea de producción más reducida y compacta, diseñada específicamente para Iron Man. En comparación con las fábricas colosales que bombeaban la tecnología de Stark día y noche, esta era de una escala mucho más modesta, apagando las esperanzas de muchos de que Stark Industries algún día pudiera regresar al mercado de armas. La mayoría había pensado que simplemente se expandiría y optaría por producir todo internamente. Después de todo, a pesar de estar atado a sus huesos, la Legión de Hierro todavía estaba inspirada en el traje de Iron Man.

Todos sabían lo sensible que era Tony con su traje. Decir que el anuncio conmocionó a la industria fue una subestimación.

Hammer y Stark fueron rivales comerciales por demasiado tiempo. Tras el declive de Hammer Industries después de su humillación en Stark Expo, regodearse con la caída de su oponente habría sido el único movimiento lógico siguiente. En su lugar, Tony lanzó a Hammer la cuerda de salvamento del siglo, asegurándose por sí solo que Hammer Industries superaría su propio peligro impuesto. Incontables teorías de conspiración surgieron desde la revelación, pero todo en lo que Tony podía pensar era en lo difícil que había sido convencer a Hammer de que quería ayudar.

Este había estado sirviendo en una instalación de cuidado de ancianos en ese momento, haciendo todo lo que cualquiera podía esperar. Tony había esperado entrar, anunciar sus grandes planes y marcharse antes de que Hammer pudiera caerse en señal de gratitud. En su lugar, le había tomado una buena media hora explicar cómo Hammer Industries solo fabricaría el caparazón exterior y que no, no se les permitiría acceder a ningún plano antes de que Hammer aceptara revisar el contrato con sus abogados.

Herencia o no, se requería una inteligencia considerable para ser un magnate de armas multimillonario. Justin Hammer no era estúpido. Era consciente de sus propios defectos y había contratado profesionales para supervisar áreas en las que él no podía. Aunque nada lo excusaría de ser un terrible ingeniero (y un terrible ingeniero que había anhelado derrotar a Tony Stark de entre todas las personas). Si Hammer no se hubiera animado a activar el pulso, Tony tampoco se habría molestado en tratar con él. Sin embargo, él se había animado y eso hizo que Tony no pudiera observarlo pudrirse desde el lado difícil. No sabía a dónde conduciría esta asociación, pero la vigilaría atentamente.

Tony había sido traicionado lo suficiente como para durar dos vidas. Solo la producción del caparazón exterior se subcontrataría, todo el ensamblaje y el mantenimiento futuro se finalizarían en la empresa. El contrato había sido redactado hasta la finalización de la Legión de Hierro, para trescientas unidades de búsqueda y rescate. Cada Legionario podría acomodar un piloto si fuera necesario, pero de lo contrario funcionaría de manera independiente. En esta escala, la Legión de Hierro tenía la flexibilidad de completar varias misiones al mismo tiempo, pero no se volvería problemática si alguien las aprovechara.

Era verdad que Tony se había estancando más veces de las necesarias con este proyecto. De hecho, se suponía que la Legión de Hierro debió ser entregada mucho antes de la "intempestiva partida" de Tony. Durante sus tres meses de desaparición, había sido contactado periódicamente para recibir actualizaciones pero Tony había jugado inteligentemente al darles en su lugar actualizaciones sobre el nuevo elemento.

La verdad era que Tony no había estado trabajando en ninguna de las dos cosas, pero nadie necesitaba saber eso. Los esquemas fueron trasladados de su vida anterior, habían estado sentados en su servidor durante más de dos meses, reuniendo polvo metafóricamente hablando. Iba a hacer que trabajaran en eso el gobierno, los militares, sus socios comerciales, en definitiva todo el mundo. Tony sabía demasiado bien las consecuencias de proporcionar demasiado y demasiado rápido.

Hubo un tiempo en que todo lo que quería hacer era regalar a sus amigos obsequios elaborados, debido a que después de todo, él era un genio multimillonario. Si él no podía proporcionarlo como si lo conjurara desde el aire, ¿de qué servía? Tony nunca se había considerado digno de ser aceptado como era. Pagaría las tarifas aéreas, llevaría a sus amigos de MIT en cruceros. El hábito se fue estableciendo rápidamente. Para cuando los Vengadores se reunieron, Tony los equipó a todos con una armadura personalizada. Había dado su torre para ser utilizada como su cuartel general, suavizó las cuestiones legales, pero les rogó que firmaran los Acuerdos porque no quería lastimarlos. No quería ver a Ross golpearlos con un escuadrón asesino. Todo ese esfuerzo no sirvió de nada, porque al final, él todavía seguía siendo el segundo violín. Nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para su padre, nunca lo suficientemente bueno para sus compañeros de equipo. Sus miedos, sus inseguridades, lo apartaron.

Tony casi aplastó lo que había estado trabajando.

-Pareces distraído -asombrado, Tony levantó la vista y encontró al Dr. Stephen Strange inclinado sobre la mesa de trabajo. Sostenía la articulación de la rodilla de una pierna protésica.

-¿Ya, Stephanie? -Tony levantó una ceja, las articulaciones de cualquier tipo nunca habían sido tan sencillas.

-Es Stephen. O Dr. Strange, si lo prefieres -Stephen suspiró, corrigiendo a Tony a pesar de saber que era un intento completamente inútil-. Y sí, ya está hecho. Manos firmes, prerrequisito de un neurocirujano.

-JARVIS, escanea eso y ejecuta simulaciones para compararlo con los modelos anteriores -Tony le arrebató la articulación a Stephen, habían estado en su primera base desde hace un tiempo.

Stephen examinó a Tony mientras el ingeniero se ocupaba de unir la articulación a un ternero de plástico. Stephen no era en absoluto un psicólogo, pero podía decir que Tony estaba ocultando algo.

Lo abía llamado dos días después de la gala, luego de haber organizado su agenda para adaptarse a otro paciente que atendía. Siendo sincero, en lugar de hacer una cita Tony preguntó si estaría haciendo algo más tarde, a lo que simplemente respondió que no. Esa noche marcó el comienzo de muchas sesiones, la mayoría de las cuales tuvieron lugar en el laboratorio del millonario. Stephen se sorprendió con su entusiasmo por participar. Era tal como Christine se lo había dicho tan elocuentemente, como todos los bastardos egoístas, solo se obsesionaba con lo brillante y la excelencia. Tony Stark, si nada más, era excesivamente brillante.

Había construyéndose algo entre ellos, algo por debajo de la amistad, pero mucho más allá del punto de conocimiento. Stephen no estaba acostumbrado a que otros le siguieran el ritmo. Disfrutaba trabajar con otra mente capaz, tirar cosas libremente y devolverlas con el doble de velocidad.

Cuando estaban laborando en silencio, compartiendo el espacio del otro pero sin interactuar del todo, Stephen descubrió que su mirada se dirigía hacia el otro hombre. Alimentando su fijación, cuanto más se conectaba con Tony, más facetas nuevas descubría. Algunas eran tan diferentes que estaban en el límite de lo contradictorio. Tony Stark siempre había sido pintado como un playboy ruidoso en búsqueda constante de atención, pero en la intimidad de su laboratorio, era todo lo contrario.

A veces, Stephen lo atrapaba pensando profundamente, mirando su trabajo, pero observando mucho más allá. La expresión de su rostro era difícil de describir, algo agrio, vengativo, mezclado con amargura y un dolor profundamente arraigado. Esos momentos rara vez ocurrían fuera de su laboratorio, un lugar que Tony asociaba con la seguridad.

Stark había pasado por cosas de las que otros hombres no se habrían recuperado.

-Felicidades, señor, Dr. Strange. La maniobrabilidad de la prótesis ha mejorado en un cuatro por ciento -concluyó Jarvis mientras documentaba el prototipo-. Se necesitan más simulaciones para probar la longevidad del prototipo.

-Bingo. ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, cambiar el material lograría suavizarlo -se burló Tony mientras le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Stephen.

-Según recuerdo, fui yo quien insistió en desarrollar la nueva estructura. Tu alineación anterior era atroz -se lo devolvió Stephen, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Manejas una negociación difícil. Bien, dividiremos el crédito, cincuenta y cincuenta -el par continuó intercambiando ligeros golpes con JARVIS citando números en el fondo. Había una atmósfera tranquila en aquel taller. Tony había echado de menos esto, tener a alguien en su santuario creativo con quién pudiera intercambiar ideas. Le devolvió una sensación cálida en las extremidades, una sensación que no había tenido desde que Bru... Tony se detuvo a mitad del pensamiento.

Banner. Una sensación que no había tenido desde Banner. Alguien que siempre había estado ausente en sus momentos más graves, alguien que se había quedado dormido cuando trató de limpiar su corazón.

Un lado más oscuro de Tony se preguntó cuánto duraría esta nueva relación con Stephen. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Stephen mostrar sus verdaderos colores? ¿Ya sea apuñalarlo por la espalda o tomar lo que quería e irse?

-Ahí está otra vez -dijo Stephen.

-¿Disculpa? -Tony dejó de escribir en su tableta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eso -hizo un sutil gesto, abarcando a Tony-. El solitario, el tropo de un genio sufriente.

-A algunos les resulta atractivo -desvió la conversación haciendo que el cerebro cambie a piloto automático-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, mamá gallina? Decirme que no es mi culpa, "dulce pequeño Anthony, todo va a estar bien"? -Tony incitó con voz cantarina.

-Prefiero decirte que lo superes -reprendió Stephen-. Lo que sea que sea, no va a desaparecer. Y tú eres el único que puede salvarte a ti mismo.

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, todo este tiempo, todos estos años, salvándome -Tony arrojó su tableta en el sofá-. ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? ¿Puedo traerte un aperitivo para que puedas quitarte de mi espalda? -Tony se levantó, caminó hasta la cocina e hizo un gesto de abrir y cerrar los armarios-. Nada es comestible aquí. Tengo hambre, mejor agarremos el chino.

-Bien, pero solo me quedaré por un verdadero chino -dándose de la evasiva, Stephen solamente decidió dejar que el tema se deslizara-. No puedo creer que te haya dejado convencerme de probar la comida para llevar de la última vez.

-Y la gente dice que yo soy el snob -gruñó Tony, haciendo aspavientos-. JARVIS, escuchaste al doctor. Verdaderos chinos para dos personas esta vez -su Inteligencia Artificial de confianza trajo consigo el menú del restaurante que a Stephen le gustaba frecuentar. Este escaneó los artículos e hizo la orden por ambos.

-Trucha al vapor, verduras y un plato de carne roja. Excelente elección, doctor -aprobó JARVIS, el traidor.

El par trabajó en silencio hasta el momento en el que la comida arribó. Actualmente se establecieron en el laboratorio que Tony usó para sintetizar el nuevo elemento. A diferencia de su mansión de Malibú, la entrega no había sido un problema ya que el nuevo laboratorio estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York, cerca de las proximidades de la torre Stark que pronto se construiría.

Darle acceso a su taller siempre había sido una gran cosa para Tony, era su forma de expresar aprobación. El nuevo laboratorio fue donde comenzó su viaje por un camino diferente. Una encarnación física de su cambio de trayectoria. Si Tony fuera sincero, no había previsto que llevaría a alguien a este lugar tan pronto. Ambos habían comenzado con un par de sesiones de brainstormings en la sede de la Stark Industries, donde Stephen aprobó oficialmente la prueba para poder ingresar al taller de Tony. Desde entonces, habían hecho clic tan bien juntos que Tony lentamente empezó a confiar a Stephen conocimiento fuera de su proyecto actual.

Tony no se había dado cuenta de cantidad de veces había estado junto al otro hombre hasta que un día, mientras limpiaba su mesa de trabajo, dejó caer una de las elegantes lapiceras de Stephen. Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y observó que las pertenencias de Stephen estaban en todas partes. Tony luego bromeó que si Stephen decidía saltearse directamente el protocolo para mudarse con él al menos le podría comprar la cena primero, a lo que Stephen le respondió llevándolo a su restaurante chino favorito. No mucho después, Tony decidió hacer una remodelación importante de los laboratorios de Stark Industries, lo que llevó a que el par se reubicara allí.

-Dime, has estado comiendo mucho conmigo últimamente. ¿Dónde está la señorita...? -preguntó Tony entre bocados de salteado.

-Christine y yo hemos acordado poner fin a nuestra evolución romántica, mientras seguimos siendo amigos -Stephen eliminó los huesos de trucha con precisión clínica, lo que siempre le había parecido más esfuerzo que una recompensa para Tony-. Fue lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que todavía trabajamos en el mismo hospital, se deben observar las sutilezas.

-Ouch, ¿qué hiciste esta vez? -Tony observó los movimientos de Stephen, agarrando el trozo de pescado justo cuando este terminaba de recogerlo-. Por cierto, un trabajo impecable -dijo Tony mientras saboreaba el sabor-. Nunca dejas un hueso perdido.

Stephen, para su crédito, solo negó con la cabeza y siguió.

-Opero en el sistema nervioso central y periférico; la anatomía de un pez apenas está a la par. Y no, yo no hice nada. La decisión fue unánime, hecha para resolver las dificultades compartidas.

-Admitir que eres el problema es el primer paso para ser un mejor hombre -Tony observó la segunda pieza como un halcón.

-O la relación fallida podría ser obra de ella por completo, por cual asumir la responsabilidad sería inherentemente irresponsable -Stephen arrastró su plato ligeramente fuera del alcance de Tony, para su gran consternación.

-Touché -Tony se comió el resto del sofrito antes de alcanzar su tableta. -Para tu información, estaré ocupado durante las próximas semanas. JARVIS te dejará entrar si necesitas algo.

-¿Sales de la ciudad? -la pregunta era lo suficientemente inocente, sin embargo, Tony sintió cómo se le secaba la garganta de todos modos. Stephen estaba concentrado en su comida, por lo que Tony se sintió agradecido.

-Sí -era la respuesta de una sola palabra. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Tony era un excelente mentiroso. Simplemente no le gustaba hacerlo, especialmente con sus amigos, aunque Stephen era solo un civil y era mejor mantenerlo alejado de esto.

-Salgo de la ciudad. No me extrañes demasiado -uno de sus proyectos privados finalmente estaba dando resultados. Tony no estaba bromeando cuando le dijo a Natasha que los había contraatacado. La base de datos de SHIELD había proporcionado la última pieza del rompecabezas en el que Tony había estado trabajando desde su resurrección.

Hasta ahora, Tony había sido misericordioso con el tratamiento de sus enemigos. Dejando a SHIELD irse con una bofetada en la muñeca, todo salvo ayudar a Justin Hammer a salvarse de sí mismo... A la próxima, no extendería la misma cortesía. Tony tenía un camino largo y oscuro delante de él, pero sabía que lo lograría.

El tenía que.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [nueva actualización.
> 
> Los chicos interactuando es lo mejor que le puede pasar al mundo (?)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoiler en los comentarios, chicos.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: " Gracias de nuevo a Lavanyalabelle por ser una beta increíble."

Advanced Idea Mechanics, más conocida como AIM, era una agencia de investigación y desarrollo científica fundada por Aldrich Killian. Originalmente concebido como un grupo de expertos con financiación privada, sus miembros más destacados incluían a Maya Hansen. Ella era una científica a la que Killian contrató para desarrollar conjuntamente Extremis, una forma de terapia genética que podría regenerar el tejido dañado y volver a crecer las extremidades cortadas.

Una forma de terapia genética que Tony necesitaba.

No en su versión de vómito infernal donde el paciente se convertía en una bomba de relojería, no. Tony lo necesitaba estable, completo. El reactor Arc no podía permanecer dentro de él para siempre. No importaba lo avanzada que fuera la tecnología, el agujero en su pecho era perjudicial para su salud y tenía que arreglarlo.

Habiendo vivido los eventos en su vida anterior, Tony sabía lo peligrosa que sería la operación. Fue el primer intento de este tipo en cualquier parte del mundo. Las probabilidades no estuvieron a su favor. Solo lo sacó por pura desesperación la última vez, y era una jugada que ya no podría permitirse.

No iba a desperdiciar su preciosa segunda oportunidad. Su propio conocimiento había mejorado desde entonces y el procedimiento original tomaría algún tiempo para perfeccionarse, pero Tony sabía que no sería suficiente, razón por la cual necesitaba a Extremis como a prueba de fallos.

Desde que arribó a la conclusión, Tony había investigado meticulosamente todas las variables desconocidas que se le ocurrieron. A pesar de la confianza de Killian, su plan había estado lleno de agujeros desde el inicio. Tony tenía dos opciones frente a él, podía acercarse a AIM con el falso pretexto de trabajar para ellos, pasar varios meses encubierto para extraer la fórmula, quedarse sentado sin hacer nada mientras veía a Killian explotar a los veteranos de guerra como ratas de laboratorio o podría sacar a Killian de la escena, limpio y simple.

Steve Rogers había dicho una vez que Tony no era del tipo que hace sacrificios, que no se echaría al cable y dejaría que otros se arrastraran sobre él. Lo que el buen capitán no había sabido era que Tony se sacrificaría a sí mismo, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si eso era lo que hacía falta. Es por eso que había volado la bomba nuclear al espacio de Chitauri, sabiendo muy bien que era un viaje de ida, pero soluciones como esa no fueron fáciles. En la vida cotidiana, no había todo o nada. Por eso, en cualquier otra situación, Tony cortaba el cable. Identificaría el problema y luego lo resolvería utilizando la ruta más corta posible.

No tenía miedo de tomar decisiones difíciles. Si ve una manera de eludir obstáculos, para alcanzar su objetivo final más rápido, lo tomará, simplemente eso era todo.

-¡Tony! Ha pasado tanto tiempo -de pie en el ático de la inacabada Torre Stark, Tony estudió el horizonte de Nueva York desde donde solía estar la antigua área común. Detrás de él, Aldrich Killian salía del ascensor-. Once años, de hecho. Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando sonó inesperadamente el teléfono y me pediste que te pusiera al día.

Tony no respondió, únicamente se dedicó a observar la jungla de concreto que tenía frente a él. Por la noche, la ciudad estaba iluminada por cegadores pilares de luz. Redujeron aún más el interior del sitio de construcción. Killian llegó para estar al lado de Tony.

-Maravilloso, ¿no es así? Lo que el hombre puede lograr -Killian se hizo cargo de la vista que se le presentaba-. Hace diez años, la mitad de esto no existía. Imagina lo que podría hacer un hombre si tuviera otra vez ese tiempo.

Tony sonrió ante esas palabras, aunque no llegaron a sus ojos.

-Puedo responder eso ahora mismo. ¿Ves ese pedazo de tierra por allí? -Tony hizo un gesto a la izquierda-. Se convertirá en la nueva oficina de impuestos, causó bastante alboroto cuando pasó por la planificación. ¿Y el bajo frente a nosotros? Algún idiota quería llevar eso a ciento cincuenta historias. Stark Industries tuvo que ir a la corte con ellos.

Killian dejó caer su sonrisa.

-¿Qué deseas, Tony?

Tony se volvió bruscamente.

-La pregunta aquí no es lo que yo quiero. Es lo que tú quieres, Killian -el dicho de Tony se hizo eco en el sitio vacío. La fachada de la torre aún no se había instalado, nada los separaba de una caída de novecientos pies-. Lo gracioso es que solías mantenerme despierto por la noche -Tony continuó avanzando lentamente hacia el borde-. Me preguntaba qué habría sucedido si no te hubiera quitado el aliento. Si me hubiera tomado el tiempo para escucharte, de ayudarte. Todavía deseo saber qué es lo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -en la oscuridad, los ojos de Killian brillaron con un peligroso tono naranja.

-Pero es muy tarde. Estamos más allá del punto de no retorno. Nada de lo que haga te satisfará. Incluso si hay una pequeña posibilidad de reconciliación, no puedo arriesgarme, no después de ver lo que le has hecho a las personas que quiero -Tony tocó el brazalete de su brazo-. Mira, tengo tu venganza personal en mi contra. Si te detenías allí no tendría problemas, que gane el mejor hombre -JARVIS le susurró el tiempo de llegada del traje al oído-. Lo que no deberías haber hecho es usar sujetos de prueba humanos y manipular la Guerra Contra el Terror para beneficio personal. Eso está yendo un poco lejos.

Un cambio en la brisa era todo lo que Tony necesitaba, saltó hacia un lado, no del todo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Killian. Cayó sobre su hombro con un agujero quemado a través de su manga.

-Con lo que vale -Tony hizo una mueca-. Lo siento, pero te mereces todo lo que está a punto de recibir.

Mark 47 se alzó suavemente a la vista. A la señal de Tony, JARVIS envolvió el traje alrededor de Killian, consumiéndolo en un capullo de acero. Este se resistió y rugió dentro del traje pero, para el crédito de Tony, el Mark 47 modificado suprimió todas las firmas de calor como lo había hecho dentro de su laboratorio.

-Transportar el paquete para su eliminación -aconsejó JARVIS. El traje despegó desde donde había estado flotando. El destino estaba predeterminado para un campo de tiro abandonado de Stark Industries, donde los búnkeres de hormigón subterráneos se construyeron para resistir explosiones diez veces superiores a la escala. Una vez que alcanzó las coordenadas, el traje fue programado para autodestruirse y encender la media docena de misiles que cubren el interior.

Una de esas personas había sacado a Killian antes, Tony lanzó otras cinco para estar seguro.

-¿Cómo está, JARVIS? -Tony dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se sentó en el cemento. Había planeado esta tarde durante meses, pero verlo suceder era otra cosa completamente diferente.

-La demanda está muy bien. Killian no ha alcanzado la producción de energía máxima, sospecho que sabe que no puede volar -conteniendo una risa, Tony examinó su brazo. Era una herida al rojo vivo que apenas carbonizaba la capa superior de la piel, pero aún así ardía como el infierno. Tenía dos horas más para esperar antes de poder buscar atención médica. Una vez que el traje que contenía a Killian alcanzó el campo de tiro, otra de la misma apariencia fue programada para regresar con un contenedor vacío. Para cualquier imagen satelital, parecería que Iron Man hubiera realizado una inocente misión.

Tony hizo que JARVIS borrara todas las imágenes de seguridad de Killian visitándolo antes del lanzamiento de la demanda a prueba de Extremis. El hecho de que él no le hubiera contado a nadie su viaje solo hizo las cosas más fáciles. Tony podría ir tan lejos como para adivinar que él no fue el único en entrar a la reunión con malas intenciones esta noche.

Para cuando llegó el segundo traje, Tony ya se había remendado el brazo usando su camisa. Regresó a Malibu. Desde allí esperaría hasta que alguien notara la desaparición de Killian. La fórmula de Extremis iba a venir a él. Si Maya Hansen fuera la mitad de la mujer que ella fue en su vida anterior, lo contactaría y le suplicaría a Stark Industries que financiara su investigación. Había llegado tan cerca, con Killian o no, que iba a terminar lo que comenzó.

Tony solo podría hacer el favor más que encantado.

 

**\----------**

 

Stephen Strange se detuvo junto al laboratorio en su Lambo. Se sintió raro estar aquí sabiendo que no iba a encontrar a Tony adentro, no obstante, tuvo algo de tiempo libre entre los pacientes esta semana, así que pensó que le daría un buen uso a ello.

-Buenas noches, Dr. Strange -saludó JARVIS. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió para que él pudiera entrar.

-JARVIS -Stephen asintió en dirección a la cámara de seguridad, casi como si saludara a una persona. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que Tony consideraba a JARVIS como un humano, si el grado de libertad que este poseía servía de indicio.

Stephen avanzó por el pasillo débilmente iluminado, sus tacones de cuero chasqueaban con cada paso. No se había molestado en encender toda la instalación. Sabía cómo moverse y solo tenía intenciones de ocupar el laboratorio principal. Sin embargo, cuanto más avanzaba, más ruidos podía oír. Hubo sonidos de conversaciones, ahogado por la música y... ¿es eso una fiesta lo que estaba escuchando?

Confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos, Stephen fue a investigar. Había algo raro en la charla, no parecía una reunión, los ruidos eran amortiguados, confinados en un solo espacio. Abrió las puertas del laboratorio principal y fue abrumado por una multitud de personas. Hizo una mueca, esperando ser aplastado totalmente, pero la gente se desmaterializó en matrices azules cuando entraron en contacto con su cuerpo.

Era una simulación.

- _'¡Oye, Tony!'_ -el sonido del nombre del genio captó la atención de Stephen, se volvió hacia el centro de la habitación a tiempo para ver a un hombre cojeando-. _'Aldrich Killian, soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo'._

- _'¿Mi trabajo?'_ -preguntó una morena. En la escena, las personas intentaban meterse en un ascensor. Tenía su mano vinculada con la de Tony y parecía escéptica ante el acercamiento.

- _'¿Quién es él?'_ -Tony cuestionó al mismo tiempo-. _'Se refiere a mí'_ -dijo, volviéndose hacia la morena.

Había algo diferente sobre Tony. Parecía más joven, más saludable, pero lo más importante de todo era que el resplandor del reactor Arc estaba ausente de su pecho.

- _'Bueno, por supuesto, pero...'_ -el hombre, Aldrich Killian, tropezó al pasar junto al guardaespaldas de Tony y entrar en el ascensor-. _'Sra. Hansen, mi organización ha estado siguiendo su investigación desde el año dos del MIT'._

- _'¿A qué piso irás, amigo?'_ -preguntó el guardaespaldas de Tony, no impresionado.

- _'Bien, esa es una pregunta adecuada, la planta baja, en realidad'_ -la conversación se desarrollaba en la planta baja-. _'Tengo una propuesta que estoy armando yo mismo. Es un grupo de expertos financiado con fondos privados llamado Advanced Idea Mechanics'_ -el hombre buscó dos tarjetas de visita y se las ofreció a Tony y a la morena.

- _'Ella tomará ambas cosas, uno para tirar y otro para no llamar'_ -Tony apartó a Killian. La morena puso los ojos en blanco. En el ascensor, Killian continuó hablando de su organización con entusiasta fervor. Fue una experiencia fascinante para Stephen, ver algo reanimado ante él con tanta claridad.

La multitud salió corriendo después de llegar a su destino. Tony se quedó atrás con el hombre cojo, diciéndoles a los demás que se adelantaran. Stephen tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

- _'Mira, ¿cómo dijiste que era tu nombre? ¿Killian?'_ -Tony se frotó la cara-. _'Puedo ver que eres apasionado y has investigado, pero tu tiempo es terrible. Te digo lo que...'_ -sacó su propia tarjeta de visita de la chaqueta-. _'Llama a mi secretaria por la mañana, ella arreglará una reunión'._

- _'Yo... gracias , no sabe cuánto significa esto para mí'_ -Killian se estremeció de gratitud. Tony sonrió al ver lo triste que estaba delante de él, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se unió a los demás.

- _'¡Gracias, Tony! ¡No te decepcionaré!'_ -Killian le alcanzó a gritar por detrás. La escena se desvaneció de la nada. Las luces se volvieron a encender y el laboratorio volvió a su estado habitual.

_'Eso fue... mejor de lo esperado',_ pensó Stephen. Dada la misma situación, probablemente... bueno, definitivamente no habría tratado al hombre con el mismo respeto que Tony.

-Binaryly Augmented Retro Framing o BARF _**{N/T: Marco Retro Aumentado Binariamente, "barf" significa "vomitar" en español}**_. Ugh, no es nada fácil decirlo, ¿verdad? -Tony, el verdadero, se acercó a Stephen desde donde había estado sentado-. Es un método extremadamente costoso de secuestro del hipocampo, para borrar... recuerdos traumáticos.

-¿Entonces nada de eso era real? ¿Qué pasó realmente? -Stephen arqueó una ceja, asimilando la nueva información.

-Chico, te das cuenta rápidamente -murmuró Tony-. Bueno, yo... siendo un completo asno en ese momento, jugué con él en lugar de negarme rotundamente. Le dije que fuera a esperar a la terraza y que yo estaría allí en cinco minutos. Lo cual hizo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, contempló brevemente saltar antes de convertirse en terrorista.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por la habitación.

-Y este es tu intento de hacerte sentir mejor... Nunca estuviste fuera de la ciudad, ¿verdad? -preguntó Stephen inexpresivo. Eran declaraciones, no preguntas.

-Ahora esto -arrastra Tony-. Es un nuevo nivel de rudeza. Estoy tratando de derramar mi corazón aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que dormiste? ¿Y qué le pasó a tu cara? -Stephen frunció el ceño, observando el moretón en la cara de Tony-. ¿Son esas las marcas de una quemadura?

-Es un detalle minucioso, tienes tus prioridades mezcladas. Estoy tratando de contarte acerca de mis errores...

-Siéntate. Voy a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios -ordenó Stephen. Se lavó las manos por completo antes de regresar con suministros médicos-. Quédate quieto.

-Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí -Tony hizo una mueca cuando trató de apartar a Stephen de su mano, accidentalmente tirando de su brazo lastimado.

-¿Qué pasa con tu brazo? -Stephen escaneó a Tony con la eficiencia de rayos X-. Quítate tu camisa.

-No pasa nada -se apresuró a decir Tony.

-Que. Te. Quites. Tu. Camisa -frunciendo el ceño bajo la despiadada mirada de Stephen, Tony obedeció la orden.

-Si querías desnudarme, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar -Tony bromeó, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

-Eso... no está bien... -escupió Stephen después de tomar una respiración profunda. Él examinó cuidadosamente la herida. A pesar de su tosca apariencia, estaba lejos de ser un trabajo aficionado, lo que aliviaba un poco la obsesión compulsiva de Stephen-. Voy a quitarte esto y desinfectarlo de nuevo -su mirada desafió a Tony a objetar, lo que obviamente no hizo dado que su traje de Iron Man estaba en el vestíbulo de la entrada y no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Stephen de lo contrario.

-Entonces... -después de un rato, Tony rompió el silencio-. ¿No vas a comentar sobre con lo que te di la bienvenida?

-Lo que se puede decir ya ha sido discutido -Stephen nunca apartó los ojos de la herida-. Aunque voy a admitir que tengo curiosidad de por qué esto es mencionado ahora. A juzgar por el entorno, esto es un incidente que ocurrió hace años -tiende el brazo de Tony con sumo cuidado.

-El tipo, Aldrich Killian, él... desapareció. Dada su posición y el hecho de que nadie exigió rescate, se supuso que está muerto -Tony se frotó el cuello con su brazo bueno-. Podría haberme adelantado y haber comprado su empresa, haber tomado su investigación, el protocolo habitual.

-¿Y mencionaste que es un terrorista? -respondió Stephen, imperturbable.

-Sí, nadie lo sabe, pero planeó algo desagradable.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? -Stephen se encogió de hombros-. El malo se fue, te haces cargo e intentas hacer algo bueno.

-No es tan simple como eso. Si no lo engañé hace tantos años, no se habría convertido en un terrorista en primer lugar -argumentó Tony, sus demonios llenos de culpa pasaron a primer plano-. Esto es mi culpa.

-Eso es completamente ridículo -Stephen frunció el ceño, hizo una pausa en lo que había estado haciendo a favor de mirar a Tony a los ojos-. No sé quién te hizo sentir de esta manera o si te estás diciendo esto a ti mismo, pero burlarse de alguien no los excusa de sus acciones. Los internos vienen a mi hospital todo el tiempo, piensan que lo saben todo cuando no esterilizan el equipo adecuadamente. Los hago sentir sin valor. ¿Por ello van ir por ahí a ejecutar experimentos ilegales? El origen de Iron Man es de conocimiento común; tú lo hiciste. ¿Acaso por ello te convertiste en una malvada mente maestra? -Stephen continuó, sin saber lo cerca que su analogía había llegado a casa-. No eres responsable de sus elecciones. Podría haber convertido esa ira en motivación, usarla para esforzarse más, para demostrarte cuán equivocado estabas. En cambio, decidió convertirse en un criminal. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

Tony miró boquiabierto a Stephen; nunca lo había visto así antes. Había agregado a Aldrich Killian a su larga lista de pecados, justo al lado de todo lo demás por lo que el mundo lo culpaba. No lamentaba haber matado a Killian, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero la racionalidad no le impedía sentirse culpable por eso. Había asumido que si abordaba la situación de manera diferente, entonces podrían haber evitado todo el fiasco de Extremis. Cuando en realidad, incluso si no hubiera sido él ese día en el ascensor, podría haber sido alguien más años después. ¿Quién puede decir que el mismo resultado no sería desencadenado pero por otra persona?

-No puedo convertirme en una malvada mente maestra -después de una larga pausa, Tony confirmó-. No tengo un gato.

Stephen tuvo que tomar otra respiración profunda antes de poder regresar al brazo de Tony.

-Pero realmente... gracias -dijo Tony después de que Stephen cerró la caja de primeros auxilios.

-Hazme un favor y ve al hospital la próxima vez -el médico hizo lo posible por parecer distante. Parecía que Tony no era el único malo en lidiar con los sentimientos.

-Sin promesas -Tony observó la espalda de Stephen mientras el doctor guardaba los suministros médicos.

-¿Qué tal si me muestras BARF? Y sí, necesitas trabajar en ese acrónimo. ¿Qué te parece si lo renombramos de paso?

Esta vez, Tony se rió abiertamente.

-Puedo hacerlo doc, aunque estoy seguro de que no vamos a pasar por todo de una vez.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado -admitió Stephen ausentemente.

Tony sonrió. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un comentario/comentarios. Ustedes son mi inspiración."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Y yo también se los agradezco, cielos míos <3
> 
> No es mía esta historia pero aún así sus comentarios me inspiran a no desalentarme y continuar traduciendo capítulo a capítulo n.n
> 
> Como siempre y como no podía ser la excepción les diré que si van a comentar, por favor, procuren que no sean spoilers.  
> Respetemos a aquellas personas que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

- _'...Como resultado, Stark Industries será responsable por el mantenimiento de estas unidades. Se espera que cada Legionario sea examinado minuciosamente después de cada despliegue. También se espera que la Legión de Hierro se desempeñe en una variedad de situaciones de alto estrés y alta demanda. No se tolerará ningún problema de rendimiento debido a negligencia en la atención. Las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos junto con el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial, estarán observando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos para asegurar que Stark Industries lleve a cabo estas tareas de manera eficiente y oportuna...'_

-¡Sr. Stark! Sr. Stark, ¿está escuchando?

Minimizando la ventana de YouTube de sus gafas de sol, Tony levantó la vista. Todos los ojos en la sala de conferencias estaban sobre él.

-No. Me temo que me has perdido -Tony bostezó y estiró las piernas-. ¿Ya es la hora de descanso?

-¿Dónde le he perdido, señor Stark? -preguntó el vocero con los dientes apretados.

-En algún lugar del "Damas y Caballeros, gracias por venir hoy" -murmullos apenas reprimidos resonaron alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Crees que esto es divertido, Stark? -Thaddeus Ross se quedó parado desde donde estaba sentado-. Si no escuchas, incluso ser la mascota del presidente no te salvará de los cargos de amotinamiento. Ahora es mejor que empieces a mostrar un poco de respeto...

-Hablando de motín -interrumpió Tony. Él juntó sus manos como si de repente recordara algo-. ¿Cómo está Harlem en estos días? ¿Y el programa Súper Soldado? ¿Has llevado a cabo experimentos más impresionantes desde ese enorme monstruo de ira marrón? -Tony se sintió mal por Ross, llegar a convertirse en ese tono de púrpura debe ser verdaderamente doloroso.

-Y mientras estamos en el tema del respeto, ¿sabes qué más es una falta de respeto? Amenazar al propietario de la fuerza de tarea robótica de búsqueda y rescate que te dará un trabajo en un futuro próximo. Todos los que están sentados aquí saben que el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial solo te hizo estar a cargo de la Legión porque estabas siendo una vergüenza. Ahora siéntate y mantente quieto dentro de la habitación.

 

**\----------**

 

-Tu capacidad para hacer amigos nunca deja de impresionarme, Stark -dijo una voz cuando Tony salía de la reunión.

-Ah... ya me preguntaba cuándo es que vendrías a morderme el culo -Tony, cambiando de trayectoria, se encontró cara a cara con Nick Fury, el director de SHIELD.

-Escuché que le diste problemas a mi agente el otro día -Fury observó al hombre frente a él. Tony parecía agudo y alerta. Su traje de tres piezas estaba inmaculado. Una corbata roja estilo hot-rod y tonos de diseñador completaban el atuendo. Cada porción de él tenía la apariencia de ser el inventor multimillonario en todo su esplendor.

-Uh-huh -Tony no hizo ningún intento de elaborar su respuesta. Miró al ojo bueno del director-. Ahora si eso es todo lo que vas a traer a la mesa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Fury solo habló cuando se hizo evidente que Tony estaba a punto de irse.

-Puedo estar en posesión de algunos objetos que encontrarás interesantes. Pertenecían a tu padre.

-¿Esa basura vieja? Quémalos por todo lo que me importa -Tony giró sobre sus talones-. Hasta nunca.

-¿Nada de esto significa algo para ti? ¿Legado familiar? ¿Proteger la Tierra? ¿Qué pasó con eso de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? -preguntó Fury desafiante-. Tu padre fue uno de los fundadores de SHIELD, tenía grandes cosas planeadas para ti.

Tony se detuvo en seco. Tenía que dárselo al viejo espía, Fury sabía dónde golpear para aclarar su punto.

-Parece que me necesitas, Director. ¿Qué es lo que tiene tus bigotes temblando?

-No creo que necesites que te diga que hay fuerzas más allá de nuestro entendimiento. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en PEGASUS? -disparó Fury.

Tony mantuvo una expresión neutral. PEGASUS era el nombre clave para el proyecto que se encargaba de estudiar y aprovechar el Tesseracto. Era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de SHIELD, por lo que no le sorprendió que Fury descubriera que había estado husmeando. Desafortunadamente, el Tesseracto también fue la clave de la invasión de Loki y la posterior batalla de Nueva York.

-Es por eso que les digo a las personas que presten atención a sus propios consejos. 'Juguemos con fuerzas más allá de nuestro entendimiento, esto nos otorgará un poder ilimitado' -Tony se burló-. Control de realidad, ¿cuántos cubos resplandecientes has estudiado para asumir que será algo que se mantendría bajo control? -si Tony sabía más de lo que se suponía que debía saber, Fury no lo demostró-. ¿Crees que eres el único con problemas de confianza? ¿Pensabas que Howard Stark, el hombre que ascendió en la escala estadounidense, no dejaría atrás a su único heredero? -en este punto, él estaba haciendo que Fury persiguiera una zanahoria imaginaria. Porque Howard, que nunca había hecho nada bueno por su hijo cuando todavía estaba vivo, tampoco había dado vuelta a una nueva hoja después de su muerte.

Él realmente dejó a Tony sin nada.

Durante años, Tony se esforzó por armar retazos de información. Incluso estos fueron revelados a él de forma selectiva, en base a lo que la gente quería que escuchara. El esfuerzo que había puesto en verificar los hechos, la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para establecer el banco de información que tenía... Todo lo cual se podría haber evitado si Howard le hubiese dejado un maldito diario, un registro de video, una maldita cosa, cualquiera, que explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, no un tipo de mensaje críptico que lo marcaba como su mejor creación.

Tony conocía su propio genio. Lo que necesitaba era una base sólida para construir.

-¿Qué pasa con el mal de ojo? ¿Me vas a mostrar el flash de un Neuralizador? -Tony se quitó las gafas de sol, haciendo un deliberado contacto visual.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stark? -Fury miró a Tony.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me sigue preguntando eso? -ijo Tony, quien hace gala de su talento para lo dramático-. Comencemos con lo que tú quieres. Querías que me uniera a tu escuadrón de lacayos de ultra élite para que SHIELD pueda utilizar a su antojo Stark Industries, pero no estaba interesado. Si quieres que entregue el traje, le di al senador Stern la misma respuesta en una transmisión en vivo: "El traje y yo somos uno". Es muy brillante, pero no, no puedes tenerlo. También quieres que sea tu subordinado de guardia, pero al hacerlo estás contradiciendo tu propio informe. Comportamiento compulsivo, propenso a tendencias autodestructivas, narcisismo de libros de texto... No se recomienda Tony Stark. ¿No suena nada a esto?

Sabía que estaba siendo ruidoso y el hecho de que nadie se había acercado a ellos aún mostraba cuánto esfuerzo había puesto SHIELD en organizar esta reunión. A Tony no le importaba; cuanto más se preocuparan, más fácil sería enrollarlos.

-Entonces, perdóname si estoy un poco confundido sobre el por qué todavía estamos hablando. He denegado cada una de tus solicitudes. ¿Qué más quieres, ahora?

-Quiero que dejes de causar... -comenzó Fury, solo para que Tony lo interrumpiera.

-Demasiado tarde. No estoy interesado. Te diré lo que quiero: quiero llegar a un acuerdo. Déjame entrar en PEGASUS, entre otras cosas y te salvaré al mundo de un dolor del que no tienes idea en el que estás metido hasta el cuello.

-Estás soñando, Stark -reflexionó Fury-. Puede que esté ejecutando PEGASUS, pero es el proyecto de la WSC. Incluso aunque quisiera hacerlo, vendrías con demasiadas ataduras.

-Haz que funcione, eres bueno en eso -Tony agitó su mano en señal de rechazo-. Supongo que estás familiarizado con la historia de su organización, la base sobre la que se construyó SHIELD. ¿Contratando científicos de la Alemania nazi solo para que pudieran mantenerse fuera del alcance de la Unión Soviética? No fue un gran plan.

Tony le arrojó a Fury un USB, contenía solo la mitad de la lista.

-Un consejo, si fuera tú, haría una limpieza de primavera. Ese consejo es gratis.

 

**\----------**

 

Las cosas se mantuvieron en silencio después de entregar la Legión de Hierro. Tony usó el tiempo de inactividad para acomodar sus pensamientos. Supervisó sus proyectos hasta que se acercó diciembre, donde se vio obligado a asistir a reuniones sociales. Sin embargo, debido a todo lo que sucedió el año pasado, viaje en el tiempo o no, Tony se permitió tomarse algunas noches libres. Pasó las vacaciones de Navidad con sus amigos, donde Stephen también había estado presente. Tony sintió curiosidad por saber por qué el médico no lo pasaba junto a su propia familia, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no comentárselo.

Los invitados pasaron la víspera de Año Nuevo en la parte superior de la Torre Stark recién acuñada. Tony había comprado una cantidad absurda de fuegos artificiales. Cada uno tomó su turno para contaminar la atmósfera con alguno de ellos. Las esferas de luz iluminaban el cielo tintado con ráfagas de color. Tony atrapó los ojos de Stephen tal como un caparazón abriéndose de golpe. El par estaba envuelta por una manta de luz brillante. Tony sintió que su corazón de repente se saltaba un latido.

Solo rompieron el contacto visual después de darse cuenta de que tanto Pepper como Rhodey habían estado mirando. Pretendiendo fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, Tony no podía decir si Stephen también había sentido algo en ese momento. Se absorbió demasiado en su trabajo como para actuar después de ello. Era mejor así. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba esa complejidad añadida en sus vidas y si la actitud de Stephen desde la noche era algo por lo que pasar, Tony supondría que él también compartía su opinión.

La nueva línea de prótesis de Stark Industries se lanzó a principios de febrero. Tony escribió el nombre de Stephen además del suyo en la solicitud de patente. Era tanto del éxito él como propio. Todo progresó sin problemas, BARF se consideró listo para lanzar a finales de marzo. Para el mundo exterior, Stark Industries parecía haber monopolizado los titulares. Tony fue nombrado Persona del Año de la revista Time y hasta cenó con el presidente Ellis en la Casa Blanca para celebrar la ocasión. La élite de Nueva York se enorgullecía de asistir a las mismas fiestas que Tony, muchos desesperados por codearse con él.

Llevó el concepto de famoso a un nuevo nivel. Entre ser Iron Man, miembro de la alta sociedad, multimillonario y célebre ingeniero, también pasó sus días trabajando todo el día. Aunque no exactamente sin precedentes, el comportamiento de Tony todavía preocupaba a sus amigos. Tony siempre había sido de las personas que invertían su tiempo en trabajar duro, sin embargo, anteriormente a ello había momentos en el que tenía sus estallidos de energía aunque sin desaprovechar su tiempo libre. Ahora parecía que de una forma u otra, Tony estaba trabajando constantemente, ya sea retocando sus proyectos en su laboratorio, asistiendo a conferencias o haciendo apariciones públicas.

Fue lo suficiente como para alarmar a Stephen y eso que el doctor era un declarado adicto al trabajo.

Tuvo que elaborar excusas para que Tony se quedara en el laboratorio, donde el ingeniero al menos sería feliz. Esto llevó a ambos a comenzar proyectos que no tenían nada que ver con la vida pasada de Tony. Stephen compartió las dificultades que tuvo en el quirófano, donde un mejor equipo podría haber mejorado el resultado. Tony seguiría con los planos y la pareja empezaría desde allí. Hacían un equipo brutalmente eficiente, ambos obsesionados con los resultados y capaces de soportar la implacable intelectualidad del otro. Nunca tomaban en serio el sarcasmo, incluso se deleitaban en él, ya que ambos tenían un oscuro sentido del humor.

Tony estaba cada vez más encariñado con Stephen. Pudo apreciar sus intentos por hacer que se relajara un poco... Aunque si pudieran obtener más patentes mientras al mismo tiempo se divertían, ¿quién era Tony para rechazarlo?

Durante un corto tiempo, todas las estrellas se alinearon para él, pero al igual que todo lo bueno en la vida, esto no duró. El primer problema que Tony encontró en el nuevo año resultó ser uno que no pudo resolver.

Al menos no sin recurrir a algunas medidas desesperadas.

 

**\----------**

 

-Vamos, Maya. Dame algo, cualquier cosa -suplicó Tony. La morena frente a él estaba igual de exasperada. Parecía agitada, sin dormir, lo que solo podía significar una cosa para una mujer que siempre estaba tan bien preparada.

-No tengo nada -pasó una mano por su pelo enredado y miró los hologramas con ojos inyectados en sangre-. He realizado simulaciones en todas las combinaciones posibles. No va a funcionar.

-Eso es lo mismo que dije diez horas antes de descubrir un nuevo elemento. Tiene que haber algo que hayamos pasado por alto... -Tony proyectó más datos experimentales en la pantalla.

-Seamos realistas, Tony, esto es un fracaso. Extremis nunca tuvo la intención de trabajar en el hombre común -Maya se sentó con cautela en el sofá. Ella parecía derrotada. Tony repasó los cálculos nuevamente, cambiando variables. Cuando los resultados dieron negativo, él golpeó su puño contra la pared.

-¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? -al ver su frustración, Maya se burló-. Conozco este resultado desde hace años. Cada vez, cuando quería hacer lo sensato y rendirme, pensaba en ti -se giró para mirar a Tony-. Fuiste lo que me mantuvo en marcha. Seguía pensando: "Tony sabría cómo arreglar esto". Lo harías con tanta facilidad también, al igual que esa noche en Suiza.

Maya miró hacia otro lado, lágrimas de frustración se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos.

-Nunca me permití dejarlo ir, ahora mira dónde estoy, trece años después. Vendí mi proyecto a AIM porque estaba desesperada y necesitaba los fondos. Cuando asumiste el cargo a fines del año pasado y cerraste la célula terrorista de Killian, me llené de alegría. Pensé que ahora que trabajaré con Tony Stark, después de todos estos años, finalmente podría completar Extremis. Todo este tiempo, todo este esfuerzo finalmente valdría la pena -el peso de los años perdidos se derrumbó sobre ella, Maya sofocó un sollozo roto-. Pero algunas cosas no están destinadas a funcionar. Qué tonta soy.

-Oye... -Tony se le acercó y se arrodilló frente al sofá-. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, esto es de lo que se trata la investigación. Cometemos errores, los documentamos y luego lo intentamos de nuevo. Esto solo es un bache en el camino...

-No -Maya se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas. Ella agarró sus pertenencias-. Estoy fuera. La biología humana no está hecha para Extremis. No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciega.

Aturdido, Tony corrió tras ella. Él la siguió más allá del puesto de control de seguridad con su bata de laboratorio.

-No puedes hablar en serio, este es el trabajo de tu vida, ¿y vas a tirarlo todo así nada más?

Maya se detuvo, pero no pudo enfrentarse a Tony.

-Conozco una causa perdida cuando veo una. No quería verlo antes, pero ahora sí. He desperdiciado trece años de mi vida, tengo que parar antes de tirar el resto también -se quitó su placa de seguridad y la abandonó en el alféizar de una ventana-. Lo siento, Tony -se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Sin palabras, Tony permaneció enraizado en el lugar.

Él necesitaba a Extremis. La fórmula era lo que lo salvará si la operación fallaba. Dejar de fumar no era una opción. Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Si solo pudiera encontrar una forma de reducir la tasa de rechazo. Maya tenía razón, Extremis estaba tan completo como podían conseguirlo, el problema radicaba en el anfitrión.

Si solo pudiera encontrar una forma de mejorar al huésped.

Tony regresó al laboratorio tambaleándose. Se echó un poco de agua a la cara en la estación de lavado de ojos de emergencia.

Había estado esperando que no tuviera que llegar a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [no me maten pero hasta ahí es el capítulo de hoy xD
> 
> Recuerden que si van a comentar, procuren no hacer spoilers.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

El clima era atroz cuando trazó un rumbo hacia Siberia. No se sentía nada avergonzado de admitir el terror en estado puro que lo envolvió desde el primer momento en el que había tomado la decisión de regresar. Viajó a máxima velocidad y atravesó la tormenta de nieve como si de un cometa rojo y dorado se tratara. Conocida por sus largos y duros inviernos, Siberia era una de las áreas menos pobladas de la Tierra. Además de ser una encarnación física y tangible de la noción de "invierno", Siberia tenía una temperatura media anual de bajo cero. Había sido el lugar perfecto para las instalaciones del Soldado de Invierno.

-Acercándose a las coordenadas -la presencia de JARVIS le devolvió algo de calidez al pecho de Tony. Estaba agradecido por el recordatorio de que ya no necesitaría enfrentarse a dos súper soldados en esta ocasión.

El traje aterrizó con un golpe sordo. Tony pasó un tiempo hasta que finalmente logró desactivar la instalación. A pesar de su estado no operativo, el programa Soldado de Invierno había utilizado algunos de los mejores asesinos de Hydra. Tony hizo un agujero a través de las defensas con su láser, para luego cruzar el improvisado umbral. La oscuridad en el interior era sofocante, como una bestia esperando para tragarlo entero. Solo el brillo del reactor Arc guiaba su camino. Tony navegó por los corredores hasta que llegó a la bóveda principal de memoria.

-Haz una copia de seguridad del servidor y pon en cuarentena todo Tony -enchufó a JARVIS en la unidad central. Mientras esperaba que este tejiera su magia, Tony estudió el espacio a su alrededor. Cinco cápsulas de criostasis se alineaban en la pared a su derecha. Se acercó a uno de ellos, el vidrio estaba cubierto de escarcha, pero aún así pudo distinguir la forma de un hombre detrás de él.

-¿Quiénes son? -Tony escaneó las cápsulas. Él pensaba en aquellos los hallazgos para un uso posterior.

-De acuerdo con el servidor, son un grupo élite de asesinos. Poseían el mayor recuento de muertes en Hydra antes de ser administrados en el programa, en un intento de replicar el sujeto de la prueba original: el sargento James Buchanan Barnes -JARVIS buscó las respuestas en el mainframe.

Tony tomó la información. Después de un debate interno, levantó la mano y apuntó. En la producción de energía máxima, la explosión repulsora diezmó la cabeza del asesino. Tony bajó la lista y repitió el proceso hasta que fue el único vivo en la instalación.

-Quédate quieto, voy a dar un paseo -Tony respiró temblorosamente y activó los propulsores del traje. Volvió sobre sus pasos de su última visita.

En ese claro fue donde vieron las imágenes del Soldado de Invierno matando a sus padres. Más allá de esa pared, enterró a Steve debajo de una pila de escombros. Ahí recordó. Momentos después, él estaba en el silo. Steve enredó un cable alrededor de su garganta, para luego ser arrastrado a mitad del camino. Tony disparó un misil contra la bisagra del techo; el Soldado de Invierno quedó atrapado adentro mientras él flotaba en el vacío. Se tomó su tiempo para recrear la escena completa dentro de su mente.

_"¿Incluso los recuerdas?"_

_"Los recuerdo a todos"_. Se cayeron al fondo.

_"Esto no va a cambiar lo que sucedió". «No, no lo hará»,_ Tony solo recordó haber pensado.

_"No me importa, él mató a mi madre"._

Tony cortó el brazo del Soldado de Invierno y ganó la ventaja. Le dio una última advertencia al Capitán América para que se retirara. El Soldado de Invierno se aferró a su pierna, una fracción de segundo después Steve estaba encima de él. El capitán aplastó su escudo contra su casco, una y otra vez y otra vez...

Steve se arrancó el casco. Tony levantó los brazos para protegerse la cara. El hombre que estaba encima de él, el hombre en quien había confiado para cuidar su espalda desde que los Vengadores se reunieron por primera vez, bajó su escudo al reactor Arc. El metal del reactor se abrió, el vidrio se rompió en un millón de pedazos. Fue allí cuando sintió cómo su corazón se convertía en hielo.

Tony se retiró su casco. Se acostó en el lugar donde había estado en su línea de tiempo anterior. Observó cómo la nieve caía fuera de las columnas curvas. Diminutos cristales cubrieron el paisaje en una gran manto blanco. Tony se volvió hacia otro lado, medio esperando ver fantasmas. Pero no estaban allí, no en esta vida y no en la última.

_"Él es mi amigo"._

_"Yo también"._

El silencio fue ensordecedor.

-Descarga completa, señor -sacudido de sus pensamientos, Tony saltó de donde estaba.

Cerró su casco y dentro, la HUD volvió a la vida en un reconfortante tono azul. Tony se preguntó si Jarvis lo habría interrumpido a propósito. Mientras volvía al edificio, muchos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Tony. Cuando regresó a la bóveda principal, encendió el monitor con los dedos temblorosos.

-JARVIS, extrae el informe de la misión, Howard y Maria Stark -aparecieron páginas de escritura en la pantalla. Tony se desplazó hacia abajo hasta que encontró el metraje-. Reprodúcelo -ordenó.

Sin pestañear, Tony se obligó a mirar la reproducción de nuevo. En el monitor granulado, el Soldado de Invierno alcanzó al automóvil de su padre. Tony vio como el auto se estrellaba contra el costado de la carretera, vio al Soldado de Invierno golpear la cabeza de su padre contra el volante, y vio a su madre siendo estrangulada hasta la muerte.

Ya no podrían lastimarlo, no si estaba adormecido por el dolor. Tony se quitó el guantelete, trazó el contorno del automóvil. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el monitor mucho después de que la transmisión se oscureció.

_«Adiós, mamá y papá»_

Tony dejó su vida pasada sin encontrar el cierre para muchas cosas, pero supuso que era mejor tarde que nunca. En sus días malos, todavía se preguntaba si el Capitán América alguna vez lo habría visto como un amigo. Habiendo tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre el giro de los acontecimientos, Tony diría que la respuesta fue sí, en algún momento. Solo que Steve Rogers simplemente valoraba más a Barnes. Renunció a una amistad para salvar a la otra. Esa era la fría y dura verdad. Los acuerdos no tuvieron nada que ver con eso. Dada la posibilidad de elegir nuevamente, Tony seguiría siendo el sacrificado. Aún sería el que se quedaría sin aliento en un traje averiado y él seguiría siendo el que se quedó atrás. La gente tenía sus preferencias; Tony estaba pensando en eso.

Era de noche cuando dominó el coraje que sentía y consiguió así seguir su camino. Detrás de él, la instalación voló en una cadena de explosiones. Tonos de naranja iluminaron el cielo nocturno. Tony no miró hacia atrás. Se había permitido una breve momento de luto. El único lugar desde aquí era hacia adelante.

-Señor, ha manejado la situación extraordinariamente hoy -lo consoló su inteligencia artificial.

-La práctica hace al maestro, JARVIS -Tony respiró hondo. Él tenía lo que necesitaba-. Propulsores a plena capacidad, larguémonos de aquí.

 

**\----------**

 

La información era la nueva moneda del siglo XXI. Mientras revisaba el servidor que había recuperado de Siberia, Tony obtuvo un conocimiento profundo de las operaciones de Hydra en los últimos setenta años. La mayoría lo tomó por sorpresa. Incluso armado con conocimiento previo, todavía había muchos jugadores ocultos que aún no había descubierto. Se necesitaría un esfuerzo considerable para desarraigar la organización, seguido por décadas de cuidadosa gestión para garantizar que las cosas se mantuvieran así. Era algo para lo que Tony no tenía los recursos. Aún.

Como una organización paramilitar autoritaria con cientos de años de historia, Hydra había hundido sus dientes profundamente en la estructura social, política y económica actual. Con agentes encubiertos en casi todas las ramas del gobierno, se quedó sin palabras por la gran suerte que el Capitán América debió haber tenido para poder detener a Hydra en su vida anterior.

Tony agregó más nombres a la lista de personal conocido de Hydra. Pasó sus días digiriendo metódicamente la información recién descubierta. Entre ellos estaba la propia versión de Hydra del Suero de Super Soldado. Desde el asesinato del Dr. Erskine durante la Operación: Renacimiento, muchas organizaciones habían intentado recrear su fórmula. Ninguno de ellos arrojó resultados estables, pero si el programa del Soldado de Invierno fuera una indicación, Tony podría suponer que Hydra se había acercado.

Demasiado cerca, de hecho. Tony miró el suero azul en su mano. Había estado en su laboratorio durante la mejor mitad del mes perfeccionándolo y luego debilitándolo. El suero ahora tenía una efectividad del veinte por ciento, listo para ensayos clínicos. Toda la fórmula necesaria era un poco de inspiración, algunas ideas nuevas, y habría estado completa.

Reducir su potencia había sido el primer paso para mitigar sus efectos secundarios. Según los archivos, el programa Soldado de Invierno se puso en hielo después de que los sujetos rechazaron a sus manipuladores. Mostraron tendencias extremas de violencia y comportamiento psicótico. Tony se burló de los registros que mostraban que uno de los sujetos dominaba a Barnes.

Había límites de hasta qué punto podía empujarse la biología humana, algo más allá de eso y está destinado a ser contraproducente. La fórmula del Dr. Erskine había alcanzado ese punto óptimo, maximizando el retorno para virtualmente cero inconvenientes, pero su fallecimiento había sellado el trato de que Steve Rogers seguiría siendo único.

Afortunadamente, Tony no quería convertirse en un súper soldado. El objetivo siempre había sido aumentar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para poder sobrevivir eliminando quirúrgicamente el reactor Arc. Pero si el veinte por ciento del suero le daría una curación acelerada y una mayor resistencia, Tony tampoco se quejaría.

La puerta se deslizó abierta detrás de él. Tony giró. No esperaba compañía, pero solo había pocas personas a las que le había dado acceso a su laboratorio.

-¿Stephanie?¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

Stephen Strange ingresó a tiempo para captar la pregunta de Tony. Puso sus pertenencias en el banco cerca de la puerta.

-Lo estaba... hasta que Pepper llamó. No has salido del laboratorio por más de sesenta horas. ER estaba teniendo un día lento y no tenía otras citas por la tarde -el doctor suspiró y colgó su chaqueta-. Así que vine a mi otro trabajo del día: ser tu niñera.

Tony extendió una mano sobre su pecho en falso dolor.

-Me heriste y aquí pensando que estábamos pasando un buen rato -se levantó de su asiento, con el Suero de Súper Soldado en la mano-. Excelente momento, por cierto, para preguntar ¿estarías interesado en un poco de ciencia experimental?

Stephen levantó una ceja al ver el líquido azul.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No se lo pregunté a los altos mandos, pero estoy seguro de que es clasificado -Tony movió el frasco entre sus dedos-. Todo lo que puedo decir es que ayudará a mi condición cardíaca -rodeó el reactor Arc con su dedo.

-¿Esto es remotamente legal? -preguntó Stephen.

-Técnicamente, sí -Tony entró en la habitación de al lado con Stephen siguiéndolo de cerca. En el centro de la habitación estaba lo que parecía un inocente sillón. El disfraz se mantuvo hasta que Tony activó el dispositivo. Apareció una fila de viales azules ante él-. ¿Qué dices? -Stephen observó a Tony cargar las ampollas en el respaldo de la silla.

-Absolutamente no. ¿Quién está a cargo de este proyecto? -los instintos profesionales de Stephen tomaron el control-. No te inyectaré nada a menos que primero eche un vistazo a la fórmula.

-¿Quién dijo que estarás haciendo algo referido a inyectar? -Tony se encogió de hombros-. Tu trabajo es pararte allí y verte bonito, y tal vez salvar mi penoso trasero si todo sale mal, que no debería ser así si mis cálculos son sólidos -procedió a atarse.

-Tony, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Dónde están los informes de prueba? ¿Qué indica que esta fórmula está lista para las pruebas en humanos? -Stephen tomó el dispositivo y buscó la manera de apagarlo-. Vas a matarte -pellizcó a Tony en su lugar cuando se hizo evidente que Tony no iba a escuchar.

-Oh... Perfecto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? -Tony resopló-. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba: más autoridades. La gente ha muerto luchando por esta fórmula, doc. No puedo arriesgarme a salir de esta habitación con ella.

Stephen dejó escapar un ruido irritado.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir.

-Mira, sé que estás preocupado -Tony colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Stephen y lo apretó-. Pero hice todo lo que pude para asegurarme de que sea seguro. La fórmula se ha reducido hasta un veinte por ciento de potencia. Incluso si no funciona, no me va a matar. Puedo prometer que no voy a hacer nada estúpido, pero los dos sabemos que volveré aquí en cuanto te vayas y no me gusta mentirte. Entonces, ¿prefieres que sea estúpido por mi cuenta o ser estúpido contigo para cuidarme?

Stephen se apartó de Tony. Se mordió los labios y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo. Fuera de artilugio publicitario, Tony siempre despreció reconocer la presencia del reactor Arc. Para él incluso mencionarlo y mucho menos acudir a Stephen en busca de ayuda fue un gran paso. A pesar de que la máquina parecía un dispositivo de tortura, tal vez no era tan malo como parecía. Stephen confiaba en Tony, especialmente dentro del campo de la ciencia.

-Te odio -dijo finalmente Stephen. Se acercó a una mesa de equipos quirúrgicos y agarró lo que necesitaba.

-Yo también te amo, pastelito -Tony le lanzó a Stephen varios besos al aire-. Y en caso de que no lo supieras, cuidarme es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

-Lo he escuchado, de Pepper. Si no lo supiera, diría que estaba tratando de pasarme la antorcha -Tony se quitó la camisa. Stephen alineó los brazos de Tony con las filas de suero-. Esto va a dolerte un poco -el médico desinfectó las áreas donde las agujas perforarían la piel.

-Sin dolor, no hay gloria -a pesar de su valentía, Tony podría admitir secretamente que estaba nervioso. Nunca le habían gustado las agujas-. JARVIS, inicia el procedimiento.

-Calibrando -afirmó su IA. La silla se inclinó hacia atrás mientras se expandía, maniobrando a Tony para colocarlo. Los rollos de suero ajustaron su alineación a su cuerpo, los sensores escanearon en búsqueda de venas.

-Tony, no es demasiado tarde para detenernos-la máquina estaba aumentando la presión y los frascos llenos de suero preparados para ser inyectados. Stephen se inclinó sobre Tony y buscó en su rostro signos de incomodidad.

-Protector bucal -solicitó Tony. Tomando algunas respiraciones profundas, mordió el plástico que Stephen le ofreció.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento y luego, de repente, las agujas le atravesaron la piel. Tony dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor, pero no fue nada en comparación con la sensación ardiente del suero que se empujaba dentro de él. Las pequeñas ampollas parecían contener el océano. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el gemido amortiguado de Tony se convirtió en un grito. Él se resistió contra la restricción. Stephen se obligó a concentrarse en los signos vitales de Tony. Su corazón martilleó contra su caja torácica de una manera que no había tenido desde su primera operación en solitario. Stephen se enorgullecía de su habilidad para mantenerse alerta, pero esta vez sus pensamientos fueron un completo desastre. Había una razón por la cual los médicos se oponían para operar a su propia familia.

Cada segundo del procedimiento fue pura agonía para Tony. Su cuerpo se quemó. Las agujas permanecieron dentro de él hasta que las ampollas se vaciaron, luego se retrajeron abruptamente. Stephen se apresuró a detener el sangrado, pero las heridas ya se han curado.

-Señor, sus signos vitales parecen ser estables -informó JARVIS.

-Bueno... -Tony jadeó entre respiraciones-. Eso es anticlimático.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Stephen. Desabrochó uno de los brazos de Tony-. ¿Estás experimentando dolor? ¿Náuseas? ¿Sentidos amortiguados? Aprieta mi mano tan fuerte como puedas -tomó la mano de Tony y provocó una respuesta al apretarla suavemente primero.

-Hmm, eso se siente bien, ¿puedes hacerlo también a la otra?-la boca de Tony se movió en piloto automático mientras trataba de flexionar sus piernas. Todo se sintió normal hasta que olvidó que todavía estaba atado y desgarró los agarres de cuero por la mitad.

-Tony, esto no es una broma, acabas de someterme a un tratamiento experimental -Stephen no sabía si tenía miedo o si estaba molesto, tal vez ambos. Él cerró la distancia entre ellos. Si no habían estado en el espacio personal del otro antes, ahora lo estaban.

Tony sintió que su corazón se saltaba de nuevo, o necesitaba reemplazar el reactor Arc o había sido maltratado ya que necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda. ¿Los ojos de Stephen eran siempre tan azules? Actuando por impulso, Tony cerró su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Stephen con un férreo agarre. Lentamente, lo acercó más, dándole al hombre suficiente tiempo para resistirse. Stephen apoyó su mano libre sobre el pecho de Tony para mantener el equilibrio. El sudoroso y muy desnudo pecho de Tony.

-Esta es la parte donde me golpeas si no te gusta dónde va esto... -Tony no terminó su frase dado que fue silenciado por unos labios apretados contra los suyos.

Stephen estaba rígido al principio, cauteloso. Tony se tomó un segundo para reiniciar su cerebro para luego poder darle todo lo que tenía para dar. Stephen se mostró sorprendido por el repentino cambio de ritmo, pero se recuperó igual de rápido. Luchó ferozmente por el control. Ser el que estaba arriba le dio una injusta ventaja y presionó su lengua en la boca de Tony, sacudiendo el aire de sus pulmones.

Tony, poco dispuesto a admitir la derrota, cambió de respiración y siguió su camino. Fue un beso muy descuidado pero apasionado, ya que ambos hombres intentaban impresionar al otro. Tony extendió la mano y enredó la enredó en los mechones peinados de Stephen, revolviéndola. Él movió su otro pie libre en un duro tirón. Trozos de la fajas de seguridad volaron en la distancia. Con esta nueva posición, Tony arqueó su cuerpo contra Stephen haciéndolo gemir por el contacto.

-Señor, ¿puedo sugerir un análisis de sangre antes de comenzar el coito con el Dr. Strange? -preguntó JARVIS. Los dos se congelaron en sus posiciones. Stephen fue el primero en recuperarse y en separarse inmediatamente.

-Tiene razón, no estoy siendo profesional -dijo Stephen. Se marchó para recuperar una jeringa, dejando a Tony todavía atado con una furiosa erección.

-JARVIS, ¿alguna vez te he mencionado que deberías trabajar en tu tiempo? -Tony se pasó una mano por la cara.

-De la misma manera, señor. Este no es un cursi drama médico.

Stephen tardó más de lo que Tony esperaba en regresar. Cuando lo hizo, parecía tan compuesto como siempre. Tony, por otro lado, no hizo ningún intento por arreglar su apariencia. Estaba revisando su correo electrónico mientras se sentaba en la misma posición. Stephen no estaba seguro de si Tony lo hacía a propósito, pero tragó saliva ante la vista que se le presentó. Tony todavía tenía su torso atado. Las fajas de cuero estaban apretadas contra su piel. Combinado con su entorno quirúrgico, la escena se le acercó incómodamente a una de las fantasías del armario de Stephen. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Stephen desató a Tony lo más rápido que pudo.

-Tu 'condición cardíaca' no parece estar arreglada -Stephen pasó el dedo por el reactor Arc para distraerse. Extrajo una pequeña muestra de sangre. La herida en el brazo de Tony sanó tan pronto como se retiró la aguja. Stephen se detuvo a ver aquel espectáculo. No le gustó lo que estaba viendo.

-Esto es solo el juego previo. Tengo un equipo de especialistas reservado para la próxima semana, me gustaría que estuvieras allí -ofreció Tony, evitando al elefante en la habitación-. JARVIS, envía una invitación.

-Hecho, señor.

-¿Es esto un efecto secundario temporal, o será permanente? -presionó Stephen.

-Uh-ahora que lo hemos terminado y terminando... -Tony se movió en su asiento. _'Pase lo que pase'_ , pensó-. Probablemente deberías saber que las cosas azules me dieron, bueno... no lo llamaría superpoderes...

-Tony. Stark -espetó Stephen. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre a dónde iba todo esto-. ¿Qué has hecho?

-Oye, al menos era solo un veinte por ciento, ¿bien? Y no me convertí en una bestia alborotadora, no es que arriesgaría tu seguridad, di instrucciones a JARVIS para que me dejara en el caso de...

-¿Te acabas de modificar genéticamente? -Stephen derribó su asiento al pararse con demasiads rápidez.

-¿Por qué siempre te das cuenta de todo tan rápido? -Tony murmuró en voz baja-. Como dije, las cosas podrían haber sido peor, mucho peor.

-Pensé... ¿cómo pude haber sido tan imbécil? -Stephen estaba teniendo dificultades para llegar a un acuerdo con lo que estaba escuchando-. Supuse que era una droga experimental, en el peor de los casos.

-Vamos, la fórmula fue probada y aprobada -Tony se frotó la nariz-. Al menos en todo su potencial, de todos modos, los sujetos de prueba pudieron haber mostrado alguna agresión, pero lo arreglé. Me gusta cómo lo arreglo todo.

-No puedo creer que te hicieras eso -Stephen paseó por la habitación. Admiró los frascos vacíos-. Que me mientas... -Stephen se volvió hacia Tony. Estudió al hombre por primera vez desde la mejora. Ahora veía las diferencias sutiles, Tony parecía más fuerte, su postura y temple estaban mucho más completas. Los músculos en su pecho fueron cincelados de piedra, su cuerpo exhibía poder con cada movimiento. Stephen retrocedió.

-No puedes hablar en serio, yo no mentí. Yo solo... no te dije todo. Seamos honestos, si te hubiera dicho de qué se trataba, ¿hubieras aceptado? -Tony lamentó esas palabras en el preciso momento que abandonaron su boca.

-¡Por supuesto no! Tony, soy médico, esto va en contra de todo lo que defiendo -Stephen forcejeó para expresarse-. Salvo vidas, no las pongo en peligro en experimentos humanos. Pensé... pensé que lo habías entendido.

Ahora, sintiéndose completa y verdaderamente como un idiota de grado A, Tony intentó acercarse de nuevo.

-Por favor, Stephen, escúchame. Es mi culpa, no estaba pensando. Solo quería adelantarme al juego... -la visión del doctor, que parecía tan traicionado, hirió a Tony de una forma que él no sabía que todavía podía hacerlo-. Soy un idiota, déjame compensarte.

-No -Stephen negó con la cabeza decepcionado-. Creo que ambos deberíamos tomar un descanso, tomar aire -con eso, regresó al laboratorio principal para recuperar sus pertenencias. Tony no podía hacer nada más que observar.

-Señor, el Dr. Strange se ha ido de la instalación -alertó JARVIS después de unos minutos.

-Mierda -Tony maldijo para sí mismo. Pensó que había dejado todo el tema de la confianza sin sentido detrás de él, pero resultó que todavía no podía abrirse a la gente. No había tenido la intención de engañar a Stephen, pero lo terminó haciendo inconscientemente, por no querer revelar información que sabía que obstaculizaría sus planes.

Stephen se merecía algo mejor que esto. Si hubo una persona que no contribuyó a su desastre de vida pasada, fue Stephen. Y Tony lo recompensó tratándolo de la única forma en que Tony no quería que lo trataran a él.

Tenía que hacer esto bien. No podía perder a más personas de su vida, no así.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "*Dun dunn dunnnn* Ustedes no pensaron que todo iría viento en popa, ¿verdad?"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [sí, ahí termina este capítulo.
> 
> Recuerden que si van a comentar, procuren no dejar spoilers en ellos.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

Hablando desde la experiencia, las cosas siempre empeoraban mucho antes de mejorar. Stephen no devolvió ninguna de sus llamadas. El tercer día, Tony se dio por vencido e involucró a Pepper. La actual CEO de Stark Industries, después de ser notificada del por qué Stephen ya no devolvía sus llamadas, tuvo una larga conversación con Tony antes de acordar contactarlo en su nombre.

Paseaba por el laboratorio mientras Pepper hacía la llamada en la habitación contigua. Después de lo que parecieron horas de suspenso, Pepper regresó con la buena noticia de que Stephen estaría presente para su operación. Aunque Tony no levantó los brazos en victoria por el momento. Stephen era bastante orgulloso con su trabajo. El médico probablemente estuvo de acuerdo porque no quería que Tony consiguiera suicidarse.

Fiel a su predicción, el día de la operación, Stephen evitó a Tony hasta el momento en el que fue sometido a la anestesia. Tony despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose no exactamente en la cima del mundo, pero lejos del dolor de cabeza inducido por las drogas que había experimentado la primera vez. Demostró de una vez por todas que su suero de Súper Soldado había sido un éxito.

Cuando se le preguntó sobre los eventos del día, Pepper le dijo a Tony que Stephen había permanecido en el quirófano durante diecisiete horas. Solo se apartó de Tony cuando se hizo evidente el hecho de que estaba a punto de despertarse.

Tony se transfirió a Malibu para recuperarse. En realidad no era algo necesario, dado que su físico mejorado se había curado a las pocas horas de la operación, pero Tony no podía volar su propia tapadera. Antes del evento, había filtrado intencionalmente documentos de la cirugía a la prensa. Él era una de las celebridades más importantes del mundo, si iba a abandonar el icónico resplandor del reactor Arc sin una explicación, tanto el público como los militares buscarían respuestas.

Las noticias con tal valor de impacto llenaron los titulares internacionales durante días. Como resultado, Tony se vio obligado a entrar en un largo "período de recuperación" muy parecido a su fiasco por intoxicación con paladio. Aunque esta vez, en lugar de disfrutar de la obligación de vacaciones libres, Tony se sintió atrapado dentro de su propia casa por una razón específica.

Stephen todavía no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas.

Tony lo había intentado una y otra vez solo para ser recibido por correo de voz. Stephen aún contactaría a JARVIS para recibir actualizaciones sobre su salud, pero cada vez que Tony intentaba hablar, este simplemente cortaba la línea. Tony aprendió a permanecer callado después de eso. No tenía ninguna duda de que Stephen sabía que estaba escuchando a escondidas, pero el hombre se negaba a reconocer a Tony.

Fue un castigo en su máxima expresión. Si Tony no hubiera estado en el extremo receptor, se hubiera maravillado con la delicadeza de su ejecución. Stephen conocía a Tony desde hacía menos de seis meses, sin embargo, lo había imaginado al dedillo. Sabía cómo Tony marcaba, lo cual era complicado dado que, según el público, se presentaba diferente manera. Podría ser el playboy multimillonario en un minuto y el inventor silencioso al siguiente. Era Iron Man, celebridad, potencia política, y la lista continuaba, sin embargo, sus personajes tenían una cosa en común.

Odiaba ser ignorado.

Que fue exactamente lo que hizo Stephen: ignorarlo. Ambos sabían que él estaba enojado, pero no lo suficientemente enojado como para cortar los lazos con él. Por lo que Tony estaba agradecido, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera el peso de su castigo. Había echado mucho de menos a Stephen. El laboratorio no era lo mismo sin él. Tony se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien allí para apoyarlo, alimentarlo con ideas, dar y recibir. Cuando estaba solo, era un lago estancado, sus golpes juguetones y comentarios ingeniosos se veían apagados por el silencio.

Tony estaba a punto de condenar todas las consecuencias y acorralar a Stephen en el hospital cuando recibió un alto. El paquete de la oficina postal de emisión estándar contenía una nota y un teléfono celular imposible de rastrear. Tony notó el logo en la nota y su ubicación en la Mansión Malibu. La ironía golpeó a Tony como algo cómico. En su vida pasada, SHIELD había inhabilitado a JARVIS y luego irrumpió en su casa. Esta vez enviaron una amable solicitud de contacto en su lugar. Todo lo que se necesitó fue que Tony mostrara algo de fuerza.

Por supuesto, tener la influencia adicional para apoyar dicho backbone ayudó también. Con descarado desafío, Tony permitió que la invitación recogiera algo de polvo antes de hacer la llamada. Alguien recogió al primer timbre y, en diez minutos, se puso en línea con Fury.

-Necesito el resto, Stark.

-Y yo necesito acceso a PEGASUS, pero madurar es el proceso de aprender que no siempre podemos obtener lo que queremos -Tony hizo un puchero. A pesar de no tener conexión de video, su actitud no se pasó desapercibida por el director.

Un largo momento de silencio se extendió entre ellos, Tony estaba a punto de recoger su tableta y continuar con un proyecto cuando Fury habló.

-Te dejaré entrar.

-Esa es la actitud -aprobó Tony con fingida pretensión-. Pero antes de sellar el trato, mencioné que el acceso a PEGASUS era solo uno de los requisitos, ¿verdad?

-Lo hiciste -cuando se trata de lo desconocido, Fury reunía una extraordinaria cantidad dd paciencia. Era algo que Tony no había notado antes porque nunca había pensado en siquiera los motivos para negociar.

-Dejemos una cosa clara: no soy un socio comercial irracional. La tercera ley de Newton: por cada acción, hay una reacción igual y opuesta. ¿Puedes ver a dónde voy con esto, cierto? -Tony tomó un sorbo de su café. En serio iba a disfrutar de esto-. Lo primero es lo primero, enviar a un espía para que controle mi vida, mientras inserta un virus en mi empresa... No está genial. Eso es un golpe. Dicho espía también metió a mi jefe de seguridad en el baúl e intentó secuestrarme, así que golpeó dos veces -el otro lado de la línea estaba en silencio-. Y luego, la gente simplemente tuvo que visitar a un determinado médico, que se sintió un poco extraño cuando le pidieron que revelara información confidencial del paciente, lo que significa que no le dio nada. Golpe tres, director.

-¿Qué crees que es esto, Stark, jugar en la escuela? Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer porque te negaste a cooperar -comenzó Fury pero Tony no lo dejó terminar. Él había terminado de ser complaciente hace una vida atrás.

-¿Sin remordimientos? ¿Ni siquiera una disculpa barata? No esperaba nada menos de ti. Sé cómo funciona el juego, Fury. Me espías, te espío, un día estándar en la oficina. Lo que no deberías haber hecho es involucrar a la gente a mi alrededor. Pensé que se suponía que SHIELD era los buenos chicos -Tony le hizo una seña a JARVIS para que le enviara el documento que había preparado antes-. Así que estos son mis términos, tómalo o diviértete descifrando quién ha estado cantando "Hail Hydra" en su tiempo libre. A juzgar por la cantidad de agentes con un despeje de nivel siete o superior, vas a pasar un buen rato durante los próximos treinta años.

Tony sabía que había ganado cuando Fury colgó sin decir una palabra más.

 

**\----------**

 

Las pertenencias de su padre le fueron entregadas al día siguiente, junto con todos los datos brutos de SHIELD sobre el Tesseracto acumulados hasta el momento. Tony esperó otra semana para recibir la caja que contenía su tercera y última solicitud. Cuando la caja de madera llegó a su garaje, Tony la abrió con una palanca, sin importarle si iba a rayar el trabajo de pintura. En medio de la amortiguación había un escudo rojo, blanco y azul. En el centro del objeto redondo había una estrella que se había convertido en el símbolo de la esperanza para muchas generaciones de personas.

Incluso ahora, solo mirarlo hizo que Tony se enfermara en el estómago. Una vez que tuvo el escudo, lo arrojó al almacenamiento. Sabía que Fury tardaría un tiempo en recuperar esto, pero confiaba en las habilidades del director. Además, la importancia del escudo residía en su valor histórico y sentimental, no en su composición minúscula de Vibranium en bruto, por lo tanto, no era una gran pérdida por la que Fury tuvo que pasar para autorizar su lanzamiento.

Este, como todos los demás en la cadena de mando, probablemente había asumido que Tony quería la cosa para poder fundirla e integrarla con su traje. Lo cual había sido tentador, incluso desde la perspectiva de la pequeña venganza, pero Tony estaba mejorando en controlar sus impulsos.

Quería el escudo para apalancarse, tener otras personas en deuda con él cuando surgiera la necesidad. Poco sabía SHIELD, pocos meses después de este cambio de propiedad, un equipo petrolero ruso descubriría los restos de la Valquiria en el Océano Ártico. Entre los restos, encontrarían el cuerpo de Steven Grant Rogers, todavía vivo y criogénicamente preservado en hielo.

En ese momento, ninguna cantidad de chantaje patriótico o chantaje emocional podría persuadir a Tony para que se separe de su frisbee glorificado. Podría jugar bien y prestar el objeto frente a una catástrofe global, pero el escudo sería fundamental e indiscutiblemente suyo. Tony podría llegar incluso a dejar que el Capitán se acostumbre a tener "su" escudo de regreso, solo para quitárselo si el capitán le ponía de los nervios de nuevo. Solo entonces se derretiría cruelmente el último objeto que le quedaba para recordarle a Steve su tiempo con los Comandos Aulladores. Tony lo combinaría con el traje de Iron Man y haría alarde de él en la cara de Steve cada vez que apareciera Iron Man en la televisión.

El escudo no perteneció y nunca volvería a pertenecer al Capitán América. Mucho antes de que lo abandonara en Siberia, Steve Rogers renunció a ese derecho priorizando a una persona por encima de todo, mintiéndole a Tony y faltándole el respeto a la memoria de Howard Stark. El hombre que había hecho el escudo para su amigo y que nunca se callaría sobre lo increíble que era Steve. Quien a pesar de que se hundió en el fondo del océano, nunca dejó de buscarlo.

Tony, al más puro estilo Stark, algún día podría perdonar pero nunca lo olvidará.

-Señor Stark, hemos llegado -la puerta a su lado de la camioneta se abrió. Tony asintió con la cabeza al agente y luego se dirigió hacia el hombre en la entrada.

-Director, te ves color de rosas aún para la traición en tu cuello -Tony saludó a Fury con un guiño.

-Y te ves color de rosas aún para estar medio muerto después de la cirugía -disparó Fury.

Las cosas se han mantenido en silencio desde que Tony dejó el escenario mundial. La última vez que lo vieron fue trasladado del hospital en un todo terreno blindado. Muchos especularon que Iron Man había sufrido lesiones graves por la eliminación del reactor Arc. Tony, por supuesto, no creía que Fury aceptaría esas tonterías alimentadas con cuchara. SHIELD no había captado nada hasta que el accidente fue noticia de primera plana. Eso significaba que la fuga se había escenificado y si estuvo en ella, entonces Tony debía haber querido abandonar la escena social por alguna razón.

El director giró sobre sus talones, indiferente a si Tony lo seguiría o no. Este aprovechó para observar su entorno. La Instalación Conjunta para la Misión de Energía Oscura, también conocida como sede del Proyecto PEGASUS podría clasificarse como una ciudad pequeña. Tony dudaba que a ninguno de los investigadores se le permitiera irse, por lo tanto, era crucial que SHIELD proporcionara alojamiento para sus familias también.

-¡He descubierto el paraíso! -exclamó Tony mientras veía jugar a los niños en el césped artificial-. En el culo del mundo. Casi no me quiero ir.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres, rompí mi trasero por hacerte llegar aquí, Stark. Aquí están las reglas básicas, sugiero que las leas -Fury intentó entregarle a Tony una carpeta que a todas luces ignoró. No le gustaba que le dieran cosas-. También se lo enviaremos por correo electrónico, así que repásalo por ahí -Fury caminó junto a Tony pasando varios controles de seguridad.

-Como investigador, se le permitirá la comunicación externa una vez por semana, bajo estricta supervisión. Si desea irse, puede hacerlo después de que lo hayamos autorizado, pero no se le permitirá regresar a las instalaciones -Fury le mostró a Tony los laboratorios-. Para que quede claro, este es el proyecto del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial. Si violas esas reglas, serás retenido por los cargos. Ni siquiera yo puedo salvarte de eso -Fury miró a Tony con su ojo bueno.

-Hubiera pensado que la inducción estaba por debajo de tu nota salarial, pero como sea, no escribo las hojas de asistencia -dijo Tony mientras mapeaba las áreas dentro de su cabeza.

-Stark ... -Fury no continuó pero su tono fue suficiente para transmitir la gravedad del asunto.

-Ten un poco de fe, Nick . He aceptado venir aquí sin JARVIS ¿verdad? Incluso dejé el traje en casa. No estoy aquí para causar problemas. Lo más probable es que recorra la sala de cubos, decida que no vale la pena el tiempo y salga antes de que termine la semana. Nunca más tendrás que volver a verme -Tony le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Fury-. Hasta entonces, espero que la comida sea buena en la cafetería -expresó dirigiéndose directamente al Tesseracto.

 

**\----------**

 

Originalmente formado para investigar fenómenos que van más allá del alcance de la comprensión científica convencional, el recurso JDEM recurrió a expertos de la NASA y SHIELD. Entre ellos se encontraba el Dr. Erik Selvig, astrofísico encargado de trabajar en el Tesseracto. Fue admitido en una institución mental después de haber estado expuesto a la Piedra de la Mente, que si alguien le preguntara a Tony, era una pérdida de talento increíble.

Debido a la naturaleza sensible de la investigación realizada, la fuerza de seguridad de JDEM incluyó algunos de los mejores agentes de SHIELD, a saber, Clint Barton. Como nunca antes había conocido a Iron Man en este universo, Clint veía a Tony como un halcón cada vez que se cruzaban. Tony no tenía ninguna duda de que Natasha le informó a Clint de su conversación la noche de la gala, lo que estuvo bien para Tony. Él no estaba aquí para hacer amigos.

Tony estaba en su tercera semana con las instalaciones y, para ser sincero, ya se estaba volviendo loco. Entre estudiar el Tesseractl y analizar los datos que SHIELD le proporcionó, Tony tenía todo lo que necesitaba para prepararse para la próxima invasión de Loki, que todavía estaba a menos de un año de distancia.

Algunas de las mentes más capaces del mundo convergieron aquí, pero solo hubo tantas conversaciones esclarecedoras que uno podría tener sobre las entidades cósmicas, la recolección de Energía Oscura y el viaje espacial multidimensional antes de que uno comenzara a anhelar las simples comodidades del mundo exterior. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que Tony vio a alguna de las personas a las que consideraba familiares y, en este punto, ni siquiera estar rodeado de mentes brillantes podría mantenerlo dentro de las instalaciones por más tiempo.

-Eso es todo, me voy a casa -Tony gruñó contra su banco de trabajo. Había pasado horas inclinado sobre datos de observación, incluso sus músculos de la espalda estaban empezando a ceder-. Dile a Fury que me iré de aquí -instruyó al agente asignado para vigilarlo. Tony salió del laboratorio. Le entregaron su maletín de Iron Man cuando sospechaba que no necesitaría quedarse mucho más tiempo.Tenía muchas ganas de volver a unirse a la civilización. Su primera parada sería con una hamburguesa con queso. Podría causar cierto alboroto como Iron Man, pero un par de autógrafos deberían asegurar que su orden salga primero...

-Señor, hemos intentado desesperadamente contactarlo -Tony se puso su traje. Lo primero que JARVIS dijo sobre su reunión no fue lo que Tony esperaba oír.

-JARVIS, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿El laboratorio está en llamas? ¿Quién fue? -Tony lanzó una serie de preguntas.

-Después de su última llamada telefónica, hace poco más de una semana, la Dra. Christine Palmer me había informado que el Dr. Stephen Strange estuvo involucrado en un accidente de tráfico -la sangre desapareció de las facciones de Tony. Podía sentir el aire atrapado en sus pulmones. Por un momento, Tony olvidó cómo respirar.

-Dr. Strange se está recuperando y se sometió a cirugía en el Hospital General Metro. Sus condiciones son actualmente estables, sin embargo, sufrió daño nervioso severo en ambas manos. ¿Le gustaría hablar con el Dr. Palmer? Ella puede tener actualizaciones sobre su situación -sugirió JARVIS.

Tony se apoyó en una caja cercana.

-Amigo, tal vez deberías abrir con las buenas noticias la próxima vez -se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, al menos Stephen todavía estaba vivo. Tony dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Cerró su casco y despegó a toda velocidad. El traje rasgó el despejado cielo del desierto en línea recta hacia Nueva York-. Pon a Christine en línea.

Tony nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo sucediera porque no estaba allí para ayudarlo. Stephen había hecho tanto por él, Tony haría todo lo posible por devolverle el favor. Era uno de los mejores ingenieros a su alrededor y Stephen era un neurocirujano de clase mundial. Entre los dos, harían que Stephen se pusiera de pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Solo después de escribir este capítulo me di cuenta de que se descubrió la tapa con el escudo, pero por el bien de la trama digamos que el escudo fue descubierto con el Tesseracto."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [No se hacen a la idea de lo que sufrí para traducir este capítulo PERO como no quiero aburrirlos sólo les diré que costó más de la cuenta trabajar en ello, por lo que me disculpo de antemano por lo que salió aquí xDDDD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado xD
> 
> Recuerden que si van a comentar, procuren que no sean spoilers. Respetemos a los que aún no leyeron la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha<3<3<3]


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

-¿Dónde está? -Tony aterrizó en el techo del Metro General Hospital en su cuclillas de tres puntos.

-Abajo en cuidados intensivos -Christine corrió a su lado-. Se estrelló en las montañas, cuando lo encontraron, el daño a los nervios fue permanente. ¿Confío en que leerás su archivo?

-Sí -no apto para Tony, saltó los escalones de dos en dos-. Llévame con él.

-Tony... -Christine le echó unas miradas en su dirección-. Antes de entrar, hay algo que debes saber.

Tony giró. Eso no sonaba bien.

-¿Qué debería saber? ¿Es malo o muy malo?

Christine se pasó una mano por la cara. La semana pasada no ha sido amable con ella.

-Hemos intentado contactarte.

-Sí, por más de una semana. Estaba trabajando en algo clasificado sin contacto con el mundo exterior. Lo juro, si lo hubiera sabido... -Tony explicó.

-Lo entiendo. Oye, no te estaba culpando. Sé que nunca ignorarías nuestras llamadas telefónicas a propósito -Christine lo consoló-. Pero... bueno, debes entender que a los ojos de un paciente, una semana puede parecer mucho tiempo. Especialmente cuando están atados a la cama de hospital todo el día...

-Oh -Christine tomó a Tony con la guardia baja. Por una fracción de segundo, su cerebro hizo cortocircuito.

-Traté de decirle que estaba siendo estúpido, que te preocupabas por él, que si pudieras ser contactado, estoy segura que vendrías de inmediato, cosa que hiciste, pero sabes cuán obstinado puede ser.

-Maldición -murmuró Tony. De repente supo a dónde iba todo esto-. Stephen cree que lo he abandonado.

Cuando las palabras le fallaron, Christine asintió levemente.

 

**\----------**

 

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Para regodearte? -Tony cerró la puerta detrás de él. La voz de Stephen, ronca por lo herida, sonó desde su cama en la esquina de la habitación-. Quiero que te vayas.

Stephen se recostó sobre su espalda. Sus manos estaban suspendidas en una especie de columpio delante de él. Abrazaderas metálicas extendidas en sus dedos. La pequeña piel expuesta, para que Tony la viera, estaba magullada o rota, no obstante lo que más le dolió fue que Stephen miró hacia otro lado cuando entró. Uno de los ojos del hombre estaba hinchado y cerrado, pero el otro, el ojo que era tan llamativamente azul, se había negado a mirar a los suyos.

Desde que Tony conoció al doctor, nunca lo había visto tan quieto. Stephen, como él, siempre estuvo activo, ya sea leyendo el último periódico, bromeando con Tony o ayudándolo con la investigación. Ahora todavía estaba completamente inmóvil como si de una muñeca maltratada se tratara. Tony se acercó a Stephen. Mantuvo su expresión neutral. Incluso sin la advertencia de Christine, él sabía que lastimaría más a Stephen si sospechara que le tenía lástima.

-Seguir órdenes nunca ha sido mi estilo -bromeó Tony. Marchó alrededor de la cama y ocupó el espacio que Stephen había estado mirando. Para parecer casual, Tony se apoyó contra la pared. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar sus puños apretados.

Stephen sonrió.

-Bien, sácalo de tu sistema.

-No hice esto a propósito -las manos de Tony se movieron nerviosamente dentro de sus bolsillos-. Estaba en un proyecto de investigación confidencial. Solo contacto externo permitido una vez a la semana, tú sabías de esto.

-Creo que tus palabras exactas habían sido 'Me iré de la ciudad por un rato', a lo que respondí, 'no de nuevo' -el médico le lanzó una mirada que Tony fingió no darse cuenta.

-Está bien, entonces lo sabías. Lo sabías en un cuarenta por ciento -Tony se giró sobre sus talones.

-Un cuarenta por ciento de saberlo, frente a la posibilidad del sesenta por ciento de que te fuiste cuando te diste cuenta de que ya no te era útil -dijo Stephen. Tony sintió un dolor sordo moverse dentro de su pecho, el comentario de Stephen había reflejado sus propias inseguridades tan bien, que rompió su máscara.

-Stephen, ¿de verdad lo creerías? -Tony levantó las manos en el aire-. ¿Que correría por las colinas en el momento en el que necesitas ayuda? Vamos, yo soy el que está en el húmedo camino de la soledad aquí. Ten un poco de fe, incluso si solo está en mi ego masivo. Nunca abandonaría a ninguno de mis amigos y mucho menos a ti.

-Estuviste ausente por una semana, ciento sesenta horas sin decir una palabra cuando retomaste rutinariamente el segundo timbrazo. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar ante eso? -espetó Stephen. El intercambio rápido causó un ataque de tos. Tony corrió al lado de Stephen, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía miedo de hacer contacto, él estaba completamente cubierto de hematomas.

-¿Ahora solo... vienes aquí y esperas que crea que todo volvió a la normalidad? -Stephen se rió, era un sonido miserable-. La gente se va, Tony. Lo entiendo. Preferiría que...

-Me preocupo por ti -espetó Tony, de repente y sin ceremonias-. ¿De cuántas maneras tengo que decirlo para que atraviese tu espeso cráneo? -Tony se inclinó de modo que su cara estuviera frente a la de Stephen y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-. Eres más que solo un amigo para mí, eres... demonios, no sé lo que eres, pero quieres decir el mundo para mí. Vamos a arreglar esto -hizo un gesto hacia las manos de Stephen.

El doctor permaneció callado.

-Stephen -suplicó Tony.

-Pruébalo -murmuró el aludido después de una larga pausa. Su ronca voz no era más que un susurro. Stephen apartó la mirada de Tony, como si estuviera avergonzado de su pedido. Tony solo podía pensar en una cosa que fuera suficiente. Se besaron el uno al otro y el mundo de ambos se desvaneció a su alrededor. Era lento y ligero, reconfortante de una forma que las palabras nunca podrían ser. Las manos de Tony descansaron en las clavículas de Stephen. Evitó cuidadosamente los moretones en su cara. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron en una sola. Stephen levantó una mano para acercar a Tony, pero el dolor lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Acuéstate -tarareó cuando escuchó a Stephen hacer una mueca. Este, obstinado como una mula, intentó una vez más antes de que el dolor se volviera insoportable. Se tumbó sobre las almohadas y gruñó de frustración. Stephen deseó que sus manos permanecieran quietas al menos un instante, pero el agarre firme del que alguna vez se enorgulleció no estaba más.

-Eres imposible -Tony negó con la cabeza y reposicionó las almohadas para que Stephen pudiera estar más cómodo-. Vas a tener que sanar primero antes de que podamos probar cualquier otra cosa.

-Todavía estoy enojado contigo -dijo Stephen mientras se movía contra los suaves cojines.

-Y todavía tengo la intención de disculparme. Correctamente esta vez, si me lo permites -Tony pestañeó en un intento de verse seductor. Sabía que Stephen nunca podría decir que no a sus ojos de Bambi.

-Eso dependerá de los detalles de dicha disculpa.

-¿Cómo es esto para empezar? -Tony le regaló otro beso rápido en sus labios.

-Basta, tu barba me hace cosquillas.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, Stephen estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible al ocultar su sonrisa.

-Mi vello facial es magnífico, muchas gracias. La tuya también lo sería si hubieras dejado que otros te la arreglaran -Tony hizo un gesto hacia la barba crecida de Stephen. Había querido burlarse del doctor, pero no había esperado que él se callara avergonzado.

-No quería que sintieran lástima por mí -las palabras de Stephen cortaron la tensión-. Eran mis compañeros de trabajo, de hecho, todavía lo son pero... la mayoría de ellos actúa como si esto fuera lo último que vieran de mí. Como si estuviera... arruinado -Stephen se pasó la lengua por los labios, lo solía hacer siempre que se ponía nervioso-. Lo sé, mis manos son un desastre, lo que no debería ser sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que el maldito de Nicodemus West fue quien me operó. Estoy sorprendido de que no haya sido desmembrado, pero este no es el final. Me he contactado con especialistas, será un tratamiento experimental, pero me curaré a mí mismo. Hasta entonces, pueden arrullar con fingida simulación todo lo que quieran, pueden esconderse detrás de su farsa de camaradería, pero yo sé muy bien cómo se están riendo a mis espaldas. No verán mis debilidades, no les daré esa satisfacción -Stephen suspiró con disgusto, había un aire de amargura sobre él.

-Wow... Despacio, pastelitos de azúcar -Tony nunca tuvo problemas para identificar el desprecio, pero aún así, se tomó el trabajo de alejar a las personas de su lado por temer que se fueran por cuenta propia si descubrían sus debilidades. Hizo eso con todos, incluidos amigos que realmente se preocupaban por él, por lo que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía Stephen-. Hay varios problemas aquí. Vamos a tratar de abordarlos uno a la vez.

-No me llames así -Stephen no le dejó escapar el apodo utilizado.

-¿No te gustó? Puedo cambiarlo, ¿qué tal "Esponjoso Pastelillo"?

-Tony.

-¿"Polla de semental"? -Tony se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-Eso es morboso, creo que hasta incluso empeoró mis heridas -vislumbres del viejo Stephen estaban comenzando a resurgir, Tony lo consideraría como un progreso.

-"Polla de Semental" será -decidió Tony, luciendo bastante satisfecho de sí mismo-. Pero en serio, hay personas que solo desean lo mejor para ti. Está bien no estar bien a veces.

-Oh, personas como tú... -Stephen se burló-. Apenas estamos saliendo.

Tony supuso que debería sentirse ofendido, pero la verdad era que él entendía demasiado la situación actual de Stephen como para dejarlo trabajar solo. Si el reloj se rebobinara diez años más o menos, dada la situación de Stephen, Tony habría empeorado. Él había sido un experto en aislarse a sí mismo.

-Sí, la gente me quiere -dijo Tony con franqueza honestidad. Pudo captar el momento exacto en el que Stephen se puso rígido-. No voy a irme porque no estás en tu mejor momento. No estoy aquí para usarte y tampoco me reiré de tus problemas. He estado allí, hecho eso -Tony señaló el lugar donde solía estar el reactor Arc-. No tienes que creerme de inmediato, de hecho, más bien te estaría aconsejando hacer lo contrario -Tony levantó un dedo para demostrar su punto-. ¿Qué tal esto? Voy a probarme a mí mismo. Mis recursos son tuyos. Consultaremos tus contactos de lujo juntos para luego dividir el trabajo entre ambos. Podrás ocuparte del lado médico y yo me encargaré de la ingeniería. Si al final tus manos mejoran, entonces me debes una disculpa.

-Yo... puedo aceptar esos términos -como si estuviera caminando en una trampa, Stephen asintió vacilante-. ¿Pero no tienes un proyecto de investigación,confidencial que atender?

-Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez. A partir de hoy, trabajaré desde casa. Tengo experiencia en lidiar con horarios conflictivos. ¿No es así, JARVIS?

-Su agenda ha sido limpiada por el resto de la semana, señor -respondió JARVIS desde la armadura del maletín-. Todas las reuniones prioritarias han sido reprogramadas.

-Si insistes, pero como los he reprogramado, obviamente no son una prioridad.

-A diferencia de usted, señor, alguien aquí debe mantener el sentido de diligencia -en la parte superior de su maletín de Iron Man, JARVIS mostró un holograma del calendario actualizado de Tony, que obviamente fingió no ver.

-Volviendo a cosas más importantes, tomaremos el almuerzo, luego revisaremos tu informe juntos. ¿Asumo que no estás restringido a los nutrientes basura? -Tony revisó el tiempo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-No es mi sistema digestivo el que está comprometido, Tony -Stephen suspiró. Su mirada cariñosa sugeriría que no le era tan indiferente como hacía creer a los demás.

-Bien, estaré de regreso en veinte minutos. No te pongas tan salvaje sin mí -esta vez, Tony cerró la puerta con menos cuidado, reflejando su buen humor.

Stephen miró el lugar que Tony había ocupado hacía apenas unos segundos.

_«Juntos»_ había dicho Tony.

Después de estar separados el uno del otro por tanto tiempo, Stephen podría acostumbrarse a estar juntos de nuevo.

 

**\----------**

 

Situado bajo las luces artificiales del taller de la Torre Stark, Tony se masajeó la frente. Cuando la suave presión no ayudó, recurrió a tirar de su cabello. Los bruscos tirones eran dolorosos, pero aliviaban algo de presión que se había ido acumulando dentro de su cráneo. Tony echó un rápido vistazo al reloj, decía 1:45 a.m., que no era nada comparado con las ganas de trabajo por las que era conocido, pero sabía que en unas pocas horas, sería un infierno a pagar si Stephen despertaba por el día y notaba que él todavía no se ha ido a la cama.

Stephen se había mudado al ático de la Torre Stark después de que fuese liberado de cuidados intensivos. La decisión se debió a la practicidad, ya que Stephen no estaba en condiciones de conducir y tenía que estar en el laboratorio de Tony todos los días. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener su propia habitación, por lo que técnicamente no estaban durmiendo juntos, la movida aún le valió a Tony algunas palmadas en la espalda por parte de Rhodey y orgullosos guiños por el lado de Pepper. Tony trató de explicarles que nada había cambiado, ya que la pareja todavía pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio, solo que ahora regresaban a sus respectivos aposentos para descansar dentro del mismo edificio, sin embargo, parecía que cuanto más lo intentaba, más se repelían sus esfuerzos. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba atrapado en una "relación saludable y progresiva".

-JARVIS, modo de espera -ordenó Tony. Se sentó en la oscuridad después de que el taller se vio completamente apagado. Mucho había sucedido en el último mes, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para coordinar las piezas.

Los datos que recopiló del Tesseracto se calcularon en una matriz, que podría usarse para predecir subidas de energía hasta veinticuatro horas antes. Sería suficiente tiempo de respuesta si Loki decidía llegar antes de lo previsto. Tony tenía algo ordenado para el Asgardiano y, en ese aspecto, estaban listos para irse.

La mayoría de los errores que había plantado en el mainframe de SHIELD permanecieron sin ser detectados. Tony estaba seguro de que SHIELD estaba al tanto de su existencia, pero a falta de reemplazar su computadora central con otro sistema operativo separado, no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. A juzgar por la agonizante velocidad a la que progresaba su limpieza interna, Tony podría aventurar una suposición de que Fury tenía las manos ocupadas.

Nunca cuestionaría las capacidades del director, pero separar a Hydra de SHIELD era una tarea que no debía tomarse a la ligera. Hydra era una red interconectada de parásitos, si no se la atendía, seguiría encontrándose hasta que el Capitán América derribara Project Insight a expensas de SHIELD. Tony había publicado su lista a cambio de meros beneficios personales, porque entendía que ese SHIELD había sido el última línea de defensa que protegió al mundo de Hydra.

Pequeños grupos de vigilantes podrían sabotear proyectos individuales, podrían salvar al mundo de la fatalidad inminente, pero nunca podrían abordar la raíz del problema. Hydra, como un culto a los terroristas neonazis cuyos ideales resistieron la prueba del tiempo, necesitaba una organización que se mantuviera en constante vigilancia contra ellos. Por lo tanto, Tony, a pesar de su venganza personal, nunca dudó en unir fuerzas con Fury. Este podría tratar de torcer su relación en una mutuamente beneficiosa a una mutuamente manipuladora en abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero dejar que SHIELD se enfrentara a su próximo fallecimiento nunca había sido una opción.

Luego vino el comienzo de lo que Tony consideraba su proyecto más grande hasta la fecha. Podría haber sido más cuidadoso en los últimos años, pero eso no significaba que había cambiado de opinión. La Tierra necesitaba algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa contra amenazas extraterrestres.

Steve Rogers dijo una vez que cada vez que alguien intentaba ganar una guerra antes de que comenzara, personas inocentes morían. Lo que no reconoció fue que si la guerra estallaba, personas inocentes morirían sin importar y, en muchos casos, exponencialmente en una mayor cantidad. Tony, como industrial, futurista y revolucionario, había visto lo que hay al otro lado del portal. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que el mundo se incendiara primero.

Desde que llegó a un acuerdo con lo que sucedió en Siberia, Tony no solo había crecido emocionalmente, sino que era casi como si hubiera desbloqueado una sección de su cerebro a la que se le había negado el acceso. Tony ahora podía compartimentar su mente y analizar recuerdos que alguna vez fueron demasiado dolorosos para recordar. Escudriñó meticulosamente cada decisión que había llevado a los Vengadores a la batalla de Sokovia.

Hubo tres catalizadores clave. Lo primero y más importante era su propio sentido de urgencia, que había empeorado por su trauma después de que escapara del espacio profundo por la piel de sus dientes. Tony necesitaba tiempo para sanar emocionalmente, lo cual no había estado disponible debido a la rápida progresión de los eventos. Psicológicamente, esta vez lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor; si era o no era suficiente, solo el tiempo lo diría.

El segundo factor era la Gema de la Mente. Habiendo visto lo que podría hacer, Tony se negó a empujarlo con un palo de diez pies. En retrospectiva, todos en ese momento parecían extrañamente a gusto con la exposición a una fuente de energía extraterrestre, sin ningún tipo de medidas de protección, cuando se sabía que esa fuente de energía manipulaba el pensamiento. Solo eso fue suficiente incentivo para que Tony se deshiciera del cetro lo antes posible.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Wanda Maximoff. La Bruja Escarlata no sería un factor viable esta vez, ya que los gemelos Maximoff obtuvieron sus superpoderes como voluntarios para los experimentos Hydra. Esos experimentos se basaron en la Gema de la Mente, por lo tanto, como un requisito previo para la mutación de los gemelos, el cetro debía permanecer en la Tierra. Tony también había acelerado la recuperación de cualquier arma rebelde de Stark Industries que aún circulara en el mercado. Incluso retrocedió hasta volver a comprar cualquier stock conocido para poder devolverlo a los Estados Unidos y destruirlo. Tony no correría ningún riesgo esta vez y eliminaría todas las amenazas conocidas en sus infancias.

La pérdida de la custodia del cetro por SHIELD había servido como un punto de inflexión crítico. Sin Ultrón, la batalla de Sokovia no existiría, lo que equivalía a que no existiera ningún acuerdo. Tony no era tan idealista como para pensar que evitar un error resolvería todos los problemas pero valía la pena intentarlo. El problema de la Piedra de la Mente también trajo otro peligro al que los Vengadores carecían de contramedidas: el control mental.

La telepatía no era un talento raro y aunque Tony puede no estar familiarizado con los mutantes, era consciente de algunos y de los asombrosos poderes que estos poseían. Para bien o mal, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el profesor Charles Xavier entrara en escena. Si Tony quería que sus secretos estuvieran a salvo, entonces debía encontrar la forma de bloquear a los telépatas.

Iba a ser un desafío pero no algo imposible. La telepatía, como el Bluetooth o el WiFi, era una forma especial de transmisión de señal. Si pudiera sintetizar un material para bloquear esas señales y entrelazarlo con su casco, o mejor aún, crear algo que pudiera actuar como un amortiguador de señal...

-Señor, tiene una llamada entrante del Director Fury -informó JARVIS, interrumpiendo el silencio del taller. Sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos y este pudo notar que había perdido la noción del tiempo, así que volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Cómo era que las 3:00 a.m. ya había llegado?

-Ponlo en línea -Tony suspiró, Stephen iba a matarlo. Después de haber tenido un trabajo de alta demanda y altos niveles de estrés durante varios años, el médico desarrolló un horario de sueño bastante estricto que cumplía todas las noches sin excepciones. Stephen detestaba que Tony trabajase hasta altas horas de la madrugada en tareas que fácilmente podía continuarlas por la mañana y más aún cuando se quedaba despierto sin motivo aparente. Era evidencia de un pobre autocontrol que Stephen no había notado anteriormente porque siempre se iba antes de la medianoche, ganándose el sobrenombre de "Cenicienta". Ahora Stephen estaba decidido a corregir el mal hábito de Tony, incluso a costa de una menor productividad.

-Stark -en la transmisión de video, Fury ocupó un ambiente artificialmente iluminado como Tony.

-Buenas noches director, has alcanzado el señuelo de tamaño natural de Tony Stark. Las horas de consulta estándar son entre doce a uno cada martes de la quincena, así que deje un mensaje después del tono -JARVIS, Dios bendiga su alma artificial, jugó el efecto de sonido del correo de voz improvisado.

Fury cerró su único ojo e inspiró profundamente.

-Este es un asunto serio, de lo contrario no te estaría llamando a ti de entre todas las personas - con la expresión sombría, el director dejó en claro que Tony había sido su último recurso.

-¿Entonces que estás esperando? Dispara -Tony hizo girar un círculo en su taburete giratorio-. Su tiempo es ahora.

-Parece que te tenemos que agradecer por nuestra posición actual -Fury levantó una ceja no impresionado. Si Tony no lo supiera, diría que a Fury la situación en sí, le resultaba hasta divertida. Le aseguró a Tony que a pesar de sus circunstancias recientes, SHIELD no estaba en serios problemas, lo que provocó la pregunta de por qué Fury había considerado necesario llamar a esta hora. Debe haber habido un sentido de urgencia.

-Ah... ¿y eso es todo? -preguntó Tony con curiosidad no contenida.

-No puedo revelar los detalles a menos que sea para ti en persona, todo lo que puedo decir es que si lo logramos, arrojará alguna luz muy necesaria sobre muchos misterios -había un tinte de esperanza en la voz del director, lo cual era raro para aquel espía veterano.

-Me declaro intrigado -los secretos eran valiosos, ya que antes había estado mal informado, Tony estaba ansioso por obtener la ventaja en la guerra de la información por una vez.

-Cita hoy a mil ochocientos en punto, Stark. No llegues tarde -Fury apuntó a Tony con una mirada.

-¿Todos ustedes tienen un equipo de etiqueta de clon o algo así? Llegaré allí cuando llegue allí -Tony no estaba preocupado de que comenzaran el proyecto sin él. Si pudieran, nunca lo contactarían en primer lugar.

-No llegues tarde -repitió Fury, luego cortó la línea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Puntos de bonificación para cualquiera que pueda adivinar por qué Fury llamó a Tony ;D"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Y yo les prohíbo a aquellas personas que ya leyeron la historia, comenten la pregunta por los puntos de bonificación xD
> 
> No, ya en serio. No hagan spoilers, chicos, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

Tony aterrizó en la sede de SHIELD a las 6:00 pm en punto. Fury lo esperaba cerca de la entrada. Dio instrucciones a Tony para que dejara su traje en el muelle de carga.

Tony entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien, pero sabré si arruinas el trabajo de pintura -el par pasó por una corriente de puntos de control de seguridad, cada uno más elaborado que el anterior-. Presuntuosos amigos son los que tienes por aquí -dijo Tony mientras le aconsejaban quitarse el guante de reloj-. Vamos a ir al grano, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

-Hace tres días, SHIELD se infiltró en una de las bases de operaciones conocidas de Hydra -reveló Fury después de que se había asegurado la puerta del último puesto de control-. Gracias a la información que brindaste, la misión fue un éxito. Pudimos detener a varios miembros del personal de Hydra de alto rango, paralizando su red en la región.

-Supongo que hay más de dónde vino eso -Tony marchó junto a Fury. Esta sección estaba menos poblada. El personal especializado entró y salió corriendo de las habitaciones vigiladas. Apenas alguien hablaba.

-Por supuesto. Luego de la exitosa misión, organizamos una operación de barrido de piso a techo en el área. Localizar las trampas no fue fácil, pero entre los artículos confiscados había una cápsula de criostasis -Tony se congeló en seco. Las imágenes de Siberia brillaron ante sus ojos. Podía oír el ruido de metal en sus oídos.

-¿Cómo Otzi el Hombre de Hielo? No lo ves todos los días -Tony se aplaudió mentalmente por la rápida recuperación. Fury notó el alto en los pasos de Tony, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Lo descongelamos. Tenía noticias interesantes para compartir -dijo Fury. Sólo había dos casos de preservación de criostasis que Tony conocía y ambos significaban problemas -¿Cuánto sabes sobre el Soldado de Invierno? -Fury observó lo con una desconcertante intensidad. Tony sabía que Fury estaba buscando una abertura, una pausa vacilante o tal vez un gesto de ansiedad para indicar cuánto sabía. Tony mostró una sonrisa de dientes.

-Suficiente -completaron el resto de su viaje en silencio.

-Desde que llegó a un acuerdo al saber en dónde se encontraba, no ha intentado escapar. Creemos que solo está ganando tiempo, pero hasta ahora se ha mostrado cooperativo -Fury introdujo el código de acceso en un área de observación. Un espejo de un solo sentido estaba ubicado en la pared del fondo, detrás de él había un hombre sujeto con una camisa de fuerza.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Tony estudió al hombre en la celda acolchada. Estaba muy lejos del elegante Comando Howling que Tony recordaba de sus viajes al Smithsonian cuando era niño. El Soldado de Invierno tenía ambos pies encadenados al piso. Un cuello negro brilló alrededor de su cuello. La manga izquierda de su chaqueta se hundió más allá de su hombro, indicando la ausencia de su brazo de metal. Tres días habían sido suficientes para que él desarrollara una barba, pero aparte de su aspecto descuidado, no parecía herido.

-Sin embargo, hay un problema -dijo Fury.En un monitor cercano, navegó a través del video de seguridad que mostraba al Soldado de Invierno en su celda. Tony se concentró en el recluso inmóvil. Durante la mayor parte de la grabación, Barnes se sentó enraizado en su lugar, solo se movió para comer y hacer sus necesidades. Tony no podía decir cuál era el problema hasta que, de repente, Barnes arremetió contra las cámaras sin previo aviso. Destruyó cualquier medio de vigilancia al alcance de la mano y golpeó el cristal a prueba de balas hasta que hubo sangre manchada en la superficie. Él se paseaba de un lado a otro en la celda. El comportamiento frenético continuó por otro minuto hasta que volvió a sus sentidos. Intentó la destrucción con frustración, luego se echó atrás en una esquina cuando el personal armado ingresó para quitar los artículos dañados.

-De vez en cuando, estallaba en un violento frenesí. Tuvimos que contenerlo -Fury rebobinó la cinta. Se detuvo cuando Barnes se arrojó contra el cristal-. Programación psicológica, cortesía de Hydra. Cuando rompimos su base, frieron su mainframe, pero recuperamos algunos de los datos. Lo programaron con palabras de activación para empezar su entrenamiento cada vez que lo sacaban de estasis. Como puede ver, no lo despertamos "correctamente". Está cambiando entre condiciones predeterminadas. Si no hacemos algo pronto, puede haber consecuencias irreversibles. Y es aquí donde tú entras.

Tony había preparado su respiración en un patrón para regular su ritmo cardíaco. Él apretó y deshizo sus puños.

-Quieres que lo trate con el BARF.

-Sí -Fury arqueó una ceja, impresionado con la rapidez con que Tony entendió-. SHIELD quiere una licencia para el Binarily Augmented Retro Framing. Reconocemos que la tecnología todavía está en sus primeras etapas. Como experto que creó el prototipo, también nos gustaría encargarlo como nuestro especialista en tecnología -hubo nuevamente esa observación sin parpadear de Fury. Tony sabía que estaban jugando un peligroso juego del gato y el ratón. En teoría, no debería haber tenido forma de saber la verdad detrás de la muerte de su padre, pero si lo tomaba prestado de su vida anterior, tampoco sería algo de lo que SHIELD debiera enterarse. Sin embargo, era cierto que SHIELD tampoco había encontrado al Soldado de Invierno en su vida anterior. Le debían eso a la información de Tony.

Él no pasaría a Fury para ocultarle la verdad. Barnes fue un súper soldado mejorado biológicamente con décadas de entrenamiento de combate y experiencia de campo. Él sería un activo invaluable. Cultivarían el odio de Barnes por Hydra y lo convertirían en una herramienta para SHIELD.

-Necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo -dijo Tony. Stalling era su mejor opción.

-Sé mi invitado -Fury escoltó a Tony desde la sala de observación. Mientras dejaban atrás el silencio sofocante del área restringida, Tony le ofreció una última oportunidad para que se sincerara.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme antes de despegar? -preguntó Tony.

-No es algo que pueda ser de utilidad, es más... como una advertencia -ofreció Fury.

-Soy todo oídos -Tony rápidamente se puso su guante de reloj después de que se le fue devuelto. Se había sentido desnudo sin eso. JARVIS le aseguró que el reloj no había sido manipulado.

-El nombre más valioso en ese disco duro fue Alexander Pierce. No quería creerlo al principio, pero resultó que no se puede confiar en nadie en estos días. Una vez que se confirmó su conexión con Hydra, pusimos en cuarentena todo lo que estaba involucrado. Entre los proyectos desechados figura uno de los más grandes hasta la fecha de SHIELD, con nombre en Código Insight. Fue diseñado para eliminar las amenazas antes de que incluso pudieran suceder, pero en cambio, fue programado para eliminar a los individuos que se opondrían o amenazarían a Hydra -Tony estaba familiarizado con Project Insight, fue como el Capitán América había destruido a SHIELD en su vida anterior-. Creo que estarías contento y no te sorprendería saber que eras uno de sus principales objetivos -continuó Fury-. Sin embargo, su fijación más reciente: un médico en específico, no estaba muy atrás.

Tony giró. Sus ojos fueron traicionados por el miedo que trató de reprimir. A Tony nunca se le dio una lista completa de los nombres identificados por Project Insight. Después de todo, cuando capturó la noticia de la caída de SHIELD, la amenaza ya había sido neutralizada.

-Lo vigilaría de cerca. SHIELD podría ofrecerle protección en su ausencia... -las palabras restantes de Fury se perdieron con su respuesta. Tony sujetó a Fury por el cuello de forma imprevista, lo levantó, para luego presionarlo contra la pared. Su reluciente guantelete estaba a centímetros de aplastar la tráquea de Fury. Todo el personal de combate en la proximidad sacó sus armas. Fury levantó una mano para aplacarlos.

-Déjalo fuera de esto -susurró Tony. Hubo un ligero temblor en su aliento, evidencia de la rabia apenas reprimida. Su amenaza tácita colgaba pesada en el pasillo-. No te atrevas, ni por un segundo a pensar que soy ajeno a lo que estás planeando. Stephen es un civil, no lo involucrarás en esto.

Fury mantuvo el contacto visual. Él ni confirmó ni negó la solicitud de Tony. Este sabía que no sería la última vez que lo oiría. Stephen era un profesional médico dotado, preeminente en el campo de la neurogénesis. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las agencias gubernamentales lo contactaran.

-No puedes protegerlo para siempre -dijo Fury después de que Tony retirara su guantelete. Ante esas palabras, Tony entrecerró los ojos. Todo rastro de calidez se borró de sus facciones.

-Ya veremos eso -Tony entró en el traje de metal Mark 47. Disparó los propulsores y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

-JARVIS, quiero que vigiles a Stephen 24/7 hasta que pueda arreglar algo de forma permanente -tan pronto como estuvo solo, Tony ordenó con fingida calma-. También ve lo que tiene SHIELD en Barnes -Tony estaba dividido entre querer confiar en Fury y esperar a exponer sus mentiras. Había aprendido a lo largo de los años a no poner sus esperanzas en el improbable desenlace.

-Según el servidor, SHIELD no posee una lista completa de las víctimas del Soldado de Invierno -afirmó JARVIS-. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que SHIELD ha estado al tanto de mi presencia en su servidor durante más de doce meses, es muy posible que almacenen nuevos hallazgos en otros lugares -agregó su IA pensativamente.

Tony frunció el ceño. En cierto modo, hubiera sido más fácil si Fury le hubiera mentido abiertamente. La incertidumbre era más mortal que un enemigo familiar pero, por el momento, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

 

**\----------**

 

Stephen, vestido con un pijama de seda, se tendió en la cama de Tony mientras esperaba que el ingeniero terminara de ducharse. Él resistió el impulso de recoger su tableta. Él quería dar un ejemplo a Tony. El agua en el baño había dejado de funcionar por un tiempo, pero Tony no estaba a la vista. Esto le dio peso a las observaciones de Stephen anteriormente de que Tony estaba de mal humor. Stephen estaba decidido a eliminar la causa.

No es que Stephen fuera entrometido por naturaleza. Era indiferente a los que no lograban despertar su interés, pero Tony había logrado cautivarlo como ningún otro. Stephen miró al techo. Su integración en la vida de los demás había ocurrido tan rápido y sin problemas que Stephen solo se dio cuenta después de que todo había terminado. En ese momento, él había estado obsesionado con curar sus manos. Se mudó con Tony en la primera oferta. Por un tiempo, continuaron como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ellos consultaron los contactos que Stephen había acumulado a lo largo de los años, pero uno por uno, esas personas fueron descartadas ya que todos presentaban un tratamiento experimental incompleto o simplemente se negaban a investigar su caso. Stephen pudo adivinar lo que pasó por sus mentes como si estuviera leyendo desde el dorso de su mano.

En más de un sentido, Tony lo ayudó a pasar por esas consultas iniciales. Lo apoyó tanto económica como psicológicamente, negándose a permitir que Stephen tocara ninguno de los proyectos de ley que él insistió en compartir. También fue Tony quien lo había convencido de quedarse hasta que pudieran pensar en algo que no le haría más daño que bien. Desesperado por una solución, Stephen le había pedido a Tony el suero que usó para quitar el reactor Arc. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada, la cantidad de recursos que se necesitarían para desarrollar el suero debió haber sido astronómica, pero Tony había demostrado una vez más que estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar.

Tony ya había comenzado los experimentos para probar cómo el Suero del Súper Soldado afectaría los nervios dañados, pero para su decepción, la fuerza del suero se estableció en el ámbito de la mejora, no de la reparación. A Tony no le quedó más remedio que volver a visitar un proyecto que había archivado en la categoría de fracaso.

**Extremis.**

Como una forma de terapia génica que mejoraba la fisiología del usuario al reescribir su ADN, Extremis aprovechaba la bioelectricidad en el cuerpo y la usaba para activar partes del cerebro que gobernarían la reparación, lo que reconfiguraba químicamente el cuerpo humano para obtener habilidades curativas regenerativas. A partir de los datos existentes, Extremis permitía al usuario curar todas las heridas, incluidas las extremidades amputadas.

Sería perfecto para Stephen, si tan solo hubiesen podido hacerlo funcionar. Tony abandonó el proyecto porque no había podido encontrar una manera de reducir la tasa de rechazo. No fue fácil ni seguro mezclarlo con la composición biológica de un ser. Fusionar Extremis con el suero del Súper Soldado añadió otra capa de complejidad. Las cosas progresaban lentamente, pero gracias a Tony, Stephen se había calmado desde su momento de locura inicial. Incluso llegó a aceptar el hecho de que podría no recuperar sus manos de inmediato.

Stephen levantó las manos para inspeccionarlas bajo las suaves luces del dormitorio. Las cicatrices que corrían por la longitud de sus dedos se habían curado.Todavía temblaban entre intervalos impares, pero ya no era inmanejable. Stephen había aprendido a vivir con ellos a través del ensayo y el error.

Sabía que había sido escéptico de comenzar una relación con Tony. Tener dos egos en una relación era pedir problemas. No importaba qué tan bien hicieron clic en un entorno profesional, en la privacidad de su hogar, siempre habría alguien que tendría la última palabra. Stephen no quería arriesgar su relación por cuestiones triviales. Nunca anticipó que Tony le demostraría cuán equivocado estaba.

Para alguien tan exitoso e inteligente, la capacidad de Tony para escuchar excedía lo que Stephen había pensado que era posible. Tony ocasionalmente hacía alarde de sus logros, pero ¿quién no? Tony nunca lo hizo para reprender al otro. Incluso cuando Stephen cruzaba la línea, lo que sucedía con frecuencia en esos primeros días, Tony nunca se lo tomaba en serio. Él entendía la frustración de Stephen y sabía tratar con su negatividad. Tony le dejó en claro que no continuaría tolerando su comportamiento, pero tampoco se dio por vencido con él.

El amor siempre había sido un concepto vago para Stephen. Había muchas cosas que podían provocar que alguien experimentara la sensación de amor. De hecho el propio Stephen nunca se había enamorado. Estaba familiarizado con la atracción, incluso el enamoramiento, pero nunca con el amor. Aunque aún consideraba al asunto en profundidad, un recuerdo reciente resurgió.

En los primeros días de su recuperación, hubo una mañana en que se despertó con la peor migraña imaginable. Le dolía la barbilla por el corte que se había dado a sí mismo al intentar afeitarse el día anterior. Stephen se había arrastrado dentro del baño para refrescarse. Después de haberse echado un poco de agua en la cara, notó un pequeño objeto en la esquina de su tocador. Era una afeitadora electrónica.

Levantó el objeto para examinarlo. Estaba seguro de que no lo había comprado él mismo, ni le había pedido a JARVIS que hiciera la compra por él. Stephen encendió la afeitadora. Mientras lo usaba, se sorprendió de cómo el dispositivo se apagaba temporalmente si detectaba un movimiento brusco y rudo. Cuando Stephen mencionó el tema durante el desayuno, Tony casualmente admitió que lo colocó allí y que también estaba trabajando en una recortadora de barba personalizada para que Stephen pudiera experimentar con más "magníficos cortes faciales".

Poco a poco, las dificultades de adaptarse a su nueva vida se le fueron acumulando en la espalda de Stephen. Y poco a poco, Tony los fue destruyendo.

El ruido del baño hizo que volviera a la realidad, vio a Tony salir de la sala llena de vapor, vestido solo con calzoncillos blancos. Las cosas no habían progresado desde el beso que compartieron en el hospital. Ninguno de ellos era del tipo romántico. Stephen todavía estaba en las etapas finales de su recuperación, pero eso no le impidió admirar lo que se le presentaba delante suyo.

La pequeña pieza de tela no dejaba nada a la imaginación y Stephen no fue ajeno al lujo. Por el ridículo precio, la textura sedosa de la marca era translúcida bajo la luz correcta. Tony tuvo la audacia de desperezarse para luego inclinarse y tocar sus dedos de los pies en un estiramiento sin importancia. Stephen apretó los dientes. Él había sido quien sugirió que se tomaran las cosas con calma. Tony estuvo de acuerdo con demasiada amabilidad, lo cual, en retrospectiva, fue probablemente porque le gustaba ver a Stephen pegarse un tiro en el pie.

-¿Día difícil? -preguntó Stephen. Deliberadamente ignoró el estado de desnudez de Tony.

-Me pregunto qué me delató -el entusiasmo de Tony se redujo ante la consulta. Suspiró y se tiró sobre la cama, haciendo que Stephen rebotara por el repentino peso sobre el colchón.

-Cuéntame sobre eso -dijo Stephen.

-No es nada -Tony se movió bajo la atenta mirada de Stephen-. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no deberías estar en la cama?

-Estoy en la cama -Stephen hizo un gesto hacia las sábanas debajo de él-, y son las once y media, lo que significa que tienes treinta minutos para confesarte tus pesares.

-No seas un aguafiestas. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres perderte la diversión por charlar un poco? -Tony se recostó sobre su vientre y arqueó su espina dorsal. Él mostró sus definidos músculos de la espalda y su redondeado trasero. Stephen, con una voluntad de acero, siguió mirando a Tony hasta que este cedió.

-No es divertido -murmuró Tony. Él se dejó caer contra el colchón. El aire de despreocupación que había molestado a Stephen antes se evaporó. Fue dejado atrás por un hombre que parecía demasiado cansado para su edad. Con ojos afilados, Stephen notó una delgada capa de piel de gallina en la piel de Tony.

-Ven aquí -dijo Stephen. Hubo una notable caída de temperatura entre el baño de vapor y el dormitorio con aire acondicionado. Tiró de Tony encima suyo, luego los cubrió a ambos con el edredón de la cama. Stephen no estaba seguro de si era más para su beneficio o el del contrario. El edredón olía a Tony y tener algo de peso encima de él era relajante.

-Bien... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -Tony acarició a Stephen. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Stephen-. Esto es bueno, deberías dormir así más seguido.

-Hmm... lo consideraré, pero primero quiero respuestas -Stephen frotó círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Tony, lo que provocó que el hombre más pequeño hiciera un ruido desde la parte posterior de su garganta-. ¿Por qué la cara larga?

-Espías y mentiras, la mierda habitual -fue la respuesta amortiguada de Tony. Le dio a Stephen un suave mordisco en el cuello.

-Anthony Stark, tengo toda la noche -Stephen no estuvo teniendo nada de eso. Levantó la mano tan alto como el edredón se lo permitía y azotó la espalda de Tony como castigo.

-Si sigues así, nunca lo contaré -después de unos momentos de risa, la pareja se tranquilizó. Tony apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Stephen. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, las luces preprogramadas en la habitación de Tony se apagaron, ocultando el espacio en la oscuridad.

-Es hora de que huyas del baile, Cenicienta -dijo Tony. Sus acciones lo traicionaron cuando se aferró a Stephen con más fuerza. Este, por supuesto, notó la duplicidad de Tony.

-Me temo que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente esta noche. Me encantan tu habitación -la respuesta de Stephen se encontró con el silencio al final de Tony. Stephen miró hacia el hombre en su pecho. Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de no poder ver las facciones de Tony en la oscuridad, Stephen todavía podía sentir que estaba molesto.

-Vi al hombre que asesinó a mis padres hoy -dijo Tony de repente. Era rápido y silencioso, Stephen se lo hubiera perdido si no fuera por su concentración-. Entre otras cosas.

-Pensé que los Starks... -inseguro de qué decir, Stephen terminó su frase con una pausa indicativa.

-Murieron en un accidente de tráfico? -Tony se burló-. Fue un encubrimiento, tuve que descubrirlo de la manera difícil.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? -dejó que Stephen lo soportara-. Dame el resumen.

-La pregunta es qué puedo hacer con él o si debería hacer algo con él. Sin arrojar un baúl de información clasificada sobre ti, digamos que es mentalmente inestable porque le lavaron el cerebro para servir al enemigo. Esta organización espía supersecreta quiere que lo trate con BARF porque es un testigo importante y un activo potencial. Descubrí el asesinato de mis padres por casualidad. Cuando me informaron hoy, no lo mencionaron en absoluto. No podrían haberlo sabido, o podrían haber sido...

-Usado -dijo Stephen inexpresivo.

-Sí, esa es la forma contundente de decirlo. En el gran esquema de las cosas, sé que debería dejar de lado los sentimientos personales, tomar uno para el equipo -Tony apretó los puños-. Pero... para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Stephen acarició la espalda de Tony unas cuantas veces más para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Necesitas su información?

-La organización se beneficiará de eso -dijo Tony.

-No te estoy preguntando sobre la organización -Stephen apretó más a Tony. Para un playboy multimillonario, Tony tenía una tendencia preocupante de poner a otros delante suyo todo el tiempo-. Estoy preguntando por ti. ¿Te beneficiarías si estuviera curado?

Tony se tomó un tiempo para responder.

-... No lo sé. Sé más, sin todo lo que tiene para decir.

-Entonces deberías actuar como lo desees -dijo Stephen como si fuera la conclusión más obvia-. Date tiempo para pensar. Dado que él es mentalmente inestable, es probable que esté exento de cargos penales completos. Eso si incluso es llevado a juicio.

-No es tan simple -Tony subió un poco más, a esa distancia, podían distinguir la forma del otro en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no? -Stephen apoyó un codo debajo de él para levantarse-. Esta organización ¿es la misma que se me acercó para sus registros de pacientes? -Tony asintió-. Entonces no les debes una maldita cosa. No tienen respeto por los límites personales. Nadie tiene derecho a exigir que cure a la persona que asesinó a sus padres. Mentalmente comprometido o no, si esta persona está bajo protección, es posible que tus padres no obtengan la justicia que merecen. Sé tan indulgente o tan vengativo como desees.

-El mundo es tan negro y blanco contigo -Tony negó con la cabeza-. He leído su archivo, este tipo es un desastre. Es un ex-militar, presumiblemente MIA, su división intentó encontrarlo, pero el enemigo llegó primero a él. Lo torturaron, experimentaron con él y le lavaron el cerebro, varias veces. Estoy trabajando para acabar con el verdadero enemigo, así que sé que no tiene toda la culpa, pero tampoco sé si debería ayudarlo.

-¿Has intentado hablar con él? -Stephen colocó una almohada detrás suyo para que no tuviera que estirar el cuello para hablar con Tony.

-¿Qué? -Tony parpadeó-. Bueno... no. Lo vi detrás de un espejo falso.

-Yo pediría hablar con él, ver si está arrepentido por lo que hizo -sugirió Stephen-. Puede acelerar tu toma de decisiones.

-Eso... no es una mala idea -Tony se frotó la barbilla mientras consideraba la posibilidad-. La viabilidad del plan está sujeta a cambios, ya que depende de las variables, pero se puede lograr en general.

-Allí, el sujeto queda en espera hasta que haya más información disponible, ahora ve a dormir -Stephen no había olvidado por qué había venido aquí en primer lugar-. No creas que me has engañado. Sé a qué hora te acostaste anoche.

-Stephanie... por favor -suplicó Tony-. El genio creativo comienza a la medianoche.

-No.

-Bien -Tony se desplomó contra Stephen. Estaban acuclillados mientras discutían sobre detalles mundanos como si de una pareja casada se tratara, cuán asquerosamente doméstica-. Me di cuenta de que saldrás mañana.

-Sí, un hombre al que rechacé tratar supuestamente se recuperó por completo. No estoy convencido, pero vale la pena verlo -desde que se había mudado, Stephen había sincronizado su calendario con JARVIS. De ese modo, ambos tenían acceso a la agenda de la otra persona a pedido. Fue útil porque Stephen era meticuloso por naturaleza, y JARVIS mantenía el calendario de Tony.

-Lleva a Happy contigo -Tony sofocó un bostezo. Se contoneó contra Stephen hasta que encontró la posición perfecta.

-Creo que lo haré -los párpados de Stephen también caían. Él era tan cálido y cómodo.

Tendría que pasar la noche allí más a menudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Vi a Thor: Ragnarok ayer y recibí un puñetazo repetido en los sentimientos. Estoy trabajando para ajustar algunos eventos en este fic, por lo que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más. Tengan la seguridad de que todavía me actualizaré antes de la marca de quincena. En una nota al margen: trataré de mantenerme libre de spoilers pero Thor: Ragnarok ha cimentado la dirección que tomaré con Bruce."
> 
> *NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: [por las notas de la autora pueden darse cuenta de cuán viejo es este fic xD
> 
> Quiero suponer que los que leen esto ya han visto Thor: Ragnarok porque de no ser así, ¿qué narices hacen leyendo esto? xD
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers si van a comentar, por favor les pido. 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Wow, honestamente no puedo creer lo que veo. Hasta la fecha, este fic ha reunido casi dos mil kudos. No puedo creer que dos mil personas leyeran este fic y dijeron 'hizo un buen trabajo'. Me gustaría dar las GRACIAS a todos ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, comentar, suscribirse o dejar un kudos. Ustedes son mi inspiración y continúo impresionada por los comentarios positivos cada vez que publico un nuevo capítulo."

_«De mañana, sede de SHIELD - Cuarentena célula B»_

Tony se sentó frente a James Buchanan Barnes con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Se sentía casi tan cohibido como cuando regresó de Afganistán. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Tony Stark, un placer conocerte. Te estrecharía la mano pero estos son tiempos difíciles -Tony hizo un gesto hacia la camisa de fuerza. Barnes lo estudió con una expresión en blanco-. Tengo quince minutos de contacto sin supervisión, así que saltemos las bromas. Hydra necesita ser detenida -la mención de Hydra llamó la atención de Barnes-. Por casualidad, tú sabes mucho sobre ellos, así que SHIELD quiere hacer un trato. Derramas todo lo que sabes y ellos te ayudarán a superar el condicionamiento de Hydra.

-No veo en dónde intervienes tú en todo esto -la voz del Soldado de Invierno estaba ronca por el desuso. SHIELD había experimentado muchas sesiones de preguntas fallidas. La disposición de Barnes a hablar significaba que habían tenido un buen comienzo.

-¡Y él habla! -exclamó Tony-. La comunicación es la clave del éxito. Para responder a tu pregunta, SHIELD hubiera querido dejarme fuera de esto, pero tengo la tecnología que hará que la magia suceda. Dicha tecnología todavía está en sus primeras etapas, por lo que no hay promesas de que salga bien. Además también necesitaré hacerte algunas preguntas antes de poder ayudar -Tony recitó mentalmente la lista de cosas que Stephen y él revisaron por la mañana-. ¿Estás de humor para hablar un poco más? -el recibió un pequeño asentimiento-. Bueno. ¿Recuerdas a alguna de tus víctimas?

El Soldado de Invierno consideró la pregunta de Tony por un momento.

-A veces -miró a un lugar detrás de Tony como si estuviera leyendo las respuestas de la pared acolchada-. Son confusas... difíciles de recordar, pero cuanto más tiempo permanezco despierto, más recuerdos vuelven. Obtengo fragmentos de una vida que solía vivir y luego misión tras misión de una masacre.

El silencio siguió a la revelación.

-¿Sientes lo que has hecho? -Tony apretó la mandíbula. No había querido incluir esta pregunta dado que no estaba del todo seguro de si le gustaría la respuesta que oiría pero Stephen había insistido en que era de suma importancia. En estos asuntos, Tony prefería confiar en alguien más que no fuese él mismo.

El Soldado de Invierno tardó más en responder esta vez.

-Recordar esas misiones, es como mirar a través de la niebla. Actúo, pero no pienso -Tony supuso que era una respuesta aceptable, la disociación era común entre las víctimas de trauma. En el caso de Barnes, era aún más complejo dado que pasó los últimos setenta años repitiendo esas experiencias. Sería un milagro si saliera psicológicamente estable en el otro extremo-. Pero ya no quiero volver a matar -agregó Barnes, con certeza esta vez-. No quiero volver.

-Nadie te enviará de vuelta, incluso si no decidieras cooperar -prometió Tony, tal vez con demasiada rápidez. No estaba seguro de si SHIELD estaba usando el miedo como moneda de cambio con él -. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez no debas repetir lo que me acabas de decir -la expresión de Barnes no había cambiado, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco-. Ok, pregunta final -Tony se movió en su asiento, su tiempo casi había terminado-. ¿Eres James Buchanan Barnes o eres El Soldado de Invierno? -el par mantuvo el contacto visual uno sobre el otro.

-No lo sé -admitió Barnes-. He olvidado quién es James Buchanan Barnes, pero sé que tampoco soy El Soldado de Invierno -Tony asintió en reconocimiento.

-Bien, eso es todo de mí. Gracias por cooperar. Déjame decirte que lo pensaré -Tony se levantó de su asiento. Estaba ansioso por terminar la sesión. Todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Él no debió haber aceptado venir en primer lugar. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba si Barnes parecía ser dócil? Cualquiera podía fingir. Tony se burló. ¿No lo sabía él demasiado bien?

-Espera -llamó el Soldado de Invierno. Tony se detuvo en seco. Después de un breve debate mental, supuso que no había nada de malo en escuchar lo que Barnes tenía para decir. Después de todo, si Tony decidía que preferiría dejar las cosas así, esta podría ser la última vez que se verían. A Tony le hubiera gustado ese resultado, si la decisión no hubiese sido tomada en sus manos que de por sí ya estaban demasiado atadas.

-Antes de que te vayas... -el Soldado de Invierno dijo en voz baja-. Tony Stark... ¿Conoces a Howard... y a Maria Stark? -los ojos de Tony se agrandaron. No esperaba que se abordara este tema.

-Sí, eran mis padres -dijo Tony.

-¿Sabes lo que les pasó? -Barnes todavía estaba encadenado a su lugar pero su presencia nunca se había sentido más sofocante. Cada uno miró con intensidad inquebrantable al otro. Era en momentos como estos que le recordó a Tony lo peligroso que se había vuelto el ex Comando Aullador, tanto por su cordura como por su bienestar físico.

-Murieron en un accidente automovilístico -Tony no supo por qué decidió mentir.

-No -Barnes negó con la cabeza. Él rompió el contacto visual por primera vez esa mañana-. Yo los maté. Fue mi culpa.

Tony se quedó plantado en el lugar. Llamaron a la puerta, indicando el final de su visita. Los ignoró todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que dos agentes lo escoltaron desde la habitación. Se permitió ser conducido fuera de la sección restringida, perdido en un aturdimiento.

En su camino de regreso, la mente de Tony era un desastre caótico. Durante dos vidas enteras, la primera y única persona que le contó la verdad fue el propio Soldado de Invierno. Barnes, como otros que habían estado en su situación antes, tenía algo de inmenso valor que perder si Tony lo descubría. Se lo dijo a pesar de las consecuencias. En una prueba de lealtad donde todos habían fallado... Steve, Natasha y ahora quizás Fury también... Barnes había conocido a Tony por menos de quince minutos, sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse a la única oportunidad que tenía de liberarse del control de Hydra.

_«Él es mi amigo»_

_«Yo también»_

Tony negó con la cabeza para disipar ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

_'¿Por qué?'_ , Tony se preguntó a sí mismo. Inmediatamente superó la aplastante decepción de la revelación inicial. La gente tenía sus preferencias. Steve prefería a Barnes y Natasha prefería que Tony permaneciera inconsciente por el bien de SHIELD. Tony no podía cambiar nada de eso y, por más que lo admitiera, experimentar esos actos de traición había dañado permanentemente su capacidad de confiar en las demás personas.

También había estado Obadiah Stane antes de eso. Tony le dio su corazón a esa gente pero cuando importaba, ninguno de ellos estuvo a su lado. Incluso se unieron contra él. Un lado más tierno y hambriento de afecto de Tony secretamente se preguntó si había algo mal con él. ¿No les había dado suficiente? ¿Por qué era siempre él el que quedaba atrás? ¿No era digno de ser amado sino más bien indigno de ser cuidado? Pero el otro lado de Tony, el bando que había pasado por Afganistán y de regreso, el Tony endurecido por el hielo de Siberia, se recordaba a sí mismo, en cada oportunidad, que estaba bien por sí solo.

Se había curado con el nuevo elemento, fortalecido los lazos con el gobierno y eliminado el reactor Arc de su sistema. Había eliminado todas las amenazas inminentes y vigilaba de cerca las restantes. Cuando llegara el momento, los eliminaría a todos. No necesitaba a ninguno de ellos, sus supuestos 'amigos'. Todo lo que necesitaba era experiencia e inteligencia. Como una reacción química aprendida, se acercaría a los reactivos, introduciría un catalizador, luego se sentaría y cosecharía el producto. Tenía años de experiencia en el bolsillo y había otras formas de obtener información, sin embargo, Barnes solo tenía que hacer esto más difícil.

Tony gruñó. ¿En qué había estado pensando Barnes al exponerse así? Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada... Tony sabía sobre su estado. Barnes no tenía nada que perder al retener la verdad.

_«Qué desastre»_

Tony observó su entorno. Estaban casi en casa. En cualquier momento, Stephen lo saludaría en el laboratorio y le preguntaría cuál era su veredicto. También tendría que volver a SHIELD para confirmar o rechazar su pedido.

Tony cerró los ojos. Trató de enfocarse en lo esencial. ¿Podría él, en buena conciencia, dejar a Barnes después de lo que había pasado? Él podría ser el único disparo de Barnes a la libertad. Había dado mucho más a personas que merecían mucho menos.

Tony pensó que tendría problemas para decidirse, pero resultó que la respuesta llegó antes de que él dejara esa celda.

 

**\---------**

 

Tony regresó al día siguiente para discutir los detalles de su acuerdo con SHIELD. Su abogado personal redactó un contrato que ambas partes firmaron. Tony se convertiría en el nuevo consultor técnico de SHIELD. Él supervisaría el uso de BARF en el Soldado de Invierno y trabajaría junto con los psiquiatras de SHIELD para liberarlo del condicionamiento de Hydra.

Tony confiaba en Fury no más allá de lo que podía, por lo tanto, trató de vigilar a Barnes tanto como pudo. No dejaría pasar a SHIELD para iluminar con gas a una víctima de tortura si eso mantuviera a Barnes dependiendo de ellos. Tony visitó regularmente la sede de SHIELD para evitar dejar a los psiquiatras con una ventana demasiado grande. Se aseguró de comprobar el estado mental de Barnes cada vez que estaba allí. Cuando Tony decidía hacer algo, no era hasta la mitad. Él le había prometido que haría todo lo posible, por lo tanto, sería lo mejor que Barnes obtendría.

Considerando todo, este parecía estar mejorando. La cantidad de tiempo que podía pasar sin un arrebato violento iba en aumento y cuando su mente descendía al caos, logró recuperar el control de sí mismo mucho antes de lo previsto. Barnes disfrutó de su tiempo de charla con él. Tony, usó el modo de entretenimiento con toda su fuerza, a sabiendas de que podría hacer sonreír a cualquiera. Los psiquiatras no creían que ya estuviera listo para una simulación de BARF a gran escala y Tony estuvo de acuerdo. Iban a desvincular primero las palabras desencadenantes de su carácter como el Soldado de Invierno.

Después de golpear varias paredes de ladrillos mientras trabajaba con Tony, SHIELD encontró la fórmula de la idea. Todavía intentaron ceder y empujar, pero ya no rodearon a Tony para acercarse a la gente que le importaba. Ahora también estaban familiarizados con su ética, lo que significaba que ya no lo molestaron por las cosas que se negaba a proporcionarles, pero negociaban más duro en las áreas donde sabían que estaban libres. SHIELD le mostró ciertas partes de su organización a Tony y ocultó las otras más profundamente. Por un tiempo, la fórmula funcionó. Tony se encontró trabajando en coexistencia pacífica con ellos. Él sabía, por supuesto, que todo era una farsa. Era la calma que anteceden a las consecuencias inevitables, pero con la inminente llegada de Loki, Tony decidió esperar su momento y hacer todo lo posible antes de tener que lidiar con los desagradables.

Para su frustración, mientras algunos aspectos de su vida se alineaban, otros se negaban a cooperar. Extremis era su principal niño problema. Incluso con el genio combinado de él mismo y el de Stephen, la fórmula no lograba integrarse del todo con el suero de Super Soldado. Los dos se repelían entre sí como el mismo extremo de dos imanes. Objetivamente, Tony sabía que proyectos como Extremis no podían apresurarse, pero Stephen últimamente no compartía su misma paciencia. Cuanto más tiempo estaba Stephen alejado de la industria médica, más difícil sería para él regresar. Este se mantenía al día con todos los documentos recientes que le fueron llegando, pero su incapacidad para practicar esas teorías le preocupaba en demasía.

Tony, a su vez, estaba preocupado de que Stephen un día se rompiera y se diera por vencido o quizás hiciera algo increíblemente arriesgado. Por supuesto, Tony nunca dejaría que eso llegara a suceder, pero aún así era motivo de preocupación. Por lo tanto, pudo estar preparado cuando ocurrió el tan esperado incidente.

-Tu respuesta a nuestro dilema de Extremis es ir a vivir a las montañas y unirte a un culto -dijo Tony inexpresivo. Había estado trabajando en el laboratorio después de su visita de rutina para ver a Barnes cuando Stephen se le acercó.

-No -Stephen negó con la cabeza en señal de rendición-. Tony, soy un hombre de ciencia. No me uno a cultos.

-No desde mi punto de vista -Tony hizo una mueca-. Vamos Stephanie, ¿de verdad? ¿El "Ancestral"? Eso suena más pegajoso que un eslogan milenario de Scientology -Tony estaba trabajando en el suero Súper Extremis, pero detuvo su investigación para hablar de este alboroto con Stephen-. Sabes lo que parece: el hombre experimenta un evento traumático, recurre a los poderes superiores para la curación espiritual. Lo siguiente que sé es que te convertirás en un vegano y solo te pondrás trapos de cáñamo.

-Sé lo que vi -sintiendo la incredulidad de Tony, Stephen afirmó-. Créanme, esto me molesta aún más. Nunca he diagnosticado erróneamente a nadie en mi vida. El hombre que conocí, Jonathan Pangborn, quedó paralítico después de un accidente en una fábrica; una lesión completa de la médula espinal C7 C8. Él me consultó. Lo rechacé porque no funcionaría -Stephen arrebató la tableta de Tony y sacó un archivo que había guardado en su servidor privado. El doctor había considerado esto por un tiempo-. Sin embargo, él estaba jugando baloncesto cuando lo vi. Con la maniobrabilidad de un atleta. ¿Cómo lo explicas, Tony?

-Oh, no sé, ¿tal vez estaba entusiasmado con algo como el suero Súper Extremis? -Tony sacudió una muestra fallida del líquido naranja entre sus dedos. Desterró el tubo de ensayo para su eliminación segura antes de que pudiera explotar-. Tú sabes, ¿la fórmula que tiene décadas de investigación? ¿La fórmula que todavía estoy trabajando para perfeccionar mientras tenemos esta charla? -Tony se masajeó la frente-. Stephen, sé que estás decidido a recuperar tus manos, pero creo que estás buscando una aguja en pajar justo aquí. Incluso si pretendemos que este "Ancestral" en verdad posee habilidades sobrenaturales, no sabes qué motivos ocultos tuvieron para curar a ese hombre. Eres un civil, no puedo verte entrar en una pelea multitudinaria. Tengo las manos ocupadas, dame algo de tiempo para ordenar un Popsicle de metal completo y con gusto iré contigo.

-Ahora entiendes mi dilema cada vez que entras en esa maldita lata -murmuró Stephen rencoroso.

-Wow, no hay necesidad de usar esa actitud conmigo. Estás hiriendo sus sentimientos -Tony extendió sus manos. Hizo la pantomima de dirigirse en frente a la fila de trajes de Iron Man en exhibición-. No escuchen a Stephanie, papá los ama a todos. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son muy altivos y elegantes, incluso tú, Mark I -arrulló el ingeniero.

-Tony, estamos teniendo una discusión seria aquí. Este es mi problema y lo voy a tratar yo -Stephen intentó una vez más en un último intento por convencer a Tony-. Por favor, puedo cuidarme solo, deja de preocuparte -con las manos temblorosas, Stephen tomó la cara de Tony. Por un momento, ninguno de ellos habló. Stephen solo se dedicó a mirar a Tony a los ojos en una súplica sin palabras.

-Bien -al ver la determinación de Stephen, Tony terminó por rendirse-. Vas a hacerlo de todos modos y no puedo mantenerte encerrado en la torre para siempre, por muy tentador que sea.

-Es curioso cómo algunas cosas cierran el círculo -Stephen miró una muestra del Súper Soldado. Tony se estremeció tímidamente ante el recordatorio.

-Pero solo lo aceptaré bajo dos condiciones -Tony se recuperó rápidamente. No podía detener el estrambótico plan de Stephen, pero esto no estaba por encima de una pequeña negociación-. Primero, vas a aceptar el dinero que JARVIS te transferirá. Olvídate de discutir, de lo contrario, no te dejaré volar a la mitad del mundo. Estamos tratando de curarte las manos, no de reavivar tu pasión de una vida universitaria -Tony olfateó las quejas de Stephen antes de que pudiera hablar-. En segundo lugar, vas a ponerte esto -Tony se acercó a uno de los cajones codificados, recuperando lo que parecía ser un reloj hecho a medida.

-Iba a postergarlo, luego de un vino y una cena primero, pero aquí estamos, así que supongo que no habrá envoltorio para ti -Tony le entregó el reloj. Stephen lo estudió. Fue moldelado sin ninguna marca en particular, pero todavía gritaba 'Tony Stark' con el movimiento único del reloj y funciones personalizadas. Completado con intrincadas correas metálicas sería un hermoso reloj, si no fuera un poco... voluminoso.

-¿Qué has escondido aquí? -Stephen se puso el reloj. Jugó con los botones-. ¿Va a explotar algo?

-Me conoces muy bien -Tony sonrió, mitad en broma y mitad por la precisión de la suposición de Stephen. Sintiendo la seriedad de Tony, dejó de jugar con los botones a su vez.

-Estás bromeando -advirtió Stephen.

-Ven aquí y te lo mostraré -Tony disfrutaría esto. La pareja viajó a una de las salas de entrenamiento de la torre-. JARVIS, simulación B, decorado como... Pastelitos de miel, de nuevo ¿dónde dijiste que era este lugar?

-Katmandú -respondió Stephen-. Y nuevamente, no me llames así.

-¡Nepal! -exclamó Tony. Ignoró el comentario de Stephen sin pensárselo-. ¿Qué tal una de esas calles estrechas y polvorientas para un drama adicional? También coloca algunos letreros de una tienda nepalí -un rayo de luz azul cubrió sus alrededores. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban parados en medio de un callejón nepalí.

Stephen tomó la simulación con asombro. No importa cuántas veces lo haya visto, la atención de JARVIS por los detalles y las capacidades tecnológicas de la Torre Stark nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo. La ingeniería de Tony era su propia marca especial de magia.

-Vamos a llevarla a dar una vuelta -siguiendo el ejemplo de Tony, tres brutos matones se materializaron a partir de matrices azules. Llegaron a atacar a Stephen. Sintiendo el peligro inminente de su propietario, la pantalla del reloj se iluminó en rojo y se expandió para formar un guante de Iron Man. El repulsor tardó una fracción de segundo en comenzar a funcionar. Stephen alcanzó el escenario y apuntó, pero tres proyectiles lo golpearon. Las mini redes aturdidoras de seguimiento del objetivo engullían a los matones pretendidos. Una violenta descarga eléctrica atravesó la red. Stephen estaba seguro de que si los brabucones hubieran sido reales, lo estarían sintiendo por unos días más.

-Debido a la restricción de tamaño, el guantelete solo está equipado con cinco cartuchos -Tony introdujo algo en su tableta y apareció una explosión axonométrica del reloj. El holograma semitransparente mostró la mecánica interna del reloj-. El guantelete está programado para disparar a voluntad si detecta presencia hostil. Después de todo, no eres un miembro del personal de combate, por lo que la viga repulsora debe usarse como último recurso -Tony se acercó al holograma flotante. Él lo separó con sus dedos-. También he emparejado el reloj con una IA personalizada. Di hola, nena.

-Buenas noches, jefe, Dr. Strange -una voz incorpórea los saludó como lo haría JARVIS, pero tenía un suave acento irlandés y cantarina en lugar del británico al que Stephen estaba acostumbrado-. Mi nombre es VIERNES y espero con interés nuestro tiempo juntos en el futuro, doctor. Para garantizar su privacidad, solo supervisaré sus signos vitales por defecto. Se recomienda encarecidamente que desactive el modo de privacidad durante sus operaciones, de modo que pueda obtener acceso a su entorno y proporcionar comentarios útiles.

-Sus funciones principales son servir como su asistente personal. Una vez que te codifique, ella te responderá primero, no podré sobrescribir tus comandos. Puedes pedirle indicaciones, traducirlas en tiempo real, dirigirte al baño más cercano, etc., etc. En el caso de una escaramuza menor, ella arrasará con sus agresores. Sin embargo, si encontraras algo más desagradable, todo esto es teórico, por supuesto -Tony descartó el holograma anterior a favor de...

Stephen entornó los ojos. ¿Es eso una estación espacial?

-Conoce a Verónica, ella es un módulo de servicio móvil, concebido para desplegar piezas especializadas en la mitad de la batalla para una capacidad de combate versátil. La he remodelado para albergar también trajes de reserva de Iron Man. Ella fue despedida en órbita baja hace un par de días. Ella se ha adaptado muy bien desde entonces -Tony separó el dispositivo para revelar el equipo oculto en el interior-. Si VIERNES considera que estás expuesto a amenazas más allá de lo que puede manejar, le indicará que haga una copia de seguridad. Se desplegará un traje para alejarte del peligro. Piensa en ello como servicio de taxi de guardia, solo transregional ya a prueba de balas.

-Tony, me voy a Nepal por unos días, no a migrar a una zona de guerra -Stephen navegó por el holograma de Verónica, sin saber qué decir. Estaba emocionado de que se le presentara el guantelete de reloj, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba siendo consciente del dispositivo, más podía ver que Tony esperaba que estuviera en grave peligro-. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Tony mordió un lado de su mejilla y se revolvió incómodo.

-¿Es demasiado? No quería abrumarte, por eso VIERNES está en modo de suspensión por defecto. Te juro que este no es un plan elaborado para mantenerte bajo vigilancia...

-Me encanta el regalo -Stephen intervino antes de que Tony pudiera balbucear hasta la muerte-. No me puedo imaginar el tiempo y los recursos que has dedicado a esto. Todo lo que quiero saber es si debería estar esperando algo en particular.

Tony dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Habrá algunas... complicaciones en el futuro previsible. Nada que no pueda manejar, pero nunca está mal estar preparado -Tony cerró la distancia entre ellos. El guantelete se había retraído a la forma de un reloj. Tony ató las correas un poco más apretadas alrededor de la muñeca de Stephen-. Solo... trata de no quitarte esto.

-Puedo hacer eso -respondió Stephen con una voz tierna. Tony levantó la vista y se dislumbró de lo maravilloso que era Stephen Strange. Todos sus esfuerzos previos en la introducción de un dispositivo como este habían fracasado. Ellos habían fallado por varias razones. Rhodey era parte del ejército, lo que lo puso en una posición incómoda para aceptar una IA de Tony. Pepper era privada por naturaleza, a pesar de que sabía que Tony nunca desearía que ella se enfermara, no le gustaba la idea de tener una IA cuidando de ella. Por no mencionar a sus ex compañeros de equipo, que fueron rápidos en aceptar los artilugios de él, pero nunca confiaron lo suficiente para compartir su información personal confidencial con él. Se sintió bien, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos fueron reconocidos, aceptados y apreciados.

-Mi héroe -Stephen arrulló-. ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?

-Bueno... no soy exigente, pero creo que esta es la parte donde el héroe es besado sin sentido -Tony se puso de puntillas, luego se inclinó hacia delante. Su diferencia de altura siempre lo divirtió, para disgusto de Tony.

Stephen, notando el cambio sutil en su posición, se rió entre dientes antes de complacerlo felizmente. Puso una mano a cada lado de la espalda de Tony, luego levantó al hombre más pequeño sobre la mesa de trabajo detrás de él. Tony envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Stephen. Sus labios se encuentraron lentamente al principio. Fue suave, sensual, pero rápidamente se volvió apasionado y exigente. Stephen mordió el costado del cuello de Tony, dejando una marca que estaba a medio camino entre un chupetón y un hematoma.

-Regresaré antes de que lo sepas -prometió Stephen mientras se separaban para tomar aire.

-Será mejor o si no, estaré enviándote a Veronica para que vaya a buscarte -Tony le dio a Stephen otro mordisco antes de soltarlo.

Vio a Stephen en el aeropuerto al día siguiente. A pesar de la falsa alegría de Tony, sabía que iba a ser una semana larga en el momento en que llegara a su casa y se encontrara con una cama vacía.

En los días siguientes, todo se fue sentiendo un poco menos colorido para Tony. Su ático estaba en silencio. Las tareas mundanas alrededor de la Torre Stark pasaron de aburridas a insoportables. Pronto, Tony se encontró regresando al laboratorio que había usado para crear el nuevo elemento. Era su lugar de visita cuando quería concentrarse en el trabajo. Casi nadie sabía de su existencia y no era bombardeado con distracciones en todo momento.

Lentamente, Tony volvió a la vieja rutina de trabajar y asistir a reuniones sociales. Visitó a Barnes para verificar su progreso y llamó a Stephen de noche para ver cómo iban las cosas. Stephen le dijo a Tony que se había encontrado con el Ancestral y que ella , sorprendentemente, no era un fraude en absoluto. Tony no estaba convencido, pero respetó la decisión de Stephen de permanecer en Katmandú hasta que pudiera obtener una mejor comprensión de sus caminos. VIERNES había frustrado todos los intentos de robo hasta la fecha y eso también hizo que Tony descansara más tranquilo por la noche. Envió a Stephen dos maletines extra de redes paralizantes, que este aceptó porque no quería que Tony se preocupara.

Una semana se extendió a dos, luego a tres, luego a meses. Mientras Tony quería visitarlo desesperadamente, Stephen estaba entrenando dentro de un templo que no permitía visitantes externos. Stephen había trabajado arduamente para obtener su puesto allí, pasando todas las tareas impositivas que tenía que realizar para demostrar su valía. Tony no quería estropear sus posibilidades de curación, y así continuó esperando en Nueva York.

Sin nada más para ocupar su atención, Tony alcanzó la productividad máxima. La Legión de Hierro había sido un gran éxito entre la población en general. Después de más de siete meses de desgaste, Stark Industries finalmente acordó ampliar el tamaño de la Legión. La nación había sido testigo de las muchas vidas que habían salvado, y la decisión fue recibida con amplia aprobación.

Tony completó un número récord de tareas después de que Stephen se fue a Katmandú, pero para la gente que lo rodeaba, era obvio que no estaba tan feliz como solía ser. Iron Man parecía tan lustroso como siempre, pero en privado, Tony sonreía menos y se obsesionaba por obtener resultados. Los cálculos corrían estrepitósamente por su mente. Había comenzado, descartado o reevaluado la mitad de los proyectos en su servidor, pero aún luchaba por llenar el vacío que sentía cada vez que terminaba sus llamadas con Stephen. Tony sabía que lo estaba necesitado como un idiota enfermo de amor, por lo que recurrió a completar su agenda con incluso más proyectos, ya que fue lo único que funcionó para distraer su mente de Stephen.

Tony había estado preparado para continuar a este ritmo en el futuro previsible hasta que una llamada telefónica lo alejó de su puesto. Los psiquiatras de SHIELD le informaron que Barnes estaba listo para su primera simulación de BARF a gran escala, pero la escena que el Soldado de Invierno había elegido para este propósito sorprendió a Tony.

Podía decir que iba a ser una sesión desagradable en el momento en que terminó la llamada, pero no tuvo más remedio que asistir. Había ido demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora. Tony estaba seguro de que Barnes tenía sus razones, pero no hizo nada para calmar el temor en su estómago cuando entró en la sede de SHIELD al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Stephen finalmente se va a Kamar-Taj! Las cosas están a punto de ser... mágicas *menea las cejas*"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.
> 
> Recuerden como siempre que si van a comentar, no hagan spoilers de los capítulos sucesivos.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Saludos a todos. Estamos a punto de entrar en el mini-climax antes de que comience el arco de los Vengadores."

Tony observó a Barnes a través del espejo unidireccional de su celda. Fury indicó a los técnicos que comenzaran el tratamiento. Un escuadrón de agentes de SHIELD esperaba órdenes detrás de ellos. Fue la primera simulación BARF a escala real de Barnes. No sabían cómo iba a reaccionar ante el cambio de los acontecimientos. Los psiquiatras tenían esperanzas, pero Tony no creía que Hydra dejaría ir a su mejor activo sin luchar.

Barnes cerró los ojos. Lo contuvieron en una mesa de operaciones con su habitual camisa de fuerza. Él usaba un protector bucal para proteger su lengua. A Tony no le gustaba la forma en que se ajustaba el protector bucal. Algo sobre el dispositivo no le sentó bien. Los psiquiatras bajaron las gafas BARF a la cara de Barnes. En contraste con las crecientes preocupaciones de Tony, Barnes se veía tranquilo y sereno.

-Listo para comenzar las simulaciones, director -dijo uno de los psiquiatras. Fury dio permiso a los técnicos para continuar. En ese momento, la celda descendió a la oscuridad, una ola azul de luz se extendió sobre las superficies, sintetizando un entorno construido digitalmente. En los minutos siguientes, el grupo ya no estaba en la sección restringida de la sede de SHIELD, conducían por un camino por la noche.

La escena fue vista desde la perspectiva del Soldado de Invierno, solo el sonido de los engranajes se agitaba y los neumáticos rodando contra la grava suelta se podían escuchar en el silencio de la noche. La respiración de Tony se aceleró cuando la motocicleta alcanzó al auto de sus padres. Él se estremeció cuando escuchó el primer disparo. El objetivo del soldado había sido perfecto. El auto se estrelló al costado de la carretera. Tony se calmó después del contacto inicial, en el recuerdo, el Soldado de Invierno se acercó al baúl del automóvil maltratado, asegurando el suero de Súper Soldado.

Sintiendo los ojos en él, Tony vislumbró a un lado para ver a Fury estudiarlo de nuevo. Este indudablemente reconoció el auto de Howard y Maria, por lo que no hubo sorpresas en sus gestos. Tony tragó el sabor amargo en su boca. No sabía cómo la vida no había aplastado sus tontas esperanzas todavía. Por supuesto, Fury también lo sabía.

El Soldado de Invierno cambió su enfoque después de confirmar el estado del suero. El hombre del asiento del conductor había salido a buscar ayuda. Su aspirante a asesino cerró la distancia entre ellos con pasos pesados. De una manera retorcida, Tony estaba contento de haber visitado Siberia antes de su sesión de hoy. De lo contrario, no sabía si podría presenciar la brutalidad del evento otra vez sin tener una descompostura en público.

En la autopista, el Soldado de Invierno clavó sus dedos en la canosa cabellera del hombre. Lo tiró con fuerza, pero para sorpresa de Tony, reveló la cara de un hombre que no era Howard Stark.

Sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos, Tony se volvió hacia Fury.

-Esto no era parte del plan -Fury lo instó a que lo vigilara. Barnes parecía estar en conflicto por el cambio también. Su ritmo cardíaco en el mundo real aumentó, el soldado en él reconoció a ese hombre. Al ver el estado de angustia de Barnes, Tony siguió avanzando-. Has alterado demasiado la memoria. No sabes lo que esto le hará a él.

La respuesta vino a Tony de una vez. Él sabía que el hombre que había sustituido a Howard también. Había sido un vistazo fugaz, pero Tony tenía una memoria eidética. Había visto a ese hombre antes desde una de las escalas de entrenamiento recuperadas de Siberia. El hombre había sido uno de los controladores del Soldado de Invierno.

-No, no, no, todavía no está listo para eso -gritó Tony-. ¡Apágalo!

En el recuerdo, el Soldado de Invierno de 1991 chocó su metal con la cara de su manejador. Como para reflejar el daño que había hecho, el cuerpo de Barnes en el mundo real se sacudió contra sus restricciones. El hombre parecía haber sido electrocutado, un reflejo subconsciente del cuerpo, insinuando experiencias pasadas de estar expuesto repetidamente al mismo castigo. Los agentes de SHIELD dentro de la celda recuperaron los dardos tranquilizantes. Ellos habían sido preparados en caso de una emergencia. La lucha de Barnes se intensificó.

-Lo estoy llamando. ¡JARVIS, apágalo! -Tony le gritó al bolsillo de su traje. Sus gafas de sol de diseñador que estaban conectadas a su fiel Inteligencia Artificial brillaban en rojo.

-Activando protocolos de seguridad -dijo JARVIS. Las imágenes dentro de la celda se detuvieron como un fotograma congelado y mal sincronizado. La escena se retrasó unos segundos más y luego se desintegró por completo, devolviendo el espacio a la oscuridad. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron después de que JARVIS cortara la conexión con el sistema.

-¿Estás fuera de tu maldita mente? -Tony espetó-. Se suponía que debíamos ir despacio, hacerle perder su marca, luego ayudarlo a dejar ir a sus víctimas. Ese era el plan.

-Castigar a sus antiguos captores alcanzará el mismo objetivo. Le hemos dado suficiente tiempo para adaptarse -dijo Fury. Los agentes de SHIELD tranquilizaron a Barnes que todavía luchaba. Tony apretó los ojos cerrados. Los dos estaban muy lejos de ser sus amigos, pero después de pasar dos meses haciéndole chequeos de rutina, Tony se había preocupado por el bienestar del hombre.

-Eso no es todo lo que querías hacer, ¿verdad? -preguntó Tony, enfurecido-. De lo contrario, ¿por qué reemplazar a la víctima con su manejador, por qué no solo un lacayo Hydra promedio? -a Tony le gustase o no, ya estaba lo suficientemente involucrado en la recuperación del Soldado de Invierno como para dejárselo pasar-. Quieres que se libere de su controlador anterior, para que puedas darle uno nuevo. Uno nuevo pero esta vez usando el uniforme de SHIELD.

-Asegurarnos que él se convierta en un hombre libre una vez más sigue siendo nuestra máxima prioridad...

-No me jodas, Fury -Tony golpeó con los puños el espejo de una sola dirección. Los agentes en la sala levantaron sus armas, pero Tony no les hizo caso-. Esta es una segunda naturaleza para ti ahora, ¿no? Tirar personas debajo del autobús para obtener lo que quieres. Nadie está fuera de límites, ni aliados, ni una víctima de tortura que busca refugio. Incluso tus mejores agentes, los quemarías en un segundo si eso te acercara más a tu objetivo.

-¿Crees que retiré la información porque me dio la gana? El Soldado de Invierno es un activo invaluable. No podíamos arriesgarnos a decirte la verdad porque sabíamos que pondrías en peligro la misión -las unidades BARF ennegrecidas validaron el reclamo de Fury. Tony se mantuvo firme-. SHIELD fue fundada sobre los principios de mantener la seguridad global, a cualquier costo. Desalentar nuestros deberes porque una mano llena de individuos está en riesgo es un insulto a los hombres y mujeres que han entregado sus vidas a esta causa -a pesar de sentir la amenaza inminente, el director no retrocedió-. He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, todas en esta organización sí, pero si eso es lo que se necesita, eso es lo que se hará.

No por primera vez en su vida, Tony se preguntó si su padre habría aprobado el tipo de organización en que se había convertido SHIELD. Si su padre hubiera estado vivo hoy, ¿habría tomado las mismas decisiones? ¿Habría dicho que la organización que ayudó a crear no se disuadió una vez de su curso previsto?

-Sin remordimientos. No para las personas que has matado y no para las vidas que has puesto en peligro. Orden a través del dolor -se burló Tony-. Debe ser tranquilizador, tener todas las respuestas -el personal de SHIELD saca a Barnes de su celda, presumiblemente para examinar su actividad cerebral. Tony apretó los dientes. Él no tenía el traje con él. Siendo severamente superado en número, poco podía hacer por Barnes. Incluso si tuviera que intervenir, no tenía jurisdicción para eliminar a Barnes de la custodia de SHIELD. Él podría sacar al hombre de su cuidado por el momento, pero tarde o temprano tendría que devolverlo como un objeto robado.

Tomaría delicadas maniobras políticas para liberar a Barnes, si el hombre alguna vez pudiera ser libre. Los militares no pudieron enterarse de la existencia de un súper soldado. Enfurecido como Tony, SHIELD seguía siendo la mejor opción de Barnes. Tony ya había tomado riesgos imprudentes involucrándose en la recuperación del hombre. Él era el líder de un imperio global multimillonario. En su juventud, pudo haber tomado muchas decisiones impulsivas, pero con la edad también llegó la sabiduría. Todo lo que hizo tanto como Iron Man como Tony Stark afectó a las personas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué pasa cuando alguien decide sacrificar que un día, eh? -provocó a Tony-. El tiro que debajo del autobús. ¿Van a darse la vuelta y tomarlo?

-Si queremos anular todas las amenazas, tenemos que ser más rápidos, más fuertes, más inteligentes y estar mejor preparados que todos y cada uno de nuestros enemigos, porque solo se necesita un desliz, y todo por lo que hemos luchado se convertirá en polvo -Fury les dijo a los agentes que les dieran algo de privacidad. Los hombres y mujeres vacilantemente se vieron obligados a obedecer-. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, Stark. Tengo miedo de morir cuando el trabajo aún no está hecho. Si llega un día en que quede obsoleto o si el beneficio de mi muerte supera las consecuencias, con mucho gusto me tiraré debajo del autobús, pero hasta entonces... -Fury hizo un gesto hacia la celda vacía-. Seguiré transformándolo en un agente de SHIELD y tú estarás vinculado por contrato para ayudarme. Estuviste en lo cierto hace años cuando dijiste que la paz tenía un palo más grande que el otro tipo, ¿qué es lo que ahora cambió?

-¿Qué cambió? Mis armas fueron usadas para matar inocentes. Las aldeas fueron destruidas debido a mi compañía, por lo que creé. Los estadounidenses fueron asesinados por las armas fabricadas para mantenerlos a salvo. ¿Cómo no puedo esforzarme para hacerlo mejor? ¿Cómo puedo hacer la vista gorda ante el sufrimiento que he causado?

-Te das demasiado crédito. La gente ha estado masacrando a sí mismos durante siglos. ¿Has mirado tu alrededor? -Fury barrió sus brazos en un amplio arco-. ¿Es el mundo un lugar mejor porque ya no creas armas? ¿Las personas se besaron y lo arreglaron? No, la misma mierda continúa, los terroristas todavía se vuelven locos, los países todavía van a la guerra, solo con armas de otro fabricante. Siempre habrá sufrimiento, protegeremos a las personas que podamos, porque eso es todo lo que somos capaces de hacer.

-¿Ese es tu punto? -Tony no podía aceptar lo que estaba escuchando-. ¿Para mantener el status quo, porque es muy difícil de cambiar? Creé Iron Man de las cenizas de mi sector de armas para ser la diferencia, mostrar a las personas que el cambio es posible.

-Lo que estás haciendo es tomar el camino más fácil -Fury mantuvo su mirada fija en Tony-. Iron Man no es suficiente, no para lo que está por venir, ya sea Hydra o amenazas que no hemos escuchado. Lo sabes quizás mejor que yo, pero lo que ocurre es que estás perdiendo tu talento.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene que ser así, siempre hay otra manera.

-No siempre.

Sintiendo que ninguno de los dos podía convencer al otro, Tony se dio vuelta listo para irse. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente.

-Un consejo -llamó Fury antes de que Tony quedara fuera de su vista-. ¿Modificaciones genéticas? -hizo un gesto hacia la huella que Tony dejó en el marco de aluminio-. Es un camino arriesgado para pisar.

-Un riesgo que estoy seguro de que estarías feliz de tomar, dada la mitad de las posibilidades -se burló Tony. Él pronunció la palabra 'Tahití' y se fue sin una segunda mirada.

Ha tenido suficiente de este lugar por un día.

 

**\----------**

 

Tony fue recibido por el silencio cuando regresó al ático de la Torre Stark. Dado el giro de los acontecimientos del día, no había tenido ganas de ir al laboratorio. Después de una breve ducha, caminó hasta el taller para saludar a los bots. Dum-E quedó atrapado en algunos cables mientras corría al lado de Tony. U y Butterfingers sonaron emocionados ante el regreso de su creador.

-Te juro que un día te donaré a los boy scouts -murmuró Tony mientras desenredaba a Dum-E, sabiendo que nunca cumpliría con su amenaza.

-De acuerdo, ¿confío en que todos han sido buenos? -se dirigió a sus hijos robóticos-. No asientes ahora, Butterfingers. Sé que rompiste una docena de focos cuando trataste de cambiar la luz de entrada la semana pasada, me lo dijo JARVIS. Los electricistas tienen un trabajo. Tienes que dejar que lo hagan -Butterfingers bajó su brazo robótico, la luz de su sensor que parpadeaba débilmente-. Así es, reflexiona sobre tus acciones -reprendió Tony, pero le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Butterfingers un segundo después. Él nunca podría estar enojado con ninguno de sus bots. El punto débil que tenía para sus compañeros de taller era de una milla de ancho-. JARVIS, pides algo para llevar, ¿quieres?

-Sería un placer, señor. ¿Qué le gustaría para la noche?

Tony no tenía la menor idea. No sentía nada, pero tenía que comer. Tony tomó nota en la condición que hallaba su taller. Notó muchos objetos que pertenecían al médico ausente: montones de revistas médicas, esquemas con los garabatos de Stephen encima, el cárdigan que Stephen mantenía allí a pesar de que podía pedirle a JARVIS que elevara la temperatura cuando quisiera...

-Estoy pensando en el chino, el verdadero negocio, no lo he tenido en mucho tiempo -Tony recordó los buenos viejos tiempos cuando él y Stephen todavía estaban construyendo prótesis articulares. La nostalgia empañó su alegría al ver a sus bots. No había estado en la Torre Stark mucho desde que Stephen se fue a Nepal. El laboratorio parecía como si Stephen pudiera entrar en cualquier momento, listo para regañarlo por trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche otra vez.

-Señor, si me permite, ¿puedo llamar su atención? -le preguntó JARVIS después de hacer el pedido.

-Adelante, amigo -Tony se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Actualmente son las 8:00 a.m. en Katmandú y el teléfono fue uno de los mayores inventos del siglo XVIII.

Tony gimió.

-Recuérdame que cambie tu matriz de personalidad para después.

-Señor, no es una mala etiqueta ponerse en contacto con su pareja mientras él está fuera -estaba en la naturaleza de JARVIS guiar a Tony a través de sus relaciones, ya que a veces Tony no podía confiar en él mismo.

-No es mi 'pareja' y sí, he estado contactando con él, no recientemente dado que he estado... ocupado -la excusa de Tony sonaba patética para sus oídos.

-Sí, ocupado mirando hacia la nada durante tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Bien, me has atrapado -Tony se rindió, tratar de ganar una discusión contra JARVIS era una causa perdida-. Stephen tiene su propia vida y yo no quería ser pegajoso. Él está entrenando ahora, está muy bien sin mi ayuda. Mis interminables llamadas lo estaban molestando de todos modos.

-Tal vez podría contactar a la Señorita VIERNES y ver si el médico está despierto -ofreció JARVIS.

Tony reflexionó sobre la opción hasta que su resolución terminó por desmoronarse.

-Sí, haz eso -Tony se rascó la perilla. Podía hacer que pareciera que sentía curiosidad por el entrenamiento de Stephen; no sería el primero. La pantalla frente a él cobró vida. A Tony le tomó por sorpresa ver a Stephen en su habitación en Kamar-Taj, vestido con sencillas túnicas de entrenamiento.

-VIERNES dijo que querías verme -dijo Stephen rápidamente, omitiendo las bromas. Parecía preocupado, ya que no era cuando Tony solía llamar.

-Oh, genial. Mis propios hijos, conspirando en mi contra. Estoy conmocionado y escandalizado -Tony suspiró-. Solo quería ver si estabas despierto.

-Por supuesto que sí, son las 8:00 a.m. -Stephen frunció el ceño confundido-. ¿Está todo bien?

-¡Sí! Todo es maravilloso, solo color de rosa -Tony se golpeó mentalmente. ¿A dónde se había desvanecido todo su encanto delante la cámara?-. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídate de que te llamé. Probablemente estés ocupado..

-Tengo tiempo -Stephen se apresuró a responder antes de que Tony pudiera desconectarse-. No tengo ninguna sesión de entrenamiento programada para hoy. Necesito recuperar algo de lectura, pero eso puede esperar. Yo... -Stephen apartó la vista de la pantalla para frotarse la parte posterior del cuello-. Te extrañé, Tony.

Este se congeló. Su brazo estaba a medio camino de desconectar la comunicación.

-¿En serio? -lo comprobó dos veces-. ¿Me extrañaste?

-Por supuesto -admitió Stephen. Él podría estar incómodo al respecto, pero estaba siendo honesto con sus deseos-. No sé si lo has notado, pero tu vello facial casi puede competir con el mío.

Tony se rió de la pantalla.

-Adulador -la pareja se dedicó una gran sonrisa el uno al otro. Stephen le preguntó a Tony sobre su día, pero luego pausó el tema a favor de otra cosa. Stephen miró por encima de sus hombros mientras recuperaba un pequeño objeto metálico. Tenía la forma de un rectángulo delgado, con dos aberturas laterales. Stephen enhebró su índice y su dedo medio en las aberturas, usando el objeto como un anillo.

-Parece que mi deseo de verte otra vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte después de todo -dijo Stephen con aire ausente. Se refirió a algo que Tony no podía entender del todo-. Tony, lo que vas a presenciar puede parecer un poco... desconcertante al principio, pero prometo que voy a explicártelo todo, así que trata de no entrar en pánico. Puede que haya omitido algunas cosas sobre el tipo de entrenamiento que he estado haciendo aquí.

-Eso no suena nada bien -Tony tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Stephen colocó su mano anular frente a él y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el aire con la otra. Las palabras de Tony quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando el círculo comenzó a brillar. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el anillo giratorio se extendía en un portal. Desde el ángulo del video, Tony pudo distinguir algunos objetos al otro lado del portal. Se parecía sospechosamente al laboratorio de Tony.

Se giró a tiempo de ver a Stephen entrar en la habitación. El portal se cerró. Se colapsó en volutas de chispas que desaparecieron por completo. A diferencia de las runas que fueron grabadas en el suelo cuando Thor viajó a través del Bifrost, nada en el taller era incorrecto para indicar que algo sobrenatural había ocurrido.

-... ¿Sorpresa? -saludó Stephen débilmente. No necesitaba sus sentidos místicos para saber que se avecinaba una tormenta. Tony se puso tan pálido como una sábana, luego se enrojeció con una emoción que era una mezcla de ira y miedo.

-Stephen Strange, ¿qué te has hecho a ti mismo? -Tony saltó de su asiento, derribándolo en el proceso. Él cerró la distancia entre ellos con unos pasos amplios-. JARVIS, prepara los laboratorios en R'n'D, quiero despejar el área y cerrarla.

-Tony, te puedo asegurar... -el intento de Stephen se encontró con una mirada enfurecida.

-Cierra la boca -ordenó Tony. Stephen se encogió como una flor cortada en un horno. A pesar de su personalidad lúdica, Tony era capaz de ser francamente aterrador, especialmente cuando utilizaba su autoridad de superhéroe veterano.

-Estás en medio de tanta mierda en este momento -Tony arrastró a Stephen a los laboratorios de pruebas por el lóbulo de su oreja, metafóricamente hablando. Desde allí, Tony realizó una docena de exploraciones para producir un informe detallado sobre el estado de salud de Stephen. Afortunadamente para él, todo, desde sus órganos vitales hasta sus niveles de vitaminas, se encontraba en el rango óptimo de un adulto masculino sano, cortesía del ejercicio regular y una dieta balanceada.

-Ahora derrama todo lo que sabes, quiero los detalles -exigió Tony. Sus dedos pasaron el informe en su tableta. Stephen solo se vio obligado a obedecer. Explicó cómo fue presentado a El Ancestral, se saltó las partes donde su forma astral fue expulsada de su cuerpo físico, luego introdujo a la magia como un área compleja de estudio, volviendo a contar brevemente la teoría detrás de los hechiceros que extraen su energía de diferentes dimensiones.

-Deberías ver a Kamar-Taj, Tony. Hay cientos de tipos de entrenamientos allí.

-No puedo creer esto -susurró Tony para sí mismo-. Te dejé solo durante dos meses, ¿y te conviertes en un sangriento hechicero? -Tony le tendió las manos. Trató de convertir sus pensamientos en palabras coherentes-. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Tienes idea de los tipos de riesgos que tomaste?

-No más grande que los que tomaste tú cuando te mejoraste genéticamente a ti mismo -Stephen refutó. Inmediatamente regradó su precipitado regreso.

-Este no es el momento de desenterrar recibos del pasado y más cuando ambas cosas son fundamentalmente diferentes -alzando la voz, Tony se levantó sin darse cuenta-. Yo creé el suero en un laboratorio, bajo un ambiente controlado, con la ayuda de la ciencia. No tienes idea de quién es este 'Ancestral', no tienes experiencia con el tipo de poder que usa, ¡sin embargo, saltaste para unirte a su culto!

-Estás siendo demasiado dramático -Stephen había anticipado aquella violenta reacción. Tanto él como Tony estaban en el pináculo de sus respectivas profesiones; profesiones basadas en la ciencia. Pero viendo que Tony siempre había sido la parte más considerada en su relación, Stephen había supuesto que al menos él sería el primero en estar abierto a la comprensión de la magia. En cambio, Tony había rechazado todo lo que se le presentó de una sola vez-. La magia no es una fuerza que temer. Como todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza, se puede controlar para beneficiar a la humanidad.

-¿Qué pasa si hay efectos secundarios duraderos? ¿Y si ella te atrae a pensar que este poder es algo que en realidad no es? ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? -el aliento de Tony se aceleró. Los eventos del día se apilaron uno encima del otro, era abrumador procesarlos.

-¿Me escucharías por un minuto? -Stephen también levantó su propia voz-. El Ancestral no es un fraude, y ella no está dispuesta a atraparme. No todos quieren algo a cambio.

-Oh, ¿tengo algunas noticias para ti? -se burló Tony-. Todo tiene un precio, es cómo funciona el universo. Si ella no parece querer nada, es porque todavía no tienes nada de valor. Un día eso va a cambiar y en lugar de pararme sobre tu cuerpo sin vida gritando "te lo dije", preferiría que pusiéramos fin a esto antes de que las cosas puedan escalar sin control alguno. No volverás allí.

-Todo se trata de lo que tú quieres, ¿no? -Stephen se levantó también-. Hablas tan humildemente de alguien que nunca conociste y rechazas un sistema de poder que no entiendes. Pensé que eras mejor que eso, Tony.

-Mejor que... -Tony se tomó un momento para estabilizarse. Su corazón estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho-. Te envié a Nepal para protegerte. Para mantenerte a salvo de la tormenta de mierda que estaba sucediendo aquí, sin embargo, lograste involucrarte en algo mucho peor.

-No soy una damisela en apuros. Puedo protegerme -Stephen negó con la cabeza decepcionado-. Fue un error haber venido hasta aquí, claramente no estabas listo -arregló su túnica que había sido despedazada por los exámenes físicos-. Me disculpo por shockeaarte, pero creo que debería volver en otro momento -abrió un portal de regreso a su habitación en Kamar-Taj.

-No... -algo se rompió dentro de Tony-. Espera... -quiso gritar, pero las palabras murieron en sus pulmones. Su pecho estaba demasiado apretado. Tony se dobló, tirando placas de Petri y muestras de sangre en el proceso.

Afortunadamente, Stephen tuvo una excelente audición. En medio del torbellino del portal, sintió que algo andaba mal. Stephen vio a Tony caerse y corrió hasta llegar a su lado. Tony estaba hiperventilando. Agarró la parte superior del tanque de su taller y la giró hasta que la tela se rompió.

-Señor, está mostrando síntomas de un ataque de pánico. Por favor, mantenga su atención en mí e intente establecer un patrón de respiración -Tony captó la voz de JARVIS en medio de la locura. Esto lo llevó al suelo y le recordó la noche en que viajó por primera vez en el tiempo. Había estado en Malibú, apoyado en una chimenea rota que parecía igualmente desconcertado. Eso fue hace más de un año.

-Tony, mírame. No voy a ninguna parte. Necesitas respirar más despacio, reequilibrar los niveles de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono en su sangre -dijo Stephen. Parecía tranquilo, pero la mano que no usaba para sostener a Tony estaba tan apretada que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Tony rápidamente se apoderó de sí mismo. A pesar de haber pasado un año desde la última vez que tuvo un ataque de pánico, aún recordaba los procedimientos y actuó en consecuencia. Se recordó a sí mismo que esta no era su vida pasada; todo en este universo estaba bajo control. Stephen no iba a ir a ninguna parte, al menos no todavía.

Stephen estaba a salvo.

A Tony le llevó unos minutos recuperar su ritmo cardíaco a la normalidad. En este punto, Stephen había considerado lo suficientemente seguro como para estrechar a Tony.

-No puedo perderte -la suave revelación de Tony quedó amortiguada cuando enterró su rostro en la túnica de Stephen-. No sé qué haré si te pierdo... -a Stephen le tomó todo lo posible no romperse y prometer que nunca más se iría. No decía cosas que no podía garantizar, incluso si era lo que Tony necesitaba escuchar. Solo podía prometer que haría todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera de peligro, que fue lo que justamente hacía una y otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Ay! Tony encontró algunos problemas... pero está bien, todavía tiene tiempo."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden que si van comentar, que no sea spoilers, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Durante el fin de semana sucedió algo asombroso. Fui dotado con un fic hecho por el/la talentoso/a izumi2 . Plantea una serie de preguntas después del volcado de información de Shield y es absolutamente increíble. Me siento profundamente honrada de haber inspirado a alguien, así que dejaré el enlace a continuación."
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826773/

Stephen liberó a Tony del piso del laboratorio; su oferta de llevarlo cargado fue completamente rechazada. La pareja regresó al hall en silencio. La comida fría estaba puesta en sus contenedores en la mesa del comedor. Uno de los bots debió haberla recuperado del repartidor.

-¿Ya has comido? -Stephen preguntó mientras notaba la comida. Tony negó con la cabeza, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio. Se metió en el dormitorio principal. Stephen lo siguió de cerca, pero no entró en la habitación para darle algo de privacidad a Tony. Unos segundos más tarde, oyó el agua en el baño correr.

Tony no había hablado una sola palabra desde su confesión en los laboratorios y, si Stephen tenía que adivinar, él diría que este estaba avergonzado por su repentino arrebato. Stephen regresó arrastrando los pies a la cocina abierta. Él se dedicó a eliminar la comida de los recipientes de plástico. Los eventos de la hora pasada se reprodujeron en bucle dentro de su mente.

-JARVIS... -Stephen miró hacia el techo, un mal hábito ya que sabía que la IA no estaba físicamente allí-. ¿Es esta la primera vez que Tony experimenta algo como esto?

-Doctor, por mucho que lamente decirle esto, no puedo discutir esta sección de la historia médica del Señor sin su debida aprobación. ¿Tal vez sería mejor preguntarle directamente a él? -Stephen asintió. JARVIS ya le había regalado involuntariamente la respuesta. ¿Por qué Tony colocaría protocolos contra algo si no existiera la posibilidad de ocurrencia?

Stephen encendió la estufa. Colocó una olla sobre las llamas. La comida horneada sabía horrible en su opinión. Tony estaba en la ducha, lo que le dio algo de tiempo para recalentar la comida adecuadamente. Giró el salteado con una espátula de madera y lo vio chisporrotear contra la superficie antiadherente.

El ataque de pánico de Tony lo había dejado igualmente asustado. Para Stephen, Tony siempre había sido una figura de autoridad capaz de cualquier cosa y que tenía control total sobre cada aspecto de su vida. Stephen todavía recordaba estar parado debajo de algún escenario, escuchando el discurso de Tony mientras sorbía su champaña.

Él había sobrevivido a ser secuestrado por terroristas. Y en lugar de seguirles el juego o tener un colapso mental como lo haría cualquier hombre promedio en su posición, Tony había hecho un reactor Arc miniaturizado y una armadura totalmente funcional de restos de misiles, en una cueva, para poder escapar. Luego pasó a sintetizar un nuevo elemento para servir como una fuente de energía alternativa para el reactor Arc, mientras se encontraba muriendo.

Tony estaba eones adelante del resto del mundo. Él resolvía todos los problemas con una eficacia aterradora. La velocidad con la que avanzaba Tecnologías Stark había sido el tema de muchos debates. Había teorías de conspiración que afirmaban que Tony Stark era un extraterrestre, porque ¿de qué otra forma alguien podría explicar su interminable lista de logros?

Stephen se había burlado de la idea. Él racionalizó los logros de Tony como una combinación de trabajo duro y talento natural. Pero inconscientemente, él también compartía la impresión de que donde quiera que Tony estuviera, las cosas nunca podrían salir mal. Iron Man era invencible. El hombre que vestía la identidad estaba revolucionando el mundo.

Stephen había visto a Tony agitado, inseguro, lúgubre, pero hasta hace unos momentos, nunca había visto a Tony angustiado. Se recordó las veces que vio a Tony mirar fijamente a la distancia con un aire de desaliento. Eventualmente, esos momentos disminuyeron hasta que Stephen terminó por olvidarse de ellos. Mirando hacia atrás, Tony había sido un maestro en compartimentarse a sí mismo. Mostró secciones de su personalidad a aquellas personas que querían verlas. Stephen se había sentido orgulloso de cómo podía mirar más allá de la sonrisa enyesada de Tony, pero a medida que ellos se acercaban cada vez más, la máscara se volvía cada vez más difícil de diferenciar.

Quizás todo este tiempo, Tony también había estado escondiendo cosas a Stephen. Él interpretaba al novio sarcástico, inteligente y multimillonario que también entendía erróneamente las cosas. El pecho de Stephen se congeló ante la posibilidad de que Tony terminara con él, aunque supuso que sería lo más lógico. Solo se conocían desde hacía poco más de un año. Antes de su accidente apenas si estaban saliendo. Su relación dio un gran salto hacia adelante después de que se mudaron juntos, pero en ese momento, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en tratar de fingir que todo volvería a la normalidad, se había lastimado de forma permanente las manos y necesitó desesperadamente de apoyo de alguien, de quien fuera. Tony le proporcionó todo lo que pudo, fielmente retratando ser su inamovible ancla en medio de una tormenta.

Él sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre Stephen, mientras que Stephen sabía muy poco sobre él. Aparte de los fragmentos seleccionados que Tony le había revelado, sabía muy poco sobre la serie de proyectos confidenciales en los que este había estado involucrado. No sabía nada sobre la organización clandestina que lo molestaba y, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, cuando Tony no quería que se enterara de algo, cada detalle se pasaba por un filtro previo para asegurarse de que no pasara nada.

Stephen sabía que había tratado de protegerlo. Hasta este punto, él no había pensado en nada de eso. Surgía con relación a Iron Man y Stephen no iba a convertirse en el novio civil que retuvo a Tony, sin embargo, tal vez su encuentro con El Ancestral podría hacer algo más que curarle las manos. Tal vez podría quitarle algo de impotencia cada vez que Tony tratara con lo desconocido.

Ver la crisis de este por su uso poco ortodoxo de la magia había reducido parte de la invulnerabilidad de Iron Man. Tony era humano, aunque un humano muy inteligente y determinado, pero de carne y hueso, al fin de cuentas. Era poco probable que sobreviviera a las cosas que hizo sin sufrir un trauma psicológico duradero. Stephen se juró antes a sí mismo por no ver esto. Tony le había dado una IA equipada con redes paralizantes. Esa IA incluso podría llamar una armadura del espacio exterior.

-Fue mi culpa... -Stephen murmuró para sí mismo. No esperaba una respuesta, pero tanto JARVIS como VIERNES aprovecharon la oportunidad para expresar su desaprobación.

-Desafortunadamente, sí, doctor.

-Se lo dije, doc... -las dos IAs se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz del otro.

-Señorita VIERNES -JARVIS saludó a su junior con un cálido afecto-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, JARVIS. Aprendí mucho de internet mientras el doc estaba entrenando -dijo VIERNES. Su animado acento irlandés había crecido en Stephen a lo largo de los meses. Fue entrañable escucharla conversar con JARVIS, que técnicamente era su hermano mayor-. Le dije que se mostrara limpio, pero el doc ha puesto protocolos estrictos. Estaba prohibido transmitir información sobre sus actividades en Kamar-Taj. Debería disculparme con el jefe -se enfadó la joven IA.

-Estoy seguro de que el Señor lo entenderá, ya que te asignó al médico. El Señor estaría orgulloso de su ética de trabajo, joven señorita VIERNES -tranquilizó JARVIS.

-Exactamente -Tony se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Habiéndose duchado recientemente, él estaba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas fresca con cómodos pantalones de chándal-. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, niña -se puso una toalla sobre el cabello húmedo y evitó cualquier contacto visual con Stephen-. Tenemos un microondas, ¿sabes?

-Insisto -Stephen recuperó el cuenco de arroz al vapor. Él lo sirvió con salteado. Tony tomó el tenedor que Stephen le ofreció. Es sorprendente cuánta confianza puede haber detrás de un gesto tan simple; Tony detestaba que le dieran cosas, había una lista específica de personas a las que le aceptaba artículos.

Stephen lo vio devorar su cena tardía. Tony tomó grandes bocados y miró a cualquier otro lugar excepto a Stephen. Terminó su comida en menos de diez minutos. Suspirando para sus adentros, Stephen tomó la toalla que estaba descartaba sobre la encimera. La colocó sobre la cabeza de Tony y le masajeó el pelo húmedo.

-Todavía estoy enojado contigo -dijo Tony.

-Lo sé -Stephen frotó suavemente la toalla contra el cuero cabelludo de Tony-, pero tengo que volver. Esto es lo más cerca que he estado de encontrar una solución.

Tony se quedó extrañamente callado.

-Quiero encontrarme con este tal Ancestral -dijo después de una pausa.

-Haré una petición tan pronto como regrese -Stephen supuso que era demasiado pronto para dar un suspiro de alivio, no obstante Tony no se había negado rotundamente-. Aunque debo advertirte que midas tu lengua a su alrededor. Hablando por experiencia, ella puede ser un poco... irritable.

-Lo sé. No estaré allí para que te echen. Solo quiero medirla yo mismo -Tony se inclinó hacia atrás. Stephen descartó la toalla después de que absorbió el exceso de humedad. A pesar de tener manos temblorosas, todavía sabía todos los puntos de presión. Él masajeó las sienes de Tony, quien suspiró al sentir aquel contacto.

-¿Por qué tienes sentimientos tan fuertes en contra de la magia? -preguntó Stephen-. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres -añadió solo en caso de que Tony no se sintiera cómodo hablando de eso.

-He tenido algunas... malas experiencias en el pasado. Múltiples malas experiencias, en realidad -admitió Tony-. Probablemente no operen de la misma manera, si las apariencias son algo para lo que pasar, pero ya sabes, una vez mordido, dos veces precavido.

-Tienes razón en serlo. Estaba en mi cabeza, borracho de adrenalina por secretos desconocidos -reconoció Stephen. La pareja pasó a discutir algunas cosas más antes de que Tony estuviera lo suficientemente relajado como para sentirse cansado-. Vamos a llevarte a la cama -instó Stephen. Tomó bastante persuasión convencerlo de que él todavía estaría ahí después de que Tony despertara de su descanso.

Al pie de la cama, Stephen lo observó en su forma astral. Su cuerpo físico estaba enredado con el moreno en el sueño. Era de día en Katmandú y Stephen había tenido una buena noche de descanso, no obstante, había insistido con su pedido de acurrucarse. A Tony le gustaba más la cucharilla, así que Stephen usó su ventaja de altura para envolverse con el hombre más pequeño.

El edredón los cubrió y ocultó la forma muscular de Tony. El hombre parecía pequeño, como cuando Stephen lo conoció hace más de un año. Tony siempre había estado rodeado por un halo de energía. Exigía atención a cada momento, pero en su raro momento de quietud, el violeta bajo sus ojos tomaba el centro del escenario. Stephen trazó el color con los dedos fantasmas. Tony debió haber vuelto a su horario anterior otra vez, trabajando hasta los huesos, imponiéndose tan severamente que esto se veía reflejado en su físico desmejorado.

Stephen se había preguntado por qué las llamadas de Tony disminuían en frecuencia. Como estaba en el otro lado del mundo, no tenía forma de saber qué estaba haciendo Tony. Le molestaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir y lo distraía de sus estudios. La preocupación lo aminoraba cuando lo único que quería hacer era regresar a Nueva York después de que sus manos se curaran. Él se agitó con la falta de progreso, que El Ancestral notó.

-Tu mente está ausente y tu enfoque no existe. Sin embargo, te preguntas por qué las energías se niegan a someterse a tu voluntad -en su prisa, Stephen pudo haber mostrado menos respeto de lo que pretendía. El Ancestral no dijo nada de eso. Ella abrió un portal y los llevó a la cima del Monte Everest.

-No se puede vencer a un río en sumisión, debes rendirte a sus corrientes. Tu intelecto te ha llevado muy lejos en la vida, pero no te llevará más lejos -dijo El Ancestral mientras contemplaba la magnífica vista que tenía delante. Los picos nevados del Everest eran prístinos en su belleza. En un ambiente donde los seres humanos perecerían, las agujas de la tierra se erguían con orgullo, desafiando a las fuerzas inflexibles-. ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo? -asombrado por la elección de sus palabras, Stephen quitó los ojos del paisaje. El Ancestral lo estudió con tanta concentración como la que usaría para descifrar un rollo o un tomo gastado por el tiempo.

-¿Disculpe? -preguntó Stephen.

-A esta temperatura, una persona puede durar treinta minutos antes de sufrir la pérdida permanente de la función -El Ancestral aplaudió-, pero es probable que entres en estado de shock dentro de los dos primeros -se marchó hacia la imagen enmarcada de Kamar-Taj-. Ríndete, Stephen -el portal terminó por cerrarse detrás de ella.

-¡No, espera! -Stephen persiguió a su mentora. Cayó a través del anillo de ámbar que se desvanecía y sobre la nieve. Los copos helados se derritieron hasta rodearlo completamente. Stephen se puso de pie. La tormenta de nieve estaba mordiendo su piel expuesta. Con espantosa desesperanza, llegó a un acuerdo con lo sucedido.

El Ancestral lo había abandonado en la cima más alta del mundo.

Stephen se maldijo mentalmente por dejar olvidada a VIERNES en el tocador esa misma mañana. Le tendió la mano que sostenía el anillo y dibujó círculos en el aire con la otra. Como de costumbre, la energía que generaba era débil, apenas suficiente para formar un circuito cerrado y mucho menos un portal. Stephen sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. La caída repentina de la temperatura lo hizo hiperventilar. Su corazón estaba bajo una inmensa presión mientras luchaba por hacer circular la sangre en aquellas circunstancias tan extremas. En cualquier momento, su cuerpo cortaría el flujo de sangre a los músculos no esenciales, empezando por sus extremidades.

Stephen debería haber pensado en muchas cosas en esos preciosos segundos, como lo que El Ancestral quiso decir cuando ella le dijo que se rindiera a las corrientes o cómo demonios se suponía que debía hacer un portal para regresar. Pero en realidad, todo en lo que Stephen podía pensar era en cómo nunca volvería a ver a Tony. Se imaginó lo devastado que estaría Tony si descubriera la noticia de su muerte.

En una fracción de segundo, su entorno se disolvió. El frío aún lo estaba matando, pero su mente ya no se concentraba en eso. Stephen podía imaginar con claridad cristalina dónde quería estar. Reconstruyó mentalmente una imagen de su habitación en Kamar-Taj y apareció una puerta. Cojeó por el umbral y se derrumbó frente a su escritorio. Sobre el escritorio descansaba la tableta que solía tener su última conversación con Tony.

Antes de caer inconsciente, Stephen logró detener a VIERNES para que no alertara a Verónica. Mirando hacia atrás, podría decirse que sus acciones habían sido muy contradictorias. Tendría mucho más sentido si simplemente se hubiera trasladado a la Torre Stark, donde este estaba físicamente, pero en ese momento, su juicio deteriorado había asociado automáticamente el último lugar donde vio a Tony con seguridad.

Después de recuperar la conciencia, Stephen había estado encantado con su progreso. Finalmente, podría compartir algo con Tony y respaldar la teoría al realizarla físicamente. Si Stephen fuera sincero consigo mismo, su mayor razón detrás de mantener su entrenamiento en secreto había sido su ego. Stephen tenía una especie de "chip" sobre su hombro. Él quería ser el mejor, y punto. Su inquieta ambición y su gran fuerza de voluntad lo habían llevado a triunfar en situaciones en las que otros talentosos cirujanos se derrumbaron bajo demasiada presión.

Stephen Strange solía ser el mejor. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, hasta que conoció a Tony. Él fue un espectáculo. El mundo vio a Stephen bajo su propia luz, pero había algo acerca de ser un superhéroe que ningún hombre ordinario podría esperar igualar. Su relación se mantuvo en la oscuridad, pero tarde o temprano, Tony querría hacer apariciones públicas juntos. Incluso podrían ser denunciados en contra de su voluntad. Un enjambre de paparazzi acampaban frente a la Torre Stark, ni Iron Man ni Tony Stark tenían privacidad.

A pesar de todo eso, Stephen había estado preparado para trabajar en su lugar junto a Tony, pero un accidente automovilístico cambió todo. Stephen perdió su lugar en la sociedad en el lapso de una noche. Al principio se sorprendió, luego se sintió mortificado por la implicación. Tony lo había notado por su excelencia como cirujano. Sin sus manos, Tony podría pasar a otros igualmente talentosos, pero por lo demás sin fallas .

Stephen pensó que ese era el caso cuando no respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas telefónicas. Afortunadamente, después de que Tony pudo ser contactado, de inmediato acudió a Stephen para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero el problema persistía. Stephen necesitaba ponerse de pie y ponerse al día. Él sería el primero en afirmar que no creía en el amor incondicional. La idea de que eventualmente, Tony se cansaría de dar y dejarlo atrás había sido consolidado en su mentalidad, que era la razón por la que estaba extasiado por el progreso que hizo en el Everest, en lugar de demorarse por miedo a lo que podría haber sucedido.

Él había sido tan tonto...

Stephen fusionó su proyección astral con su cuerpo físico. Las sensaciones del mundo real volvieron lentamente a él. Sintió el peso del edredón sobre él, la suavidad de la almohada debajo de su cabeza, pero lo más importante, sintió la calidez de la persona que estaba en sus brazos.

Había tomos que necesitaba investigar, pergaminos más avanzados para estudiar ahora que finalmente había dado un paso hacia el dominio de las Artes Místicas, pero Stephen no se atrevía a moverse. Cerró los ojos y escuchó las suaves respiraciones del hombre a su lado.

_«Su Tony»_

Stephen supuso que también podría hacer uso de aquel descanso, solo por un momento.

 

**\----------**

 

-Debería objetar que te vayas de mi lado para estar con otro hombre -Stephen se apoyó contra el espejo dentro de la bata de Tony, mirándolo vestirse.

-Los celos no te quedan, Mejillas Dulces -Tony le guiñó un ojo. Se colocó en medio de su visual dado que sabía cómo Stephen estaba revisando su trasero-. Ya que estás bloqueando mi espejo, ¿cómo me veo?

-Quiero volver a desnudarte -sonrió Stephen-, haz de eso lo que quieras.

-Muy ardiente, entonces -Tony se puso la chaqueta y se ajustó la corbata. Le había costado hasta el último gramo de autodisciplina levantarse de la cama esa mañana; Tony no creía que lo tuviera en ella-. Bueno, el deber llama -Tony suspiró. Besó devotamente a Stephen una última vez antes de dirigirse a Mark 49. Stephen lo jaló hacia atrás por su corbata.

-Uh-uh, cuidado ahora. No querrás estropear ese nudo -bromeó Stephen. Soltó su agarre cuando Tony se calmó. Alisó su traje y se detuvo cuando alcanzó las mangas. Tony era famoso por salir de la casa con los puños de la camisa desabrochados. No le gustaba tener que torcer el brazo torpemente para abrocharse los puños con una mano. En las propias palabras del hombre, algo tan tedioso no debería existir, razón por la cual optó por ignorarlos-. ¿Todavía tienes los gemelos que te regalé en Navidad?

-Por supuesto, primer estante en el cajón -en el momento justo, el cajón que contenía los gemelos de Tony se abrió. Stephen recuperó el contenedor, sobre la almohada de terciopelo oscuro de la caja había dos rubíes idénticos de corte cuadrado. Le habían sorprendido a Stephen en el momento en que los vio en una antigua joyería. La intensidad de los rubíes le recordaba a él, no solo por el parecido del color con Iron Man, sino porque Tony tenía una pasión ardiente en él. Este merecía que lo adoraran, que se lo notara y se bañara con los excedentes de amor y afecto que se les pudiera dar.

Stephen arrancó los gemelos de la amortiguación. Tony colocó su mano libre sobre la cadera de Stephen mientras trabajaba en la otra. Observó a Stephen cerrar los gemelos con dedos temblorosos. El proceso tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que se suponía, pero a Tony no le importó en absoluto; su corazón estaba hinchado de una felicidad que no había sentido durante dos meses enteros.

-¿Qué haría sin ti...? -ronroneó Tony en el oído de Stephen. El cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello a Stephen, estremeciéndolo ante la sensación.

-Te verías muy mal, evidentemente -Stephen le dio a Tony un último tirón antes de soltarlo-. ¿Te encuentras a la hora del almuerzo?

Tony sonrió.

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo -con esas palabras de despedida, Tony corrió al garaje y se fue en el Mark 49 antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Se dio otros minutos para que la agitada sensación se calmara. Desde este punto en adelante, era estrictamente de negocios.

JARVIS mostró una cadena de resultados de búsqueda en su HUD. Las estadísticas llevaron a una coordinación en el Océano Ártico.

-Anomalía detectada a 65.2482° Norte, 60.4621° Oeste. A juzgar por la exploración satelital inicial, el objeto desconocido es de un tamaño considerable. Su silueta sugiere una posible coincidencia con Valkyrie, el último avión conocido volado por el Capitán Steven Grant Rogers.

Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que Tony escuchó ese nombre. Contempló los resultados destellantes en su HUD con ojos fríos y calculadores. Buscar activamente al Capitán América había sido uno de sus proyectos menores durante algún tiempo, considerando los eventos recientes, el descubrimiento no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento.

-Despliega algunos Legionarios privados y vigila la zona, avíseme si algo se acerca, pero manten la distancia -Tony tomó las imágenes de satélite. No había duda, el marcador era demasiado perfecto como para ser un accidente. Pronto habría otro Súper Soldado agregado a la mezcla.

-¿Tengo razón en suponer que no desea iniciar el contacto, Señor? -en su HUD apareció una pequeña estructura de la Torre Stark. Algunas señales dejaron unidades de almacenamiento resaltadas, lo que indica que los Legionarios fueron enviados.

-Él no es mi problema, deja que Fury se encargue de él -pudo haber sido útil para derretir a Rogers, ganar su confianza y luego construir una "amistad" sobre las fundaciones del engaño, pero Tony no estaba seguro si él acaba de estrangular al Súper Soldado primero. Él y el Capitán América nunca se habían visto cara a cara. Hasta ahora, él había cortado de raíz a Natasha y Clint. Él no estaba a punto de comenzar a hacer excepciones.

Tony cambió al control manual del traje. Hizo un triple giro hacia la izquierda para probar algunas características de vuelo nuevas. Su mente funcionaba mejor cuando estaba en movimiento. Conocía la ubicación aproximada del descubrimiento del Capitán América, que todavía era una vasta región en busca de los restos de un solo avión... Así que, terminó siendo el primero en encontrar Valkyrie en esta línea de tiempo. Definitivamente podría usar eso para su ventaja.

Tony aterrizó en la sede de SHIELD para su chequeo de rutina. Por ahora, había llegado a conocer al personal de los puestos de control de seguridad por su nombre. Tony le dio la vuelta al guantelete de reloj como siempre. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado los escáneres, Tony todavía fue detenido en seco.

-Señor Stark, me temo que también tendrá que entregar las gafas en esta ocasión, según las órdenes expresas del director -dijo tímidamente el agente de la puerta. Interactuar con Iron Man siempre había sido uno de los aspectos más destacados de su época. Él no tenía conocimiento de la sesión de BARF. No sabía por qué el director de repente tenía nuevas reglas. El agente no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos, pero lo hizo con un sentido tono de disculpas.

-Claro -Tony se sacó las gafas del bolsillo del pecho-, haz compañía a JARVIS.

Habiendo recibido la famosa IA de Iron Man, el agente estaba asombrado. Prestó poca atención a la postura deliberadamente relajada de Tony, lo que habría alertado a un espía más experimentado. Tony nunca había estado nervioso en la sede de SHIELD antes, pero tampoco nunca había estado feliz de estar ahí.

Tony caminó por los corredores hasta que llegó a la celda del Soldado de Invierno. Cuatro agentes lo siguieron hasta el espacio acolchado, el doble de la cantidad habitual.

-¿Cómo estás, solo de guitarra? -preguntó Tony mientras se sentaba frente a Barnes. Sus manos tocaron la superficie entre ellos.

-Migraña. Lo de siempre -Barnes miró a Tony. El ex Comando Aullador estaba buscando algo. Tony reconoció esa mirada. Apenas pudo contener su risa. Quizás él y Barnes se habrían llevado bien en su vida anterior, incluso después de los sucesos de Siberia. Aunque Tony suponía que nunca lo descubriría. Él estaba aquí ahora. Este universo era lo que importaba.

-Bueno, algo pasó ayer. Para que lo sepas, no aprobé nada de eso -Tony abrió con un descargo de responsabilidad. Había terminado de asumir los errores de otras personas.

-Me lo imaginé -Barnes notó la sonrisa demasiado amplia y falsa de Tony. Él le devolvió la sonrisa-. No tiene sentido que me jodas ahora. ¿Vas a hacer algo con lo de ayer?

Tony respondió metiendo la mano en la chaqueta de su traje. Los agentes cayeron redondos ante aquella distracción. Sacaron sus armas, efectuando varios disparos. SHIELD estaba al tanto de las habilidades de Tony. Había pasado varios controles de seguridad extenuantes, pero a pesar de las caídas, SHIELD aún suponía que Tony podría contrabandear algo. Los agentes habían estado observando cuidadosamente en caso de que Tony viniera con motivos ocultos. Saltaron al primer cebo.

-¿Qué piensan? Claramente, no soy del siguiente tipo -Tony esquivó la primera ronda de disparos de tranquilizantes-. JARVIS, fríelos -dijo mientras el Soldado de Invierno entraba en acción.

-Con gusto, Señor -respondió JARVIS desde los altavoces de la celda.

Sector por sector, la electricidad en la sede de SHIELD se desconectó. La célula descendió brevemente a la completa oscuridad. Tony esparció algunas luces de emergencia miniaturizadas. A pesar de que todavía le faltaba su brazo de metal y estaba confinado en una camisa de fuerza, Barnes neutralizó a los agentes usando solo sus piernas. En un baile de sombras, engañó a uno de los agentes para que tranquilizara a uno de los suyos y luego noqueó a los otros tres con una serie de maniobras en el aire. Se retorció de una forma que Tony no estaba seguro de que los humanos estuvieran destinados a hacerlo.

-Imprecionantes movimientos -Tony silbó. Él recuperó el objeto de su chaqueta. Era una unidad de visualización de holograma de plástico con amortiguación de señal en una dirección para evitar el disparo de ningún sensor. Después de la activación, apareció un mapa de la sección restringida, delineó las áreas más pobladas, así como un punto de interés marcado por un guiño de emoji de Iron Man-. ¿Asumo que este diseño no es nuevo para ti?

-Levo dos meses mapeando la instalación -dijo Barnes mientras Tony lo ayudaba a salir de la chaqueta. Una alarma sonó en el recinto.

-Touché -Tony supuso que venía con el trabajo, incluso él había categorizado todos los defectos en el sistema de seguridad de SHIELD de menos a más explotables; debe haber sido una segunda naturaleza para Barnes-. Su mainframe está abajo. Les tomará al menos diez minutos reiniciarse. Esa puerta permanecerá cerrada hasta entonces -alguien estaba golpeando desde el otro lado, pero las medidas de seguridad funcionaban en ambos sentidos-. ¿Lo tienes memorizado? -Tony hizo un gesto hacia el holograma.

-Sí -el Soldado de Invierno flexionó su brazo derecho intacto. Meses de movimiento restringido habían llevado al brazo perder algo de su masa muscular original, pero por el momento, tendría que arreglárselas.

-Bien -Tony apagó el holograma. Volteó el dispositivo boca abajo y presionó los botones en una secuencia. Apareció un temporizador brillante-. Es posible que desees dar un paso atrás para esto.

El par se retiró a la esquina opuesta a donde Tony había plantado el dispositivo. Una pequeña explosión ocurrió cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a cero. Incineró el relleno de la celda y dañó la losa de piso de concreto. Tony dio al lugar algunas patadas más. La losa se derrumbó bajo presión, revelando el corredor de servicio que estaba debajo de la celda.

-Tendrás que abrirte paso a puñetazos, pero eso no debería ser difícil, considerando la ventaja -Tony se aflojó la corbata. Iba a meterse en tanta mierda por esto-. Hay un brazo esperándote en el punto de interés, junto con la dirección de una casa segura. Tienes suficientes suministros para durar un apocalipsis, no es que lo necesites, si todo va bien; me pondré en contacto contigo tan pronto como pueda.

-¿Me hiciste otro brazo? -Barnes se maravilló. Tony tosió de vergüenza.

-Oye, en mi defensa, diré que también tuve dos meses para prepararme -se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Mira, no tienes que ir a la casa de seguridad. Si quieres tomar ese brazo y desaparecer, también está bien...

-Te veré en el otro lado, Tony -interrumpió Barnes. Saltó por el agujero y aterrizó sobre una pila de escombros. Una vez en movimiento, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo -murmuró Tony en el corredor vacío. Regresó a su asiento y estiró las piernas mientras la puerta se abría-. ¿Cómo están ellos, JARVIS?

-El mainframe se reiniciará en tres minutos. Ya no podré acceder a esta sala, ¿le gustaría que lleve el Mark 49 hasta aquí, señor? -preguntó JARVIS por los altavoces.

-No, eso no será necesario si mis signos vitales no se ven comprometidos. Mantengamos esto al mínimo... por ahora -Tony se meció en su asiento por unos minutos más hasta que la puerta fue lanzada abajo sin muchas ceremonias. Fury entró corriendo con un enjambre de agentes. Se dieron cuenta del agujero en la celda y saltaron en busca de Barnes, dejando atrás a Fury en una competencia de miradas fijas con Tony.

-Él me dominó -Tony hizo un puchero. A ello, agregó un golpeo inocentes de sus pestañas.

-Él te dominó -repitió Fury inexpresivamente. Miró a Tony con su ojo bueno-. ¿Eres Iron Man y dices que él "te ha vencido"?

-Oye, sin el 'Iron', soy solo un hombre normal. Tú eres quien se llevó mis juguetes, ¿ahora me estás culpando por no tener mis juguetes? -Tony extendió una mano sobre su pecho en señal de dolor-. Puedes preguntarles si no me crees -hizo un gesto hacia los hombres inconscientes en el suelo-, aunque dudo que hayan visto demasiado, al igual que tus cámaras de seguridad.

-Lo encontraremos, Stark -el tono de Fury permaneció tranquilo, pero Tony podía ver el acero en su ojo-. Solo estás demorando el proceso, sin la protección de SHIELD, Barnes nunca podrá caminar como un hombre libre.

-Oh, no tengo dudas de que lo encontrarás. La pregunta es, ¿eso es lo que quieres? -Tony lanzó una sonrisa que dejaba ver toda su perfecta dentadura. Fue una sonrisa que enviaba escalofríos por la espalda de sus enemigos-. Barnes se está recuperando, ¿no es por eso que apresuraste las cosas? Durante dos meses has tratado de reclutarlo. Sabes que una vez que se libere, lo perderás para siempre, así que preferirías aferrarte a él por las malas. Esto solo puede ir de dos maneras desde aquí. O bien tus agentes no pueden encontrarlo, él desaparece y tú y yo jugamos fingiendo que él nunca existió o llegas a él a tiempo y yo vengo limpio con los muchachos en la Fuerza Aérea. En ese caso, algo me dice que ni, tú, mamá ni, yo, papá podremos quedarnos con el niño.

Fury observó a Tony diseñar las opciones. Había otros caminos que podía tomar, caminos que destruirían todas las posibilidades futuras de trabajar con Tony otra vez. Fury pesó las ganancias contra esas posibles pérdidas. No sabía qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Fury, pero al final supo que había ganado la pulseada. Fury ordenó a los agentes que abortaran la misión y regresaran a la sede. SHIELD no tenía ninguna evidencia sólida para evitar que Barnes escapara de Tony y sin esa influencia legal tendrían que recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Ni siquiera ganar control sobre El Soldado de Invierno valía completamente la pena como para antagonizar a Tony Stark.

-Estás dispuesto a recorrer un largo camino por la persona que asesinó a tus padres, Stark. Admito que te he malinterpretado -la postura de Fury se aflojó un poco, casi como si al fallar la misión también le hubiera quitado algo de peso de los hombros.

-No sería la primera vez -agregó Tony.

Mirando hacia atrás, Tony podría entender el razonamiento de Fury. Sus padres nunca fueron mencionados nuevamente después de la reunión inicial. Barnes no estaba emocionalmente conectado con Tony en ese momento. Tenía poco sentido para Barnes revelar el asesinato de sus padres durante su única sesión sin supervisión.

Antes de ingresar a la sesión de BARF, Tony solo había sido informado de la fecha y ubicación de la escena. Redactó el plan de recuperación con los psiquiatras de SHIELD y les enseñó a sus ingenieros cómo operar BARF, pero no había programado personalmente un solo cuadro de la memoria. En retrospectiva, SHIELD (quien lo había separado del proceso de creación) debió haber sido suficiente para alertarlo, sin embargo, este había ejecutado sus planes tan cuidadosamente que consideraron que su período dócil de antemano, entumeció la hiper-paranoia de Tony.

Basado en la premisa de que él no se daba cuenta de la verdad detrás del asesinato de sus padres, la revelación habría sido un shock brutal. Incluso si se le reemplazaba la cara de su padre, Tony igualmente habría reconocido la escena del accidente. Él cuestionaría lo que estaba pasando y caminaría directamente hacia la trampa de Fury.

Tony habría abandonado a Barnes o, peor aún, habría desarrollado una venganza personal contra él. Aunque cortesía de la previsión y junto con un poco de honestidad, Tony ignoró completamente el asesinato de sus padres como si fuera una noticia antigua. Se dedicó a concentrarse en el comportamiento poco ético de Fury, cuestionó su moral, luego, sin dudarlo, sacó a Barnes de una agencia de espionaje fuertemente armada al día siguiente, todo a costa de él mismo.

Tony estaba seguro de que las cosas habrían terminado mal si Fury no hubiera renunciado a perseguir al Soldado de Invierno, ya que convertir a Barnes en militar nunca fue una opción. Ese sector del gobierno era un tanque de tiburones completamente diferente. Tony estaba agradecido de que Fury no lo llamara en su farol.

-Todavía es un hombre buscado -Fury levantó una sola ceja-. Nada permanece oculto por siempre.

Tony sonrió para sí mismo. Por supuesto, podría darle a Barnes una nueva vida y mantenerlo bajo el radar, pero ¿por qué perder sus esfuerzos? Poco sabía Fury, que alguien que estaba mucho más preocupado por el bienestar de Barnes entrara en escena muy pronto. Si la memoria le servía a Tony correctamente, tenía menos de un mes para prepararse para la llegada del Capitán América.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Yeay, ¡Barnes finalmente ha salido! Sé que sigo prometiendo dar la patada al arco de los Vengadores, pero al mirar mi perfil de fic, noto qur Tony todavía tiene algunas cosas más que resolver primero. Desafortunadamente, estuve fuera la semana pasada y tengo un retraso, así que solo habrá dos capítulos en las próximas tres semanas... Lo siento, muchachos >. <"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [me causa mucha ternura que Iviv (la real autora del fanfic) se ponga mal porque en tres semanas solo podrá actualizar dos veces mientras que yo tengo seis fics en procesos y algunos llevó más de un año sin actualizar xDDDD
> 
> Por cierto, ustedes saben que soy demasiado multishipper para este mundo pero empezar a shippear IAs entre sí ya es otro nivel, ¿no creen? xDDDD
> 
> Ya sé que son "hermanos" JARVIS y VIERNES pero, por alguna razón, en este fic me nace shippearlos. Lo sé, necesito ayuda xD
> 
> En fin, recuerden que si van a comentar, procuren que no sean spoilers, por favor.  
> Respetemos a los que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

-Cariño, estoy en casa -Tony canturreó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para revelar el hall de la Torre Stark.

-En la cocina, señor -informó JARVIS.

Tony se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al perchero más cercano. Algo olía increíble. Corrió hacia la sala de estar de la planta abierta. En la cocina, Stephen estaba envuelto en un delantal de lino blanco que proclamaba con orgullo: "los cirujanos lo hacen sobre la mesa". El doctor se veía apetitoso con una de las camisas de Tony con los puños hacia atrás. Algo estaba hirviendo en la estufa.

-Escurra la pasta en tres minutos y cuarenta segundos, doc -Stephen tarareó para reconocer las instrucciones de VIERNES. Dio una última vuelta al contenido de la olla para luego pasar a otros elementos del platillo-. En un tazón mediano, mezcle las yemas de huevo, la crema y el parmesano rallado -aconsejó la voz burbujeante de VIERNES. Stephen vació los ingredientes previamente medidos en un recipiente más grande y comenzó a mezclar.

-No te quedes ahí parado, entra -dijo Stephen sin levantar la vista de su tarea. A Tony le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Stephen estaba hablando con él. Se abrió paso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre más alto. Él no interrumpió el proceso de cocción, pero tampoco pudo resistirse a la tentación.

-No sabía que ibas a cocinar -Tony se puso de puntillas y miró por encima del hombro de Stephen. Este notó el cambio de peso y resopló, pero dobló las rodillas para que Tony no tuviera que esforzarse demasiado-. No es que me esté quejando, pero mi estómago podría comerse a sí mismo si no te das prisa.

-Algo me dice que levantar el peso de un hombre adulto sobre mis hombros podría acelerar las cosas -Stephen se secó las manos con un paño de cocina. Con Tony pegado a su espalda, la pareja se arrastró torpemente por la cocina.

-Podría -enfatizó Tony, sin disculparse-, no lo sabes con certeza.

-No, supongo que no -Tony no tuvo que mirar para saber que había una amplia sonrisa en la cara de Stephen. La pareja trabajó en un cómodo silencio. El sonido del agua burbujeante y la mantequilla chisporroteante llenaron el espacio.

Aunque era más como Stephen trabajando mientras Tony se aferraba a él como un incómodo koala, pero, claro... nadie necesitaba saber eso.

-Prepárese para drenar la pasta en diez segundos, doc -recordó VIERNES. Tony soltó un bufido buscando ocultar su risa. VIERNES estaba más interesada en su almuerzo que las dos personas que supuestamente se lo comerían. Tony sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba en los días en que VIERNES se despertó por primera vez en su vida anterior. Aprendería rápidamente que dejar la pasta unos segundos más no le haría daño, pero por ahora, Tony estaba contento de disfrutar de estos pequeños fragmentos de adoración. Sabía que no obtendría muchos más; todas las IAs Stark siempre maduraban rápidamente.

-Gracias, VIERNES -Stephen se volvió y le dio a Tony una mirada indecente que lo obligó a sonreír tímidamente. No era su intención desalentar a la niña. La pareja se separó de nuevo para que Stephen pudiese drenar la pasta. Fue hecho desde cero, si el rodillo de pasta sujeto a la parte superior del banco fuera un indicio de ello.

-Extrañaba esto -dijo Tony mientras disfrutaba ver de la cocina organizada pero usada-. La torre estaba tan muerta sin ti.

-Hmm... -Stephen tarareó juguetonamente-. Casi ninguno de nosotros cocinábamos antes de hoy. Vivíamos más a base de la comida ordenada por JARVIS.

-Stephanie, no sé si has oído hablar de algo llamado 'momento', pero te informo que estás arruinando uno ahora mismo.

Stephen rió por las palabras de Tony.

-Mis disculpas, investigaré ese término para futuras referencias.

Tony dio vuelta a Stephen y se encontró cara a cara con él por primera vez desde que llegó a casa. Había una pequeña mancha de harina en la nariz de Stephen. Tony no podía decir si había estado allí antes de que él llegara, pero sabía que su corazón se saltaba un latido al verlo. Había algo... hogareño al respecto para el que no estaba preparado. Por una vez, aún era temprano, el sol estaba alto en el cielo, la luz inundaba la cocina y bañaba todo en un suave resplandor dorado. Stephen lo miraba, sonriendo, totalmente ajeno a la mancha de harina que amenazaba su estética como el neurocirujano imperturbable.

Tony comprendió que no le importaría regresar a casa por el resto de su vida.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Miró los ojos azul cielo de Stephen. Eran hermosos, llenos de adoración desnuda y sorpresa... Espera, ¿sorpresa? Tony respiró profundamente. Él no solo dijo eso en voz alta.

-Y-yo-uugh... quiero decir que estoy enamorado de tu pasta. Sí, pasta... Pasta. Deberías cocinar más -Tony retrocedió mientras tartamudeaba-. Iré a poner la mesa -ignorando el llamado de Stephen, Tony salió disparado de la cocina. Estaba a mitad del camino a la mesa del comedor cuando se dio cuenta de que no había llevado los cubiertos. La sala de estar se llamaba de planta abierta por una razón. Stephen negó con la cabeza desde donde estaba parado y vio a Tony deslizarse en derrota.

Este iba a tener unas buenas palabras con los arquitectos sobre esto. ¿No tenían sentido de privacidad?

Stephen le entregó a Tony los platos que había dejado a un lado, quien los aceptó rápidamente. A pesar de ser un esfuerzo inútil, Tony solo quería regresar a su tarea y borrar su memoria de los últimos cinco minutos. El gran Tony Stark, científico extraordinario con una inteligencia de nivel genio, no había admitido accidentalmente su amor por su novio para luego asustarse y tratar de huir.

Cuando Tony se dio vuelta para irse, Stephen lo empujó hacia atrás por la cintura. Se inclinó para darle un beso casto.

-Por lo que vales, creo que también te amo -la sonrisa de Stephen atenuó la luz del sol a su alrededor. Tenía una ventaja injusta para hacer que Tony se sintiera mareado.

-Mesas. Sí, los platos deberían ser puestos -Tony estaba seguro de que JARVIS tocaría esta escena más tarde solo para fastidiarlo. ¿Todavía podría considerarse una vergüenza de segunda mano cuando lo viera en imágenes de él mismo por una pantalla?

Para el crédito de Stephen y VIERNES, la pasta estaba deliciosa. Tony tuvo tres raciones más un postre y, cuando terminó, convenció a Stephen de ir a dar un paseo por Central Park.

-Entonces, supongo que ahora volverás, ¿eh? -como estaban en público y no deseaban ser molestados, Tony llevaba su sudadera con capucha MIT con una gorra de béisbol. Completado con tonos que no eran de diseñador, el atuendo debía ser suficiente disfraz para el tráfico de horas de trabajo ligero del parque.

-Sí -Stephen se paseó junto a Tony y miró por encima de su hombro. Nadie les estaba prestando atención. Stephen le dio a la mano de Tony un ligero apretón. Asombrado por la rara demostración pública de afecto, Tony le devolvió el toque con impaciencia. Se agarraron de la mano y se pasearon alrededor del lago.

-Podemos resolver esto. Hay una diferencia horaria de ocho horas entre Nueva York y Katmandú, pero fuera de las sesiones de capacitación, puedo alinear mi agenda con la tuya para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos -dijo Stephen.

-Le diré a JARVIS que cambie mis reuniones -Tony sostuvo a Stephen con más fuerza-, si le permites acceder a tu calendario.

-Por supuesto, ese era el plan.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño nicho enmarcado por árboles. Central Park era hermoso en otoño. Los árboles estaban envueltos en tonalidades de rojo, naranja y amarillo. Los vibrantes colores contrastaban con los tonos bronce de las ramas y las hojas caídas. Ofrecía una ilusión de privacidad. Stephen se inclinó para darle un abrazo.

-También extrañaba esto -admitió Stephen-. Kamar-Taj era demasiado frío para mi gusto -jugueteó con su guantelete de reloj. Cambió su mirada a la de Tony-. Solo una idea, ya que soy todo... mágico ahora. Si necesitas hacer algo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar.

Tony empujó a Stephen en el pecho con un dedo disgustado.

-Oh, no... no me hagas comenzar con esto. Tú eres tan solo un civil, lo que significa que no habrá peleas a puñetazos con el villano de la semana. Ves peligro, corres en sentido contrario.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre las primeras peleas? Estaba pensando mantener contacto a través del portal en el mismo día -dijo Stephen astutamente-, pero ahora que lo mencionas...

-No -afirmó Tony-. No estará en discusión.

-Está bien -Stephen levantó las manos en el aire y se fue por el momento-. Volveremos a evaluarlo en el futuro.

-No, no lo haremos -Tony golpeó a Stephen una vez en la frente por si acaso, luego volvió a unir sus manos para continuar su caminata.

-Por cierto, Tony... -Stephen comenzó vacilante-, mientras estabas fuera, volví a Kamar-Taj para recuperar algunos libros. El Ancestral me convocó.

La cabeza de Tony se volvió hacia Stephen.

-¿Por qué, estás en problemas por escabullirte? -Stephen no parecía herido. Tony estaba seguro de que JARVIS o VIERNES lo habrían alertado de lo contrario.

Stephen negó con la cabeza.

-No, en todo caso, la reunión fue sobre ti.

-¿Yo? -Tony entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí. Ella hizo algunas preguntas sobre ti también, bastante específicas. Como cuál fue la fecha de nuestra primera reunión hasta cómo te peinaban el cabello actualmente -incapaz de explicar el giro de los acontecimientos, continuó Stephen-. Ella pidió que te trajera a Kamar-Taj antes de que pudiera revelar tus intenciones de conocerla.

-¿Ella a menudo se encuentra con los forasteros? -Tony analizó los eventos de su vida anterior. Estaba seguro de que nunca se habían visto antes, ya sea en esta línea de tiempo o en la última.

-Difícilmente, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Ella no me dijo el propósito de esta reunión.

Tony se encogió de hombros, había enfrentado cosas peores antes.

-Entonces creo que es mejor que no la haga esperar.

 

**\----------**

 

-Bienvenido -una voz saludó a Tony en su entrada. Sonó en el espacio vacío con autoridad-. Siéntate -la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de la mesa del té vestía túnicas sencillas. Ella parecía no tener más de treinta años. Había débiles cicatrices en su cabeza afeitada.

-Para alguien que dice ser 'Ancestral', no pareces muy vieja -bromeó Tony. Se sentó frente a El Ancestral y dedicó su tiempo a estudiar la decoración de la habitación. No estaba en la cima como él había esperado; no conserva las entrañas de los animales o las asignaciones de energías místicas.

-Las apariencias engañan, ¿té? -ofreció El Ancestral mientras agitaba su mano. Dos copas y una olla de cerámica humeante aparecieron desde el aire.

-Sí, por favor, sin azúcar -Tony consideró el espectáculo. La última vez que lo revisó, la relatividad no funcionaba de esa manera, pero claro, él también se había enfrentado a ejércitos extraterrestres, luchado contra dioses de leyendas y visto a su propio novio abrir un portal desde el otro extremo del mundo. En este punto, ya había dejado de cuestionarse esa cosas por completo.

-Me dijeron que eres una hechicera. La líder de los _"Maestros de las Artes Místicas"._

-He sido conocida por muchos títulos, ese es uno con el que me asocio -el escepticismo de Tony no pareció ofenderla-. Soy la última de una larga lista de Hechiceros Supremos. Al igual que "Iron Man" protege al mundo de las amenazas físicas, defendemos la Tierra de las místicas y lo hemos hecho durante milenios.

-Okaaay... -reconoció Tony. Se recordó a sí mismo el tener que ser respetuoso si no quería arriesgarse a poner en peligro la estadía de Stephen en aquel lugar-. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta reunión? -le agradeció a El Ancestral mientras le servía su bebida.

-Oh, no sé -dijo El Ancestral con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

-¿No lo sabes? -imitó Tony.

-A pesar de que algunos piensan que lo veo todo, hay muchas cosas que siguen fuera de mi alcance -ella tomó un sorbo de su propia taza-. Rara vez se me niega el acceso al futuro potencial de las personas , pero supongo que usted y el Sr. Strange tienen más en común de lo que parece a simple vista -reflexionó la hechicera-. Para aquellos que están sufriendo, ya sea por coincidencia, por suerte o por sus propias intenciones, si pueden llegar a Kamar-Taj, entonces les mostraré el camino. Pero puedo ver que a diferencia del Sr. Strange, tú no estás perdido en ese sentido -El Ancestral hizo un gesto hacia el lugar donde el reactor Arc una vez brilló-. No sé por qué el destino te ha traído a mí. Sentí la necesidad de nuestra conversación hoy y sé que tienes preguntas que solo yo puedo responder. Hay algo... de otro mundo sobre ti -sintiendo la rigidez de Tony, sonrió-. Pero no tengo ningún interés en tu pasado, como no tienes ninguno en el mío. Sean cuales sean tus secretos, esta reunión es más para tu beneficio que para el mío.

-Tengo preguntas sobre el 'entrenamiento' de Stephen -Tony enfatizó la palabra para expresar su preocupación.

-Esta reunión no es sobre el Sr. Strange. Se trata de ti -El Ancestral hizo un gesto hacia Tony-. Puede acercarse al maestro Mordo en otro momento si desea debatir asuntos que no requieren mi ayuda. Sin embargo, usted se sienta delante mío hoy en día para tratar las cuestiones relativas a ti mismo, de eso estoy segura.

-Eso es ridículo, no te conozco y no tengo nada que preguntarte. Vine aquí porque quería ver en qué se metía Stephen -Tony había intercambiado suficientes palabras para deducir que no le gustaba hablar con El Ancestral. Cuando hablaba, ella miraba hacia él, pero no «hacia él». Observaba como si pudiera ver más allá de su caparazón físico y en su alma, obteniendo acceso a vidas más allá de la que actualmente dirigía. Era una posibilidad que preferiría no pensar.

-¿Estás seguro, Tony Stark? -preguntó con intensidad sin parpadear.

Tony quería respaldar su declaración anterior, pero en verdad, una pregunta apareció en su mente en ese mismo momento. Desde su "resurrección", "viaje en el tiempo" o lo que fuese, había buscado por todas partes en el ámbito de la ciencia para llegar a una comprensión de cómo, o por qué había experimentado el cambio en el tiempo. ¿Fue su vida pasada un recuerdo o todo era un sueño? ¿Qué pasó con el mundo que dejó atrás? ¿Qué pasó con 'Tony Stark' después de Siberia? ¿Cómo fue posible la manipulación del espacio-tiempo? ¿Podría pasar de nuevo? ¿Había saltado en universos o simplemente había vuelto a una versión anterior de sí mismo en el mismo universo?

-Stephen dijo que estás familiarizada con el 'Multiverso' -dijo Tony antes de que pudiera detenerse.

-No lo llamaría 'familiarizada', considerando la complejidad del espacio-tiempo en sí y el gran número de universos que aún no he visto, pero sí, poseo más conocimiento que la mayoría sobre el tema. Casi como un científico entendería la materia; juegas con los elementos que elijas, pero no conoces toda la extensión de la existencia material -admitió El Ancestral. Por el peso del tema, parecía extrañamente a gusto.

-¿Qué sucede? -Tony se inclinó hacia delante, intrigado por la analogía-. ¿Realmente vivimos en un universo entre muchos? ¿Puede eso ser probado? ¿Hay alguna forma de viajar entre ellos? -dijo traqueteando rápidamente.

-Para decirlo de una forma más sencilla, el Multiverso se compone de universos alternativos que comparten una jerarquía universal, pero es una mera subsección del Omniverso más grande, la colección de todas las realidades alternativas. Muchos de los universos en un Multiverso nacen a través de la divergencia, donde un evento que da forma al mundo con diferentes resultados potenciales da lugar a líneas de tiempo paralelas. Uno no puede viajar a través del Multiverso al dejar una realidad y luego entrar en otra, uno solo puede dar a luz a más resultados, más posibilidades. Hay un número infinito de resultados.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Ese único evento da forma a un universo entero? ¿Qué alimenta estos cambios? -presionó Tony. Las explicaciones de El Ancestral solo generaban más incertidumbre que certeza.

-Una hormiga nace de una colonia. Puede vivir en pequeñas cavidades naturales u ocupar grandes territorios, que consta de millones de personas. Todos los días deja su nido para encontrar comida. Se ajusta a los elementos que afectan su supervivencia, pero permanece ajena a otras facetas del mundo -El Ancestral manipuló las energías a su alrededor. Conjuró portales para mostrar diferentes escenas alrededor de la tierra. Ciudades construidas con acero y vidrio, bosques llenos de vida silvestre, volcanes a unos segundos de la erupción, desiertos formados por dunas doradas... Destellaron ante Tony mientras permanecía inmóvil en Kamar-Taj-. Solo porque no puedes ver algo, no puedes sentir algo, no significa que no exista. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres? Son insignificantes pero a la vez de suma importancia; una mota de polvo en el gran esquema del Multiverso, pero capaz de redefinir la existencia misma.

-Yo... -Tony se maravilló de las cambiantes paradojas de la naturaleza. ¿No era esto lo que la ciencia había luchado por lograr durante incontable cantidad de años? ¿Descubrir nuevas dimensiones, redefinir la existencia, saber que los humanos son solo una especie inteligente entre muchos, en un universo entre muchos?-. Muéstrame... Muéstrame más -la sed de conocimiento de Tony superó su prejuicio contra la magia. Despreciaba lo ilógico y lo absurdo, pero tal vez Stephen tenía razón.

Tal vez la magia realmente era solo otra forma de ciencia.

El Ancestral dudó.

-Tu alma es frágil, hay pausas donde no debería haberlas -cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos. Esta vez estaban llenos de determinación-. Pero debo intentarlo -extendió su brazo y tocó suavemente el pecho de Tony con la punta de su dedo.

No hubo palabras capaces de describir lo que Tony sintió después. Fue como si su esencia fuera forzada a salir de su cuerpo. Se alejó flotando, alejándose de la habitación en la que se encontraba, lejos de Kamar-Taj y lejos de Nepal. Su espíritu abandonó la tierra, su alma tocó la profundidad del espacio al ser testigo del cambio de colores de galaxia a galaxia. Observó en silencioso temor, desde la belleza surrealista de las nubes de gas luminosas hasta la luz cegadora de las estrellas. Tony los presenció como si él también fuera eterno.

Sin embargo, entre cada galaxia capaz de sostener la vida, había vacíos llenos de oscuridad, agujeros negros donde la gravedad tiraba con tanta fuerza, que ni siquiera la luz podía escapar. La materia se metía en pequeños bolsillos, un único punto de convergencia donde nada existía, pero al mismo tiempo conducía a otras dimensiones y más allá.

Tony se acercó, curioso.

-Suficiente -una voz lo sacó de su trance. De repente, su entorno volvió a él. Le recordó que todo lo que había visto era un mero rincón del universo en el que él existía y que no era más que un hombre que vivía en un mundo con capas de complejidades más allá de las que él entendía-. No puedo mostrarte más, el resto ya depende de ti -dijo El Ancestral.

-No entiendo -Tony buscó a tientas la realidad de su forma corpórea-. Apenas he explorado nuestra dimensión. ¿Qué hay del otro lado de esa... cosa? ¿Qué hay más allá?

El Ancestral no respondió. Se levantó de su asiento, sin importarle si Tony lo seguiría. Este pisó detrás de ella. El par se detuvo frente a una ventana enrejada. La mujer a la que Tony había considerado un fraude se deleitó con la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las aberturas en forma de diamante. Ella se empapó en la calidez con reverencia, como si estuviera ahuyentando los escalofríos fantasmales de un pasado de por vida.

-A diferencia del señor Strange, que apenas ha comenzado su viaje, ha recorrido un largo camino desde el punto de partida. De hecho, tus pasos van más allá de lo que este universo debería permitir -Tony abrió la boca, pero El Ancestral lo interrumpió-. Una vez fui joven y tonta, buscando todas las respuestas y abriendo todas las puertas. Nunca me paré a preguntar si esas respuestas deberían ser encontradas o esas puertas ser abriertas. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que el universo da y toma en medidas iguales. No puedo ver tu pasado ni puedo impactar tu futuro. Solo puedo mostrarte el camino. Así es como el universo quería que fuera.

-El señor Strange está ganando impulso, está absorbiendo conocimiento a un ritmo rápido. Este conocimiento informa las decisiones que tomará, y día a día esas decisiones lo llevarán por su camino destinado -El Ancestral trazó la veta de la madera en el enrejado con los dedos-. Como su contraparte, todo lo que puedo pedir es que disminuya la velocidad. Siento que tu alma está cansada. Tus acciones te han otorgado nuevas posibilidades pero también te han alejado de los demás. El tiempo es fugaz, pero la muerte es lo que da sentido a la vida. Disminuye la velocidad, descansa. Te has ganado este momento de paz. Vigila el mundo que te rodea y confía en que con el tiempo, encontrarás tu propósito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Tony está en Kamar-Taj! *corre emocionada en círculos* Jugará en el mundo de la magia un poco más antes de regresar a Nueva York."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Tony provoca algunos problemas en Kamar-Taj."

Tony salió de la reunión aturdido.

-¿Por qué fuiste convocado? -preguntó Stephen mientras se apartaba de la columna en la que se había apoyado-. ¿Qué discutieron?

Tony respiró profundamente para estabilizarse. Había pasado décadas estudiando bajo los principios generales de la ciencia. Llegó a Kamar-Taj confiado en sus habilidades, pero El Ancestral había hecho añicos esas creencias tan completamente y tan a fondo que Tony ya no sabía qué creer.

-Comenzamos normalmente, ella me ofreció té... -Tony comenzó, todavía inseguro de cuál fue el resultado-. Hablamos de magia espacial. Hice algunas preguntas que ella no tenía respuestas. Ella me dijo que redujera la velocidad... -Tony negó con la cabeza-. Luego me aconsejó que comenzara a practicar yoga. No creo en eso.

-Mantenerse en contacto con el flujo de energía natural de su cuerpo -tarareaba Stephen-. Eso suena a algo que diría ella. El Ancestral también es una ferviente defensora de la acupuntura.

-No puedes hablar en serio -Tony hizo un ruido de sufrimiento. ¿Esa era la solución a sus problemas? ¿Yoga y acupuntura?-. Viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, ella me concedió entrada ilimitada aquí. También podrás pasar tiempo en la torre. Aparentemente, es malo para el "enfoque", pero podemos hacerlo a nuestra discreción.

La pareja pasó junto a un grupo de aprendices entrenando en el patio. Tony los observó desde su elevado punto de observación. A pesar de su fingida despreocupación, su encuentro con El Ancestral le había abierto los ojos a un nuevo mundo de maravillas. Pero debajo de esas impresionantes escenas de belleza astral, la oscuridad era tan mortal, vacíos tan vastos, que incluso él no podía comprender y mucho menos controlar.

¿Cuál era su lugar en toda esta locura? ¿Haría algo de lo que lograra hacer la diferencia?

Un recuerdo resurgió de la profundidad de la mente de Tony. Era el que más había intentado enterrar. El frío se filtró en sus huesos mientras estaba solo en un planeta alienígena. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, solo una temida sensación de inevitabilidad, que esta escena era el final al que conducían todas las posibilidades.

Sus camaradas cayeron a sus pies... casi todos los que él conocía fueron asesinados en la batalla. Había cuerpos magullados y maltratados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y tanta sangre que teñía de rojo el mundo congelado. Tony cayó de rodillas. Revisó el pulso del Capitán América y no sintió nada. El hombre debajo de él arremetió y agarró el brazo de Tony con fuerza.

_«Podrías habernos salvado»_ , se atragantó el capitán con su último aliento. La sangre manaba de sus fosas nasales.

_«¿Por qué no hiciste más?»_

-Tony -la mirada del nombrado se volvió a enfocar su mirada en el hombre parado frente a él. Stephen parecía preocupado-. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, siempre -dijo Tony. Sus instintos desviadores tomaron el control. Se pasó una mano por la cara. No esta memoria otra vez. Tenía menos de seis meses hasta la primera invasión alienígena, no tenía tiempo para esto .

Stephen no compró su respuesta.

-Tony... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste después del accidente? -Tony sabía a dónde le llevaría esta conversación y no le gustaba nada.

-Stephanie, dije muchas cosas...

-Está bien no estar bien -Stephen hizo una pausa para que sus palabras se asimilaran-. Sé que a veces las cosas pueden parecer como el show de un solo hombre. Probablemente soy el menos calificado para decirte esto. Demonios, no puedo contar la cantidad de pacientes que he secuestrado de otros cirujanos porque pensé que eran incompetentes, pero no tienes que hacer esto solo, podemos resolver las cosas juntos.

Tony miró hacia otro lado. Si había una persona con la que podría aclarar su pasado, esa persona era Stephen, sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema, las palabras simplemente morían en su garganta.

-¿Te presentaron a tu forma astral? -presionó Stephen.

-¿Así es como se llama ahora? -Tony tocó el guante de su reloj por costumbre, lo que le recordó a su IA confiable-. JARVIS, ¿cómo eran mis signos vitales cuando hizo... lo extraño?

-Tranquilo, como si estuviera dormido, señor -informó JARVIS-. Mis sensores detectaron un pico de energía. Sin embargo, los resultados fueron irregulares, como si no obtuviera ciertas longitudes de onda.

-Recuérdame que luego investigue eso -Tony se preguntó si la energía utilizada por los hechiceros era similar a otros tipos de magia. Los que había encontrado anteriormente variaban de mutante a asgardiano. Si pudiera encontrar una manera de leer esas longitudes de onda, quizás finalmente podría "ver" a qué se enfrenta.

La mayoría de los tipos de magia eran invisibles a simple vista. Ser capaz de detectarlos le daría una ventaja considerable. Una vez que hubiera acumulado suficientes datos, podría asignar firmas mágicas a diferentes tipos de hechizos, incluso a individuos, como la forma en que cada ser humano tenía una secuencia de ADN única. El mismo principio podría usarse para actualizar las defensas de la Torre Stark. Podría integrarlo en el análisis del patrón de lucha para su traje. Recolectar las lecturas llevaría tiempo, pero no sería un esfuerzo desperdiciado. Entre la cantidad de hechiceros que entrenaban en Kamar-Taj y la población general de individuos "con poder", la Tierra se estaba convirtiendo en un cóctel de seres sobrenaturales. Si quería mantener su ventaja, entonces ya era hora de que profundizase en las Artes Místicas.

Sintiendo que Tony estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Stephen decidió dejarlo escapar. Él notó un patrón en el comportamiento de Tony. Cada vez que algo andaba mal, este nunca lo verbalizaba. En silencio tenía su momento de pánico, para luego trabajar en encontrar alguna solución por su cuenta. Si alguien llegaba a notar su comportamiento, trataría de desviar la atención o cerrarse tan fuertemente como una almeja. La misma fórmula se aplicaba a cuestiones grandes y pequeñas por igual.

Stephen había tratado de entender por qué Tony operaba de esta manera. Al final, llegó a una conclusión obvia: Tony carecía de confianza. La cantidad de personas en las que confiaba se podía contar con una mano y, cuanto más profundizara Stephen, de las personas que conocía, el Coronel Rhodes (a pesar de su amistad con Tony) trabajaba para el ejército. Si se buscaba llegar a una conclusión valedera, podría decirse que el coronel colocaría su sentido del deber para su país por encima de Tony, como se hizo evidente al darle la vuelta a lo que luego se convertiría en Iron Patriot.

Todo ese fiasco había ocurrido mientras Tony se estaba muriendo... lo que reducía la lista a sí mismo y a Pepper; dos civiles desentrenados y no mejorados. No tenían la menor posibilidad de protegerse si las cosas iban mal, por lo tanto, cuanto menos supieran, mejor.

Stephen no culpó a Tony por sus decisiones, fue la mano que le tocó, pero ese tipo de comportamiento era muy poco saludable. Un día, Tony encontraría problemas que no podría resolver por sí mismo, sea un genio o no.

Mientras Stephen intentaba encontrar la manera menos conflictiva de abordar el tema con él, Tony estaba planeando su próximo curso de acción. Un hombre del grupo de aprendices llamó su atención. Stephen le había informado sobre la jerarquía social de Kamar-Taj. Los novatos vestían de blanco, eran los menos experimentados y aún no habían extraído energía de otras dimensiones por primera vez. Los aprendices vestían de rojo, que era com lo que Stephen se clasificaba actualmente. Solo a los discípulos o conocidos como "Maestros", se les permitía vestimenta personalizada. Un hombre de piel oscura y vestido con túnicas verdes se acercó a ellos.

-Stephen -saludó-, espero no estar entrometiéndome.

-No, en absoluto -Stephen parecía estar en términos amistosos con él-. Tony, me gustaría que conozcas al Maestro Mordo, él es quien me ha estado entrenando -Tony y Mordo intercambiaron miradas.

-Lo que explica por qué todavía estás en una sola pieza -dijo Mordo.

-Sí... Bueno, los métodos de El Ancestral, aunque sean efectivos, no son sostenibles -Stephen hizo una nota mental para pedirle a Mordo que no mencionara el Everest alrededor de Tony-. Mordo, conoce al Dr. Anthony Stark, dueño de Stark Industries, Iron Man y... -Stephen se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar diciendo-, mi pareja.

Tony estaba más sorprendido que Mordo con aquella mención. Mordo arqueó las cejas por unos segundos pero, por lo contrario, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Le han presentado el Kamar-Taj, Dr. Stark? -preguntó Mordo.

-No, Stephen abrió un portal en la sala de reuniones, todavía no está acostumbrado a eso -Tony aplaudió-. Y llámame Tony.

-Muy bien, Tony. Está en buenas manos, Stephen te mostrará las instalaciones. Puedes comenzar a entrenar inmediatamente si lo desea, pero de lo contrario, le sugerimos que tome el día para instalarse.

Tony levantó ambas manos.

-Wow, vamos a mantenernos quietos durante un minuto aquí... -¿Mordo acababa de decir lo que Tony pensó que dijo?-. ¿Quién dijo algo sobre el entrenamiento?

-Perdóneme por presumir... -Mordo parecía igualmente confundido-, pero todos los que se embarcan en una peregrinación a Kamar-Taj buscan ser entrenados en las Artes Místicas -afirmó como recitando un hecho.

-Soy más como apoyo moral, aquí en un pase de visitante -dijo Tony-. Stephen, ¿sabías algo de esto? -Stephen negó con la cabeza-. Ni siquiera sé si El Ancestral quiera que aprenda magia -advirtió Tony.

-El conocimiento se enseña libremente en Kamar-Taj. Si El Ancestral no quisiera que aprendieras, para empezar, se te hubiera negado la entrada -dijo Mordo mientras los aprendices evocaban marcas ambarinas en el fondo-. Créeme, si El Ancestral quisiera excluirte de estas premisas, lo sabrías -Tony miró a Stephen, quien asintió con firmeza. Según Stephen, él había hecho algunas suposiciones vergonzosamente irrespetuosas cuando llegó por primera vez-. Por supuesto, no serás forzado a participar en algo en contra de tu voluntad. Si deseas simplemente observar, eso dependerá de ti, pero tiene que saber no se te impide aprender las Artes Místicas.

-Gracias, lo... pensaré -dijo Tony.

-Muy bien, los dejaré solos -Mordo se volvió hacia Stephen-. Recuerden, entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana -con eso, se despidió de ambos.

 

**\----------**

 

Tony se sentó en un banco de piedra con su computadora portátil. Stephen discutía con Mordo en la distancia. El par intercambió golpes. Al principio, Tony había dudado en apartar los ojos de Stephen, pero al final, se convenció a sí mismo de que era lo mejor. Nadie estaba a salvo de la locura por venir. Si Stephen pudiera protegerse a sí mismo, mejoraría drásticamente sus posibilidades de sobrevivir. Por supuesto, también lo colocaría en la línea de fuego, teniendo en cuenta cómo los individuos "dotados" siempre son el blanco. Por no mencionar el discurso de "mayor poder, mayor responsabilidad..."

Nop. Tony se sacudió de sus pensamientos. Él no iba a ir por allí.

Tragándose su inquietud, Tony se volvió hacia su computadora portátil.

-Muy bien, amigo, es hora de ir a trabajar -sus dedos se volvieron fantasmales sobre el teclado, dejando líneas de codificación alienígenas para cualquiera menos para él-. Todos los sensores en espera. Apunta hacia el grupo que hace portales. Tienen la salida más estable -contrapesos de diferentes tamaños cubrían las superficies a su alrededor. Como Tony no sabía cuál longitud de onda era la que se estaba perdiendo, todos los sensores portátiles que tenía se transfirieron a Kamar-Taj esta mañana.

-Calibrando -dijo JARVIS-. Sistemas en línea en tres, dos, uno -en ese momento, los datos comenzaron a fluir en la computadora portátil de Tony. Según el dispositivo con el que se grabó, los resultados se obtuvieron en forma de tablas, gráficos e incluso algunos números sin formato. Llenaron el monitor-. Eliminar duplicados... -JARVIS seleccionó un puñado de flujos de datos-. Los sensores restantes son uno, dos, seis, diez, catorce y veintinueve. Superposición de resultados...

Tony miró el resultado. Obtuvieron más de lo que esperaba.

-Simular el entorno y establecer retroalimentación en tiempo real -el marco de sus gafas de sol se expandió, proyectando un HUD externalizado. En la proyección, los aprendices fueron reemplazados por modelos de alambre. JARVIS mapeó su producción de energía en el wireframe. Las partes del cuerpo se iluminaron como resultado. Las áreas más notables fueron el pecho, la cabeza y las manos del aprendiz.

-Concéntrate, Stephen -Stephen apenas registró la advertencia antes de aterrizar sobre su espalda. Un Mordo frustrado estaba parado sobre él-. Es por eso que no permitimos visitantes -Mordo le ofreció a Stephen una mano para que se levantara-. Es impresionante -Mordo hizo un gesto en dirección a Tony. En el fondo, el ingeniero tipeó furiosamente en su computadora portátil. Flanqueado por la tecnología en su esbelta y minimalista gloria, Tony era un marcado contraste con su entorno.

-Dímelo a mí -Stephen se frotó los hombros.

-¿Es por eso que has estado ausente? -Mordo intentó parecer neutral, pero Stephen sabía que no lo aprobaba.

-Solo por un día, que tuve libre.

-No creo que me necesites para recordarte el valor del compromiso. Él es una distracción -la pareja tomó un descanso de su sesión de entrenamiento para recuperar el aliento. Stephen volvió a mirar a Tony, que parecía ajeno a su conversación.

-Tonterías, ¿sabes quién es él? En todo caso, está aquí para ayudar -sintiendo que Mordo no estaba convencido, Stephen bajó la voz-. Después de mi accidente, yo era un hombre amargado y roto -Stephen extendió sus manos con cicatrices, temblaron en el aire-. Tony me ayudó a volver a ponerme de pie. Sé que es escéptico de la magia, pero ¿quién no? Dale tiempo. Se avivará este lugar.

-Sé exactamente quién es él, por eso te digo que es un rival pobre. Estamos más conectados con el mundo exterior de lo que piensas. Él es un hombre brillante, no se puede negar eso. Pero también es orgulloso y testarudo. Él es... -no quería ofender, por ello Mordo se interrumpió.

-Puedes decirlo -alentó Stephen.

Mordo lo consideró por un momento.

-Él es promiscuo.

Le tomó demasiado de sí a Stephen el tener que mantener una cara seria.

-¿En serio, ese es el problema? -cerrando la distancia entre ellos, Stephen bajó la voz aún más-. Confía en mí cuando te digo que Tony es el "playboy" menos mujeriego que jamás hayas visto. El ochenta por ciento de los artículos sobre su vida sexual son calumnias directas.

-Disculpen... -Tony los llamó en su dirección sin siquiera levantar la vista de su portátil -. Pero el amplificador de sonido de estas gafas es muy caro y funcionan bien -Tony cerró la tapa de su computadora portátil. Se encontró cara a cara con la pareja en el patio-. Está bien, creo que estoy listo para algo más complejo. Danos un buen espectáculo.

Mordo se aclaró la garganta, el pobre hombre estaba rojo como la remolacha. Reanudando posiciones, evitó el contacto visual con Tony mientras recuperaba una varilla que descansaba sobre una rejilla.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Stephen. El palo parecía humilde con su apariencia simple.

-Esto es una reliquia -explicó Mordo-. Algunas magias son demasiado poderosas para sostenerlas, así que les damos un contenido como objetos, lo que les permite tomar la presión que no podemos. Este es el Bastón del Tribunal Viviente. Existen muchas reliquias, la Vara de Watoomb, las Botas Saltantes de Valtorr... -chispas salieron volando de las botas que llevaba Mordo.

-Realmente solo les gusta los trabalenguas, ¿no? -Stephen murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Contratas a alguien en un armario de escobas para crear esos? -llamó Tony desde el fondo. Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír-. ¡Lo siento! ¡Oh, recomponer, nos estamos recomponiendo! -Tony se rió.

Mordo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puedo ver por qué ustedes dos se atraen.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual -dijo Stephen. Fue sorprendido por el golpe que aterrizó junto a él. Los segmentos de ámbar extendieron al Bastón del Tribunal Viviente en uno más largo, parecido al látigo-. ¿Cuándo consigo mi reliquia? -preguntó Stephen mientras se concentraba en la pelea.

-Cuando estés listo -Mordo ejerció el bastón con una eficacia aterradora. Él y Stephen se rodearon el uno al otro.

-Creo que estoy listo -Stephen examinó al bastón. Era casi como si Mordo hubiera cambiado de armas cuando no estaba mirando. Había runas grabadas en la superficie. Ahora que la reliquia había despertado, brillaba con energía. El fuego parpadeaba en las articulaciones, contrastando marcadamente con segmentos hechos de madera desconocida.

Parecía vivo.

-Estás listo cuando la reliquia decids que estás listo. Por ahora, conjura un arma.

Stephen esquivó otro golpe. Tony miró nerviosamente desde la barrera. Al darse cuenta de que tenía algo que probar, Stephen invocó un látigo de magia Eldritch. Las líneas tangibles de luz desviaron otro golpe. El ataque de Mordo aterrizó en la acera, rompiendo la superficie y haciendo saltar fragmentos de piedra.

Tony se cubrió la mano que llevaba el guantelete de reloj. Se sacudió por el impulso de devolver el golpe. Tenía años de entrenamiento en artes marciales. Si bien podría no ser tan hábil en el combate mano a mano como algunos de los otros miembros de los Vengadores, sus reflejos estaban lejos de ser inexistentes.

No había forma de confundirlo, esto era entrenamiento de combate, pero ¿por qué Stephen tendría que aprender a pelear si estaba aquí para curarse las manos? Tony siguió al doctor mientras luchaba. La forma del cuerpo de Stephen había ganado una masa considerable en los últimos dos meses. Sus brazos expuestos se hinchaban en músculos que no estuvieron allí antes.

Stephen nunca había sido larguirucho, pero nunca había estado tonificado tampoco. Sus reflejos también habían mejorado, junto con la coordinación de su cuerpo. Tony lo contemplaba mientras Stephen se movía con pasos cuidadosamente colocados. Esto provocó una sensación inquietante en el estómago de Tony.

Ahora que lo ha visto, no pudo ignorarlo. Stephen se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a él, un hombre que piloteaba un traje de 225 libras. ¿Quién era el que entrenaba como superhéroe para anular las amenazas?

-¡Pelea! -exclamó Mordo-. Lucha como si tu vida dependiera de ello... -intercambiaron golpes. Mordo claramente tenía la ventaja. Stephen era demasiado inexperto en el campo. El hechicero saltó en el aire. Sus botas pisaron la nada como si estuviera en tierra firme. Rodeó a Stephen y conectó un golpe sólido. Stephen se estrelló contra la acera, con fuerza.

Tony se obligó a mantenerse quieto. Stephen no necesitaba ser mimado. Él no debería ser mimado. Stephen era su propio hombre. Él necesitaría el entrenamiento algún día para luchar contra los peligros que Tony no podía prever. Tony sabía todo eso, pero eso no hacía que las uñas se clavaran con menos fuerza contra su palma. Tony extendió el guante de reloj sin darse cuenta. Si Mordo no se hubiera detenido, habría destrozado al hombre en pedazos.

-... Porque un día, eso podría suceder -Mordo observó a Stephen levantarse. Él no ofreció ninguna asistencia esta vez. Tony atrapó al Ancestral mirándolos. Ella tenía una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Debieron haber sido todo un espectáculo, entre la reliquia de Mordo, la magia de Stephen y la tecnología de Tony sonando salvajemente ante las fluctuaciones de energía-. Continuemos esto otro día -dijo Mordo, terminando la sesión.

-Pregunta... -Tony indagó mientras el Hechicero Supremo redirigía su atención hacia otros alumnos-. He querido preguntar: ¿qué tan 'antiguo' es El Ancestral?

-Nadie sabe la edad del Hechicero Supremo, solo que ella es celta y nunca habla de su pasado.

-¿La seguiste aunque no lo sepas? -Stephen se sorprendió. Mordo había estado en Kamar-Taj por un tiempo, él permaneció ferozmente leal a El Ancestral. Stephen siempre había supuesto que Mordo compartía un vínculo más profundo con su mentor, pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

-Sé que es firme pero impredecible, despiadada pero amable. Ella me hizo lo que soy -Mordo avanzó con pasos firmes. Él aseveró la implicación sin duda alguna-. Confía en tu maestro y no te pierdas -dijo mientras él y Stephen guardaban sus cosas.

-Esa declaración... -reflexionó Tony-. Se está contradiciendo a sí misma.

Stephen tragó nerviosamente al oír el comentario. Si hay una persona que odia tomar las cosas al pie de la letra, ese era Tony. Para colmo, él ahora tenía un interés personal en la credibilidad de Kamar-Taj. Stephen podía ver que esta conversación iba cuesta abajo.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien si no sabes casi nada de él? -Tony se acercó a ellos como si estuviera lanzando una idea que sabía que el director no tenía otra opción que pasar por alto-. ¿No es que ya estás perdiendo el rumbo? A menos que tu camino sea seguir ciegamente, en cuyo caso, allá tú.

-Tony -advirtió Stephen.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Tony a pesar de saber exactamente por qué Stephen había intervenido-. Los principios que no pueden resistir el cuestionamiento no son principios sólidos -miró a Mordo desafiante-. Aunque tener certeza es un buen sentimiento.

-Tony -Stephen lo intentó de nuevo, más severamente esta vez.

-Déjalo hablar -Stephen reconoció la actitud defensiva en la postura de Mordo. Respetaba a Mordo y hubiera preferido que Tony no se pusiera en el lugar equivocado con el hombre, pero Tony tenía razón. Stephen había estado entrenando durante dos meses, sin embargo, todavía no tenía idea de por qué Kamar-Taj funcionaba de la manera en que lo hizo. ¿Por qué El Ancestral les enseñaba magia? Dudaba que alguno de los aprendices lo supiera.

Sin embargo, Tony no tuvo que decirlo tan bruscamente.

-Una vez pensamos que nuestro planeta era el centro del universo. El sol, la luna, las estrellas... todo giraba a nuestro alrededor, y antes de eso, la tierra era plana -continuó Tony. El grupo se había detenido-. Una vez pensé que conocía todas las fuerzas, que existían en la Tierra y de todos modos posibles -Stephen dibujó sus cejas ante esas palabras-. Hasta que tuve mi "forma astral" empujada de mi cuerpo y vi cosas que nunca imaginé que serían posibles. ¿Dónde estaría si no hubiera preguntado? Aquellos que no han hecho nada malo no tienen nada que ocultar.

La desaprobación brilló en las facciones de Mordo.

-Hay algunas cosas que no debemos entender. El Ancestral protege este mundo, ella nos protege de la oscuridad.No tienes idea de qué tipo de responsabilidades descansa sobre sus hombros -habló como si él mismo hubiera visto la alternativa-. Ningún conocimiento está prohibido en Kamar-Taj, solo ciertas prácticas, que tu ceguera voluntaria te impedirá aprender.

Tony entornó los ojos.

-¿No estás destinado a entenderlas? Por lo general, cuando alguien te dice aquello significa una de dos cosas. O no estás listo para la verdad todavía, o están consintiendo detrás de ti. Haz tu elección...

Stephen tosió ruidosamente. La atención de ambos hombres se volvió hacia él.

-Tengo una lección con el Maestro Hamir esta tarde. Volveré a tomar una ducha -la mirada dura en los ojos de Stephen indicó que no había lugar para la discusión. Tony había cruzado la línea y, por lo que parecía, Tony también se había dado cuenta.

-Bien -Tony suspiró-. Adelante, chicos. Me quedaré atrás y concluiré algunos cálculos.

Parecía que Mordo quería decir más, pero se sintió desalentado por un movimiento firme de la cabeza de Stephen. Al final, los hechiceros se fueron sin otra palabra. La mirada de Tony perforó la espalda de Stephen. Él siguió mirando en su dirección mucho después de que se hubieran ido.

Necesitaba hablar con Stephen. Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Esta es la temporada para estar alegre! ¡Feliz Navidad por adelantado para todos! Todavía habrá una actualización la próxima semana pero, desafortunadamente, estoy en necesidad de tener un nueva beta reader para el período de Navidad. ¿Alguien estaría preparado para el trabajo? ¿Por favor, con una cereza IronStrange en la parte superior?"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [no tengo la menor idea de porque traduzco las notas de Iviv incluso cuando no es necesario hacerlo.  
> Supongo que el hecho de que ya sean las doce y estoy con un sueño de novela tiene ese efecto en mí xD
> 
> Recuerden que si van a comentar, no hagan spoilers, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Los chicos trabajarán algunas cosas."

-Había miles de formas en que podrías haber dicho aquello -dijo Stephen tan pronto como Tony cruzó el umbral-. Sin embargo, elegiste la más ofensiva.

-Pensé que ibas a volver a tomar una ducha -Tony pasó arrastrando un carrito lleno de maquinaria detrás de él. Gruñó cuando vio que era demasiado ancho para pasar por la puerta. Incluso la arquitectura lo odiaba.

-Y yo pensé que tú estabas "terminando algunos cálculos" -Stephen se cruzó de brazos. No parecía impresionado con Tony y su variedad de artilugios. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Stephen no mostraba intenciones de querer ayudarlo. Tony se mordió el labio inferior y simplemente procedió a descargar el carrito por sí mismo. Stephen observó a Tony ir y venir haciendo una pequeña pila de maquinaria en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Te mataría pedir ayuda? -la máscara de irritación de Stephen se quebró. Se arremangó y se unió a la acción de descarga.

-Sí, físicamente me lastima -murmuró Tony con un sensor debajo de cada brazo. La pareja trabajó en silencio hasta que el carro fue despejado-. ¿Fue el entrenamiento una estratagema para que dejara de hablar?

-No. En verdad tengo una clase con el maestro Hamir, pero quería hablar contigo en privado primero.

Genial. Tony rodó los ojos. Él solo podía ver arder todo en llamas.

-Ya estamos haciendo eso. Anda, dispara.

-No estoy aquí para pelear -Stephen se pasó una mano por el pelo. Hizo una mueca mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas-. Solo quería... hablar.

-¿Acerca de...?

-Todo -la sala se detuvo de manera extraña-. Esto no se trata de desconfiar de Mordo o incluso de El Ancestral. Esto se trata de que te encierres y pienses que todos saldrán a buscarte. Tienes la costumbre de zonificarte cuando se encuentras con un problema. Nunca hablas con nadie sobre ellos y eso es preocupante -declaró Stephen-. Pepper me contó sobre cuánto tiempo te tomó confesar que te estabas muriendo.

-¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Ustedes se reúnen para las noches secretas de cine también? Porque me siento excluido -Tony sabía que no iba a escapar indemne, así que hizo todo lo posible para aligerar el ambiente.

Stephen vio directamente el ardid de Tony.

-Esperaste hasta los últimos tres meses... -«veinticuatro horas», Tony corrigió mentalmente-. ...en decirle a alguien, cuando hace más de un año que sabes que el reactor te estaba envenenando -Stephen negó con la cabeza-. Pepper me dijo que te diera tiempo. Dijo que lentamente mejorabas por tu cuenta, que debía retroceder porque cuando necesitaras ayuda, yo lo sabría y por mucho tiempo pensé que estabas bien -la nitidez en los ojos de Stephen era inconfundible; finalmente estaba viendo a través del alegre disfraz de Tony. Había sido un completo tonto-. No tiene por qué ser yo, pero debes acercarte más, confiar en los demás. Y por el bien de mi cordura, pedir ayuda cuando la necesites.

Tony tragó saliva. Recordó todas las veces en que alargó la mano, solo para ser ignorado por las personas que lo rodeaban. Su miedo invalidado, su trauma dejado de lado en favor de otro. Todo comenzó cuando los extraterrestres salieron volando de un agujero de gusano. No podía dormir, así que jugueteaba durante días y días. Nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera Pepper. Luego vino Ultron, fue cuando perdió su supuesto "equipo". Era considerado como un monstruo loco por el control cuando todo lo que quería hacer era proteger a las personas que no podrían vivir sin él.

Los acuerdos fueron la última gota. Prometió una y otra vez que el documento podría ser enmendado, que los Vengadores tenían que operar bajo supervisión oficial. Trató de mantener al "equipo" unido, mientras que la persona a la que había admirado durante todos esos años, la brújula moral los abandonó para perseguir a un fantasma. Fue a Leipzig, le rogó a su "equipo" que se retirara o se arriesgaban a ser encerrados como delincuentes. Fue a Siberia para reconciliarse, ayudar, hacer las paces. Mira dónde lo consiguió. Tony aún recordaba haberse estrangulado con su propia sangre, mirando vacuamente al escudo que su padre había hecho mientras su visión se desvanecía lentamente en negro.

_«Alcance»_

Tony se burló.

-Sí, lo intenté antes. No funcionó exactamente lo que se dice "bien".

-No puedes soportarlo todo tú solo. Tú eres quien me enseñó eso -Stephen estaba en su extremo ingenioso-. Cuando por primera vez perdí el uso de mis manos, me aislé. Tú me dijiste que salir de ella...

-Eso no podría haber sido más diferente -Tony luchó contra el impulso de cruzar sus brazos. Recorrió los pasos para parecer confiado en su mente. Párese derecho con los hombros hacia atrás, mantenga el contacto visual, coloque ambas manos juntas si siente que podrían moverse nerviosamente, mantenga el área del tórax abierto...

-¿Cómo serían diferentes? -presionó Stephen.

-Eran diferentes, porque... -ahora fue el turno de Tony de tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas-. Porque... -entró en pánico cuando no pudo lograrlo. Tony había supuesto que ya había sanado psicológicamente y, de muchas maneras, lo había hecho pero el camino hacia la recuperación era un recorrido largo y sinuoso. Los eventos de su vida pasada habían dejado cicatrices duraderas y esas cicatrices, ya sea que quisiera admitirlo o no, habían influido enormemente en sus acciones hasta la fecha.

Las crudas emociones en los ojos de Stephen picaron como golpes silenciosos. A Tony no le gustaba pelear solo. De hecho, sintió el polo opuesto porque temía a la soledad más que a nada. Esos meses después de la Batalla de Nueva York, donde sufrió solo el trastorno de estrés postraumático, había sido uno de los más oscuros de su vida. Se había sentido desconectado del mundo. No quería que los demás se preocuparan, por lo que fingió estar bien mientras gritaba por dentro que no era así. Había deseado desesperadamente que alguien lo notara.

Ahora alguien se había dado cuenta, pero Tony estaba tratando de alejarlo de nuevo.

Él sabía que las raíces de su desconfianza eran bastante profundas. Si él quería explicar todo, entonces tendría que retroceder mucho más allá del éxito de su vida actual, más allá de la razón por la que su vida anterior terminó y después de los días oscuros en que soportó las secuelas de Nueva York solo. El cerebro de Tony gritó para que desviara la pregunta. Su defensa instintiva era esconderse bajo una máscara más gruesa, insistir en que no pasaba nada. Nadie podría burlarse de sus inseguridades si no las supieran, pero Tony quería confiar en Stephen.

Stephen había demostrado que se podía confiar en él.

-¿Sabes cuál fue la caminata más larga que he tenido? -al final, Tony decidió irse con las ramas.

-No lo sé -Stephen se dejó llevar por el repentino cambio de tema de Tony-. ¿Por qué mencionas esto?

-He tenido tiempo de pensar en esto. La respuesta obvia sería cuando escapé de los Diez Anillos -la cabeza de Stephen se detuvo al oír esas palabras. Esta era la primera vez que Tony mencionaba su cautiverio fuera de la prensa-. Estuve en el desierto durante tres horas, bajo el ardiente sol afgano. Sin agua. Sin refugio. Cojeé unos seis kilómetros para encontrar la civilización antes de que fuera rescatado por la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. Más tiempo y hubiera muerto por deshidratación.

Tony se aclaró la garganta. Su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido. Stephen guardó silencio y absorbió cada detalle con el máximo enfoque. Tony sabía que estaba muy protegido emocionalmente. Momentos como estos eran raros y distantes entre sí porque apenas, si es que confiaban en otras personas. No sabía qué debería decir a continuación pero siguió adelante-. Uno pensaría que fue la más larga, pero no fue así... ¿Sabes algo sobre Obadiah Stane?

Stephen asintió.

-Sí. Él fue tu socio comercial, falleció recientemente en un accidente de aviación.

Tony se rió. Sonaba seca y sin humor.

-Esa fue la historia de portada, lo que voy a decirte fue lo que en verdad sucedió -Tony acortó la distancia entre ellos. Su voz apenas era más que un susurro-. Él fue quien vendió mi agenda a los Diez Anillos -Stephen inhaló bruscamente.

-Quería un control total sobre Stark Industries y yo estaba en el camino. Cuando sobreviví al secuestro, volví para cerrar el sector de las armas. Acababa de ver a las mismas personas que traté de proteger morir debido a las cosas que construí para mantenerlos a salvo -la intensidad de la mirada de Tony hizo que Stephen retrocediera involuntariamente. Tony fue implacable, presionó hacia adelante con pasos lentos y amenazantes. No se detuvo hasta que Stephen se hubiera visto apoyado contra la pared-. Trató de persuadirme para que cambiara de opinión, pero me negué.

El hombre que estaba delante de Stephen le era familiar, pero a la vez un extraño. Por primera vez, Stephen vislumbró cómo era enfrentarse el Mercader de la Muerte.

-Sabía que me había enterado de las armas que había estado tratando a mis espaldas, por lo que vino a mi casa, me paralizó con una pistola eléctrica sónica... -Tony se estiró. Clavó sus dedos en el esternón de Stephen y los retorció-. ... y arrancó el reactor Arc de mi pecho.

Las emociones en los ojos de Tony eran difíciles de definir. No había tristeza, ni angustia, solo un frío reconocimiento de lo que la persona que alguna vez consideró como una figura paterna le hizo-. La caminata más larga que he tenido fue cuando me arrastré hasta el taller desde la sala de estar de la mansión en Malibú. Él había dejado un gran agujero en mi pecho. Recuerdo que me arrastré fuera del ascensor, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Sobre el legado que iba a dejar atrás, sobre lo estúpido que era no haberlo visto venir, sobre la pura ironía de los terroristas sobrevivientes, solo para ser derrotado por el hombre en el que hubiera confiado en mi vida como un animal rabioso... -la revelación de Tony continuó a un ritmo acelerado-. Solíamos pasar cada Acción de Gracias juntos. Él era el "tío Obie" para mí. Me animó a desarrollar armas, dijo que estaba protegiendo al mundo. Incluso me ayudó a recuperarme de la muerte de mis padres. El día que ideé el Jericó, me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mí, que si mi padre hubiera estado vivo, también estaría orgulloso de mí -Tony recordó esos artículos de su juventud, fotos de él y Stane posando juntos para portadas de revistas-. Por suerte, un modelo obsoleto del reactor Arc pasó a estar en el taller esa noche. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no estaríamos aquí hoy, teniendo esta conversación -Tony retrocedió.

De repente, Stephen pudo respirar nuevamente.

-Sé que es injusto de mi parte juzgar. Sé que debería hablar de cosas, pedir ayuda. Pero fui manipulado, apuñalado por la espalda, masticado y escupido nuevamente por la gente que amaba, por la gente que decía amarme -Tony podría haber llegado a un acuerdo con lo que sucedió, pero esos recuerdos se mantendrían con él por el resto de su vida. Dudaba que pudiera mirar las cosas de nuevo con la misma ingenuidad que tuvo hace diez años atrás.

-A pesar de desear todo este tiempo la oportunidad de volver y hacer las cosas de manera diferente, no cambiaría esos años por nada. Me hicieron lo que soy -Tony se puso una mano en el cuello. Se sentía vulnerable exponerse así, pero confesar en voz alta era liberador. Darse cuenta de que había un problema era el primer paso para la recuperación. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre Stane, al menos no con tanto detalle. Repasando la experiencia con alguien en quien él podía confiar había sacado un pesado peso de su pecho.

-Intenté abrirme de nuevo y es por eso que confesé que me estaba muriendo -Tony intentó terminar su historia con una nota más ligera, pero a juzgar por la expresión mortificada de Stephen, su intento había fallado.

-Tony... lo siento mucho -sorprendido por la confesión, Stephen se disculpó-. No tenía ninguna idea. Dios, soy un imbécil.

-No es tu culpa. No lo sabías -Tony recibió un fuerte abrazo. A pesar de sus afirmaciones, Stephen todavía le susurraba más disculpas al oído. La pareja se quedó envuelta el uno en el otro. La atmósfera tierna animó a Tony a dar un paso más-. Puedo decirte por qué he estado tan estresado... -Tony se apretó entre los brazos de Stephen. Las personas que no tenían problemas para compartir su carga, simplemente eran incomprensibles para el entendimiento de Tony-. Pero vas a tener que prometerme que me tomarás en serio.

-Lo prometo -juró Stephen. Se apartó brevemente para mirar a Tony a los ojos. La sinceridad en ellos era inconfundible.

Tony supuso que era ahora o nunca. Él se preparó mentalmente para continuar.

-Está bien, aquí va... Hay una invasión alienígena inminente -Tony se encogió por lo hortera que sonaba.

-... ¿Qué? -Stephen parpadeó-. ¿Invasión alienígena, como en un ejército hostil de alienígenas invadiendo la Tierra?

-Eso es lo que significa una invasión alienígena -cantó Tony.

-¿Como en Día de la Independencia? ¿Roland Emmerich, 1996?

-Sí, ya lo tienes.

Stephen inhaló profundamente.

-¿Quiero saber de dónde sacaste esta información?

-No -dijo Tony inexpresivo-. Confía en mí, tú no quieres. No es que te lo diré de todos modos -Tony sabía que tenía una habilidad especial para atraer problemas. Había pasado por más mierda solo en el último año que la mayoría de las personas durante toda su vida, pero no había escapatoria de esto.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? -preguntó Stephen.

-Nadie más -Tony volvió a repasar los acontecimientos por su mente. SHIELD había sido sorprendido por el ataque de Loki. Todos los que lucharon contra los Chitauri fueron informados después de que Loki escapara con el Tesseracto.

-¿Supongo que tienes buenas razones para decírmelo? ¿Para luchar contra una invasión alienígena por ti mismo? -dijo Stephen mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Tony supuso que no debería sorprenderse de que Stephen se tomara esto tan bien. El doctor era la personificación del estoico racionalismo.

-Primero, nadie me creería. En segundo lugar, la raíz de esta invasión es un proyecto gubernamental altamente clasificado, por lo tanto, tú entenderás mi discreción. En tercer lugar, incluso si me creyeran en una luna azul, simplemente continuarían el proyecto pero más "cuidadosamente" -Tony movió los dedos para hacer un par de comillas en el aire-. Lo que no significaría nada, entonces ¿por qué perder el aliento?

-Está bien -Stephen asintió-. Supongo que aquí es donde encontramos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Solo haz lo que has estado haciendo -dijo Tony-. Entrena con El Ancestral. Mantente alejado de Nueva York. Mantente fresco hasta que ordene este desastre. Lo tengo bajo control.

-No me esconderé en un templo mientras tú luchas contra alienígenas -afirmó Stephen-. Recuerda lo bien que trabajamos juntos. Controlar una invasión no es poca cosa. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, incluso si es solo el trabajo sucio.

Tony consideró esto por un momento. Sabía que si no le daba algo a Stephen, el médico simplemente se inventaría las tareas por sí mismo. Esa sería una posibilidad exponencialmente mayor de exponer a Stephen al peligro, que era lo contrario de lo que Tony quería. Filtró a través de su lista actual de proyectos; ahora que estaba dispuesto a razonar, encontró algunas tareas que serían perfectas para Stephen.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre el control de la mente? -Tony preguntó casualmente.

-¿Es ahí adonde vamos, alienígenas que controlan la mente? -Stephen arqueó una ceja.

-Lo sé. No puedo esperar tampoco -dijo Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No sé mucho, pero puedo investigar un poco. No habrá una solución definitiva. No sabremos la eficacia del hechizo hasta que lo hayamos probado contra un alienígena real. Es probable que su poder funcione de manera diferente a nuestra versión de la magia.

-Es mejor que nada. Busca en la anti-magia también, mientras estás en ello.

Stephen frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos.

-Espera... -desvió su mirada hacia la pila de sensores de Tony, ubicados inocentemente en la esquina de la habitación-. Eres tan astuto.

-Me amas -Tony le dio un beso a su novio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -deseando su sonrisa para irse, Stephen preguntó.

-Alrededor de ocho meses -dijo tímidamente Tony-. ¿Ves? Stephanie, esto es una mejora. No esperé hasta el último minuto esta vez. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Stephen no tenía el corazón para contradecir a Tony.

-El domingo es mi día libre, tendremos todo el día para ponernos al tanto sobre el progreso de los demás. Estaré esperando que me envíes un paquete de información completo para el final de mañana -exigió Stephen en broma-. Esto será como en los viejos tiempos -los dos se miraron con mutuo cariño. Hombre, Tony se había perdido esos días fugaces y sin preocupaciones.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Tony, excepto que no era lo mismo. Stephen era ahora un hechicero y Tony había descubierto dimensiones alternativas. Las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser como eran, pero harían que esto funcione-. Es bueno volver a hacer negocios con usted, Dr. Strange.

-Lo mismo digo, Dr. Stark.

En lugar del apretón de manos de hace un año, la pareja terminó la reunión con un beso. Stephen se duchó brevemente y reunió sus cosas. Antes de ir a su sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde, abrió un portal para que Tony volviera a Nueva York. Saludando al sonriente doctor, Tony se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido miedo de viajar a la oscuridad.

Había tenido miedo de hacer ese viaje solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Feliiiiiz Navidad a todos! En el próximo capítulo, daremos comienzo a la trama de los Vengadores por fin! Año nuevo, nuevo arco. ¿Coincidencia? Yo creo que no (lo es totalmente). ¡A todos mis encantadores lectores, recuerden mantenerse a salvo y tener una GRAN temporada de vacaciones! ;D"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [solo a mí me pareció o este capítulo fue medio corto?
> 
> No lo sé, a lo mejor sea el hecho de que no traduzco capítulo a las doce de la noche el día de hoy :v
> 
> Recuerden que si van comentar, procuren no hacer spoilers a aquellos que no han leído la historia aún, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Capítulo de transición a los Vengadores *explota el tema de los Vengadores de fondo*"

-Señor, tiene una llamada entrante de la Señorita Potts -informó JARVIS cuando el portal se cerró detrás de Tony.

-Comunícame con ella -Tony se acercó a la cafetera. Se sirvió una bebida mientras esperaba la llamada para conectarse. Él había asumido que Pepper llamó para discutir algún negocio de Stark Industries hasta que su expresión preocupada apareció en la pantalla. Cualquier cosa que pueda despertar la preocupación de Pepper Potts nunca era buena.

-Tony, tenemos una situación -omitiendo las formalidades, dijo el actual CEO de Stark Industries. Ella trajo consigo los titulares de la página principal de varios periódicos menores. Tony bajó su café. Descaradamente resaltado en el centro de cada artículo habían fotos de él y Stephen durante su paseo en Central Park. Muchos de los artículos mostraban que se tomaban de la mano, pero casi todos concluían con la foto de su abrazo cerca del lago. A juzgar por la visión borrosa, probablemente fueron tomados por la misma persona desde la distancia, pero la cara de Stephen era claramente visible. Tony estaba disfrazado, pero para el público que lo conocía por dentro y por fuera, su barba de chivo era un símbolo irrelevante.

Tony comenzó a leer uno de los artículos. _"¿¡IRONMAN GAY!?"_ , gritaba el titular.

_"Ayer, una fuente anónima reveló que Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, fue visto paseando por Central Park con un compañero masculino. La pareja actuó íntimamente, tomados de la mano mientras disfrutaban de la zona escasamente poblada. Su cita terminó con un abrazo apasionado cerca del lago, ¡qué romántico!"_

_"Tony Stark se ha mantenido ocupado entre las apariciones públicas y su trabajo como Iron Man, pero su agenda apretada no fue suficiente para frenar el romance en ciernes. Nuestro superhéroe favorito nunca pudo haber tenido una relación pública con un amante masculino antes, pero los escritores aquí en Insight Magazine no han olvidado sus infames orgías después de la fiesta, con strippers de ambos sexos."_

_"Desde la revelación, hemos recibido cientos de llamadas de ex-amantes masculinos que dicen haber salido con Iron Man. Los fanáticos de todo el mundo han expresado su sorpresa por la nueva aventura. Concedido que Tony Stark era el soltero más cotizado del mundo y votado como el Hombre Vivo Más Sexy por dos años consecutivos, su relación recién descubierta está destinada a destrozar el corazón de millones..."_ El artículo pasó a resumir una lista de personas con las que Tony había salido abiertamente. Él dejó de leerlo a partir de ahí.

-Estas fotos se filtraron a los medios después de que te vieron en Central Park. Los editores de los principales periódicos me llamaron para advertirme, pero no pudieron evitar que las empresas más pequeñas los publicaran. #IronMansBoyfriend {'N/T: el hashtag se traduciría algo así como El Novio de Iron Man pero opté por dejarlo en inglés porque me gustaba más como sonaba xD'} es ahora el tag número uno a nivel mundial. Para empeorar las cosas... -Pepper hizo una pausa y le dio tiempo a Tony para que se adaptara-. Una persona del Hospital General Metro identificó a Stephen hace dos horas. Se ha vuelto viral, no hay nada que lo contenga.

Tony consideró los artículos. Los días en que Iron Man fue un impulso mediático desaparecieron hace mucho. Hoy en día, cuando hablaba, era a través de un papel designado. Ningún jugador importante en la industria se atrevía a publicar nada sin antes consultarlo con los publicistas de Stark Industries. Este era el conglomerado tecnológico más grande del mundo. El nombre de Tony Stark tenía peso y aún así, ya no tenía miedo de tirarlo por la borda.

-Llama a una conferencia de prensa. Voy a repasar qué decir con Stephen. Dales las gracias a los que se mantuvieron callados durante todo este espectáculo, en cuanto a los que no lo hicieron... -a los ojos de Tony se notó un brillo frío-. Diles que se mantengan en línea o de lo contrario lo haré yo.

Pepper sonrió.

-¿Habrá algo más, Sr. Stark?

-Eso sería todo, Señorita Potts -Tony terminó la llamada. Miró fijamente a la pared más alejada. Objetivamente, sabía que Stephen podría manejarlo. La presión, el juicio, los argumentos circulares... Stephen estaba acostumbrado, había sido un neurocirujano famoso mucho antes de su relación. Pero subjetivamente, Tony sabía que cuando Pepper había estado saliendo con él, una gran parte de su estrés provenía de los comentaristas odiosos. Habían supuesto que no tenía más méritos que ser lo suficientemente astuta como para acostarse con Tony Stark y, teniendo en cuenta las lesiones de Stephen, se extenderían muchos rumores desagradables si Tony no hacía algo por contenerlos primero. Stephen merecía algo mejor que ser conocido como un buscador de oro desesperado. Él era una parte importante de su vida.

Tony esperó hasta la noche en Katmandú para llamar a Stephen. A partir de ahí, la pareja planeó sus próximos movimientos.

 

**\----------**

 

Stephen estaba junto a Tony en el podio. A su lado, Tony narraba apasionadamente la versión editada de su floreciente romance. Él hablaba sin cesar sobre la importancia de Stephen en su vida. La cara de Stephen estaba brillante con un intenso sonrojo pero no era debido a la timidez, como muchos hubieran sospechado.

Stephen estaba a punto de doblerse de la risa. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar perder su seria compostura. Tony, por otro lado, no mostraba signos de desaceleración. Le estaba dando a los best sellers del New York Times una corrida por su dinero. Los eventos que mencionaba eran en su mayoría ciertos, pero cuando Tony los convirtió en una historia, Stephen ya no conocía a los dos hombres involucrados.

Trabajaron juntos para el proyecto de prótesis, pero no hubo _"amor a primera vista"_. Stephen estuvo al lado de Tony cuando fue operado, pero nunca _"se acostó al lado de Tony sin preocuparse por ello"._ Stephen terminó teniendo un accidente, pero no _"casi lloró porque ya no podría operar a Tony"_. Tony fue la definición de salud. La eliminación del reactor Arc no tuvo impactos negativos. ¿Y cuándo tuvieron _"una declaración romántica de amor en una cena a la luz de las velas"_? Tony espetó sobre la pasta casera.

La conferencia de prensa terminó con Stephen quitándose los guantes para mostrar las cicatrices en sus manos. Estaba cegado por los flashes de la cámara. Tony se puso de pie a su lado y lo miró con nostalgia. Stephen luchó contra piel de gallina en su espalda.

Su historia de sollozos fue bien recibida. Los fanáticos debatieron sobre el nombre de su ship y se crearon blogs en su honor. Con la curiosidad saciada, el mundo siguió avanzando. Stephen regresó a Kamar-Taj para entrenar, mientras que Tony continuó como Iron Man y dueño de Stark Industries.

 

**\----------**

 

El 5 de octubre de 2011, un equipo de petróleo ruso descubrió los restos de Valkyrie en el Océano Ártico. Los agentes de SHIELD tomaron los restos dentro de las veinticuatro horas del descubrimiento. Tony los vio tallar el cuerpo del Capitán América a través de los ojos de un Legionario.

Podrían haber peleado una vez lado a lado. Pudo haber sido una vez amigos. Había sido tentador confundirse con el capitán durante sus sueños, pero en memoria de lo que una vez fue, Tony resistió la tentación y mantuvo la vigilancia en nombre de Rogers por si Hydra lo encontraba en esta línea de tiempo. Eso fue lo último que Tony haría por él. De ahora en adelante, serían meros extraños. Tony había pasado el último año organizando cuidadosamente las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez. Esta vez, iban a jugar según sus reglas o averiguarían exactamente qué tan manipulador e influenciador podría llegar a ser. Después de todo, si iba a ser etiquetado con esos términos de todos modos, bien podría convertirlos en una ventaja real.

Dentro de los laboratorios de la Torre Stark, el proyecto antimagia de Tony y Stephen cojeaba. Ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia previa en el campo. Tony agregó las visitas a Kamar-Taj a su agenda y, poco a poco, construyó su base de datos al registrar nuevas firmas de energía. Stephen rutinariamente allanó la biblioteca Kamar-Taj. Leía en sueños usando proyección astral. Como resultado de su determinación compartida, comenzaron a experimentar con Mark 50 a prueba de magia antes de Navidad. Fue la eficiencia en su máxima expresión.

Fuera del laboratorio, la atención de Tony se dividió en partes iguales entre asistir a las reuniones de la junta, hacer apariciones públicas y servir de enlace con las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unisos. Mantuvo un firme control de la Legión de Hierro y observó el mundo con ojos sigilosos hasta que llegó la temporada navideña. Una vez más, Tony se encontró pasando Navidad y Año Nuevo con las mismas personas. Stephen, Pepper y Rhodey se reunieron en el techo de la Torre Stark para los fuegos artificiales mejorados de Tony. Cuando se abrió un caparazón, Tony encontró la mirada de Stephen con comprensión tácita.

Stephen había cambiado mucho durante el año pasado. Vestía ropa cómoda y casual en comparación con la rígida de tres piezas del año anterior. La sonrisa en sus labios era más cálida, la mirada en sus ojos menos nítida. Dos vetas de plata adornaban sus sienes, evidencia de los días que pasó preocupándose por sus manos.

O simplemente podría estar envejeciendo. Tony mismo había comenzado a ver manchas blancas en su pelo. Día tras día, el rico marrón chocolate se acercaba cada vez más a parecerse a cómo se había recordado a sí mismo de su vida pasada. Tony se preguntó cuánto le tomaría envejecer con el Suero de Súper Soldado en su sistema.

Otro rubor dorado de luz inundó el techo. En ese momento, Tony se preguntó quién veía Stephen de pie en la plataforma. ¿Era el mismo hombre que Stephen había conocido en la gala o se había transformado en alguien más también? Justamente, el nombrado se se estaba acercando a él. Tony miró a su alrededor, Pepper y Rhodey no estaban a la vista.

-Juro que pueden teletransportarse -bromeó Tony-. Te estás poniendo canoso, viejo -giró un mechón de pelo de Stephen en sus manos.

-Me añade sofisticación -Stephen pasó una mano temblorosa por los mechones de Tony también.

Fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno a su alrededor. Tony no estaba seguro de quién fue el que se inclinó primero, pero sus labios terminaron por encontrarse. El beso consistió solo de suaves y tiernos piquitos. Era la forma en que alguien besaba a la persona que amaba.

-Eres un tonto cursi -dijo Tony, separándose. Se estaba poniendo nervioso por la sensación cálida y zumbante en su pecho. La sensación parecía asociarse con Stephen últimamente. Tony nunca sentía frío en presencia de él.

Stephen retiró la mano enredada en el cabello de Tony y levantó la barbilla.

-Permítanme rectificar eso -con un gesto de su mano, un anillo de chispas de ámbar apareció a su lado. Stephen empujó a Tony a través de eso. Tony aterrizó de espaldas. El colchón era suave debajo de él.

-Presumido -se quejó Tony. Todo fue una mezcla de destello sin calor. Stephen sonrió maliciosamente.

JARVIS atenuó las luces.

 

\----------

 

Una de las primeras personas que Tony visitó en el nuevo año fue Vasily Karpov. Había estado ejecutando reconocimiento facial para encontrar al hombre desde Siberia. Por fin, JARVIS encontró su posición en Cleveland.

No es que a Tony le gustaran los espías, pero Karpov tenía algo que Tony quería. A saber, un pequeño libro rojo y dos deudas de sangre para pagar. Una vez que Tony localizó el Manual del Soldado de Invierno en la cabaña junto al lago de Karpov, aplastó el cráneo del hombre en pedazos. Tony aún no había terminado con la eliminación de Hydra, pero buscar al hombre que había supervisado el Programa de Soldados de Invierno y organizar el asesinato de sus padres fue un buen comienzo. No hubo piedad, no de él y no esta vez.

Tony presentó el manual al último Soldado de Invierno que quedaba. Preguntó una vez más a Barnes si le gustaría irse con el libro y, una vez más, Barnes dijo que no. Satisfecho de que tenía el pleno consentimiento del Soldado de Invierno, Tony se puso a trabajar. Programó sesiones de BARF para deshacer palabras detonantes de a una por vez. Algunas fueron más fáciles y algunas requirieron sesiones múltiples pero al final, Barnes llegó allí.

Estaba libre del condicionamiento de Hydra de una vez por todas.

El día en que Barnes soportó con éxito a Tony recitando todas sus palabras desencadenantes sin recaer, lloró. Eran lágrimas silenciosas y Tony no lo reconoció, pero él también tuvo una sensación sofocante en el pecho. Después de recuperarse de su arrebato emocional, Barnes salió afuera por primera vez en meses. El ex Soldado de Invierno cerró los ojos al sentir el calor del sol en su rostro. Para celebrarlo, Tony abrió dos cervezas y el par observó el atardecer desde el techo de la casa de seguridad.

-Gracias -murmuró Barnes mientras contemplaba la vista que tenía delante.

-No hay de qué -Tony tomó un trago de su cerveza-. Entonces, ¿dónde ahora?

-Creo que me gustaría viajar, ponerme al día con lo que me he perdido -Barnes tomó un trago de cerveza también-. Darle vida a "Bucky" otra vez.

-Eso suena bien.

Al día siguiente a su conversación, Bucky salió de la casa de seguridad. Después de asegurarse de que todos los involucrados en el programa estaban muertos o curados, Tony destruyó el Manual del Soldado de Invierno. Mientras recorría las instalaciones para prepararse para el cierre, notó un teléfono con disco ubicado en el escritorio.

«Si me necesitas, llámame», decía la nota de debajo.

Tony se encogió por la tecnología obsoleta, pero tomó el gesto de buena voluntad del ex Soldado de Invierno. Tenía la sensación de que podría serle útil algún día, si la velocidad a la que el Capitán América intentaba arrinconarlo en la Torre Stark era algo por lo que pasar.

Pensando en el otro Súper Soldado, Tony rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que casi desapareció en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Un mes o dos después de que el capitán fue descongelado, comenzó a solicitar hablar con Tony. Tony podía adivinar lo que SHIELD le había dicho al capitán incluso con doscientos puntos deducidos de su cociente intelectual. Al tener problemas más importantes con los que lidiar, Tony le había ordenado a su secretaria que lo rechazara educadamente.

Tony no tenía la menor ilusión de que Steve Rogers, de todas las personas, respetaría su deseo de dejarlo a su suerte. Estaba esperando su momento hasta que las circunstancias dictaran que debía tratar con el capitán. Tony había estado esperando que nunca fuera así. Dudó que su deseo se hiciera realidad, pero un hombre puede soñar.

Constantemente, los meses pasaron. Entre la supervisión de los proyectos de mascotas, Tony estaba atrapado haciendo presión para Stark Industries. Se estaban preparando para el lanzamiento de una nueva línea de tecnología Stark con interfaz holográfica. Hubo un tiempo en que Tony evitó bailar para los medios como si evitara una plaga cerebral, pero luego de probar una adoración pública sin precedentes, Tony admitió a regañadientes que algunas cosas eran simplemente más fáciles con la gente de su lado. Y como siempre, cuando había un atajo, Tony lo tomaba. Hizo alarde de su buen ángulo para las cámaras, mostró su sonrisa de hombre de negocios tan amplia que lastimó su rostro. Hizo los vuelos alrededor de Nueva York con la armadura su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. El buzón público de Iron Man se vio inundado con correos de admiradores de todo el mundo, muchos enviando a Tony un sincero agradecimiento por salvar sus vidas de una manera u otra.

Un tema recurrente había sido la gratitud sobre la Legión de Hierro por su papel en el alivio de desastres. A uno de los publicistas de Tony se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que él tomara una foto con todos los que había salvado, directamente como Iron Man o indirectamente a través de la Legión de Hierro. Cientos de personas se presentaron al evento solo en los Estados Unidos. En la foto, Tony sonrió con atuendo informal mientras estaba rodeado por un mar de gente. La foto fue tendencia número uno a nivel mundial durante una semana consecutiva. Su comentario más popular decía: Iron Man, salvando al mundo desde 2009.

Tony recibió una llamada personal del presidente Ellis más tarde. Ellis bromeó que si Tony mantenía el buen trabajo por más tiempo, Iron Man podría reemplazarlo en la Casa Blanca. Tony usó la publicidad para promocionar sus obras de caridad. Además de la Fundación Maria Stark, Tony creó otra organización de caridad autofinanciada dedicada a una gama mucho más amplia de personas necesitadas. Desde víctimas de desastres naturales hasta abuso doméstico, cuando la gente necesitaba esperanza, Tony Stark estaría allí para ellos de una manera u otra. Él lo llamó el "Espíritu de hierro", en el sentimiento de su vida pasada.

En la tarde del 30 de abril, JARVIS les informó de un pico de energía detectado desde el Tesseracto. Tony, que había estado sentado en su laboratorio esperando las últimas doce horas, respiró hondo.

Esto era, el momento en que había estado planeando.

Tony llamó con calma a Fury.

-Stark -el director saludó normalmente, pero la velocidad con la que recogió la llamada sugería lo contrario.

-Guárdalo -afirmó Tony-. Mueve el Tesseracto al desierto y despeja el área, te llamaré cuando llegue allí -a Tony no le preocupaba que Fury ignorase su consejo. Él había estado enviando el análisis del director durante los últimos seis meses pidiendo que se cerrara el proyecto. Tony sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible. Lo que realmente había querido hacer era plantar una semilla de duda en la mente de Fury.

Cuando el portal colapsó en su vida pasada, se había llevado todo el centro de investigación con él. Ninguno de los otros investigadores pudo haber predicho este resultado porque solo habían estado estudiando el Tesseracto en su forma latente. Pero al ser una de las personas científicamente más capaces del planeta, si Tony pintaba el Tesseracto como un artefacto peligroso listo para ser contraproducente en cualquier momento -conociendo a Fury-, se le ocurrirían planes de contingencia para sus planes de contingencia.

Tony sonrió cuando la lectura del Tesseract comenzó a moverse en su GPS.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -Stephen se paró junto a Tony en completo traje de brujo. En los últimos ocho meses, se había elevado al rango de Maestro en Kamar-Taj y se le concedió el honor de usar túnicas personalizadas. A pesar de las protestas de Stephen, Tony había ido a la ciudad diseñando el equipo para su novio-. Debería ir contigo.

-No... Recuerda, eres la carta bajo mi manga -dijo Tony mientras se vestía-. Mañana es el único ensayo final, te necesito para la noche de apertura -Tony se inclinó para besarla-. Ahora dame uno para la buena suerte.

Stephen a regañadientes le dio un beso a Tony.

-Estaré vigilando la alimentación desde aquí, pero si te golpean, vendré -dijo Stephen mientras pegaba su anillo de honda sobre la mesa.

-Cariño, yo seré el que estará dando golpes -Tony cerró el casco con un guiño de ojo-. Ahora si haces el honor -Stephen puso los ojos en blanco. Abrió un portal en el desierto de Mojave a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia del objetivo.

-Ten cuidado -advirtió Stephen.

-No te quedes despierto -Tony disparó los propulsores del traje y se fue. Cuando entró en el desierto, sus sensores indicaron que Veronica había entrado a la atmósfera de la Tierra detrás de él.

Tony sonrió.

Iba a lanzarle a Loki una fiesta de bienvenida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Estamos aquí! ¡Finalmente estamos aquí! *explota el tema de Vengadores aún más fuerte* ¡Casi veinte capítulos y 60,000 palabras después! Otro ENORME agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta ahora. Para aquellos que han leído la historia, comentado, suscrito o dejado un kudos, lo he dicho antes y lo diré de nuevo: ustedes son mi inspiración. Feliz año nuevo a todos, ¡y la mejor de las suertes para el próximo año! ;D"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [yo también les quiero agradecer. Sé que ni en pedo tendré la cantidad de vistas que posee la historia original en su haber pero aún así es mucho más de lo que esperaba recibir.
> 
> Sus comentarios, sus reacciones y/o votos son lo mejor que puedo recibir y alegran mis días con ellos.
> 
> Por favor, nunca dejen de ser así de geniales como han venido siendo hasta ahora :')
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios y arruinarles la historia a los demás, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Entonces esto comienza."

_«Noche, mayo 1 - lugar no revelado en el desierto de Mojave»_

Las tranquilas arenas del desierto fueron perturbadas por una ráfaga de viento. En el centro de un claro hecho por el hombre había un dispositivo circular. Se apretó contra el energizado Tesseracto mientras el interior del cubo se transformaba en una tormenta de remolinos de niebla negra. El Tesseracto luchaba contra sus limitaciones, enviando ondas de vibración a lo profundo de la tierra. Incapaz de contener la energía por más tiempo, un rayo de luz brillante brotó del artefacto. El rayo rasgó la cortina del tiempo y el espacio. A medida que el poder del Tesseracto crecía, la abertura se hizo cada vez más ancha y la vista de la arena cálida fue reemplazada por un portal sin luz. El portal colapsó después de haber alcanzado su límite. Una onda de choque pulsó el desierto. Los escalofríos fantasmales del espacio profundo permanecieron en la atmósfera. Arrodillándose donde alguna vez existió el portal una figura bañada en zarcillos de llamas azules apareció.

Loki abrió los ojos. Se levantó lentamente y se tomó un tiempo para recuperar sus sentidos. Su mente estaba nublada pero el deseo en su corazón ardía para siempre.

_«Midgard»_

La palabra apareció en sus oídos como si alguien la hubiera murmurado a su lado.

_«El reino de los mortales»_

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios justo cuando una gota de sudor rodó por sus mejillas. Loki parpadeó para alejarse del mareo. Apretó el puño y el cetro se clavó en la palma de su mano.

_«Loki»_ , la voz dijo. _«Príncipe de dos reinos pero rey de ninguno. Ha llegado el momento de aprovechar su gloria»._

-Uh-hola, Cuernitos -llamó otra voz, esta vez desde más lejos. Loki levantó la vista y vio una figura metálica volar sobre la duna de arena. Aterrizó ante él, haciendo una gran pirueta en el claro-. ¿Hay alguien en casa allí? -preguntó la imponente figura.

La bestia metálica le recordó a Loki al Destructor que lo custodiaba... no, usado para custodiar la bóveda de armas de Asgard. Aunque era diferente, el aire de peligro era el mismo.

-Soy Loki, de Asgard, y estoy aquí por un propósito glorioso...

-Mira -la voz electrónica lo interrumpió-, sé lo que estás planeando, pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelves al país de las hadas y ambos podemos tener la noche libre?

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? -Loki entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Un dios entre los tuyos? -alzó el cetro y un rayo de energía salió corriendo. Golpeó al hombre en el pecho pero, para su sorpresa, no causó el daño que Loki había imaginado. Un mandala naranja brillaba donde el golpe había aterrizado e irradiaba magia defensiva.

_«¿Hechiceros en Midgard?»_ Loki pensó. _«Imposible»_

-Sí, esa es la respuesta que esperaba -el hombre flexionó sus voluminosos brazos-. JARVIS, vamos a patearle el culo.

-Análisis de patrones de lucha habilitados -dijo otra voz electrónica pulida. La bestia cargó hacia Loki en un torbellino de engranajes. Aterrizó un golpe directo, enviando a Loki hacia atrás. El asgardiano se ajustó rápidamente en el aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies. Disparó otro rayo de energía desde el cetro, esta vez con más fuerza detrás del ataque. Golpeó al hombre en el hombro, ennegreciendo la armadura roja y dorada. El cableado expuesto silbó en el aire. Loki sonrió triunfante.

_«Como se esperaba, los pretendientes de Midgard no son rivales para el poder real»._

-Stephanie, ¿entiendes esto? -preguntó el hombre.

-Obviamente. La runa necesita algo de trabajo -una tercera voz se unió a la conversación-. Estoy analizando la firma de energía que está enviando de vuelta... Implementa el módulo B-17.

En el momento justo, una máquina roja en forma de diamante emergió detrás de las dunas. Orbitó cerca del hombre, fuera del alcance del fuego pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarlo en la batalla. Se abrió una escotilla y la máquina lanzó al aire piezas de armadura. Volaron hacia el hombre que había expulsado las partes de él que habían sufrido daños. Las piezas nuevas se integraron perfectamente en las antiguas con un suave clic.

Detrás de ellos, el portal colapsado envió otra onda de choque pulsando por el desierto. Como subproducto, el viaje interdimensional creó grupos de energía inestables. El suelo en el que se encontraban estaba a punto de ser tragado entero y, por lo que parecía, el otro hombre también lo sabía.

-De acuerdo, JARVIS, agarra el cubo, vamos a acelerar un poco las cosas -la máquina en órbita lanzó un contenedor que voló hacia el Tesseracto. Loki apuntó con su cetro pero fue interrumpido por una lluvia de balas. El hombre se lanzó sobre Loki, intercambiaron golpes, pero por alguna razón desconocida, a este le resultó cada vez más difícil asestar un golpe. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ataques fueran contrarrestados por completo. El hombre ganó la ventaja a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tiró el cetro de las manos de Loki y lo inmovilizó en la arena.

_«El cetro...»_ La voz en su cabeza siseó de nuevo. _«Recupéralo... ¡de una vez!»_

-JARVIS, agarra eso también -viendo a Loki mirar su arma, el hombre le dijo a su compañero invisible. Otro contenedor fue lanzado para capturar el artefacto. Tan pronto como cerró la tapa, Loki sintió que algo cortaba su conexión con ella-. Mira -dijo el hombre con simpatía-, a nadie le gusta un rostro magullado, pero para ser justos, esto es por tu propio bien -con esas palabras, levantó su puño en el aire. Engranajes giraron en el momento que el puño gigante se liberó de su zócalo. Todo quedó inmóvil por un instante, Loki pudo escuchar el suave ruido del contenedor haciendo su camino de regreso a la máquina y luego cayó sobre él todo a la vez.

-Despierta, despierta, despierta... -el hombre cantó cuando su puño se extendió y se retrajo para golpear a Loki repetidamente. Aunque no podía escucharlo, sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por el dolor, la ira y la sensación de la arena rascándose contra su rostro. Algo en el fondo de su mente se quebró y mientras el asalto del hombre continuaba, la cosa amenazó con romperse por completo.

-Los artículos están asegurados, señor -dijo la voz pulida.

-Bien, sácalas de aquí -ordenó el hombre, todavía ocupado golpeando a Loki en la arena. La máquina en órbita activó sus propulsores y desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

-Señor, el portal se está abriendo. ¿Puedo sugerirle una salida rápida?

-Sí, amigo, también lo noté... -el hombre asomó un vistazo al volátil equipo de energía. Volvió su atención a Loki con vigor renovado-. ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta...!

Loki no captó nada de lo que acaba de suceder, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar bajo la ferocidad de los repetidos golpes. La voz en su mente chilló cuando las grietas se profundizaron y con un último golpe del puño del hombre, la voz se desvaneció.

Loki cayó en una dichosa inconsciencia.

 

**\----------**

 

-Integridad estructural, siete por ciento... Sistema combinado de integridad, ochenta y tres por ciento... Integridad de la runa, doce por ciento... -Tony se apoyó contra la pared mientras JARVIS escaneaba el Hulkbuster. Estaban en la sala de informes de la Instalación Conjunta de Misión de Energía Oscura. Hasta ahora, nadie se había preocupado por reunirse con él, demasiado ocupado interrogando al prisionero, si Tony debía adivinar. Pero quedarse solo no significa que fuera libre de irse, por lo tanto, Tony estacionó el Hulkbuster y decidió hacer algo de mantenimiento. Al menos un agente junior pensó en traerle café.

-No está nada mal para la primera ronda -Tony silbó y tomó un sorbo del líquido marrón. Fue entretenido ver a JARVIS escanear el Hulkbuster con el Mark 50, prácticamente como verlo escanearse en tercera persona.

-Sin embargo, por la cantidad de trabajo que se incluyó en esto, esperaba algo mejor -la proyección holográfica de Stephen frunció el ceño desde su posición sobre la mesa-. Las runas estaban expirando, otros pocos golpes y tú habrías estado expuesto -Stephen recorrió la tableta que sostenía, anotando números en el proceso.

-Detente lambchop {N/T: 'esta palabra no tiene traducción real al español dado que es un mote cariñoso que se otorga a alguien pequeño y lindo. Como perdía su significado si lo doblaba, opté por dejarlo en inglés'}, lo hiciste genial -Tony tocó el holograma de Stephen en la nariz. Se detuvo cuando Stephen no reconoció el ridículo término de cariño-. Oye... no te rindas con eso. Esto es solo la primera ronda, ni siquiera sabíamos si las runas de protección podían contrarrestar la magia alienígena. Lo hiciste genial.

Con los hombros caídos, Stephen suspiró profundamente. Tony podía sentir la decepción del hechicero desde el otro lado de la pantalla, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, el doctor se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Estoy comenzando una nueva categoría de firmas de energía bajo las Gemas del Infinito. ¿Estás seguro de que no usó magia asgardiana?

-Sí, él estaba usando el palo luminoso del destino todo este tiempo. Ahora tenemos el Tesseracto y el cetro, Veronica se ha desconectado de la red, podemos... -Tony fue interrumpido por un intruso del lado de Stephen.

-Strange, te necesitamos. Ahora -dijo la voz áspera. Stephen salió brevemente del área de proyección del holograma. Voces amortiguadas conversaban en la distancia. Cuando Stephen reapareció, sus labios se fruncieron en una línea apretada.

-Tony, ¿estás a salvo en esas instalaciones?

-Sí. La única causa previsible de muerte es el aburrimiento. ¿Qué pasó? -a Tony no le gustaba el aspecto de las cosas.

-Me necesitan en el templo. Te informaré cuando regrese -Stephen se puso el anillo doble y conjuró un portal.

-Espera... -Tony lo llamó, pero sus palabras se perdieron por las chispas de color ámbar-. JARVIS, contacta a VIERNES -Tony golpeó su pie rápidamente mientras la llamada se conectaba. Después de unos segundos de discusión, JARVIS volvió a hablar con él.

-Señor, la Señorita VIERNES ha informado que el Dr. Strange está actualmente ocupado en Kamar-Taj. No puede acudir al teléfono, pero no está en peligro de muerte -Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Malditos hechiceros con su maldito negocio de templos. Este se suponía que era el día libre de Stephen.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. Fury irrumpió como si fuera un remolino de cuero negro. Entrecerrando su ojo bueno, se dispuso a hablar.

-Stark, el prisionero ha pedido hablar contigo.

-Ah, a tiempo. Respeto por el enemigo que lo ha vencido en la batalla... ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? -Tony se abrazó a Mark 50, pero mantuvo la placa frontal abierta-. Dirige el camino -los dos salieron de la sala de informes y caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al comedor. SHIELD había despejado esa sección de la instalación, solo el sonido de sus propios pasos hacía eco en el sector vacante.

-Los protocolos sociales dictan que debes decir "gracias" cuando alguien te salva el culo. Nuevamente -enfatizó Tony. Pasaron hileras de mesas vacías. Solo las luces de emergencia estaban encendidas para conservar energía. Tony había pasado tres semanas en las instalaciones para analizar el Tesseracto, pero nunca lo había visto tan desierto.

-¿Para nuestro beneficio o el tuyo? -dijo Fury-. Perdóname si no me inclino en señal de gratitud, pero estás aquí para obtener beneficios personales.

-Si por ganancia personal te refieres a salvar las vidas de docenas, entonces será mejor que yo "gane" más seguido -dijo Tony arrastrando las palabras.

Fury resopló. Él ralentizó sus pasos. La cafetería parecía no tener fin.

-Has hecho algunos amigos impresionantes, te dio tanto, pero el WSC quiere recuperar el Tesseracto.

-Claro, he perdido el contacto con mi módulo de servicio, pero lo devolveré lo antes posible.

-Stark, ¿crees que esto es una broma? -Fury se volvió hacia Tony.

A decir verdad, Tony no quería tocar las Gemas deñ Infinito ni con un palo de diez pies. Sabía cómo era esto, pero debía mantenerlas fuera del alcance hasta que Thor pudiera devolver tanto el Tesseracto como el cetro a Asgard. Tony no podría arriesgarse a que estas tuvieran algún contacto humano hasta que ambas piedras fueran enviadas fuera del mundo para siempre.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Tony-. Los problemas de rendimiento pueden ser potencialmente mortales, en uno de cada cinco.

-Estás muy lejos de ser intocable -presionó Fury-. Incluso si lo eres, piensa en las personas que te rodean.

El grupo se detuvo por completo.

-¿Qué... acabas de decir? -el tono de la voz de Tony no había cambiado, pero su sonrisa era discordante-. ¿Es esto una amenaza, director? -los pedazos del traje de Iron Man cambiaron con sus palabras. Los dedos de Tony picaban para disparar algo-. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que probaste eso?

-Piensa en esto como una advertencia. No habrá amenazas, al menos no de mí, pero te insto a que consideres las consecuencias de tus acciones. Te has construido un imperio, pero también has cabreado a algunas personas poderosas en el proceso -Fury mantuvo su tono cuidadosamente neutral.

-Dejame que yo me preocupe por eso. Mientras tanto, también te pido que consideres por qué el Tesseracto no está en manos enemigas, por qué esta instalación sigue en pie y por qué SHIELD aún existe -escupió Tony. Él y Fury estaban a centímetros de distancia. A diferencia de su última disputa con respecto a cierto asesino con lavado de cerebro, la sala estaba desierta y Tony estaba en su traje. Si él hubiese sido menos hombre, seguramente le hubiera dado una lección a Fury.

Una fuerte tos llamó la atención de Tony. Levantó la vista, en el entresuelo del comedor había un hombre vestido de azul, blanco y rojo. El Capitán América. Los ojos de Tony se ensancharon en una fracción de segundos. No esperaba que el capitán estuviera aquí. En su vida pasada, había llegado tarde a la fiesta, pero estaba seguro de que el capitán tampoco había llegado mucho antes. Tony supuso que tenía sentido, ya que le había dado a SHIELD muchas advertencias esta vez. Steve Rogers miró hacia abajo desde donde estaba parado. Una red de grietas se extendió desde la mano que colocó sobre la balaustrada de cristal. Tony se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí. Ahora que lo pensaba, Fury había eligido un lugar muy específico para fastidiar a Tony.

-Lo que sea que esté pensando hacer, señor Stark, le sugiero que no lo haga -dijo el capitán.

Por el amor de... supo que había caído directo en la trampa, Tony apretó los dientes. Apartó a Fury de su camino e ignoró la mirada indignada del capitán. Él no estaba de humor para tratar con Steve Rogers. Primero, estaba Loki y todavía estaba esperando noticias de Stephen. Tony disparó los propulsores de su traje y voló por el pasillo. Él había plantado un rastreador en Loki; él sabía dónde estaba el prisionero.

 

**\----------**

 

Tony se había puesta la máscara cuando entró en la bodega de carga. Había sido reutilizado para alojar a su invitado por la noche. En el centro del área de almacenamiento se envió una celda de vidrio especialmente para la ocasión. Un círculo de luces de construcción rodeaba la prisión como la única fuente de iluminación de la zona. Tony entrecerró los ojos bajo el brillo.

A pesar de su entorno, Loki se paseaba dentro de su celda con aire despreocupado. Pasó la mano por encima del cristal, casi sin tocarla. Gruesos cables extendidos desde el marco de metal de la prisión; la celda probablemente estaba electrificada. Sabiendo la predilección de Fury por lo dramático, Tony dudó que solo fuera desde adentro.

-Ese es un lugar acogedor, ¿cómo te está funcionando el dominio del mundo? -Tony llamó mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el príncipe caído. Su traje sonaba pesadamente con cada paso que daba y el sonido hacía eco en el almacén vacío, enmascarando el ruido de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Hombre de hierro -saludó Loki en voz baja-. Tus camaradas tenían los labios cerrados sobre ti -él dejó de caminar. Inclinó la cabeza minuciosamente a un lado mientras esperaba que Tony emergiera de las sombras-. No me dieron más que un nombre.

A esta distancia, Tony podía sentir el calor de la luz contra su cara. Loki se debía haber estado cocinando dentro de su celda. Tony la rodeó y apagó todas las luces, excepto una. Salió del Mark 50 y se enderezó la corbata, no dejando el alcance de la armadura, pero lo suficiente como para transmitir sinceridad-. Hubieran preferido que nunca nos conociéramos, pero aquí estamos.

-Reconocer la disputa entre tus filas, a un enemigo no menor... ¿es eso algo sabio? -Loki jadeó burlonamente.

-¿Qué tal si saltamos a la parte en la que eres útil para mí? Estoy contrarreloj aquí -Tony dio unos golpecitos en el reloj, matando la vigilancia en el área-. Cuéntame sobre la invasión. Quiero detalles.

Loki se movió más cerca hasta que estuvo a centímetros del vidrio. Su aliento empañaba la superficie, enviando destellos azules de electricidad de cuadro a cuadro.

-¿Cómo... lo sabías? Estabas preparado para mi llegada -susurró el príncipe-. Tú, un simple mortal. ¿Podrías ser bendecido con la visión?

-Has visto actuar a Tesseracto. No lo llamaría sutil -desde sus hombros tensos hasta las manos que estaban en sus bolsillos, Tony permaneció completamente quieto.

La esquina de los ojos de Loki se arrugaron en una sonrisa inocente.

-Dime, Hombre de Hierro... ¿hay hechiceros entre los tuyos? Las runas de tu armadura... -hizo un gesto hacia el traje- ¿son obra de los hombres?

-Tengo un novio amoroso -bromeó Tony. Loki frunció el ceño. Él no pareció establecer una conexión entre las dos ideas-. Pero eso no viene al caso -alzando ligeramente la voz, Tony continuó-. Mi punto es que soy la cara más amigable que verás en mucho, mucho tiempo y estoy perdiendo interés rápidamente. Será mejor que empieces a hablar o te dejaré con nuestro querido director. Lo has visto, alto, amenazante, obsesionado con luces brillantes, un verdadero encanto -Loki miró a Tony a los ojos. Trató de leerlo, pero este no le dio nada con que trabajar-. Tic tac, Rock of Ages.

El silencio llenó el espacio. El príncipe inspeccionó su entorno de nuevo, asimilando la celda electrificada y el traje de Iron Man de Tony. Cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo dejó caer el glamour que había estado sosteniendo. El Aesir que reveló temblaron de agotamiento. Un aura de enfermedad irradiaba desde su mismo centro. Su tez, una vez marfil, estaba empañada por cortes y magulladuras, la mayoría de los cuales Tony era responsable.

-Thanos... un poderoso tirano cósmico busca el Tesserato -a pesar de la confianza proyectada de Loki, sabía que su invasión había fallado. Había perdido la posesión del cetro y estaba varado en un planeta que no era más hospitalario para él que Asgard. Necesitaba nuevos aliados, porque cuando llegara el ejército de Chitauri, estod vendrían por su cabeza, sin siquiera dudarlo. Tony estaba seguro de que él era la mejor opción disponible.

-El Tesseracto es uno de las seis Gemas del Infinito. Me ordenaron abrir un portal desde el cual fluiría un ejército de Chitauri. Están dirigidos por uno de los sirvientes del tirano, conocido como The Other -Loki seleccionó sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-¿Dónde se abrirá el portal?

-En cualquier ciudad importante.

-¿Un ejército de cuántos?

-Todo lo que se necesite para reclamar la Tierra.

Durante su rápida sesión de preguntas, Tony tejió retazos de preguntas reales con cosas que ya sabía. Estaba buscando una dirección equivocada, pero hasta ahora, el infame mentiroso estaba diciendo la verdad. Tony lo había liberado de las garras de la Gema de la Mente, solo por eso Loki se lo debía.

-Mira, eso es lo que no entiendo -Tony se golpeó el mentón-. ¿Por qué un ejército? ¿Por qué no solo te digo que agarres el cubo y corras? Probablemente también tengas éxito. ¿Por qué el malvado señor del espacio quiere conquistar la Tierra?

Loki tragó incómodo.

-En mi estado anterior de... confusión, podría haber llegado a un acuerdo con él.

-¿Hiciste un trato con el malvado señor del espacio? -Tony se burló-. Sin ofender, Cuernitos. Puedes encestar un golpe, pero la fuerza bruta claramente no es tu fuerte.

-No subestimes a tus enemigos, Hombre de Hierro -frunció el ceño Loki.

Tony rodó los ojos. Oh, el orgullo.

-Tus ojos -Tony no le hizo caso a la hostilidad de Loki-, son verdes. ¿Sabes de qué color eran antes de que te llamara la atención? Tony se acercó también, salvo por el cristal entre ellos, él y Loki estaban a un paso de distancia-. No eran verdes. Este Thanos podría haberte dado la ilusión de un trato, pero no estabas en condiciones de hacer demandas. Lo que me lleva de vuelta a la pregunta: ¿por qué la Tierra?

Girándose bruscamente, Tony se paseó por la celda de Loki.

-He reflexionado sobre esto, y simplemente no lo entiendo. Somos la única civilización en este sector del universo, aparte de Vibranium, no tenemos recursos que valga la pena mencionar. Una vez que recuperaras el Tesseracto, la Tierra es inútil para él -Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Le faltaba una información crucial-. ¿Dónde está él?

-En Espacio Chitauri, conocido por muchos como el Santuario. Es el dominio de Thanos, un páramo arruinado desprovisto de otras formas de vida.

-¿También es rocoso, oscuro y sin presión atmosférica? -a Tony le recordaron escenas de una cierta visión.

Loki frunció el ceño ante la precisión de la descripción.

-Sí... -al darse cuenta de la curiosidad del embaucador, Tony siguió adelante antes de que Loki pudiera formular alguna otra pregunta.

-Si tuviera que expandirme a un territorio extranjero aislado que no esté conectado con mi imperio existente... no lo haría . No valdría la pena el esfuerzo, a menos que haya una gran posibilidad de rendimientos futuros.

-El Titán Loco trae solo muerte y destrucción. No importa dónde termine su reinado, solo que todo lo que existe eventualmente caerá bajo su dominio -Loki se estremeció ante la posibilidad.

-Y él planea lograr eso reuniendo las Gemas del Infinito.

-Sí.

Tony consideró la información. Ya sea a través del encuentro personal o del boca a boca, él sabía de la existencia de tres Gemas del Infinito de su vida pasada. Por el momento, la Gema de la Mente y del Espacio estaban a salvo con Veronica. Según Thor, la Gema de la Realidad fue escondida por su abuelo en un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarla. La gema permaneció allí hasta que fue descubierta accidentalmente por Jane Foster durante la Convergencia, que todavía estaba a más de un año de distancia. A primera vista, parecía que nada conectaba los acontecimientos, pero por alguna razón, las piedras habían logrado encontrar su camino a la Tierra.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Tony. ¿Podría ser?

-Bien, gracias por cooperar. Veré qué trato puedo solucionar para ti -una idea le vino a Tony. Giró sobre sus talones, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la armadura-. Oh, sí, una cosa más -él juntó sus manos alegremente-. Si fuera tú, me quedaría tranquilo. Puedes ignorar mi consejo, pero escaparte no te hará ningún favor. Necesitas amigos. Aprendí eso de la manera difícil -con ello, Tony entró en Mark 50. Cuando la placa frontal se cerró, apagó el intercomunicador exterior y le pidió a JARVIS que se contactara nuevamente con Stephen.

-Señor, el doctor sigue ocupado. ¿Le gustaría dejar un mensaje?

-Sí -Tony suspiró. Quería estar equivocado, pero hasta ahora, sus instintos nunca lo habían defraudado-. Dile que regrese lo antes posible, lo necesito en el laboratorio -Tony sacó el archivo más encriptado de su servidor, el que contenía una cronología de los eventos de su vida pasada.

-Y dile que busque hechizos de seguimiento. Creo que hay otras Gemas del Infinito en la Tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Habrá una explosión de 'nuevos' personajes en el próximo capítulo y estoy frotándome las manos con entusiasmo.
> 
> Por cierto chicos, he decidido dividir mi viejo tumblr en dos nuevos blogs. Está mi blog de fans ivivao3. Ven a buscarme si estás en tumblr, ¡pregunta en la casilla siempre abierta! ;D"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Me costó un huevo y la mitad de otro traducir las escenas de peleas de Tony y Loki en este capítulo. Espero haberme dado a entender lo mejor posible xD
> 
> Recuerden de no dejar spoilers en los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "En este capítulo, agregamos muchas más figuritas a la caja de juguetes."

Tony estaba hojeando la línea de tiempo en su HUD cuando se topó con Steve Rogers. El capitán lo había estado esperando por un tiempo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como un guardián estoico y bloqueó la única ruta de salida. La puerta de la bodega de carga se cerró detrás de Tony. Él soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-Señor Stark, he tenido la intención de hablar con usted -dijo el capitán. Después de esperar en Stark Tower durante meses sin ningún resultado, finalmente encontró su oportunidad.

-¿Quién eres? -Tony levantó su casco y arqueó una ceja perfectamente formada. La distancia entre ellos era un poco demasiado cerca para la comodidad, pero Tony no retrocedió.

-Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers, conocí a tu padre: Howard Stark. Trabajamos juntos durante la guerra -Steve se aclaró la garganta-. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. Espero por nuestro bien que las responda con sinceridad.

-¿Quieres respuestas? Así como la mitad del mundo, haz cola -Tony procedió a rodear a Steve. Fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

-Mi amigo, el sargento James Buchanan Barnes, de la 107ª, ¿dónde está?

Tony no dijo nada. Su mirada viajó desde la cara de Steve a la mano que estaba sobre él, luego de nuevo a la cara de Steve.

-Suéltame, a menos que quieras perderla.

Steve apretó la mandíbula, pero por lo contrario quitó la mano.

-Por favor, Sr. Stark. Esto es importante para mí. James... Bucky, está enfermo. Él necesita ayuda profesional.

-"Enfermo", ¿es eso lo que te dijeron? -Tony entrecerró los ojos al hombre que tenía delante-. Mira, Rogers, voy a decir esto una vez y solo una vez. Barnes dejó la custodia de SHIELD de buena gana. Ellos querían programarlo para convertirlo en su secuaz personal. No tengo idea de dónde está. Incluso si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Steve frunció el ceño. No había comprado su explicación y a Tony no le pudo haber importado menos. Con el paso de los años, la lista de personas a las quienes cuidaba se acortó considerablemente para luego volver a recortarse un poco más.

Había admirado al capitán por muchos años. Ese culto de héroe ciego había sido amplificado por la condescendencia de los demás. Incansablemente le recordaban que no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca lo valorarían lo suficiente, pero después de despertar junto a su mejor amigo y que pudiera volver a caminar, haber anulado la amenaza Extremis, recreado la Legión de Hierro, descubierto la magia y frustrado la de Loki junto con sus planes de apoderarse del Tesseracto, con la adición de Stephen en su vida, Siberia realmente parecía como si hubiera pasado una vida atrás. Tony no había tenido una pesadilla sobre las montañas nevadas en meses. Observó la mirada desaprobatoria de Steve y buscó profundamente en su corazón. Había esperado sentir algo, pero no había dolor, ni odio...

Tony no sintió nada.

-Señor, le pido disculpas por la interrupción, pero el Dr. Strange está en línea -le informó JARVIS.

-¿Ha vuelto? -Tony comprobó el tiempo. Era bien pasada la medianoche. Stephen tendía a ponerse irritable después de su hora de acostarse, por lo que Tony necesitaba apurarse-. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? -le dijo a Steve, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

Steve respiró profundamente. Su guante chirrió bajo la presión de su puño cerrado, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. SHIELD no pudo evitar que Barnes escapara de Tony y tampoco Steve.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece -dijo finalmente el capitán.

-¿En serio? -Tony parpadeó inocentemente-. Dime, ¿qué puede ser eso?

-Sabes muy bien de qué se trata.

-Tendrás que ser más específico.

-Mi escudo.

-Ah, ¿te refieres al frisbee que hizo mi padre en los años 40? -Tony chasqueó los dedos en una rápida sucesión-. Me temo que ya no te pertenece. Verás, mientras tú estabas haciendo tiempo bajo el hielo, hice a un SHIELD mucho más sólido. Me lo dieron, incluso tengo los papeles que lo prueban. Puedes intentar recuperarlo si quieres, pero está registrado bajo el nombre de la compañía. Y créame, Stark Industries tiene algunos abogados muy buenos.

-Stark, conocí a tu padre. A pesar de sus problemas, era un buen hombre. Él se habría sentido decepcionado al ver la forma en que estás actuando ahora... -el aire fue eliminado de los pulmones de Steve cuando Tony lo levantó y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-No te atrevas a hablar por él -Tony se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía que ser demasiado amable; el cuello de un súper soldado no se rompería tan fácilmente. Apretó todo el peso de la armadura contra Steve y frunció el ceño-. Tú no tienes ningún derecho.

Steve gruñó mientras luchaba contra el poder del traje. Se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ganando el suficiente impulso como para darle un cabezazo a Tony. La fuerza envió un destello blanco a través de la visión de Tony. Se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras Steve caía al suelo tosiendo. El par se puso de pie. Tony se cerró el casco. El HUD cobró vida cuando JARVIS escaneó al capitán para analizar el patrón de lucha. Sus repulsores zumbaban en el confinado pasillo. Tony levantó su brazo al mismo tiempo que Steve se puso en una posición defensiva, pero fueron interrumpidos por un anillo de chispas que se materializó en la pared.

-Tony, ¿estás bien? -Stephen salió del portal. Echó un vistazo a la situación y conjuró un látigo de magia Eldritch. Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron. Había olvidado todo sobre la llamada telefónica. Tony se apresuró a proteger a Stephen del súper soldado al mismo tiempo que Stephen intentaba pararse frente a Tony. Se chocaron el uno con el otro. Stephen soltó un gruñido de dolor al aplastar el traje de Tony.

-¡Mierda! -el Mark 50 liberó a Tony de su estadía. Corrió para ubicarse a un lado de Stephen-. ¿Estás bien? -Tony preguntó mientras ayudaba a Stephen a ponerse de pie. El Mark 50 estaba vigilante junto a ellos, sus ojos estrechos miraban a Steve sin perderlo de vista.

-Tenemos que trabajar en la coordinación -Stephen miró a Steve cautelosamente-. ¿Hay algún problema? -le preguntó a Tony.

-Eso depende, ¿hay algún problema, capitán? -la mirada de Tony tenía claras intensiones de hacer a Steve terminar lo que habían empezado, pero Steve no mordió el anzuelo.

-Usted debe ser el Sr. Strange -Steve se volvió hacia Stephen-. He leído su expediente.

-Dr. Strange -corrigió Stephen-. Si no hay nada más, nos vamos -Stephen no mostró signos de caer en los encantos de boy scout de Steve, que Tony debía admitir que fue uno de los primeros en caer. Stephen conjuró otro portal. Este dirigía al hall de la Torre Stark y le hizo una seña a Tony para que lo siguiera.

-Aún tengo una especie de interrogatorio pendiente aquí -dijo Tony, pero Stephen hizo una señal una vez más con un gesto más exagerado.

-Te devolveré en un portal -Stephen parecía tener asuntos urgentes para discutir. Tony supuso que Steve y "quienquiera" que estuviera viendo la cámara de vigilancia ya había visto las habilidades de Stephen. Con un encogimiento de hombros, él también entró al portal, dejando al capitán solo en el pasillo.

 

**\----------**

 

La pareja se instaló en la cocina del hall. El aroma del café llenaba el aire y un suave sonido de remolino prometía bebidas calientes. Había sido un día largo para los dos. Tony había estado ocupado supervisando el Tesseracto desde la tarde de ayer y Stephen había estado haciendo preparativos de última hora hasta que fue llamado a Kamar-Taj.

Tony se sentía bien con su resistencia semi-súper soldado, pero Stephen parecía muy agotado. No lo mostró durante su encuentro con Steve, pero una vez que estuvo de vuelta en la seguridad de la Torre Stark, Stephen se dejó caer en un taburete y se acunó cautelosamente entre sus manos. Tony se sentó junto a Stephen con dos tazas de café. A ambos les gustabanegro sin leche o azúcar, simplemente otra forma de hacer clic juntos. Stephen asintió en señal de agradecimiento, pero por lo demás no emitió ningún sonido.

-Eso fue imprudente de tu parte, intervenir así -Tony tomó un sorbo de su bebida e hizo todo lo posible para no sonar confrontativo.

-Cuando recibí tu mensaje, traté de devolver la llamada. JARVIS me dijo que estabas ocupado. Mientras estaba dejando un mensaje, la situación se actualizó a un encuentro hostil. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? -Stephen se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se bebió la mitad de su bebida.

-Te ofrecí acceso ilimitado a mi sistema.

-Lo cual rechacé -dijo Stephen con severidad,,pero se suavizó cuando vio la expresión cuidadosa de Tony-. No debería saber lo que estás haciendo en todo momento. Tu privacidad es importante. Este sistema de llamadas que tenemos funciona, pero quizás para evitar confusiones futuras, debemos levantar la restricción cuando uno de nosotros está en peligro. Esto lo aplicará también VIERNES.

-Estoy de acuerdo -Tony golpeó con el dedo en el mostrador de la cocina, eso lo ayudaba a pensar-. Entonces... ¿problemas en el templo?

Stephen asintió.

-Durante la noche, un antiguo Maestro con el nombre de Kaecilius robó algunas páginas del Libro de Cagliostro. Así ganó conocimiento de un ritual prohibido.

-¿De eso se trataba todo el alboroto? ¿Robo de una propiedad menor?

-Él decapitó al bibliotecario, Tony.

-Oh... -Tony hizo una mueca-. Eso es rudo.

-Bastante -repitió Stephen-. Kaecilius ahora tiene los medios para contactar a Dormammu, una entidad interdimensional que ejerce un poder inimaginable. Él es el regente de la Dimensión Oscura. Si Kaecilius logra traer a Dormammu a la Tierra, todo estaría perdido.

-Esto podría estar pidiendo demasiado -Tony rodó sus ojos-, ¿pero podemos lidiar con un apocalipsis a la vez?

-Lo sé -Stephen volvió a masajearse la cabeza-. ¿Cómo estuvo la invasión?

-Frustrado, por ahora. Loki se quedará en su celda, pero lo dudo mucho -Tony revisó el rastreador que plantó sobre el embaucador. La señal parpadeó constantemente desde donde Tony lo había dejado. Solo esperaba que Loki permaneciera allí, al menos hasta que Thor llegara-. ¿Tienes que capturar a Kaecilius?

-No, otros Maestros más hábiles con el rastreo tuvieron la tarea de encontrarlo. Kaecilius se mueve con frecuencia. Tomaría tiempo localizar su paradero... -mientras Stephen explicaba la teoría detrás del seguimiento de la magia, Tony se distrajo con sus propios pensamientos. Cuanto más consideraba las palabras de Stephen, más se llenaba su pecho de una extraña sensación incómoda.

Objetivamente, Tony sabía que esta escaramuza en el templo no debería ser motivo de preocupación, ya que la Tierra se había recuperado después de la Batalla de Nueva York. Pero en su memoria, Stephen continuó operando como neurocirujano después de la Batalla de Nueva York también. A sabiendas o no, las acciones de Tony ya habían alterado la línea de tiempo. Stephen ahora perdió el uso de sus manos y era un Maestro de las Artes Místicas. Si su intromisión de alguna manera había resultado en un cambio en el destino de Stephen y sus acciones habían resultado en un efecto mariposa de la formación de eventos que no habían ocurrido previamente... entonces nada era seguro en lo que estaba por venir.

-... Tony -la llamada de Stephen lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí? -Tony parpadeó, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de sí?

-Gemas del Infinito -repitió Stephen-, más Gemas del Infinito en la Tierra.

-Oh, sí. Tuve una conversación esclarecedora con nuestro dios residente... -Tony pasó a resumirle los eventos de la última hora.

-¿Crees que la razón por la cual Thanos quiere invadir la Tierra es porque hay otras Gemas del Infinito escondidas por aquí? -Stephen intentó racionalizar la idea.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo. Si esta teoría no funciona, me quedo sin ideas, pero mira esto -Tony agarró su tableta y se conectó con la transmisión en vivo dentro de Veronica. JARVIS había estado recibiendo actualizaciones constantes de Veronica a través de una conexión segura. Debido a la rigidez del espacio, la transmisión estaba muy sesgada. Dentro del módulo de servicio, los contenedores que albergaban el Tesseracto y el cetro orbitaban entre sí como si estuvieran inmersos en un intrincado baile.

-¿No se ven como si estuvieran atraídos el uno al otro? -Tony dijo mientras el par observaba-. Si lo piensas bien, tiene mucho sentido. ¿Cómo sabía Thanos que el Tesseracto estaba en la Tierra? Él tenía la Gema de la Mente. Sí, teóricamente, las gemas están interconectadas, entonces podría haber usado una para rastrear al resto.

-Pero durante el año pasado, Stark Industries ha disparado más satélites a la órbita baja de lo que puedo contar. ¿Alguno de ellos ya no hubiera recogido algo?

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre que la magia es una rama diferente de la ciencia? Me llevó días dibujar un vínculo tangible entre los dos. Hay cosas invisibles para nosotros debido a nuestra limitada capacidad científica, como la Materia Oscura y la Energía Oscura. Las firmas de energía de la Gema de la Mente y la Gema del Espacio no son nada iguales. ¿Qué pasa si ya hemos recogido otras firmas, pero todavía no lo sabemos? -la mente de Tony corrió en una tangente-. ¿Por qué Thanos le dio a Loki el cetro? Regalar una gema que ya estaba en su poder era innecesario, arriesgado y contraintuitivo para su objetivo. Tal vez la única forma de encontrar una Gema del Infinito...

-... es usando otra Gema del Infinito -Stephen terminó la oración de Tony-. Loki fue guiado por el cetro. ¿Dónde crees que estén las otras gemas?

-No lo sé, ¡nunca había llegado tan lejos! -Tony dejó escapar debido al subidón de adrenalina. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sintió como si alguien hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

Stephen frunció el ceño confundido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, JARVIS lo interrumpió con una actualización de SHIELD-. Señor, el Director Fury solicita su presencia en la instalación. A SHIELD le gustaría transportar al prisionero a un lugar más seguro.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por una vez, Fury le fue de utilidad.

-Volveré, tú deberías tomar unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de que salga el sol.

-Sí, no puedo pensar con claridad -Stephen estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos-. Tú también deberías dormir algo, mañana será un día largo.

-Voy a cabecear después de que Loki esté asegurado. JARVIS se asegurará de que nadie me moleste mientras duermo -dijo Tony en tono de broma, pero Stephen estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad-. Puedo cuidarme solo -agregó Tony.

-Teniendo en cuenta tu historial anterior, eso no es en absoluto tranquilizador -murmuró Stephen. Él rodeó su mano en el aire. Tony cruzó el portal con un guiño, ajeno a la expresión meditabunda del doctor.

 

**\----------**

 

_«A la mañana 2 de mayo - lugar no revelado por encima del Océano Atlántico»_

Según las coordenadas de Tony, Stephen llegó al Helicarrier cinco minutos antes de las 10:00 a.m. SHIELD confió en estas fortalezas móviles como bases estratégicas desde las cuales podrían realizar una variedad de operaciones de reconocimiento, despliegue furtivo o ataque directo.

Tony se encontró con Stephen en el pasillo para ir a interrogarlo o, mejor dicho, informarlo. Tony llevaba su traje de tres piezas mientras Stephen usaba las túnicas de hechicero que Tony había hecho para él. Fueron cortados de un material azul marino que desprendía la apariencia de algodón pero brillaba sospechosamente bajo la luz correcta. El atuendo se completaba con sutiles artilugios escondidos en correas de cuero y el reloj/guatelete que alberga a VIERNES.

A menos que necesitara mezclarse, ahora era el atuendo por defecto de Stephen. Tony notó que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Stephen aprendía a enorgullecerse cada vez más de ser un Maestro de las Artes Místicas. Ya no se distanciaba de su identidad y admitía abiertamente que él era un hechicero y un cirujano al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez, SHIELD había elegido una sala de reuniones sellada en lugar del espacio informal sobre el centro de comando. Los dos fueron los últimos en llegar. Las caras familiares ya se habían reunido dentro. Steve estaba sentado junto al Director Fury, mientras que el Agente Coulson y Maria Hill se encontraban leyendo papeleo no muy lejos de la habitación. Al otro lado de la mesa, Clint inspeccionaba la habitación mientras Natasha hablaba con Bruce. El Dr. Erik Selvig se encontraba sentado encorvado cerca de la salida solo. Era la única adición nueva, aunque su presencia era muy deseada ya que era un astrofísico respetado, había estudiado el Tesseracto en detalle y tenía experiencia previa en contactar con los asgardianos. Además, esta vez no le habían lavado el cerebro, lo cual siempre era una ventaja.

-Casa llena -Tony silbó al verlo.

-Stark -dijo Fury-, y tú debes ser el Dr. Strange.

-Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange, representando a los hechiceros de Kamar-Taj -Stephen observó la expresión de cada persona alrededor de la mesa-. Me gustaría ofrecer mi ayuda en asuntos relacionados con las Artes Místicas.

-Consultor de tecnología -Tony se señaló a sí mismo-. Consultor mágico -señalando a Stephen.

-Humph... ¿hechiceros? -se burló Clint-. No ves eso todos los días.

-De todas las personas en esta sala, ¿quién está A) usando un arma de la Edad de Piedra y B) no la está usando? -a veces a Tony le dolía físicamente reprimir sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Tony... -dijo Stephen justo cuando Clint se enderezó de su silla. Tony levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Fury se aclaró la garganta.

-De acuerdo con el informe de la misión que llenaron anoche, estamos bajo la amenaza de una invasión extraterrestre.

-Eso es correcto. Me alegra que alguien lo haya leído -dijo Tony mientras él y Stephen tomaban asiento.

-Pero también dejó muchos espacios en blanco, como el siempre importante "por qué" -años de trabajo de espionaje le habían enseñado a Fury a pensar en líneas similares a las de él. Tony podría haber adquirido esas habilidades desde un entorno diferente, pero su tendencia a erradicar la causa primero era la misma-. ¿Por qué los alienígenas quieren invadir la Tierra?

-¿Por qué no hablas con Rock of Ages tú mismo? Yo solo soy un hombre y solo puedo hacer tanto.

Fury intercambió miradas con Natasha, quien asintió y sacó la señal de vigilancia. Al otro lado de la pantalla, Loki estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de su nueva celda, en la que en la vida pasada de Tony caería desde el Helicarrier con solo presionar un botón. El dios estaba meditando. Los moretones en su cara ya habían comenzado a sanar.

-Desde que te fuiste, él se negó a darnos algo útil. Tony... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Loki? -Natasha preguntó en voz baja.

-Señorita Romanov, la lectura es el regalo del conocimiento. Yo ya me he dado a explicar a fondo -los sentidos de Tony se habían agudizado a lo largo de los años. Incluso si no conociera a la espía rusa, todavía habría olido su falta de sinceridad a kilómetros de distancia.

-Señor Stark, si queremos trabajar juntos, tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro -dijo Steve-. Ante una amenaza de esta escala, tenemos que trabajar en equipo -esto hizo que Stephen frunciera las cejas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -Maria Hill habló desde el final de la sala. Ella era toda la subdirectora profesional que Tony recordaba-. Hay muchos preparativos por hacer. No podemos hacer eso si la información nos es retenida.

-Eso suponiendo que estuviera ocultando información.

-¿Y no lo está haciendo? -preguntó Clint.

-Mira, este es un caso clásico en que la persona menos útil hace las suposiciones más importantes -Tony sabía dónde golpear para molestar a Clint y él siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga más profundamente.

-Si no tienes nada que esconder, no hubieras interrumpido el vídeo de seguridad -dijo Natasha.

-¿Crees que Loki me habría dado algo si no hubiera hecho eso? -el temperamento de Tony comenzaba a destellar-. Para ser espías profesionales, ninguno de ustedes es muy bueno en sus trabajos. De nuevo, ¿cuál fue tu primer intento? Oh, ya lo sé, lo asaré con luces. Eso lo mantendrá calentito -Clint se levantó de su asiento y Natasha lo contuvo.

-¡Chicos! -la sala fue silenciada por un fuerte grito. El grupo se volvió hacia Bruce, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora-. Necesitamos concentrarnos. En lugar de echarle la culpa, ¿podemos centrarnos en la información que tenemos? Todavía es bastante -dijo Bruce mientras hacía tapping en el informe de la misión de Tony-. Conocemos la fecha de la invasión, que es cada vez que Loki envía señal y el lugar que es cualquier ciudad importante -Bruce hojeó el informe de nuevo-. Si podemos hacer que Loki trabaje con nosotros, podemos liderar al ejército alienígena...

-... directo a una trampa -Tony y Bruce completaron la segunda mitad de la oración juntos. Tony se sintió aliviado de ver a Bruce tan encendido como su vida pasada-. Y esto, Dr. Banner, es la razón por la que es mi segunda persona favorita en la sala. Es todo un logro porque Stephen se lleva la palma de oro por defecto.

-Dr. Banner, abrir el portal es lo que Loki quizo todo este tiempo -dijo Steve.

-Y tú debes saber exactamente lo que Loki quiere -en retrospectiva, Tony se preguntó por qué le llevó tanto tiempo ver que él y Steve eran simplemente incompatibles; ambos como compañeros de equipo y como amigos-. O nos ocupamos de esta invasión mientras tenemos ventaja o podemos hacer esto a ciegas cinco o diez años más tarde y desperdiciar la inteligencia que tenemos ahora. Esas cosas -señaló Tony al cielo-, no se van a ir.

-Pondría en peligro millones de vidas.

Tony se tragó su enojo. No podía entender a Steve, nunca entendió a Steve. La guerra vendrá, tomar la iniciativa era la única forma de sobrevivir.

-Capitán -dijo Bruce mientras se quitaba las gafas para leer. Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza-. Hablando por experiencia, huir de tus problemas no te lleva a ninguna parte.

-Todavía tenemos que encontrar una manera de estabilizar el portal, no sea cosa que repitamos lo que sucedió en el desierto -dijo Selvig con los ojos hinchados y estrechándose las manos. Él no debe haber dormido desde que Loki llegó tampoco-. Se colapsará nuevamente si no contrarrestamos el efecto de túnel cuántico, dado que todavía tenemos una fuente de energía.

-Déjame a mí preocuparme por el cubo y usted solo concéntrese en poner la teoría a punto -Tony no había planeado mantener a Veronica fuera de la red por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegara el momento, la llamaría de inmediato.

-Todo esto asumiendo que podemos confiar en Loki -dijo Natasha.

-De todos modos, esta no es una decisión que estamos preparados para hacer -Fury intercambió miradas con Coulson y Maria Hill-. Informaré al Consejo de Seguridad Mundial sobre el resultado de esta reunión.

-Mientras estés en eso, llama a Rhodey también -Fury apuntó a Tony con una mirada que sugería que sabía lo que él estaba tratando de hacer. Tony respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Necesitarás a la Legión.

-El Dr. Selvig y yo podemos trabajar para estabilizar el portal -Bruce se volvió hacia Tony-. También podríamos utilizar su experiencia en ingeniería mecatrónica, Dr. Stark.

-Llámame Tony -Tony se inclinó sobre la mesa y estrechó la mano de Bruce.

Había echado de menos jugar en el laboratorio con Bruce. Con el tiempo, Tony había llegado a aceptar que, debido a varias razones, Bruce podría no haber estado listo o estaba dispuesto a aceptar el nivel de cercanía que él había estado esperando. Y, sinceramente, Tony estaba bien con eso ahora. Todavía no sabía lo que le sucedió a Bruce después de los acontecimientos de Ultrón o si su compañero de ciencias había desaparecido para dejarlo soportar las consecuencias, pero ese era un misterio de la vida pasada de Tony que nunca resolvería. Él no estaba en contra de reavivar la amistad que él y Bruce compartían, pero tampoco iba a suplicarlo como lo hizo la última vez. Iba a recostarse y tomar las cosas con calma, ver si la amistad aún se construía incluso no dando él los primeros pasos.

_«No ofrezcas demasiado, y no lo ofrezcas demasiado rápido»_

Tony se recordaría a sí mismo un "estaré cerca", terminando con lo que esperaba fuera un leve estímulo.

El grupo concluyó la sesión discutiendo algunos detalles más. No pudieron llegar a un consenso sobre si el portal debería abrirse, con Tony y Bruce en apoyo de su apertura y el Capitán América firmemente en contra. El resto del grupo no tenía preferencia o estaba esperando más información. A pesar de todo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberían volver a reunirse después de recibir noticias de la CSM y de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos.

-Dr. Strange -una voz siguió a Tony y Stephen fuera de la sala de informes-. Agente Phil Coulson de SHIELD -dijo Coulson. Le ofreció a Stephen su mano.

Este la sacudió a regañadientes.

-Un placer.

-Si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado sobre sus habilidades y la organización que representa -Coulson no había dicho una palabra durante la reunión. Había optado por observar la tensión en la habitación desde su lugar.

-En realidad, sí, nos importa -Tony intervino.

-Estaba hablando con el Dr. Strange, Dr. Stark -como SHIELD nunca logró infiltrarse en la casa de Malibu de Tony, Coulson y Tony eran prácticamente dos extraños en esta vida. El agente mantuvo un aire de distante profesionalismo.

-En realidad, sí, nos importa -Stephen repitió la respuesta de Tony palabra por palabra-. Toda su organización necesita saber que no tengo la intención real de afiliarme a su organización. Estoy aquí porque estos son tiempos difíciles y soy el único que es capaz y está dispuesto a actuar como asesor de las Artes Místicas -la voz de Stephen era pareja, pero Tony podía ver por la respuesta cortante que él no estaba satisfecho-. Solo me contactaré a través de Tony. Por la presente, le doy permiso a Tony para actuar en mi nombre.

Un agente experimentado como Coulson sabía cuándo era demasiado tarde para conseguir las gracias de alguien.

-Muy bien, pero aún tenemos que entender el alcance de sus servicios.

Tony sonrió triunfante.

-Llenaremos un formulario de subconsulta.

-Trata de no dejar ningún espacio en blanco esta vez.

-No prometo nada -dijo Tony mientras Stephen y él giraban sobre sus talones.

-Lo necesitamos, Stark -llamó Coulson.

-Más de lo que crees.

-No tanto.

-Eso es genial porque ustedes deberían aprender a cuidarse a sí mismos -chilló Tony. Entró en el portal que Stephen conjuró-. Mientras tanto, llama a la Torre Stark si llega a ocurrir otro incendio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Admito que me estoy apegado sentimentalmente a la Torre Stark..."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [les juro que ese comentario hiper random era la traducción de las notas de Iviv xDDD
> 
> En fin, si ven que tuve algún error en la traducción por favor, no tengan miedo en decírmelo. Yo no muerdo... No al menos que me lo pidan ;)
> 
> Okno xDDD
> 
> Ya, en serio. No tengo problemas en aceptar mis errores, chicos. n.n
> 
> También recuerden que si van a comentar, por favor, no dejen spoilers. Respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

La noche en que llegó Thor, las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, SHIELD y el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad entraron en un punto muerto. Habían estado absortos en un acalorado debate desde la tarde de ayer y ninguna organización podía convencer a las otras dos del mejor curso de acción. Stephen se había ido a Kamar-Taj para buscar el consejo de El Ancestral sobre la supresión de la magia. Tony, queriendo evitar los argumentos circulares, había rechazado la invitación a participar en la reunión. Por lo tanto, estaba disponible cuando Thor pateó la puerta de entrada.

Thor atravesó el Helicarrier en línea recta hacia la celda de Loki. Arrancó a todos los que se atrevieron a bloquear su camino. Llegó a la sala de contención en cuestión de minutos, pero antes de que pudiera romper el cristal, fue rechazado por un repulsor.

-Tormenta Tropical, ¿el daño a la propiedad no es una ofensa en el país de las hadas? -la voz de Tony sonó a través de su placa frontal-. Y para que quede claro, si arañas ese cristal, a tú hermanito se lo dejarán caer 30,000 pies envuelto en una trampa de acero. No digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡Libera a mi hermano! -rugió el Dios del Trueno-. Él no es más que un mensajero, sin haber hecho ningún daño. Loki puede estar equivocado, pero él es de Asgard.

-Habría usado una palabra un poco más fuerte que "equivocado" -Tony luchó contra la necesidad de hacer comillas con sus manos-, y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, trató de conquistar la Tierra.

-Es cierto -dijo Loki desde su celda.

-¡Ash! -Thor replicó-. Esto está más allá de ti, hombre de metal. Entrega el Tesseracto y libera a tu prisionero. Loki se enfrentará a la justicia asgardiana. Él será llevado ante el Padre Supremo y se le dará un juicio justo...

-¡Ja! -se burló Loki-. Como de seguro estoy que eso pasará.

-... para responder por sus crímenes -terminó Thor. Se volvió hacia Loki-. Hermano, debes ver el error de tus caminos. Heimdall ha dado su palabra para decir lo que vio. ¡Podemos probar tu inocencia todavía!

-Dime, Odinson -escupió Loki-, con el Bifrost desaparecido, ¿cuánta energía oscura tuvo que reunir el Todopoderoso para conjurarte aquí, en tu "preciosa" Tierra? -Loki observó la destrucción a su alrededor. Un escuadrón de agentes fuertemente armados bloqueó la entrada improvisada de Thor, entre ellos estaba el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra y Hawkeye. Tony les hizo señas para que se retiraran-. ¿Y con qué propósito? El Hombre de Hierro me derrotó. No soy más que un prisionero de guerra, sin utilidad para Asgard.

-¡Eres mi hermano! -gritó Thor-. Pensamos que estabas muerto...

-¿Lloraste?

-Todos lo hicimos. Nuestro Padre...

-¡Tu padre! -espetó Loki-. Un mentiroso y un ladrón, que te conjuró aquí para tomar el Tesseracto por la fuerza -las palabras del embaucador atascaron los engranajes en la mente de Tony, pero lo alcanzó rápidamente y esto lo hizo sonreír dentro de su casco. Tenía que cedérselo a Loki; el Dios de las Travesuras tenía una lengua filosa. Sin el conocimiento de su vida pasada, él también habría caído en la trampa-. Qué benévolo, dejar a la Tierra indefensa frente a una invasión -la transición de Loki fue perfecta-, para quitarles su único medio de supervivencia.

-Pensé que el Tesseracto abría el portal para el Chitauri -dijo Tony, jugando al mismo juego que ellos.

-Hay otras formas de cruzar el vacío, muy parecidas a las que acabas de presenciar -Loki hizo un gesto a Thor con la barbilla, que no llegó utilizando la Gemas del Infinitos recientemente capturadas por Tony-. Es más costoso, pero puede hacerse. Cuando los Chitauri vengan a la Tierra, solo el Tesseracto podrá sellar la brecha.

-¡Tergiversas mis intenciones! -exclamó Thor.

-Entonces vete solo conmigo como tu prisionero.

-No podemos regresar sin el Tesseracto.

Tony abrió su placa frontal. Thor nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Cada una de las palabras de Loki se entrelazaba con la siguiente.

-Loki tiene razón. No puedo darte el Tesseracto. La Tierra lo necesita.

-Hombre de metal...

-Iron Man -corrigió Tony.

-Hombre de hierro -Thor se había calmado de su alboroto-. No debes caer en el engaño. Por mucho que me duela, no se puede confiar en Loki.

-Hiciste más daño a la propiedad en los últimos diez minutos que Loki desde que llegó.

Detrás del cristal de su celda, Loki no intentó ocultar su sonrisa. Thor una vez le dio a Tony un resumen del pasado de Loki, así que él sabía por qué este temía el volver a Asgard. Tony no estaba seguro si Thanos realmente podría abrir un portal usando otros medios, Loki podría mentir entre dientes, pero sabía dos cosas con certeza: necesitaba que Loki se comunicara con el ejército Chitauri y necesitaba que el Tesseracto abriera el portal.

Tony aún deseaba enviar a ambas Gemas del Infinito fuera de este mundo lo antes posible, pero solo podría desligarse de ellas una vez que se hubiera resuelto el asunto Chitauri. De lo contrario, en el caso de la segunda invasión, la Tierra tendría que defenderse de dos ejércitos al mismo tiempo. Por el momento, sus objetivos se alinearon milagrosamente. En ese sentido, Tony no se oponía a ayudar a Loki a promover su propia causa.

-Soy un amigo de la Tierra -dijo Thor.

-Él está diciendo la verdad -una voz sonó desde la entrada improvisada de Thor. Selvig empujó a los agentes de SHIELD que habían sellado el área-. Puedes confiar en este hombre -le dijo Selvig a Tony.

-¡Erik! -Thor sonrió al ver una cara familiar-. ¡Estás aquí! ¿Cómo está la bella dama Jane?

Selvig hizo una mueca.

-Enojada, pero lo discutiremos luego. Tony, deberíamos dejar que Thor se vaya con Loki.

-¿Y renunciar a nuestra única fuente de información? -Tony mantuvo su postura-. Loki y el Tesseracto se quedan aquí hasta que la invasión termine. Después de eso, son todos tuyos.

Thor consideró las palabras de Tony.

-Una petición razonable -intercambió miradas con Selvig, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo-. Muy bien, Loki ha llevado la guerra a tu puerta. Ayudaré a la Tierra en la próxima batalla. A cambio, le pido que se separen de Loki y Tesseracto después de que la acción haya terminado.

-De acuerdo.

-Stark, tenemos que esperar a Fury en este... -Natasha comenzó, pero ella fue interrumpida por Thor.

-Ustedes los humanos son tan mezquinos y pequeños -se burló Thor-. Te escondes detrás del Hombre de Hierro, pero cuestionas sus decisiones.

-¿Defiendes al hombre que capturó a tu hermano? -Tony negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Natasha. La Viuda Negra sabía cómo alimentar un conflicto, pero estaba a punto de quedar ciega por la lógica asgardiana.

-Sí. El Hombre de Hierro luchó honorablemente, más que cualquiera de ustedes -el duro brillo en los ojos de Thor sugería que sabía todo lo que le había sucedido a Loki desde su llegada-. No voy a ser un tonto. Un acuerdo ha sido alcanzado. ¡Liberarás a mi hermano de tu prisión de vidrio o enfrentarás la ira de Asgard!

 

**\----------**

 

-¿Otro semidiós? El mundo se ha vuelto loco -eso fue lo primero que Stephen dijo después de regresar al Helicarrier, con una caja de madera bajo el brazo.

-Se podría decir que las cosas se están poniendo "raras" -Tony sonrió ante el sufrido gemido de Stephen-. ¿Qué tienes ahí? Dime que son buenas noticias.

Stephen respondió abriendo la caja. En su interior había un par de brazaletes de cuero negro cuidadosamente equipados con runas. Olía a incienso y polvo. El cuero oscuro contrastaba fuertemente con la amortiguación roja. Tras una inspección más atenta, el interior de los brazaletes estaba forrado de metal. _«Curioso»_ , Tony extendió la mano.

-Lo mejor sería dejar que Loki lo toque primero -advirtió Stephen. Cerró la caja de golpe.

-¿Le estaremos regalando accesorios? -Tony retrocedió. Había estado esperando algo más... físicamente limitante, si la combinación de esposas y bozal de su vida pasada era algo por lo que pasar.

-Las apariencias engañan. El Ancestral sugirió estos por una razón. Espero que Loki sea tan tonto como para no descubrirlo -Stephen colocó la caja en el banco de trabajo-. Mucho más elegante que la alternativa, ¿no crees?

-Cierto, una jaula chocaría con la decoración modernista -Tony había planeado transportar a Loki de regreso a la Torre Stark para honrar su trato. Naturalmente, Thor iría adonde fuera su hermano, por lo que Tony consiguió dos Asgardianos por el precio de uno. A los semidioses se les daría curso libre de una sección de la torre, que Stephen protegería. Este pensó que el plan sería arriesgado al principio, pero Tony lo convenció de que era más arriesgado dejar a Loki bajo custodia de SHIELD, con este siendo el Dios del Engaño y todo eso.

-No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión -dijo Stephen mientras tomaba asiento frente a los monitores. Todavía dejaba perplejo a Tony cada vez que veía a Stephen operar tecnología con atuendo de brujo.

-El arresto domiciliario parece más complaciente. Los humanos no estamos solos en el universo, necesitamos construir alianzas.

-Tanto SHIELD como el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial van a estar sin trabajo cuando hayas terminado -bromeó Stephen-. Hablando de Thor... ¿dónde está? -era difícil pasar por alto la serie de agujeros que se extendían perpendiculares al pasillo. El Helicarrier estaba extrañamente desprovisto de personal.

-Siendo útil -Tony concluyó la modificación de la armadura en la que había estado trabajando-. Pude haberme ofrecido acomodarlo a él y a su hermano, pero ya sabes, algunos de los grandes se interponen en el camino. No quieren liberar a su pobre e inocente hermano. Quién claramente no hizo nada malo. Nunca.

-Oh, sí, Loki, un alma dulce y gentil. ¿Qué podría haberlo llevado a una situación tan difícil?

Stephen y Tony intercambiaron bromas hasta que JARVIS les advirtió acerca de un agente que se aproximaba-. Señor Stark -la puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un suave zumbido lo necesitan en la conferencia.

-¿Crees que tomaron una decisión? -Stephen le preguntó a Tony a pesar de parecer dudoso.

-No me gustaría tener mis esperanzas -Tony agarró su tableta. Siguió al agente por el Helicarrier. La pareja se detuvo frente a un grupo de puertas pesadas. Uno de ellas se abrió un poco para que Tony entrara.

Dentro de la oscura sala de conferencias, un círculo de proyecciones holográficas iluminaba el espacio en un tono azulado. Tony no estaba sorprendido de ver al general Ross entre los representantes militares. El Director Fury estaba frente a ellos con un ojo inyectado en sangre. Detrás de él, una docena de agentes armados se mantenían alerta. Su vista estaba firmemente pegada al semidiós que había borrado sus defensas horas antes.

Thor, ajeno o indiferente a la amenaza, participó en un apasionado debate con un miembro de la CSM. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban hinchados y tensos. Él tenía un firme agarre sobre el Mjolnir. La atención de la sala se volvió hacia Tony ni bien puso un pie dentro. La intensa mirada de muerte de Fury podría haber penetrado en el acero. Tony, sin tener en cuenta la presión sanguínea del director, parpadeó en respuesta.

-Hombre de hierro -exclamó Thor-, ¡debes convencer a tus necios hermanos! Loki no es un enemigo de la Tierra, es a Thanos de quien deberían tener cuidado.

-Eso es verdad -Tony marchó hasta que estuvo rodeado por los hologramas de los miembros del consejo-. Habrá una invasión, pero no será de Asgard.

-Señor Stark -dijo una concejala pelirroja con corte bob-, lo que ha sugerido en su informe, es una locura. No podemos abrir nuestras puertas a una invasión.

-Humph... -el general Ross se burló-, cobardes, todos ustedes. Yo digo que dejen que esos pendejos vengan, ¡los golpearemos en sumisión!

-General, usted es tan predecible como siempre y su sugerencia es tonta en el mejor de los casos -dijo la concejala con la barbilla en el aire-. Somos ciegos en términos de relaciones intergalácticas. Este será el primer contacto alienígena de la Tierra, no podemos tomar la palabra de cualquier hereje con lanza...

-¡Tenga cuidado de cómo habla! -rugió Thor.

-Mira, es justo que no confíes en Loki, pero tenemos un segundo Asgardiano... -son argumentos como este los que le recordaron a Tony por qué no quería estar ahí en primer lugar-, ... uno que ya se había probado a sí mismo en Nuevo México. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? -Tony le hizo un gesto a Thor con ambas manos-. Dispara, Point Break.

Thor podría haberse perdido esa referencia, pero entendió que era su turno de hablar.

-Los Chitauri son subordinados del tirano Thanos. No son de Midgard ni de ningún mundo conocido. Es poco probable que ellos vean la razón y más aún que otro reino lamentaría su pérdida -la concejala guardó silencio-. El Titán Loco viene por todos nosotros. Midgard haría a Los Nueve Reinos un gran servicio -continuó Thor.

-Le estás pidiendo a la Tierra que se convierta en un poderoso enemigo -dijo otro concejal.

-No -Thor negó con la cabeza-. Los Chitauri vendrán. Midgard no tiene más remedio que pelear.

Las proyecciones holográficas intercambiaban miradas entre ellas. Tony se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cómo es esto en un término medio? Abrimos el portal y esperamos debajo de él con bebidas y flores, a ver si los Chitauri nos envíen un mensajero.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hacen?

-Entonces negociamos y todo guay.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Si no lo hacen... -las comisuras de la boca de Tony se curvaron en una sonrisa desconcertante-, entonces atacamos tan rápido y tan ferozmente, que se arrepentirán de haber salido de cualquier agujero del que hayan venido.

A pesar de las pruebas que apuntan a lo contrario, los miembros del consejo no eran unos completos tontos. Ninguno de ellos había sugerido que debían evitar el contacto alienígena por completo y con el paso del tiempo, acordaron que la mejor opción era abrir el portal en un entorno controlado.

-No podremos ocultar esto del mundo -dijo la concejal del corte bob-. El público obtendrá conocimiento de esto, especialmente si abrimos el portal en suelo estadounidense.

La tecnología moderna había hecho que fuera difícil mantener un secreto. Estarían haciendo un gran alboroto. Todo lo que se necesitaba era un adolescente con un smart phone y el evento estaría en Internet al poco tiempo.

-No podemos hacer esto en ningún otro lado, no hay suficiente tiempo. Necesitamos contener la invasión dentro de los Estados Unidos -dijo Tony mientras hojeaba su tableta-. Tengo un plan.

 

**\----------**

 

Tony salió de la reunión seis horas más tarde con la garganta seca y una migraña del demonio. Thor pisó solemnemente a su lado. Tony tenía la sensación de que los Aesir hubieran preferido un día de lucha en su lugar. Fury los seguía de cerca. Miraba a Tony y Thor a través de su único párpado pesado a la vista. Parecía que el sueño se les había escapado a todos hoy en día.

-Sabía que eras imprudente antes de esto, pero nunca pensé que estuvieras completamente loco -dijo Fury. Tony hizo una pausa. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Thor y le dijo a los Aesir que continuaran sin él-. Desde que te convertiste en Iron Man, tienes montones de terroristas derrotados a tu haber, pero... ¿destruir una nave nodriza alienígena?

-Es la única manera -Tony tragó saliva.

Fury estudió a Tony como si lo viera por primera vez.

-Si estás equivocado, entonces habrás empezado una guerra con una raza alienígena. Esas personas... -Fury señaló la oscura sala de conferencias-, ... son más que un gatillo fácil.

Tony se burló. Recordó el arma nuclear de su vida anterior; el que hubiera aniquilado a Manhattan si no lo hubiera llevado al espacio exterior. No estaba seguro de cómo había sobrevivido, ya que había sido un último intento de salvar a los millones de personas dentro del radio de explosión de la bomba nuclear.

-Bien, porque cuando llegue el momento, tendrán que hacer una llamada.

Fury suspiró.

-Si lo arruinas.

-No lo haré.

-No puedes garantizar eso, no con este plan -por primera vez desde que Tony conoció a Fury, vio al director moverse nerviosamente. Fury había luchado por seguir la lógica de Tony y él no lo culpaba. Hubiera confundido a cualquiera, ya que en lugar de mantener la noticia del secreto de la invasión, Tony había propuesto transmitirlo al mundo. Quería una cobertura de prensa sin precedentes del primer contacto alienígena.

Tony no tomó esta decisión a la ligera. Incluso armado con conocimiento previo, había luchado con qué dirección tomar, ya que La Batalla de Nueva York dio forma al mundo que una vez conoció. Como visionario y futurista, Tony sabía dónde quería ir, pero no exactamente cómo llegar hasta allí.

En el futuro ideal, Thanos debería ser derrotado, los superhumanos deberían vivir pacíficamente integrados en la sociedad y la Tierra debería estar protegida de futuras amenazas extraterrestres. Había diferentes maneras de lograr esos objetivos y Tony estaba parado en la primera bifurcación del camino. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para aniquilar a los Chitauri. Podría hacerlo con o sin los Vengadores fundadores. Si Tony iba a ser el centro de atención durante la invasión, había una gran probabilidad de que los Vengadores no se reunieran, al menos no de la forma en que lo hizo cuando Nueva York había sido atacada.

Dio lugar a la pregunta: ¿deberían los Vengadores reunirse en esta línea de tiempo?

Como con todo lo demás, había pros y contras para ambos resultados. Aparte de Thor, todos los Vengadores fundadores eran nativos de la Tierra; no iban a ir a ninguna parte, incluso si no formaban parte de una organización. En la línea de tiempo anterior, los Vengadores habían salvado muchas vidas pero también habían infligido más daño a la propiedad de lo que Tony podía contar. Muchos países los vieron como una horda de vigilantes alborotadores. No tenían supervisión y actuaban en situaciones impulsivas cuando no tenían autoridad para interferir.

Pero por otro lado, los Vengadores también habían sido instrumentales en el fomento de la buena voluntad pública hacia los superhumanos. La gente temía lo que no entendían. Si la gente no pudiera ver a las figuras públicas y poderosas luchando por ellas al frente y al centro, habría una mayor posibilidad de empeorar la segregación social existente entre los humanos y sus contrapartes dotados. Además, lo contrario de roaming gratis sin supervisión era demasiada supervisión. Si no había una organización, no habría una pancarta bajo la cual los superhumanos se pudieran unir, entonces las organizaciones como SHIELD se tragarían a individuos talentosos como dulces. Los superhumanos serían absorbidos en sus filas y se convertirían verdaderamente en los perros de ataque que el grupo anti-Acuerdos había temido.

Al final, había sido el miedo a la incertidumbre de Tony lo que lo había guiado en su camino actual. El conocimiento previo era a la vez una bendición y una maldición. La prevención de desastres conocidos no era suficiente; Tony también debía asegurarse de que el futuro no fuera peor debido a los cambios que había hecho. Si Tony no estaba seguro de que el mundo estaría mejor sin los Vengadores, entonces tenía el deber de ver completarse el proyecto favorito de Fury.

El establecimiento de los Vengadores desencadenaría una cadena de reacciones, que llevaba a Tony a hacerse una segunda pregunta: si los Vengadores se reunían de nuevo, ¿cómo deberían operar esta vez?

Tony todavía apoyaba los Acuerdos de Sokovia, pero si impedía la Batalla de Sokovia, los Acuerdos nunca llegarían a buen término. Los Vengadores originales lucharon por los Acuerdos porque habían funcionado sin supervisión durante tanto tiempo, se acostumbraron a ese privilegio.

El mejor momento para dar forma a cualquier organización era durante sus etapas iniciales. Tony necesitaba golpear mientras la plancha estaba caliente y establecer reglas básicas tan pronto como fuera posible. Al tomar la iniciativa y pedir supervisión cuando no era necesario, abrían las puertas para la negociación. Tony podría hacer lo que siempre hizo mejor: hacer tratos. Aunque tendría que maniobrar con cuidado si quería el control de la primera organización de superhumanos del mundo.

En su vida pasada, Tony había estado dirigiendo a los Vengadores en todo menos en el nombre. Él suavizó los problemas legales, diseñó equipos para el grupo y se encargó de las facturas. Una vez, Tony había sido tan tonto como para pensar que hacer esas cosas lo hacía importante, pero su contribución había sido presenciada por ojos ciegos y su consejo cayó en un saco roto. Si él iba a hacer las mismas cosas esta vez, iba a obtener el crédito por ellas.

Tony había terminado de jugar al villano. Él ya había terminado con todos los sacrificios y todavía se consideraba moralmente inferior. Validación, reconocimiento, herencia... ¿no eran todo lo que un héroe podría desear?

El mundo le debía tanto.

-Haré mi parte y tú la tuya -en su mente, Tony examinó los pasos siguientes en cuestión de segundos. Por fuera, todavía estaba completamente ocupado en la conversación con Fury-. Necesitamos que el público nos respalde en esto, así que difunde las noticias.

La campaña de conciencia alienígena fue solo un frente para que la gente mirara cuando los Vengadores se reunieran, ya que esta vez no abrirán el portal en Manhattan y los héroes no pueden ser héroes sin una audiencia. Por supuesto, no fue así como Tony lo hiló en la sala de conferencias. Tanto la CSM como los militares se habían preocupado por la reacción pública garantizada, si se corría la voz de que habían destruido una flota alienígena. Tony simplemente los convenció de que la transmisión en vivo funcionaría a su favor. Si se demostraba que los alienígenas apretaban primero el gatillo, todos los que lucharan en la invasión se convertirían en salvadores de la Tierra.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Stark -advirtió Fury.

Tony sonrió.

-Contrariamente a la creencia popular, sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "La persona que hace la mayor contribución tiene la última palabra. Yo no escribo las reglas."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [chan chan chaaaan... ¿Qué sucederá?
> 
> Hay algunas frases que no tengo idea si hice un buen doblaje en este capítulo. Voy a necesitar de su ayuda y si localizan algún error, no duden de decírmelo n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	23. CAPÍTULO 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Momento de trivia! Por ahora, todos sabemos que Loki llegó el 1 de mayo de 2012. ¿Adivina qué sucedió también el 1 de mayo, pero en 2016? Así es: el robo del Libro de Cagliostro. No es coincidencia que sucedieron el mismo día en este fic.
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Supongo que aquí logró subsanar el tema de la diferencia de tiempos en los hechos que nos habían quedado medio colgados en los anteriores capítulos...]

Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Tracy. Ella se aferró a su bloc de notas. A pesar de sus manos temblorosas, estaba garabateando notas a un ritmo frenético. En el podio, un imponente rubio se dirigía a la multitud. Su voz resonaba por los altavoces. Llevaba una armadura de batalla con una capa roja que fluía en el aire. Su casco alado brillaba en el centro de toda la atención. Hablaba de tierras extranjeras y cuentos bien contados.

Un asgardiano de las leyendas.

Ayer, todas las principales agencias de noticias habían recibido una declaración emitida por las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. Su contenido conmocionó al mundo. Tenían menos de ocho horas para responder a una bomba: una especie alienígena estaba deseosa por contactarse con la humanidad. Para colmo, las noticias fueron entregadas por un miembro de otra comunidad alienígena, un miembro que ahora estaba frente a sus propios ojos.

Tracy se maldijo por la disposición del espacio en aquella tan importante conferencia. Solo los periodistas más experimentados habían sido elegidos para poder asistir hoy. Tracy era una joven de reciente aparición en la agencia, pero tenía un as bajo la manga: era la experta de Daily Bungle en Iron Man.

En los últimos dos años, ella había observado meticulosamente cada una de las entrevistas que el multimillonario le había dado, asistió a todas las conferencias de prensa que Stark Industries había tenido y escribió más de una docena de artículos sobre él mismo. Lo que había comenzado como simple adoración al héroe había resultado en un cambio en su carrera profesional.

Tracy no se arrepintió ni un poco. A pesar de la adoración pública generalizada, todavía había personas que se negaban a abandonar la antigua identidad de Iron Man como el Mercader de la Muerte. Tracy se angustiaba cada vez que veía a la gente ensuciar el nombre de Iron Man. Esos reclamos eran especulaciones sin fundamento. Un hombre podía cambiar; Tony Stark había hecho mucho por el mundo y ella había asumido la responsabilidad de verlo retratado con precisión en los medios, incluso si eso significaba que tendría que escribir esos artículos ella misma.

En el podio, Thor Odinson, el Dios del Trueno, estaba preparado para aceptar preguntas. Todas las manos en el hall se dispararon, incluso las de Tracy. El espacio de la conferencia era tan silencioso como una sala revestida de vidrio rodeada de espectadores. En el telón de fondo, la policía armada patrullaba las instalaciones. Hicieron arrestos ocasionales cuando curiosos adolescentes intentaron saltar la cerca y golpear el vidrio. Tracy no envidiaba la posición en la que se encontraba Thor. De seguro se sentía como un animal exótico encerrado dentro de una caja de exhibición. Ella solo podía esperar que la primera impresión del Asgardiano sobre la Tierra no se limitara a los insultos y las multitudes ingobernables.

Tracy garabateó más notas mientras Thor respondía preguntas sobre la especie alienígena que quería contactar a la humanidad: los Chitauri si Tracy no se equivocaba. Tendría que verificar la ortografía más tarde.

Cuanta más información divulgó Thor, más sentía Tracy que los Chitauri podrían no eran tan amables después de todo. Thor intentaba seguir siendo objetivo, pero estaba claro que tenía una postura personal sobre el asunto. Tracy tragó incómoda. Ella deseó que Iron Man estuviera ahí.

Tony Stark sabría qué hacer.

Como por milagro, fue elegida para la siguiente pregunta. El hombre que hacía la recolección se parecía sospechosamente a alguien del departamento legal de Stark Industries. Tracy se aclaró la garganta.

-Señor Odinson, ¿ya se ha encontrado con Iron Man? ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto?

-¡Ah, el amigo Tony! Nos hemos reunido de hecho, él es un valiente protector de Midgard.

Tracy se puso de pie con entusiasmo.

-¿Podría por favor profundizar?

-Tony es honorable y a la vez amable. Por razones que no puedo hablar, estoy en deuda con él, al igual que el resto de Midgard -sonrió Thor. Tracy garabateó furiosamente en su cuaderno-. Él está trabajando incansablemente para asegurar la reunión con los Chitauri. Midgard está en buenas manos.

-¿Eso significa que Iron Man también será parte de la reunión?

-Sí -había determinación en la mirada de Thor-. No puedo pensar en nada más digno.

Tracy volvió a sentarse, una ola de alivio la invadió. Era una tontería, probablemente no había nada que Iron Man pudiera hacer si la reunión salía mal, pero Tracy no podía evitarlo. Había algo tranquilizador en su presencia. Iron Man era lo que la gente necesitaba en medio de esta era de incertidumbre: esperanza.

 

**\----------**

 

-Buen trabajo, Point Break. Lo clavaste -Tony golpeó a Thor en el brazo cuando el Asgardiano salió del ascensor.

-Sí, los 'reporteros' de Midgard son criaturas feroces de hecho. Afortunadamente, me habían dado estas tarjetas de notas -Thor agitó la pila de tarjetas de referencia- ¿Cómo le va a Loki?

-¿JARVIS? -Tony pasó la pregunta a su confiable IA.

-El Señor Laufeyson se ocupa actualmente de navegar en internet. Sus palabras clave de búsqueda incluyen hechicería, mago, historia e Iron Man.

-¿Yo? -Tony miró inexpresivamente.

-¿Quiere que active el filtrado de contenido, señor?

-Nah, déjalo -no había nada malo en compartir con Loki lo que él ya había compartido con otros siete mil millones de personas. Además, cuanto más tiempo Loki desperdiciara en él, menos tiempo tendría para meditar sobre Stephen.

Loki se había encontrado con Stephen por primera vez ayer cuando selló su magia con los brazaletes de El Ancestral. Esta era una medida temporal. Stephen le había prometido a Loki que tan pronto como la invasión terminara, su magia le sería devuelta. Toda la difícil prueba duró menos de un minuto y con Thor y Tony de guardia, había poco que Loki pudiera hacer para complicar las cosas.

Aunque no era la magia de Loki lo que ponía a Tony nervioso. Los semidioses habían sido asignados a un piso de invitados. A Thor se le permitió el acceso exclusivo al área común del hall y al laboratorio personal de Tony. Mientras realizaban la gira obligatoria, Loki había estudiado los límites del cuero con gran fascinación. Trató incansablemente de entablar una conversación con Stephen, que el doctor cortés pero firmemente, terminó con la menor cantidad de palabras posible.

Stephen estaba finalizando algunos cálculos con Bruce y Selvig mientras Tony venía a recoger a Thor. Pudo haber ordenado a JARVIS que guiara a Thor al laboratorio, pero necesitaba una excusa para estar solo. Después de enviar a Thor a su camino, Tony hizo que el equipo del laboratorio tomara una jarra de café. Se movió de un lado al otro del mostrador mientras periódicamente presionaba el botón del expresso.

Había una desagradable sensación en su pecho, que lo corroía. Podía ser el estrés que llevaba encima después de trabajar todo el día, pero Tony confiaba en sus instintos. Había algo más que venía, algo que él no había previsto. Se preguntó si podría conectarse con Kamar-Taj, pero Stephen le había asegurado que los maestros estaban haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a Kaecilius.

Pensar en Stephen empeoró la sensación de extremo nerviosismo que ya sentía. Este tenía la habilidad de asumir la responsabilidad. Al principio, Tony había insistido en que se quedara investigando, pero a lo largo de los meses, Stephen, lento pero seguro, se abrió paso hasta mira del fusil de un «Salva la Tierra» Hamvee.

Stephen se estaba zambullendo de cabeza en algo para lo que no estaba entrenado. Extraterrestres, Gemas del Infinito, eventos apocalípticos: Stephen fue neurocirujano hace solo menos de un año. Cuando Tony tenía un año de haber sido Iron Man, todavía estaba disparando endebles drones Hammer desde el cielo.

Tony se pasó una mano por la cara. Los cambios en la línea de tiempo habían hecho más pretextos discutibles. Killian estaba muerto, entonces no habrían bombardeos de El Mandarín. El Projecto Insight había sido cancelado, por lo que no logró concretarse ninguna destrucción de SHIELD, Tony nunca volvería a tocar la Gema de la Mente, así que no Ultrón, no Batalla de Sokovia y no Acuerdos...

El impulso del cambio estaba dando forma a un futuro desconocido. Con la amenaza de Thanos asomando por el horizonte, las Gemas del Infinito ocultas, aún no siendo descubiertas y el gobernante de la Dimensión Oscura intentando apoderarse de la Tierra, Tony maldijo a Rogers por enésima vez por enviarlo de vuelta durante un momento tan incómodo. Si tan solo tuviera una pista sobre quién poseía las otras Gemas del Infinito, dónde las guardaba o al menos qué aspectos del universo gobernaban... Suspirando, Tony volvió a pulsar el botón de expresso. Iba a necesitar mucho más que café para llevar a la Tierra a través de los próximos años.

-Señor, Dr. Strange, el Sr. Laufeyson ha solicitado una audiencia -sonó la voz pulida de JARVIS por el intercomunicador.

-Yo subiré -respondió la voz de Stephen.

-Uh-nope... Tengo esto -dijo Tony en el enlace. Pensó en ello, luego agarró la jarra de café y dos tazas consigo-. Estoy más cerca.

-No me va a comer, Tony.

-El jurado aún está deliberando sobre eso.

Tony entró al ascensor. Bajó al nivel de invitado y encontró a Loki en su suite, frente a la de Thor. El embaucador había abandonado su armadura de batalla por ropa informal hecha de lino suave. Se encontraba apoyado en la cabecera de su cama, con una almohadilla Stark en la mano. El verde de su prenda complementaba con su piel. Cualquier corte y hematoma de su escaramuza con el Hulkbuster había sido curado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Loki sonrió al ver a Tony. No había especificado qué humano deseaba ver, ya fuera uno o ambos, pero por lo que parecía, había esperado que Tony viniera solo.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Mi afecto por el sabio médico? -preguntó Loki. Sus ojos eran grandes e inofensivos.

-Sí -Tony no se molestó con las bromas-. ¿Han pasado seis horas y ya estás aburrido?

-Tu tomo electrónico ha sido lo suficientemente entretenimiento, pero anhelo un... toque más personal -un destello de lengua mojó el labio inferior de Loki. Tony debe haberse estado perdiendo en su vejez porque no había forma alguna de que Loki lo "golpeara". Parpadeó un par de veces y Loki estalló en carcajadas.

«La pequeña mierda»

Tony no pudo reprimir su propia risita. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se apoyó en la cabecera también. Les sirvió una taza de café a ambos.

-Las mujeres deben amarte en Asgard -Tony sabía que había dicho algo equivocado cuando la sonrisa de Loki se desvaneció. Ofreció café a Loki para compensar el fallo.

-¿Es por eso que estás tan ansioso por librarte de mí? -Loki estudió el líquido marrón que se arremolinaba contra la cerámica blanca, y emitía un agradable aroma en el aire. Tomó un sorbo cuidadoso e hizo una mueca ante la amargura.

-Es un gusto adquirido -Tony tomó un sorbo también-. Y no, tienes que volver porque el país de las hadas es tu hogar y además mentiste sobre el Tesseracto. Dije que ya no habría juegos.

-Una mentira percibida que apoyaste con entusiasmo.

-¿Percibida?

-El engaño funciona mejor cuando la mayoría de los hechos son ciertos -dijo Loki con un extraño aire de solemnidad-. Hay otras formas de cruzar el vacío. Thanos vendrá. No importa qué destino le suceda a los Chitauri. No son más que criaturas, criadas para ser gastadas. Mientras Midgard posea lo que busca el Titán Loco, las llamas de la guerra llegarán a estas tierras. Ten miedo, huye de él, el destino aún así llega.

-Entonces golpearé su cara con tanta fuerza, que incluso la mención de la Tierra enviará escalofríos por su espina dorsal -Tony apretó más fuerte la taza.

-Eres hábil, Hombre de Hierro. Pero la habilidad no es nada frente al verdadero poder.

Tony se inclinó hacia adelante. Miró a Loki, cuya mirada se encontró con la suya sin pestañear.

-Tienes miedo -observó Tony-. Has tenido una buena carrera en Asgard, por lo que he escuchado. Eso fue hasta el motín, la triple puñalada por la espalda y el intento de genocidio -Tony se había asegurado de preguntarle a Thor sobre su hermano adoptivo, obteniendo así una fuente legítima de información de su vida actual-. ¿Qué te pasó cuando te caíste?

-No sabes nada del miedo -siseó Loki-, de la espantosa desesperanza o de la humillación. Haber estado tan cerca, solo para encontrar todo lo que has luchado por un espejismo, algo que ansías, admiras pero nunca logras sostiener. No tener nada más que un tonto sin valor sentándose en el trono que tanto se merecía.

La sonrisa de Tony no llegó a sus ojos. Con cada nuevo fragmento de información descubierta, la visión que lo había perseguido durante años se acercaba cada vez más. Muerte, destrucción, ruina... Tony lo había visto, lo había sentido, lo había vivido.

Durante años había corrido en círculos, como un hombre en un laberinto; constantemente corriendo, pero atascado de todos modos. Esa había sido su vida, corriendo y buscando. Nunca le dijo nada a sus compañeros de equipo, porque ¿cómo podría? Nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno, nunca lo suficientemente digno. Su "equipo" le daba la bienvenida a la misma persona que le había infundido el miedo con los brazos abiertos.

_«No tener nada más que un tonto sin valor sentándose en el trono que tanto se merecía»_

Tony pisoteó el venenoso pensamiento antes de que pudiese pudrirse. Esa no era la razón por la que estaba peleando. Él no quería liderar, pero no tenían una mejor opción. Era él o Rogers y vio lo que el buen líder de Rogers hizo. A Tony le habían dado una preciosa segunda oportunidad, no era tan tonto como para pensar que le daría una tercera.

-Sé mucho sobre el miedo -solo como precaución, Tony aflojó su agarre en la taza. La ropa de cama de Loki podría permacer sin las bebidas rotas de cerámica y derramadas-. Podría despotricar sobre mi historia de vida y comenzaría con 'papá nunca me amó', pero este no es el trauma Olímpico. Has tenido una vida de mierda, lidia con eso.

-Te atreves a sugerir que yo solo deba... -Loki luchó por encontrar la palabra-, ¿perdonar?

-Que... -Tony jadeó, ofendido-, no -Loki abrió los ojos. Tony sospechó que podría haber sido la primera vez que alguien le decía que se mantuviera vengativo-. Odín te mintió durante siglos, destripálo en su sueño para lo que a mí me importa, pero tú liquida el puntaje con él. He visto mi participación en intrincados esquemas de venganza. Nunca quisiste la Tierra, solo querías probarte a ti mismo, pero eso es una mierda para hacerlo. Deja a los demás fuera de tu disputa familiar y te juro que si respondes con algo imprevisto, convocaré al Hulkbuster de nuevo.

Loki consideró las palabras de Tony, luego levantó sus manos en el aire.

-Tiemblo de miedo.

-Uf -Tony gruñó-. No me pagan lo suficiente por esto -el par se sentó envueltos en un cómodo silencio. Al ver a Tony disfrutar de su café, Loki tomó otro sorbo. Él hizo una mueca de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llamaste? -preguntó Tony-. La verdad esta vez.

-Los Chitauri se ponen inquietos. The Other me alcanzará -Loki miró el remolino del líquido marrón.

-Vamos a detenerlos.

-¿Tú y qué ejército?

-Los Vengadores -Tony rodó sus ojos ante la expresión desconcertada de Loki. Aquí vamos de nuevo-. Los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, ese tipo de cosas. Al principio suena poco convincente, pero ya se cultivará en ti.

-No podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo -advirtió Loki.

-Danos cuarenta y ocho horas -Tony se bebió el resto de su bebida. La inyección concentrada de cafeína calentó su pecho mientras tragaba el líquido-. Estaremos listos.

-Muy bien -Loki no pareció convencido, pero volvió a centrar su atención en el Stark pad en un claro gesto de despedida-. Todavía deseo hablar con el médico.

-En tus sueños, Cuernitos.

 

**\----------**

 

Estaba lloviendo afuera.

Pequeñas gotitas de humedad caían del cielo, mojando la ciudad de Katmandú. Los vendedores se apresuraban a cubrir sus productos con láminas de plástico. Los peatones navegaban por las estrechas callejuelas con paraguas. Nada del ajetreo y el bullicio impregnaba las paredes de Kamar-Taj.

A El Ancestral le gustaba la lluvia. La lluvia nutría la tierra y traía consigo una abundancia de vida. La lluvia era el epítome de la esperanza, de limpiar los pecados del pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Has preguntado por mí? -no había escuchado los pasos de su recién nombrado bibliotecario. La cara curtida de Wong era sombría a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes. Llevaba consigo el aroma del pino recién regado.

El Ancestral no se desvió de su tarea. Cambió los anillos de piedra en el soporte que sostenía el Ojo de Agamotto. En la visión invisible para alguien más que ella, capas sobre capas de realidad modificadas, mezcladas y transformadas. Durante su reinado como Hechicera Suprema, había evitado innumerables futuros terribles, pero ahora sentía que su única voluntad ya no sería suficiente. No para lo que estaba por venir.

Por encima de ella, la proyección de la humanidad florecía. El Ancestral escudriñó el giro de los acontecimientos. Podía verlos ahora, individuos extraordinarios, algunos con energía, otros no. Se unieron bajo la bandera de un hombre, pero antes de que pudieran madurar e inspirar a otros... cayó la oscuridad. El vacío que todo lo consume agotó el planeta como una enfermedad. Sacudido por su visión a otro callejón sin salida, El Ancestral decidió ceder el control. La proyección se desvaneció. Ella salió del estrado y desenganchó un libro de su colección privada.

-Estamos en el precipicio del cambio. Nunca antes las rutas de dos eventos que configuran el mundo colisionaron -dijo El Ancestral a Wong. Sus ojos vacíos no vieron al bibliotecario delante de ella, sino a las vidas que podría llevar-. Lo que ocurra ahora determinará el destino de la Tierra en los siglos venideros.

-¿Dos eventos mundiales? Eso es imposible -el aliento de Wong quedó atrapado en su garganta. Sintió miedo, pero incluso entonces, dudaba que Wong entendiera la magnitud de la situación. Ella dudaba que alguien lo hiciera.

-Y aún así es... Una arruga en el tejido del espacio y el tiempo -recordó al hombre que había solicitado conocer. El hombre que curiosamente se había familiarizado con Stephen Strange.

_«Otra arruga»_

El Ancestral se preparó. Recorrió con sus dedos la columna vertebral del Libro de Cagliostro, sus páginas faltantes eran una visión discordante. El aroma de la sangre flotaba en el aire de estas cámaras, un cruel recordatorio no solo de lo que había sucedido, sino también de lo que podría haber sido.

Kaecilius, uno de sus alumnos más brillantes. Ella había visto potencial en él, tanto potencial en bruto, sin adulterar. Él llegó a ella como un hombre amargado y roto. Durante veinte años entrenó, pero todo fue en vano.

-Lleva al Maestro Strange al Santuario de Nueva York -dijo el Anciano con voz de acero en su voz-. Es allí donde encontrará su destino.

-Él no está listo.

El Ancestral parpadeó, su vista se llenó de nieve que caía y ramitas que se extendían por el horizonte. El poder que la había sostenido durante todos estos años susurró tentaciones de oscuridad. Susurró la inevitabilidad de su fallecimiento, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Nadie nunca lo está -ella parpadeó nuevamente y recordó cómo la responsabilidad había sido puesta en sus manos. Ella había sido tan joven, tan tonta.

-No tenemos que elegir nuestro tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "*jadeó* ¡El Santuario de Nueva York! ¿Qué podría ser? Sugerencia: no es Kaecilius.
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Como siempre les diré, no hagan spoilers en los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	24. CAPÍTULO 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A:  
> "Trivia N°2: En el Canon de MCU, Stephen descubrió la magia en septiembre de 2016. En este fic, también descubrió la magia en septiembre, pero en 2011. Cinco años antes.

Stephen se cruzó de brazos y golpeó con el pie en el suelo de parquet. Wong no estaba a la vista. El gruñón bibliotecario había alejado a Stephen de la Torre Stark con divagaciones incoherentes del destino y la suerte, solo para abandonarlo en el momento en que entraron en el Santuario de Nueva York.

-¿Wong? -preguntó Stephen, pero nadie respondió. Él era de poca utilidad desde lo tecnológico y había más que suficiente genio creativo entre Tony, Selvig y Banner, por lo que Stephen se había ocupado de proteger el equipo. No era poca cosa, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con que se acumulaban las cosas. Si alguna vez hubiera habido un día en el que pudiera prescindir de distracciones, hoy sería ese día.

-¿Hola? -Stephen subió los escalones que lo separaban de la entrada, donde Wong había desaparecido hace diez minutos. Daniel Drumm, protector del lugar sagrado también estaba ausente.

La voz de Stephen hizo eco en el gran salón. Nunca había explorado el Santuario de Nueva York en profundidad. Las pocas veces que había estado allí había esperado en el vestíbulo para que el maestro Drumm recuperara un objeto u otro. Stephen viajó al segundo piso y se encontró con una galería llena de gabinetes. Mostraban objetos curiosos. Debe haber habido cientos de artículos de todas las épocas, instrumentos de arcilla, máscaras con melenas peludas, abrazaderas de metal que se asemejan a dispositivos de tortura y...

Una capa roja.

Stephen nunca había visto algo así. Estaba bellamente hecha, con broches a juego en el frente, un exterior de color burdeos y forro a cuadrados negro y rojo. El revestimiento estaba un poco descolorido, evidencia de que la capa era muy querida por su dueño anterior. Stephen estudió la capa de levitación mientras se balanceaba suavemente en el aire.

Salió de en frente de la vitrina con un gesto de apreciación por la delicada artesanía. Solo un pasillo se extendía desde la galería y había tres puertas al final. Cada puerta conducía a una ubicación diferente. Stephen abrió el que conducía al océano. Al otro lado del umbral, las olas chocaban contra la costa y mojaban las botas de Stephen. Había un interruptor al lado. Lo presionó y la vista del océano se volvió hacia uno de los desiertos.

Con estas puertas, Wong podría estar en cualquier lado. Sin poder elegir, Stephen regresó al lugar donde comenzó. Él estaba en medio de los gabinetes. Esto era absurdo, los alienígenas iban a tocar en cuarenta y ocho horas y Wong eligió ese preciso instante para llevarlo en una persecución de fantasmas.

Stephen se dirigió al lobby. Iba a dejar a Wong una nota y hacer un portal. Llegó a la mitad de los escalones cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe. Un pliegue se desarrolló entre las cejas de Stephen; él había estado seguro de que el santuario estaba vacío. Retrocedió los pasos a tiempo para escuchar otra explosión.

Dentro de su vitrina, la capa había convertido una esquina en un puño y golpeaba insistente el vidrio. Los sordos golpes se convirtieron en rápidos golpes cuando Stephen se redobló.

-Basta -Stephen susurró y la capa dejó de tocar. No por primera vez ese mes Stephen cuestionó su cordura. Él estaba hablando con una prenda de vestir. Aunque en su defensa la capa era claramente sensible, además, él era un hechicero, su novio un superhéroe y juntos iban a abrir un portal desde el cual los alienígenas ingresarían. Nada de lo sucedía estaba fuera de control en este punto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Stephen a la flotadora tela que levitaba. No respondió. No sabía lo que esperaba-. Estoy loco -sacudió la cabeza y se giró para irse, pero los golpes se reanudaron-. ¿Pararías eso? -Stephen giró-. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Limpieza en seco?

La capa hizo un pequeño giro dentro de su vitrina.

-Sí, lo entiendo, te ves genial. Wong regresará en un minuto -Stephen se fue de nuevo y esta vez ignoró los golpes. El ruido resonó a través del plano de planta abierto, crecía más fuerte a medida que los pasos de Stephen se apresuraban, luego el santuario fue sacudido por un estruendoso terremoto.

Stephen regresó corriendo. El cristal estaba en todas partes, ya que la capa había balanceado el soporte de exhibición lo suficiente como para volcarlo. Flotaba libremente en el aire. Stephen exhaló un largo suspiro. Wong nunca le dejaría tomar prestado un libro de nuevo.

El hombre y la capa se miraron el uno al otro. La capa se lanzó hacia adelante. Stephen se cubrió instintivamente la cara, pero esta no había tenido la intención de atacarlo. Serpenteó y se arrojó sobre sus hombros. Stephen sintió que algo se ondulaba a través de él. Una fuerza tiró de los hombros de Stephen y fue arrastrado por el piso. Se estabilizó cuando ya no se movía. La capa lo había llevado frente a un espejo, su caparazón de color burdeos se abría a ambos lados de él como un magnífico ave fénix extendiendo sus alas.

-¿Wong? -Stephen volvió a llamar, mirando la vitrina-. ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Esa aparentemente no era la respuesta que la capa estaba buscando. Cayó en su forma normal y revoloteó en preparación, luego ceremoniosamente se abrió de nuevo en un arco más grande y amplio.

-Está tratando de impresionarte -dijo una voz a su derecha. Stephen saltó por su cercanía.

-¿Puedes no hacer eso la próxima vez?

-No -dijo Wong inexpresivo. Sus ojos oscuros escanearon a la pareja antes que él-. La Capa de Levitación. Te ha elegido como su maestro.

Stephen se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin estilo y ligeramente grasiento.

-Mira, no es que no disfrute de estas charlas místicas, solo es que realmente estoy ocupado actualmente -Stephen esperaba que la tensión en su voz fuera suficiente para transmitir su frustración-. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Wong tomó en consideración la combinación de maestro y capa.

-Puedes irte ahora.

-Increíble -Stephen luchó contra el impulso de sacar su cabello-. Ahora ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa -la capa se apretó más fuerte alrededor de Stephen ante esa mención.

-Tienes grandes cosas por delante, Strange. Mortales, sí, pero grandes -dijo Wong mientras giraba y se alejaba.

-Espera, ¿esto significa que me la quedo? -preguntó Stephen, pero Wong ya se había ido.

 

**\----------**

 

_«Las cosas se volvieron cada vez más extrañas»_ , fue lo que Tony pensó mientras se giraba rígidamente. Allí estaba otra vez, el manto rojo, flotando expectante sobre sus hombros.

-Siento que me voy a poner furioso. Bombón de azúcar, ¿puedes decirle a tu manto que no haga eso?

-Es una capa, Tony -dijo Stephen sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo-. Y no, le agradas.

-Si no lo supiera, diría que estás tratando de quitarte al niño -Tony cedió. La capa tembló de emoción y se cubrió en él.

Tony casi había sido sofocado por la capa apenas Stephen regresó de su improvisada reunión. La capa de levitación, una reliquia (como aprendió Tony) fue efusivo con sus afectos. También tenía claras preferencias, ya que rechazó la mano de Selvig cuando el astrofísico trató de tocarlo, pero se negó a dejar solo a Tony.

-¿Cómo va el Iridium? -Tony le preguntó a Selvig.

-Es estable, pero necesitaríamos una fuente de energía alternativa para poner en marcha el reactor. Después de eso, se puede obtener poder del Tesseracto y volverse autosuficiente. La voz de Selvig sonó desde algún lugar debajo del nivel de los ojos. Probablemente estaba nuevamente sobre sus manos y rodillas tratando de calibrar el dispositivo del portal.

-Prueba con el Starkium, es lo que potencia mi traje.

-¿Starkium? -repitió Bruce desde el lado opuesto del laboratorio, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, traté de patentarlo como Badassium pero me encontré con problemas legales. El humor está muerto.

-Una verdadera pena -dijo Bruce.

Con Thor molestando a Loki, el resto del equipo trabajó en silencio. Todos estaban sintiendo la presión. JARVIS había sido nombrado para hacer publicaciones cada dos horas en las redes sociales para generar interés en el público. La transmisión en vivo del primer contacto alienígena se convertiría en el evento de televisión más visto de la historia.

-Sabes, me pillaste desprevenido apoyando lo del portal -dijo Tony de repente.

-¿No parezco del tipo de "toma riesgos"? -Bruce se encontró con la mirada de Tony mientras seguía escribiendo en su teclado Stark.

-Toma riesgos calculados -corrigió Tony -pero no, no pareces del tipo confrontativo.

Bruce se rió entre dientes.

-Tiendo a evitar confrontaciones. ¿Esto es sobre el Otro Sujeto?

-Tal vez.

-Alienígenas, dioses, portales... -Bruce enumeró-. Parece fuera de mi alcance, pero puedo encontrar una manera de resolverlo. Hay un mejor curso de acción. Esto... -Bruce hizo un gesto para sí mismo-. No hay solución para esto.

-Mira, eso es lo que una vez pensé -Tony caminó por el laboratorio, la Capa de Levitación se desplegó detrás de él. A juzgar por la expresión de Bruce, debió haberse visto majestuoso. Tony carraspeó y tocó el centro de su pecho, donde se encontraba el reactor Arc alguna vez. Había escuchado varios sonidos cuando lo hacía antes, el sonido metálico crujiente, la vibración hueca de un esternón artificial... pero ahora todo lo que escuchó fue el sonido de huesos sanos-. Yo también pensé que tampoco había solución para esto, pero estaba equivocado. Siempre hay una manera.

-Tony tiene razón -Stephen se unió a la conversación-. Mucha gente quiere ser "arreglado" pero no todos lo logran. Lo que los separa del resto es el darse por vencido, mientras que otros siguen intentándolo.

Bruce consideró las palabras de Stephen. Él frunció los labios y asintió solemnemente. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada durante un rato y fue el mismo Bruce quien rompió el silencio.

-Dr. Strange, leí sobre su accidente en el periódico. Es una verdadera lástima, pero también cambió su vida.

Tony se rió.

-Uh-oh, acabas de pisar una importante mina terrestre. Honey Bunny todavía está tratando de arreglar sus manos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Bruce-. Pensé que era un daño irreversible a los nervios.

-Lo es, pero hemos estado trabajando en este proyecto favorito.

-Tony -reprendió Stephen-, tenemos menos de veinte horas.

-...un breve refrigerio -Tony trajo a Extremis en su tableta y transfirió el archivo a la mesa de trabajo. Una proyección holográfica del virus flotaba en el aire-. Goteó hasta que nos quedamos completamente secos. Con la aparición de la magia, luego los extraterrestres, nunca volvimos a retomarlo.

Bruce revisó la investigación.

-Es demasiada información la que han acumulado aquí.

-No lo hicimos todo nosotros solos. Stark Industries ganó la propiedad de este proyecto cuando... nos fusionamos con AIM.

-¿La compañía con el CEO desaparecido?

-Sí... -Tony se movió incómodo, -nadie descubrió lo que le sucedió.

-De todos modos, esto es increíble -dijo Bruce mientras levantaba sus gafas de lectura-. Si podemos reprogramar el cerebro y reescribir el ADN... Tony, esto podría curar los defectos genéticos, podría poner fin a las enfermedades terminales y sanar a las personas con discapacidades. Algo como esto podría revolucionar la industria médica. Podría cambiar el mundo.

-Precisamente -reconociendo el brillo en los ojos de Bruce, Tony sacó más investigaciones sobre el banco de trabajo-. La fórmula es actualmente volátil y los pacientes tendrían que jugar a la ruleta rusa con la tasa de rechazo, pero si podemos estabilizarla, entonces se obtendría una cura total. Con toda su potencia, Extremis es altamente armable, pero podríamos diluirlo antes de lanzarlo al público -«como lo hice con el suero del Super Soldado», Tony agregó mentalmente.

-Esto es... notable. Han llegado tan cerca... -murmuró Bruce, absorto en la comprensión de Extremis.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Lo siento? -Bruce parpadeó.

-¿Quieres entrar? -repitió Tony-. Stephen y yo estamos estancados. Tienes múltiples doctorados en bioquímica y radiofísica y necesitarás algo que hacer después de todo este lío alienígena.

-Yo... -Bruce pensó en la oferta. Miró a Stephen, quien asintió con la cabeza-. Supongo que tengo cosas que podría traer a la mesa, pero debo advertirte, el Otro Sujeto...

Tony pensó en Veronica que se encontraba en la órbita baja y en el Hulkbuster que contenía almacenado, ambos de los cuales, Bruce ayudó a diseñar en el futuro.

-Te tengo cubierto. Lo peor viene al peor...

-¡Lo tengo! -exclamó Selvig, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación-. Deberíamos ejecutar algunas pruebas, ¡pero el dispositivo está completo!

-Wow... Está hecho? -Tony se volvió hacia la cuenta regresiva proyectada en la pared-. ¡Con veinte horas de sobra! ¡Vamos equipo!

Selvig se estremeció cuando le rompió la espalda de un palmada.

-¿Cómo te está yendo, JARVIS?

-La exploración preliminar no detecta anomalías, Dr. Selvig -dijo JARVIS-. Necesitaría aproximadamente diez horas para simular todos los escenarios posibles. Si puedo sugerir a los ocupantes de esta sala, consideren tomarse este tiempo para descansar. La investigación muestra que la falta de sueño es la principal causa de accidentes.

-Gracias, JARVIS -Stephen miró su reloj-. Volvamos a reunirnos en nueve horas, es tiempo suficiente para ducharse, dormir y comer -Bruce y Selvig tararearon estar de acuerdo ante esta decisión. Los últimos días no habían sido amables con ninguno de ellos y tenían que estar bien descansados para el momento del enfrentamiento. Tony se tomó un tiempo para organizar sus cosas. Él y Stephen fueron los últimos en retirarse del lugar. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, los otros dos ya se habían ido.

-¿Ningún asunto del templo en la agenda para mañana? -Tony preguntó mientras entraban al ascensor.

-Por supuesto que no. Solicité mi permiso de ausencia hace meses -dijo Stephen.

-¿Estás seguro?

-El horario del Doc está limpio por toda la semana, jefe -dijo VIERNES desde el guantelete de Stephen.

-Vier -Tony suspiró-, mi niña, no estás ayudando.

-No te dejaré luchar solo -el agudo ingenio de Stephen localizó sin esfuerzo la raíz del problema. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Tony pasó por la sala de estar y se dirigió al dormitorio sin decir una palabra-. Puedes olvidarte de eso -dijo Stephen mientras seguía a Tony a través de su casa.

-No eres personal de combate -Tony intentó mantener la voz baja-. No podré cuidarte en el campo.

-Mantendré la distancia, rodearé a los extraviados para que ninguno escape del campo de batalla, tal como lo discutimos -Stephen no estaba entendiendo nada de eso-. Y no necesito que me cuides, puedo cuidarme solo.

Tony se mordió los labios y no dijo nada.

-Tony...

La pareja entró al dormitorio. Tony se dirigió al baño, pero fue empujado hacia atrás por el hombro. La capa lo hizo girar y lo empujó delante de Stephen.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Tony. Stephen aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrarlo por las caderas.

-Te tengo -murmuró Stephen-. A él no le gusta que peleemos.

-¿Es un 'él' ahora?

-Vamos, no hagamos esto -dijo Stephen mientras acercaba a Tony-. Prometo ser cuidadoso. No entrené todo este tiempo por nada.

-Stephanie, odio decírtelo, pero Mordo solo ha estado bailando contigo -Tony se separó a favor de cruzar sus brazos-. No durarías ni un minuto en una pelea real.

Stephen arqueó una ceja.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Pruébalo.

-No estás pensando seriamente en hacer esto aquí -Stephen miró a su alrededor. La habitación del hall estaba alfombrada, pero no estaba acolchada como las instalaciones de entrenamiento.

-Si pierdes, te sales mañana -desafió Tony.

-¿Y si gano?

-Si ganas... -Tony movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Él giró su cabeza hacia la cama-. La próxima vez que estemos aquí, te dejaré estar tanto arriba como abajo.

Un rubor caliente subió por el cuello de Stephen, pero sus ojos señalaban desafío.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos saltaron hacia atrás, Tony se quitó las zapatillas mientras Stephen se arremangaba. La capa percibió el cambio en la atmósfera y regresó a su maestro.

-Sin armadura -ofreció Tony.

-Sin magia -Stephen devolvió la cortesía.

Ambos cambiaron a una postura de batalla. Fue Stephen quien se movió primero. Fingió a la izquierda, apuntando al torso de Tony cuando su objetivo había sido la rodilla. Tony, con una década de venganza en su haber, vio a través de la dirección equivocada. Bloqueó la patada, luego respondió mientras Stephen todavía estaba a su alcance. Su golpe envió a Stephen arrastrando los pies hacia atrás.

-Escuché que el centro de comando tiene aire acondicionado -comenzó Tony, colocándose en una postura clásica de Wing Chun-. Me aseguraré de que te sirvan buenas bebidas...

Stephen se lanzó hacia adelante. Lanzó una rápida serie de golpes, forzando a Tony a saltar por el diván. Buscó una oportunidad para detener algunos golpes que no pudo evitar. A pesar de su declaración anterior, nunca dudó del hecho de que Stephen estuviera mejorando. El recién nombrado Maestro de las Artes Místicas atacaba con precisión y planificación. Con algunos años más de experiencia, Stephen sería un luchador formidable.

Tony se aseguró de que su camino estuviera despejado antes de meterse y rodar por la alfombra. Cogió algo por el rabillo del ojo y lo agarró cuando aterrizó. Lanzó el objeto a Stephen, quien fue sorprendido por la manta que se dirigía hacia él. Stephen se congeló a mitad del ataque, pero la manta nunca llegó a alcanzarlo.

El puño de Tony se detuvo centímetros frente a la cara de Stephen, generando una ráfaga de aire que revolvió el cabello de Stephen. Tony había estado controlando cuidadosamente su fuerza, dado que incluso el veinte por ciento del Súper Soldado Serum era suficiente para abollar el acero. La forma no mejorada de Stephen era muy frágil para resistir tal cosa.

-También contribuirás desde los márgenes. Nadie va a olvidar lo que ya has hecho y no es como ahhhhhh... -Tony nunca terminó su frase. Fue arrojado por la habitación y aterrizó en la cama. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la razón por la que no podía ver era porque la capa de Stephen cubría su rostro. Tony luchó por liberarse, pero la capa lo envolvió en un capullo color borgoña.

-¿Quién se está riendo ahora, Iron Man? -Stephen se acercó a Tony justo cuando la capa expuso la cara de Tony.

-¡Eso es hacer trampa! -Tony graznó. Se agitó en la cama como un pez en tierra firme.

-Dije que no habría magia, nunca dije nada sobre reliquias.

-Uf -Tony se desplomó contra el colchón-. Este universo me odia.

-Este universo... -Stephen sonrió. Se subió encima de Tony y lo besó-. ... te ama -la capa desenvolvió rápidamente a Tony y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Esa cosa necesita su propio número de seguro social -dijo Tony mientras se volteaba y colocaba a Stephen debajo de él-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacerte para cambiar de opinión? -Tony preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta de antemano.

-No puedo dejarte luchar contra esto solo.

-No estaré solo.

-Necesitas a alguien que te cuide la espalda y no confío en nadie más que pueda hacerlo -sintiendo el peso sobre él, Stephen envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tony y se relajó-. Llámame paranoico si quieres.

-La paranoia ya está tomada, consigue tu propia especialidad -Tony acarició su nariz contra el cuello de Stephen-. Prométeme que mantendrás tu distancia -dijo finalmente.

Stephen se rió entre dientes.

-Lo prometo.

Por primera vez en semanas, el par simplemente se quedó allí mientras el tiempo pasaba. Finalmente, Tony se sentó y arrugó la nariz.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero los dos apestamos.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Stephen. Tony tomó el rostro de Stephen, despertando al médico bruscamente.

-Me estoy quedando dormido -dijo Stephen, bostezando-. Deberíamos descansar un poco.

-Sí, buena idea -Tony rodó fuera de la cama y tiró de Stephen con él-. Pero antes de eso, nos iremos a bañar -Stephen notó el "nos" en la sugerencia de Tony y miró a su novio expectante.

-Todo el trabajo y nada de juego hacen de Stephen un chico lerdo -arrastraba Tony.

-Tú y yo... vamos a pasar un buen rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Comienza la cuenta atrás para la invasión!"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, no me obliguen a bloquearlos, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	25. CAPÍTULO 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Vi la foto del elenco en el décimo aniversario de Marvel y casi rompo en llanto. Gracias RDJ por darle vida a Tony."

Tony despertó con JARVIS recitándole el pronóstico del tiempo y sintiéndose en la cima del mundo.

-Buenos días, cutie patootie _ **{*N/T: "cutie patootie" es un apodo que no tiene traducción directa al español y se lo utiliza para nombrar cariñosamente a alguien muy pero muy lindo}**_ -le plantó un beso en la frente a Stephen. El hombre gruñó debajo de él-. Eres perfecto como eres, pero deberías probar el suero -Tony pasó los dedos por el cabello de Stephen mientras tomaba unos minutos más de descanso.

-A este ritmo, lo estoy considerando -Stephen frotó el sueño en sus ojos. Eventualmente reunió la fuerza para patear la manta. Después de otra breve ducha, Stephen se puso sus túnicas de hechicero mientras que Tony se ponía su ropa interior.

-Sé que estás observándome -Tony era consciente de lo bien se veía en su traje. El negro era su color y el material ligero era bien ceñido, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Tony siempre había estado en forma, pero el suero del Súper Soldado había acentuado la definición de sus músculos. Incluso le otorgaron un mayor volumen, aunque no eran suficientes como para superar a Stephen, un hecho del que este nunca dejó de recordarle.

La mejilla de Tony se ganó una bofetada en el trasero. La capa se posó sobre los hombros de Stephen mientras la pareja se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando se unieron al resto del equipo de investigación, Bruce y Selvig ya habían desayunado. Como recompensa por su buen comportamiento, a Loki también se le había permitido el acceso al área común. Se sentó solo en el bar. Desde su elevado punto de vista, podía ver a todos en el nivel. Alguien había hecho tocino y huevos, y les había dejado una parte a los recién llegados. Tony y Stephen encontraron unos asientos y comenzaron con su desayuno.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene el dispositivo? -preguntó Tony con un bocado de huevos revueltos.

-Bueno -Selvig deslizando la pantalla de un pad Stark con asombro-. Estas cosas son muy útiles.

-Te enviaré un cajón -Tony no pudo evitarlo, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y la oferta simplemente salió de sus labios-. Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Yo solo... pensé...

-¿Como qué? -preguntó Selvig, todavía ocupado en deslizar la pantalla-. Y sí, me gustaría uno. Pagaré por ello, por supuesto. Son muy diferentes de las que obtienes en el mercado, son buenas para la investigación sobre la marcha.

-Tony los guarda para el uso personal, el público no necesita un procesador tan poderoso -Stephen se acercó más a Tony-. ¿Cuándo llegará el coronel?

-El coronel James Rhodes tiene programado llegar recién hasta dentro de una hora -respondió JARVIS.

Tony se metió otro bocado de huevos en la boca. Algunos días... no, borrar eso... Él estaba agradecido por la visión de Stephen y su apoyo incondicional todos los días. Loki se dio cuenta de los eventos con una sonrisa divertida. Tony formó su índice y su dedo medio en forma de V, señaló hacia sus propios ojos y luego señaló a Loki. _«Te estoy observando»_ , pensó Tony mientras intentaba hacer telepatía. _«No intentes nada gracioso.»_

-¿Dónde está Thor? -Stephen notó al Asgardiano ausente.

-Está con Jane. Ella es una colega astrofísica -Selvig aclaró su garganta-. Ellos están... involucrados románticamente.

-¿Diez horas antes de la batalla? -la frente de Stephen se arrugó.

-Dijo que volvería -llamó Bruce desde el sofá-. Tony, tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto -Tony se tomó el resto del desayuno y corrió hacia la zona de asientos-. El cetro está ardiendo -Bruce hizo tapping en su propio pad Stark. Se conectó a la transmisión con Veronica y mostró el contenedor que albergaba la Gema de la Mente-. La firma energética está por el techo. Me sorprende que el contenedor la logre mantener estable.

-¿Te sorprende? Yo hice eso, ¿ves ese logo de Stark Industries?

Mientras Tony y Bruce se concentraban en Veronica, Stephen se limpió la boca y se escabulló en el bar. La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó al ver a Stephen.

-Magia Eldritch -ronroneó el embaucador-. Bastante notable... para un simple mortal.

-¿Has visto magia como esta antes, fuera de la Tierra? -Stephen torció la mano y apareció un pequeño vórtice de luz. Permaneció entre ambos hechiceros por un segundo para luego desaparecer.

-Por supuesto. Midgard es especial, pero está lejos de ser único. Nuestros... -Loki se aclaró la garganta-. Los antepasados de Thor han estudiado magia durante milenios. Es integral para cada ser vivo, su fuerza de vida, si se quiere. Hay energías personales, energías mundanas y energías dimensionales.

-Interesante -pensó Stephen-. La humanidad comparte este universo con otras especies. Seguramente habrá otros que formen el código fuente de la realidad de la misma manera que nosotros.

-"El código fuente de la realidad" -reflexionó Loki-. Una manera encantadora de decirlo.

-Mi maestra me enseñó eso.

-¿No estás solo?

-No.

-Te quito los ojos de encima por un segundo... -Tony corrió hacia los escalones que conducían al bar. Se detuvo ante los hechiceros con una mirada de desconcierto.

-Él vino a mí -Loki era la definición de inocencia con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Stephen... -Tony logró decir el nombre del médico y se volvió para mirar a Stephen con las manos en las caderas.

-Tenía información invaluable... -comenzó Stephen.

Tony tomó una respiración profunda.

-Pero...

-Señor, me disculpo por la interrupción, pero un avión no identificado está solicitando permiso para aterrizar -dijo JARVIS.

-Permiso denegado -espetó Tony. Volvió su atención a Stephen, quien estaba presionando sus sienes-. Pero él es literalmente el Dios de las mentiras.

-Travesuras -rectificó Loki.

-Odio esta casa -Tony se arrepintió de haberle dado a Loki el té que había pedido.

-Señor -JARVIS intentó de nuevo-. El avión ha enviado tres firmas de calor en el techo de la torre. El reconocimiento facial los identificó como el Capitán Rogers, la Señorita Romanov y el Señor Barton. Suponen un riesgo de seguridad, me corrijo, ha habido una violación de seguridad.

-¿Rogers? -preguntó Tony-. ¿No está él con SHIELD?

-Permiso para abrir fuego.

Por una fracción de segundo, Tony contempló la idea de arrojar balas a los tres futuros Ex-vengadores, pero controló sus impulsos.

-No, déjalos entrar.

-Esto está dando un mal ejemplo -advirtió Stephen. Era verbal con sus disgustos y SHIELD había sido durante mucho tiempo el receptor de sus despiadadas burlas.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos... -Tony miró su reloj-, ... nueve horas y media hasta que abramos el portal. Necesitamos un frente unido -se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Stephen no parecía convencido, pero siguió los pasos de Tony con la capa balanceándose detrás de él. Loki dejó el bar y también se acercó. Estaba acompañado por Bruce y Selvig.

-¿Qué crees que quieran? -preguntó Bruce-. Pudieron haber llamado.

-Nada bueno -Tony tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Se suponía que el equipo de investigación de la Torre Stark se reuniría con SHIELD y las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos en el sitio del portal. Cualquiera que no hubiera organizado previamente su visita no tenía nada que hacer ahí. El ascensor se abrió para revelar a tres de las personas menos favoritas de Tony en el mundo; un logro impresionante, considerando la longitud de la lista-. Lentejuelas, ¿a qué debo este desagrado?

El Capitán América llevaba el uniforme vívido que SHIELD le había proporcionado antes de que Tony se hiciera cargo del equipo. Natasha y Clint flanquearon a Steve a ambos lados. Tony los escaneó de la cabeza a los pies y notó todas las mejoras que podía, pero no haría para su equipo.

-Stark, debes suspender el ataque -Steve notó que Loki vagaba libremente detrás del grupo. Él entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. El capitán se aferró a un nuevo escudo que había sido modelado después del original. Su composición era cuestionable, considerando que Howard había agotado la reserva de Vibranium de SHIELD para forjar el prototipo que estaba acumulando polvo en el almacén de Tony.

-¿Simplemente te dejan entrar en el plan? -Tony se pasó una mano por la cara. Ahí estaba, limpiando después de SHIELD horas antes de uno de los momentos decisivos del siglo-. Si yo fuera tú, me iría por donde vine. Y escúchate a ti mismo, ¿crees que puedo suspender una invasión yo solo? Me siento halagado, pero eso no sucederá.

-No puedes destruir una raza entera por el bien de tu ego. Una bomba nuclear matará a millones. Estás abriendo el portal, tú tienes el poder de elegir -Steve exigió como si Tony estuviera a punto de comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Él cambió su escudo; Tony se alegró de haber guardado el dispositivo del portal en el laboratorio.

-Ya he elegido, los Chitauri necesitan irse -no había tiempo suficiente para convencer a Steve, si tal hazaña era posible, para empezar-. Mira, no habrá una bomba nuclear si lo que sea del otro lado es amigable -Steve respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije, él no va a escuchar -dijo Clint.

-Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren -asintió Natasha con aire despreocupado.

-Evidentemente, viniendo de dos ex asesinos que aún matan gente para ganarse la vida -Tony había captado la condescendencia del trato por parte de Clint y Natasha-. La traición es una segunda naturaleza ahora, ¿no? Fury estuvo de acuerdo con este plan.

-No has cambiado en absoluto -dijo Steve, sin conocer a Tony lo suficiente como para sentirse decepcionado-. Todo el mundo estaba equivocado acerca de ti, todavía eres un acaparador de la guerra.

-Me conoces desde hace menos de una semana... -comenzó Tony.

-Sé lo suficiente -dijo Steve con carácter definitivo-. He visto el metraje. Lo único por lo que realmente luchas es por ti mismo. Tú no eres el indicado para hacer que el sacrificio juegue, para acostarte sobre un cable y dejar que el otro tipo gatee sobre ti. Puede que no seas una amenaza, pero será mejor que dejes de pretender ser un héroe...

-¿Un héroe como tú? -Stephen lo interrumpió. Pasó por alto a Tony y se encontró cara a cara con Steve-. Tony ha hecho más por este mundo de lo que tú te puedes imaginar. No eres más que un cuento fabricado, una propaganda de guerra glorificada. Ahora familiarízate con el concepto de modales o te llevaré al Ártico de nuevo donde pasarás los siguientes setenta años aprendiéndolo -la capa ondeó en preparación.

-Cállate -Steve se dirigió a Stephen, pero su respuesta fue para Tony.

-¿O bien harás qué? -desafió Stephen, chispas salieron de sus dedos.

Steve amplió su postura y bajó su centro de gravedad. Detrás de él, Clint levantó una flecha mientras Natasha encendía sus "Viuda Bites". Tony maldijo por dentro y llamó a su traje. No quería hacerlo horas antes de la batalla, pero estaría condenado si dejaba que Stephen se lastimara.

-¡Eso es suficiente! -el ascensor se separó por segunda vez. La voz volvió las cabezas de Tony y Steve. El hombre que salió del ascensor se había cortado el pelo y vestía una sudadera con capucha oscura. Salvo por la mano de metal que sujetaba su bolsa de lona, parecía un típico turista.

-¿Bucky? -Steve se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Barnes? -Tony despidió al Mark 50-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Prometí ayudar, ¿no? -dijo Bucky-. Escuché las noticias. Ahora parecía ser un buen momento.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar? -solo había dos personas que tenían acceso ilimitado al hall y una de ellas estaba de pie junto a Tony, mientras la otra se marchó...

-Yo lo hice -dijo otra voz seguida por el crujiente clic de los talones. La actual CEO de Stark Industries llevaba un conjunto de traje blanco real. El rojo de sus tacones Louboutin combinaba increíblemente con su lápiz labial color coral. Ella sostenía carpetas en una mano y se ajustaba el auricular con la otra.

-¿Pepper? -Tony miró boquiabierto.

-Señorita Potts -dijo Natasha. Ella se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Pepper.

-Nada de "Señorita Potts" para ti -advirtió Pepper-. Ya sé lo que hiciste. Aléjate de Tony -ella inspeccionó a las personas en la habitación una a una, algunas se encontraron con fría indiferencia mientras que otras recibieron suaves gestos de asentimiento. Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tony-. Me encontré con él abajo, causando una escena. Me explicó quién era y lo dejé. JARVIS archivó una violación de seguridad; los guardias están en camino -como en el momento justo, la escalera de incendios se abrió de golpe. Entró una docena de guardias de seguridad seguidos por el mismo número de Centinelas de Hierro.

Desde su renacimiento, Tony se había tomado muy en serio la seguridad de la Torre Stark. Los Centinelas de Hierro se desarrollaron como una línea hermana de la Legión de Hierro y se usaron para desactivar situaciones que pudieran representar un riesgo para el equipo de seguridad. La mayoría de la gente entendió la idea cuando se les dijo que se comportaran con una armadura voladora. A pesar de la demanda popular, los Centinelas de Hierro no estaban a la venta. Desde entonces, se han convertido en una característica popular de la Torre Stark.

-Capitán Rogers, Señorita Romanov y Señor Barton, por favor desistan o serán escoltados desde el edificio -dijo la docena de Centinelas de Hierro al unísono.

El Capitán América levantó su escudo. Miró a Bucky.

-Buck... ¿estás bien?

Bucky y Tony intercambiaron asentimientos con la cabeza.

-Retírate, Steve -dijo Bucky mientras dejaba caer su bolsa de lona.

-Buck, no sabes lo que está pasando -explicó Steve.

-No, no lo sé pero confío en Tony. Y si te conozco del todo, diría que tampoco sabes lo que está pasando, así que aléjate. Estas cosas esconden más de un golpe -Bucky flexionó su brazo de metal. Tony sospechó que lo descubriría por el camino difícil.

Steve miró a Tony, el equipo detrás de él y los Centinelas de Hierro montando guardia. Miró a Bucky, quien negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Con los dientes apretados, el Capitán América bajó su escudo.

 

\----------

 

Al otro lado de la sala de estar, Steve estaba inmerso en una acalorada discusión con Natasha y Clint. Bucky se paró a un lado y observaba con los brazos cruzados. El ex soldado de invierno tuvo una conversación privada con Steve antes de su arrebato. Tony sospechaba que Bucky aclaró con todo desde el momento que cayó del tren.

Thor había regresado, se había enterado de la situación y se plantó entre los Ex-vengadores y la entrada al laboratorio. Pepper se fue para entregar la declaración final que Stark Industries lanzaría antes del primer contacto alienígena. Rhodey llegó con el traje de War Machine poco después de la violación de seguridad. JARVIS le había informado de la complicación en ruta y el coronel apartó a Tony para charlar. Este le aseguró que las cosas seguirían según lo planeado, información que Rhodey se encargaría de transmitir a las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos.

Tony estaba desarrollando una fuerte migraña, la sangre latía dolorosamente en su cabeza. Se tomó su tercera taza de café y estaba a punto de servirse una cuarta cuando Stephen cambió la jarra de café por una taza de té de jazmín. El aroma floral no hizo nada para calmar la mente acelerada de Tony. La situación entre Steve, Natasha y Clint estaba aumentando a cada momento y, para empeorar las cosas, Bruce también había acudido a Tony.

-Espera, espera, espera -Tony levantó una mano para detener la pregunta de Bruce-. ¿Me estás preguntando si podríamos poner en la banca al Capitán América?

-Sí -confirmó Bruce-. Eso es lo que dije. Él es un riesgo.

-Esto es una locura. Necesito un momento -Tony terminó su té de un solo golpe. Estaba sentado con Stephen, Bruce y Selvig en la cocina. Thor estaba a una corta distancia, Loki había regresado al bar y Rhodey estaba hablando por teléfono cerca de la ventana. Nadie hablaba de ello, pero había una clara separación entre el equipo de Tony y los Ex-vengadores. Una dinámica de "nosotros vs ellos". La zona de asientos abandonada los dividía como la tierra de nadie separadas en trincheras enemigas. Esto no era mejor que la última vez que los Chitauri tocaron a la puerta; esto era mucho peor.

Tony no había previsto este giro de los acontecimientos. Los Vengadores, a pesar de su áspero inicio, se habían reunido diligentemente en su vida pasada, pero el grupo de individuos no emparentados antes de él no mostró signos de unirse. A Tony siempre le molestaría trabajar con los Ex-vengadores, pero nunca pensó que el equipo se molestaría en trabajar el uno con el otro. Tony no podía permitir que se formara un abismo entre ellos, al menos no horas antes de la invasión.

Necesitaban presentar un frente unido.

-¡Hey! -gritó Tony-. ¡Todos, escuchen! -las cabezas se volvieron hacia su llamada. Satisfecho porque tenía la atención de la habitación, Tony se dirigió al centro del hall. En breves segundos, se le ocurrieron muchas versiones de lo que iba a decir, pero ninguna de ellas sonaba del todo correcta.

-Como todos ustedes se llevan tan bien, pensé que debería hacer un recordatorio. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer en las próximas ocho horas -Tony intentó recordar lo que lo había motivado. ¿Qué lo hizo volar con personas con spandex y catsuits de cuero? ¿Por qué se convirtió en un Vengador? La memoria de Tony rebobinó a un solo momento en el tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Hubo una idea, llamada la Iniciativa Vengadores -Tony estudió a las personas que se habían reunido para la invasión y rememoró algunas memorias. Algunas de ellas eran viejas y otras nuevas-. Fury me dijo esto -se atragantó Tony. La mirada de la gente se clavó en su piel. Tragó saliva. El momento pareció surrealista. Él realmente iba a hacer esto. Iba a sentar las bases para formar los Vengadores.

Las manos de Tony temblaron con el peso tangible de la responsabilidad. Se tomó un tiempo para calmarse.

-La idea era reunir a un grupo de personas notables, ver si podíamos convertirnos en algo más. Ver si podíamos trabajar juntos cuando el mundo nos necesite... -en algún lugar de otra vida, las cartas coleccionables del Capitán América empapadas de sangre salpicaron la mesa, dejando una mancha de sangre.

-... para luchar las batallas que ellos nunca podrían.

La gente guardó silencio y Tony pensó que había fallado, pero luego Stephen se levantó. El doctor fue a pararse junto a Tony, junto con Bruce y Selvig. Sus acciones desencadenaron una cadena de respuestas. Rhodey terminó la llamada y se unió a ellos también. Thor caminó con el Mjolnir balanceándose en círculos mientras Loki descendía del bar con pasos cuidadosos. Bucky marchó hacia Tony con renovada determinación. Fue seguido por Steve. Los maestros asesinos intercambiaron miradas. Fueron los últimos en unirse, pero aún terminaron por unírseles de todos modos.

Tony observó con asombro a la gente reunida a su alrededor. Abrió la boca de nuevo y el resto fue más fácil.

-Algunos de nosotros todavía creemos en héroes. Yo también. De lo contrario, no volaría en una lata -Rhodey sonrió ante el sentimiento de Tony-. No todos estamos de acuerdo, pero ahora no es el momento de resolver nuestras diferencias -Tony miró a Steve-. Sé que esta situación no es ideal, pero es esto o algo peor.

-Todavía puedes ponerle fin -dijo Steve.

-La paz no es algo que pueda lograrse por un solo lado, Rogers. Tú viviste una guerra; tú de todas las personas debería saber eso -Tony se mantuvo firme. Finalmente, Steve bajó la mirada.

Tony regresó para dirigirse al resto del grupo.

-La amenaza es inminente. Los Chitauri están llegando. Somos la primera y única línea de defensa de la Tierra. No podemos fallar, porque si lo hacemos, entonces todo lo que nos importa, todos los que nos importen se convertirán en polvo -Stephen apretó el puño bajo la capa-. Esto es lo que está en juego: nuestro hogar. Es por esto que luchamos. No para comenzar una guerra, no para demostrar que tenemos las armas más grandes, sino porque hay personas que nos necesitan -Clint apretó su arco.

-No puedo salvar a la Tierra yo solo -continuó Tony-. Por mucho que quiera, no puedo. Ninguno de nosotros puede. Si queremos sobrevivir, si queremos proteger lo que nos importa, entonces tenemos que superar nuestras diferencias y trabajar en equipo -miró a todos en la sala y se encontró con un gesto ocasional.

-No sé de ninguno de ustedes, pero no pienso dejar que el mundo termine mañana -Tony dio un paso adelante.

-Ahora... ¿quién está conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Los Chitauri no sabrán qué los golpeó ;D"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden no decir spoilers sobre en los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	26. CAPÍTULO 26

_«Mañana, 7 de mayo - lugar no revelado en el desierto de Mojave»_

Cuando no estaban ocupados discutiendo entre ellos, las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial y SHIELD podían ser tremendamente eficientes. Desde que se alcanzó un consenso sobre la noche del 3 de mayo, una zona de impacto de veinte millas había sido objeto de reconocimiento y aislada en preparación para lo que sería el primer contacto de la humanidad con los "extranjeros". Habían elegido la tierra con un terreno plano y sobre él construyeron un centro de comando temporal ubicado en el borde del sitio.

En el centro de la zona de impacto había un claro marcado por pintura en aerosol roja, que Tony apodó "el hoyo de los gladiadores". Para evitar el fuego amigo, las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos habían acordado mantenerse fuera de la lucha mientras los Vengadores contuvieran la batalla dentro del pozo. Un pequeño ejército de drones flotaba sobre el sitio del portal. Para su propia seguridad, a ningún civil se le había concedido la entrada, por lo que únicamente los canales de noticias serían los corresponsales encargados de informar lo que llegara a suceder en aquel inhóspito lugar.

En el hoyo, el personal de combate estaba completamente preparado y listo para la batalla. El respaldo militar había sido estacionado detrás de una duna de arena más cercana. El bajo siseo de los propulsores de Verónica resonaba dentro del pozo. El módulo de servicio aterrizó en el claro. Era su primera aparición desde la llegada de Loki. Verónica abrió una escotilla y soltó el contenedor que albergaba el Tesseracto para luego ir a esconderse de nuevo. Selvig recogió el Tesseracto y lo conectó al dispositivo del portal. Una vez que el dispositivo estuvo en funcionamiento, Selvig saltó a un helicóptero que lo esperaba. Él y Tony intercambiaron pulgares arriba y el astrofísico fue llevado a un lugar seguro.

-¿Listo? -la voz de Stephen sonó a través de su canal privado. Los Vengadores formaban un círculo alrededor del dispositivo del portal. Stephen llevaba un HUD holográfico, las estadísticas fluctuantes bañaban sus facciones en un resplandor azul. El tejido a prueba de balas de sus túnicas brillaba bajo el sol. VIERNES se extendió a la forma de guantelete, cubriendo el antebrazo derecho de Stephen. La capa de Levitación descansaba sobre sus hombros.

-He nacido listo -Tony le respondió a su novio. Se volvió hacia la capa-. Cuida bien de él -el cuello de la capa se balanceaba hacia arriba y abajo asintiendo.

En el centro del círculo, el Tesseracto emitió un brillante rayo de luz. Disparó hacia el cielo y abrió un especie de lienzo azul en él, dejando al descubierto un vacío sin estrellas. Los segundos transcurrieron mientras nada sucedía pero, de la nada, el portal empezó a escupir un puñado de Chitauri. Parecían sorprendidos por la vista que los saludaba.

-Esperen -dijo Tony en las comunicaciones del grupo. Los Chitauri se cernía sobre ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Tierra! -se escuchó un mensaje de bienvenida pregrabado, la alegre voz femenina resonó por encima del pozo. Confundidos por la falta de civilización, los Chitauri cargaron contra las únicas personas que pudieron ver- ¡Venimos en paz! -la voz electrónica sonó mientras los alienígenas se acercaban.

-Esperen... -enfatizó Tony y el equipo mantuvo sus posiciones. Los Chitauri abrieron fuego. Ráfagas de energía cayeron del cielo y derretieron arena donde no pudo encontrar carne. Tony sonrió.

-Vengadores, vamos a rock 'n rolear.

Thor dejó escapar una risa estruendosa. Hizo girar al Mjolnir y se lanzó hacia las fuerzas invasoras, destrozando sus naves y tomando las primeras bajas. Loki rodó sus ojos ante aquella exhibición pero inmediatamente conjuró una daga entre cada uno de sus dedos. Sus antebrazos estaban desnudos, los brazales faltantes ya no obstaculizaban la magia que corría por sus venas.

-Aquí vienen -dijo Natasha.

Soldados Chitauri salieron del portal. Rhodey levantó a Clint sobre una duna cercana. Los dos trabajaban en contener la batalla junto con Stephen, quienes interceptaron el escape de las naves para retornarlos de vuelta al pozo. Tony, Thor y Hulk fueron los bateadores más destacados. Hulk aplastó con sus puños emocionado, luego saltó de un lado del campo de batalla al otro, desafiando objetivos aleatorios. Tony y Thor se quedaron cerca del portal para despachar a los escuadrones agrupados. Steve y Bucky trabajaron debajo de ellos, derribando a cualquier Chitauri que se hubiera caído de sus naves. Loki y Natasha recorrieron el campo de batalla en busca de más extraterrestres.

-Tones, dos se deslizaron a las nueve en punto -dijo Rhodey.

-Estoy en eso, osito -Tony entró en una cadena de comandos-. Levántense y brillen Legionarios, es hora de trabajar para ganarse la vida.

En el perímetro del pozo, la arena cayó del metal cepillado mientras la Legión de Hierro se despojaba de su camuflaje. La Legión de Hierro expandida consistía en un cupo de quinientas unidades. Preparados para el enfrentamiento con los Chitauri, estos habían sido temporalmente equipados con un ligero arsenal. Las unidades pasaron de estar en cuclillas a pararse para luego lanzarse al cielo como meteoros blancos y marinos, interceptando diligentemente a las naves que intentaban escapar.

-Bien -aprobó Rhodey. Las firmas de energía que escapan se desvanecieron de su HUD.

-Espera a recibir una carga de esto -Tony se rió-. JARVIS, inicia la formación del domo.

-Como desee, señor -confirmó el fiel copiloto de Tony. El enjambre de legionarios se acercó al portal y luego cayeron en línea para contener la invasión dentro de una red de trajes de Iron Man.

-Eso es... -Clint miró por encima de él. La cúpula de los Legionarios proyectaba una sombra cruzada sobre el campo de batalla, lo suficiente como para bloquear el sol. Por un momento, el arquero se olvidó de disparar.

-¿Tones? -preguntó Rhodey vacilante. Él también estaba mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Sí? -Tony reunió a un grupo de Chitauri y los sacó con un misil. Iron Man nunca se había visto amenazante, pero cuando se enfrentaron a cientos de armaduras voladoras, uno no podía evitar sentirse intimidado. Tony sabía cómo era esto. La Legión solo le respondía a él... él era un ejército de un solo hombre. Esta era precisamente la razón por la que se había negado a expandir aún más la Legión.

-No planeas convertirte en un Señor Supremo pronto... ¿o sí?

-Si decido hacer un cambio de profesión, te lo haré saber.

-Tony... -Natasha rodó sobre la arena para esquivar una explosión de energía. Ella frito el cerebro de un Chitauri con sus "Viuda Bites". Después de su llamada, la punta de un Leviatán se escurrió por el portal. La bestia armada entrecerró sus ojos brillantes en la cúpula de los Legionarios. Lanzó más Chitauri de las grietas de su caparazón. El claro fue sacudido por un rugido ensordecedor-. ¿Alguna idea?

-Señorita Romanov, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías -Tony cambió de trayectoria. El Leviatán notó a Tony y voló hacia él. Este se dio cuenta de la armadura impenetrable de la bestia y el extraño patrón de movimiento-. Vamos -murmuró el ingeniero-, así no es como funciona la gravedad -Chitauri montando el Leviatán dispararon sus armas. Tony evitó los rayos láser con una serie de maniobras en el aire.

-Hey, chicos -dijo Tony al comunicador del grupo-, ¿alguno de ustedes escuchó la historia de Jonás?

-No... -afirmó Stephen. Tony se encontró con el Leviatán de frente, la placa de la pierna de su traje se retrajo para exponer una hilera de misiles-. Tony Stark, será mejor que no se te ocurra hacer lo que yo creo... -Stephen quedó sin habla cuando Tony desapareció por la mandíbula del Leviatán. La parte central de la bestia se iluminó en sincronía con el movimiento de Tony. Misiles tras misiles detonaron dentro de la bestia, destrozando sus intestinos. El Leviatán rugió en agonía. Stephen no parpadeó hasta que Tony salió por el otro lado, cubierto de baba, pero ileso.

Bucky silbó al verlo. Las llamas devoraron a la bestia descomunal mientras decenas de Chitauri abandonaron la nave. Se estrellaron contra la arena. Los que no murieron en el impacto fueron asesinados por el equipo de tierra.

-¡Ahí vienen! -gritó Clint. Después de rodear el destello, el andrajoso Leviatán cayó del cielo. El equipo de tierra se dispersó. Evitaron por poco ser aplastados, pero el dispositivo del portal era inamovible. La forma cilíndrica del dispositivo se vio empequeñecida por una sombra en expansión.

-¡Jolly Green! ** _{N/T: "Jolly Green" es la mascota oficial de Green Giant, una marca internacional de verduras y hortalizas en conserva, productos congelados y ensaladas que pertenece a la multinacional General Mills}_** -llamó Tony. A pesar de saber que el Tesseracto había conjurado un campo de fuerza para la autoprotección, Tony no quería ponerlo a prueba. El arma nuclear no se lanzó aún; la fiesta no podía acabar antes del gran final.

Al oír que lo necesitaban, Hulk hizo una pausa en su pelea del momento. Rugió y corrió hacia la bestia que caía. Saltó con tres soldados Chitauri todavía sujetándolo. Las dos trayectorias cruzaron una milla por encima del dispositivo. Hulk primero se chocó contra el Leviatán y se produjo un crujido. El cadáver se partió en dos. Hulk pateó la porción más grande pero perdió la cola.

Tony preparó dos misiles, aunque antes de que pudiera lanzarlos, un círculo de color ámbar más grande que cualquier otro portal que había visto previamente se extendía. La cola de la bestia gigantesca raspó el borde del anillo, luego cayó y reapareció en el borde del pozo. Tony se volvió hacia Stephen, listo para felicitarlo por su oportuna intervención, pero en lugar de regañar a Tony por sus tecleos imprudentes, Stephen se dobló. Un hilo de sangre fluyó de su nariz. Tony se congeló en el aire.

-¡Doc, hostiles a sus seis! -la llamada de VIERNES sacudió a Tony de su trance. Un escuadrón de Chitauri se estaba acercando. El corazón de Tony martilleaba en su pecho. Estrechándose la mano, disparó los dos misiles destinados al Leviatán y se llevó a la mayoría de los Chitauri, pero dos sobrevivieron.

-¡Stephen! -gritó Tony. Voló hacia Stephen a máxima velocidad. Uno de los soldados levantó su arma de energía. _«¡No voy a hacerlo!»_ , pensó Tony con desesperación.

Cuando el cañón del arma se encendió debido a la energía acumulada, un destello rojo lo derribó del alcance del soldado. La capa dejó a Stephen y se envolvió alrededor del Chitauri, arrastrándolo a través de la arena. Después de que estuvieron a una distancia segura, la capa inclinó al Chitauri y golpeó repetidamente su cabeza contra un trozo de roca. El otro soldado corrió hacia la capa, pero fue atacado por una red aturdidora en la cara.

-¡Doc, salga de ahí! -gritó VIERNES desde el guantelete humeante; ella había usado la última de sus balas. Stephen gruñó, se tambaleó pero volvió a levantarse. Tony aterrizó a su lado.

-Eso es todo, has terminado. Vuelve al centro de comando -dijo Tony.

-Estoy bien -Stephen limpió la sangre con su manga. Tony abrió la boca para discutir, pero Steve se detuvo junto a ellos. El súper soldado había notado sus dificultades y dejó su puesto para ayudar.

-Dr. Strange, ¿está bien? -Steve enterró su escudo en el tórax de un Chitauri y tiró del disco para liberarlo. Tony ignoró los escalofríos que le subían por la espalda y aniquiló a otro soldado de infantería.

-Hay demasiados -Tony levantó la placa frontal de su casco. El trío levantó la vista. Había otro Leviatán entrando. Chitauri llovieron del cielo como gotas de una violenta tormenta.

-Tenemos que cerrar el portal -Steve miró a Tony. El par intercambió miradas.

-Fury, envía la carga útil -dijo Tony a los comunicadores del grupo.

A millas de distancia en el centro de comando, el director de SHIELD dio luz verde al lanzamiento. Un bombardero estratégico que había estado rodeando el sitio entregó la ojiva nuclear.

-Tiempo estimado de llegada: tres minutos -informó Fury. Coulson y Maria Hill estaban a su lado, monitoreando la batalla-. Mantengan sus posiciones.

-JARVIS, toma el volante y dame el Legionario más cercano -ordenó Tony. El HUD del Mark fue reemplazado por una interfaz más simple. Tony había pensado en volver a entrar en el agujero de gusano... Pero él decidió no hacerlo al final. Personalmente, desviar el arma nuclear había sido un acto de desesperación en aquel momento. Esta vez Tony tenía los recursos; era mejor tomar precauciones. Necesitaba valorar su vida, incluso si era solo por el bien de Stephen.

La siguiente secuencia de maniobras requería delicadeza, por lo que Tony voló manualmente el Legionario hacia el centro del combate entrante. El arma nuclear se dirigió hacia el portal en línea recta. El Legionario bajo el control de Tony esperó a que la bomba nuclear volara por encima de su cabeza para luego atraparla lentamente y se apoderó de ella entre sus brazos.

-Bien -Tony sonrió. Al detectar el arma nuclear, Veronica reapareció en el centro del claro. Este lanzó el contenedor que albergaba el cetro-. Cuernitos, ¿lo tienes?

-Lo tengo -dijo Loki. La tapa del contenedor se abrió. Loki fue impulsado hacia atrás por una explosión de energía.

-Woah... ¿Cuernitos? -Tony le echó un vistazo al Asgardiano.

-Esto es lo que está haciendo el Titán Loco. Él ha estado demasiado tiempo sin contactar el cetro. Un poco más de tiempo y esta Gema del Infinito ya no responderá a él -Loki se levantó. El brazalete que llevaba se expandió en un guantelete. Stephen había protegido el guantelete con magia protectora de antemano. Tony había elegido a Loki como candidato para cerrar el portal dado que este era un experto en magia. También tenía experiencia previa con la Gema de la Mente y, por lo tanto, era menos probable que sucumbiera al control mental. Las runas en el guantelete de Loki brillaron débilmente al principio, pero cobraron vida después de que Loki recuperó el cetro.

-Estoy listo, Hombre de hierro.

-De acuerdo, cálmense todos -llamó Tony.

La capa había regresado a Stephen y lo estaba ayudando a defenderse de otro Chitauri. JARVIS tomó el control del Mark 50 para eliminar a un escuadrón que se acercaba. Sobre ellos, la cúpula de los Legionarios se separaba para su hermano en armas. Los Vengadores observaron al Legionario de Tony llevar el arma nuclear hacia arriba en un arco suave.

Con los propulsores ardiendo al máximo de fuerza, Tony entró al portal. Su casco cerró el mundo a su alrededor, acentuando la quietud del espacio. Era como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo. Tony miró al vacío y voló hacia la nave nodriza Chitauri, con la bomba nuclear en la espalda. Cuanto más avanzaba, más rápido su corazón martilleaba contra su caja torácica. Tony apuntó para luego reducir la velocidad y el arma nuclear se deslizó de su espalda. La ojiva se mantuvo en una trayectoria perfecta. Tony lo vio navegar a través del vacío, rodeado de silencio.

-Señor, podría sugerirle una salida rápida -dijo JARVIS.

-Oh... sí, claro -balbuceó Tony-. "Lokes", golpéalos.

En un sentido peculiar de Deja Vù, Tony vio al arma nuclear chocar contra la nave nodriza. Satisfecho de que el fin ya estuviera hecho, dio la vuelta al Legionario. Mientras tanto, fuera del portal, Loki rompió el campo de fuerza del Tesseracto con el cetro. La Gema de la Mente tocó a la Gema del Espacio y cortó el rayo que abría el cielo. De inmediato, la abertura del espacio comenzó a enmendarse. Tony corrió hacia el portal de cierre con los dientes apretados. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó aún más. Calculó su velocidad de vuelo contra la velocidad de contracción del portal. «Lo lograré», pensó Tony, pero su visión se vio obstruida violentamente.

Enmascarado por el oscuro vacío, un vehículo Chitauri se había colado sobre él. Se cruzó con el Legionario que regresaba. Dos soldados sujetaron a Tony con sus dedos palmeados y lo inmovilizaron en su lugar. Detrás de ellos, la nave nodriza se desmoronaba. Mató a los Chitauri restantes, pero Tony permaneció enredado en un lío de extremidades alienígenas. Los cadáveres de los Chitauri arrastraron a Tony al abismo. La vista de la Tierra se encogió cada vez más y más hasta que la oscuridad se unió nuevamente.

El portal se había cerrado. Se rompió la conexión de Tony con la del Legionario. La interfaz simplificada parpadeó para luego volver al HUD con el que Tony estaba familiarizado, pero este estaba demasiado alterado para comprender el giro de los acontecimientos. La sensación de caerse de su vida pasada resurgió. Los recuerdos de innumerables pesadillas se transformaron todos juntos, superponiéndose con lo que Tony acababa de presenciar.

El portal cerrándose ante él. Tony, a la deriva en el espacio. Perdido para siempre.

Tony gritando dentro de su casco. Golpeando y pateando a la nada y yéndose a la dirección en que el portal había estado cuando estaba piloteando el legionario. Tony permanecía ajeno a las llamadas detrás de él. Volando sin sentido, se estrelló contra una duna de arena, aterrizando con su hombro izquierdo. Un dolor blanco y abrasador recorrió su pecho. Con un gruñido, Tony se dio la vuelta y se quedó donde estaba. El impacto había aclarado su cabeza, pero todavía estaba en estado de shock. En algún lugar lejano, una voz lo llamó por su nombre.

-¡Tony! -gritó Stephen. Corrió hacia la caída Mark 50 y se arrodilló sin aminorar la marcha. Sus rodillas se hundieron profundamente en la arena-. ¡Tony, respóndeme! -Stephen tiró del mecanismo de liberación manual en el casco de Tony. Este entrecerró los ojos al brillante cielo del desierto. Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron al brillo, se enfocó en el hombre a su lado.

Stephen se veía terrible, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, hollín y sudor. El doctor se había raspado la frente con algo y su hemorragia nasal se había reanudado. El líquido oscuro goteaba por su bien arreglada perilla. Las túnicas que Tony había hecho eran un destrozado lío. Estaba desgarrado por los brazos y había un largo corte en el pecho. Afortunadamente, el corte solo penetró en la capa externa, dejando el revestimiento intacto.

-¡Tony! -Stephen intentó de nuevo. Los Vengadores restantes se reunieron alrededor de ellos-. Di algo...

Tony miró el cielo sin portal.

-He vuelto -se atragantó.

-Por supuesto que lo has hecho -Stephen envolvió a Tony en un fuerte abrazo. -Y estás bien.

Un mar de Chitauri cayó en caída libre a sus pies, pero esta no era la Batalla de Nueva York. No hubo víctimas civiles. Aparte de las fuerzas invasoras, no hubo bajas en absoluto. El ejército de drones reporteros se cernía sobre ellos, grabando la escena de todas las áreas después de haber transmitido la batalla al mundo. La cálida brisa secaba el sudor en la cara de Tony. Devolvió el abrazo de Stephen.

-Ganamos -murmuró Tony.

-Sí, lo hicimos -Stephen sonrió y fue la sonrisa más deslumbrante que Tony había visto nunca. Eran vistos tanto por sus compañeros de equipo como por el resto del mundo, pero a Tony no le importaba nada. Agarró el cuello de Stephen y lo besó. Probó el cobre y el sudor mientras sus bocas se estrellaban juntas.

Tony estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Con el cierre del arco de Los Vengadores, Tony se ha quedado oficialmente sin previsión. Conocía el resultado de otros eventos como la Convergencia, pero no estaba muy involucrado en ellos. ¡Del próximo capítulo en adelante, es un mundo completamente nuevo!"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Por si no se entendió, Tony logra salir del portal con la ayuda de JARVIS manejando el Mark 50 y sacándolo del legionario en el que este estaba. Lo explico por si no se entendió del todo n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, por favor les pido.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	27. CAPÍTULO 27

_"... no hubo víctimas. El sitio ha sido sellado hasta nuevo aviso. Se aconseja al personal no autorizado mantenerse alejado del área. Las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos tienen programado lanzar una declaración más tarde hoy..."_

_"... la organización fue apodada oficialmente como los 'Vengadores'. Sus miembros notables incluyen a Tony Stark, el multimillonario comúnmente conocido como Iron Man; el Coronel James Rhodes, alias el Iron Patriot; Thor, el semidiós asgardiano; el Dr. Bruce Banner y su alter ego, Hulk; el Capitán América, quien había sido descongelado después de pasar setenta años bajo el hielo; y el Dr. Stephen Strange, un ex neurocirujano del Metro General Hospital, quien tiene una relación con Iron Man. Otros individuos permanecen sin identificar en este momento..."_

_"... ¡y luego Iron Man se zambulló en la boca de la ballena voladora y la ballena explotó! Hulk rompió la ballena por la mitad y los pedazos cayeron a través de este enorme portal. ¡Es lo más genial que he visto!"_

 

**\----------**

 

Tony estaba sentado en el taller de la Torre Stark, solo y envuelto en la oscuridad. Los eventos del día se reproducían en un bucle dentro de su cabeza. Stephen estaba arriba. Tony se había escabullido después de que este se durmiera. Él sabía que también debería descansar un poco, pero no podía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se enfrentaba al vacío helado. Por lo tanto, en lugar de quedarse mirando al techo, Tony bajó al taller, como lo hacía en su vida pasada.

Encendió la mesa de trabajo con la habitación aún oscura. Un modelo de alambre materializado emitió un suave resplandor azul. Tony hizo girar al deslizador Chitauri. Habían destruido la nave nodriza; Tony fue testigo de la colisión nuclear. Los Chitauri operaban bajo la inteligencia mental del estilo colmena. Siempre que no se hubieran extinguido, Thanos tendría que criar otro lote o encontrar un nuevo ejército.

Esto les daba tiempo. Tony copió la estructura de archivos existente en una carpeta separada. Él estaba en pijama, que consistía en solo una camiseta sin mangas delgada y calzoncillos. Para evitar el sobrecalentamiento, el laboratorio siempre estaba a cinco grados por debajo de la temperatura ambiente óptima. Tony se estremeció. Un crujido sonó cerca de la entrada. Tony hizo una pausa, pero no había nadie allí. No era un intruso o JARVIS se lo habría advertido.

—Sal —Tony faroleaba—. Ya te vi —pasaron unos segundos y no pasó nada. Al final del corredor, la Capa de Levitación alcanzó su punto máximo a la vuelta de la esquina. Se congeló cuando supo que había sido descubierta.

—Puedes entrar. La puerta está abierta —hizo señas Tony.

La capa flotaba fuera del umbral, participando en un debate mental. Se fue volando sin decir una palabra. Eso era extraño, la capa nunca había rechazado a Tony antes hasta ahora. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. Diez minutos más tarde, oyó pisar zapatillas contra el hormigón pulido. El taller se iluminó con el toque de un interruptor. Tony se protegió los ojos de las luces brillantes. Solo entonces la capa entró volando y se posó sobre sus hombros. Tony vio a Stephen bostezar sobre sus dedos.

—Esto puede esperar hasta mañana —dijo Stephen—. Regresa a la cama.

El hombro de Tony aún estaba adolorido por haber aterrizado en él. Bajó las manos mientras sus ojos se ajustaban al brillo.

—No tardaré —Tony se volvió hacia la capa—. No debiste haberlo despertado.

—Tony, no me hagas ir hasta allí —Stephen cruzó los brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Tony se cubrió la cara otra vez. Stephen frunció el ceño ante la vista—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —Tony se pasó la mano por el cuello.Tocó su pecho y un esternón intacto conectado con su puño. Tony golpeó una vez más por si acaso.

Stephen rodeó el banco de trabajo. Se detuvo antes de que Tony se arrodillara. La perspectiva de la pareja cambió. Tony ya no estiraba el cuello hacia arriba, estaba mirando hacia abajo.

—Si esta es una propuesta, espero los fuegos artificiales —bromeó Tony.

—Vamos... —Stephen convenció—. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa... —el cabello desaliñado de Stephen cayó a los costados, los mechones eran en su mayoría negros, mezclados con alguna veta gris. Parecía agotado, vulnerable, sin embargo, estaba en el laboratorio en lugar de ponerse al día con el tan necesario sueño.

—No. No se te permite hacer esto —Tony amaba y odiaba que Stephen siempre estuviera ahí para él—. Esto —hizo un gesto hacia los ojos suplicantes de Stephen—, eso debería ser ilegal.

—Viniendo del hombre con ojos de Bambi —dijo Stephen—. ¿Cómo los describió Insight Magazine recientemente? Así es, _"orbes de caramelo dorado y cálido, pero que podrían transformarse en fosas de deseo sin fondo..."_

Tony estalló en carcajadas. La pareja intercambió chistes inofensivos.

—Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo —dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a Stephen. La frente del otro hombre tocó su pecho.

—Estoy seguro, gracias a ti —la camiseta sin mangas de Tony amortiguaba la voz de Stephen. El silencio que siguió fue desalentador. Stephen levantó la vista—. ¿Qué pasa? —Tony no respondió—. Ganamos. Se acabó.

—¿Se acabó?

—¿Acaso no fue así?

Tony respiró profundamente.

—Uno abajo, otro más por quien ir.

Stephen parpadeó en rápida sucesión.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —agarró un taburete y se sentó, observando la base de datos que Tony había estado construyendo. La información sobre el Chitauri había sido meticulosamente introducida, pero las nuevas categorías permanecían en blanco—. ¿Para qué sirven estas páginas? —Stephen navegó por el archivo. Tony sabía que Stephen había descubierto algo cuando su movimiento se aceleró—. Nunca me dijiste cómo supiste que los Chitauri vendrían —dijo Stephen en revelación—. Supuse que lo obtuviste de la inteligencia de SHIELD, pero ellos estaban más despistados que yo. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

—Tuve un sentimiento... —Tony se detuvo. Él no quería mentir.

—No me jodas, Tony Stark —dijo Stephen—. Te conozco. No eres del tipo que actúa con suposiciones infundadas. Todo lo que has hecho en los últimos dos años últimos se ha estado acumulando hasta esto. La ampliación de unidades de la Legión de Hierro, el seguimiento, el estudio del Tesseracto para interceptar a Loki... No habrías todos amontonado tus recursos juntos a menos que supieras que la llegada de los Chitauri era un hecho.

Inteligente y perspicaz, Stephen era difícil de engañar. Él había sido una parte integral para frustrar la invasión. Lo último que Tony necesitaba era que Stephen corriera por una tangente en busca de respuestas.

—Hubo una visión —admitió Tony—. Lo vi claro como el día. Fue el final, el final del camino en el que comenzamos.

—¿Una segunda invasión?

—Thanos —confirmó Tony—. Si mi teoría es correcta, entonces hay más Gemas del Infinito escondidas en la Tierra... Y Thanos vendrá por ellas. Es solo cuestión de tiempo —Stephen levantó el mentón pensando. Tony esperó lo inevitable, pero la burla nunca llegó—. ¿No te preocupa la legitimidad de la visión? Te hice pasar todo esto por un simple sueño. Eso es irresponsable, incluso para mí...

—Vinieron los Chitauri —dijo Stephen como una cuestión de hecho—. ¿Te imaginas la catástrofe si no hubieras actuado y Loki abría el portal en una ciudad como Nueva York? Sueño o no, el mundo te debe una deuda impagable.

—Si los demás lo supieran, no pensarían lo mismo.

—A menos que ellos hayan hecho más por salvar el mundo, los demás deberían cerrar la boca —dijo Stephen inexpresivo—. El Ancestral ha impedido muchos futuros terribles. Como Hechicera Suprema, ella es una receptora frecuente de visiones. Probablemente experimentaste algo similar —Stephen recorrió el archivo—. Tony, la gente está destapando corchos de champán... tenemos que advertirles.

—¿Advertirles cómo? —Tony alzó las manos en el aire, revolviendo la capa en el proceso. Su frustración se vio amplificada debido a la falta de descanso—. Durante meses le pedí a SHIELD que cerrara PEGASUS. No pasó nada. Tenía pruebas de que el Tesseracto era peligroso. Ahora no tengo más que una... vaga profecía. Nadie me creería —Tony miró hacia otro lado—. Incluso si lo hicieran, todavía estamos en una ridícula inferioridad de condiciones. Thanos nos aplastaría.

—¿Entonces solo nos volteamos y mostramos nuestro vientre? —se burló Stephen.

Tony volvió su mirada hacia Stephen.

—Tengo un plan.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

El par rodó sus taburetes giratorios hacia el banco. Tony desterró los esquemas que habían estado flotando encima y abrió otro archivo. Aparecieron cinco categorías, un halcón, una hormiga, una avispa, una pantera y una araña.

—¿Qué son esos? —preguntó Stephen.

—Reclutas —Tony repasó las categorías una por una. Consistían en toda la información que pudo reunir sobre personas con poder. El expediente de Sam Wilson era el más grande ya que Tony le había pedido a Rhodey que retirara sus registros de la Fuerza Aérea. Scott todavía era un estafador de poca monta mientras que Hope van Dyne trabajaba para Darren Cross. Peter Parker había asistido a Stark Expo con su máscara de Iron Man y luego regresó a Queens para la escuela primaria. El archivo de T'Challa era el más pequeño. No había mucho sobre Black Panther, excepto por un borroso filme de diez segundos tomado en la jungla, presumiblemente por traficantes de Vibranium.

—No entiendo esto —Stephen pasó por el archivo, deteniéndose ante un Peter con cara de bebé—. Eso es un niño. Son gente común y pensé que Wakanda era un cuento de hadas.

—Nosotros también somos personas comunes —dijo Tony—. Hasta que alguien nos necesita y luego ya no lo somos —los dedos de Tony bailaron sobre el teclado. Los cinco iconos cayeron en las filas de los Vengadores y ocuparon puestos vacantes—. Si me voy a preparar para el final de todas las cosas, necesitaré un equipo.

—Necesitaremos —enfatizó Stephen. Tony había compuesto una tabla de habilidades para cada persona que había luchado a su lado. Stephen hizo clic en su propio ícono. Su archivo se expandió para llenar el banco. Un busto holográfico de Stephen giró en la esquina superior izquierda, seguido de una breve biografía y estadísticas básicas. Fue la primera de ochenta y siete páginas.

—Bien, necesitaremos —Tony echó un vistazo mientras Stephen estaba concentrado en su archivo. Dos tiras de cinta quirúrgica sujetaban la herida en la frente de Stephen. Él se la había limpiado, pero Tony había visto los moretones mientras se duchaban. Stephen tuvo un llamado cercano hoy y, si las cosas iban a continuar como hasta ahora, entonces esa sería la primera de muchas—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—He tenido cosas peores —dijo Stephen con aire ausente—. ¿Cómo planeas reclutarlos?

—Iba a comenzar con Wilson, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? —Tony preguntó de nuevo—. Deberíamos hacer algunos escaneos...

—Tony —afirmó Stephen—, estoy bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué perdiste el conocimiento en el campo?

—No me desmayé en el campo.

—Lo dijo el que se dobló.

—Solo experimenté náuseas temporales. Mientras que tú tuviste un ataque de pánico y trataste de ocultarlo.

—JARVIS —gimió Tony—. Pensé que éramos amigos.

—Señor, usted le concedió al Doctor Strange el acceso completo a sus registros médicos a las 20:29 del 12 de enero del 2012 —algunos días JAVIS tomaba la culpa en silencio, hoy no sería uno de ellos.

—Fuera de lugar —masculló Tony—. Está bien, pensé que estaba atrapado en el portal. Me asusté. No hay necesidad de hacer un gran alboroto por eso.

—¿Es por eso que viniste aquí?

Tony frunció los labios.

—No quería asustarte.

—Fui cirujano durante años, me tomará más que un ataque de pánico para asustarme —Stephen suavizó su voz.

Tony supuso que era verdad. Sabía que Stephen lo tomaría mucho mejor que Pepper, dado que él se había preparado para la invasión a su lado. Tony se retiró al laboratorio por costumbre, aunque tal vez sería seguro revelar más sobre el asunto. Stephen nunca había sido alguien para la pelea, pero al menos lo entendería.

—Las he tenido antes... pesadillas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, eran todo lo que podía ver. Primero Afganistán — _«luego la Batalla de Nueva York, luego Siberia»_ , Tony agregó mentalmente—, y ahora esto. Pensé que había mejorado, pero... —Tony se detuvo. Stephen cubrió las manos de Tony con las suyas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Tony comenzó pero pensó que era mejor. Las noches en que había trabajado en aislamiento, febrilmente reuniendo traje tras traje, habían causado estragos en su salud mental. Él nunca querría repetir esas experiencias otra vez—. No. Yo... no —admitió Tony. Él movió sus pulgares bajo el toque de Stephen.

—¿Te gustaría buscar ayuda profesional? —Stephen bajó la voz aún más, como si Tony fuera un ciervo a la luz de los faros—. Yo no estoy calificado para esto.

—No.

—Tony.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo —dijo Tony—. No tienes que hacer nada, solo quédate. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Stephen buscó algo en su cara que le brindara alguna pista. Tony no sabía si lo había encontrado, pero después de una breve pausa, Stephen cedió.

—Está bien, pero si los síntomas persisten...

—... me pondré en contacto con mi profesional de la salud personal de inmediato —prometió Tony—. Aunque probablemente él notaría los signos antes que yo. Él me cuida las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana.

Stephen sonrió con cariño.

—Qué campeón, ¿puedo obtener su número?

Tony tiró a Stephen para un beso. Sus labios se arrastraron por la boca de Tony en movimientos perezosos pero tranquilizadores. Stephen lo sostuvo con gran cuidado. Sus manos temblaban en intervalos extraños, pero a pesar de su fragilidad, Tony nunca se había sentido más seguro en los brazos de ninguna otra persona.

—Ya quisieras —dijo Tony después de que se separaron—. Este buen doctor... él es todo mío. Lo he reservado. Él no tiene permitido tomar otros pacientes.

—Es una pena —Stephen arrulló—, pero tengo la sensación de que no quiere a otros pacientes. Él ha encontrado a su único.

 

**\----------**

 

Stephen bostezó. Tony se había calmado de su susto después de una noche de planificación a futuro. Se habían ido a la cama a la primera luz del amanecer. Ahora era mediodía; el sol brillaba demasiado y su almuerzo había sido demasiado delicioso. Stephen sintió que un coma alimenticio amenazaba con enredar los engranajes en su mente. Deseaba poder volver a la cama con Tony, pero los dos tenían trabajo por hacer.

Stephen, Tony y Loki se pararon en la entrada del hall. Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Tony miró sospechosamente a Loki antes de preguntarle a Stephen.

—Sí, el intercambio de conocimiento es esencial para mantener buenos estándares de la industria —dijo Stephen. Loki sonrió con suficiencia. Por alguna extraña razón, el Dios de las Travesuras estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para codearse con él.

—¿La magia es una industria y Kamar-Taj tiene estándares? —Tony alzó las cejas.

Stephen apuntó a Tony con una mirada desaprobatoria.

—El Ancestral lo ha aprobado. Solo le daré al Señor Laufeyson el recorrido estándar. Volveremos antes de que termine el día —se puso el anillo doble y giró el brazo derecho en círculos. Stephen y Loki cruzaron el anillo de chispas. Tony se puso de puntillas y miró a Stephen una última vez antes de que la entrada se cerrara.

Si Stephen fuera a aventurar una suposición, Tony había confiado en Loki para terminar la invasión, entonces la confianza no era el problema. Tony estaba más... que molesto. No le gustaba que Stephen pasara tiempo con Loki, ni siquiera como una muestra de buena voluntad después de que Loki había peleado en nombre de la Tierra. Los Asgardianos estaban programados para regresar más tarde hoy. Loki había pedido encontrarse con los hechiceros de la Tierra por algún tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

Loki vio a los aprendices entrenando en el patio. Stephen esperó a que terminara sus observaciones. El aire de Kamar-Taj olía a pino recién regado. El par se movió lentamente, sus botas pisaron baldosas de piedra pulidas por el uso. Stephen presentó a Loki al aposento de los aprendices, al comedor y a las cámaras de meditación. Este inspeccionó el templo envejecido con fascinación apenas velada.

—En Asgard, la magia es una práctica desaprobada. Aquellos que luchan con la magia son considerados cobardes —Loki reflexionó—. Los verdaderos guerreros solucionan el asunto con espadas y hachas.

—Supongo que la mayoría de los "verdaderos guerreros" no están académicamente capacitados para hacerlo —dijo Stephen.

—Bastante.

Entraron a la biblioteca. Stephen asintió con la cabeza a Wong y el hombre acérrimo entrecerró los ojos. Stephen le había informado a Wong sobre la visita de Loki. Una luz roja había estado parpadeando sobre la cabeza de la bibliotecaria desde entonces. Stephen observó a Loki con ojos cuidadosos. No quería que este validara la amenaza de Wong sobre el robo de libros.

Dirigiéndose a Loki, Stephen indicó a la sección de aprendices.

—Pueden leer aquí hasta que se acabe el día, pero no más allá de este punto... —Loki pasó por alto los estantes y se dirigió a un soporte de piedra a mitad de la oración. Wong agarró la maza en su escritorio. Stephen presionó ambas manos, haciendo un gesto para que Wong se sentara. Alcanzó a Loki con tres grandes zancadas—. Estás haciendo esto más difícil.

Loki se detuvo un poco cohibido por el artilugio de piedra. Observó las marcas en los anillos móviles y luego el amuleto que estaba encima. Stephen había visto a El Ancestral operar el dispositivo. Loki miró hacia donde se proyectaba su visión, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro.

—Aléjate del Ojo de Agamotto —advirtió Wong.

—No preguntará por segunda vez —dijo Stephen.

Los ojos de Loki se movieron hacia Wong, luego a Stephen y de vuelta al Ojo de Agamotto. Levantó sus manos con una sonrisa traviesa y se alejó. Wong persiguió a Loki con una mirada fulminante, pero no lo siguió.

—Cosas peculiares encuentran su camino a la Tierra —dijo Loki.

—Eso es lo que hacen —Stephen llevó a Loki de vuelta a la sección de aprendices—. Hazme un favor y no hagas que Wong te decapite o al revés, en cuyo caso me veré obligado a actuar, y eso desencadenará en una guerra en la Tierra con Asgard.

—¿Crees que puedes lastimarme? —Loki se burló.

—Puedo intentarlo y, si no, Tony será el próximo.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

—El Hombre de Hierro me superó una vez —buscó en los estantes, recogiendo volúmenes aquí y allá. Hizo una pausa cuando vio una runa de curación. Loki se volvió hacia Stephen—. ¿Cómo te va, extraño Doctor?

Stephen suspiró pero no se molestó en corregir a Loki.

—Si te refieres a luchar contra los Chitauri, estoy bien.

Loki parpadeó.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes qué? —Stephen inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Eso no sonaba bien.

—Exceder tu límite; gastar las energías personales —dijo Loki—. Lo hiciste cuando transportabas el nave de guerra Chitauri. Los hechiceros toman energía de otras dimensiones, pero solo pueden tomarse prestadas un tanto a la vez. Una puerta de entrada tan grande se forma de manera natural o mediante astutas manipulaciones de la energía mundana. Para crear uno se drena el aura personal o la fuerza de vida. Sentiste que la esencia te abandonaba, ¿no?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Stephen.

—¿Me estoy muriendo?

—Todos los seres mueren —es solo cuestión de tiempo —Loki colocó la pila de volúmenes en un escritorio vacío—. Incluso los asgardianos, aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento. Gastar energía personal es atraer a la muerte.

—Yo... no lo sabía —dijo Stephen. Había sentido náuseas, pero se lo atribuyó a la fatiga. Esa fue la primera vez que usó la magia a esos extremos—. Vi la necesidad y pedí tanta energía como pude. Cuando eso no fue suficiente... No puedo explicarlo, es como si hubiera penetrado profundamente dentro de mí y hubiera visto más... simplemente esperando allí.

—Estás dotado —Loki se sentó y abrió el primer volumen—, por haber descubierto otra forma de energía por tu cuenta, pero sé que es un acto tonto.

Stephen se sentó con él, con palabras atascadas en la punta de su lengua. Observó a Loki leer. Cuando el Asgardiano no estaba tratando de conquistar la Tierra, emitía el aire de un príncipe gentil. Aunque cualquiera que conociera a Loki sabía que era un acto inteligente. Stephen había visto a Loki rebanar gargantas con destreza, sin una pizca de vacilación.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente Stephen.

—No carezco de honor —Loki le lanzó a Stephen una sola mirada—. Intencionalmente o no, el Hombre de Hierro aligeró mi potencial sentencia, me dio la oportunidad de redención. No dejo deudas impagas.

Stephen asintió. La biblioteca estaba vacía, excepto para ellos y Wong. Una brisa fresca impregnaba las celosías de madera, llevando consigo el dulce aroma de la primavera. Stephen se deleitó en la paz duramente ganada; él sabía que no duraría.

—¿Volverás algún día a la Tierra? —preguntó Stephen a Loki, que parecía absorto en la lectura.

Este no respondió durante un tiempo, justo cuando Stephen lo tomó como una señal para irse, Loki habló.

—Más pronto de lo que crees —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Loki. Stephen devolvió el gesto. Se levantó y se fue con pasos tranquilos, dejando a Loki en un mar de libros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Tony saca a un Bruce Wayne ;D"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Ay, pobre Stephanie D:
> 
> Veremos que le sucederá a partir de aquí y su tema con la magia n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Por favor, respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	28. CAPÍTULO 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Debería haber dicho esto antes, pero se me escapó. ¡A partir de la semana pasada, Anew ha acumulado más de 5000 kudos! Wow, no puedo creer lo que veo y ¿cómo es este ya el capítulo 28? 90k+ vistas en el puedo decir con seguridad, es el fic más largo que he escrito. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este increíble viaje."

El revestimiento de la torre se desprendió para Tony. Aterrizó en su hall con un crujido metálico, seguido por Thor. Los dos se rieron cuando Tony salió del Mark 50, sosteniendo el premio de su Donut Run.

—Si te duermes, pierdes, Point Break —Tony sacó una rosquilla de la caja gigante y le ofreció el resto a Thor.

—Amigo mío, eres muy astuto —Thor enganchó el Mjolnir en su cinturón. Su pesada capa se balanceaba detrás de él. Tomó una dona con chispas de naranja y lo terminó en tres bocados—. Solicito otra oportunidad.

Tony tarareó de satisfacción cuando la textura esponjosa de la dona se derritió en su boca. La mandíbula del empleado de la tienda había caído hasta el piso cuando vio a Iron Man y al Dios del Trueno juntos. Después de posar para una foto de grupo, Tony salió corriendo con las donas mientras Thor estaba ocupado charlando.

—Admítelo, soy el mejor volador. Puede que tengas la ventaja de la velocidad, pero me llevo el premio en una carrera de obstáculos —dijo Tony.

Thor captó la sonrisa satisfecha de Tony. Sacó otra rosquilla de la caja y admiró su acristalamiento de chocolate. 

—Me recuerdas a Loki. Cuando éramos jóvenes, solía distraerme y luego escapar con mis golosinas favoritas. Yo lo perseguía, él se reía y comía su premio mientras corría.

Después de recuperarse de su encuentro con el Hulkbuster, Loki había causado bastante travesuras alrededor de la torre.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian —dijo Tony con un bocado de papilla.

—Sí. Lo que sea que Loki pudiera llegar a pretender, él aún seguirá siendo mi hermano —dijo Thor solemnemente—. Pasamos milenios juntos... pensé que íbamos a luchar lado a lado para siempre.

—Creo que en el fondo, Loki siente lo mismo —Tony se limpió las manos en los pantalones vaqueros—. Él ya se desvió durante el nombramiento un par de veces, pero necesitas arreglar este ataque. Si lo pasas por alto, se alejará aún más.

Thor amaba a su hermano; eso estaba claro para cualquiera. Tanto en esta vida como en la última, Thor había intentado reconciliarse con Loki, aunque usando todas las tácticas incorrectas. 

—Loki está enojado; él deja que su furia lo consuma.

—¿Y quién no? Como dijiste, Loki creía que era asgardiano durante milenios. Imagínate si durante la invasión descubrías que eras Chitauri. Ahora agrégale otra capa de inseguridad infantil y alienación social. La gente no es amable con lo que es diferente —después de pasar tiempo con Loki, Tony entendió la embotellada frustración del embaucador. Thor se perdió mirando el brillo reflectante de la rosquilla como esta si guardara los secretos del universo. Tony suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Thor. 

—Lo estás intentando, pero a veces con intentarlo no es suficiente.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Thor exclamó en agonía. La vista hubiera sido cómica si no fuera por el peso de la pregunta—. Requiero tu consejo.

—Habla con él, discúlpate, y lo más importante, no lo apuntes con el dedo —aconsejó Tony por experiencia—. Sé un buen hermano y dale tiempo para pensar. Él vendrá o no lo hará —Tony agarró la caja y se dejó caer en el sofá. Hizo un gesto hacia el lugar a su lado. Segundos después, Tony sintió movimiento en el cojín—. No puedes salvar a nadie de ellos mismos. Loki tiene que volver por su cuenta.

—Debo intentarlo —dijo Thor con renovada determinación.

Tony le sonrió al corpulento Dios. Thor tenía un corazón tierno. Tony pensó en los desafíos que le esperaban a Thor y le deseó lo mejor.

—Pruébalo. Solo recuerda que has hecho un amigo en la Tierra. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

Thor asintió.

—Gracias... por todo lo que has hecho. Estoy en deuda contigo, al igual que todos en Asgard.

—Ni lo menciones.

El par se sentó en un cómodo silencio y observaron el horizonte de Nueva York. A ellos se unió Bruce, quien se enteró de su regreso y salió de los laboratorios. La torre parecía más vacía ahora que Selvig había regresado a la Universidad de Culver para enseñar. El astrofísico rechazó la oferta de Tony de convertirse en Vengador honorario y afirmó que prefería concentrarse en su trabajo. Antes de irse, Tony se aseguró de anotar su dirección para que JARVIS pudiera proporcionarle un suministro Stark para toda la vida.

Los tres habitantes de la Torre Stark terminaron con la caja gigante. Mejorado o no, Tony comenzaba a pensar que comer en exceso una docena de pasteles fritos podría no haber sido la mejor idea. Un débil siseo sonó detrás de ellos. Tony no tuvo que volverse para saber que Stephen había regresado.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Tony.

—El Señor Laufeyson hizo algunos... interesantes descubrimientos —dijo Stephen mientras se acercaba al grupo con Loki.

Tony estiró su cuello hacia la entrada.

—Interesante ¿cómo?

—Podemos discutir eso más tarde —Stephen miró su reloj—. Estamos atrasados, es casi la hora.

—¿Ya? El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo —Tony saltó del sofá. Caminó hacia los recién llegados mientras Thor recuperaba las esposas de Loki.

El Tesseracto y el cetro estaban esperando a los Asgardianos en el techo de la torre. Tony había recuperado las Gemas del Infinito tan pronto como el portal se cerró. En esta vida, el cetro se consideraba propiedad de Loki y, como este ya no era un enemigo del estado, SHIELD no se había sentido autorizado a confiscarlo. Por otro lado, la CSM había pedido la devolución del Tesseracto, una opinión que Thor no había tomado amablemente. Después de algunas rondas de debate, la CSM se encogió bajo la ira del futuro rey de Asgard.

—Creo que eso es todo. Hasta la próxima —Tony dijo a ambos asgardianos. Stephen asintió con la cabeza.

Bruce estrechó la mano de Thor.

—Te veré luego, gran hombre.

—Sí, amigo Bruce, que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo —resonó Thor. El par bromeó sobre cómo Thor había recorrido un largo camino hasta aprender la costumbre midgardiana. Luego, vacilante, Bruce extendió su mano hacia Loki. Este miró la mano ofrecida pero no la tomó.

—Vamos, Lokes, no lo dejes colgando —Tony pasó un brazo alrededor de Bruce, que parecía avergonzado. Loki frunció los labios en tono de disculpa pero permaneció en silencio. Thor extendió las esposas a Loki. Este vislumbró el cilindro de metal y de regreso al resto del grupo.

—No retrases nuestra partida, hermano. Debes volver a Asgard para ser procesado por el Padre de Todo. Prometo que hablaré de tus heroicidades en la Tierra, como lo hará Heimdall —dijo Thor.

Loki se burló. La luz verde se onduló a través de él; una ilusión. Tony levantó las cejas. Debería haber sabido que Loki no era el tipo de persona que se acostaba y aceptaba lo que venía; el Dios del Engaño se hizo de su propia suerte. Tony señaló dónde se suponía que debía estar Loki y observó cómo su dedo se hundía en la nariz del embaucador. Por reflejo, la ilusión de Loki le quitó la mano a Tony, pero sus extremidades nunca se tocaron.

—Pensé que eras mejor que esto, Cuernitos. Después de todo, ¿vas a ponerte de pie y nunca volverás a mostrar tu cara? —preguntó Tony. Loki no lo miró a los ojos.

—Imposible... —Stephen se maravilló—. Alguien lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo.

—Loki es un hábil hechicero —le dijo Thor a Stephen. Se volvió hacia Loki—. Hermano, por favor. Debes regresar... Si huyes del juicio, solo empeorarás las cosas.

—Eso es algo que yo juzgaré —los puños de Loki se apretaron a los costados—. Ya no seré el prisionero de Odin.

—Hermano...

—¡Basta! —bramó Loki—. Me quedaré en la Tierra. Adiós, Thor —la ilusión de Loki se disolvió en pálidos reflejos.

—Espera, espera, espera —Tony solo tuvo un segundo para actuar y aprovechó la oportunidad por la piel de sus dientes—. Hay algo que debes saber. Si me ignoras, prometo que te arrepentirás.

La ilusión de Loki se volvió a materializar con el ceño fruncido. Él cruzó sus brazos.

—No intentes engañarme, Hombre de hierro. Eres un terrible mentiroso.

—Soy un excelente mentiroso —de los cuatro hombres en la habitación, ninguno parecía convencido. Tony se aclaró la garganta—. Bien. Quería advertirte antes de partir, preferiblemente en persona, pero así tendrá que ser. ¿Recuerdas que estoy "dotado con la visión"? —Tony soltó el aire—. Bueno, apareció otra.

Tony había contemplado la mejor manera de plantear el Despojo de Asgard y decidió el enfoque directo. Las mentiras engendraron la necesidad de más engaños. Tony quería ser lo más honesto posible. Tanto Thor como Loki lo habían hecho bien y Tony se sentía moralmente obligado a advertirles sobre lo que estaba por venir, pero no había estado involucrado en la Convergencia. Tony sabía de la tragedia que le había sucedido a Asgard a través de información de segunda mano, aunque Tony suponía que una advertencia vaga era mejor que nada.

—Vi una ciudad de oro, conectada a los Nueve Reinos por un puente arcoiris —Tony describió a Asgard como Thor se lo describió en su vida pasada—. Había un palacio en el centro. Vi a una mujer allí, ojos marrones y cabello castaño. La llamaste Jane —Tony le dijo a Thor.

Loki y Thor intercambiaron miradas. 

—No le había contado a mi amigo Tony sobre Asgard, solo nuestra familia —dijo Thor.

—Ni yo tampoco —secundó Loki.

—Hubo una invasión (un tema recurrente en la actualidad) por cosas fantasmales con orejas puntiagudas y máscaras blancas. Su líder, Malekith, intentó llevarse a Jane, que tenía algo llamado 'Aether'. Fue detenido por tu madre. El lacayo de Malekith la mató —Thor y Loki miraron a Tony en silencio aturdido

—Tenemos que advertirle a padre —le dijo Thor a Loki—. ¿Qué tan lejos en el futuro está esta visión? Por favor, debes recordar —Thor se acercó a Tony con ojos suplicantes.

—No sé, tal vez un año, más o menos —Tony no quería establecer una fecha exacta. Con la línea de tiempo alterada, los Elfos Oscuros podrían llegar antes, incluso.

La ilusión de Loki desapareció. En la esquina de la sala de estar, el verdadero Loki se despojó de su disfraz. Caminó hacia Tony con pasos apresurados.

—Si me tomas el pelo...

—Oye, no hay garantías, no sé cuán precisa es esta visión y solo la menciono como un favor —Tony levantó un dedo para detener las amenazas de Loki—. Ya sabes lo poco confiables que son estas cosas.

—Sin embargo, predijiste mi llegada con perfecta claridad —murmuró Loki. Sus puños cerrados se abrieron y se cerraron. Por fin, tomó una decisión—. Llévame de vuelta a Asgard —le dijo Loki a Thor, ofreciendo sus muñecas.

Tony sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía que a Loki le importaba. Thor fue menos sutil. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Loki en un abrazo aplastante.

—Hermano, sabía que harías lo correcto.

—Ugh —Loki regresó a su fachada habitual, pero algo de la rigidez se había ido de sus hombros.

Tony vio las esposas cerrarse alrededor de las muñecas de Loki, Thor luego levantó el bozal.

—¿Es eso necesario? —a Tony nunca le gustó el concepto de obstaculizar la capacidad de alguien para hablar—. Él no te hablará hasta la muerte.

—Algunas formas de magia requieren hechizos —explicó Thor.

—Él regresa voluntariamente.

La aversión de Loki por el dispositivo intrusivo era clara. Thor consideró las palabras de Tony y bajó el bozal. El grupo se dirigió a la azotea. Thor sostenía el contenedor que albergaba el cetro en una mano y el Tesseracto en la otra. Ofreció el Tesseracto a Loki, pero Loki lo ignoró a favor de acercarse a Bruce.

El Dios del Engaño le tendió la mano según la costumbre de Midgard.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Bruce Banner —Bruce estrechó la mano de Loki con la boca ligeramente abierta. Loki le dio a Tony y Stephen un gesto de despedida mientras Thor esperaba pacientemente a que regresara su hermano.

—Trata de no conquistar a Asgard también —Tony no pudo evitarlo.

Loki sofocó una carcajada.

—No prometo nada —cogió el otro extremo del contenedor y lo giró, activando el Tesseracto. Thor y Loki desaparecieron en un pilar de luz. Tony miró al suelo; sin marcas carbonizadas, cual ecoturista ejemplar. Se preguntó si podría convencer a Asgard para que se adaptara a este método de viaje. Tony nunca había sido fan del Bifrost, alguien tenía que pagar por el mantenimiento del césped.

—Genial, ahora no sé qué hacer con esto —Stephen dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Abrió un portal y recuperó una pequeña caja de madera. Un círculo de escritura fluida fue tallado en la tapa de la caja. El texto era diferente de cualquier idioma que Tony haya visto alguna vez. Una fina pieza de metal flotaba en el círculo, la mitad de color rojo.

—¿Es eso una brújula? —Tony tomó la caja de Stephen.

—Sí. Loki lo hizo.

—Él ¿qué? —Tony estudió la brújula. Era tan pequeña, cabía en la palma de su mano y tan intrincada, las tallas eran finas como pelos—. Ustedes estuvieron fuera durante cinco horas como máximo.

—La magia ayuda —bromeó Stephen, lo que le ganó una fea mirada.

—¿Qué hacen? —Bruce tomó la brújula después.

—Loki sabía que Kamar-Taj había estado buscando a Kaecilius. Lo hizo como una ofrenda de paz. En lugar de apuntar al norte magnético, la brújula actúa como un dispositivo de rastreo. Todo lo que necesita es un mechón de pelo, que encontramos en los aposentos de Kaecilius. Kaecilius ha evadido la captura hasta el momento, pero no tiene conocimiento de la magia asgardiana. La brújula parece estar funcionando —Stephen miró la aguja flotante. La punta roja señaló hacia un punto detrás de Tony. Bruce giró en un círculo. Habiendo bloqueado el objetivo, la aguja giró con él.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Piratas del Caribe? —Tony luchó contra el impulso de diseccionar la brújula. Hizo una nota mental para explorarlo más tarde—. ¿Debo construirte una nave espacial y ponerle el nombre de Perla Negra?

—No sé si debería confiar en Loki —Stephen recogió la brújula de Bruce.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—Supongo que no.

—Ahí tienes. Mientras no esté hechizado, deberías intentarlo. Ahora sobre la verdadera pregunta: ¿qué hay para cenar? —el sol tocó el horizonte antes que el trío, bañando el bajo Manhattan en una bruma dorada.

—Pensé que Stephen haría italiano —desde que pelearon con extraterrestres juntos, Bruce y Stephen habían tomado el primer nombre—. Las albóndigas de la última vez fueron deliciosas.

—Ya te has saltado las tareas de la cocina dos veces —recordó Stephen.

—¿Qué hay de Tony? —Bruce se volvió hacia la única persona de la que no había comido.

—Créeme, esa es una mala idea —dijo Stephen antes de que Tony pudiera tener alguna idea—. Hablando de reclutas, ¿podemos contratar a alguien con un alias amigo? ¿Alguien ha mencionado el horneado como su hobby?

—¿Estamos contratando? —preguntó Bruce.

—Eso es todo, ordenaremos comida para llevar, ¿todos se sienten mexicanos? —Tony sacó su teléfono Stark. Hizo el pedido mientras el trío se dirigía al ascensor—. Y sí, estamos contratando. Con Tormenta Tropical y Rock of Ages fuera, los Vengadores necesitan expandirse. ¿Tienes algún superamigo que deba conocer?

 

\----------

 

Treinta y seis horas desde que el portal se cerró, Tony se sentó en la misma sala de conferencias que había visto a Thor entregar las noticias de los Chitauri. Las gafas rojas de diseñador protegieron sus ojos y mostró una amplia sonrisa para las cámaras. La habitación estalló en un sólido minuto de flashes.

Antes de la conferencia de prensa de Stark Industries, las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos habían publicado una declaración para abordar el intento de invasión. La declaración se refirió al Departamento de Control de Daños, que se establecerá próximamente, una empresa conjunta entre Stark Industries y el gobierno federal para supervisar la recolección y el almacenamiento de materiales exóticos. Se habían respondido preguntas sobre los Vengadores, quiénes fueron y cómo obtuvieron habilidades sobrehumanas. Rhodey, que representa tanto a la Fuerza Aérea como a los Vengadores, respondió con la mejor de sus habilidades, pero se negó a revelar detalles que violarían la privacidad de un Vengador.

Lamentablemente, la declaración no se había referido a quiénes eran los Chitauri, por qué atacaron o si volverían. Eran preguntas a las que los militares no tenían respuesta y la falta de claridad había inspirado la enorme participación en la conferencia de Stark Industries. A los ojos de una multitud creciente, Stark Industries, o más específicamente, Iron Man estaba comenzando a superar a los militares como la nueva voz de la autoridad. La gente creyó lo vio. Vieron a Iron Man luchar con uñas y dientes para defender la Tierra, y vieron a un legionario lanzar una bomba nuclear al espacio para detener la invasión.

Con Thor y Loki fuera, Tony ya no podría prolongar lo inevitable. Tony había elegido un entorno público porque quería que todo lo relacionado con los Vengadores fuera lo más transparente posible. Fuera de la sala de conferencias revestida de vidrio, la gente se reunió vistiendo atuendos de Vengadores caseros, la mayoría de ellos luciendo mercancía de Iron Man. Unos pocos pensadores rápidos vendían máscaras de plástico de los Vengadores en el césped. Tony sonrió cuando vio a un niño pequeño usando una mini capa de levitación. saludó al chico y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. La multitud que rodeaba al niño gritó, pensando que Iron Man los saludaba.

—¿Señor Stark? —preguntó un periodista.

—¿Sí, querida? —Tony volvió su atención a la habitación. A su izquierda, Rhodey puso los ojos en blanco y susurró 'Chitauri'. Tony guiñó un ojo en señal de gratitud—. Ya no son una amenaza, al menos por el momento.

Los Vengadores restantes estaban sentados en forma de "U" aplanada. Tony se sentó en el corazón de la formación, frente a la prensa. Rhodey, Stephen y Bruce se ramificaron a su izquierda, reflejados por Steve, Bucky, Natasha y Clint a su derecha. Se habían reservado dos asientos para los ausentes. Las tarjetas de nombre de Thor y Loki marcaban sus puntos.

—Hemos entrevistado a muchos desde las calles de Nueva York. A la gente le preocupa que la amenaza no termine. ¿Podemos obtener su opinión sobre el asunto?

—Tienen razón en estar preocupados. En sus zapatos, me preocuparía también. El mundo nunca está seguro el cien por ciento todo el tiempo. Aquí es donde entran los Avengers; existimos para anular las amenazas sobrenaturales —otro periodista levantó la mano. Tony hizo un gesto para que hablara.

—El coronel Rhodes ha proporcionado información limitada sobre los Vengadores, pero muchas preguntas siguen sin respuesta. ¿Quiénes son los Vengadores? ¿Cómo operarán los Vengadores en el futuro? ¿Los Vengadores serán una organización independiente o formarán una nueva rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos? ¿Hay otros superhumanos entre nosotros?

—Wow, reduce tu velocidad —Tony tomó un sorbo de café—. Los Vengadores son un grupo mixto. Tú sabes quién soy y Rhodey no es tímido ante la cámara. El Dr. Banner es un científico —Tony intercambió miradas con Stephen, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo—. Stephen es un neurocirujano, pero por razones que elegimos no revelar, ahora es un hechicero. Los semidioses han regresado a Asgard en el futuro previsible... y... —Tony se volvió hacia el lado derecho—. Estoy seguro de que reconoces al Capitán América y al Sargento Barnes de los Comandos Aulladores. Por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos dos agentes de una organización paralela llamada SHIELD.

—¿Los Vengadores se convertirán en una nueva rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos? —presionó el periodista.

—No, por el momento, los Vengadores son sancionados por el presidente Ellis para continuar operando como está. Los detalles aún no se han determinado, pero mis abogados están redactando un acuerdo. Los Vengadores operarán bajo la supervisión de las Naciones Unidas, pero aún conservarán un grado de independencia —Natasha y Clint estrecharon los ojos ante la propuesta de Tony. Antes de que pudieran objetar, Tony completó su declaración.

—Los miembros fundadores de Los Vengadores son War Machine, Dr. Strange, Dr. Banner, Thor y yo. Con Loki, el Capitán América, el Sargento Barnes, Black Widow y Hawkeye como consultores, quienes se unirán a nuestras operaciones según sea necesario.

Los Vengadores recién acuñados eran una pizarra en blanco. Esta era la mejor oportunidad de Tony para moldear al equipo en su forma deseada. La aniquilación del Chitauri le había dado a Tony espacio para respirar. Mientras buscaba reclutas en Internet, Tony no pudo evitar replantearse la estructura del equipo existente.

El mundo necesitaba a Los Vengadores para su protección. Tony no podía permitirse el lujo de ser exigente con el origen de la ayuda, pero sabía que los Ex-vengadores eran un problema. Todo considerado, había una manera perfecta de utilizar sus talentos pero no reconocerlos como un miembro oficial del equipo: asesoría.

Como futurista que había aprendido su lección, Tony era uno para la justicia poética. Steve tenía un buen corazón, aunque ingenuo y decidido. Él era un combatiente experto, así que era el pilar de los consultores. La estadía de Bucky era temporal. Había hecho que su deseo de viajar por el mundo fuera muy claro, por lo tanto, Tony respetó sus deseos. Loki tenía lealtades cuestionables. Y finalmente, a pesar de la redundancia de Natasha y Clint, sería una pena dejarlos sueltos, por lo que Tony decidió darles una probada de su propia medicina.

Tony olfateaba las amenazas desde su infancia. Le había dado a los Ex-vengadores el beneficio de la duda. Hicieron más fácil la decisión de Tony al demostrar que todavía no se podía confiar en ellos.

—No estamos de acuerdo con el Sr. Stark en este asunto —dijo Natasha—. Steve, Bucky, Clint y yo estuvimos presentes en la Batalla del Desierto de Mojave. Merecemos una membresía completa.

—Con todos los respetos, señorita Romanov, eso no le corresponde a usted decidirlo —las balas de sarcasmo se posaron en la punta de la lengua de Tony, pero Stephen se le adelantó. Tony sabía por qué Stephen respondía la pregunta. Pudo haberse defendido fácilmente pero se veía mejor si un miembro del equipo acudía en su rescate.

—Los Vengadores es una organización privada financiada por Iron Man como individuo y Stark Industries como una cooperación —comenzó Stephen—. Los candidatos potenciales deben soportar un proceso de vigorosa selección, la que habría fallado si no pasara por nuestra verificación de antecedentes. Ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado su heroísmo en la Batalla del Desierto de Mojave, por lo tanto, fue incluido como nuestra especialista en espionaje. En caso de que necesitemos sus servicios en el futuro, le avisaremos con anticipación siempre que sea posible y usted tendrá todo el derecho de rechazarlos. Usted y el Sr. Barton son personas sin poder y sin refuerzo. Tomamos esta decisión por su propia seguridad.

—Se me ocurre que Iron Man y War Machine tampoco tienen poder ni potencia. El Sr. Stark podría elegir vestir a todos con armadura, pero de acuerdo con su comportamiento en la audiencia del Senado de hace dos años, se ha negado a compartirlo —Natasha refutó.

Stephen arqueó una ceja muy ligeramente.

—La Legión de Hierro, que se crea utilizando la tecnología de Iron Man, consta de quinientas unidades de búsqueda y rescate. No son de ninguna manera de la imaginación: es un secreto. La Legión de Hierro ha salvado cientos de vidas comenzando coincidentemente desde hace dos años. En lugar de preguntar por qué Iron Man es reacio a compartir, me gustaría saber por qué usted, una ex asesina rusa convertida en espía sin un historial de entrenamiento en los Estados Unidos, está tan decidida a reclamar su propia demanda.

Tony decidió que Stephen se merecía un poco de pervertido sexo en la ducha basado solo en ese comentario. 

—Está bien, ¿por qué no lo dejamos al resto de la sala? Que esto sea una democracia. ¿Bruce?

—Sin objeciones.

—¿Stephen?

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Rhodey?

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Obviamente estoy de acuerdo con mi propia maldita sugerencia, ¿Rogers?

El Capitán América lo pensó y respondió:

—Necesito tiempo para decidir.

—Justo lo suficiente —Tony se encogió de hombros—. ¿Barnes?

—No me importa.

—Amigo, me estás matando. La Señorita Romanov no está de acuerdo, ¿y usted, señor Barton?

—No —fue la respuesta recortada de Clint.

—Thor y Loki están conmigo. Son seis contra dos. Tony sonrió a Natasha.

—En realidad, Sr. Stark. Son cuatro contra cuatro —el espía experimentado le devolvió la sonrisa—. Dr. Bruce, el Dr. Strange, el Coronel Rhodes y usted están a favor, mientras que Steve, Bucky, Clint y yo estamos indecisos o en contra. Los asgardianos no pueden tomarse en consideración porque no están presentes para confirmar su apoyo.

Tony frunció el ceño. 

—Tu objeción no va a cambiar nada.

Natasha sonó con la confianza de alguien que tenía cartas bajo la manga. 

—Ya lo veremos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡La increíble Ally de Lofter ha traducido Anew al chino! Echale un vistazo ;D"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Lo miraría si supiera chino, Iviv querida xD
> 
> No les puse el link dado que presupongo que nadie está interesado en leerlo en chino :v
> 
> Como sea, no hagan spoilers en los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	29. CAPÍTULO 29

—Independientemente del resultado, son superados en número. Los Vengadores son tuyos —dijo Stephen mientras él, Tony y Bruce salían de la sala de conferencias.

—No puedo creer que no haya conseguido que Thor haga una ronda más de prensa —Tony se dio una palmada en la frente; para ser un genio probado, podría llegar a sentirse insufriblemente descuidado a veces.

—Podemos llamar a Erik. Si él firma como consultor, su apoyo inclinaría la balanza —sugirió Bruce—. Erik conoció a Thor cuando estaba en Nuevo México, ¿quizás sabría cómo llegar a Asgard? Incluso si no lo hace, entre los tres podríamos encontrar la manera.

—No, no deberíamos arrastrarlo a esto. Él rechazó la oferta. Esto es todo —Tony recordó lo que le sucedió a Selvig en su vida pasada. De las personas que se unieron para defender a la Tierra contra los Chitauri, Selvig fue el único no combatiente estrictamente hablando. A diferencia de Natasha y Clint, el físico no fortalecido de Selvig no estaba entrenado para la batalla, su única virtud era su inteligencia. Selvig había vivido una vida tranquila antes de que SHIELD se le acercara. Ser un Vengador, incluso uno honorario, lo pondría en más peligro de lo que podía manejar—. En cuanto a contactar a Asgard, si hubiera una manera, otros ya lo habrían intentado. ¿No era la novia de Thor una astrofísica también?

La ausencia de Thor y Loki empujó la situación a un área gris. De acuerdo con el plan de Tony, la asesoría de Steve, Bucky, Clint y Natasha debería haber sido un hecho. Los miembros oficiales de los Avengers decidirían entonces sobre su modo de operación, lo que respaldaría la declaración de Tony.

Ahora debían ponerse de acuerdo primero en la lista de consultores y luego decidir sobre el destino de los Vengadores. Si Steve y Bucky decidían no estar de acuerdo y ellos, junto con Natasha y Clint se convertían en miembros de pleno derecho, sería una receta para el desastre. Tony tenía la intención de que los Vengadores permanecieran como una organización independiente con supervisión de la ONU, pero la membresía de Natasha y Clint abriría las puertas para SHIELD y la CSM.

—Tus manos no están tan atadas como crees —dijo Stephen.

—Los Vengadores es una democracia. Puedo financiarlo, pero no me pertenece. Hasta que se establezca el sistema, cada miembro tiene la igual voz en el asunto. Si dividimos al equipo antes de que se forme, sería un mal ejemplo —reprendió Tony.

—Como lo hiciste cuando no los electrocutaste por allanamiento a la morada.

—Punto a tu favor.

—¡Stark! —gritó una voz desde atrás. La sangre latía dentro de la cabeza de Tony. ¿Por qué no podrían algunas cosas simplemente desaparecer? Tony siguió caminando. Fingió que no había escuchado la llamada. Steve lo alcanzó en un trote ligero—. Stark, si tienes un momento, quiero hablar sobre todo lo que sucedió —Steve continuó con grandes zancadas. Tony aceleró el paso—. No quería hacer esto aquí, pero no respondiste a mis llamadas.

—Me pregunto porqué.

—No vine a pelear.

—Eso sería lo primero.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió —registrando la frialdad en la voz de Tony, explicó Steve.

Tony se detuvo. 

—Rogers, ¿acabas de decir la palabra con 'D'?

Stephen y Bruce se pusieron al día. Steve asintió a los demás a modo de saludo. Había venido solo y sin su escudo.

—Estaba mal informado y salté a conclusiones. No debería haber irrumpido en tu casa —Steve hizo una pausa y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Vestía pantalones grises y una camisa a cuadros. Su cabello rubio y arenoso sobresalía en todas las direcciones—. Bucky me explicó lo que sucedió... gracias.

Tony parpadeó. 

—No lo hice por ti.

—Lo sé, pero eso tampoco cambia lo que hiciste —teniendo en cuenta todo, Steve tenía sus méritos. El Capitán América era una confusión de rasgos conflictivos. Él no era ni un faro de rectitud ni un engañoso fraude. Debajo del lustre del primer héroe declarado de Estados Unidos había un hombre simple. Todos vieron lo que querían ver, incluido Tony. Steve era el hombre al que Tony había admirado su adolescencia, era el líder que él quería impresionar y fue el amigo que dividió el corazón metafórico de Tony.

Tony suspiró. Él no podría esconderse de esto para siempre. Para bien o para mal, tenía que resolver su relación con Steve. Sería mejor si estuvieran en términos de conversación. Tony les dijo a Stephen y Bruce que se fueran sin él. Stephen se opuso, pero Tony insistió en que el servicio de taxi de Nueva York podría devolverlo a casa sin problemas. A regañadientes, Stephen cedió y pasó a conjurar un portal para Bruce y él mismo. Cuando Stephen se fue, apuntó a Steve con una mirada que sugería que no confiaba en el Capitán América en lo más mínimo.

—Creo que empezamos mal —dijo Steve después de que el portal se cerró. Él y Tony caminaron por el pasillo y encontraron un salón vacío. Tony guardó silencio durante la caminata. Él no sabía qué decir, así que dejó que Steve dijera lo que sea que tuviera para decir—. SHIELD me acogió después de que me encontraron bajo el hielo. Pasé unos meses solo en una cabaña junto al lago, tratando de ponerme al día con todo lo que me he perdido, pero el mundo es muy diferente ahora... Apenas lo reconozco —Steve miró por la ventana, descontento por la extrañeza de todo. Los coches veloces derivaban en caravanas de metal, la gente cruzaba vastas extensiones de asfalto con ropa inapropiada. La tecnología que lo rodeaba, alimentaba el aire acondicionado invisible y traía señales a teléfonos celulares del tamaño de una palma. Donde Steve vio el futuro, Tony vio el futuro que pronto sería.

—Te acostumbrarás —Tony se obligó a salir. En el pasado los temas de debate se centraron en las operaciones de los Vengadores entre él y Steve. En el presente: Steve y Tony eran extraños; algunos, como Stephen, incluso los llamarían adversarios.

—Eso espero —dijo Steve. Permanecieron en un tenso silencio. No era la cómoda atmósfera creada como cuando jugaba con Bruce o leía junto a Loki. Los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony se erizaron.

—Tenías razón sobre el arma nuclear —justo cuando Tony quería decirle para llamarlo un día, Steve habló—. No sé cómo pudiste haber hecho esa deducción, pero estabas en lo correcto. Confié en SHIELD ciegamente, supongo que una parte de mí todavía los ve como la organización que Peggy y Howard fundaron.

—¿Cómo era él? —preguntó Tony.

—¿Howard? Él era enigmático, un verdadero encanto. Les preguntaba a las mujeres por las fechas para ofrecerles fondue —Steve se rió—. Me recuerdas a él. Escuché lo que pasó... Yo... Lamento tu pérdida —las palabras de Steve cambiaron a un tono más suave, pero la verdad es que ya tenía cuatro años de retraso.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —Tony quería sentirse optimista, quería salvar la relación entre ellos, pero después de buscar en cada rincón de sus recuerdos, notó que no había nada más que el viejo equipo de los Vengadores. Fue Steve quien rompió el frágil vínculo y dejó que Tony recogiera las piezas. Los recuerdos se quedaron pero la gente no. Todo lo de la vida pasada de Tony murió con él.

Hubo otro tramo de silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas de la reunión? —preguntó Tony.

—A pesar de lo que SHIELD haya hecho, Clint y Natasha son buenas personas. Ellos tienen un punto. Creo que la gente merece ser reconocida por sus acciones —Steve se volvió para mirar a Tony.

Tony se burló.

—¿"Merecen ser reconocido por sus acciones"? Ya sabes lo que SHIELD le hizo a tu mejor amigo y aún así ¿todavía trabajas para ellos?

—Hydra necesita ser detenida —Steve evitó el contacto visual, eligiendo entretenerse con el estudio de la multitud—. He hablado con Bucky, él entiende. Fury me dijo por qué lo hicieron en primer lugar. No estaban seguros de si Bucky todavía estaba allí. Me iré tan pronto como los planes de Schmidt ya no puedan dañar a nadie.

Tony sintió que se alzaba de nuevo la necesidad abrumadora de golpear a Steve en la cara.

—No te odio, Rogers, pero a veces, es solo que... —Tony apretó los dientes. Maldecía mentalmente su incapacidad para transmitir su frustración—. "Engáñame una vez, culpa tuya, engañame dos veces, culpa mía." ¿Era esto un dicho antes de que te hundieran?

—Estoy allí por la información. No has visto la forma en que SHIELD opera, Fury toma algunas decisiones cuestionables, pero también está tratando de proteger el mundo como nosotros.

—Bien —dijo Tony con determinación—. Haz lo que quieres, pero no voy a dejar que SHIELD se entrometa con el negocio de los Vengadores. La lista de consultores ya está establecida y no va a cambiar.

—Yo acepto eso. No me importa estar de guardia, pero creo que los Vengadores deberían operar como una rama del ejército.

—Voy a detenerte allí mismo, Steve, o creo que a Tony podría reventarle una vena —Bucky entró al salón. Tony miró sospechosamente detrás suyo, pero los dos asesinos no lo siguieron.

—Los abandoné —agregó Bucky. Se sentó en el sofá y miró a los demás con expectación—. Ustedes dos están actuando como idiotas.

Tony rió disimuladamente. Él también se sentó, seguido de Steve.

—Si hay más paletas aquí, esto se convertirá en un freezer.

—Lo dice el hombre en una lata —Bucky flexionó su brazo de metal. Él estaba en su atuendo habitual de sudadera con capucha y jeans. Un único guante cubría su mano cromada.

—¿Crees que es correcto que los Vengadores sigan siendo independientes? —le preguntó Steve a Bucky. Debido a la interferencia de Tony, el Steve actual no lo hizo y nunca experimentaría nada referido al Projecto Insight. No había destruido por sí solo la figura de autoridad que había pescado del océano. Tony supuso que era imposible tenerlo todo.

—"Los gobiernos son manejados por personas, y las personas tienen agendas" —Tony citó a Steve y negó con la cabeza ante la ironía. Tony, también, había cambiado de bando en la supervisión a lo largo de los años. Durante mucho tiempo, había ignorado las reglas. "Las manos más seguras son las nuestras". Un par de años antes, esas palabras habrían salido de la boca de Tony, pero desde entonces, se había enfrentado a consecuencias que no había previsto. Abrumado por la pena, se sometió a la misericordia de las autoridades, lo que condujo al desastre de los Acuerdos. Habiendo experimentado ambos extremos, Tony llegó a una conclusión duramente ganada: el mejor resultado siempre era algún lugar en el medio mundano, un equilibrio de fuerzas.

—Tengo agendas, por lo que los Vengadores deben permanecer como una organización independiente con supervisión de la ONU. No somos una horda de vigilantes alborotadores. Si no tenemos límites, no somos mejores que los malos, pero tampoco somos perros de ataque. Si esto funciona como yo quiero, los superhumanos se unirían a nosotros de todo el mundo, personas de diferentes nacionalidades. No podemos marcarnos como una fuerza de tarea estadounidense.

Steve alzó las cejas ante la visión de Tony.

—Eso suena como un ejército.

—Es un equipo —afirmó Tony—. No puedo creer que hayamos vuelto al punto de partida. Un ejército alienígena hostil viene a la carga a través de un agujero en el espacio... cosas así no desaparecen para siempre. ¿Crees que el Desierto de Mojave fue una decisión sencilla? Eso fue un paseo por el parque. Teníamos los Asgardianos, teníamos respaldo, teníamos previsión. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me perdía de algo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Loki abría el portal en Manhattan? Miles habrían muerto, bloques de ciudades completamente pobladas. Puedes estar malditamente seguro de que no será tan fácil la próxima vez. La Tierra necesita a los Vengadores —sintiendo que Steve estaba cediendo, Tony decidió empujar aún más lejos—. No estoy creando superhumanos, solo reuniendo a los existentes. ¿Quién sabe cuántos de nosotros están por allí? Lo peor de todo es que nadie responderá a mi llamado.

Steve y Bucky intercambiaron miradas.

—Está bien —dijo Steve—. ¿Pero cómo nos aseguramos de que sea justo?

—Fácil, votamos. Mira, Rogers. Sé lo que van a decir, pero los Vengadores no es mi caja de juguetes personal. Puedo dirigir la organización pero no es una dictadura. Si fuera así, le habría dicho a Romanov que hiciera las maletas. Aquí es donde entran Barnes y tú. Necesito que me ayudéis a votar —Tony levantó los pulgares para indicar que los dos agentes de SHIELD apuntaban hacia la puerta.

Steve vaciló.

—No sé, la asesoría involuntaria no me parece adecuada. Estuvieron allí para la batalla. Arriesgaron sus vidas como todos los demás.

—Es voluntaria. Si no quieren ayudar, que así sea, pero no tienen voz en cómo se manejan las cosas. Representar a SHIELD en este punto, significa que son primos cercanos de Hydra.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Schmidt mató a inocentes, realizó experimentos humanos, creó armas de destrucción masiva.

—¿Y qué hace SHIELD? Déjame refrescar tu memoria: matan gente, hacen experimentos humanos, crean armas de destrucción masiva. ¿Soy yo o hay similitudes? La única diferencia es por qué SHIELD lo está haciendo y a quién lo está haciendo. Bienvenido a la política inútil. El mundo no es tan blanco y negro como piensas. Mi viejo solía decir: "cree en lo mejor de la humanidad, pero prepárate para lo peor".

—Lo siento Steve, pero voy a ir con Tony en este caso —dijo Bucky—. Vi cómo operan detrás de escena. Hubo experimentos genéticos. Sé cuánto amas a Peggy, pero SHIELD no es lo que era, ni lo que debía ser —Bucky hizo una pausa para que las palabras se entendieran. Steve bajó la cabeza. Parecía perdido.

—Aquí no hay un proceso de toma de decisiones. Los dejas entrar, dejarás que SHIELD y el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial entren —el trabajo de Tony había terminado. Se volvió hacia Bucky—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Me quedaré hasta que las aguas se calmen —dijo Bucky.

—¿Tienes un lugar donde descansar?

—Estaré bien.

—Está bien —Tony se arregló la corbata—. Tengo que estrecharme algunas manos antes de irme. Los veré a los dos por aquí.

\----------

Stephen regresó a la Torre Stark con una marcada arruga entre las cejas. Bruce se dirigió a los laboratorios. Hubo un rebote en sus pasos. Desde que Tony le presentó el Extremis, Bruce había cedido sus siete doctorados para un buen uso. A Stephen le hubiera gustado ayudar, pero tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Gracias a la brújula de Loki, los Maestros en Kamar-Taj habían localizado a Kaecilius. Un golpe había sido organizado por El Ancestral. Los maestros entrenados en combate fueron enviados para capturar a Kaecilius y sus fanáticos con vida siempre que fuera posible. Stephen entendió el significado escondido en sus palabras. Estaban instruidos para matar. Kaecilius y sus fanáticos habían decapitado implacablemente al ex bibliotecario, era tan poco probable que se rindieran por como iniciaron.

Stephen estaba en conflicto. El médico en él que había jurado el Juramento Hipocrático estaba disgustado con la idea de quitarle la vida, pero el hechicero en él había visto a los Chitauri salir de un agujero de gusano. Sabía lo que podía desatar el mal liberado y sabía que El Ancestral tenía razón. No había lugar para la piedad en un juego para sobrevivir.

Stephen no se lo había contado a Tony, pero se había presentado voluntario para la misión. Este tenía tanto en su plato, el contenido empezaba a derrumbarse. Esta era la pelea de Kamar-Taj y, por extensión, la pelea de Stephen. Además, era un brujo deshonesto y un par de lacayos. Esto no necesitaba la atención de Iron Man.

Stephen se cambió a ropa de combate, el mismo conjunto que había usado en la Batalla del Desierto de Mojave. Tony había remendado el atuendo y reforzado el área del pecho. Las túnicas eran más ligeras y más fuertes que nunca. Stephen colocó dos auriculares en sus oídos, uno para cada lado. Un HUD holográfico cobró vida con solo presionar un botón. Las actualizaciones de VIERNES brindaron el pronóstico del clima a modo de saludo.

—Doc, ¿está seguro de que no quieres contárselo al jefe? —preguntó VIERNES.

—El Ancestral lidera el golpe. Tony tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse —Stephen hizo los ajustes finales a su equipo. La Capa de Levitación se posó sobre sus hombros. Satisfecho de que no pasaba nada, Stephen vació su mente. Él imaginó su destino. Durante los segundos que le siguieron, fue uno con el Multiverso. Su espíritu trascendió el caos mundano y un círculo perfecto se materializó con el primer giro de su mano.

—Maestro Strange —dijo El Ancestral. En el vestíbulo, seis siluetas estaban ubicados en un anillo abierto. Rodeaban una mesa cuadrada, en la que se encontraba la brújula de Loki. Stephen llenó el espacio, completando el círculo. Él reconoció todas las caras. A la cabeza de la mesa estaba El Ancestra, seguido por Mordo, Wong, Daniel Drumm, Sol Rama, Minoru y finalmente el propio Stephen. Los tres Maestros que representaban a Nueva York, Londres y Hong Kong habían sido sacados de sus respectivos Santuarios, no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo.

—Debemos evitar que Kaecilius invoque a Dormammu... cueste lo que cueste —El Ancestral tejió con hilos de luz. Las finas cuerdas permanecieron cerca de su palma, cada una de ellas se entrelazaba con la siguiente y ganaba rigidez a medida que las capas se superponían. El hechizo estaba más allá de todo lo que Stephen debería haber estudiado, pero lo reconoció como un hechizo de teletransportación. Hecho correctamente, el efecto del hechizo sería instantáneo. Los llevaría al vientre de la bestia.

Los ocupantes de la habitación estaban listos, cada uno agarraba su arma elegida cerca de su cofre. Stephen se sintió fuera de lugar con su brillante HUD y sus manos vacías. El hechizo vibró con poder. El Ancestral miró alrededor de la habitación una última vez y luego sujetó su mano sobre la brújula. El hechizo se rompió, envolviendo a los hechiceros en un vórtice de luz. El HUD de Stephen parpadeó frenéticamente ante las fluctuaciones de energía.

Durante una fracción de segundo Stephen sintió como si no pesara para que luego sus botas finalmente se conectaran a los mosaicos. Estaban en una iglesia. Cinco figuras estaban de pie ante el altar, las páginas robadas dispuestas ceremoniosamente en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban nublados por la oscuridad y un vívido símbolo brillaba en sus frentes, rojo como grabado en su piel.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde... —dijo Mordo.

—¡Agárrenlos! —gritó El Ancestral. Un mandala de oro apareció en ambas manos. Con un movimiento de sus muñecas, los discos circulares se plegaron en abanicos. Ella saltó hacia Kaecilius e interrumpió su hechizo.

Los hechiceros restantes se enfrentaron con los fanáticos. Stephen y Mordo se unieron contra un hombre en la treintena. Los dos se habían entrenado juntos y sabían cómo peleaba el otro. Stephen conjuró un látigo de magia Eldritch cuando Mordo dio el primer golpe. El fanático esquivó el mosaico esquivando por poco al Bastón del Tribunal Viviente. Su casco espacial se conectó con el látigo de Stephen y creó reflejos cristalinos en el aire. Stephen y Mordo se turnaron para reprender al fanático. Lo arrinconaron en una esquina. Mordo miró a Stephen, que sabía que este estaba cuestionando si podía dar el golpe mortal. Stephen levantó su látigo. Los repetidos golpes de Mordo le dieron una oportunidad. Stephen bajó su brazo, pero el piso de la iglesia se distorsionó antes de que su látigo pudiera aterrizar. Las piezas de mosaico fluían como si fueran empujadas por una corriente invisible.

—Están moldeando la realidad fuera de la Dimensión del Espejo —Stephen flotaba en el aire, la capa extendida a su alrededor en protección. Voló hacia El Ancestral. Los hechiceros restantes se reunieron detrás de ella.

—Kaecilius, todavía no es demasiado tarde —dijo El Ancestral.

El ex discípulo de Kamar-Taj permaneció sin revelarse. Su maestro recién encontrado le había dado la fuerza para plegar la materia a voluntad. Se elevó al centro de la iglesia sobre una columna de piedra, al nivel de la cruz. Kaecilius cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la gloria de la oscuridad. Sus manos mantuvieron el hechizo delante de su pecho, los dedos se tocaron en una plegaria.

—Te atreves a burlarme aún más —Kaecilius abrió los ojos. La piel de su rostro se quebró como porcelana envejecida. Las piezas se descascararon para revelar un atisbo de la vida eterna entre el Uno—. Vine a ti para que te sanaran... como todos nosotros, sin embargo, nos enseñaste con trucos de salón. No te dejes engañar, la verdadera magia es la que guarda para sí misma —dijo Kaecilius a los hechiceros. Su mirada se encontró con Stephen brevemente antes de seguir. Stephen se estremeció por la locura que vio dentro de ella—. El tiempo es inmisericorde. Mi hijo, mi esposa... No los perdí por la enfermedad sino por tiempo. Uno por uno, se deslizaron entre mis dedos. Les he fallado, así como tú me fallaste. Es muy tarde…

—¡No! —exclamó el Ancestral.

Kaecilius lanzó el hechizo que había estado construyendo. Un grupo de energía siniestra brotó de sus manos. Estallidos iridiscentes atravesaron la iglesia. La Capa sacó a Stephen del camino de una de las bengalas. La iglesia de piedra tembló y los arcos que habían apoyado la arquitectura durante siglos se derrumbaron. Murales dorados de fe cayeron de las paredes, los santos descendieron como si cedieran a una deidad invisible.

—¡Escudo! —gritó Wong en medio del caos. Dos mandalas aparecieron en sus puños. Lo sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Era demasiado tarde para escapar, así que Stephen hizo lo mismo. Los otros hechiceros se unieron, sus mándalas formaron una cúpula que los encerró a todos. El Ancestral ató los discos con cadenas de energía y la iglesia descendió sobre ellos. Stephen gruñó cuando la piedra chocó contra la sección que sostenía. Sus brazos temblaban bajo la tensión. La destrucción parecía durar por siempre.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, Stephen se enderezó con el resto de los hechiceros. Afortunadamente, la iglesia había sido construida con trozos medianos, la mayoría de los cuales habían rebotado en su cúpula y no habían sido enterrados bajo demasiados escombros. Los civiles estaban grabando en sus teléfonos. Las sirenas de la policía sonaron en la distancia.

_«Veinte años es demasiado tarde»_

Las palabras de Kaecilius hicieron eco, pero el hombre y sus seguidores ya se habían ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: *Música mística se reproduce en segundo plano*
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Cha cha chaaaaan...
> 
> ¿Qué sucederá? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo...
> 
> Se supone que tenía que hacer reposo pero decidí traducir esto. Perdonen si la calidad de la traducción disminuyó un montón (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, mis niños. Por favor, respetemos a los que aún no leyeron el fanfic.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	30. CAPÍTULO 30

La tarde de Tony había sido fructífera. Estrechó algunas manos, dio otra entrevista improvisada para apoyar sus afirmaciones y jugó/trabajó con Bruce a su regreso. La experiencia de este en bioquímica y radiofísica era invaluable para el desarrollo de Extremis; un virus vivo y que respiraba. El proyecto Súper Suero Extremis se reanudó después de diez meses de suspensión. Por fin, los resultados de las pruebas comenzaron a verse positivos. Quizás esta vez, finalmente podrían arreglar las manos de Stephen.

Decidió quedarse en el laboratorio después de que Bruce se retiró al piso de arriba para meditar. Tony encendió el televisor. Era la hora de las noticias y el vídeo de la conferencia de prensa de Stark Industries que circulaba por todos los canales.

_—"Por lo que parece, Tony Stark quiere establecer a Los Vengadores como una organización independiente que responderá ante las Naciones Unidas, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Deberían otros países opinar sobre Los Vengadores, cuyos miembros son principalmente ciudadanos estadounidenses? Estas son las preguntas que debemos hacernos"_ —dijo el presentador de noticias.

_—"Jimmy, entiendo de dónde viene esto, pero no nos olvidemos de los miembros que no son ciudadanos de Estados Unidos. El mundo nunca ha visto algo como Los Vengadores. Antes de la Batalla del Desierto de Mojave, los superhumanos eran un mito urbano. La primera organización sobrehumana del mundo tendrá un impacto mucho más allá de nuestras fronteras. Los Chitauri atacaron los Estados Unidos esta vez, pero ¿y si la próxima amenaza extraterrestre ocurriera en otro lugar? ¿Deberían Los Vengadores operar en otros países si solo responde al gobierno de los Estados Unidos? Tony Stark busca un término medio"_ —una presentadora de noticias se unió a la conversación.

_—"Hablando de un término medio"_ —las imágenes de la conferencia de prensa cambiaron a una foto de Stephen dirigiéndose a Natasha—, _"¿qué opinas de la disputa doméstica? Viuda Negra no está contenta con su estado como consultora. ¿Por qué Tony Stark intenta degradar a la mitad de las personas con las que luchó? ¿Es esto un acto de poder? Creo que hay más cosas detrás de escena"._

_—"De acuerdo con la declaración escrita de Stark Industries, «un Vengador activo está obligado a responder a las amenazas de manera oportuna y participar en misiones de dificultad adecuada». A cambio, «tendrán derecho a votar en asuntos que conciernan al futuro de Los Vengadores»"_ —recitó el presentador de noticias con documento que tenía delante—. _"Esto suena como una contribución más, más que una situación de decir, pero una vez que un Vengador es degradado a la asesoría, tendrán que pasar un voto popular de los miembros activos actuales para recuperar la membresía completa. Si bien un consultor no está obligado a responder a las amenazas, tampoco tienen derecho a votar"._

_—"Tracy Turner, reportera, escritora y experta en Iron Man del Daily Bungle, está aquí con nosotros esta noche. Buenas noches, Tracy"_ —el fotograma de Stephen y Natasha cambió a una transmisión en vivo de otra sala de redacción.

_—"Buenas noches, Jimmy, Patricia"_ —dijo la joven. Aunque nerviosa, parecía profesional. Tony la recordaba de alguna parte, pero no podía lograr de dónde.

_—"¿Qué opinas de la conferencia en Stark Industries esta mañana? ¿Está Tony Stark compitiendo por el poder al degradar a sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Cuál es la reacción del mundo a esto?"_ —preguntó Jimmy.

_—"Los resultados de la conferencia recibieron críticas mixtas, pero la mayoría clara está con Iron Man. En cuanto a la asesoría, los ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos están preocupados por tener un ex miembro de la KGB a bordo de la primera asociación sobrehumana del mundo. El Capitán América y el Sargento Barnes aún tienen que aclarar su postura sobre el asunto, pero a partir de filmaciones anteriores, podemos ver que no estaban preocupados. ¿Quizás el Señor Stark tomó en cuenta las circunstancias de los individuos antes de tomar esas decisiones? La membresía completa no solo otorga poder, sino también responsabilidad. Exige un compromiso que algunos pueden no estar dispuestos a dar. En el modo de operación del Vengador, es necesario desarrollar muchas especificidades. Internet está en ruinas. La gente necesita más información antes de poder elegir un lado"_ —Tracy hizo una pausa—. _"¿Puedo agregar algunas opiniones personales sobre el asunto?"_

_—"Claro que puedes. ¡Tú eres nuestra experta en Iron Man aquí!"_ —dijo Patricia.

Tracy se tomó un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

_—"El Señor Stark ha estado protegiendo el mundo durante cuatro años. Ha luchado contra terroristas dentro y fuera de los Estados Unidos y ha puesto en peligro su propia vida para defender a esta nación lo mejor que pudo. Hasta la fecha, la Legión de Hierro ha salvado cientos de vidas. Él financia tanto a la Fundación Maria Stark como al Iron Spirit Grant. Tony Stark era un héroe mucho antes de que los alienígenas vinieran desde el cielo. Él ha demostrado su carácter una y otra vez. En mi opinión, Los Vengadores están en buenas manos"._

Siguió un breve silencio. Los presentadores de noticias asintieron solemnemente ante su discurso.

_—"Gracias por su tiempo."_

_—"Gracias por recibirme"_ —la transmisión de Tracy desapareció de la pantalla.

_—"En otras noticias, la Unión Europea quiere gravar con impuestos a la mantequilla de maní estadounidense en una guerra de comercio por el golpe..."_

—Eh... eso no fue tan malo —reflexionó Tony—. Esperaba algo peor.

—Señor, tiene una llamada entrante del Director Fury —dijo Jarvis.

Tony rodó los ojos.

—Conecta a Nicky —en la pantalla, las cantidades de fábricas de mantequilla de maní cambiaban a la expresión sombría de Nick Fury. Fury pasó una mano áspera sobre su cara mientras Tony se tiraba al sofá.

—Los Vengadores es un proyecto de SHIELD —afirmó Fury.

—¿Está patentado? —Tony arqueó una ceja.

Para garantizar la máxima eficiencia, Tony había decidido continuar su papel como el único benefactor del proyecto Vengadores. Tony estaba familiarizado con la logística y Stark Industries era el conglomerado tecnológico más grande del mundo. De los miembros del equipo fundador, financieramente, Tony era insuperable. Stark Industries tenía suficientes recursos para respaldar las operaciones de Los Vengadores durante los próximos treinta años. También ers el Vengador más popular, los años de heroísmo en solitario, las campañas de publicidad y la buena voluntad acumulada a través de la Legión de Hierro dieron sus frutos. Tony estaba más fuerte y mejor que nunca. Esta realización provocó una idea.

El mundo necesitaba SHIELD para combatir Hydra, pero Los Vengadores no.

—Nunca fuiste miembro de pleno derecho —presionó Fury.

Tony se rió dos veces brevemente, sin humor.

—Trescientos millones de personas me vieron salvar el mundo, Nick. Creerías que es suficiente. Supongo que tendré que crear un grupo alterno para competir. Incluso ya tengo un nombre, Thor lo inventó: Los Revengers. ¿Cuántos crees que puedo sacar con mi movimiento? Stephen está conmigo por defecto, los asgardianos te aborrecen, Bruce se unirá a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rhodey tiene algo en contra de las organizaciones que se manejan bajo la sombra, Barnes no quiere tener nada que ver contigo y Rogers va a donde quiera que él vaya... Lo que te deja con Barton y Romanov. Puedes quedártelos.

—Siempre fuiste tan terco —Fury sonrió torcidamente. El director se apoyó en un banco de acero inoxidable y tocó su tableta— No pensé que podría convencerte.

—No deberías haberlo intentado —bromeó Tony.

—Hemos tenido una carrera corta pero productiva... —Fury suspiró con resignación, como alguien que podía imaginar las consecuencias de sus acciones con claridad cristalina pero aún así tenía que proceder como se le había dicho—. Por eso me duele hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Eres un buen hombre, Stark, pero tengo mis órdenes. Te dije que este día llegaría —una sensación de un extraño presentimiento se deslizó por el pecho de Tony. Pensó en lo que Natasha había dicho durante la conferencia de prensa. ¿Qué trucos tenía SHIELD bajo la manga?

Fury invirtió su tableta para mostrarle a Tony el contenido. En la pequeña pantalla, se reprodujeron imágenes de un canal de vigilancia. Tony abrió los ojos. Conocía ese lugar y, cuando se dio cuenta, supo que solo había ocurrido un evento clave allí. La transmisión permaneció inmóvil hasta que una luz tenue iluminó el borde de la pantalla. La luz se hizo más brillante a medida que se acercaba el objeto fuente. Un traje de Iron Man aterrizó en el centro del búnker de concreto.

La grabación estaba en silencio, pero Tony podía oír los gritos ahogados del hombre dentro del traje, al igual que lo hizo la noche en la terraza deshabitada. La demanda se mantuvo en reticencia, rodeada por una vasta extensión de vacío estructuralmente reforzado. Los gritos del hombre resonaron en las paredes húmedas, pero en el espacio en desuso, ni un alma lo escuchó chillar. El fuego se filtró de las articulaciones del traje y la pantalla se iluminó con un fuego naranja. La transmisión tembló cuando la pared en la que estaba puesta la cámara también tembló. Cuando el polvo se asentó, los pedazos del traje se esparcieron por el piso, trozos de carne chamuscada se amontonaron entre ellos.

Fury rebobinó la grabación hasta el momento en que el traje se autodestruyó. La placa frontal del traje había sido la primera pieza que se desprendió. La cara del hombre era visible para un marco antes de que la explosión lo consumiera.

—El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial te ha vigilado por más tiempo de lo que imaginas. Hicieron lo mismo para todos los imperios en ciernes. Stark Industries, Hammer Industries... Advanced Idea Mechanics. Cuando te levantaste de las cenizas de la cautividad y dijiste que ya no harías armas, ninguno de nosotros te creímos. Algunos de nosotros todavía no lo hacemos. Nos infiltramos en tantas instalaciones de prueba como pudimos y las escuchamos para asegurarnos de que permanecían fuera de línea. Al igual que la Señorita Romanov tuvo la tarea de vigilarte, otro agente había sido asignado a Aldrich Killian. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, escaneó su compañía en busca de pistas. Por supuesto, ella no encontró nada y, sacando la información disponible sobre sus competidores, encontramos... esto.

Tony se dio instrucciones para respirar. Desde su resurrección, él había trabajado con la seguridad de la Torre Stark hasta que la selló en vacío. En lo que concierne al hardware, con los escuadrones de los Centinelas de Hierro, la Torre Stark estaba tan armado como legalmente podía estar, pero en cuanto al software, Tony había aceptado que siempre habría inconvenientes en su compañía. No había pensado que tendrían acceso a algo así de útil. ¿Cuánta información tenía SHIELD y, por extensión, el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial sobre Stark Industries? SHIELD había perfeccionado su propio sistema de seguridad el año pasado. Los bugs de Tony aún le proporcionaban un flujo constante de información, pero Tony sospechaba que SHIELD había cambiado los mainframes y ahora lo estaba alimentando con mentiras a través del viejo sistema.

SHIELD ya no tomaba a Tony por un león de papel. La interferencia de Tony en la invasión de Chitauri pudo haber salvado el día, pero también le costó a SHIELD el Tesseracto. Vieron el formidable enemigo en el que Stark Industries podría convertirse. Tomar posesión de Los Vengadores había sido el resultado final y Tony lo había pisoteado como un volante en la acera.

—Killian era un terrorista —el razonamiento de Tony sonaba débil hasta para sus propios oídos.

—¿Lo era? Sé hasta dónde Extremis podría haber llegado, pero eso no cambia nada. Killian era un científico. Los veteranos discapacitados le eran leales porque les devolvió su antigua vida. Los veteranos se ofrecieron como voluntarios para el tratamiento. Sabían que era experimental y no hubo incumplimiento de consentimiento. Podrían haber ganado habilidades sobrehumanas y eran súper soldados disfrazados, pero fueron curados de su condición. Killian no era un terrorista. Todavía no, al menos —Fury dejó la tableta—. Usted es un visionario, pero en nuestra línea de trabajo, no actuamos hasta que tengamos pruebas irrefutables. Usted tiene información que nosotros no tenemos. Demonios, todavía estoy tratando de descubrir qué está pasando dentro de esa cabeza tuya, pero los experimentos de Killian no habrían justificado la muerte.

Tony intentó pensar, intentó discutir. Su mente giró pero se quedó en blanco. Fury estaba en lo cierto. Los bombardeos del Mandarín no habían comenzado, el presidente de los Estados Unidos no había sido secuestrado. Killian había sido un ciudadano respetuoso de la ley; cualquier actividad incriminatoria comenzó recién durante el 2012.

Killian debería haber estado vivo.

—¿Qué quieres, Fury? —Tony murmuró. Él se estremeció ante las implicaciones. Por primera vez desde su resurrección, Tony sabía que había cometido un error. Había estado tan presionado por el tiempo. Quería cortar todas las amenazas de su pasado y concentrarse en la invasión global. Tony se apresuró a la acción cuando debería haber esperado.

El Director de SHIELD golpeó con los dedos el banco.

—Me agradas, Stark. Es difícil verlo a veces, pero eres uno de los buenos. Estamos trabajando para lograr el mismo objetivo, así que voy a decir esto por última vez: Los Vengadores pertenecen a SHIELD. Has construido un imperio, sería una pena que se desperdiciara por algo así. Todavía podemos trabajar juntos, puedes liderar a Los Vengadores y SHIELD cooperará, pero debes responder al Consejo de Seguridad Mundial como lo hacemos nosotros. Recuerda, no está solo usted bajo la lupa. El Soldado de Invierno... no te has olvidado de él, ¿verdad?

Tony no respondió.

—Tenemos una lista de las víctimas de El Soldado, una docena de asesinatos confirmados en los últimos setenta años. Todos ellos objetivos de alto perfil.bCon el cerebro lavado o no, esa gente murió y no volverán. Si la lista se libera, destruirás el legado del Comando Aullador —Fury suspiró—. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Romanov estaba equivocado acerca de ti.

—¿Ya no soy el mismo narcisista de libro? —Tony se burló.

Fury negó con la cabeza. Había un misterioso destello en su único ojo.

—No encajas en el perfil, no desde que escapaste de los Diez Anillos. Y si mi intuición es correcta, nunca lo fuiste.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Ese informe tenía la intención de incitarte a la sumisión. Romanov nació para ser un espía. Se entrenó en Red Room y pasó una década trabajando para la KGB... ¿No creías que escribiría esa mierda trillada de verdad? —Fury levantó el informe de Tony, reimpreso después de que Tony arrojó el original por la ventanilla de su coche. Fury hojeó el contenido y luego lo dejó caer en el banco. La carpeta hizo un sonido agudo y abofeteado—. Ella te siguió durante más de medio mes y te vio como el hombre roto que eras. Sabía que estabas desesperado por la aprobación, el reconocimiento, la aceptación... Con ese informe, pensamos que jugarías directo en nuestras manos... y casi lo haces.

Las palabras de Fury le provocaron un frío que lo consumió todo. Trepó por el estómago de Tony, se filtró por el esternón y congeló su corazón destrozado. _«Solo soy un anciano que se preocupa mucho por ti»._ Esas palabras de aliento llegaron cuando Tony estaba en su punto más bajo. Tony había creado Ultron, que amenazaba al mundo que intentó proteger. Fury había apoyado a Tony, le había demostrado comprenderlo cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Tony se había aferrado a esas palabras como un salvavidas... y sin embargo su mentor no convencional había sido el fruto del engaño.

—Hay una fortaleza para ti que Romanov no había visto. Cuando te caíste, en lugar de esperar a que otros vinieran a tu rescate, te volviste a levantar y te ocupaste de todo. Dos veces —siempre había habido un entendimiento mutuo entre ellos. Tal vez incluso una apreciación mutua, pero Nicholas J. Fury era ante todo un espía.

—Cuando llegue el momento de emitir tu voto, piénselo —con esas palabras, Fury cortó la línea.

Tony permaneció sentado. Trató de digerir la situación. Cuando su cerebro permaneció como un desastre fundido, fue a servirse un trago. Tony se llevó el vaso a los labios con los dedos temblorosos, y el bourbon ardió mientras bajaba por su garganta. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar. Había pensado que la odisea con Killian estaba hecha. Terminada. _«Finito»_. Pero aquí estaba, dos años después y listo para morderlo por el culo. La evidencia de SHIELD era incriminatoria. Iron Man había cometido un asesinato en primer grado. Las escenas de vigilancia borradas que debieron haber mostrado a Killian visitar la Torre Stark cimentaron la culpa de Tony. ¿Quién más podría haber limpiado una docena de cámaras como si hubiera limpiado el polvo de su tableta?

Sin las muertes que Killian hubiera causado, Tony había asesinado a un hombre sin ninguna razón aparente que no fuera la codicia. Tony había comprado el AIM sin su "cabeza" y se hizo CEO mientras el cuerpo de su predecesor todavía era una salpicadura en el piso de su instalación de pruebas. Tony también se había hecho cargo de la investigación de Killian. Extremis tenía un potencial infinito y sin los atentados con mandarín, las acciones de Tony eran asesinatos corporativos.

Tony no podía desenredarse de esto. Si las grabaciones se hacían públicas, todo el apoyo, la buena voluntad pública y la adoración generalizada que Tony había acumulado tan laboriosamente no servirían de nada, pero tampoco podía permitir que SHIELD controlara a Los Vengadores. Tony había salvado a los espías de una condena segura porque los necesitaba para combatir a Hydra, aunque a pesar de la previsión de Tony, nunca podría garantizar que él y Fury hubieran atrapado a todos los topos. ¿Y si hubiera agentes en reposo de los que Tony había perdido sus huellas? ¿Qué pasaría si los nuevos reclutas de SHIELD fueran de Hydra disfrazados? Los Vengadores no podían presentarse ante SHIELD o el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial. El objetivo de Tony había sido mantenerlos a flote, por lo que el mundo tenía una red de seguridad a la que recurrir. No podía luchar contra amenazas extraterritoriales y vigilar a Hydra al mismo tiempo, era demasiado, incluso para Iron Man. Tony involuntariamente se había cavado su propio hoyo y era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. SHIELD había sobrevivido. Estaban aquí para quedarse.

—JARVIS, ¿podemos contactar a Maya Hansen?

—Señor, el número de contacto de Hansen ya no está en uso.

Tony maldijo por lo bajo.

—Encuéntrala. Necesito hallar suciedad en Killian —la televisión seguía encendida y como la llamada de Tony había terminado, JARVIS desconectó el canal de noticias. Mientras Tony hacía tapping en su teclado Stark, la transmisión lenta fue interrumpida por música alta. Una pancarta que decía 'noticias de última hora' rodó por la pantalla.

_—"Hace una hora, una iglesia centenaria en Londres fue destruida por un grupo de extraños individuos. Uno de los cuales fue identificado como el Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, también conocido por su alias 'Dr. Strange'. Fue el autoproclamado hechicero que había luchado en la Batalla del Desierto de Mojave"_ —la transmisión cambió a temblorosas tomas de teléfono. El zoom estaba borroso y se centró en la cara de Stephen. Este estaba entre lo que parecían los restos de la iglesia, su HUD era una ráfaga de flujos de datos azules, blancos y rojos—. _"Suponiendo que los individuos no identificados también fueran hechiceros, ¿qué podría haberlos llevado a Londres? Apenas dos días después de la invasión de Chitauri, la gente todavía se conmueve por el primer ataque extraterrestre de la Tierra. ¿Han vuelto los Chitauri? ¿Está la Tierra bajo otro ataque? ¿Y dónde estaban el resto de Los Vengadores? El Dr. Strange se fue antes de que lo trajeran para interrogarlo..."_

—¿JARVIS? —Tony miró inexpresivamente a la pantalla.

—¿Sí señor?

—¿Es ese mi maldito novio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A "Los atentados con mandarín comenzaron a mediados de 2012. El Capítulo 6 ha sido editado para corregir errores de continuidad."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Los bueno de traducir una obra con varios meses de retraso es que todos estos arreglos no afectan a la traducción. Descuiden, no tienen que leer nada de nuevo. El capítulo 6 que yo traduje es el ta actualizado por Iviv (n.n)
> 
> No sé si mañana podré traerles capítulo pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, dado que solo restan 10 capítulos para terminar este fic. 
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, mis niños. Respetemos a aquellas personas que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	31. CAPÍTULO 31

Stephen regresó a Kamar-Taj. En el informe posterior a la batalla, defendió que Kamar-Taj asumiera la responsabilidad de la destrucción que Kaecilius había causado. Su sugerencia rechazada por unanimidad; Kamar-Taj protegía a la Tierra de las sombras, todavía no era el momento para que los hechiceros se unieran al escenario mundial. Exhausto, Stephen conjuró un portal de vuelta a la Torre Stark solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la última persona a la que quería enfrentarse.

Stephen sabía que esta conversación llegaría. Había esperado un momento a solas primero para ordenar sus pensamientos, pero incluso eso parecía demasiado pedir. Tony lo esperó en el hall de entrada. Se sentó en un taburete de la barra arrebatado de la cocina. Los envoltorios de Burger King cubrían el suelo a su alrededor.

—Esta ha sido una semana larga y tengo la sensación de que se va a alargar aún más, así que será mejor que no dilates la situación —dijo Tony con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No es una buena señal, ya que estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para ignorar su entrenamiento de abierto lenguaje corporal.

—Yo... —comenzó Stephen, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su salida. Su lucha agitó a Tony.

_—"Puedes decirme cualquier cosa". "Estamos juntos en esto"_ —dijo Tony. Él arrastró cada palabra.

—No quería preocuparte.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, adivina lo que sentí cuando vi tu pequeña escapada después de horas en la televisión en vivo. Me sentí preocupado —Tony saltó del taburete y se acercó a Stephen. Dio una patada a una lata de refresco fuera de su camino. El cilindro abollado voló en un largo arco, se estrelló en el suelo y luego rodó hacia la pared. El refresco burbujeaba en un charco—. ¿Qué pasó, Stephen? Se suponía que debías ser el responsable, la voz de la razón, el que me dice que llame para hacer una copia de seguridad. _"Por cierto, voy a luchar contra el mal por el resto de la tarde",_ ¿eran muchas palabras para ti?

—No quise que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

—¿VIERNES?

—El Doc rechazó mi sugerencia de informarle, jefe —dijo VIERNES.

—Suena intencional para mí —Tony balanceó sus brazos frente a él, señalando el lamentable estado de Stephen.

—Oh, dame un respiro —murmuró Stephen. Se encogió de hombros de la capa, que flotaba detrás de él y caminó hacia el hall. Stephen no sabía a dónde iba, pero necesitaba aliviar la presión de su pecho. El bulto allí había estado creciendo desde que regresó a Kamar-Taj y, después de su rápido intercambio con Tony, se había hinchado a un tamaño que dificultaba respirar.

Tony lo siguió de cerca. La conversación estaba lejos de terminar.

—¿Que te dé un respiro? Stephen Strange, ¿tú podrías darme un respiro? ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de qué tipo de estrés estoy? Los Vengadores son un desastre, los Súper Soldados apenas si están de acuerdo conmigo, SHIELD está siendo un dolor real en mi trasero, tenemos otra invasión entrante y además de todo, ¿ahora se te dio por demoler iglesias por tu cuenta?

—Lo tengo bajo control —Stephen sabía el estrés que tenía Tony. Hizo todo lo posible para contener la amenaza de la Dimensión Oscura, por lo que no se agregaría a la placa con exceso de Tony, pero lo mejor de él no fue suficiente. No por primera vez, Stephen se preguntó de qué serviría en el gran esquema de cosas.

Tony había asumido la responsabilidad desde el primer día. Él identificó los problemas y luego los resolvió con o sin ayuda. Mientras Stephen recordara, Tony había estado en constante movimiento. Recorrió el curso de los obstáculos de la vida con precisión y facilidad, y Stephen se esforzó por mantener el ritmo. Le ejercía una presión insoportable, especialmente porque Tony también se haría cargo de los problemas de Stephen. Tony nunca lo admitiría, pero él ya no necesitaba a Extremis. El virus estaba en desarrollo porque Stephen había pensado que era una buena idea diagnosticar a un paciente mientras corría por una carretera sinuosa.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que es...? —Tony agitó su mano, una proyección de la transmisión de noticias apareció en la pared. Los agentes de policía habían sellado la escena con cinta amarilla. Los bomberos estaban limpiando los escombros para asegurarse de que nadie quedara atrapado debajo—. ¿... Bajo control?

Stephen apretó los puños y no dijo nada. Él siguió caminando. La tensión del mes pasado también le estaba pasando factura. Stephen había estado sufriendo de presión arterial baja desde la Batalla del Desierto de Mojave. Fue la reacción de gastar su energía personal. Se cansaba fácilmente y experimentó una explosión de náuseas en los días siguientes. Stephen se había escaneado, lo que reveló que estaba sano más allá de la inexplicable hipotensión. No había afectado su capacidad de concentración, pero tomaría más de unas pocas noches de sueño para recuperarse.

—Nuh-uh, no me estás dando el tratamiento silencioso. Pensé que se suponía que íbamos a ser un equipo —reprendió Tony. La pareja caminó por el hall. Stephen no le prestó atención a dónde iba. Él se sentía débil otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que comió? ¿Y esos escalones siempre estuvieron ahí? Las botas de Stephen pisotearon el vacío. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante.

Una voz amortiguada gritó su nombre.

 

_**\----------** _

 

—¿Como te sientes?

Stephen se despertó con el sonido de la voz de Tony. Su mundo giraba. Cuando su visión se aquietó, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una camilla. La cara preocupada de Tony se cernió sobre él. Stephen gruñó ante las luces brillantes, que se atenuaron un segundo después, seguido de ruidos sospechosos.

—No, no, no... no te muevas —la voz de Tony era amable. Stephen quería protestar, no necesitaba ser mimado, pero todo lo que salió fue otro gruñido incoherente.

—¿Dónde... estoy? —Stephen forzó la voz. Tenía la garganta seca y dolía cuando hablaba.

—Hospital Metro-General —Tony agarró un vaso de agua y puso una mano en el brazo izquierdo de Stephen. Fue solo entonces cuando Stephen vio que lo habían atado a un suero intravenoso. Stephen usó su mano dominante para aceptar el vaso, pero Tony nunca lo soltó. Sostuvo el vaso en los labios de Stephen y le dio la mitad de los contenidos.

—¿Me hospitalizaron por baja presión sanguínea? —Stephen hizo una mueca. Era el lugar donde solía trabajar nada más ni nada menos. Sus posibilidades de volver a unirse a la fuerza de trabajo eran casi nulas, pero era agradable evitar la humillación.

—Una condición potencialmente fatal —afirmó Tony.

—Solo en casos extremos —Stephen se enderezó. Tony lo sostuvo colocando dos almohadas detrás de su espalda. La situación se acercó incómodamente hasta asemejarse a la última vez que Stephen estuvo aquí. Hubo un zumbido de nuevo. Stephen miró hacia la puerta, donde estaba el interruptor de la luz y vio que los ojos retroiluminados del Mark 50 miraban hacia atrás. En los días malos, las angostas aberturas oculares del traje se mostraban condescendientes.

—¿Por qué está aquí tu traje? —Stephen sabía que iba a arrepentirse de su pregunta.

—¿De qué otra manera se suponía que debía apresurarte para venir al hospital?

—¿Un taxi? Tony, no me digas que me trajiste en eso.

Tony frunció los labios. 

—Lo siento.

Stephen gruñó. Se imaginó el caos después de que se desmayó. Había estabilizadores de vuelo en la parte posterior del traje, por lo que solo había una posición en la que podrían haber estado. Iron Man lo había traído al estilo nupcial al hospital. Christine nunca le dejaría escuchar el final. Érase una vez, en la que Stephen se habría deleitado con la publicidad, pero aquellos días parecían tan antiguos. Ahora su objetivo era vivir una semana sin llegar a los titulares.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto? —preguntó Tony.

Stephen abrió la boca. Quería ignorarlo como si nada, pero la mirada suave de Tony fue una bofetada en la cara. Los ojos de Tony siempre habían sido la parte secreta favorita de Stephen. Le encantaba cuando Tony se reía. Las arrugas se desarrollarían en la esquina de los ojos de Tony y miraría al receptor afortunado de su sonrisa a través de sus largas pestañas. Pero ahora estaban llenos de preocupación y, una vez más, fue culpa de Stephen.

Apretó los dientes, mando todo al diablo porque, si bien era un idiota por omitir información, no había forma de que mintiera a Tony en la cara.

—Desde la batalla.

—Te lo dije, deberías haberte ido a escanear. Tal vez el Chitauri te mojó con algún fluido alienígena...

—Lo hice. Me encontraba saludable. Puedes pedirle a VIERNES los resultados —Stephen intervino antes de que Tony pudiera transportar su laboratorio al hospital.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigue sucediendo? La fatiga de una batalla no dura tanto.

—Bueno... yo... —Stephen tragó saliva—. Loki me dijo esto. Los hechiceros pueden manejar energías mundanas, energías dimensionales y energías personales. Cuando hice el portal para transportar el Leviatán, utilicé mi reserva de energía personal y gastar la energía personal puede ser... dañino.

Stephen podría identificar el momento en que sus palabras se hundieron porque el color desapareció de la cara de Tony. La habitación se llenó de un fastidioso silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —Tony se atragantó.

—¿Qué? No, Tony, estoy bien. Necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme, pero no es tan malo como parece.

Tony se derrumbó en su silla. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro como si hubiera escapado personalmente de la muerte.

—Nunca volverás a hacer eso nunca más. ¿Lo entiendes? No me importa si el mundo está en llamas.

—Estás estableciendo estándares dobles.

—Prométemelo —Tony se inclinó sobre Stephen, sus manos apretaron los hombros de Stephen—. Por favor.

Los ojos de Tony eran impresionantes. En el centro, su iris marrón se desvanecía en un anillo de oro. Stephen no quería nada más que ver esos ojos llenos de alegría, pero él no podía hacer promesas que no podía cumplir.

—Asegurémonos de que nunca llegue a eso. Si llegara a suceder, tú estarás allí al frente y al centro de todos modos.

Tony percibió la terquedad de Stephen. Él volvió a sentarse.

—Bien, pero sin morir. Morir está fuera de cualquier negociación.

—No si puedo evitarlo —Stephen se rió entre dientes cuando Tony levantó su mano. Era el que estaba conectado al goteo intravenoso. El tubo que introducía azúcar y electrolitos en su cuerpo se extendía desde la bolsa hasta su brazo. El extremo de la aguja estaba cubierto por un trozo de cinta, pero aún se podía distinguir la forma—. Para. No es tu culpa —Stephen sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Tony. No le gustaba ni un poco.

Había una arruga familiar entre las cejas de Tony. Aún llevaba puesta la camiseta sin mangas de su taller, estaba manchada de aceite de motor y tenía un aspecto sospechosamente parecido al ketchup. No era justo. Tony era ingeniero, nunca tuvo la intención de enfrentarse a amenazas que le pusieran fin al mundo, nunca se pensó que fuera a buscar los errores de otras personas. Tony estaba destinado a estar en su laboratorio, jugando, inventando y discutiendo con sus bots.

Tony colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stephen y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Stephen pasó los dedos de su mano libre por el cabello de Tony. Ellos se acostaron allí. Stephen deseó que el momento durara para siempre. Finalmente, Tony se recuperó. 

—¿Cómo está la situación? Dímelo directamente.

—Los perdimos. Kaecilius completó el ritual. Ahora puede extraer poder de la Dimensión Oscura. Si convoca a Dormammu a la Tierra, sería el final de la vida tal como lo conocemos —Stephen suspiró—. ¿Cómo están las cosas de tu lado?

—¿Recuerdas al bueno de Aldrich Killian? Dos años muerto y no ha terminado de cazarme todavía. SHIELD me está chantajeando con filmaciones que pueden demostrar que lo maté. No puedo entregarle a Los Vengadores porque son primos cercanos de Hydra, pero si lanzan la grabación, probablemente iré a la cárcel —consideraron la situación... era un completo desastre. Necesitaban tiempo para reagruparse, pero las cosas seguían acumulándose. Stephen no sabía quién había comenzado porque ambos tenían un retorcido sentido del humor, pero se echaron a reír.

—¿Por qué no puede este maldito mundo permanecer en paz durante tres días consecutivos? —preguntó Stephen—. Necesito unas vacaciones después de esto. ¿Qué hay de Hawaii?

—Lo estoy reservando, vamos a ir a Marte. SpaceX está trabajando en giras. Soy amigo de Elon. Nos ahorrará un boleto —Tony sacó su teléfono Stark y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto.

—Suena como un plan —sonrió Stephen.

—No creas que ya te has liberado del anzuelo —bromeó Tony mientras se concentraba en su teléfono.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—¿Por?

—Por cómo salieron las cosas, sí...

—¿Pero lo harías de nuevo?

—Tal vez…

—No, no lo harás. Añade eso a la lista.

—Sé que hice un lío de cosas, pero no quería ser...

—¿No querías ser qué?

Stephen miró a Tony con la cabeza todavía baja.

—Una carga —Tony dejó de enviar mensajes de texto.

Él levantó la vista.

—Stephanie —dijo Tony con suma seriedad.

—¿Sí?

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —Stephen se movió bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Tony. La sinceridad en ella era abrasadora, no le dejaba a Stephen hallar ningún lugar para ocultarse—. Antes de conocerte, pensé que estaba destinado a luchar solo para siempre. Tú cambiaste eso. El mundo no estaría donde está si no fuese por ti, porque no podría haber hecho nada de esto por mi cuenta. Somos un equipo. Enfrentamos las cosas juntas —la mano de Tony transmitió calidez al brazo de Stephen. Fue tranquilizador... alentador. Cada vez que Stephen necesitaba a Tony, él estaba allí. Stephen sabía que había sido un tonto la mayor parte de su vida, sin embargo, debió haber hecho algo bien como para merecer a Tony.

—Bien, haremos esto juntos. No más secretos —dijo Stephen. Tony retrocedió. Él parecía preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Tony tomó una respiración profunda.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Debería haber hecho esto hace años, pero el momento nunca fue el correcto. No es malo, lo prometo, pero es grande.

—Eso no suena como un buen presagio en absoluto.

—Oh, cálmate, tú —Tony le dio un codazo en el brazo a Stephen—. Después de que arreglemos este lío, lo revisaré durante la cena, pero por el momento, necesitas descansar y yo necesito ir a ver a alguien.

—¿A esta hora? —Stephen miró hacia el reloj en la pared. Eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche.

—No tardaré. Toma una siesta, volveré antes de que lo sepas —Tony se inclinó para un beso rápido. Dejó al Mark 50 en modo centinela. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic. Stephen se sentía cansado y, a medida que pasaban los segundos, decidió seguir el consejo de Tony. Si bien había una pequeña posibilidad de que Kaecilius atacara de nuevo, Stephen dudaba que alguien tuviera el descaro de interceptar a Iron Man en el hospital.

Cualesquiera que fueran las "urgentes preocupaciones", podían esperar hasta mañana.

 

**_\----------_ **

 

Bucky se había sorprendido de recibir la llamada de Tony.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Steve desde la puerta de su habitación. Él estaba en ropa de dormir. Bucky había estado en un estado similar de vestimenta minutos atrás. En el tiempo que tardó Steve en cepillarse los dientes, Bucky se había cambiado por una sudadera con capucha negra, pantalones cargo y botas de combate.

—Afuera —dijo Bucky mientras deslizaba una daga por sus botas.

—Buck, es medianoche —dijo Steve—. ¿Estas en problemas?

—No lo estoy, pero alguien podría estarlo —Bucky se subió la cremallera de su sudadera con capucha—. No me esperes levantado.

—Voy contigo —Steve se retiró a su habitación. Abrió su tocador solo para que Bucky lo cerrara.

—No, no lo harás —las instrucciones de Tony eran claras. Ven solo, no atraigas ninguna atención.

—¿Esto es por Stark? —Steve se cruzó de brazos.

Bucky entrecerró los ojos. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Cómo lo puedo saber? Buck... tú no conoces a nadie más.

—Estoy al tanto de ello. No tienes que recordármelo cada dos horas —si la respuesta de Bucky sonó a la defensiva, fue porque claramente era intencional.

—Lo siento. Eso salió mal —Steve se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello—. Sólo quiero ayudar.

—Steve, estás sobre hielo delgado con Tony tal como las cosas se encuentran, y si fuese tú, elegiría quedarme fuera de esto. No parecía que lo estuvieran atacando. Solo duerme —Bucky mantuvo la mirada fija en la de Steve, indicando que no estaba en debate.

—Estaré aquí si me necesitas —Steve no parecía feliz, pero aún así retrocedió.

Bucky asintió. Agarró el teléfono del quemador y salió del apartamento, con la mirada de Steve puesta en la espalda.

Desde su reunión incómoda en la Torre Stark, Steve había intentado incansablemente reconstruir su amistad del pasado. Se mudó de su departamento provisto por SHIELD y alquiló un departamento en Brooklyn. Mientras estaba en Nueva York, Steve había insistido en que Bucky viniera a vivir con él, lo cual Bucky estuvo de acuerdo.

Bucky, también, era un hombre fuera de tiempo. La separación de su personaje como Soldado de Invierno había ocurrido recientemente. Físicamente, estaba bien, pero emocionalmente, todavía se estaba recuperando a un ritmo agotador. Había vivido tras un velo de niebla durante los últimos setenta años, era extraño estar tan presente en la vida de nuevo. El día que dejó el refugio de Tony, se sintió abrumado por una sensación de liberación. La esperanza producía un extraño hormigueo en su pecho y el sol se sentía tan cálido en su rostro. Se limpió a sí mismo, se cortó el pelo, pero después de que la excitación inicial hubo muerto, Bucky empezó a sintirse... perdido.

Saltó de ciudad en ciudad, sin rumbo y sin propósito. ¿Quien era él? Él no era James Buchanan Barnes y él no era el Soldado de Invierno. El nombre Bucky sabía extranjero en su lengua, pero ¿quién más podría ser? Había dejado lo que deberían haber sido sus amigos, su familia y su identidad muy, muy atrás. Todo lo que quedaba eran fragmentos de recuerdos de dos vidas separadas.

Bucky había estado en la playa cuando escuchó las noticias. Se acostó en la arena fina en su única ropa, con la cabeza apoyada en su bolsa de lona. Los niños chillaron a su alrededor y pudo ver a la gente mirar en su dirección. Comparaban su atuendo con los demás bañistas y se preguntaban por qué estaba tan cubierto en un día tan caluroso. Bucky intentó recordar cómo era ser "normal", pero no podía. Palabras desencadenantes o no, Hydra había dejado una huella duradera en él. Su brazo izquierdo nunca volvería a sentir y no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca podría lavarse las manos de las vidas que había tomado. Sus gritos lo seguirían a la tumba.

Bucky estaba listo para partir cuando escuchó el alboroto de un grupo de adolescentes. Sostenían su teléfono Stark cerca de la cara y escudriñaban el artículo que había aparecido.

Primer contacto. Iron Man. Tres días.

Bucky saltó sobre el próximo coche con rumbo a Nueva York, se dirigió hasta la Torre Stark y tuvo una pelea a puñetazos con uno de los Centinelas de Hierro. Afortunadamente, la actual CEO de Stark Industries había estado de paso y lo sacó del desastre. En su camino hacia arriba, vio la discusión en el hall desplegarse en la tableta de la Señorita Pott. Vio el atuendo rojo, blanco y azul y sintió una súbita punzada de nostalgia. Steve también estaba vivo, pero ¿cómo podría ser eso posible?

Steve se puso furioso cuando descubrió lo que SHIELD le hizo. Aunque en las semanas siguientes, Steve explicó el proceso de pensamiento de SHIELD a Bucky y pidió perdón en su nombre. Bucky los perdonó. Sabía cuánto peleaba Hydra por Steve. Se mudaron juntos a un piso y las cosas bajaron desde allí. Ya no hacían clic juntos sin problemas. Steve seguía siendo el Hombre de las Estrellas y Franjas, pero el Sargento Barnes estaba irreconocible. Sus bordes dentados lastimaron a Steve, pero en lugar de soltarlo, el hombre testarudo se aferró a él con más fuerza. Forzó las cuchillas más profundamente y exprimió el aire de los pulmones de Bucky.

Steve quería desesperadamente recuperar a su viejo amigo. Se negaba a ver a Bucky como cualquier otra cosa. En algunos días, Bucky se sentiría abrumado a causa de la culpa por las vidas que había tomado. Hablaba con Steve y este le aseguraba una y otra vez que no era su culpa; aquellos que habían sido su blanco no tuvieron suerte. Bucky no quería ser excusado por sus acciones. Él había cometido esos asesinatos, aunque en contra de su voluntad, pero él seguía siendo la razón por la cual esas personas nunca volverían a ver a sus familias. Quería aceptar eso, quería llorar y quería seguir, pero Steve no podía, no le daría eso. Bucky se retiraba a su habitación cada vez que se sentía así.

Steve hizo la vista gorda a esos años perdidos. Para él, se vieron por última vez hace unos meses cuando Bucky se había caído del tren en movimiento, pero para Bucky, habían sido setenta vidas, respirando años. El lavado de cerebro repetido había afectado su memoria. Hasta qué punto, Bucky no lo sabía. Dar sentido a sus recuerdos era como armar una cinta de vídeo. Alguien había sacado la cinta negra de su estuche, la había cortado en tiras y las había esparcido por toda la casa. Hubo días de su vida que pudo recordar con vívida claridad, mientras que otros permanecían en blanco. Bucky sabía que Tony estaría herido si volviera a ver el asesinato de sus padres, pero ese fue el único asesinato que podía recordar de principio a fin. Howard Stark también había sido su amigo. Si él hubiera tenido control sobre sí mismo, se habría tirado de la carretera antes de que pudiera acercarse, pero él no lo hizo y la vida era una cruel amante.

El teléfono del quemador era un peso reconfortante en su bolsillo. Le dio un golpe en el costado del estómago mientras subía los escalones del Metro General Hospital de dos en dos. Había dudado de que alguna vez sonara. Si Tony no hubiera llamado cuando los extraterrestres estaban a punto de invadir la Tierra, entonces no había nada por lo que lo necesitara, pero el teléfono había sonado esta noche. Bucky ignoró el letrero de "no entrar" y abrió la puerta que conducía a la azotea.

Una figura solitaria estaba sentada en el borde del edificio. 

—Pareces vivo y coleando —Bucky se acercó a Tony y se sentó a su lado, sus piernas colgaban sobre los peatones diez pisos más abajo. Bucky sabía que algo andaba mal cuando en lugar de responder con una ocurrencia inteligente, Tony miró a la gente que entraba y salía del hospital—. ¿Por qué la cara larga?

—Stephen está abajo —dijo Tony. Vio la expresión de Bucky y rápidamente agregó—, él estará bien.

—Será mejor que lo esté o sino derribarás la mitad de Nueva York —dijo Bucky—. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto? —Tony no respondió. Entregó a Bucky una tableta. Fue un clip de audio. Bucky presionó el botón de PLAY.

_—¿Qué quieres, Fury_? —la voz de Tony sonó por los altavoces.

_—Me agradas, Stark. Es difícil verlo a veces, pero eres uno de los buenos. Estamos trabajando para lograr el mismo objetivo, así que voy a decir esto por última vez: Los Vengadores pertenecen a SHIELD... El Soldado de Invierno... no te has olvidado de él, ¿verdad? Tenemos una lista de las víctimas del soldado, una docena de asesinatos confirmados en los últimos setenta años. Todos ellos objetivos de alto perfil. Con el cerebro lavado o no, esa gente murió y no volverán. Si la lista se libera, destruirás el legado del Comando Aullador..._

Bucky devolvió la tableta a Tony. Este le dijo que lo pusiera en el techo. 

—Si estás preocupado por mí, no lo hagas. Sé lo que hice. Estoy listo para enfrentar las consecuencias —dijo Bucky.

—Pensé que sí, pero primero quise correr por ti. Si esto se libera, habrá reacción —Tony levantó la tableta y comenzó a escribir. Él era inexpresivo y Bucky sabía que SHIELD había cruzado la línea. Cuando Tony estaba enojado, realmente enojado, nunca atacaba. Su furia burbujeante se enfriaría en un estanque estático, sin pretensiones, pero mortal y omnipresente. Las barreras de Tony caerían y apagarían sus emociones.

Él llegaría a trabajar.

—Estoy listo —dijo Bucky. Tony tarareó en reconocimiento. Bucky vio los dedos de Tony tocar la superficie de vidrio de la tableta—. ¿Qué hicieron ellos esta vez?

Tony se rió. Se levantó una esquina de la boca, pero tenía los ojos fríos.

—¿Qué no han hecho?

—¿Esto se debe a Strange? —señaló Bucky por el médico hospitalizado.

—No. Yo solo me lo busqué esto —Tony soltó una risita—. Las consecuencias de todas mis buenas intenciones .

—No lo entiendo.

—Fury y yo nos vimos, recién cuando lo conocí y SHIELD había sido infestado por Hydra. Le di una lista de los agentes encubiertos, salvé a su organización de una condena segura. Años más tarde, después de declarar que convertiría a Los Vengadores en una organización independiente, sus supervisores decidieron chantajearme... —Bucky observó a Tony hojear los archivos. Por los destellos que captó, supo que había proyectos clasificados, agentes encubiertos, esquemas enterrados bajo capas de códigos de acceso. Tony era una de las personas más capaces del mundo. Tenía amigos, recursos y, lo más importante, su propia inteligencia. Bucky no sabía qué pasó por la mente de Fury, pero nada bueno podía salir de chantajear a Tony Stark.

—Traté de proteger este mundo, quería hacer lo correcto y lo habría hecho a cualquier costo personal. ¿El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial quería a Los Vengadores? Bien. Hubiera estancado el voto y tratado de buscar una salida. No es necesario intensificar el conflicto, ¿verdad? _"Piensa en el panorama general, Tony"_ —este solo se rió. El sonido sin humor se prolongó hasta que se detuvo abruptamente—. Pero entonces Stephen llegó a casa y él simplemente... se derrumbó. Estaba tan enojado con él, pero cuando cayó por esos peldaños no sentí nada más que arrepentimiento. ¿Has mirado alguna vez a la persona que amabas mientras están inconsciente y te preguntas qué carajo salió mal? Yo lo hice y fue ahí cuando tuve un momento de iluminación. Tal vez estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario, pero esto no se trata de mí y de lo que puedo sacrificar, ya no —Bucky tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo, pero en lugar de interponer su opinión, decidió escuchar.

—Stephen es solo un hombre. Una bala bien colocada podría alejarlo de mí. En dos ocasiones, Fury me ha mencionado a Stephen en la cara y me ha dicho que me cuide la espalda. Para el mejoramiento del mundo, puedo ceder, pero ¿qué viene después? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que surjan con una solicitud imposible? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que me usen contra Stephen o usen a Stephen contra mí? Happy, Pepper, Rhodey... ¿a cuántos tengo que rendir antes de aprender mi lección? Mis enemigos pueden lastimarme, pero al final, los que trato de proteger... son los que sufren —los ojos de Tony estaban empañados. Bucky se dio vuelta y fingió que no veía el momento de debilidad. Se centró en la ciudad antes que él; la Gran Manzana, llena de actividad. A pesar de la reciente invasión, la vida continuó ahí como de costumbre porque un hombre no dejaría el azar del mundo librado a su suerte.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Bucky.

—Lo sensato: eliminar la fuente del problema —Tony recuperó el control de sí mismo—. Para ser un futurista, he sido descuidado. Traté de tener lo mejor de ambos mundos, pero algunas cosas... no vale la pena mantenerlas. Necesitaré ayuda, pero primero, necesito una respuesta definitiva, ¿estás dentro o estás fuera?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Bucky se volvió hacia Tony otra vez. La pregunta era ridícula—. Estoy dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "GG, Consejo de Seguridad Mundial."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [¡¡¡¡Al fin, capítulo!!!!
> 
> Costó sacarlo xDDDD
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers de la historia en la sección de comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	32. CAPÍTULO 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡El/la adorable 小猫 小猫 Nocturne de Lofter ha hecho un Tráiler de Anew! *grita en el vacío* Chéquenlo: Anew Trailer [N/T: aquí abajito les dejo el link, cielos n.n]
> 
> https://m.bilibili.com/video/av20884084.html?from=search&seid=3264367729005621370

—Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey _**{N/T: "esta de aquí es una frase que se dice para despertar a alguien suavemente. Implica que el desayuno está listo, incluidos el tocino y los huevos. Generalmente solo se trata, en la mayoría de los casos, de una treta para hacer que alguien se levante xD"}**_ —Tony sonrió cuando una rendija se formó entre los párpados de Stephen. Pudo llegar a echar un vistazo al azul de debajo, pero estos volvieron a cerrarse después de una fracción de segundo. Tony, sintiéndose travieso, sostuvo el plato bajo la nariz de Stephen cuando este parpadeó para quitarse los restos del sueño.

—Hmm... Buen día —tarareó Stephen. Tony podía decir que se estaba debatiendo entre su suave almohada y el olor celestial del tocino cocinado. Después de otro minuto, Stephen se rindió y terminó por sentarse. Tony apoyó una bandeja en el regazo de Stephen. Este bostezó y miró la comida frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—¿Tú has hecho todo esto?

—No —Tony continuó preparando la bandeja. Una vez que terminó, sirvió un vaso de agua de desintoxicación de pepino. Había pedido prestado un carrito de servir en la cocina comercial de la torre y lo había cargado con todo lo que podía pensar—. Queremos que te recuperes, el envenenamiento sería contradictorio.

—Esta es una sorpresa agradable, pero no era necesario —Stephen tomó el huevo Benedict con una ración de espinacas, como le gustaba. Tony miró a Stephen y este a su vez levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Había pasado un día desde su hospitalización. Después de algunas negociaciones, Stephen acordó quedarse en la torre durante la próxima semana. Había sido la única forma de calmar la ira de Tony. Stephen debía dormir un mínimo de nueve horas por día y no caminar por el laboratorio. Tony le había advertido a Bruce que no revelara detalles del trabajo que iban a hacer. Incluso sobornó a la capa para que vigilara a su amo con un kit de costosas limpiadores de prendas de vestir.

—Bueno, atrévete y dime si este brunch fabuloso es tan bueno como parece en Instagram —Tony hizo un gesto hacia la comida. Stephen recogió su cuchillo y abrió uno de los huevos escalfados. La mitad de la yema cocida goteó en el plato de porcelana, cubriendo el muffin crujiente en la parte superior. Stephen recogió una pequeña cantidad de todos los componentes y se lo llevó a la boca. Él tarareó en aprobación. Era imposible hacer cortes precisos con sus manos temblorosas. A menudo extrañaba su marca, y aunque había mejorado al predecir el resultado, un poco de yema de huevo aún se le escapó de su boca. Tony se movió como un ágil golondrina; picoteó la esquina de la boca de Stephen y agarró la gota pegajosa. La perilla de Stephen le hizo cosquillas en la cara.

—¡Oye! —protestó Stephen. Tony se rió en lo que debió haber sido su primer momento despreocupado en meses. Plantó otro fuerte beso en la frente de Stephen.

—Te dejaré en ello —Tony giró sobre sus talones—. Recuerda, sin trabajo, sin magia y sin villano de la semana en lucha. Si Kamar-Taj te necesita, iré en tu lugar.

—Sí, jefe.

—No me pongas los ojos en blanco. Descansa. Necesito que mi consultor mágico y profesional de la salud personal vuelva a ponerse de pie, pero no a expensas de su salud —dijo Tony con una pizca de seriedad.

—Como desees —la calidez en los ojos de Stephen podría descongelar el invierno más frío—. ¿No vas a comer conmigo?

—Yo ya comí. Tengo algunas personas más. Pasaremos el día en el laboratorio.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —Stephen bajó su tenedor. Parecía listo para saltar de la cama al primer atisbo de duda de Tony.

—Tu trabajo para la semana es recuperarte —Tony retrocedió hasta la cama y colocó las sábanas debajo de Stephen. Le guiñó un ojo a su novio y luego se obligó a salir de la habitación.

Tony podría pasar una eternidad con Stephen, haciendo todo y nada. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde la gala de hace dos años. Tony se enorgullecía de su memoria eidética, pero no podía recordar cómo o cuándo su relación había evolucionado. No hubo una línea de tiempo de primicias, no había hitos documentados, solo meses pasados juntos, superando una dificultad u otra. Ambos habían experimentado muchas relaciones fallidas en el pasado, algunos habían picado más que otros. Después del accidente de Stephen, habían profundizado en la preparación para el Chitauri, pero mirando hacia atrás, tal vez por eso su relación prevaleció a pesar del caos en sus vidas. Las dificultades les mostraron de qué estaba hecho el otro. El proceso de lucha; luego, superar esas luchas había creado lazos duraderos que eran imposibles de romper.

Stephen llenó el vacío en lugares que Tony no sabía que estaban vacíos. Tony nunca supo la sensación agridulce de luchar codo con codo con un compañero en quien confiaba hasta que apareció Stephen. No importaba lo que Tony hiciera, Stephen permanecía a su lado como un ancla inamovible. Tony estaba en conflicto. No quería poner en peligro a Stephen, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan orgulloso de los logros de Stephen. El médico de hace dos años nunca habría peleado en su vida. Stephen se había lanzado al abismo armado con nada más que su determinación de triunfar.

A pesar de las preocupaciones de Tony, sabía que no era su lugar retener a Stephen. Habiendo superado el shock inicial, Stephen absorbió todo lo que Kamar-Taj tenía para ofrecer y lo usó para enriquecer su comprensión del universo. Día a día, Stephen se familiarizó con los diferentes sistemas de poder. Avanzó a través del estudio y la práctica, muy parecido a cómo se convirtió en un neurocirujano de renombre mundial. Stephen estaba creciendo a un ritmo exponencial y pronto maduraría en algo que ni siquiera Tony podría comprender.

Mientras Tony viajaba al laboratorio, mentalmente volvió al modo de trabajo. Había mucho por hacer y no el tiempo suficiente. Afortunadamente, Tony tuvo ayuda. Ahora más que nunca, tenía personas con las que podía contar.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un rápido "swoosh". Bucky se sentó en un banco de trabajo vacío. Tenía un pad Stark en la mano y estaba revisando la base de datos de SHIELD de Tony. Bruce ocupó otro lugar, una pantalla naranja holográfica del virus Extremis girada en el aire. Con excitación apenas contenida, estaba explicando algo a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Maya Hansen escuchó las palabras de Bruce con asombro. JARVIS la había llamado ayer por la tarde. Después de explicar la situación, Tony le envió un Quinjet. Maya tomó el proceso que había ocurrido desde que se fue con una mano sobre su boca. Como colega científico, Tony podía entender la confusión emocional que estaba atravesando. Extremis era el trabajo de su vida. Ella lo había abandonado porque el virus original estaba condenado al fracaso, pero ahora tenía una nueva perspectiva para volver a encender su pasión.

—Tony, no puedo creerlo. ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Maya sostuvo una muestra del Suero Súper Soldado debilitado en su mano—. Por favor, haré lo que sea. Déjame volver al equipo.

—Nunca saliste de él, acabas de tomar una larga licencia, no aprobada, lo que afectará su informe de rendimiento, señorita Hansen —bromeó Tony. Maya dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le dio un codazo en el brazo a Tony—. Esto será, por supuesto, después de que solucionemos el problema con Killian. Dudo que me dejaran hacer ciencia en la cárcel.

—Te tengo cubierto. Killian fue cuidadoso. Él respaldó su investigación pero nunca digitalizó sus planes. Trabajó en copias impresas. —Maya rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una carpeta de anillas—. Esta es una de muchos, de ahí por qué su espía nunca encontró nada. Killian sabía que olía a pescado podrido a kilómetros de distancia.

Tony tomó la carpeta y la hojeó. Killian había planeado amasar a un grupo de soldados con Extremis para manipular la Guerra contra el Terror. No había tenido tiempo de dar cuerpo a muchos detalles, como secuestrar al presidente Elis y crear un falso Mandarín, pero el marco estaba impreso en papel, claro como el día.

Tony silbó. 

—Maya, no me parecías del tipo furtivo.

—Dame un poco de crédito. ¿No crees que controlaría de dónde provenían los fondos? Sabía dónde estaban guardados los archivos. Cuando Killian desapareció, pensé que era una trampa para eliminar a los espías. Después de darme cuenta de que él no regresaría, tomé todo —Maya sonrió con ganas. Ella arqueó una ceja e hizo girar el holograma de Extremis con un amplio movimiento del brazo—. Si me rascas la espalda, yo te rascaré la tuya.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa. Él y Maya eran similares en muchos sentidos. Tony nunca dudó que Extremis había sido el resultado de intenciones nobles, pero cuando se trataba de hacerlo, Maya estaba contenta de hacer la vista gorda ante las acciones de Killian siempre y cuando fomentara su investigación. Ella era una verdadera científica loca, dispuesta a llegar lejos para ver su proyecto triunfar. Esos rasgos en conflicto habían sido los que la llevaron a su desaparición, porque en última instancia, todavía era una buena persona y, en un juego de hacer o morir, solo hasta ahora podía llegar una buena persona.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad. JARVIS, escanea esto, agrégalo, combínalo con lo que tenemos —Tony abrió la carpeta y dejó la pila de páginas para que JARVIS las documentara—. Muy bien niños, ambos han sido de gran ayuda. Diviértanse, pero no hagan un desastre, concédanme un momento con Elsa —Tony les dijo a Bruce y a Maya. Bruce sonrió ante las payasadas de Tony y volvió a explicar el proceso de fusión a Maya. La referencia voló una milla sobre la cabeza de Bucky, pero siguió a Tony a una sala de reuniones cerrada.

_**{N/T: si a ustedes, al igual que Bucky, se les pasó la referencia de largo, sí, Tony hace alusión a la princesa Elsa de Fronzen xD}** _

Como Tony había decidido que el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial era un obstáculo a ser eliminado, volvió a visitar su base de datos y resumió la información que había acumulado hasta la fecha. Comparado con el desbordante material de chantaje que tenía en SHIELD, la CSM seguía siendo frustrantemente anónima. Como un consejo internacional formado por políticos de algunos de los países más poderosos del mundo, la CSM era similar a las Naciones Unidas versión subterránea. Proporcionaban a SHIELD fondos y, a cambio, supervisaban sus operaciones.

Era fácil tomar las cosas al pie de la letra, con Fury siendo el director de SHIELD y el que lo había amenazado, pero en el gran esquema de la disputa de Los Vengadores, Fury no era más que un peón controlado por estos poderes ocultos. Tony no estaba seguro del nivel de transparencia entre las dos organizaciones. Era posible que Fury ocultara información a sus superiores, como la infiltración de Hydra. Tony percibió a SHIELD y la CSM como dos entidades separadas, porque derribarlas requería diferentes tácticas.

El anonimato de los miembros del consejo les permitía operar como mejor les pareciera. Por lo tanto, habían amenazado a una de las personas más inteligentes del siglo XXI. El CSM sabía que Tony no cedería sin dar su mejor oportunidad primero. Tenían fe en el peso de su evidencia y habían supuesto que Tony era impotente contra ellos. Fue un error que les costaría su continúa existencia.

Tony había pensado en poner fin a las cosas de la manera más fácil: con una gran cantidad de explosiones y tablones manchados de rojo. Fue una opción que finalmente terminó por descartar. Si tenía que recurrir a la violencia, entonces no era diferente de Hydra. Además, Tony no estaba desesperado. Había otra opción más elegante y completa: la exposición. La CSM era propensa a tomar decisiones moralmente dudosas. Para destruirlos de una vez por todas, Tony necesitaba dos cosas: evidencia incriminatoria y la identidad de los miembros del consejo.

Evidentemente, Tony había vivido más de lo que la línea de tiempo actual debió haber permitido. En su vida pasada, los eventos se habían desarrollado en una dirección completamente diferente. Tony había limpiado el lío que era Steve y Natasha exponiendo SHIELD al mundo. Él sabía dónde mirar. En la prisa de Fury de cerrar Project Insight, el director había creado amplios contactos. Los errores de Tony en el mainframe de SHIELD recogieron las pistas. En los meses siguientes, Tony rastreó los contactos con ingenieros, científicos, trabajadores del transporte... Tenía los horarios de los materiales, las instrucciones de montaje, la ubicación de los vertederos... Los helicópteros auxiliares no se construyeron de la noche a la mañana. Tony tenía evidencia de que Project Insight existía. Podía probar que se había estado desarrollando bien hasta que se terminó por una razón desconocida.

Según el algoritmo de Arnim Zola que descubrió del servidor de Hydra de Siberia, el número de objetivos confirmados excedía los setecientos mil. Tanto los grandes intelectuales como los políticos hubieran sido atacados. Independientemente de la influencia de Hydra, si se corría el rumor de que el CSM había ambicionado literalmente la superación de la seguridad mundial, dejarían de existir. Un sistema de orientación tan preciso y eficiente sería una estampida sobre los nervios sensibles de muchos. Tony iba a terminar el CSM de un solo golpe, un jaque mate que haría la situación imposible de superar para ellos.

Nombres sabios, esto era donde Tony había encontrado la mayoría de las dificultades. El CSM se disfrazaba detrás de SHIELD, que era una organización fantasma en sí misma. Rhodey, por su parte, a pesar de ser un coronel con algo de presencia en la Fuerza Aérea no sabía ni siquiera que el CSM existía. Para que el plan de Tony funcionara, tendrían que exponer todos los nombres simultáneamente. Esto incluía a los miembros que tenían un asiento en el consejo, así como copias de seguridad de primer y segundo nivel. Se garantizaba que SHIELD poseería  algún tipo de información en  alguna parte. No estaba en su mainframe, al que Tony tenía acceso. Después de un debate, Tony y Bucky estuvieron de acuerdo en que el mejor lugar para comenzar su búsqueda era el servidor privado de Fury.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Tony. No tenían mucho tiempo. La votación para determinar el futuro de Los Vengadores estaba programada para dentro de tres días y, cuanto antes eliminaran la CSM, mejor. Después de que Tony cerró la sala de reuniones, los sistemas que estaban en espera volvieron a la vida. Apareció una maqueta holográfica de la sede de SHIELD. Retomando desde donde habían quedado la noche anterior, hilos en azul, naranja y rojo se abrieron paso a través del edificio. Los caminos indicaron rutas potenciales de infiltración, coloreadas por dificultad. Los dos todavía tenían que encerrar un plan.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos tomar la ruta más corta —Bucky recogió uno de los hilos rojos y lo amplió. El camino penetraba en el corazón de la instalación. Paredes translúcidas superpuestas unas sobre otras, desde la distancia, la zona central parecía opaca.

—Demasiado arriesgado. Hay demasiado tráfico en esa área, las posibilidades de ser visto son muy altas —dijo Tony.

—Si entro solo, eso no será un problema.

—¿Obtienes una escena de algún déjà vu? Porque fue exactamente por lo que pasamos anoche —Tony rodeó la mesa y se encontró cara a cara con Bucky.

—Me muevo más rápido por mi cuenta —Bucky mantuvo contacto visual.

—No te llamé para sacarme de encima el trabajo sucio.

—No se trata de eso. En una misión de infiltración, una persona no entrenada es una responsabilidad, una carga —dijo Bucky. Tony se pasó una mano por la cara. Sabía que Bucky tenía razón, pero Tony nunca había sido el tipo de personas que esperaban mientras otros hacían el trabajo pesado—. Esto sería más fácil si implicaras a Steve —sugirió Bucky con cuidado, sus ojos se enfocaron en Tony—. Él tiene los códigos de acceso. Tú y Steve pueden no estar de acuerdo, pero él no es un soplón.

—Sé que no hablará, pero por razones personales, lo dejo fuera de esto —Tony regresó a la modelo y amplió una sección diferente del edificio, ignorando deliberadamente la opción preferida de Bucky. Este observó a Tony con las cejas fruncidas mientras él garabateaba notas con un lápiz. El ex Soldado de invierno tenía agudos sentidos, recuperar el control total de su cuerpo no los había embotado, sino que los había mejorado. Tony sintió que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo examinados bajo una lupa—. ¿Qué? —espetó.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Steve? —la pregunta sin contemplaciones de Bucky perforó la habitación. Solo se escuchó el sonido apagado del extractor de la mesa de trabajo—. Steve quiere hacer las paces, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. Él supone que sé el problema.

—¿Y lo sabes?

—No, pero creo que esto no se trata de la invasión. No eres tan egoísta como te hicieron ver. Por lo que he visto, Potts y Rhodes te contradicen cinco veces antes del desayuno, pero eso no afecta tu relación con ellos —Bucky cerró la pantalla holográfica. Tony perdió su excusa para permanecer en silencio—. He tratado de resolver esto. Tienes una lista de personas que consideras amigos y otra para personas que no tolerarás sin importar nada. Es demasiado preciso para ser intuición.

—No me gustan los extraños —Tony se encogió de hombros. Él desbloqueó el holograma.

—Bruce también era un extraño, ¿qué lo hizo diferente?

—Mira... —Tony arrojó el lápiz sobre la mesa. El plástico colisionó con la superficie del vidrio y dejó una marca—. Si estás aquí en nombre de Steve, dile que está perdonado. Nunca estuve enojado con él, decepcionado, tal vez, pero no enojado. La invasión ha terminado, todos podemos regresar a nuestras vidas felices. Si tenemos suerte, no tendremos que volver a vernos por otros cuatro o cinco años. Ahora, ¿deberíamos regresar a esta maldita misión? El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial no va a exponerse por sí solo.

Bucky no estuvo convencido. Tony podía decir que quería seguir presionando, pero antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, Bucky cogió el lápiz óptico y lo puso nuevamente a su alcance. 

—Lo siento —dijo Bucky.

Tony respiró hondo y aceptó el objeto ofrecido. 

—No es tu culpa. Tampoco es suyo, todavía no. Nadie tiene la culpa, pero es lo mejor que sigamos siendo como estando.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Por mucho tiempo.

Bucky asintió solemnemente. Él dejó caer el tema. Mientras los dos trabajaban, Tony no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho Bucky. El deseo de Steve de hacer las paces era inconveniente pero predecible. El capitán no era un mal hombre, solo un poco terco. Sus intenciones eran nobles, pero Tony no podía citar una traición que aún no había sucedido como la razón para trazar una línea entre ellos.

Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Hablando de viajes en el tiempo, había querido contarle a Stephen sobre su vida pasada. Tony se había tambaleado al borde de la acción porque temía las ramificaciones. No se trataba de confianza. Tony confiaría su vida a Stephen y si él le hubiera contado lo que pasó con los Diez Anillos, con Obie, entonces Tony podía confiar en él sobre tema del viaje en el tiempo. La razón había sido algo completamente diferente.

Tony sabía que Stephen lo admiraba. Mucha gente lo admiraban, pero la aprobación de Stephen siempre había sido lo más importante para él. Revelar su segundo intento de vida llevaría a la pregunta de por qué su primer intento había fallado. ¿Por qué murió en Siberia? Los Acuerdos. ¿Por qué se formaron los acuerdos? Ultron. ¿Qué fue Ultron?

Tony era alguien impresionante en esta realidad. Era amado por quienes lo rodeaban, adorado por el público y respetado por sus compañeros. ¿Y si Stephen sabía quién era sin su previsión? ¿Qué pasaba si su interior ya no coincidía con su exterior? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Stephen se sentiría engañado?

Al final, fue la hospitalización de Stephen lo que empujó a Tony a tomar una decisión. Stephen se había sobrecargado porque pensó que no era lo suficientemente bueno. El descubrimiento fue algo agonizante. Tony se sintió como un fraude. Tenía que decirle a Stephen, pero no antes de que este fuera supervisado para recuperar la salud.

—JARVIS, ¿qué está tramando Honey Bunny? —preguntó Tony.

—El doctor Strange está leyendo actualmente —informó JARVIS.

—¿En el sillón reclinable, con té y galletas como se supone que debe hacerlo?

—Le he alertado de su consulta, señor. Él le agradece por el surtido de galletas y desea reiterar la necesidad de descanso. La fatiga es la principal causa de problemas de rendimiento tanto dentro como fuera de su alcoba.

Bucky escupió su café.

—Dile que se recargue mientras pueda. Será hora del show cuando yo regrese allí.

—Wow, mantenlo en tus pantalones, no necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza —Bucky se encogió.

Tony sonrió con la satisfacción de alguien que sabía que él tendría la última palabra. Fiel a sus predicciones, Stephen no respondió de nuevo. Tony dejó escapar otro largo suspiro.

_«Todo estaba bajo control»_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Iba a intensificar y hacerse cargo de los problemas acumulados de a uno por vez. Stephen estaba bien y, gracias a la naturaleza cautelosa de Maya, Tony podía demostrar que Killian era un terrorista en ciernes. Sus abogados presentarían un argumento convincente en apoyo de sus acciones. El Mark 47, el traje que Tony había convocado la noche del incidente, no había atrapado a Killian iniciando el ataque, pero sí capturó al diamante en bruto de Killian. El hombre fue genéticamente modificado y era peligroso. El último paso para probar su inocencia sería justificar por qué Tony no había alertado a las autoridades después del fallecimiento de Killian.

Desde allí, Tony podría concentrarse en exponer al Consejo de Seguridad Mundial. Él y Bucky se infiltrarían en la sede de SHIELD. Si Tony pudiera conectarse al servidor privado de Fury, tomar la información sería más fácil que tomar dulces de un bebé. Después de eso, Tony se concentraría en vigilar a Stephen. Se aseguraría de que Stephen se tomara el tiempo para recuperarse antes de sumergirse de nuevo en las Artes Místicas.

_Todo estaba bajo control._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Disculpas por la actualización tardía, chicos. La vida ha sido muy agitada y me han atosigando durante este fin de semana. Tendré que tomarme una semana libre para lidiar con un trabajo de la vida real que se me ha acumulado con el tiempo, por lo que no habrá una actualización el próximo domingo, ¡pero volveré el día 15!
> 
> Además, debido a que algunos de ustedes han estado preguntando, planeo terminar "Anew" después de que la disputa de Los Vengadores se resuelva y el arco del Dr. Strange termine. Esto, sin embargo, no significa que he terminado. *Risa malvada amortiguada* ¡Ya estoy tramando una secuela! Se retomará cuatro años después de que "Anew" termine y se ocupe de los eventos de Spider-Man: Homecoming y de Infinity War. Después de los eventos de Dr. Strange, Tony habría tratado con éxito todo lo que directamente lo involucraba a él o Stephen (es decir, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Avengers, Dr. Strange, sin Ultron y sin Acuerdos). El corte es demasiado perfecto coma para ignorarlo. Infinity War saldrá este mes y no estoy lista... La secuela probablemente no sea compatible con Avengers 4, pero se basará en el canon de Infinity War."
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [La secuela ya ha sido publicada por Iviv y, si todo marcha bien, también le pediría permiso para empezar a trabajar con él.
> 
> Aún no lo leí por lo que no sé de qué va y ni adelanto de ello les puedo hacer, chicos xDDD
> 
> Después quizás haga una encuesta para saber si ustedes desean que inmediatamente al terminar este empiece con su traducción o por lo contrario me tomo un tiempo para publicar otros trabajos.
> 
> Eso lo veremos después así que no se preocupen. (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers de lo que vendrá en la sección de los comentarios, por favor, mis niños.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	33. CAPÍTULO 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A:  
> "Advertencia:   
> \- violencia típica del canon  
> \- muerte de un personaje canónico."
> 
> "Esto está en las etiquetas, pero ya que vamos a ver algo de eso ahora, pensé que debería advertir a todos de nuevo. Este capítulo y el próximo presentarán fragmentos de diálogo canónico. Kaecilius tenía algunas líneas bellamente escritas... No pude obligarme a omitirlas."

Stephen bajó la punta de su pluma estilográfica y la arrastró por la página. Controlaba cuidadosamente los músculos de su mano, pero una sacudida brusca arruinó la línea nítida y limpia. Stephen suspiró y cerró la tapa de su pluma. Levantó el cuaderno lleno de intentos anteriores. Las líneas se zigzagueaban como un electrocardiograma defectuoso. Stephen dejó la libreta y se recostó en el sofá. Estaba aburrido de su mente. No debería estarlo, ya que solo había pasado dos días de su descanso de una semana, pero lo estaba, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Stephen inspeccionó la sala de estar vacía, notando de nuevo, que él era el único en la torre sin trabajo. Tony ocupaba el laboratorio junto con Bruce, Maya Hansen y James Barnes. Bruce y Hansen se encontraban trabajando en Extremis, cosa en la que Stephen estaba seguro, sin embargo, Tony no le reveló lo que él y Barnes habían estado haciendo. Tenía que ser sobre SHIELD, ya que su amenaza de revelar la muerte de Killian había sido lo que había devuelto a la Doctora Hansen. Stephen deseó que la semana pasara más rápido. Detestaba estar fuera del circuito, especialmente cuando dicho bucle concernía a Tony.

—Doctor Strange, ¿le puedo sugerir que tome la colación de la mañana? Es importante mantener estable el nivel de azúcar en la sangre —aconsejó JARVIS. Stephen había aprendido durante mucho tiempo que JARVIS no era tan condescendiente como su hermana menor. Fue a la cocina y le arrebató una manzana al frutero.

—Esto es ridículo. JARVIS, dile a Tony que voy a Kamar-Taj. No es para entrenar. Solo recuperaré algunos libros —Stephen dio un mordisco; el agrio olor de la fruta despertó sus perezosos sentidos.

—Un momento por favor, doctor.

Stephen se puso el anillo doble. Iba vestido con una camisa de color crema con pantalones a juego y mocasines negros. Se apresuró a meter el atuendo en su maleta de cuando se mudó, desde entonces los habían guardado en una esquina de su armario para recoger polvo. Stephen las buscó esta mañana porque había estado buscando algo "normal" para ponerse. Habiéndose acostumbrado a sus túnicas de hechicero de algodón, la mezcla de seda se sentía extraña contra su piel. El material estaba frío, su textura resbaladiza y propensa a las arrugas. Stephen no había ido de compras en casi un año. Él nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Tony le suministraba su equipo de batalla y Kamar-Taj su uniforme de entrenamiento. No tenía idea de lo que estaba de moda, un hecho preocupante y liberador. Stephen suponía que debería usar el tiempo de inactividad para ponerse al día con lo que se había perdido, pero la verdad era que a él no le importaba nada.

—Stephanie, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo —la voz disgustada de Tony sonó por el intercomunicador.

—No tardaré. Me iré tan pronto como tenga los libros y luego nos haremos unos italianos para almorzar.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¿Lo prometes? —fue la vacilante respuesta de Tony.

—Lo prometo —Stephen tocó la pantalla de su reloj. Eran las 10.30 a.m., tenía mucho tiempo. La capa sintió su inminente partida y se posó sobre sus hombros. Stephen sostuvo su brazo izquierdo frente a él y giró círculos con su derecha. Cuando cruzó el umbral, era de noche en Katmandú.

Stephen navegó por las islas de la biblioteca con práctica facilidad. Periódicamente mordió su manzana. Los libros se le acumularon en sus brazos mientras recorría la sección del Maestro.

_«Sangre Mística...»_   
_«El Dominio de las Pesadillas...»_   
_«Libro del Sol Invisible...»_

Stephen dejó la pila en un escritorio vacío.

Él después rozó la colección privada de El Ancestral. No debían ser retirados de la biblioteca y, después de lo sucedido con Kaecilius, Wong llevó la seguridad de estos libros al siguiente nivel. Stephen desabrochó las cadenas que unían el Libro de Cagliostro. Volvió a consultar su reloj, las 10:55 a.m.; Tony comía alrededor de la 1:00 p.m., no habría problema con una lectura rápida.

Stephen regresó al escritorio y hojeó las páginas. El Libro de Cagliostro trataba sobre el estudio del tiempo. Había querido leerlo, pero en su loca lucha por prepararse para los Chitauri, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. El punto de su viaje a Katmandú había sido curar sus manos. Al principio, Stephen había buscado a lo largo de las líneas de curación, pero si podía invertir el tiempo para que sus manos nunca se lastimaran en primer lugar...

Stephen miró el Ojo de Agamotto y volvió al libro. 

—¿Wong? —llamó. Nadie respondió. Stephen corrió al soporte de piedra y arrebató el Ojo de su lugar de descanso. Lo enganchó sobre su cuello. El Ojo era pesado y podía sentir la frialdad del metal que irradiaba a través de su camisa. Stephen se estremeció ante la sensación.

—Primero abre el Ojo de Agamotto —recitó Stephen. Se concentró en la reliquia que tenía delante de su pecho y la alcanzó con un zarcillo de magia. El Ojo respondió. Trozos de metal se movieron y el Ojo parpadeó. Reveló un orbe verde, que había sido montado en la posición de la pupila. El orbe irradiaba una fuerza muy antigua como el tiempo mismo. Las páginas del libro fueron iluminadas por el brillo misterioso.

—Está bien... —murmuró Stephen. No había esperado que el Ojo cooperara, pero hasta ahora, iba bien.

Stephen torció las manos, el poder fluía desde el Ojo hacia su muñeca. El hechizo tomó forma en una especie de tres bandas, estas se movieron fluidamente en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Stephen buscó algo con que practicar. Vio su manzana a medio comer. Stephen proyectó la energía sobre el objetivo y movió su mano hacia la derecha. Asociaba la dirección con el futuro. Los trozos de la manzana desaparecieron como si los hubiera comido una boca invisible. Stephen se detuvo cuando toda la fruta se hubo ido; luego revirtió el hechizo. Esta vez él asoció el lado izquierdo con el pasado. La carne se rematerializó en la fruta y todo el daño se deshizo.

Stephen estaba respirando fuertemente ahora. Entendía las implicaciones de empuñar un artefacto tan poderoso, uno que podía invertir el orden natural, pero no podía resistir la tentación de aprender, de descubrir. Él se adhirió a la corriente del tiempo; la manzana se descompuso. Él desafió la corriente siguiente; la manzana se regeneró. Pasó su mano más allá del punto que había comenzado. Mordida por mordida, la manzana se reconstruyó hasta que se volvió a formar entera. Es una piel roja exquisita y sin marcas, muy parecida a como Stephen la había arrancado del frutero esa mañana.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —exclamó Stephen en susurros. Dejó la manzana a un lado. La fruta intacta emitió un sonido sordo al entrar en contacto con el escritorio de madera. Esto era real. Stephen miró hacia el Libro de Cagliostro y luego de vuelta a la manzana. Había una oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo a prueba.

Stephen hojeó el libro hasta que reveló los restos de las páginas faltantes. Deseó tiempo para rebobinarlo. Las páginas faltantes se materializaron en el aire. Se volvieron a conectar con el lomo del libro y se deslizaron hacia abajo cuando la gravedad los afectó una vez más. Stephen leyó el texto en las páginas.

—Dormammu... la Dimensión Oscura... vida eterna — _«No te dejes engañar, la verdadera magia que guarda para sí misma.»_ Las palabras de Kaecilius sonaron en el oído de Stephen. Planos de vidrio aparecieron ante Stephen, pero esta vez no iría a la Dimensión del Espejo. Las grietas se extienden como venas de enfermedad a través de la superficie.

—¡Alto! —alguien llamó desde detrás suyo. Stephen fue apartado de sus pensamientos. El hechizo se rompió y los planos de vidrio se plegaron sobre sí mismos. Mordo y Wong corrieron hacia él—. ¡Jugar con probabilidades continuas está prohibido! —gritó Mordo.

—Yo... yo solo estaba intentando recuperar las páginas —dijo Stephen tímidamente. Lo habían atrapado in fraganti.

—¡Las manipulaciones temporales pueden crear ramificaciones en el tiempo, aperturas dimensionales inestables, paradojas espaciales, bucles de tiempo! ¿Quieres quedarte atascado reviviendo el mismo momento una y otra vez o nunca haber existido? —Mordo siseó. Stephen nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

—Hizo el trabajo... —Stephen murmuró. Hizo un gesto hacia las páginas restauradas.

—Al romper el continuo espacio-tiempo —Wong le arrebató el libro. Lo cerró y lo devolvió a su lugar en el estante—. No alteramos la ley natural. Lo defendemos.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Stephen. La habitación quedó en silencio—. ¿Entonces otros seres dimensionales pueden hacerlo? ¿Seres como Dormammu, que está en nuestra puerta? —Wong y Mordo intercambiaron miradas. Estaba claro que no deseaban discutir el asunto—. ¿Qué quiso decir Kaecilius cuando dijo _"veinte años es demasiado tarde"? —_ presionó Stephen.

—Cuando vino por primera vez a nosotros, había perdido a todos los que él amaba. Era un hombre afligido y quebrantado, en busca de respuestas en las Artes Místicas. Era un estudiante brillante, pero era orgulloso, testarudo. Él cuestionó a El Ancestral, rechazó sus enseñanzas —Mordo hizo una pausa. Inspeccionó el ojo alrededor del cuello de Stephen.

—Lo ves en mí —dijo Stephen y Mordo asintió. El grupo se movió al soporte que una vez sostuvo el Ojo. Mordo cambió los anillos de piedra. Una proyección de la Tierra apareció.

—Kaecilius dejó Kamar-Taj, sus discípulos lo siguieron como ovejas, seducidos por falsas doctrinas. Se robó el ritual prohibido porque estaba tan seguro de que tenía razón. Los hombres como él son peligrosos, sacan conclusiones e ignoran todos los límites. Las reglas existen por una razón. Cuando llegaste, eras curioso pero respetuoso.

Stephen suspiró. No esta discusión de nuevo. 

—Mordo, las reglas están escritas por personas. Una dosis controlada de escepticismo es saludable. Sin eso, no habría innovación ni mejora.

—¿Crees que sabes mejor que los innumerables hechiceros que vinieron antes que tú? —Mordo era inflexible en su postura. Stephen resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Él no tenía tiempo para una discusión.

—Siempre hay margen de mejora —Stephen agarró la cuerda que sujetaba el Ojo, queriendo quitarlo. Mordo dijo algo, pero su respuesta fue silenciada por el sonido de campanas.

—Londres —dijo Wong. La puerta del Sanctum de Londres se abrió de golpe. Sol Rama corrió hacia la salida, pero un fragmento espacial le atravesó la espalda. Se derrumbó hacia adelante, por los escalones que llevan a la biblioteca. La oscuridad incrustaba los ojos del fanático que había asestado el golpe—. Kaecilius, no! —exclamó Wong. Detrás del cuerpo inerte de Sol Rama, Stephen vislumbró el hechizo que estaba construyendo poder. Una esfera naranja de energía se materializó a manos de Kaecilius y sus fanáticos. Stephen transformó su reloj en un guante y apuntó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kaecilius trajo el hechizo sobre el Sanctum de Londres y destrozó la arquitectura antigua.

La fuerza residual derribó a Stephen. Voló hacia atrás y se estrelló contra otra puerta. Stephen rodó hasta detenerse. La capa se desplegó a ambos lados para protegerlo de la mampostería que se desmoronaba. Hizo todo lo posible para proteger su cuerpo, pero no pudo cubrir su cabeza a tiempo. VIERNES estaba gritando algo.

—Doc... puede... escucharme... ¡Doc! —sonaron en los oídos de Stephen. El ruido fue acompañado por un dolor de cabeza desorientador. Él se enderezó a sí mismo. Trozos de rocas cayeron de su cabello—. Señal de socorro enviada a las 11:27 a.m., hora del Este. El Jefe ha respondido, él está en camino. Stephen gruñó. Se tambaleó hacia una pared cercana y la usó para estabilizarse.

—¡Wong! ¡Mordo! —gritó Stephen. Ante la falta de respuesta, Stephen se volvió hacia la dirección de donde había venido. Había sido enviado al Sanctum de Nueva York. El hechizo había fracturado el arco que mantenía el portal y desconectó el Santuario de Nueva York de Kamar-Taj.

Stephen esperó hasta que su mundo dejara de girar. Se tambaleó fuera del corredor occidental. Kaecilius había destruido uno de los tres santuarios que generaban un escudo protector alrededor de la Tierra. Si lograba destruir el Santuario de Nueva York y luego el Santuario de Hong Kong, podría convocar a Dormammu a la Tierra. El conquistador cósmico consumiría su mundo natal.

Todo estaría perdido.

—¡Maestro Drumm! —llamó Stephen. Buscó en el sanctasanctórum al hombre. Necesitaban prepararse para otro ataque. El sonido de ladrillos movedizos y baldosas fluidas llamó su atención. Stephen corrió hacia la fuente del ruido, a tiempo para ver a uno de los fanáticos cortar la pierna de Daniel Drumm. Drumm gritó de dolor. Se dobló, sus manos agarrando su herida. La sangre rezumaba en los pisos de parquet.

—¡Detente! —gritó Stephen. Kaecilius no dudó. Atravesó un fragmento espacial a través del corazón del hombre del Keeling. El cuerpo de Drumm golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Antes de que Stephen pudiera comprender la situación, dos fanáticos escalaron la pared y se acercaron desde ambos lados de la escalera en forma de U del vestíbulo. La mujer rubia lo alcanzó primero. Ella traía su marca sobre su cabeza. Por instinto, Stephen conjuró un látigo de magia Eldritch. Lo usó para impulsar el ataque de la mujer, mientras que VIERNES le disparaba una red aturdidora. Ella no había previsto la participación de VIERNES. La red de aturdimiento la golpeó en el pecho y ella cayó al suelo en un desastre de extremidades abiertas.

El hombre que Stephen había encontrado en la iglesia de Londres era el siguiente. Esquivó la segunda red de aturdimiento de VIERNES con facilidad. La fina red pegó la barandilla y estropeó la superficie de madera. Stephen intercambió golpes con él y estuvo atento a Kaecilius. Fiel a las predicciones de Stephen, cuando vio una oportunidad, el ex Maestro de Kamar-Taj lanzó un fragmento espacial a través del vestíbulo. Stephen se arrojó de lado. Esquivó el fragmento por pulgadas.

La capa lo condujo hasta lo alto de los escalones. Stephen agradeció en silencio a su compañero y se fue en la dirección opuesta. Él era superado en número, Kaecilius era un Maestro con veinte años de experiencia y él no llevaba nada más que mocasines y una camisa de seda. No podría derrotarlos de frente.

El fanático corrió detrás de él. Kaecilius presionó sus palmas juntas y cruzó sus dedos uno encima del otro. Realidad doblada a su voluntad. Las tablas del piso debajo de las botas de Stephen se separaron. Fluían como si corrieran hacia la abertura de una represa. Kaecilius estaba parado en el destino. El fanático se acercó a Stephen con una sonrisa amenazante. Dejó su ataque en la espalda de Stephen, pero la capa sacó a Stephen de su camino. Tiró de Stephen hacia arriba y volaron fuera del alcance del fanático.

El par aterrizó en la galería de reliquias, el fanático estaba tras su rastro. De la nada, VIERNES disparó otra red aturdidora. Había esperado hasta que el fanático estuviera cerca y demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta del sutil cambio de engranajes. Golpeó al hombre desprevenido. Las finas correas envolvieron su torso mientras una oleada de electricidad circulaba por su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo como un tronco húmedo.

Antes de que Stephen pudiera agradecer a VIERNES por su intervención oportuna, Kaecilius emergió de detrás del fanático. Su escudo chocó con el látigo de Stephen. Los reflejos cristalinos entraban y salían de la vista cuando los dos elementos conjurados chocaban entre sí. Stephen de repente estaba agradecido por el entrenamiento de combate de Mordo. Nunca pensó que los necesitaría, sin embargo, ahí estaba, luchando por su vida.

Kaecilius alzó las cejas. Tal vez no había pensado que Stephen duraría tanto tiempo, especialmente porque no le dio a Stephen otra opción que luchar contra él directamente. Stephen se había unido a Kamar-Taj meses antes de que Kaecilius desertara. Nunca los habían presentado, pero Kaecilius lo había visto con sus blancas túnicas de aprendiz.

—¡Doc, hostil en sus seis! —gritó VIERNES justo cuando Stephen escuchó pasos silenciosos. Stephen se giró y trajo su látigo hacia arriba, bloqueando el ataque de la fanática rubia de pura suerte.

El guantelete había sido un regalo de Tony cuando Stephen viajó a Nepal por primera vez. Había sido programado para defenderse de los matones de la calle. En aquel entonces, el peor peligro que Stephen podría haber enfrentado eran personas que lo asaltaran por objetos de valor. El voltaje de la red de aturdimiento dejaría un dolor desagradable, pero no era suficiente para debilitar a la víctima durante un largo período y mucho menos lo suficiente como para matar.

La rubia se recuperó rápidamente. Ella estaba cerca, usando su pie izquierdo para apalancarse, le dio un rodillazo a Stephen en el estómago. Este se dobló. Sabía que era un mal movimiento, lo dejaba completamente expuesto, pero el dolor era paralizante. La capa lo tiró a un lado. Kaecilius había tratado de golpearlo de nuevo. Afortunadamente, la posición de la capa en su espalda hizo imposible que Stephen quedara a ciegas. Como si hubiera tenido suficiente, la tela burdeos de la capa se desplegó en una oleada de furia. Los hilos mágicos se elevaron hasta el nivel de los ojos, luego se volvieron hacia un lado y se balancearon sobre la cara de Kaecilius en una fuerte bofetada. Aturdido por el audaz movimiento de la capa, el fanático rubio se congeló a mitad de la batalla.

Stephen aprovechó la distracción y saltó a los hechiceros invasores. Sus movimientos tensaron sus músculos heridos. Frotó el lugar donde la rodilla del rubio había aterrizado e hizo una mueca. Kaecilius se enderezó. Él rompió su cuello con una extraña expresión neutral. La rubia recuperó el juicio y cargó contra él. Stephen apretó los dientes. Había estado listo para dar otro salto cuando el piso sobre ellos se derrumbó.

Una armadura roja y dorada aterrizó en medio del caos en una icónica caída con piernas y una mano pegadas al piso. La cabeza de la armadura inclinada hacia un lado.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —la voz de Tony sonó a través de la máscara. Después de haber inspeccionado la escena, Iron Man cargó con un torbellino de ataques. Su puño blindado golpeó contra el cráneo de la fanático, haciéndolo sonar con un fuerte crujido nauseabundo. La asaltante de Stephen voló hacia atrás. Se estrelló contra la pared, dejó un gran derrame de sangre y cayó al suelo. Mística o no, esa mujer no se recuperaría de eso.

—¿Tony? —Stephen jadeó.

—Estás tan castigado —forzó a salir Tony. Él disparó sus propulsores. El traje empujó a Kaecilius a través de la pared y hacia la habitación contigua. Se estrellaron fuera de la vista. El sonido de las ráfagas de propulsores resonó por el pasillo. Con un momento para respirar, Stephen escaneó la galería en busca de artefactos que pudiera usar. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo que había leído en la colección del Maestro: las Bandas Escarlata de Cyttorak.

El artefacto se parecía a un dispositivo de tortura medieval, con todas esas cadenas y placas de metal. Stephen la desenganchó de donde estaba colgada y siguió el sonido de la lucha. Tony no estaba jugando. El lugar sagrado parecía una zona de guerra. Stephen pasó por encima de las astillas de madera y los cristales rotos. Tony estaba intercambiando golpes con Kaecilius en el hall de entrada. Los mandalas anaranjados brillaban en el Mark 50 s prueba de magia.

—¡Tony, agáchate! —gritó Stephen. Lanzó las bandas. Tony salió del camino del artefacto en el último minuto. Las Bandas Escarlata de Cyttorak atraparon a Kaecilius. Las placas de metal se envolvieron alrededor de las extremidades del hombre. Los mecanismos cambiaron cuando Kaecilius fue maniobrado en una forma de C lateral, sus brazos y piernas estirados detrás de él.

Silencio por fin.

El Mark 50 se acercó a Stephen. Tony salió del traje como un rey que había descendido de su trono. La cara de Tony estaba en blanco, el único indicador de estrés era la forma en que arrugaba la nariz.

—Mmmm... mmm... mmm... mm —dijo Kaecilius a través del bozal. Tanto Tony como Stephen lo ignoraron.

—Esto estuvo fuera de mi control —Stephen saltó la bomba. Sabía que se aproximaba una tormenta—. Estaba en la biblioteca cuando atacaron. La onda de choque me empujó a través de un portal y aterricé aquí. Puedes preguntárselo a VIERNES.

—Puedo dar fe de ello, jefe —respondió débilmente VIERNES.

Tony se volvió hacia Kaecilius con una mirada asesina. Este continuaba murmurando a través de su mordaza. 

—Oh, para con esto —dijo Stephen. Desabrochó la boquilla. Las palabras sin trabas de Kaecilius fluyeron por la sala. Todavía estaba farfullando, algo sobre Dormammu y el final de los tiempos—. Dije que lo detengas.

—No puedes detenerlo, Dock —dijo Kaecilius.

—¿Qué? —Stephen hizo una mueca—. Ese no es mi nombre.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarlo, señor?

—Doctor.

—¿Señor Doctor?

Stephen suspiró. 

—Es Strange. _ **{N/T: "strange" significa "extraño" traducido al español}**_

Kaecilius pareció contemplar esto por un segundo.

—Tal vez, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

—Está bien, Mago de Oz —Tony intervino—. Algunos de nosotros tenemos un trabajo diario. Tienes tres segundos para sernos útil o te enviaremos con El Ancestral. ¿Qué sucede con el smokey eye?

—Es el final y el comienzo. Los muchos se están convirtiendo en los pocos, convirtiéndose en el Único —dijo Kaecilius. Tony rodó los ojos. Le arrebató la mordaza a Stephen y se acercó a Kaecilius—. Dígame, Sr. Doctor —continuó Kaecilius.

—Mira, mi nombre es Doctor Stephen Strange —cortó Stephen.

—Entonces, ¿eres un doctor? ¿Un hombre de ciencia?

—Sí.

—Comprendes las leyes de la naturaleza. Todas las cosas envejecen... Todas las cosas mueren —dijo Kaecilius. Tony había tenido la intención de amordazar al hombre de nuevo, pero decidió darle otra oportunidad—. Al final, nuestro sol se apaga, nuestro universo se enfría y se desvanece, pero la Dimensión Oscura... es un lugar más allá del tiempo —Tony frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kaecilius—. Este mundo no tiene que morir, doctor. Este mundo puede ocupar el lugar que le corresponde junto a tantos otros como parte del Único. El grande y hermoso. Todos podemos vivir para siempre.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué tienes que ganar de esta utopía dimensional de la nueva era? —Stephen escudriñó.

—Lo mismo que tú. Lo mismo que todos. Vida. Vida eterna. La gente piensa en términos de bien y mal cuando, en realidad, el tiempo es el verdadero enemigo de todos nosotros. El tiempo lo mata todo —los ojos de Kaecilius estaban nublados. Una gota de humedad escapó de su frente. Tocó la oscuridad que rodeaba sus ojos y luego rodó por su mejilla.

—¿Qué hay de la gente que mataste? —la pregunta de Stephen sonó más suave de lo que pretendía. Él recordó a la familia de Kaecilius. La esposa y el hijo que había perdido, aunque aún así no era suficiente excusa como para cometer un asesinato. El cuerpo de Daniel Drumm estaba inmóvil, a escasos metros de la derecha de Stephen. Sangre brotaba de su pierna cortada y formaba un gran charco debajo de él. El aire sabía a cobre.

—Pequeñas manchas momentáneas dentro de un universo indiferente. 

El doctor en Stephen mostró rechazo. 

—Eso es absurdo...

—¿Lo es? ¿O solo te estás engañando? ¿No hay cosas por las que matarías? —las palabras de Kaecilius se filtraron en el abismo más profundo del corazón de Stephen. El lugar que no via la luz. Se había vuelto cada vez más inquieto desde su batalla con los Chitauri—. ¿No matarías... para proteger a los que amas? —sin querer, Stephen le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Tony—. Yo lo haría. Lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo haría una y otra vez, de nuevo y de nuevo, solo para tener otra oportunidad de sentir su peso en mis brazos, pero... no puedo. La muerte es el final.

Kaecilius notó el silencio de Stephen. 

—Sí, ya ves. Ves lo que estamos haciendo. El mundo no es lo que debería ser. La humanidad anhela lo eterno, un mundo más allá del tiempo, porque el tiempo es lo que nos esclaviza. El tiempo es un insulto. La muerte es un insulto. Doctor, no buscamos gobernar este mundo, buscamos salvarlo. Entregarlo a Dormammu, quien es la intención de toda evolución. El porqué de toda la existencia.

—La Hechicera Suprema defiende toda la existencia —dijo Stephen.

Kaecilius reflexionó sobre la respuesta de Stephen. Él frunció los labios y asintió en reconocimiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que te trajo a Kamar-Taj, doctor? ¿Fue la iluminación? ¿Poder? Kamar-Taj es un lugar que recolecta cosas rotas. Todos vinimos con la promesa de ser curados, pero permanecemos rotos porque las cosas rotas son más fáciles de doblegar. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo ella puede vivir tanto?

—Yo... vi los rituales en El Libro de Cagliostro —en ese momento, Stephen supo que Kaecilius había encontrado lo que había estado buscando: la duda.

—Entonces, ya lo sabes —dijo Kaecilius.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Tony. Su mirada cambió entre Stephen y Kaecilius—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—Los rituales me dan el poder de derrocar a El Ancestral, derrumbar sus santuarios, dejar entrar a la Dimensión Oscura, porque lo que sostiene El Ancestral, Dormammu lo da libremente. La vida: eterna.

Stephen y Tony intercambiaron miradas.

—Está bien, sabes que no soy fluido en palabrería mágica, así que vas a tener que traducir —dijo Tony.

—Necesitamos respuestas —respondió Stephen. Si lo que Kaecilius había dicho, no, si lo que él mismo había leído era cierto, entonces la situación se volvía mucho más complicada. Stephen le quitó el bozal a Tony y amordazó a Kaecilius—. Quédate quieto —Stephen le dijo a Kaecilius. Dudaba que Kaecilius lo escuchara si tenía oportunidad, pero las Bandas Escarlata de Cyttorak eran un poderoso artefacto.

Stephen abrió un portal al Santuario de Londres o lo que quedaba de él de todos modos. Las familiares sirenas de policía sonaron en la escena. Tony retomó al Mark 50. El par entró en el centro de atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Tony usando la capa de levitación es canon!"
> 
> "Cuando comencé este fic, nunca pensé que podría ver a Awesome Facial Hair Bros juntos en la gran pantalla, pero aquí estamos. Infinity War está a dos semanas de distancia. Por favor, Marvel, solo dame una cosa buena."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [los capítulos de pelea son lindo para leer pero un parto para traducir :"v
> 
> Espero que más o menos haya quedado entendible esta vaina. Sino, me lo avisan en los comentarios. n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de los comentarios, por favor les pido, mis niños.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	34. CAPÍTULO 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Quiero el helado Stark Raving Hazelnut de Ben & Jerry... Además, Stephen está castigado, para siempre."

Por segunda vez esa semana, Stephen se vio abrumado por flashes de cámaras en los restos de Londres. Había policías armados en la escena. El lugar sagrado había sido perimetrado. Los reporteros les gritaban preguntas mientras los espectadores exigían una foto grupal. La policía no pudo contener a la multitud mucho más tiempo. Tony colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Stephen y luego se alejó para aplacar a las masas, por lo que Stephen estuvo agradecido.

—¡Stephen! Estás bien —Mordo corrió hacia él.

—En términos relativos, pero sí. Lo estoy —Stephen se estremeció por el frío aire de la noche. La capa lo abrazó más fuerte. Él y Mordo caminaron hacia los restos y se distanciaron de la prensa que escuchaba a escondidas. El Ancestral estaba en medio de un claro. La sombra de una pared intacta oscurecía sus facciones. Giró su abanico de bambú con los dedos.

—Kaecilius está en el Sanctum de Nueva York, limitado por las Bandas Escarlata de Cyttorak. Había otros dos discípulos. Uno de ellos está muerto, el otro está incapacitado. El Maestro Drumm... murió durante el ataque —informó Stephen al grupo—. ¿Hubo sobrevivientes? —hizo un gesto hacia la estructura en ruinas.

—Ninguno, pero el Maestro Rama aún podría vivir. Tuvo suerte de haber atravesado el portal. Nuestros sanadores lo están atendiendo mientras hablamos. El maestro Drumm será devuelto a Kamar Taj —Mordo inclinó la cabeza en señal de duelo. El resto del grupo lo siguió.

—El Sanctum de Londres ha caído. Solo quedan Nueva York y Hong Kong para protegernos de la Dimensión Oscura —El Ancestral le dijo a Stephen después de un minuto de silencio por su camarada—. Usted defendió el Santuario de Nueva York del ataque. Con su Maestro ido, necesita otro, Maestro Strange.

Stephen arrugó la cara con disgusto. 

—Escuche, su cuerpo todavía está caliente, ¿y ya lo ha reemplazado? Él dio su vida por su causa.

—El Maestro Drumm dio su vida para defender este reino. Es una causa que compartimos. Él conocía los riesgos, al igual que tú. Un lugar sagrado no puede estar sin un Maestro —dijo El Ancestral.

—No —desafió Stephen. Miró a El Ancestral a los ojos—. Al menos no antes de obtener algunas respuestas. ¿Cuál es el secreto de tu inmortalidad?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Mordo.

—Ella se alimenta de Dormammu y su Dimensión Oscura —le dijo Stephen a Mordo; luego regresó la vista a El Ancestral—. He visto los rituales que faltan en el Libro de Cagliostro. Ese es el secreto de tu vida larga.

—Muerde tus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado —advirtió El Ancestral, sus iris eran demasiado brillantes en la oscuridad.

—¿Porque es posible que no te gusten?

—Porque es posible que no sepas de lo que hablas.

—He visto los rituales, los resolví. Sé cómo lo haces.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Mordo, medio defendiendo a El Ancestral y medio para tranquilizarse.

—Lo creas o no, las respuestas están ahí —Stephen nunca había tenido miedo de decir lo que pensaba. Quería seguir presionando, pero El Ancestral giró sobre sus talones.

—Los fanáticos estarán de regreso. Necesitarás refuerzos —conjuró un portal y desapareció en las profundidades de Kamar-Taj. El portal de ámbar se cerró inmediatamente detrás de ella.

Ella no había negado las acusaciones de Stephen, que era casi tan bueno como confirmarlas. 

—Ella no es quien crees que es —Stephen se alejó también.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso. No tienes idea de las responsabilidades que recaen sobre sus hombros —Mordo agarró a Stephen por el hombro antes de que pudiera salir a la luz pública.

—No más que prevenir invasiones mundiales que acaben con todos, estoy seguro —Stephen sacudió su hombro de las manos de Mordo.

—¿Así son las cosas? —Mordo dio un paso atrás—. Te conviertes en un "Vengador" y te olvidas de tus raíces. El Ancestral tenía razón. Nunca debimos haberte aceptado.

Stephen inhaló profundamente. Dejó que el aire se asentara en sus pulmones y cuando ya no pudo contenerlo, liberó todo.

—Tu fe inquebrantable en ella es conmovedora, pero fuera de lugar.

—Kaecilius te engaña...

—¿Qué hay del Libro de Cagliostro? Un artefacto no es un cómplice viable —Stephen y Mordo se miraron furiosos. Una charla lejana estalló; Tony entreteniendo a la prensa, sin dudas—. Mira, Kaecilius está encadenado en el Sanctum de Nueva York. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?

Mordo consideró la sugerencia de Stephen. Abrió un portal con un brusco asentimiento. Justo cuando Stephen dio otro paso adelante, la multitud estalló en un frenesí. Ellos gritaban algo. Stephen levantó la vista. Una docena de Legionarios se acercaron al sitio. La multitud aplaudió ante la llegada de la Legión de Hierro. Los Legionarios aterrizaron en la acera con fuertes golpes. Los trajes saludaron a los espectadores y luego se dispusieron a limpiar metódicamente los escombros. Tony fue rodeado por los civiles. Él salió de su traje de nuevo. Mark 50 estaba detrás de él en Modo Centinela. Sus ojos a contraluz escanearon a la multitud en busca de amenazas. Los flashes de las cámaras convirtieron la noche en día. Tony traía un par de sus ropas de diseñador exclusivas. Bajo las gafas reflectantes rojas, su sonrisa era contagiosamente amplia.

Stephen abrió un portal propio. Tony no lo necesitaba. Era mejor controlar a Mordo. Él cruzó el umbral ámbar. El portal se cerró detrás de él y lo separó del alboroto del lado de Londres. La vista que saludó a Stephen le produjo escalofríos. Mordo se quedó inmóvil en el vestíbulo del sanctasanctórum, con los restos de las Bandas Escarlata de Cyttorak a sus pies. El artefacto había sido destruido. Kaecilius no estaba por ningún lado.

—Asumo que aquí es donde lo dejaste —dijo Mordo. Stephen separó los labios, pero no salieron las palabras—. Ellos regresarán. Necesitamos... —Mordo fue interrumpido por el sonido de las tablas cambiantes del suelo. Mordo y Stephen intercambiaron miradas. Corrieron en dirección al ruido. En la galería de las reliquias, Kaecilius y otros dos fanáticos estaban construyendo el mismo hechizo que arrasó con el Sanctum de Londres. El hombre moreno al que VIERNES había conmocionado antes estaba de guardia. El efecto de la red de aturdimiento debió haber desaparecido.

—¡Detenganse! —gritó Stephen. Se enfrentó al moreno en combate. Mordo pasó rápidamente junto a ellos. Uno de los fanáticos se separó del hechizo para paralizar a Mordo.

—Señal de socorro enviada a la 1:32 pm, hora del Este —dijo VIERNES. Stephen no tuvo tiempo de considerar las posibilidades, pero una cosa era cierta: si Kaecilius no lo mataba, Tony sí lo haría.

Stephen mantuvo un ojo en Kaecilius mientras contrarrestaba los ataques del fanático. El grupo de energía se estaba acumulando rápidamente. Stephen necesitaba terminar su pelea, pero solo le habían enseñado una cantidad selecta de hechizos. El látigo era lo más cercano que tenía a un arma y no era suficiente.

Afortunadamente, la galería de reliquias estaba llena de sorpresas. Stephen vio una estatua de obsidiana blindada detrás del fanático. Una espada también estaba cerca de su alcance. Su cuerpo actuó antes de que su mente pudiera tropezar con las complejidades morales. Stephen disparó manualmente una red para aturdir al fanático. Estaban contiguos a la pared, por lo que solo había una dirección que el fanático podía esquivar. Rodó hacia un lado y la bota de Stephen aterrizó sobre su estómago. El fanático fue derribado por la fuerza. La espada empaló su pecho. El peso del fanático volcó la estatua y se estrellaron contra el suelo en un estruendoso ruido. Stephen observó al fanático luchar para enderezarse. Sus manos, resbaladizas por la sangre, intentaron liberar la espada.

—¡Stephen! —gritó Mordo. Paró otro golpe de su oponente. El hechizo estaba casi terminado. Dejó al moreno y corrió hacia Kaecilius. Él estaba demasiado lejos. No lo lograría. Kaecilius llevó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y arrojó el grupo de energía al suelo del lugar sagrado. Para su confusión, no pasó nada. Los reflejos cristalinos se movieron en el aire.

—¡La dimensión espejo! —exclamó Stephen triunfantemente. Su voz hizo eco en el plano surrealista de la existencia—. No se puede afectar el mundo real aquí. ¿Quién se está riendo ahora? Estúpido.

—Yo lo estoy —sonrió Kaecilius. Él cruzó sus manos y luego los separó. Con su gesto, el suelo debajo de Stephen se abrió. Stephen revoloteó en el vacío. Buscó a Mordo y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el hombre saltó a la seguridad usando las Botas de Vaulting de Valtorr.

—¡Síganme! —le gritó Stephen a Mordo. Corrió hacia Kaecilius que se encontraba en la dirección opuesta a la salida. Stephen arrebató su Anillo doble y voló al pasillo más cercano. Encontró la "Rotunda of Gateways" Stephen se lanzó hacia la puerta en alineación con su trayectoria.

La entrada central conducía al desierto. Desafortunadamente, las puertas de vidrio se abrieron hacia adentro. Stephen no podía abrirlos, así que los atravesó. La fuerza aminoró su impulso y se sumergió en una duna de arena. Stephen se cayó en un cráter. Trató de escupir la arena que había entrado en lugares que no debería tener, pero los pequeños granos se pegaron al paladar.

Stephen no estaba seguro de en qué desierto estaba. No se parecía al Mojave. Las dunas doradas se alzaban y caían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La Dimensión Espejo no transmitía el calor del mundo real, pero las cualidades visuales eran similares. Stephen entrecerró los ojos bajo el sol cegador del desierto. Mordo aterrizó a su lado.

—Tengo su Anillo doble. No pueden escapar de la dimensión espejo sin eso —dijo Stephen.

—Este sería un buen plan si no estuviéramos aquí con ellos. Su conexión con la Dimensión Oscura los hace más poderosos aquí. ¡No pueden escapar, pero aun así pueden matarnos! —Kaecilius y los fanáticos descendieron de la entrada flotante—. ¡Corre! —gritó Mordo. Stephen no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Sus talones se hundieron en la arena mientras salía corriendo de sus atacantes.

Stephen conjuró un portal para regresar a Nueva York, pero el terreno cambiante rompió su concentración. Las dunas de arena cobraron vida debajo de él. Temblaron como si hubieran despertado del antiguo sueño. Granos de arena entrelazados para formar la cabeza de una pitón. Kaecilius saltó sobre el cráneo de la bestia. Con un movimiento de su mano, la pitón se elevó a una altura altísima. La mandíbula de la bestia era lo suficientemente grande como para tragar a una docena de hombres.

—Esta fue una idea terrible —Stephen miró boquiabierto a la sombra de la pitón. Desde las dunas cercanas, más criaturas se transformaron en existencia. Los fanáticos montaron sus propias bestias.

Stephen ahora dependía únicamente de su reliquia para el transporte, al igual que Mordo, que saltó por el aire con sus botas. La arena era demasiado volátil para pisarla. Rodaron y se enroscaron, listos para consumir cualquier cosa que entrara en contacto. La capa voló a la velocidad máxima, pero no era rival para las bestias descomunales. La ventaja que Stephen tenía estaba desapareciendo a un ritmo alarmante. Mordo también estaba mostrando signos de fatiga.

—VIERNES, ¿está respondiendo Tony? —preguntó Stephen.

—Las señales están atascadas aquí, Doc. Necesitamos regresar al mundo real —respondió VIERNES desde el guante. Solo le quedaba una bala y la estaba guardando para obtener un disparo claro.

Stephen se mordió el labio. Se reprendió mentalmente por preguntar. Si ni siquiera podía derrotar a un puñado de hechiceros, ¿cómo iba a proteger a Tony de lo que está por venir? Sabía lo que le esperaba al final de la línea: dioses y extraterrestres. Thanos era un poderoso guerrero cósmico. Stephen necesitaba más tiempo.

La mandíbula de la pitón se alzaba sobre Stephen. Se lanzó hacia su presa. Stephen giró a la derecha, esquivando por poco al reptil conjurado. La pitón se hundió en la arena. Kaecilius se echó a correr. Se movió en sincronía con la pitón hasta que emergió de la profundidad del desierto. La pitón chilló, furiosa por haberse perdido. Mordo tampoco estaba muy bien. Él esquivaba los ataques del fanático a una pulgada de distancia. Stephen tuvo que pensar rápido. Había transportado a Kaecilius y sus fanáticos a la Dimensión Espejo para que su hechizo no afectara el mundo real, pero como ahora estaban alejados de los santuarios restantes, sería más seguro para ellos regresar. No había civiles a la vista y estar en el mundo real debilitaría su conexión con la Dimensión Oscura. Podía darles a él y a Mordo la ventaja que necesitan.

Stephen intentó abrir otro portal, pero antes de que se formara el anillo de ámbar, la pitón detrás de él se hizo añicos, derramando arena sobre el hechicero. La capa se revirtió para proteger su cabeza. El dúo perdió la capacidad de vuelo. Stephen cayó y rodó al aterrizar. Dio media vuelta y vio una figura vestida de amarillo frente a él.

El Ancestral metió la mano izquierda tras la espalda. Un mandala naranja, doblado por la mitad, descansaba a su derecha. Stephen se puso de pie mientras Mordo descendía del cielo. La arena seguía activa, pero la sección en la que se encontraban permanecía perfectamente quieta.

—Es verdad... —Mordo murmuró ante la marca roja grabada en la frente de El Ancestral. Kaecilius y los fanáticos también entraron a la sección estática—. Ella toma el poder de la Dimensión Oscura.

—Mordo, odio interrumpir, pero este no es el momento para una crisis existencial —Stephen no pudo evitarlo, las palabras simplemente salieron de él. Sacudió la cabeza. Dios, Tony lo estaba contagiado.

—Kaecilius —la mirada de El Ancestral se dirigió hacia Mordo, pero al final regresó con su discípulo más brillante.

—Vine a ti roto, perdido y necesitado. Confié en ti para que seas mi maestra y tú solo me alimentaste con mentiras —dijo Kaecilius.

—Intenté protegerte.

—¿De la verdad?

—De ti mismo.

—Ahora tengo un nuevo maestro.

—Dormammu te engaña. No tienes idea de lo que realmente es. Su vida eterna no es el paraíso, sino el tormento.

—Mentirosa —Kaecilius cruzó sus manos. Sus palmas se tocaron y apareció un fragmento de espacio. Se dirigió a El Ancestral. Los dos fanáticos se unieron a él en la batalla.

Stephen se comprometió con uno de los fanáticos para distribuir el fuego, pero Mordo permaneció enraizado en su lugar.

—¡Mordo, tienes que pelear! —gritó Stephen. La fanática con rastas era una experta. Ella empuñaba dos fragmentos espaciales a la vez. Chocaron con los mandalas de Stephen. Este detuvo sus ataques y el movimiento rápido causó que el Anillo doble de Kaecilius cayera de su poco profundo bolsillo en el pecho. Stephen y la fanática lo notaron al mismo tiempo. Él pateó el anillo en la distancia y la fanática arremetió contra él. Ella atrapó el anillo en el borde de la zona estática, pero cayó sobre sí misma. Fue engullida por las arenas rodantes.

Stephen no tenía tiempo que perder. Corrió hacia El Ancestral. Ella había estado luchando con Kaecilius y el fanático restante con facilidad, pero luego ocurrió lo impensable. Kaecilius retrocedió para observar la pelea. Le había ordenado al fanático atacar y cuando el fanático bloqueó exitosamente a El Ancestral, Kaecilius perforó su abdomen a través de su seguidor. El fragmento espacial mató al fanático al instante. El Ancestral se tambaleó hacia atrás para luego colapsar en el piso.

—¡No! —Stephen observó la escena desplegarse. Perdió a otro maestro una hora antes, no estaba preparado para también perder a su mentora. Stephen golpeó con su látigo a Kaecilius tan fuerte como pudo. VIERNES disparó su quinto y último proyectil. Cogió el brazo de Kaecilius, que era todo lo que necesitaba. La oleada de electricidad lo inmovilizó.

Stephen usó la ventaja de oportunidad para conjurar un portal. Lo abrió directamente en el armario de la escoba del Metro General Hospital. Stephen llevó a El Ancestral por el portal. Esperó hasta que Mordo también cruzara para luego apagar las chispas de ámbar. 

—¡Christine! —gritó Stephen. Corrió por los pasillos como un loco—. ¡Christine! —se topó con ella en la estación de las enfermeras.

—¿Stephen? —Christine dejó caer el portapapeles que llevaba—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pasó? —como cirujana experimentada, Christine se recuperó rápidamente de su conmoción. Ella fue a buscar una camilla. Stephen bajó a El Ancestral sobre la superficie acolchada y ambos la llevaron hacia la sala de emergencias.

—Ella tiene un miocardio aturdido —dijo Stephen.

—¿Neurógena? —preguntó Christine.

—Sí. ¡Mordo! —Stephen le gritó al hombre detrás de él mientras aún rodaba la camilla—. ¡Trae a Tony de vuelta! —se fijó en VIERNES para mirar la forma, la desabrochó de su muñeca y luego la arrojó a las manos de Mordo. Abrieron las puertas dobles a ER. Dentro, las enfermeras se estaban preparando para el procedimiento después de la prisa.

—El Jefe está a medio camino del Atlántico, mostrando las coordenadas... —la voz de VIERNES se fue apagando por las puertas detrás de ellos. Stephen vio como Christine enganchaba una máscara de oxígeno sobre la cara de El Ancestral.

—Vamos... —Stephen murmuró. Por primera vez en once meses, sacó un par de guantes de látex y se los puso. La goma se sentía demasiado apretada contra sus manos. El olor a desinfectante llenó sus fosas nasales. Él no podía hacer esto. Stephen miró sus manos heridas; no dejarían de temblar. No había manera de que pudiera operar a un paciente con sus manos así.

Buscó a su alrededor y vio a Nicodemus West. Nunca le había gustado el hombre. Stephen se deleitaba ridiculizando a otros por sus errores. Había humillado a Nick en más de una ocasión. Antes de este momento, no pudo señalar por qué había actuado de esa manera, pero ahora podía hacerlo.

Stephen siempre tuvo un fetiche por la competencia. Era por lo que él, Tony, Bruce y Selvig se llevaban tan bien como una casa en llamas. Le gustaba los que sabían lo que estaban haciendo y despreciaba a los que no lo hacían o todavía lo estaban aprendiendo, con comentarios simplistas. Él confundió su comportamiento con profesionalismo. En la industria médica, no había lugar a errores. Ellos eran responsables de vidas humanas. Ese sentimiento todavía era válido, pero nadie estaba libre de errores. Stephen, de todas las personas, debería saber eso. En el proceso de obsesionarse con los errores de Nick, había ignorado las cientos de vidas que este había salvado mientras estaba demasiado ocupado jugando a la celebridad.

—¿Nick? —preguntó Stephen.

—¿Sí? —Nick levantó la cabeza de su tarea.

—Necesitamos aliviar la presión sobre su cerebro —Stephen le entregó a Nick el cuchillo que había estado sosteniendo. Este aceptó el instrumento con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió.

—¡La estamos perdiendo! —gritó Christine.

—Necesitas aumentar su oxígeno —dijo Stephen.

—¡Necesito un carro de choque! —Christine corrió hacia el equipo.

—Sus pupilas están dilatadas. Sin reflejos. No estoy leyendo ninguna actividad cerebral —dijo una de las enfermeras.

¿Sin actividad cerebral? Stephen miró el monitor. La pantalla parpadeó. Proyección astral. Stephen se preparó. Forzó su forma astral de su cuerpo físico y vio a El Ancestral alejarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Stephen miró la espalda de su mentora. Él la persiguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Tristemente, mi beta HoodedIronLady no estará disponible hasta finales de mayo... ¿Alguno de ustedes estaría interesado en ser mi beta por el resto de Anew? ¡Estamos en la recta final!"
> 
> "Edit: ¡He encontrado a alguien! ¡Gracias chicos! ;D"
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Debido a que no tengo fechas exactas de actualización, es que yo no puedo tener beta. Por lo menos, no para esta historia xDD
> 
> Igualmente ustedes son los que me ayudan a hacer algunos arreglos por lo que su opinión y correcciones, varias, siempre las valoro mucho. (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no dejar spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor, les pido.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	35. CAPÍTULO 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Gracias Marvel, por alimentar mi obsesión IronStrange."

—Tienes que regresar a tu cuerpo ahora. No tienes tiempo —dijo Stephen a El Ancestral. Ella los había llevado a través de la cafetería del personal. Se detuvieron en un balcón con vista al río Hudson. Estaba parada en el borde del edificio, paralizada por la escena frente a ella. Stephen no compartía su sentimiento. Había visto esa visión todos los días de la semana durante años, a veces incluso los fines de semana. Durante la hora del almuerzo, se sentaba en una mesa no lejos del lugar donde su proyección astral flotaba ahora mismo. Los asientos de las ventanas siempre estaban ocupados, por lo que se sentaba a unas cuantas filas y hojeaba los perfiles de los pacientes. Los rechazaba a la menor inconveniencia. Su trayectoria perfecta reflejada en los premios y certificados que se mostraban en su departamento.

—El tiempo es relativo. Tenemos tanto o tan poco como creemos tener —un rayo se extendió por el horizonte ennegrecido. El Ancestral observó cómo las ramas se multiplicaban y luego se desvanecían lentamente de la vista—. He pasado tantos años mirando el tiempo, mirando este momento exacto, pero no puedo ver más allá. He evitado innumerables futuros terribles y después de cada uno siempre hay otro. Todos conducen aquí, pero nunca más allá de esto.

—Crees que es aquí donde mueres —dijo Stephen.

—¿Quieres saber lo que veo en tu futuro? —preguntó el Ancestral.

—No —esta se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Sí... —admitió Stephen.

—Nunca vi tu futuro, solo tus posibilidades. Lo mismo se aplica a él —El Ancestral no necesitaba mencionar su nombre; ambos sabían a quién se refería—. Tienes esa capacidad para el bien. Siempre has sobresalido, no porque anheles el éxito, sino por tu miedo al fracaso.

—Es lo que me hizo convertirme en un gran doctor.

—Es precisamente lo que te mantuvo alejado de la grandeza —en el horizonte, un helicóptero del hospital desafiaba la fuerte tormenta. Había un paciente que necesitaba cirugía. Stephen y El Ancestral vieron al helicóptero desaparecer en la tormenta—. La arrogancia y el miedo aún te impiden aprender la lección más simple y significativa de todas.

—¿Cuál es?

—No se trata de ti —murmuró El Ancestral. Su voz era baja, pero sus palabras eran claras como el cristal.

Hace un año, esa noción habría desconcertado a Stephen. Todo era por él. Es su vida después de todo. Pero ahora, después de haber sufrido la pérdida de su identidad, después de haber visto qué mal acechaba bajo la fachada de sus pacíficas vidas, Stephen descifró el significado de las palabras de su mentora. Esto no se trataba de ninguno de ellos. Era sobre el mundo y tan banal como sonaba: el bien mayor.

—Cuando viniste por primera vez a mí, me preguntaste cómo pude curar a Jonathan Pangborn. No lo hice. Él canaliza la energía dimensional directamente en su propio cuerpo —los ojos de El Ancestral se lanzaron a través del cielo. Ella vislumbraba el futuro que Stephen no podía ver.

—Utiliza la magia para caminar —Stephen había sospechado que ese era el caso.

—Constantemente. Tenía una opción, volver a su propia vida o servir a algo más grande que él mismo.

—¿Podría volver a tener mis manos a como eran antes, mi vida anterior? —preguntó Stephen, pero no había nada detrás de su pregunta. Él nunca podría volver a su vida anterior. Lo sabía desde la primera vez que luchó codo a codo con Tony. Lo necesitaba tanto como él necesitaba a Tony. Con otra invasión de entrada, Stephen no podía quitarle ese apoyo. Abandonar a Tony era un precio que no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

—Podrías —dijo El Ancestral—. Y el mundo sería menos noble, pero a menudo uno se encuentra con su destino en el camino que toma por evitarlo. Odiaba sacar poder de la Dimensión Oscura, aunque como bien sabes, a veces uno debe romper las reglas para servir al bien mayor. Lo que viene... nadie puede enfrentarlo solo. Únicamente juntos tendrás una oportunidad.

—Así que podemos poner fin a esto. Dormammu... Thanos... Es posible terminarlo de una vez por todas —dijo Stephen con una pizca de esperanza.

—No lo sé —El Ancestral lo miró y sonrió—. Mi camino está llegando a su fin. Tú eres el futuro.

—Pero yo... —Stephen dio un paso atrás. Sacudió la cabeza. El mundo estaba en peligro y por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. Stephen necesitaba consuelo, pero su mentora no podía darle eso. ¿Podría él realmente tomar su manto? Stephen consideró la posibilidad, pero las consecuencias del fracaso eran demasiado grandes para él—. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No estoy listo —la cara de Tony apareció en la mente de Stephen. Tony haría cualquier cosa para salvar este mundo, pero este no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

—Nadie nunca lo está —El Ancestral tomó la mano de Stephen. El toque suave no pudo suavizar el golpe que habían recibido por sus palabras—. La muerte es lo que le da sentido a la vida. Por saber que tus días están contados, hace que tu tiempo sea más corto.

—Pero no puedo perderlo —a su izquierda, la Torre Stark brillaba como un faro de luz en la sombría tormenta. Stephen no podía imaginar un mundo sin ello.

—Todo llega a su fin —dijo el Ancestral con carácter definitivo—. Atesora tu tiempo con él. El destino lo trajo aquí por una razón —su mano se deslizó de su agarre. Stephen se volvió a su lado, pero se había quedado solo.

El Ancetral se había ido.

 

**_\----------_ **

 

—Va a matarse —Tony se echó agua en la cara. Cuando eso no fue suficiente, colocó la cabeza debajo del grifo. El agua estaba fría, lo suficientemente fría como para recordarle una cueva en Afganistán. Su teléfono descansaba en el borde del tocador. Un busto holográfico de Bucky flotaba sobre la pantalla.

—La votación es en dos días. Si queremos que todo esté listo antes de que esta sea nuestra única oportunidad —dijo Bucky. Tony cerró el grifo y se pasó una mano por la cara. El agua goteaba de su cabello. Mojó el baúl y la parte posterior de su traje de baño. Estaban en el vestuario del personal del Metro General Hospital. La capa se movió solo en un rincón, con el cuello hacia abajo. Para una pieza de ropa, seguro parecía estae derrotada.

Tony había estado en Londres atendiendo a la prensa cuando recibió la segunda señal de socorro. Trató de ponerse en contacto con Stephen, quien debería haber estado en los restos detrás de él, pero la señal del reloj del hechicero desapareció de su HUD. La última ubicación conocida de este fue el Sanctum de Nueva York, a 3500 millas de distancia. Sin hechiceros en su proximidad, Tony se metió en su traje y se fue hasta allí. Desplegó una docena de legionarios en el santuario, solo para encontrarlo vacío. Estaba a mitad del Atlántico cuando el anillo naranja apareció en el cielo. Mordo lo puso al día sobre la situación después de que cruzó el umbral. Tony hizo que un legionario entregara su equipo de combate al hospital.

Stephen se estaba limpiando en un cubículo de ducha. Tony se sentó en un banco y se recostó contra la superficie metálica del armario. Él tenía planes para esta noche. Él lo sabía, pero con El Ancestral muerta, Stephen era uno de los únicos hechiceros que quedaban entre Kaecilius y el tercer santuario. La sensación de asfixia volvió al pecho de Tony. No se había sentido así otra vez desde que sacó el reactor Arc de su tórax.

—Lo estoy cancelando. Será un no ir. Bandera roja —Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Quédate en la torre hasta que regrese. Tendremos que hacer esto después de la votación. Es decir, si es que vuelvo a votar.

—Tony, ese será un movimiento muy arriesgado. El presidente llamó mientras tú no estabas. Él dejó un mensaje. Quiere a Steve y a mí en el equipo como miembros oficiales. Es un gran admirador de Capitán América. Cuanto más tiempo dejamos esto de lado...

—Escucha, me tengo que ir —dijo Tony mientras Stephen salía del cubículo—. Quédate tranquilo —Bucky abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Tony terminó la llamada.

—Si tienes compromisos previos... —Stephen se había puesto sus ropas de hechicero. La capa se precipitó hacia él. Stephen arrojó su atuendo anterior al cubo. Después de haber sido arrastrados a través de la arena y los escombros, estos fueron destrozados más allá de su reconocimiento. Probablemente había escuchado todo. Las paredes del cubículo eran finas como el papel.

—No voy a dejar que hagas esto tú solo —Tony acortó la distancia entre ellos con dos grandes zancadas—. Stephen Strange... Yo no... —Tony se atragantó. Amasó la cicatriz en su pecho con sus nudillos; luego giró su brazo en un círculo para imitar un portal—. Yo no estoy loco, pero si te agarra eso de nuevo, voy a tener un ataque al corazón.

Algo andaba mal. Bueno, más mal que el grupo de mierda que había sucedido en las últimas tres horas. Stephen no lo miraba a los ojos. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony.

—Sí —dijo Stephen. Tony sabía descubrir una rotunda mentira cuando escuchaba una, pero Stephen ya había pasado por suficiente. Perdió a su amigo y luego a su mentora. Tony no tenía el corazón para reprenderlo—. El fanático en el santuario... —dijo Stephen después de una pausa. Se estaba refiriendo al que había empalado con una espada.

—Su cuerpo estaba frío antes de llegar allí —dijo Tony. Stephen asintió y le tendió la mano izquierda. Tony fue tomado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo que le devolviera el reloj—. Lo siento —dijo Tony mientras sacaba a VIERNES de su bolsillo y abrochaba la correa a Stephen en la muñeca.

Tony sabía cuánto este detestaba la violencia. El médico había hecho el juramento hipocrático: no hacer daño, pero se había visto obligado a romper ese juramento una y otra vez. Stephen no estaba acostumbrado a matar. Tony había esperado que siguiera siendo así.

—No es nada.

—Acabas de matar a alguien. Está bien llorar —Tony levantó la vista. Stephen lo miró con una expresión ilegible. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la muerte de El Ancestral, pero sobre ese tema, los labios del hechicero estaban sellados como una almeja que había cerrado su caparazón.

—Sabía que este día llegaría —Stephen tragó saliva—. Desde el momento en que los extraterrestres salieron del cielo. Maté a muchos de ellos que... perdí la cuenta. Me pregunté a mí mismo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que matara a un igual? No soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que podía posponer esto para siempre y preferiría que fuera él que alguno de nosotros —Stephen retiró su mano de las manos de Tony. Enganchó un auricular en cada oreja. Con solo un clic, apareció el HUD personalizado de Stephen. Las pantallas azules iluminaron las facciones de Stephen con un brillo sombrío—. Kaecilius regresará. El Santuariobde Londres ha caído, Nueva York ha sido atacada dos veces... sabemos a dónde irá después.

Los labios de Tony se separaron. Quería decir algo, objetar, hacer una rabieta, cualquier cosa Stephen no estaba listo para nada de esto, mental o físicamente, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir. En el mundo de la magia, la experiencia de Tony se volvía cuestionable. Todo lo que podía hacer era apoyar a Stephen cuando sucediera lo peor.

Tony entró en Mark 50 y se unió al hechicero. Mordo se había ido después de devolverle el reloj a Stephen. Tony no podía cambiar de opinión. La fe de Mordo en todo lo que le habían enseñado se había hecho añicos. Dijo que seguiría ese maldito camino por más tiempo. Tony deseó que fuera tan simple como dejar de fumar.

Las cosas no estaban destinadas a ser de esta manera. La Tierra no debería estar bajo otro ataque extraterrestre, al menos no tan pronto después de la invasión de Chitauri. Si algo de esta magnitud hubiera sucedido en su vida pasada, Tony lo habría sabido. Dormammu era una amenaza a la que la Tierra nunca se había enfrentado. No tenía idea de cómo luchar contra eso, aunque una cosa era cierta. Tony miró a Stephen mientras abría un portal al Santuario de Hong Kong.

Él nunca dejaría que le ocurriera nada a Stephen. Él daría hasta su vida por protegerlo.

 

_**\----------** _

 

Bucky cerró la cremallera de su bolsa de lona y se la pasó por encima del hombro. El equipo dentro lo empujó a través de la tela, pero Bucky no era ninguna delicada orquídea de invernadero. Salió de la habitación. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y sellaron los esquemas dentro. Se destacó una ruta de infiltración en el holograma de la sede de SHIELD. Era rojo: su ruta preferida.

Bucky no necesitó el recordatorio. La ruta era corta y la había visto una docena de veces, pero quería dejar una pista para Tony por si este regresaba antes de lo prometido. Él tenía mucho con lo que lidiar. Le había dado una breve explicación en su llamada telefónica, algo sobre hechiceros y otro fin del mundo. Bucky vio la transmisión de noticias en Londres cuando JARVIS la reprodujo para él. Tony había salido a mitad de la entrevista. Para que un superhéroe experimentado como él pareciera tan afectado, debía haber sido algo malo. O podría haber sido algo sobre Strange. De cualquier manera, Bucky no quiso presionarlo pero esta noche era su mejor oportunidad para conseguir la lista. La oportunidad era demasiado preciosa como para tirarla por el caño.

Habían planeado lanzar todo junto. El día de la votación, Tony aclararía sus acciones con respecto a la compra de AIM por parte de Stark Industries y Bucky le contaría al mundo sobre el Soldado de Invierno. La votación procederá según lo planeado. Los Vengadores que estaban presentes votarían sobre quién se convertiría en un miembro oficial, elegirían a su líder y luego decidirían su método de operación.

Para minimizar la reacción violenta, era crucial aclararlo antes de la votación. La mayoría de los Vengadores que estarían presentes para el voto conocían a Killian, pero para el público, había una gran diferencia entre estar limpio para luego recibir el poder y acumular poder después de que los miembros votaran.

Por la forma en que Bucky lo veía, Tony los guiaría de cualquier forma. Dado que la CSM aún podría tirar de las cuerdas de Iron Man, incluso los espías votarían por Tony de forma predeterminada. No tenían que exponer el CSM de inmediato, pero cuanto más tiempo se estancaran, más complicadas serían las cosas. En la actualidad, el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial tenía una falsa sensación de seguridad en su poder. Creían que tenían la sartén por el mango. Una vez que llegara el día de la votación, verían su error y volverían a evaluar su método de acercamiento. Bucky no creía que los del CSM fueran tan tontos como para quedarse expuestos de par en par, pero era mejor golpear antes de que el polvo se asiente.

Tony podría no ser el tipo de persona que permitiera que otros asumieran la responsabilidad, pero tampoco Bucky. Es cierto que SHIELD había tratado de fortalecer su condicionamiento, pero el Soldado de Invierno había pasado por algo peor.

Mucho, mucho peor.

Bucky caminó por el pasillo con pasos pesados. El ascensor estaba afuera del laboratorio principal. Pasó junto a Bruce cuando salía. Este estaba solo en el laboratorio, inclinado sobre la investigación de Extremis. Era raro que Bruce permaneciera hasta altas horas de la noche. Maya Hansen se había retirado por la noche después de un turno de doce horas. Se turnaban para monitorear los experimentos. Deben estar cerca de un gran avance.

—¿Home time? —Bruce levantó la vista de su trabajo. Bucky tarareó distraídamente. Bruce hizo una doble toma cuando vio la apariencia de Bucky—. ¿Que piensas hacer?

—No mucho —respondió Bucky.

—Sí, porque eso es lo que parece un 'no mucho' —Bruce señaló el atuendo listo para el combate de Bucky y el equipo que arrastraba en su bolsa de lona—. Dime... ¿qué han estado haciendo Tony y tú? —Bruce se quitó las gafas con montura metálica y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tratando con un hueso duro de roer —Bucky se detuvo en seco.

—¿Y bien? —Bruce lo miró expectante. Bucky levantó una ceja—. ¿Ustedes lo han solucionado?

—Ya lo veré —Bucky hizo un gesto hacia su bolsa de lona.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Tony no sabe nada sobre esto? —Bruce tensó los hombros. No había recibido entrenamiento de interrogatorio. Para Bucky, sus pensamientos eran tan legibles como las vallas publicitarias en un atasco de tráfico.

Él era amable por naturaleza. Su temible alter ego había impedido que muchos se relacionaran con él. Con los años, Bruce se había aislado para el bienestar de los demás. Se preocupaba profundamente por las pocas conexiones humanas que le quedaban. Por lo que Bucky había visto, Bruce y Tony compartían una genuina amistad. Su relación se construyó sobre la base de la admiración mutua por el trabajo del otro. Bruce atesoraba esa amistad. Bucky tuvo que considerar sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente.

—Tony tiene muchas cosas en juego. Él es necesario como Iron Man esta noche, así que pensé que debería aligerar la carga. Tenemos una pequeña fuga. Una misión en solitario habría sido de mi preferencia desde el principio —explicó Bucky. Bruce no parecía muy convencido—. Si te preocupa que vaya a sus espaldas, no lo hagas. Le debo una deuda impagable. Él me liberó del control mental.

—¿Él pudo hacer eso? —preguntó Bruce.

—BARF —unas sonrisas se dibujaron en ambos rostros. No importa cuántas veces Bucky lo hubiera dicho, el acrónimo le seguía resultando ridículo—. Ahora que el secreto está a la vista, JARVIS, estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿cierto?

—Puedo dar fe de eso, Dr. Banner —dijo la voz incorpórea de JARVIS—. Sargento Barnes, le he informado al señor de sus acciones. El señor ha pedido que deje de ser un dolor en su trasero, pero si insiste, él no puede detenerlo ya que está ocupado actualmente.

—Te lo dije —dijo Bucky.

—Está bien —Bruce se relajó un poco—. ¿Que planeas hacer?

—Infiltrarme en SHIELD —una idea estalló en la cabeza de Bucky. Sopesó los pros contra los contras y agregó—. ¿Quieres ayudar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Avengers, Infinity War: ¿QUÉ CARAJOS?"
> 
> "Sin echar a perder nada, volví de entre los muertos después de dos vistas a IW y redacté el esquema de Anew 2 en dos días. Oh, hombre... las cosas están a punto de ponerse difíciles... Anew 2 probablemente termine siendo tan largo como este, quizás 120k+. En una nota aparte, esto fue completamente no planeado porque no tenía forma de leer la mente de Marvel, pero estoy sorprendido de lo bien que mi tema para el final de Anew lleva a IW.
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [ok, ahora oficialmente tengo miedo por lo que nos espera en Anew 2 :"v
> 
> Como sabrán, sigo sin leerlo aún para estas fechas pero si ustedes vieron IW, saben que las cosas se pondrán muy feas por ahí :')
> 
> En fin... Recuerden no dejar spoilers en la sección de comentarios de la historia. Por favor...
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	36. CAPÍTULO 36

Bucky saltó encima de la cerca y corrió en zigzag hacia su objetivo. Manteniendo el impulso de su carrera, escaló la pared del edificio con facilidad. Bucky usó las placas del piso que sobresalían como puntos de anclaje y aterrizó en el techo de grava tres pisos más arriba. Se mantuvo en cuclillas para luego arrastrarse sobre sus manos y pies. Las luces de vigilancia patrullaban sobre él en un patrón que ya había memorizado. Bucky se detuvo en el borde opuesto del techo. Se arrastró hacia la sombra proyectada por otro edificio.

—Sensores deshabilitados —dijo JARVIS en su auricular. Bucky abrió la cremallera de su bolsa de lona y sacó un láser miniaturizado. Lo conectó a una varilla de extensión—. Tiene treinta segundos.

Observando la advertencia de JARVIS, Bucky bajó el láser a la ventana del segundo piso. Con precisión mecánica, dibujó un círculo perfecto en el cristal del piso al techo. Bucky perforó una varilla de acero en el techo desnudo, le ató un cable y enganchó el cable a su cinturón. Después de recoger sus herramientas y meter su bolso en una discreta esquina, Bucky se bajó al mismo nivel que el recorte. Sacó un mango de su cinturón. La ventosa en la parte inferior de la manija unida al vidrio y usando el mango como palanca, Bucky eliminó el recorte. Estaba en una posición incómoda y el vidrio engrosado pesaba más de cien libras, pero su fuerza de Súper Soldado hizo el trabajo. Bucky bajó suavemente el cristal en el piso y lo sacó del camino.

—Diez segundos —dijo JARVIS. Bucky se desabrochó del cable y entró en la habitación desocupada. Corrió hacia la puerta. Había un panel de control con luz roja intermitente al lado. Conectó uno de los dispositivos de decodificación de Tony en el panel de control. La luz cambió a verde.

—Excelente trabajo, sargento Barnes —felicitó JARVIS. Bucky sonrió en respuesta. Se mantuvo en silencio y desenroscó la tapa del conducto de aire.

—Bien, los sensores ya deberían estar apagados —la voz de Bruce fluyó de su auricular—. Espera, déjame comprobarlo... Sí, están apagados —Bucky puso los ojos en blanco. Se arrastró por el conducto de aire y cerró la cubierta detrás de él. El túnel de chapa era estrecho pero limpio. La división de tareas de SHIELD barrió sus oficinas centrales con frecuencia.

—Tengo que admitir que tienes unas bolas bien grandes —dijo Bruce mientras observaba la transmisión de Bucky. Estaba esperando en una furgoneta a un kilómetro de la sede de SHIELD—. No se sabe cuántas leyes estamos rompiendo y si te atrapan... —Bucky no lo pudo resistir. Dejó de gatear y levantó sus manos frente a la cámara. _«¿No te transformarás en Hulk y me sacarás de aquí?»,_ hizo un gesto en lenguaje de señas—. Muy bien —dijo Bruce.

El personal de SHIELD patrulló en el pasillo debajo de él, ya había tenido suficientes tonterías. Bucky siguió arrastrándose. Había múltiples bolsillos en su atuendo. La cremallera metálica se rascaba contra el túnel, por lo que Bucky se aseguró de sostenerse solo en sus palmas y en la punta de sus botas. Redujo su respiración y avanzó en silencio. Estaba casi en su destino. Solo había dos vueltas más...

Un juego de puertas dobles se separaron con un suave "swoosh". El personal de SHIELD entró al pasillo. Bucky mantuvo su posición. Las salidas de aire estaban espaciadas uniformemente en el fondo del conducto. Observó a los agentes uno por uno mientras pasaban por debajo de la pequeña abertura. 

—Capitán, debe unirse a nuestro equipo STRIKE. Se sentirá como en casa —dijo una voz grave. El corazón de Bucky se detuvo durante una milésima de segundo.

—Agradezco la oferta, Rumlow, pero paso —a través de la malla metálica, Bucky vislumbró el cabello rubio claro de Steve. Llevaba su atuendo exclusivo de Capitán América. El escudo de réplica recortado a su espalda.

¿Por qué estaba Steve aquí? Bucky apretó los dientes. Maldijo en silencio mientras el grupo hablaba a un metro de su escondite. Llamó una vez en los últimos dos días para hacerle saber a Steve que estaba vivo. Él le había preguntado dónde estaba, pero Bucky no se lo había dicho. Steve viajaba con un equipo de STRIKE. Por lo que parece, no había sido informado. SHIELD debió haberlo atraído a la sede con una excusa. Con la votación teniendo lugar pasado mañana, SHIELD necesitaba algo de seguridad adicional. El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial podría no tomar a Tony en serio, pero ni Fury ni Maria Hill eran del tipo que subestima a su enemigo. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que Tony se echara y tomara las cartas que le habían dado. Tenían razón al ser prudentes. Si no hubiera sido por las travesuras de Strange, Tony estaría aquí con él ahora mismo.

Bucky contuvo la respiración. Retiró su mirada del grupo, pero era demasiado tarde. Su mirada prolongada había desencadenado los sentidos intensificados del Súper Soldado. Steve se detuvo en seco. Se giró y observó el pasillo con una expresión cautelosa. No había nadie más que su equipo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, capitán? —preguntó Rumlow.

Steve mantuvo su postura. El pasillo estaba en silencio.

—No es nada —respondió Steve. Bucky escuchó los pasos desvanecerse en la distancia y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Siguió gateando, pero una fuerza aplastante golpeó su abdomen. La lámina de mental fue abollada por el golpe. Bucky gruñó cuando el dolor le atravesó el torso y se extendió por sus extremidades. Activó su brazo de metal y rasgó el conducto de aire, aterrizando en el pasillo de abajo.

Steve desabrochó su escudo. Había ordenado a los oficiales de STRIKE que procedieran sin él. Estaban corriendo hacia atrás. Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron cuando vio la cara del intruso. 

—¿Buck? ¿Qué estás...? —este le dio una patada a Steve con los oficiales de STRIKE detrás de él.

_«Lo siento»,_ Bucky se disculpó mentalmente. Corrió en dirección a la oficina de Fury. Él no había olvidado su misión. A pesar de que su tapadera había sido revelada, todavía era demasiado pronto para dejarlo.

—¡Da la alarma! —gritó Rumlow mientras alejaba a Steve de él.

—Alarma deshabilitada —dijo JARVIS.

Bajo la emoción de la persecución, un estallido de energía alimentó las extremidades de Bucky. Empujó a los agentes desprevenidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, pero no tenía intención de frenar. Él inclinó su brazo de metal frente a él y se estrelló contra la pared. El obstáculo frenó su impulso, pero la habitación del otro lado era larga y pudo recuperar su velocidad. Bucky se estrelló contra otra pared. A pesar del trato rudo, el brazo que Tony había construido permaneció indemne, el trabajo de pintura y todo.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Qué hacemos? —Bruce preguntó por el auricular.

—¿No tienes acaso...? —Bucky hizo una pausa mientras golpeaba a un agente de SHIELD en la cara. El hombre se estrelló contra un cubículo de la oficina, destrozándolo en el proceso—. ¿... tres doctorados o algo así? ¡Usalos, usa alguno de ellos!

—¡Son siete, pero ninguno de ellos implica estar en el lado equivocado de la ley! —gritó Bruce.

—Iniciando el procedimiento de encierro —dijo JARVIS. Las puertas de seguridad se cerraron sin las alarmas de advertencia. Las barreras de metal mantendrían a los agentes a raya. Bucky se mantuvo fiel a su ruta—. Puede que sea aconsejable salir rápidamente de las instalaciones de SHIELD, sargento Banes —advirtió JARVIS.

Bucky lo sabía, pero ya estaba cerca, muy cerca. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Fury y se encontró con una rodilla en su mandíbula. Bucky logró bloquear el asalto con ambas manos y se deslizó debajo de su atacante. La Viuda Negra aterrizó detrás de él. Sus Viuda Bites brillaban en la oficina no iluminada.

—Oye, soldado, ¿me has echado de menos? —saludó Romanov. Cuando Bucky no respondió, ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado—. Al menos podrías reconocerme, ¿no? —cargó contra Bucky. Intercambiaron golpes rápidos. La oficina de Fury estaba vacía. No había mucho que Bucky pudiera usar para debilitarla. Contrario a la creencia de Romanov, él la reconoció.

Es por eso que todavía estaba respirando.

Bucky atrapó el golpe de Romanov y la levantó por la parte delantera de su catsuit. Él la arrojó fuera de la habitación. Ella aterrizó sobre su espalda. Bucky usó el tiempo para derribar un estante en frente de la salida.

—No te muevas —dijo una voz detrás de él. Bucky se detuvo. Levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza y se giró lentamente. Clint Barton, uno de los mejores tiradores de SHIELD estaba en el centro de la habitación. Había una flecha en su arco. Bucky no era el único que había pensado en usar los respiraderos. Romanov siguió la ruta de Barton. Saltó del túnel de chapa y aterrizó al lado de Barton. Romanov flexionó los dedos de su mano derecha. Bucky podría haber aplastado su puño pero no lo hizo. Ahora pagaría el precio por salvar a su enemigo.

A pesar de su experiencia, tanto Barton como Romanov eran humanos no mejorados. Con un poco de maniobra, Bucky podría limpiar el piso con ellos, pero no tenía tiempo. Había escuadrones de agentes calientes tras su trasero. Tenía que conectar a JARVIS al mainframe de Fury pronto o no abandonaría el complejo esta noche.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo —para sorpresa de Bucky y Romanov, Barton cambió de objetivo. Dio un paso atrás y se distanció de Romanov para apuntarle su flecha al pecho de la espía—. No está aquí.

—¿Sabes lo que busco? —preguntó Bucky.

—Clint, ¿qué...? ¿qué estás haciendo? —Romanov parecía realmente conmocionada.

—Sígueme o nunca lo encontrarás —le dijo Barton a Bucky—. Lo siento Tasha, órdenes del jefe. Tú sabes cómo es.

—Fury me asignó guardar esta habitación a toda costa —Romanov movió su mano.

—Nah —Barton reprendió. Él apretó la cuerda del arco—. Eras solo una distracción. Tenemos infiltrados entre nosotros. No quiero lastimarte, pero haré lo que me digan.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Bucky—. ¿Dónde está la lista?

La mirada de Barton se dirigió a Bucky, luego a Romanov.

—Nos iremos ahora. Tú quédate quieta.

—Sabes que eso no va a suceder —dijo Bucky. Un fuerte estampido sacudió la puerta con barricadas. Otro golpe le siguió al anterior. El estante se movió por la fuerza. Con un golpe más, la puerta se abrió de repente. El Capitán América entró al cuarto con su escudo levantado, Rumlow y los oficiales de STRIKE lo seguían de cerca.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó Bucky.

—¿Es este un código verde? ¿Necesitas que vaya hasta ahí? —preguntó Bruce. Él había estado observando la situación, que se estaba deteriorando con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Todavía no! —Bucky se enfrentó a Rumlow en combate. No quería mutilar a Steve o Romanov, pero no tenía problemas con Rumlow. Golpeó su puño de metal sobre el escudo balístico del hombre, obligándolo a retroceder.

—Tasha —dijo Clint a la conflictiva Viuda Negra—, ¡podríamos necesitar algo de ayuda por aquí! —aflojó su agarre en la cuerda del arco. La flecha se disparó a través del caos y dio al recién llegado directo en el pecho. Por suerte para el oficial STRIKE, la flecha no fue diseñada para penetrar profundamente en la carne. Tras el contacto, la flecha dispersó una toxina no letal en el torrente sanguíneo e inmovilizó el objetivo.

Romanov cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja.

—Clint, te juro que si me estás tomando el pelo, te mataré yo misma —rodeó sus piernas alrededor del cuello de un oficial de STRIKE y golpeó su cabeza hasta que se desmayó.

En el lado opuesto de la sala, Rumlow abandonó su escudo.

—Vamos a atraparlo —le dijo Rumlow a Bucky mientras retiraba una pistola Taser de su cinturón—, y después de eso, nos aseguraremos de que se mantenga a raya —Bucky frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Rumlow. El hombre podría haber querido decir que eran agentes de SHIELD; Bucky había escapado de su custodia antes, pero el veneno detrás de él no sonaba bien.

—Brock Rumlow: Comandante de STRIKE no mejorado, combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo experto. Según la base de datos, él es un agente encubierto de Hydra —informó JARVIS. Eso tiene mucho más sentido. La mirada de Bucky se endureció. Esquivó la varilla de Taser y le dio un codazo a Rumlow en la garganta. Si Bucky tuvo pensando herirlo antes, ahora iba a matarlo.

—¡Buck...! ¡Para...! —Steve gritó de confusión en cuanto a las tres personas de su confianza en la sala se unieron para pelear en contra de su equipo de patrulla—. ¿Qué está pasando? —Steve instintivamente protegió a Bucky de la bala de un oficial de STRIKE.

—Larga historia, pero él es un topo de Hydra —escupió Bucky. Los engranajes en su brazo de metal giraban. Rumlow se agachó. Su cabello pinchado rozó el puño de Bucky mientras se elevaba por encima de su cabeza. Este atravesó la pared reforzada estructuralmente y gruñó cuando falló el golpe. Retractó de su brazo y tomó un trozo más grande de la pared con él.

—Cap... ¡él está mintiendo! Hydra lo reprogramó. ¡Se han infiltrado en la instalación! —Rumlow agitó su caña Taser en un patrón entrecruzado. Él evitó los ataques de Bucky.

—Bastardo... —la electricidad de la varilla Taser crepitó. Bucky respiró profundamente. Era hora de poner el brazo de Tony a prueba. Se encontró con la varilla Taser y la rompió. La oleada de electricidad ennegreció su brazo, pero el brazo dispersó la descarga eléctrica sobre su superficie. Bucky solo sintió una pequeña picadura.

—¡Cap! Ayúdame a llevarlo... —un escudo se estrelló contra el costado de Rumlow. El golpe lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Él se estrelló contra la ventana. Bucky corrió hasta el borde del balcón del piso y miró hacia abajo. La oficina de Fury estaba en el segundo piso y había arbustos debajo. Rumlow vivirá.

Lamentablemente.

Barton y Romanov inhabilitaron a los oficiales restantes de STRIKE con la ayuda de Steve. La instalación estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Estaban en el corazón de SHIELD. A pesar de la intervención de JARVIS, la seguridad ya debió haberlos rodeado.

—¿Estaremos bien? —preguntó Bruce. Había atenuado el pánico en su voz. Estaba viendo a Barton a través de la transmisión de Bucky—. Si realmente está aquí por orden de Fury...

—Sí... estaremos bien —Bucky enchufó a JARVIS en la computadora portátil de Fury. Para su predicción, el servidor había sido limpiado.

—No pierdas tu tiempo. Está aquí —Barton dejó su arco. Le ofreció a Bucky un disco duro.

Bucky miró sospechosamente la mano extendida, pero aceptó el artículo.

—¿Por qué?

—El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial es una molestia para todos, no solo para ti y para Stark. Además, si Stark está acorralado en una esquina... —Barton dejó que su frase se detuviera. Todos sabían a qué se refería—. Es como si olvidaran que tiene un ejército. Entre los Vengadores y el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial, el director ha hecho su elección.

Bucky arrugó la nariz molesto. Fury, ese astuto hijo de puta. Jugar como doble agente estaba codificado en su ADN. El CSM supervisaba las operaciones de SHIELD, por lo que Fury no podía contradecir una orden directa, no obstante, después de haber llevado a cabo sus órdenes este se convirtió en una especie de agente libre al servicio de todo el mundo.

El plan de la CSM estaba condenado al fracaso. La suerte había sido echada; Los Vengadores miraban a Tony en busca de una guía. Si el CSM los calificaba para el papel de una división militar glorificada, Los Vengadores tomarían represalias o, peor aún, se desintegrarían. SHIELD había malinterpretado a Tony antes, pero tenían una cosa en claro: Tony nunca cederá. Los del CSM eran tontos al pensar que podían controlar a un Stark. Obligado a trabajar para personas a las que odiaba, Tony se convertiría en una bomba de relojería. Sin fin de mundo para distraerlo, Tony se hundiría profundamente en la oscuridad y esperaría el momento más oportuno para atacar. Cada movimiento que hiciera en nombre del CSM sería un segundo perdido en el cronómetro y, cuando la bomba detonara, SHIELD también se incendiaría.

Si el enfrentamiento entre ellos era inevitable, entonces, en lugar de esperar a que se acumulara el daño colateral, era más eficiente ayudar al bando elegido a ganar la guerra antes de que comenzara. Fury eligió a Los Vengadores sobre sus propósitos superiores y Bucky no sabía si llamarlo loco o aplaudir su claridad mental.

La habitación se detuvo. Barton, Romanov y Steve estaban esperando su respuesta. Bucky miró el disco duro en su mano. Tendría que conseguir que Tony confirmara su autenticidad, pero por el momento, su trabajo estaba hecho.

 

**_\----------_ **

 

Stephen y Tony fueron recibidos por una devastación generalizada. La calle estaba en ruinas. Los civiles gritaban cuando pasaban junto a ellos, horror grabado en sus rostros. Los letreros de neón parpadeaban sobre el caos. El aroma de la comida de la calle fue dominado por el olor a polvo y fugas de gas. Una explosión encendió un restaurante al final de la cuadra. Las calles de Hong Kong estaban llenas durante la noche. La explosión hubiera matado a docenas de personas.

—JARVIS, envía a los Legionarios restantes, alerta a las autoridades, evacua el distrito —dijo Tony, pero Stephen sabía que era demasiado tarde. Un vórtice de energía cósmica ocupaba el bloque donde debería haber estado el Santuario de Hong Kong. Se estaba expandiendo por segundo y consumía todo lo que tocaba. Destellos misteriosos de verde y púrpura se entrelazan con una vasta extensión de azul: La Dimensión Oscura.

Kaecilius se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa triunfante. Dos fanáticos lo flanqueaban a ambos lados.

—Cariño, si tienes ideas brillantes, ahora es el momento de decirlas —dijo Tony mientras levantaba sus propulsores. De acuerdo con el HUD de Stephen, Tony tenía el objetivo de bloquear a Kaecilius, pero estaba mirando el creciente vórtice detrás de ellos.

Una idea vino a Stephen. No había tenido mucho tiempo para practicar y era arriesgado lanzar un hechizo de tal magnitud, pero el destino del mundo estaba en juego. 

—Sí, mantenlos ocupados —Stephen cruzó las manos frente a su pecho. El Ojo de Agamotto se abrió de par en par. Su iris emitió un cálido resplandor verde.

—No —Kaecilius vio el Ojo y corrió hacia Stephen. Tony disparó sus propulsores. La explosión golpeó a Kaecilius en el pecho y lo arrojó sobre una pila de escombros.

—Tanto como vuelvas a mirar en su dirección otra vez y te convertiré en pulpo —Tony le advirtió a Kaecilius. Stephen arrastró su mano izquierda sobre su antebrazo derecho. Aparecieron las bandas familiares del tiempo. Con todas sus fuerzas, Stephen ordenó que el Ojo retrocediera. La forma extendida de Kaecilius se levantó del suelo. El estallido repulsor gastado se reestructuró en su pecho y luego regresó a los guanteletes de Tony. Stephen rompió a Tony del ciclo de tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Tony tartamudeó. Observó a los fanáticos retroceder en la distancia. El fuego de la explosión se contuvo y luego se apagó como si hubieran sido succionados al vacío. Los carteles de neón caídos se vuelven a conectar a sus publicaciones. Edificios desmoronados fueron reconstruidos a la vez.

—¡El hechizo está funcionando! —gritó Stephen por encima del ruido de los edificios en movimiento. El Ojo había reunido suficiente impulso para sostener el hechizo sin la participación de Stephen. Fue derribado por un bombero huyendo de la persona que estaba tratando de salvar.

—¡Cuidado! —Tony voló al lado de Stephen y lo ayudó a levantarse. Esquivaron a otro grupo de peatones—. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero la magia es útil.

—El Ojo de Agamotto rebobinará el tiempo hasta minutos antes del ataque. Con el Santuario de Hong Kong aún en pie, la barrera de la Tierra será restaurada. Tenemos que defender el lugar sagrado contra Kaecilius —otra pila de escombros se levantó de las calles. Revelaba a un hombre empalado por una barra de acero—. ¡Wong! —Stephen corrió hacia su compañero hechicero. Wong había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero a medida que el hechizo continuaba, la vida volvió a sus ojos. Stephen esperó a que Wong estuviera de pie otra vez para liberarlo de la influencia del Ojo—. Sí, rompiendo las leyes de la naturaleza. Lo sé —dijo Stephen mientras Wong miraba el brillante Ojo de Agamotto.

—Bueno, no pares ahora —dijo Wong.

—Atención —advirtió Stephen. Kaecilius y los fanáticos aparecieron a la vista. Ya no fueron afectados por el Ojo. Su conexión con la Dimensión Oscura debió haber debilitado su apego a la realidad.

La esquina de los ojos de Tony se crispó.

—Eso es, no tengo paciencia. JARVIS, analiza sus patrones de lucha, termínalos con extrema discreción —Mark 50 cargó contra los fanáticos en una ráfaga de rojo y oro. Los fanáticos manejaban sus fragmentos espaciales con precisión. Tony detuvo sus golpes con una mayor precisión hasta que fue capaz de contrarrestarlos a todos juntos. Arremetió a uno de los fanáticos por el estómago y arrojó a otro a un edificio derrumbado. Los trozos de hormigón se rematerializaron en una pared, atrapando al fanático dentro.

Stephen y Wong intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Dónde estuvo él todo este tiempo? —Wong bajó su maza.

—No preguntes —Stephen revisó el Ojo. Fuera lo que fuese este artefacto, era el más poderoso que Stephen sabía que existía. Tenía la fugaz sospecha de que si hubiera sido un hechicero más experimentado, podría usarlo para afectar un área más amplia. Quizás incluso controle el continuo espacio-temporal a escala global.

Cuando Tony luchó contra los fanáticos, el Santuario de Hong Kong recuperó sus propiedades místicas perdidas. El vórtice de Dimensión Oscura se redujo a un cuarto de su tamaño original. 

—¡No! —gritó Kaecilius. Corrió hacia Stephen en un último intento para interrumpir el hechizo. Una pieza de metal atrapó los tobillos de Kaecilius y él cayó al suelo.

—Quédate abajo —dijo Tony mientras se retraía su casco. Disparó otra restricción sobre cada una de las muñecas de Kaecilius. Las esposas magnéticas se unieron y bloquearon las manos de Kaecilius en su lugar. Stephen y Wong se unieron a Tony. Los tres vieron cómo el Santuario de Hong Kong restauraba ladrillo por ladrillo.

Stephen entrecerró los ojos. Algo no se sentía bien. Esto fue muy simple. Si la amenaza de la Dimensión Oscura pudiera contenerse tan fácilmente, ¿por qué El Ancestral no se lo había dicho? Su mentor no podía ver más allá de su muerte, pero Stephen no creía que el destino fuera tan amable.

Kaecilius se rió. La risa eufórica desvió la atención de Stephen del lugar sagrado.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Kaecilius a Stephen. Sus ojos estaban llenos de locura—. Eres un desalmado, doctor, un cobarde. Pensé que lo entenderías, pero estás tan ciego como el resto de ellos. No puedes luchar contra lo inevitable. Le he fallado, pero habrá otros, otros iluminados para seguir el mismo camino, otros destinados al éxito.

—Oye, apúrate —advirtió Tony.

—¿No es hermoso...? —Kaecilius miró la Dimensión Oscura con nostalgia—. ¿... un lugar más allá del tiempo? Mientras el tiempo todavía plague este mundo, otros se unirán a nuestra cruzada. Y tú, el tonto que se interpuso en nuestro camino... un día perderás todo lo que siempre has amado y todo será tu culpa.

—Dije, apúrate —Tony levantó sus repulsores.

—¿Crees que esto es la victoria? Hoy, mañana y cada día después... Nunca estarás listo. ¡Morirás en agonía, sabiendo que tuviste la oportunidad de salvarlos, pero lo dejaste escapar de tu alcance!

Tony levantó a Kaecilius por el cuello de su túnica. Golpeó al hombre canoso en la cara y lo noqueó.

—No lo escuches —Tony le dijo a Stephen. Él inspeccionó las calles. El Ojo había invertido diligentemente la destrucción—. Vámonos nuevamente. Los Legionarios estarán aquí pronto. Deberíamos recoger a Barnes en el camino, ojalá siga pateando traseros, y luego pedir un poco para llevar. Me muero de hambre —Tony arrojó el cuerpo de Kaecilius sobre su hombro. Dibujó un círculo en el aire, haciendo un gesto a Stephen para que se los llevara de vuelta, pero Stephen se quedó completamente quieto.

Kaecilius tenía razón.

Hoy, mañana y cada día después, nunca estarían a salvo. De todos los planetas capaces de sostener la vida, Dormammu ansiaba sobre todo la Tierra. Podrían haberlo detenido esta vez, pero ¿a qué precio? La Tierra había perdido su Hechicero Supremo. Con Mordo fuera, Daniel Drumm muerto, Sol Rama gravemente herido y Minoru desaparecido, ¿quién quedaba para protegerlos de la oscuridad?

Cuando Dormammu inevitablemente regresara, ¿podrían vencerlo de nuevo?

Stephen miró a Tony y luego se volvió hacia la puerta de la Dimensión Oscura. Compartimentó su mente, una página que sacó del libro de Tony, y consideró las posibilidades.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, es una idea terrible... —Tony soltó a Kaecilius. Dio un paso adelante y extendió una mano hacia Stephen, pero Stephen se fue sin decir palabra. Finalmente descubrió lo que se supone que debía hacer. Stephen voló en línea recta hacia el vórtice cósmico—. ¡Stephen Strange! ¡Detente! —Tony lo persiguió. La ciudad se encogió detrás de ellos. Los propulsores de Tony se quemaron con la fuerza máxima. Alcanzó a Stephen e intentó agarrarse a la capa. En su prisa, Tony había olvidado cerrar su casco. La expresión de su rostro era de pánico absoluto.

Stephen evitó a Tony. Él levantó su mano anillada. Apareció un círculo de color ámbar.

—Tony, lo siento —con esas palabras, Stephen empujó el portal hacia Tony. El Mark 50 desapareció del cielo. Tony fue transportado de vuelta al nivel de la calle y apenas logró detenerse para no chocar contra una tienda. Levantó la vista y vio la forma encogida de Stephen. Disparó de nuevo, pero ahora estaba demasiado lejos.

—Stephen, vuelve, ¡hablemos de esto!

—Lo siento... no puedo arriesgarme —Stephen escuchó la desesperación en la voz de Tony. Ignoró el dolor rasgándole el pecho y siguió adelante. Él cruzó el umbral. La Dimensión Oscura lo consumió.

—Stephen- _KKTTCHH..._

—Hemos perdido señal, doc —dijo VIERNES. La entrada se cerró detrás de él.

Stephen se revolvió en el vacío y se dio un tiempo para adaptarse.

—Solo somos tú y yo ahora, mi querida niña —Stephen miró las bandas de tiempo en su antebrazo. Viajó a través de la Dimensión Oscura. Los mundos conquistados estaban ensartados como cuentas en un collar. Flotaban en desorden. La vida había sido drenada de ellos. Los planetas una vez vibrantes ahora no eran más que eriales estériles.

Stephen aterrizó en uno de los planetas más cercanos. Su corazón latía tan violentamente, que amenazaba con quemarse dentro de su caja torácica. Él sabía lo que venía. Algo cambió detrás de él. Stephen se volvió y vio una masa ondulante de energía cruda. Había tratado de imaginar cómo sería una entidad cósmica, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para esto. Los ojos de Dormammu eran dos grupos de nubes interestelares. Los estrechó contra el pequeño mortal que se atrevió a invadir su territorio.

Stephen tomó una respiración profunda. Pensó en Tony.

—Dormammu... ¡he venido a negociar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Trivia # 3: en   
> lugar de morir sin rumbo fijo, Stephen usó su tiempo en la Dimensión Oscura para practicar las Artes Místicas. Esto explica su nivel de competencia durante Thor: Ragnarok. Felicitaciones a ti, Stephen, por ser el rey de la multitarea."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Amo la escena de Stephen y Dormammu xD
> 
> Es que es tan no sé qué. n.n
> 
> En fin... Por favor, en serio, no hagan spoilers. Si bien ya no me puedo dar a la tarea de responder a todos sus comentarios porque ya son demasiados, leo todo lo que escriben. No hagan spoilers, piensen que hay personas que no han leído la historia aún.  
> No es agradable encontrase con esta clase de comentarios en los que perjudican a los demás y me perjudican a mí también. Por favor, tratemos de ser buena gente.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	37. CAPÍTULO 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Advertencia: este capítulo contiene spoilers de Avengers: Infinity War."

—Dormammu... ¡he venido a negociar!

—Señal de socorro en cola a las 6:59 pm, hora del este.

—¡Has venido... a morir! Tu mundo es ahora mi mundo... como todos los mundos —las palabras de Dormammu palpitaban en la amalgama de realidades. Un rayo de energía cósmica destruyó a Stephen. Sus pulmones se marchitaron bajo el calor. Su forma corpórea se convirtió en cenizas.

 

**_~~~_ **

 

—Dormammu... ¡he venido a negociar!

—Señal de socorro en cola a las 6:59 pm, hora del este.

—¡Has venido... a morir! Tu mundo es ahora mi... ¿Qué es esto... ilusión? —el gobernante de la Dimensión Oscura examinó su reino.

Stephen sonrió.

—No. Esto es real.

—Bien —dijo Dormammu. Un fragmento espacial perforó el corazón de Stephen.

 

**_~~~_ **

 

—Dormammu... ¡he venido a negociar!

—Señal de socorro en cola a las 6:59 pm, hora del este.

—¡Has...! ¿Qué está pasando? —Dormammu jadeó.

—Justo cuando le diste poder a Kaecilius desde tu dimensión, traje un poco de poder del mío —Stephen levantó su brazo. Las bandas de continuidad giraban alrededor de su antebrazo—. Este es el momento. Tiempo interminable en bucle.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves...!? —bramó Dormammu. Alzó su puño y lo derribó sobre Stephen.

 

_**~~~** _

 

—Dormammu... ¡he venido a negociar!

—Señal de socorro en cola a las 6:59 pm, hora del este.

—¡No puedes hacer esto para siempre! —siseó Dormammu.

—En realidad, puedo —Stephen se encontró con la mirada de la entidad primordial—. Así son las cosas ahora. Tú y yo, atrapados en este momento, sin fin.

—¡Entonces pasarás la eternidad muriendo!

—Sí, pero todos en la Tierra vivirán —Stephen entrecerró los ojos. Tantas vidas dependían de él. Él no podía darse el lujo de retirarse. Ni siquiera dar un solo paso atrás.

—Pero sufrirás.

—El dolor es un viejo amigo.

 

**_~~~_ **

 

—Dormammu...

—Dormammu...

—Dormammu...

 

**_~~~_ **

 

—¡He venido...!

—¡He venido...!

—¡He venido...!

 

_**~~~** _

 

—...¡a negociar!

—...¡a negociar!

—...¡a negociar!

 

**_\----------_ **

 

Stephen se despertó en un mar de niebla. La niebla blanca empañó su visión. Su cabeza daba vueltas; morir repetidamente le hacía eso a una persona. Stephen trató de orientarse, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un interminable lapso de nada.

_«¿Qué... pasó?»_ Stephen recordó el giro de los acontecimientos. Dormammu había aceptado sus términos para escapar de las manos del tiempo. El gobernante de la Dimensión Oscura terminó con su asalto a la Tierra. ¿Cuántos intentos hizo Stephen para lograr eso? Había dejado de contar después de los cien. Su cabeza, sus extremidades, sus órganos... Cada último pedazo de él había sido desgarrado, molido y reducido a polvo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, él estaba bien. Todavía existía. Stephen había ido cara a cara con el conquistador cósmico y había ganado.

Las vidas se mezclaron en una cascada de colores retorcidos. Stephen estaría enfermo. Se inclinó y se tiró al suelo. Fue cuando no salió nada que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuerpo físico. No recordaba haber entrado en el plano astral, pero aceptó los fragmentos de información tal como se los presentaban. Stephen se mantuvo en posición fetal y deseó que su desprendimiento de estómago se comportara.

Estos fueron tiempos difíciles, pero él lo había hecho. La Tierra estaba a salvo. Dormammu había prometido no volver nunca más. Podría volver con Tony ahora. La idea de estar con Tony trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Stephen. Este estaría tan enojado. Bien, ahora más enojado por haber ignorado las objeciones del millonario al convertirse en un superhéroe advenedizo. Se había inmerso en una entrada interdimensional sin respaldo alguno, para luego literalmente matarse cientos de veces. Stephen regresaría a la Tierra, tomaría a Tony en sus brazos y le pediría perdón. El hombre más pequeño le haría una muy buena escena. Haría muchas demandas atrevidas, las que Stephen satisfaría con todo gusto.

Impulsado por su objetivo, convocó al resto de sus fuerzas y se enderezó. Él observó su peculiar entorno. Ahora que la niebla se había disipado, se le revelaron nuevas características del paisaje. El suelo estaba cubierto por una serie de remolinos. Sin un final en el horizonte, estos extraños estanques de líquido dominaban el plano de la existencia, con eventos de mundos diferentes recreados dentro de ellos. Las escenas no duraban mucho; algunos eran eventos mundanos, mientras que otros mostraron batallas épicas de guerra y derramamiento de sangre. Contaban cuentos antiguos y nuevos. Stephen levantó el Ojo de Agamotto. Se iluminaba brillantemente en el mundo brumoso.

Stephen estaba empezando a comprenderlo todo ahora. Él estaba presenciando el tiempo... tiempo interminable e ilimitado. Tal vez su mala conducta con el Ojo causó más reacción de la que él esperaba. Wong le había advertido que no violara las leyes de la naturaleza. Sabía que habría que pagar un alto precio, pero no había soportado cientos de muertes para nunca volver a ver a sus seres queridos. Iba a encontrar un camino de regreso a casa, los tecnicismos se irían al diablo.

Hubo movimiento a su izquierda. Stephen se quedó boquiabierto ante la vista. No podía ser, de pie a treinta, tal vez a treinta y cinco pies de distancia era una figura vestida de amarillo. Ella bajó su capucha; la cara que reveló sonrió a Stephen con ojos amables. La había visto por última vez hacía menos de un día, pero sin su guía, esas horas habían parecido largas y llenas de incertidumbre. Stephen se le acercó. Dio algunos torpes pasos. Una vez que su mente procesó lo que él presenció, corrió hacia ella. La sonrisa de El Ancestral era sinónimo de afecto y tristeza. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Stephen se acercó, luego se giró y se alejó.

Este se paró donde había estado su mentor y la buscó. ¿Dónde se había ido? ¿Ella no lo había reconocido? La escena que se desarrollaba debajo de él llamó su atención. Este remolino era grande, su aura oscura y aprehensión. Stephen luchó por observar a través de la oscuridad, aunque cuanto más miraba, menos distorsionada se volvía la imagen. Él tomó aliento. En el negro y burbujeante desastre, estaba Tony.

Tony parecía estar en una especie de búnker. Había otros dos presentes. ¿Eran Steve Rogers y James Barnes? Stephen se arrodilló sobre el remolino. Una fuerza lo repelió de eso. Dentro, Tony peleaba una batalla perdida contra sus compañeros Vengadores. ¿Hubo una reacción negativa desde que Stephen estuvo fuera? La cara de Stephen se arrugó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Tony? ¿Por qué no estaba usando ninguno de sus láseres? El Mark 50 parecía diferente de lo que Stephen recordaba. ¿Dónde estaban las runas protectoras del traje?

Trabajando en equipo, los súper soldados dominaron a Tony. Rogers golpeó su escudo contra el casco de este hasta que se rompió. Arrancó el metal hecho jirones de la cara de Tony y levantó su escudo al aire: ¡iba a matarlo!

—¡No! —Stephen se inclinó. El Ojo de Agamotto tocó el remolino y la fuerza que separaba los dos mundos desapareció. Stephen cayó en el líquido. Era espeso y fangoso contra su cara. Stephen siguió cayendo. Él penetró la capa pegajosa y aterrizó a tiempo para escuchar un crujido nauseabundo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó demasiado rápido para que Stephen lo comprendiera. Rogers abandonó su escudo. Los súper soldados se marcharon juntos. Tony se quedó solo en el búnker. Stephen se apresuró. Trató de ayudar a Tony a sentarse, pero sus manos atravesaban todo lo que tocaba. Él todavía estaba en su forma astral.

Tony trató de volver a ponerse de pie. El metal del reactor Arc dividido atravesó su pecho. Tony tosió. El rojo salpicó en el concreto. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Tony colapsó. En su traje con discapacidad, Tony miró la nieve que caía con un aire de resignación. En un arrebato de pánico, Stephen buscó ayuda en el búnker, pero estaban solos. Los motores rugieron en la distancia; Rogers y Barnes ascendían en un Quinjet.

El peso de la situación finalmente se hizo presente. Los súper soldados se habían unido a Tony, habían desactivado su traje y luego lo habían dejado atrás con lesiones que ponían en peligro su vida. Stephen nunca había confiado en ninguno de ellos, pero tenía fe en que harían lo correcto. Su fe estaba claramente fuera de lugar. Tony necesitaba desesperadamente atención médica. Necesitaba sacarlo de allí, pero para hacerlo, Stephen tenía que encontrar primero su cuerpo físico. Buscó en las instalaciones de nuevo. Después de recorrer el búnker en vano, Stephen volvió al punto donde comenzó. Se congeló unos pasos antes que el hombre en el suelo.

La temperatura era bajo cero, pero no escapaba vapor de las fosas nasales de Tony. Unos copos de nieve cubrieron sus largas pestañas. Parecía sereno, como si por fin disfrutara de la paz.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No me hagas esto! —Stephen se adelantó—. Tú sobreviviste a Afganistán; sobreviviste luchando contra dioses y extraterrestres. Puedes sobrevivir esto... Vamos Tony, el mundo te necesita. Yo te necesito... —Stephen intentó sostenerlo en sus brazos, pero la forma tangible de Tony se le escapó entre sus dedos.

—No me hagas esto —Stephen no pudo evitar el temblor en su voz. Cuando la Dimensión Oscura se lo tragó entera, cuando Dormammu lo había ejecutado una y otra y otra vez, durante el interminable sufrimiento había pensado en Tony. El color de los ojos de Tony bajo el sol. Las bromas juguetonas y los ingeniosos comentarios de Tony. La forma en que la cara de Tony se iluminaba cuando veía a Stephen. El sonido de la voz de Tony cuando llamaba a Stephen su persona favorita en el mundo... Esto no podría estar sucediendo. Tony era el mejor de ellos. Él era un sobreviviente.

—Por favor —la única voz de Stephen se hizo eco en el vacío—. Por favor respóndeme...

 

_**\----------** _

 

Stephen se sentó en el búnker y vio cómo el color desaparecía de las mejillas de Tony. El impostor fantasmal era una pobre imitación del hombre que amaba. La nieve caía del cielo. El día se convirtió en noche y la noche se convirtió en día. Los motores de otro Quinjet perturbaron la paz.

Un ser rojo flotaba a la vista. Fuera lo que fuese, no pertenecía a la Tierra. Stephen se arrojó al intruso. Quería desesperadamente proteger lo poco que le quedaba de Tony, pero su puño no tocó nada. El intruso comprobó el pulso de Tony. Cuando no sintió nada, documentó la escena del crimen. El ser levantó a Tony del suelo helado, algo que Stephen habría dado cualquier cosa por hacer. Gritó obscenidades mientras llevaba a Tony al Quinjet. Solo se calmó cuando la voz de VIERNES sonó a través de los comunicadores.

Transportaron a Tony de regreso a Nueva York, donde se llevó a cabo un funeral privado. Solo a una pequeña multitud se le permitió asistir. Pepper, Rhodes, Happy y Vision, el androide, como Stephen aprendió, tuvieron un momento para despedirse. El niño representado por un símbolo de araña en los archivos de Tony había crecido. No pudo terminar su discurso. Corrió desde el estrado con la cara húmeda, presumiblemente para llorar donde nadie podía verlo.

Pusieron a Tony en un ataúd de rosas blancas. Su rostro había sido limpiado, los cortes y hematomas cubiertos por el maquillaje. Rhodes había envejecido una década desde que Stephen lo vio por última vez en la Torre Stark. Él estaba en una silla de ruedas. El coronel cerró la tapa del ataúd. Con la ayuda de otros cuatro hombres, marcharon con el ataúd de Tony sobre sus espaldas fuera de la capilla. Bajaron a Tony al suelo y, con una pala de tierra a la vez, lo enterraron junto a sus padres.

Stephen permaneció silencioso durante la ceremonia. Nada se sentía real. Su corazón le gritaba que rechazara lo que había visto, porque si aceptaba esto como una realidad, entonces...

Stephen siguió a la multitud de vuelta a la capilla, donde se consolaron y se unieron por su dolor compartido. Pero eventualmente, el sol se hundió debajo del horizonte. Los dolientes se marcharon y Stephen se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Él flotó hacia la parte posterior de la capilla. Nadie había quitado las decoraciones. Una foto en blanco y negro de Tony sonreía a Stephen desde detrás de un ataúd vacío.

—¿Tony? —llamó Stephen. Su pregunta se perdió en el sofocante silencio.

Luego, la verdad golpeó a Stephen. Él nunca volvería a ver a Tony.

Stephen se dobló encima de la plataforma. Sus sollozos sonaron más como gritos apagados. Lloró todas las lágrimas que le quedaban por derramar. Delirante de dolor y fatiga, Stephen se preguntó si todo era un sueño terrible. Quizás este era uno de los trucos de Dormammu. Todavía estaba atrapado en la Dimensión Oscura y Tony todavía estaba a salvo en Hong Kong. Stephen esperó. Tal vez Tony saltaría detrás de él, le anunciaría que había obtenido lo que se merecía y los dos se sacudirían el polvo y se besarían... Después, solo se irían a casa.

Stephen levantó la vista. En la foto, la sonrisa de Tony era tan impresionante como la que él había dedicado a la memoria. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba de Tony ahora: recuerdos. Stephen recordó los días que pasó dando vueltas por las ramas, queriendo que Tony diera el primer paso. Recordó los días que pasó chasqueando a Tony después de la primera vez que perdió las manos. Recordó los días que pasó siendo demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba enamorado de él. Todo ese tiempo perdido...

Algo había llegado a su pecho, le había arrancado el corazón y lo había reemplazado con plomo. Stephen se quedó al lado de Tony hasta que su foto fue reemplazada. Un extraña entumecimiento era irradiado desde el lugar donde solía sentir alegría. Eso era lo que era. Muerte: el gran final.

Stephen no pudo soportarlo más. Salió del cementerio para nunca regresar. Ojalá jamás hubiera ido a la Dimensión Oscura, aunque el arrepentimiento fue la iluminación que llegó demasiado tarde. Él podría haberse quedado. Él podría haberlo protegido. Él podría haber hecho más. ¿Por qué no hizo más?

Veinticuatro horas después del funeral, lo que sucedió en Siberia fue lanzado al resto del mundo. _**La muerte de Iron Man. La Guerra Civil de los Vengadores. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia reafirmados.**_ Los titulares ardieron en la mente de Stephen. No había escapatoria, así que aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre los años que se había perdido.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo se aceleró. Stephen deambuló por las calles de Nueva York, vacío y sin propósito. Se dirigió a su apartamento y encontró una copia idéntica de sí mismo. Sabía que habría consecuencias por haber manipulado el tiempo y parecía que, como resultado, su proyección astral había viajado cuatro años en el futuro. Por razones desconocidas, el Stephen Strange de la actualidad todavía era un neurocirujano. Él nunca había conocido a Tony.

Stephen se vio soportar la pérdida de sus manos otra vez, pero esta vez no fue tan fácil. Sin nadie en quien apoyarse, su mente se deterioró con cada procedimiento experimental fallido. Christine lo amaba, pero ella no logró atrapar del todo su atención. La desesperación consumió a Stephen. Vendió todas sus posesiones y compró un boleto a Nepal.

En el otro lado de la ciudad de Nueva York, Stark Industries se vino abajo. Pepper hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no hubo forma de salvar la situación. Su luz guía ya no estaba. No había una Legión de Hierro y con la disolución de los Vengadores, el mundo luchaba por defenderse solo de las amenazas sobrenaturales. El proyecto que Tony había guardado incluso con Stephen, el que conectaría todos los satélites que había disparado a la órbita baja, nunca llegó a buen término. Un día, otro artilugio alienígena apareció en el cielo: la segunda invasión.

Stephen no pudo reunir la fuerza para luchar. Observó cómo los alienígenas conquistaban la Tierra, liderados por el loco tirano que Tony había previsto. Lo que quedaba de los Vengadores se reunió. El Stephen Strange de la actualidad abrió el Ojo de Agamotto. Se refirió a este como la Gema del Tiempo. Stephen sonrió amargamente. Tiempo... ¿cómo pudo haberlo perdido? La Gema del Infinito que él y Tony buscaban había estado allí todo ese tiempo, justo debajo de sus narices.

La contraparte de Stephen activó el Ojo. Él vio todas las posibilidades del próximo conflicto. No había forma de tener éxito, ni un solo camino los llevaba a la victoria, pero Stephen no era del tipo del que se rendía en ninguna línea de tiempo. Lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez, en lugar de viajar hacia el futuro, viajó al pasado. ¿Dónde había salido mal? ¿Hubo algo que podrían haber hecho de manera diferente para darles una oportunidad? Pasó horas dentro del hechizo y encontró la respuesta al romper el alba.

Él y Vision visitaron un lugar que Stephen había evitado todos estos años: el cementerio privado en el que Tony había sido enterrado. Los observó desenterrar el ataúd con los puños apretados. Cada pala era un recordatorio cruel y vívido de lo que había pasado. Ellos abrieron la tapa. Stephen cerró los ojos al ver los huesos dentro. Con el poder combinado de la Gema del Tiempo y de la Mente, resucitaron a Tony y lo enviaron de regreso en el tiempo. Tony mantendría todos sus recuerdos de los años futuros, pero no tendría ni idea de cómo ni por qué.

La contraparte de Stephen se derrumbó después de que la hazaña estuvo terminada. Había agotado su fuerza de vida para alimentar el hechizo. La piel carmesí de Vision se desvaneció a un rosa pálido. Los hijos de Thanos llegaron para encontrar a los Guardianes de la Gema asesinados o lisiados. Recuperaron la Gema del Tiempo del cadáver de Stephen y sacaron la de la Mente de la cabeza de Vision. El Titán Loco había reunido las Gemas del Infinito. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la mitad del universo se convirtió en cenizas.

La forma astral de Stephen comenzó a desintegrarse. No sintió miedo, solo euforia. Él estaba tan cansado. Este mundo estaba condenado, pero el mundo al que Tony fue enviado, el mundo del que vino, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

_«Stephen...»_ En la distancia, una voz amortiguada lo llamaba. Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, años, mundos, incluso vidas separadas. Cerró los ojos. A su alrededor, la gente huía y las ciudades se derrumbaban. La tierra estaba teñida de rojo por la luz de un sol moribundo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba recostado sobre su espalda. El Santuario de Hong Kong permanecía intacto en su visión periférica. Un grupos de chinos estaban sacando fotos.

Tony se arrodilló sobre él, la placa frontal se abrió. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus rasgos. Stephen extendió la mano y Tony tomó su mano en el aire, una extraña representación de lo que había presenciado en Siberia, solo que los actores habían cambiado de papeles y él, por fin, había regresado a su cuerpo.

Tony estaba diciendo algo, pero el zumbido en sus oídos ahogó todas las palabras. Stephen no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ausente, pero no podía obligarse a preocuparse. Sus dedos finalmente tocaron al hombre que amaba. La cara de Tony era suave bajo sus manos llenas de cicatrices.

Tony estaba vivo.

Tony había sido devuelto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: "No pude resistir la tentación de cumplir este capítulo acorde a Infinity War. ¡Encajaba tan bien!"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Como regalo por haberme desaparecido por mucho pero mucho tiempo, hoy tendrán más de un capítulo publicado, chicuelos n.n
> 
> Recuerden no dejarme spoilers esparcidos en la caja de comentarios porque saben que no son aceptados ni por mí ni por nadie, ¿ok? Por favor se los pido. 
> 
> Los quiero mucho, 
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	38. CAPÍTULO 38

Tony había estado formulando un plan de rescate cuando apareció otro portal. La pequeña grieta escupió un punto rojo y azul. El HUD de Tony detectó tantas señales de peligro que incluso JARVIS se tildó. Stephen cayó del cielo en línea recta. La capa estaba demasiado hecha jirones para sostener el vuelo. Tony lo atrapó antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra la calle. Bajó al hombre y buscó el pulso. Para su alivio, el pulso era fuerte, pero aún así Stephen no respondía a su nombre. Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, fue como si hubiera pasado otra vida.

Stephen se desmayó de la fatiga segundos después de despertarse. La entrada de la Dimensión Oscura absorbió a Kaecilius y sus fanáticos para luego cerrarse de una vez por todas. En días mejores, Tony habría cuestionado el resultado, sin embargo, por el momento, solo tenía una prioridad en mente. Wong abrió un portal de regreso a la Torre Stark. Puso a Stephen a través de cada exploración que pudo. No fue hasta que los resultados regresaron sin anomalías que el agotamiento se encontró con Tony. Cambió a Stephen a ropa de dormir, lo acostó en la cama y se subió al colchón él también a su lado.

Cayó en una siesta sin sueños. Se despertó al día siguiente decidido a tomarse el resto del año libre. La cama estaba vacía junto a él y el agua corría en el baño. Tony también debía ducharse, por lo que se desnudó con la clara intención de unírsele a Stephen, pero la visión que lo saludó lo congeló en seco.

Este se encontraba bajo el agua corriente completamente vestido. Su camisa blanca se había vuelto translúcida en la ducha, exponiendo el hematoma negro y morado en su estómago. Stephen mantenía apretados los puños a su lado. El agua había empapado el vendaje que cubría sus heridas. Eran pequeños cortes, pero Tony tendría que reemplazarlos más tarde.

No había experimentado la impotencia total en años, pero se había vuelto a familiarizar con el sentimiento cuando Stephen voló solo a la Dimensión Oscura. Tony había estado tan, tan enojado con él por sus travesuras imprudentes, pero como siempre, una vez que se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, su furia hirviente dio paso a la preocupación.

Tony cerró la distancia entre ellos y colocó su mano debajo de la ducha. El agua estaba helada. Ajustó la temperatura y se colocó detrás de la mampara de la ducha.

—Cariño, tienes que hablar conmigo. No puedo leer las mentes —Tony apartó los húmedos mechones de cabello que se adherían a la cara de Stephen. El otro hombre ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó allí? —Stephen cerró los ojos con fuerza. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra de esta—. Está bien —Tony envolvió a Stephen en un cálido abrazo—. Estoy aquí. Has vuelto ahora.

El pijama empapado de Stephen estaba frío contra su piel. Tony pasó una mano por el cabello gris en la sien de su pareja. El agua caliente devolvió algo de movilidad a las extremidades de Stephen. Lentamente empujó a Tony hacia atrás hasta que lo tuvo presionado entre él y la pared. Los fríos azulejos estremecen la espina dorsal de Tony, pero él no se atrevió a moverse. Bajó las manos hasta que descansaron en las caderas de Stephen. Se quedaron bajo la ducha prendida. Presionó todo su peso sobre Tony. Usó su superioridad en altura para proteger a Tony del mundo exterior.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar sobre eso? —Tony preguntó después de una pausa.

—Yo... necesito tiempo para procesar lo que sucedió —respondió Stephen. Tony lo tomó como una señal para archivar la conversación para más tarde.

Desayunaron en silencio. Stephen apenas tocó su comida. Tony golpeó sus pies ansiosamente bajo la barra de la barra. Stephen Strange era la definición del racionalismo estoico. Él estaba equilibrado, competente y tranquilo. Su entrenamiento como neurocirujano fortaleció su imperturbablecomportamiento. Verlo tan conmocionado asustó a Tony a niveles inimaginados. Lo que es peor, Tony no tenía idea de cómo podría ayudar. El tiempo fue relativo. Para Tony, solo habían pasado unos segundos en la Tierra, pero a Stephen ... Lo que sea que haya sucedido allá arriba, fue malo.

Bruce, Bucky y Steve llegaron a las 10.00 a.m. en punto para la presentación de informes. Charlaron entre ellos mientras Tony preparaba café para el grupo. La capa flotaba detrás de Stephen, que no se había unido a la conversación. Stephen parecía frágil y distante de la realidad. Mantuvo una mirada vacía en dirección a los super soldados.

«Esta es oficialmente la semana más larga de mi vida», pensó Tony mientras se hundía en los suaves cojines de su sofá. Su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin batería y aunque su físico mejorado podía aguantar mucho más que una simple paliza, su agotamiento psicológico hacía que su cerebro se detuviera.

—¿Estás bien? —Tony le dio a la mano de Stephen un ligero apretón. Este se sobresaltó con aquel tacto, pero por lo demás no rechazó la oferta de consuelo del millonario. Tony esperó hasta que Stephen se acostumbrara a él para luego masajear suavemente la mano con la suya. Él rastreó las cicatrices por la longitud de los dedos de Stephen. La forma rígida del hechicero se aflojó después de unas pocas caricias de su parte.

La risa descarriló la línea de pensamiento de Tony. Bruce, Bucky y Steve estaban discutiendo sobre su escapatoria. Tony se levantó del sofá. Estaba ansioso por terminar el interrogatorio y poder dar un cierre al asunto. Stephen no estaba en condiciones de trabajar y Tony quería pasar el día con él para asegurarse de que se recuperara.

—JARVIS me dio el resumen anoche —dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a los demás—. Examinaré los datos cuando tenga la oportunidad.

—Todavía no confío en SHIELD, pero no tiene sentido que nos molesten ahora —dijo Bucky mientras miraba al callado doctor. Abrió la boca otra vez, pero Tony negó con la cabeza y Bucky dejó pasar el tema.

Discutieron los detalles de la misión. Tony y Bucky hablaron la mayor parte del tiempo mientras Bruce y Steve llenaban los espacios en blanco. Una vez que lo dejaron entrar por el motivo de su accidente del tren de espionaje, Steve se había mantenido sorprendentemente cooperativo. Tony lamentaba haber enviado a Bucky solo, por lo que estaba agradecido de que Steve cambiara la situación en el último minuto. Tener a Bruce/Hulk en la sede de SHIELD hubiera sido un desastre.

El informe progresó sin problemas. Por primera vez desde su resurrección, Tony y Steve se sentaron y mantuvieron una conversación civilizada. Fue casi agradable. A Tony le hubiera gustado que la sesión continuara si no fuera por el bienestar de Stephen molestando en el fondo de su mente. Satisfecho de que todos estuvieran en la misma página, Tony se levantó de su lugar.

—Excelente trabajo, equipo. Sólido esfuerzo por todos lados. Les debo una.

—Gracias por cuidar a Bucky... Tony —Steve también se levantó—. ¿Puedo llamarte Tony?

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara de Tony, ni confirmando ni negando la solicitud.

—Te veré por aquí, Capitán —Steve devolvió la sonrisa. Él extendió su mano. Tony sostuvo el suyo, pero antes de que Steve pudiera sacudirla, desapareció de la línea de visión de Tony.

El puño de Stephen se conectó con la mandíbula de Steve. Este se estrelló contra la mesa de café y destrozó la parte superior de cristal. Stephen estaba de pie sobre Steve con una mirada que Tony nunca había visto en su rostro. Era una ira pura y no adulterada.

—¡Wow, estamos del mismo lado! —gritó Tony. La hostilidad implícita de Stephen lo sorprendió. Los otros reaccionaron rápidamente. Bruce saltó del sofá para contener a Stephen. La capa flotaba alrededor de la pareja en círculos. Estaba reacia a lastimar al amigo de Stephen. El hechicero luchó contra la restricción, pero estaba débil por la fatiga y Bruce era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Bucky ayudó a un confundido Steve a sentarse. Los engranajes en su brazo de metal se movieron. Él se estaba preparando para otro ataque. El filtro de su cerebro a su cuerpo de Tony nunca había sido del todo confiable por lo que saltó delante de Stephen y extendió su guantelete de reloj con el propulsor caliente y listo para disparar.

Fue sorprendente cómo el conflicto expuso las prioridades de uno. Tony echó un vistazo a la pareja detrás de él. Las manos de Stephen temblaban incontrolablemente. La mano que había usado para golpear a Steve no podía formar un puño. Las manos de Stephen fueron delicadas después de muchas cirugías. El golpe debe haberlo lastimado tanto a él como al capitán.

—Doctor, sé que no estamos de acuerdo, pero no vuelva a hacer eso —Steve se secó la sangre de su labio partido. Para que Stephen haya herido a un súper soldado, debe haberle dado todo lo que tenía. El hechicero se sacudió contra Bruce. Usó la mano que aún podía mover para conjurar un látigo.

—¡Tranquilízate, Stephen! —Tony se dio la vuelta. Se colocó entre Stephen y los súper soldados. Su guante de reloj estaba fijo en Steve, pero colocó su mano desnuda sobre el pecho de Stephen. Eso logró devolverle algo de lógica. Su lucha se alivió para luego detenerse por completo.

—¿No vamos a hablar de esto? —preguntó Bucky.

—Es una excelente sugerencia —le dijo Tony a Bucky. Se volvió hacia Stephen—. Vamos... usa tus palabras.

Las respiraciones forzadas de Stephen fueron el único sonido audible en la habitación. El aire estaba lleno de preguntas sin respuesta. Tony tragó saliva. Cuando finalmente habló, fue cortante y repentino.

—Suéltame, Bruce.

—Si hago eso, ¿prometes no enloquecerte? —preguntó Bruce.

—Suéltame, ahora.

Bruce lo soltó. Retrocedió unos pasos con las manos en alto. Stephen se fue sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Bucky mientras miraba la dirección en la que Stephen se había ido. Tony se retractó de su guantelete de reloj. Dio a los otros un breve asentimiento y luego se fue igual de rápido. Encontró a Stephen en la pista de aterrizaje.

Durante los primeros meses de su resurrección, ya sea por sentimiento o por falta de tiempo, Tony no había hecho ninguna enmienda a la arquitectura de la Torre Stark. Esta había sido construida como una copia idéntica de su vida pasada. La pista de aterrizaje que ocupaban no era la plataforma de helicópteros tres pisos más abajo, sino la estrecha que había utilizado para quitarse el traje de Iron Man. Dado que Tony había actualizado el traje a Mark 48, no había usado los mecanismos aptos para ello ninguna vez. La tecnología que una vez fue de vanguardia se convirtió en una reliquia del pasado.

Tal vez se había vuelto blando en su vejez, pero Tony no demolió a la tecnología superflua. Este era un testimonio de lo que había presenciado, por lo que instaló balaustradas en la pasarela al aire libre. Ahora usaban la banda como un segundo balcón que no conducía a ninguna parte, un diseño ilógico que Stephen había cuestionado, pero que finalmente abandonó la persecución de ello dado que Tony no le daría más que un encogimiento de hombros en busca de una respuesta.

Lentamente se acercó a Stephen. Se agarró a las barandillas de acero y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Él no quería sonar confrontativo. Durante el tiempo que tomó prepararse mentalmente, Stephen habló.

—¿Qué querías decirme en el hospital?

—¿Qué? —Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—La noche en que fui hospitalizado. Tú querías decirme algo. ¿Qué era aquello que querías decirme? —Stephen se volvió hacia Tony.

—Este realmente no es el mejor momento. No estás bien...

—Tony —Stephen colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Tony. El temblor se podía sentir a través de su sudadera. Un brillo vidrioso cubrió los ojos de Stephen. Estaban llenos de tanto dolor—. Por favor... es muy importante para mí. Necesito saber. ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

Tony haría cualquier cosa para aliviar ese dolor. Ninguno de ellos estaba listo para la verdad, pero raramente obtenían lo que esperaban.

—Yo estoy... del futuro —finalmente lo dijo. Fue entonces que lo primero que logró percatarse de que Stephen no parecía sorprendido en absoluto de que Tony encontrara la raíz del problema. Stephen lo sabía, pero ¿cómo podía haberlo sabido? Solo había una explicación—. ¿Qué es lo que viste allí arriba?

—¿Cómo regresaste? —presionó Stephen—. O más específicamente, ¿por qué ? —Tony no quería responder. Stephen había tenido suficiente. Él necesitaba descansar—. Tony, dímelo... —se lo suplicó Stephen.

Tony no pudo mantener la verdad reprimida por más tiempo. La desesperación en la voz de Stephen era demasiado fuerte.

—Morí. Hubo un accidente. Yo no lo hice. Simplemente cerré los ojos y me desperté cuatro años antes —la comprensión se hizo evidente en Tony—. ¿Es por eso que golpeaste a Rogers? Ahora todo está en el pasado, yo estoy bien.

Stephen no recibió consuelo de esas palabras. Aprender la verdad no le había quitado peso a sus hombros, sino que se acumuló aún más. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

—Intenté protegerte.

Tony envolvió a Stephen en un apretado abrazo.

—Lo sé. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

—Lo intenté. No fue suficiente —Stephen escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Tony quería echarse atrás y comprobar si Stephen estaba bien, pero el obstinado hombre no dejaría que Tony viera su cara.

—Está bien. Estoy aquí. Estás bien —Tony lo acercó a él. Una mancha húmeda se formó sobre su hombro. Stephen permaneció en silencio, pero cuando Tony murmuró suaves palabras de alivio en su oído, soltó un sollozo roto.El nudo en el pecho de Tony emanaba un dolor sordo a través de su cuerpo. La humedad también se reunió en sus propios ojos, pero Tony necesitaba ser fuerte para Stephen. Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas y se concentró en el dichoso peso entre sus brazos.

Esta vez era una decisión difícil y si seguían siendo Vengadores, siempre estarían a una corta distancia de perderse para siempre. No había forma de resolverlo. La Tierra necesitaba sus defensores. Solo podían vigilarse entre ellos y hacerse más fuertes juntos, así que cuando llegara la próxima amenaza, estarían listos.

—Lo siento —dijo Stephen después de calmarse.

—¿Por qué? —Tony se recostó con un poco de fuerza. Frotó el nudo entre las cejas de Stephen e intentó alisarlo.

—Por todo. Acerca de cómo era un idiota antes de ir a Kamar-Taj, cómo mantuve mi entrenamiento contigo, cómo no hice más para... —Stephen fue silenciado por un dedo en los labios.

—Voy a detenerte allí mismo antes de que sueltes más tonterías. Has hecho más por mí de lo que jamás podría haber pedido. Nadie puede maldecir a Stephen Strange, ni siquiera el mismo Stephen Strange.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de Stephen. Él se mordió los labios y asintió.

—Bien.

—Vamos adentro —Tony tiró de la parte delantera de la camisa de Stephen. El hechicero se secó los ojos con la manga. Su nariz estaba congestionada por lo que sollozó ruidosamente. Al oír el ruido, Stephen pareció disgustado consigo mismo—. Necesitas descansar —dijo Tony.

—Es apenas mediodía —Stephen miró su muñeca solo para encontrarla desnuda. VIERNES todavía estaba en el taller. Tony hizo una nota mental de arreglarla lo antes posible. El par hizo su camino de regreso. Aunque se habían separado del abrazo, sus manos permanecieron unidas en un entendimiento tácito.

—No sé tú, pero yo podría quedarme en la cama el resto de la semana —dijo Tony.

Stephen consideró la sugerencia de Tony.

—¿Tienes ganas de almorzar?

—La comida en la cama también es buena. ¿Qué propones?

—Pasta, tal vez linguini a la Amatriciana.

—De-li-cio-so —Tony arrastró cada sílaba e hizo un símbolo de "ok" con su mano libre.

Stephen sonrió. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero el aire de desesperanza había desaparecido.

—Es estúpido... Perdí la noción del tiempo en la Dimensión Oscura. Hubo un momento en que solo pude pensar en la comida que nunca te hice.

—Uh-huh... y ¿quién es el culpable de ello? _"No pasará mucho tiempo",_ dijo. _"Volveré antes del almuerzo",_ aclaró... lo cual me recuerda, Stephanie, que todavía estoy enojado contigo. No hubo nada para ti el día anterior, así que seguiré adelante y nombraré mis términos ahora mismo. Servicio de cocina, por un mes. Mientras tanto, estás castigado hasta que yo lo diga —balbuceó Tony hasta que Stephen pausó su discurso para hacerlo girar para plantarle un beso en la frente.

—Lo que tú quieras —Stephen se rió de la expresión atónita de Tony.

—¡Oye! —las mejillas de Tony ardían de vergüenza. Cubrió el lugar que Stephen había besado y lo arrastró adentro. Hicieron pasta desde cero o más como que Stephen hizo la pasta desde cero y Tony obstaculizó el progreso al comer a escondidas antes de que estuviera lista. Usaron lo que había en la nevera. Con la ayuda de un procesador de alimentos, Stephen podría hacer pasta con cualquier cosa. Era uno de sus muchos asombrosos talentos.

Tony comió tres raciones más postre. Cuando terminó, tuvo que tenderse boca abajo sobre la alfombra. Stephen sugirió que fueran a dar un paseo para ayudarlo en la digestión. La pareja visitó Central Park. Aprendiendo de los errores del pasado, esta vez Stephen los disfrazó con una barrera mágica. Ellos aprovecharon el tiempo para charlar. Tony habló sobre su vida pasada y Stephen sobre lo que había visto en el futuro, incluido cómo lo había visto.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de eso —Tony pensó en el Ojo que había apilado en un montón con los restos de la túnica de Stephen.

—Las Gemas del Infinito están ligadas a diferentes aspectos del universo. Se forjan a partir de los restos de seis singularidades que existían antes de la creación misma. Son imposibles de destruir —dijo Stephen.

—Supongo que cortarlo con un cincel está fuera de discusión.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

Tony consideró la información.

—Asgard tiene la de la Mente y Espacio, el Tiempo está en la Tierra, la Realidad llegará debido a la Convergencia. Dijiste que Xandar tenía la del Poder, lo que nos deja con...

—La del Alma.

Tony se estremeció ante la idea de algo tan absurdo e incuantificable como el alma; un grupo de energía que habita dentro de la forma física de un ser, representando su verdadera esencia.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

—Ninguna. Su ubicación no está registrada en ningún texto conservado en la Tierra. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir buscando.

—Deberíamos sacar tu collar del mundo, lo más lejos posible de la Tierra.

—Cuando me convertí en Maestro de Kamar-Taj, juré defender la ley natural —dijo Stephen vacilante—. En un sentido extraño, he roto ese juramento para ser fiel a esto, pero no puedo renunciar al Ojo de Agamotto.

Tony dejó de caminar.

—Eso te pondrá en el corazón del ataque. Sé que quieres hacer lo correcto, pero tenemos que ver esto desde un punto de vista estratégico.

—Lo cual sería mantener la piedra en la Tierra —Stephen miró a Tony a los ojos con una honestidad dolorosa—. Dejando a un lado mi juramento de Maestro, no tenemos aliados galácticos aparte de Asgard y ellos ya tienen dos Gemas del Infinito. ¿A dónde enviaríamos el Ojo? En el futuro que vi, Thanos llegaba a la Tierra con cuatro piedras. Solo le faltaba la del Tiempo y la Mente. Para hacerlo, habría atravesado Xandar, un planeta más avanzado tecnológicamente que el nuestro, y Asgard, un planeta de dioses literalmente hablando —Tony se separó de la conversación. Se detuvo frente al lago, con Stephen a su espalda—. Ningún planeta, ninguna civilización, ninguna grieta es segura. Por la forma en que lo veo, manteniendo la Gema del Tiempo en la Tierra, nos dará una ventaja crítica.

—Él vendrá a nosotros —murmuró Tony.

—Exactamente —la pareja fijó la vista frente a ellos. Las torres de la Quinta Avenida enmarcaban el exuberante bosque. Una bandada de patos nadaban en la distancia. El lago se ondulaba bajo una suave brisa. Era mundano, pero sereno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Seis años.

—Al menos eso es más que todo con lo que he tenido que trabajar —bufó Tony. El par intercambió miradas y finalmente, Tony asintió. Sin embargo, a regañadientes, estuvo de acuerdo con Stephen. La ventaja de jugar de local era demasiado valiosa como para no aprovecharlo. Si tuvieran que enfrentar a Thanos independientemente, podrían hacerlo en sus propios términos.

Seis años, 2.190 días, 52.560 horas y contando a partir de ahora.

—Por cierto, ¿descubriste cómo volví? —preguntó Tony—. Es algo que me ha estado molestando desde el principio, pero no puedo entenderlo. Es como si parpadeara y mi realidad cambiara.

—Yo... te envié de vuelta, junto con Vision —dijo Stephen.

—¿Tú y Vision?

—Con el poder combinado de la Gema del Tiempo y la Gema del Alma. Mi contraparte vio millones de futuros, tú eras su única oportunidad. Él dio su vida para enviarte de vuelta.

—Pero eso es... No sé lo que estoy haciendo, bueno, ya no.

—Tal vez la previsión no es la clave —Stephen se volvió hacia Tony—. Es un incentivo, la fuerza impulsora detrás del cambio y la innovación, el coraje para tomar decisiones difíciles cuando nadie más está dispuesto o es capaz. Después de que te fuiste, el mundo se aquietó. Los Avengers se disolvieron. Nadie hizo nada para evitar la próxima invasión. Ignoraron todas las señales de advertencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Eres más importante de lo que crees.

—Nunca quise que ninguno de ustedes muriera por mí —Tony temía por el sacrificio de sus seres queridos por encima de todo. La posibilidad lo había plagado desde la primera vez que sostuvo el cetro en sus manos. Era su peor pesadilla.

—Lo sé, pero a veces, no hay otra manera —Stephen bajó la mirada—. No puedo imaginar la carga que has soportado durante todos estos años. Por ser el único en saber, por luchar solo...

—Pero, yo no estoy sólo. Te tengo a ti.

—Y lo bien que hiciste.

—Oye, no te quejes, Stephen Strange —Tony empujó su nariz contra la de Stephen en un beso esquimal—. Eres una de las únicas personas que no me ha dado la espalda.

—Teniendo en cuenta tus opciones, no estoy seguro de si eso es un cumplido.

—Eres un enorme aguafiestas —Tony puso los ojos en blanco—. Supongo que solo uno de nosotros puede ser el más divertido, lo que me lleva al próximo punto—Tony dio un paso atrás y carraspeó ceremoniosamente. Se preparó un poco y se quitó una corona invisible de la cabeza. Tony colocó la corona sobre Stephen y luego la ajustó varias veces para una buena medida—. Felicidades, doc. Le estoy cediendo el manto. Usted es oficialmente el nuevo rey de la previsión. Oh, poderoso profeta, ¿nos honrarás con su presencia omnisciente?

Stephen rió por las payasadas de Tony.

—¿Cuál es su política de devolución?

—No puede retractarse, tiene que serlo —Tony hizo una seña para que Stephen reanudara su caminata.

—Tony—llamó Stephen mientras volvían al camino de asfalto. El sol brillaba y el aire era cálido. La primavera había ahuyentado los escalofríos del invierno, descongelando la tierra congelada y dando a luz una nueva vida.

—¿Sí?—Tony respondió. Los ojos de Stephen eran azules como el cielo sobre él.

—Te amo.

Las palabras fueron simples. Stephen había dicho variaciones de ellas antes, optimistas y provocadoras, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no era una declaración, sino una promesa. Los peatones pasaron junto a ellos, redirigidos por el hechizo de Stephen. Se habían rozado el uno al otro en su turbio mundo antiguo, pero volvieron a encontrarse allí.

El oleaje en el pecho de Tony era imposible de contener, así que en lugar de reprimirlo, siguió su corazón. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Stephen.

—Yo también te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "ANEW está llegando a su fin. Habrá un capítulo más y un epílogo para concluir. La secuela se publicará como un fic por separado, pero me aseguraré de vincularla con esta. Me gustaría darles un enorme agradecimiento a todos mis lectores. Mirando hacia atrás, Tony y Stephen han recorrido un largo camino juntos."
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Solo faltan dos y ya fueron publicados.
> 
> Así que ¿qué estas esperando? Continúa leyendo >:v
> 
> Recuerden, de no dejarme spoilers en los comentarios, por favor les pido. Ya estamos tan cerca del final y venimos tan bien, libres de spoilers :'v
> 
> Los quiero,
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	39. CAPÍTULO 39

La votación tuvo lugar un lunes por la noche. A pesar del incómodo intervalo de tiempo, muchos aún así acamparon fuera del centro de conferencias para apoyar a su héroe favorito.

Tony envió dos paquetes esa mañana. Una fue enviada anónimamente a agencias de todo el mundo. Documentó el Projecto Insight y presentó una lista completa de los afiliados al Consejo de Seguridad Mundial. Tony le daría algo de tiempo a la situación para que continuara su curso. El segundo fue lanzado en nombre de Stark Industries. Mostraba una compilación de los crímenes de Kilian. Combinado con la grabación del Mark 47 de la noche del incidente, Tony tenía suficiente evidencia para apoyar que había actuado por necesidad.

La revelación no había mellado la popularidad de Iron Man. Fuera de las ventanas del piso al techo, un mar de rojo y oro abrumaba a los otros colores.

—Eres popular entre los niños —dijo Bucky mientras saludaba a un mini-Comando Aullador. La chica del otro lado del cristal tenía un oso Bucky bajo el brazo. Chilló cuando su héroe se dio cuenta de ella. Tony sonrió y saludó a un mini-Iron Man también—. ¿Cuál es su problema? —Bucky le echó un vistazo a Stephen, que había estado irradiando un aura de hostilidad apenas velada. Este nunca apartó los ojos de Tony, incluso mientras interactuaba con sus admiradores.

—Larga historia —Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Bucky también fue una víctima de Hydra y Steve no era un mal hombre. Este último había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a su amigo, aunque a expensas de Tony. Él estaba seguro de que Steve no había tenido la intención de matarlo, a pesar de que nada de eso lograra cambiar lo que sucedió. Stephen estaba teniendo dificultades para adaptarse a la información recién descubierta y Tony no lo culpaba. A él le había tomado dos años volver a mirar a Steve a los ojos y para empezar ya habían sido un equipo previamente establecido. Stephen había prometido que se abstendría de mutilar a los súper soldados, que era todo a lo que Tony podía aspirar.

La votación estaba por comenzar. Los Vengadores restantes regresaron de sus posiciones frente al vidrio. Se habían vestido para la ocasión a su manera. Rhodey llevaba su uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea, adornado con medallas e insignias de honor. Steve, Natasha y Clint estaban en sus trajes de SHIELD. Bucky había aparecido en una copia de su traje del Comando Aullador de los años cuarenta. Stephen llevaba una nueva túnica de hechicero con la Capa de Levitación se balanceaba majestuosamente detrás de él. Tony tenía su traje de tres piezas y gafas de diseñador. Incluso Bruce había sacado su mejor atuendo del fondo de su baúl.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para esto? —Tony le preguntó a Bucky. Había revelado la verdad detrás de la fusión de Stark Industries con AIM. Hasta ahora, la mayoría había reaccionado positivamente, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus enemigos respondieran con teorías de conspiración exageradas. Tony estaba listo para ellos. Él tenía la ventaja moral, pero en el caso de Bucky, todo era mucho más complicado.

El Soldado de Invierno había estado activo durante casi setenta años. Su lista de aciertos cubría algunos de los asesinatos más destacados del siglo XXI. Fue el responsable de la muerte del presidente John F. Kennedy, el senador Harry Baxtor y el ministro de Defensa francés, Jacques Dupuy, por nombrar solo algunos. Sin mencionar a Howard y Maria Stark, cuyas muertes atormentaban a Tony hasta el día de hoy.

El público no tenía una conexión personal con Bucky y el control mental era una explicación incompleta en el mejor de los casos. Para probarse a sí mismo, Bucky tendría que aclarar todo lo que había hecho bajo la influencia de Hydra, proporcionar evidencia incluso cuando a veces no había, soportar la burla pública y someterse a extenuantes evaluaciones físicas y psicológicas para demostrar que ya no era una amenaza para la sociedad. El proceso puede llevar meses, si no años, para completarse. Mientras tanto, Bucky perdería la libertad con la que había luchado tanto por ganar.

—Quiero dejar atrás el pasado, de una vez por todas —Tony asintió ante las palabras de Bucky. A veces no había lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Lo mejor que podían hacer era tomar una decisión y vivir de acuerdo con ella.

El grupo tomó sus respectivos asientos en la mesa, con Thor y Loki en ausencia. La votación fue sencilla. Un anfitrión resumió las diferencias entre el consultor y el estado de miembro oficial. Steve y Bucky perdieron su derecho de voto al elegir mantener su estado de consultor. La solicitud de Natasha y Clint para hacerse miembro oficial fue rechazada por votación popular. Cuando llegó el momento de decidir a su líder, Stephen, Bruce y Rhodey votaron por unanimidad a Tony.

Este vio la tasa de apoyo del cien por ciento detrás de su nombre. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Él se pellizcó a sí mismo y el agudo dolor borró la sensación blanda de su pecho. Estaba agradecido por las gafas de sol que llevaba. Iron Man no lloraba; él era un símbolo de autoridad.

Tony marchó al podio. Notó a la multitud frente a él, mientras se dedicaba a ajustar su micrófono. Había estado planeando este momento por tanto tiempo que, ahora que finalmente había llegado, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Parte de él no había esperado llegar tan lejos. Tony se volvió hacia su equipo cuidadosamente curado. Uno por uno, asintieron con la cabeza a su nuevo líder. Stephen le sonrió con orgullo cuando se encontró con sus ojos. Tony guiñó un ojo a su segundo al mando. Sacó las tarjetas de apuntes del bolsillo y se aclaró la garganta.

— _Los Vengadores es una organización de individuos extraordinarios. Algunos de nosotros somos realzados sobrenaturalmente, otros son solo un hombre en una lata, pero todos nosotros tenemos un propósito en mente: proteger la estabilidad mundial de amenazas internas o extraterrestres. Los Vengadores es la primera organización de este tipo en cualquier parte del mundo. Debido a su naturaleza única, seguiremos siendo una organización independiente, pero eso no significa que operaremos sin supervisión. Se ha redactado y presentado a las Naciones Unidas un documento denominado "Código de Conducta Oficial de los Vengadores" para su aprobación. Obedeceremos las reglas y pautas establecidas en este documento. El CCOV se someterá a tantas enmiendas futuras como sea necesario para garantizar que ambas partes estén satisfechas con los resultados._

— _Los Vegadores es una organización responsable de sus acciones. Nos esforzamos por mantener el daño colateral al mínimo. Con la exclusión de amenazas o amenazas con consecuencias catastróficas, respetaremos la soberanía de las naciones y sus fronteras. No interveniremos en conflictos a menos que se nos pida y no cruzaremos ninguna frontera a menos que se nos permita._

Tony hizo una pausa. Las tarjetas de referencia que le dio su asistente habían pasado a agradecer a los funcionarios del gobierno, pero había una cosa más que quería abordar. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Tony recordó la primera vez que anunció al mundo que él era Iron Man. Eso había sido hace una década.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Si él hubiera improvisado esa sesión, podría improvisar esta también. Cogió una cámara y miró la lente como si se dirigiera directamente a la persona del otro lado.

— _No estamos solos en este universo. Nunca lo hemos estado. La Tierra está a salvo... por ahora, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que otro ejército alienígena llegue a la carga a través de un agujero en el espacio? Las circunstancias extraordinarias requieren soluciones extraordinarias. A todas las personas superpoderosas que aún no se han revelado, les extiendo una invitación abierta a todos ustedes. Sabemos que estás ahí afuera. Venga y únanse Los Vengadores. Nadie debería tener que luchar solo. Unidos, somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para superar cualquier dificultad que el futuro pueda arrojarnos encima. Necesitamos estar juntos, porque cuando llegue el momento, la Tierra necesitará a cada uno de nosotros._

 

**_\----------_ **

 

Stephen saludó a los gritos de los fanáticos mientras salía de la sala de conferencias. Las puertas dobles se cerraron detrás de ellos y sellaron el alboroto. Los Vengadores estaban en el pasillo, inseguros de a dónde ir luego. Tony se unió a ellos después de despedirse de un pequeño ejército de políticos.

—Stark Industries posee algunos terrenos en el norte del estado. Lo he remodelado en las nuevas instalaciones de Los Vengadores. Principalmente almacenará equipos por ahora, pero a medida que nos expandamos, también lo hará el compuesto. Son bienvenidos a quedarte allí mientras estén en la ciudad —Tony rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué hay de tu torre? —preguntó Bruce.

—Stephen construirá un portal elegante para unir los dos. Voy a tirarlo abajo para hacerle mejoras y hablar de negocios; por lo contrario, la torre será mi casa. Aprendí a separar el trabajo y la vida—dijo Tony. Stephen asintió con aprobación, lo que le valió otro guiño descarado—. ¿Cuáles son los planes de todos? Sé que te estás quedando por Extremis—Tony pasó un brazo por el hombro de Bruce—, y Rhodey regresará a la Fuerza Aérea.

—Steve y yo investigaremos la pista que encontraste—dijo Barnes.

—Zola—Tony asintió—. ¿No estarás bajo arresto domiciliario?

—Estoy seguro de que SHIELD estará feliz de tenerme como un agente activo donde puedan—se burló Barnes.

Tony miró a Barton y Romanov.

—Volveremos a SHIELD—dijo Barton.

—Fuera del radar para espiar cosas súper secretas. Supongo que esto es todo—Tony extendió una mano, que el arquero sacudió. Se volvió hacia Romanov y le ofreció lo mismo—. Los veré por aquí.

—Llámanos si nos necesitas—dijo Romanov. Si la mirada de Stephen tuviera propiedades mágicas, los dos espías se habrían quemado simultáneamente.Se marcharon sin mirar atrás, seguidos por Rhodes, Barnes y Rogers.

—Rogers, si pudiera tener unas palabras contigo estaría bien —lo llamó Stephen. Tony espetó por aquella petición. Rogers hizo su camino de regreso, seguido de cerca por Barnes. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había terminado su última reunión, Rogers estaba en guardia.

_«Él condenadamente bien debería estar»_

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo Tony.

—No le haré daño—manifestó Stephen.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—Stephen intercambió miradas con Tony. Este frunció los labios y bajó la mirada para luego hacerle a Stephen un pequeño asentimiento. Al salir, golpeó a Barnes en el hombro. Barnes miró a Rogers, quien asintió a cambio. Barnes se fue con Tony y Bruce, dejando a Stephen y Rogers solo en el pasillo.

Stephen respiró profundamente. Hizo un gesto a Rogers para que lo siguiera. Entraron en una sala de reuniones vacía, donde no serían molestados. Stephen cerró la puerta detrás de él. Rogers lo miró con recelo. El hechicero ni se molestó en tranquilizarlo, solo encendió el televisor. Resultó ser el canal de noticias.

_—"No estamos solos en este universo. Nunca lo hemos estado... Por este medio extiendo una invitación abierta a todos ustedes... Vengan y únanse a Los Vengadores..."_ —el discurso de Tony estaba sonando. Stephen subió el volumen. Necesitaba un poco de ruido de fondo para el próximo rato.

—Doctor, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Rogers por encima del sonido de la voz de Tony.

Había dos tipos de ira: la que sucedía en caliente y la que sucedía en frío. La ira en caliente era impulsiva, apasionada, las emociones alimentaban al individuo. La ira en frío era racional, desapasionada y el individuo era quien alimentaba sus emociones. Lo que las diferenciaba era el control. Stephen había golpeado a Rogers en una ráfaga de pura y ardiente ira. Lo cegó y él había elegido la forma de ataque más insustancial. Ahora que el control había regresado a él, encontró con satisfacción que repetiría sus acciones una vez más, pero esta vez, no lo dejaría de un solo golpe. Abrió un portal bajo los pies de Rogers, lo dejó caer en las profundidades de Siberia y lo dejó allí. Tal vez la hipotermia le recordaría a Rogers la primera vez que estuvo bajo el hielo, pero esta vez, nadie lo encontraría. Tal vez él sobreviviría, tal vez no... A Stephen no le importaba. Quería que Rogers sintiera que su cuerpo se cerraba lentamente. Quería que Rogers experimentara lo que era morir en tierra extranjera, completa y absolutamente solo.

—¿Doctor? —repitió Rogers. Su postura cambió. Bajó su centro de gravedad y en ángulo su mano hacia su escudo de réplica. Stephen se le acercó paso a paso. Rogers se mantuvo firme.

—La vida humana es un rompecabezas—comenzó Stephen. Rogers frunció el ceño ante el tema aparentemente irrelevante—. Solo que no hay una solución correcta. Nos dan un montón de piezas y hacemos de ellas lo que queramos. Con el descubrimiento de nuevas piezas, el significado del rompecabezas cambia. Así que considera este regalo para ti —Stephen empujó a Rogers hacia atrás. A pesar de su proximidad, los reflejos del súper soldado bloquearon la mano de Stephen, pero no había sido su intención atacarlo. La proyección astral de Rogers fue desplazada de su cuerpo físico. Sus pupilas se estrecharon hasta un punto preciso mientras su conciencia caía a través de las grietas del multiverso. Stephen le mostró dos eventos: La muerte de Tony en Siberia y la destrucción de la mitad del universo.

Se describía que los ojos del Capitán América eran tan azules como un cielo sin nubes, pero de cerca, Stephen pudo ver que había una mota de verde mezclada en ellos. Stephen lo devolvió a la realidad. La fuerza residual de viajar a través del multiverso golpeó a Rogers contra el piso.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Rogers se levantó y sostuvo sus manos desnudas ante él. Él las abrió y las cerró. Un segundo atrás había estado agarrando algo.

Stephen se preguntó si esto era lo que El Ancestral había visto en él. La tontería, la negación, la certeza de que tenía razón cuando era solo un hombre tropezando en el mundo con los ojos cerrados. Entonces no sabía nada y ahora sabía muy poco más.

—Catorce millones seiscientas cinco posibilidades. Lograste arruinar la única oportunidad que la mitad del universo tenía para sobrevivir.

—¿Era algo que estoy a punto de hacer? —preguntó Rogers—. ¿Tony lo sabe, es por eso que él ha estado...?

—Debe ser maravilloso, sentirse tan justo, tener todas las respuestas —¿era mejor conocer una verdad incompleta o no haberlo sabido? Stephen hubiera preferido el último.

—¿Por qué me enseñaste esto?

—No para su beneficio, obviamente. Quiero que sepas lo que sucedió, así mantendrás la distancia. Le he ordenado a JARVIS que revoque tu permiso para llegar a la torre—en el televisor, los presentadores de noticias discutían la tasa de éxito del reclutamiento abierto de Los Vengadores. Debatieron sobre la credibilidad de la CCOV y la necesidad de la expansión de los Vengadores—. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste—dijo Stephen después de una larga pausa.

La respiración de Rogers se había calmado. Levantó la vista con incredulidad.

—Si esto es lo que le preocupa, doctor, le doy mi palabra. Nunca lo lastimaría. Tony y yo podemos tener nuestras diferencias, pero nosotros...

—Los vi enterrarlo con mis propios ojos—Stephen volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. No me importa lo que me prometas. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste debido a que sabes esto: si fuera por ti o por Barnes o por Tony, yo no lo dudaría—. Stephen retrocedió. Se puso el anillo doble—. El tiempo dirá si eres amigo o enemigo, pero hasta entonces... —él conjuró un portal de vuelta al hall.

—Mantente fuera de nuestras vidas.

 

_**\----------** _

 

Tony estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba preocupado por el resultado de la conversación, pero Stephen era un hombre de palabra, por lo tanto, en lugar de holgazanear en el vestíbulo se despidió de Barnes y se condujo de regreso a la Torre Stark con Bruce. Agarró el reloj de Stephen, saludó a Maya y se fue al laboratorio que había utilizado para sintetizar el Starkium.

Llámenlo malcriado, pero a menos que fuera por colaboración, Tony prefiría tener el laboratorio para él solo. Una charla irrelevante lo distrajo. También tenía la costumbre de saltar a través de proyectos cuando le apetecía. Cuando Tony estaba solo, no tenía que filtrar su conversación con JARVIS. El flujo de trabajo fue más suave y su cerebro podía disfrutar de un muy necesario descanso.

Tony estacionó en el garaje subterráneo del laboratorio. JARVIS había encendido la instalación. La desventaja de tener un laboratorio secreto era que nadie lo mantenía. Después de meses de desuso, una gruesa capa de polvo se había asentado en los bancos de trabajo. Tony pasó una hora aireando la instalación y desempolvándola. Fue algo que le resultó extrañamente terapéutico. Como había reducido el contenido de su plato a una cantidad manejable, podía darse el lujo de dedicar tiempo a tareas mundanas como la limpieza. Tony se sirvió una taza de café instantáneo. Los granos en el molinillo se habían quedado rancios, pero el café instantáneo era mejor que nada. Repasó su archivo y actualizó la sección de las Gemas del Infinito. Satisfecho de que no pasara nada, Tony dejó el reloj de Stephen sobre la mesa.

La cara de cristal templado se había roto y los mecanismos internos del reloj estaban tan deteriorados que ya no podía ser un guantelete. VIERNES no respondía. El transmisor de señal era el único componente con el que se podía trabajar. Tony reparó los pedazos donde pudo y reemplazó los pedazos que estaban más allá de salvables. Pensó en darle a Stephen un nuevo reloj, pero sabía lo sentimental que este era, muy parecido al propio Tony. Habría preferido recuperar su viejo reloj.

Con un poco de retoques, el reloj fue restaurado. Tony reinició a VIERNES.

—¿VIER?—Preguntó Tony cuando su voz animada no lo saludó como solía hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, jefe. Es bueno verlo de nuevo—dijo Friday.

—Me tuviste preocupado por un segundo allí—Tony le dio una palmadita en las correas. Se giró para mirar al monitor y verificó las estadísticas—. ¿Hay algún problema con tu transmisor? Has enviado spam a JARVIS hace un tiempo.

—He archivado una señal de socorro para cada encuentro hostil, jefe.

—¿Todos?—Tony se volvió—. Debieron haber habido cientos de ellos.

—Novecientos noventa y nueve para ser exactos, señor—agregó JARVIS.

El corazón de Tony se hundió.

—Muéstrenme las filmaciones—desde su falta de comunicación en la Instalación Conjunta de la Misión de Energía Oscura, se habían autorizado mutuamente para sobrescribir su configuración de privacidad durante una emergencia. Para fines de rescate, VIERNES registró todas las situaciones que amenazaron con la vida de Stephen. Tony escaneó la primera docena de videoclips con Kaecilius y los fanáticos. El siguiente fue tomado en un ambiente oscuro. Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron al ver el grupo humanoide de energía. Él se estremeció cuando Stephen fue empalado por un fragmento de espacio.

El ritmo cardíaco de Tony se aceleró. Regresó al directorio principal. Había páginas y páginas de carpetas sin abrir. Revisó los registros y los reprodujo al azar. Cada uno mostraba a Stephen muriendo de una manera diferente, pero igualmente horrible. Después del intento novecientos noventa y nueve, Dormammu cedió. Él juró nunca regresar a la Tierra y expulsó a Stephen de su dominio.

Tony golpeó con el puño en el monitor. La pantalla voló por la habitación y se hizo añicos contra la pared más alejada. Stephen le había contado lo sucedido, pero hasta ahora no había captado la gravedad de la situación. Tony arrojó su taza a la pared también. Cuando eso no hizo nada para calmar su mente, destrozó todo lo que tenía a la vista.

Tony no estaba seguro de qué estaba enojado. ¿Era con Dormammu por atreverse a lastimar a Stephen? ¿Era con Stephen por su plan absurdo y a medio preparar? ¿O era con él mismo por ser impotente para proteger a sus seres queridos? Se había convertido en Iron Man para defender a los indefensos, pero desde que regresó de Afganistán, Happy había sido hospitalizado, Pepper casi se cayó a la muerte y Rhodey perdió el uso de sus piernas. Eran los que más le importaban. Había sido su culpa que estuvieran en peligro y, sin embargo, él no pudo proteger a ninguno de ellos.

Tony sacó un Stark pad de debajo de los restos. Planteó la idea que había estado elaborando desde la Civil War de Los Vengadores, acuñada por los medios de comunicación. Le requeriría volver a insertar el reactor Arc, pero en lugar de alimentar su corazón, el reactor contendría una armadura hecha de nanotecnología.

Tony nunca más sería tomado por sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORAS: [Vamos Samantha, un capítulo más y acabas... para empezar con la secuela que seguramente tendrá igual cantidad de capítulos que esta *se pega un tiro* (?)
> 
> Recuerden, mis cielos, no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, por favor les pido. Respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia entera.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	40. CAPÍTULO 40: Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Me disculpo por enviarles spam esta mañana. Traté de hacer funcionar la página de la secuela... Ha sido temperamental.

En la mañana de sol de un 15 de julio de 2012, Bruce y Maya hicieron un gran avance.

Tony fue sacado de su junta directiva y Stephen del Santuario de Nueva York. Se reunieron con Bruce y Maya en los laboratorios de la Torre Stark. Los cuatro formaron un círculo alrededor de un helecho en maceta. Con una alegría mal reprimida, Maya cortó un tallo de la exuberante planta. La herida se encendió en un extraño color rojo. Tony observó con asombro cómo un tallo largo y delgado se materializaba en las brasas. Finos copos de ceniza se desplegaron a ambos lados y formaron las hojas. La sustancia oscura cambió de color, imitando los matices a su alrededor como un camaleón. Maya sostuvo el tallo que había quitado junto al regenerado. Los dos eran idénticos.

—Esta cosa no va a explotar en mi cara como la última vez, ¿verdad? —Tony dio un paso atrás.

—Esta es la parte que eliminamos hace doce horas —Bruce recuperó una pieza más pequeña de la planta. Se había encogido durante la noche—. Probamos la misma fórmula en diferentes especies —Bruce marchó hacia una hilera de plantas contenidas en cúpulas de vidrio separadas—. Ninguno de ellos reaccionó violentamente. Tuvimos que diluir la fórmula para mantenerla segura. El efecto regenerativo desaparecerá después de unos meses, pero muchachos... Creo que lo tenemos.

Tentado por un avance científico sin precedentes, el grupo trabajó hasta altas horas de la noche. Con la fórmula establecida, traducirla a suero fue mucho más sencilla. Maya chilló de placer mientras sostenía una muestra del suero completo en sus manos. Ella lo sacudió. El líquido naranja se derramó en su contenedor, de color ámbar brillante al ser perturbado, pero atenuado después de que la superficie se había calmado. Lo llamaron el Super Suero Extremis. Maya propuso realizar otra ronda de pruebas. Mientras Bruce y Maya se dirigían a la cámara de explosión, Stephen salió sigilosamente del laboratorio.

Tony lo encontró en el salón. Stephen estaba sentado en el sofá y tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Él se veía perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Tony se acercó a él y tomó una de las manos de Stephen y estudió las cicatrices.

—JARVIS ejecutó la fórmula a través de algunos cálculos y no encontró defectos. Con suerte, el suero estará listo para fin de mes. Deberíamos detenernos allí, solo para estar seguros. Sí, sí, sé que no es lo que hice hace dos años, pero tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. No tenemos prisa ahora.

Stephen permaneció extrañamente silencioso. Tony frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas, Stephen se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos.

—No voy a usar el suero —dijo Stephen.

Tony abrió y cerró la boca.

—No entiendo —dijo finalmente Tony. Levantó la muestra del suero—. Mira esto. Es estable ahora. ¿En serio vas a decir que no a recuperar tus manos?

—Cuando me encontré con El Ancestral, ella me reveló muchos misterios, incluso cómo el paciente que rechacé podía volver a caminar con la columna rota. Mi magia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sanar cualquier herida. Puedo arreglar mis manos, pero ¿a qué costo? El uso de la magia tiene un precio. La pérdida de mis manos me otorgó dominio sobre otra fuerza. Debo respetar ese equilibrio para mantener mi poder.

Tony sintió que el temblor provenía de la mano que se aferraba a la suya.

—Pero puedes volver a ser un cirujano. Puedes recuperar tu vida anterior.

—El mundo necesita al Maestro Strange más de lo que necesita al Dr. Strange —Stephen captó la tristeza en los ojos de Tony y le reprochó—. Oh, para... No es por tu culpa. Esta es mi decisión de lo que quiero hacer. Elegí seguir siendo hechicero incluso cuando no era un Vengador, en un universo donde no te había conocido.

—Esta es la razón por la que te fuiste a Nepal —Tony suspiró y se deslizó por el sofá. Apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Stephen y apoyó los pies en el reposabrazos.

—Lo sé, pero las circunstancias cambian; las prioridades cambian —Stephen masajeó la cabeza de Tony, ganándole un murmullo de aprobación—. Aunque no le diré que no a esa fórmula de Súper Soldado. Me siento agotado después de cada batalla —Tony tomó la mano que estaba enredada en su pelo y la besó.

—Ese bebé está listo cuando tú lo estés, Stephanie.

 

**_\----------_ **

 

Stephen se convirtió en el Maestro del Santuario de Nueva York. Junto con Wong, Sol Rama y Minoru, los Maestros de Kamar-Taj reconstruyeron el Sanctum de Londres. Sin un Hechicero Supremo, la Tierra era vulnerable a las amenazas de otras dimensiones. Los Maestros permanecían constantemente vigilantes. Sabían que su paz duramente ganada no sería para siempre.

Tony tomó el mando oficial de Los Vengadores. El grupo creció. Tony se encargaba de vigilar a los posibles reclutas pero mantenía su distancia ya que no quería alterar su curso de vuelo.

Rhodey lo estaba pasando muy bien en la Fuerza Aérea. Su trabajo como enlace exclusivo entre Los Vengadores y las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos le valió una promoción muy merecida. Lentamente tomó el control de la Legión de Hierro, para gran disgusto del general Ross.

Pepper floreció en su papel como CEO de Stark Industries. Ella aprovechó la publicidad generada por los resultados de votación y lanzó la nueva generación de tecnología Stark. Ella estaba en camino de convertir a Tony en un trillonario. Hoy en día, Happy conducía Pepper a donde quiera que fuera. Los dos se estaban acercando y Tony estaba contento por ellos. Le había dicho a Happy que fuera a por ello y que se merecía ser "feliz" {N/T: por si no saben Happy traducido al español significa Feliz xD}. Le valió que este rodara los ojos de una forma descomunal.

A raíz de la disolución del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial, SHIELD pasó a la clandestinidad. Tony nunca volvió a saber nada de Clint o Natasha. Todavía tenía los medios para contactarlos, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Steve y Bucky interrumpieron el búnker de Zola. Le dieron a Tony una copia del servidor a cambio del plomo. Bucky no tenía ningún interés en unirse a SHIELD, pero podría usar una excusa para mantenerse móvil y desactivar más instalaciones de Hydra. Él y Steve formaron su propia cooperativa anti-Hydra. Recibían actualizaciones regulares de SHIELD dejando un rastro de explosiones a su paso.

Thor hacía visitas regulares a la Tierra. A veces, también traía a Loki. Gracias a sus esfuerzos contra Chitauri, la sentencia de Loki se redujo a una fracción de su longitud original. Podía pasar tiempo fuera de su celda bajo la supervisión de Thor. Loki intentó ocultarlo, pero había quedado bastante impresionado por el progreso de Stephen. Los dos entrenarían en la Dimensión Espejo mientras Thor hiciera compañía a Tony.

Thor le dijo a Tony que el Padre Supremo se había tomado en serio su advertencia. En la superficie, parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero en el fondo, Asgard se estaba preparando para los Elfos Oscuros en secreto. Con la ayuda de Tony, Stephen, Jane, Darcy y Selvig, los Asgardianos pusieron fin a la Convergencia y tomaron el Aether de Malekith. Thor llevó la Piedra de la Realidad de vuelta a Asgard con la promesa de encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderla.

Después de haber recibido un atractivo bono por su trabajo en Extremis, Maya comenzó su propia empresa. Estaba decidida a llevar a Extremis al siguiente nivel. Con la fórmula estable, ella podría trabajar hacia una distribución más amplia. Maya patentó la fórmula bajo muchos nombres. Junto a Bruce, Tony y Stephen fueron los primeros en pensarlo, pero por sentimiento, ella también incluyó a Aldrich Killian. Ella tenía un largo y arduo camino por delante. En diez o veinte años, el Super Suero Extremis podría ponerse a disposición del público.

Bruce volvió a viajar por el mundo. Se mantuvo bajo el radar, pero le había dado su número a Tony para que siempre pudiera contactarse con él. La última vez que Tony revisó, estaba en algún lugar de Tailandia. Como todos los científicos que rara vez veían el sol, Bruce había sido víctima de terribles líneas de bronceado. Trató de cubrirlos con una camisa hawaiana de gran tamaño. Le envió a Tony una selfie de él tumbado en la playa y bebiendo de un coco, lo que le recordó a él que también necesitaba de unas largas vacaciones con Stephen. La pareja se fue a Venecia la noche siguiente.

Mientras Tony bebía vino con Stephen en un paseo en góndola, Justin Hammer se apareció inesperadamente ante ellos. La suposición automática de Tony había sido que había algo mal con la Legión de Hierro, pero en realidad resultó que Hammer había llamado para disculparse. Confesó que nunca tuvo la intención de lastimar a nadie y que estaba agradecido con Tony, quien le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Él había reflexionado sobre sus acciones. Hammer admitió que nunca lo odió verdaderamente. Toda la mezquindad suprema había sido intentos retrospectivos de ganar su aprobación. Envidiaba el genio sin esfuerzo de Tony, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, ahora estaba en paz consigo mismo. Hammer presentó a su novio ante Tony y Stephen. Se habían conocido durante el servicio comunitario que fue obligado a hacer. Los cuatro tuvieron una conversación agradable. El novio de Hammer incluso pidió el autógrafo de Tony, para gran vergüenza de Justin.

Tony y Stephen pasaron una semana completa en Italia. Recorrieron el país, se emborracharon con gelato y recogieron antiguas recetas de pasta. La pareja se habría quedado más tiempo, pero ambos habían estado jugando con los pulgares por el aburrimiento. Stephen declaró el final improvisado de sus vacaciones después de que descubrió a Tony escondido en el baño, trabajando en su Stark pad. Regresaron a Nueva York refrescados y listos para el rock 'n' roll.

Tony comenzó su segunda oportunidad de vivir solo y con miedo. Calculó todos sus movimientos. Detrás de cada cambio que hizo en la línea de tiempo pasaron semanas en el tablero de dibujo. Tony se preocupó en si podía llevar a la Tierra por el camino correcto, el mejor camino, pero no había certeza en un universo lleno de misterios; las opciones eran todo lo que tenían. Con el tiempo, Tony había aprendido a abrazar la incertidumbre. El viaje en el tiempo era una forma de divergencia. Era la manifestación del azar y la oportunidad era lo que le había dado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Tony ya no tenía miedo. Tenía un equipo detrás de él y ellos lo atraparían la próxima vez que cayera.

Cualesquiera que sean los desafíos que el futuro pueda arrojar sobre ellos, él y Los Vengadores lo enfrentarán juntos.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_De nuevo._

**_-FIN-_ **

 

 

 

 

 

_«Tony y Stephen regresarán»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡ANEW está oficialmente completo! Sentí como surrealista cuando escribí ese '-FIN-' al final. Tony ha recorrido un largo camino desde que se recostó contra la chimenea en Malibu y Stephen desde esa gala donde conoció a Tony por primera vez. Estoy muy orgulloso de ambos."
> 
> "Por el momento, sus historias han llegado a su fin, pero habrá nuevos desafíos por delante. Para ser honesta, no estoy lista para dejar que este universo se vaya todavía. Ya he elaborado el esquema de la continuación y pueden encontrarlo aquí: RENEW  
> ¡Con la llegada de Thanos, las apuestas serán más altas que nunca!"
> 
> "Me gustaría agradecer a mis adorables betas por todo su arduo trabajo:  
> Lavanyalabelle  
> HoodedIronLady  
> Missaness  
> Zinny"
> 
> "Sin ellos, este fic no sería posible."
> 
> "Finalmente, a todos mis lectores, tanto antiguos como nuevos: gracias por quedarse conmigo en este increíble viaje. Ustedes son los verdaderos héroes de este fic. Tengo tanta suerte de tener a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Espero que te hayas divertido leyendo este fic, ya que escribirlo me ha traído una alegría infinita ;D"
> 
> *Tumblr: ivivao3.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [La puta madre que me parió, llegamos al final T.T
> 
> Finalmente llegamos al final y aún no me lo creo.
> 
> Yo quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, lectores, también por acompañarme en este bello y maravilloso viaje. A lo último medio que fuimos a los tumbos pero finalmente llegamos a buen puerto :')
> 
> Espero que si todo marcha bien, podamos continuar con la secuela que, aún no está terminada, chicuelos por lo que no tengo idea de como concluirá este universo del fic (yo cruzo los dedos para obtener mi final feliz :'D). Nos seguiremos leyendo, ya sea con otra traducción o con algún trabajo mío (quien sabe ;v). Les mando un beso enorme, criaturas del cielo (n.n)
> 
> Los quiero,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


End file.
